Pearson and Son
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: What if when his parents died Mike wasn't taken in by his grandmother? But instead he was taken in by Jessica Pearson? Becoming Mike Pearson-Ross a year later. How would this change things? How would it change Mike, the person he is? And most importantly how will it change his relationship with Harvey? EVENTAUL MARVEY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from, I just started to think about a story where Mike actually went to Law School, and then I realised how much I like it when Jessica and Mike actually get along, and that I wanted the story to be Marvey, and then I decided to combine everything together and this was the result.

To make this story work I've had to change things timelines wise, the biggest of which is that Mike was born in 1986, Harvey was born in 1974. I tried to stick as close to the show timeline as I could, but that's hard when there are contradictions, so I've done my best. THOUGH, one of the biggest changes is that Mike was in the car with his parents.

The first four chapters will be very Mike focused while the story explores his changed relationship with Jessica, but once he and Harvey meet he'll be involved more.

* * *

 **April 12** **th** **1997**

Four days ago Mike Ross's life changed forever in a split second. While driving home from dinner with his parents, a dinner he wasn't even supposed to go to as his parents were celebrating their first date, but then his grandmother called and said she couldn't take Mike as she wasn't feeling well, there was an accident, and Mike watched as both his parents were killed.

As the crash was head on and Mike was in the back Mike only received some minor injuries, the most serious of which was a concussion, but his parents didn't even make it to the hospital.

Ever since the accident Mike has been in the same hospital room, feeling numb, feeling alone, and as he read something once Mike knows that it's not his injuries that are the reason why he is still in the hospital, but something else, and if he had to guess he would say it has to do with where he is going to live.

As he reads one of the books his grandmother, his only family, brought him the day before Mike hears a knock on the door and as he closes his book to look over he sees his grandmother, followed by a tall, well dressed, woman who Mike has never seen before who looks to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Grammy?" Mike asks in a quiet voice, not sure what to think as going by the way the woman looks he guesses that she is someone pretty important.

"Michael, this is Ms Pearson, she's going to help us." Edith introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Michael, I've heard great things." Jessica tells the young boy, as she walks towards the bed, "I'm sorry about your parents." She tells him.

"I prefer Mike." Mike corrects, "Are you here because that other man came? The one with the bad shoes, Mr Rinaldi?" he asks.

"I didn't think you were awake when he came." Edith tells her grandson, feeling bad as Mike shouldn't have had to hear what that man had to say.

"I was just waking up, I heard him say his name and that he wanted to speak to you outside." Mike explains to his grandmother.

"Yes, I am here because of him." Jessica confirms, having been warned beforehand about how smart Mike is and so to treat him as more than just a kid, "I heard Mr Rinaldi talking to your grandmother when I was here for another matter and I offered to help her, help both of you." Jessica explains, as she was at the hospital visiting with her husband, but when she heard what Rinaldi was saying to Edith she knew she had to help, "I'm a lawyer." She explains.

"What kind of Lawyer?" Mike asks.

"I work at a firm called Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke." Jessica explains to Mike.

"That's a big law firm in the city, a corporate law firm." Mike says, causing Jessica to give him a surprise look, "My friends dared me to memorise the phonebook." He explains, like it's the most normal thing ever, "I heard people talking after the accident, they said that they could smell alcohol on the other driver." Mike says, causing both Jessica and Edith to have a lot of sympathy for the young boy, "That makes this a criminal matter, not corporate."

"You're right, it does." Jessica tells the eleven-year-old, honestly being impressed, "I'm helping you and your grandmother pro bono." She reveals, "I heard the lawyer for the other driver, and the restaurant he came from, talking and I felt like the need to help." She explains, "Do you know what pro bono means?" Jessica asks.

"Yes." Mike says with a nod, "You want to know exactly what happened, don't you?" he asks, looking upset.

"Only if you think you can tell me." Jessica tells the young boy, "And you only have to tell me what you remember."

"I remember everything." Mike tells Jessica, "I can tell you everything." He reveals.

"Michael…." Edith starts to say.

"I want to Grammy." Mike admits, looking at his grandmother, "I want people to know what he did to Mom and Dad." Mike says sadly.

"That's very brave of you Mike." Jessica says as she sits down on the edge of her bed, "If it's okay I would like to record this so that you don't have to keep talking about it." She tells him, "Is that okay with you?" she asks as while she has Edith's permission, she wants Mike's too.

"Yes." Mike says with a nod.

"Thank you." Jessica tells the young boy and she pulls out a tape recorder.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mike asks.

Hearing that Jessica debates for a second, trying to decide when would be the best place to start, when would be the least painful place for Mike, as even though she knows that this entire thing is going to be painful she wants Mike to suffer as little as possible.

"How about when you left the restaurant." Jessica requests.

"Mom and Dad were walking in front; they were talking about their first date." Mike reveals, "We walked past a black SUV, then a green station wagon, a blue sedan, a silver sedan and two motorbikes before getting to our car." Mike says, and to Jessica's surprise as she wasn't sure exactly what to expect Mike begins to explain, right down to the smallest detail, everything that happened leading up to the crash, and the more he talks the more Jessica is impressed with the boy and she realises that they are getting closer to the time of the crash, "The light turned green, Dad drove through, crossed the intersection, sixty-one seconds later a black car, number plate JIO 0049 crossed over the dividing lane and was coming right for us, fast, Dad swerved and braked but the car hit us. I was pushed forward and hit my head, and my arm, but the seatbelt protected me. I heard a moan, it was Mom, I think she tried to say something, I think…." Mike starts to say, becoming upset.

"That's okay, Mike. That's enough." Jessica says, reaching out and putting her hand on Mike's arm, "I don't need to hear anymore." She says and Mike just nods as he does he starts to cry and so Edith walks over and hugs her grandson, holding him tightly.

"You did very well Michael, I'm proud of you." Edith informs her grandson as she hugs him and Jessica turns of the tape.

"You have to say that." Mike responds.

"I'm proud too, Mike." Jessica tells the young boy, "Not many adults could talk about what you just did."

"Will it help make the man who hurt my parents pay?" Mike asks Jessica.

"Yes, it will." Jessica assures him.

"What is it like being a lawyer?" Mike asks curious, before he can stop himself.

"Michael, I'm sure Ms Pearson is too busy to answer your questions." Edith tells her grandson.

"It's okay. I have plenty of time, Mike can ask me whatever he would like." Jessica assures both Edith and Mike, "And please, call me Jessica." She requests, "And as for your question." Jessica says before she starts to explain all about what it's like being a lawyer, noticing right away that Mike is watching her with complete interest.

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **1997**

Five days have passed since Jessica visited Mike in the hospital and ever since then she has been fighting on behalf of Mike and Edith to get a fair settlement while Mike has been discharged from hospital, attended his parents' funeral and has gone home with his grandmother, an arrangement that may not be permanent.

As she has gotten a settlement offer, an offer that Jessica has negotiated to a fair amount as the amount Rinaldi first offered, and several more in their negotiations were far from it, Jessica is walking up Mike's house, where he and Edith are staying for a little while longer before moving to an apartment, to tell Edith about the offer.

"Jessica, come in." Edith says, letting her in once Jessica knocked and Edith realised who it is, "Is something wrong?" she asks worried.

"No." Jessica responds as she follows Edith into the house, "I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, sit down." Edith says and she leads Jessica over to the table, "Is there a settlement offer?" she asks as they both sit down, assuming that that is why Jessica is there as Jessica explained the procedure of what is likely to happen to her and Mike.

"Yes." Jessica says, pulling the file out of her bag, "All hospital bills and funeral costs will be paid for." Jessica reveals, "And a trust of this amount will be set up for Mike." Jessica says as she points to a number, "He won't be able to access it until he is twenty-five, except if it's needed for school, and a payment now of this amount." Jessica says, pointing to another amount, "Which you can choose whether to get in a lump sum or I can set up something for you so that you get a certain amount a month." Jessica explains.

"Jessica this is…... so much more than I was expecting." Edith admits, looking amazed, "After what that man said about my James…." Edith says, starting to get upset.

"Don't think about it. It was a tactic to make you agree to whatever he wanted." Jessica reveals.

"What happens to the driver? And the restaurant?" Edith asks, needing to know.

"The driver is going to jail, I've talked to the DA and he will not be out for a long time." Jessica reveals, "The restaurant is facing other charges but if you agree to the settlement you have to sign a no disclosure agreement, which means you cannot talk about what they did to you, or try to sue again in the future." Jessica explains, "You can choose to take this settlement or not, it's your choice, we've talked about what happens next if you decide not to and I will continue to help you whatever you choose." Jessica assures Edith.

"This will help us so much; this will allow me to truly look after Michael." Edith admits, still feeling amazed at the words in front of her, "I'll take it."

"Okay. Then I need you to sign." Jessica says, pulling out a pen, and for the next few minutes she watches as Edith signs everything she needs to sign, "Okay, now I'll file that and within the next few days I'll get everything set up for you." She reveals as she puts the documents in her bag, "Where is Mike today?" she asks curious.

"Up in his room." Edith answers, "He barely leaves." She says sadly.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs to talk to him? I have something for him that he may like." Jessica reveals.

"Of course." Edith says, "I don't mind at all."

"I'll leave my bag down here." Jessica says as she pulls what looks to be a text book out of her bag, though Edith can't read the name, and heads upstairs.

Less than a minute later Jessica arrives at the door marked _'Michael's room'_ and reaches out and knocks.

"Mike, it's Jessica, can I come in?" Jessica asks as she knocks.

"Yes." Mike voice responds and so Jessica pushes open the door and walks in, as she does she finds Mike sitting at his desk, in his room that has more books than anything else, "You came with a settlement offer, didn't you?" he asks.

"I did." Jessica confirms, "Your grandmother took it." She explains, "But it wasn't the only thing I brought with me." Jessica admits as she pulls over a chair and sits across from Mike, "This is the first law text book I ever brought, and I would like to give it to you."

"I can't take your book." Mike tells Jessica, not overly sure what he is feeling.

"You're not taking it; I'm giving it to you." Jessica assures Mike, "When we were talking the other day I could tell that you weren't just asking those questions because you could, you were asking because you were truly interested." Jessica explains, "I want you to have it Mike, I think you're going to really love reading it." Jessica says as she offers Mike the book.

"Thank you." Mike says as he takes the book from Jessica and then to her surprise he hugs her, "And thank you for what you've done for me and Grammy." He tells her.

"You're very welcome Mike, but you don't have to thank me." Jessica assures the young boy, as she returns the hug, being pretty sure that Mike Ross is one of a kind and the most amazing kid she has ever met.

* * *

 **April 22** **nd** **1997**

Since Edith signed the settlement agreement Jessica has seen Edith and Mike once more to finalise the agreement and give Edith the details of everything, but, before she left them Jessica promised Edith and Mike that she is just a call away if they need anything.

"Jessica, Jessica." A panicked voice says as Jessica is returning to the office after going on a coffee break. Turning around Jessica is surprised to see Edith.

"Edith, what's wrong?" Jessica asks worried.

"They took Michael." Edith says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Who?" Jessica asks.

"Social Services. They said I'm an unfit guardian." Edith says, "They're taking him to foster care! I need to do something; I can't let that happen to him!" Edith says, looking even more upset, "Is there anything you can do? Can you help me?"

"I can try." Jessica tells her, "I'm not promising anything, but I can try."

"Thank you." Edith says gratefully, "This is what they gave me." She says, handing a document over to Jessica.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Jessica assures Edith.

"Thank you, Jessica, thank you." Edith says, feeling completely grateful to Jessica for what she has done and what she is willing to do for her and Mike.

* * *

 **April 29** **th** **1997**

It has taken a week but Jessica has finally been able to arrange a visit between Mike and his grandmother, a visit that will take place with both the social worker on the case and Jessica present.

"How long can we stay with him?" Edith asks Jessica as they approach the room where Mike is.

"A few hours." Jessica tells Edith.

"Good, that's good." Edith says, sounding glad as she really wants to spend time with her grandson and she knows, from what Jessica has said, that her chances of reversing social services decision is low.

"It is." Jessica confirms as she and Edith continue to walk towards the room where Mike is.

As they walk in the room Jessica and Edith find Mike sitting at a table with his head down, while a social worker is sitting on the other side of the room.

"Michael?" Edith asks and Mike looks up, but as he does but Jessica and Edith are shocked as Mike has a large bruise forming around his eye.

"Grammy, Jessica." Mike says, sounding glad to see them.

"What happened?" Edith asks worried as she hurries over to Mike, or goes as quick as she can considering her age.

"It was an accident, it's nothing." Michael says, trying to be as convincing as possible, but Jessica can tell he is lying.

"You can tell the truth, Mike." Jessica tells the young boy, wanting to know the truth.

"It was just an accident, my fault, it's nothing to worry about." Mike tells Jessica, giving her a look saying, _'please don't ask more questions.'_ "I've missed you Grammy." Mike says before hugging his grandmother as they hug Jessica walks over to the social worker, a woman who looks to be in her fifties that seems to have a kind but stern look to her.

"Mrs Jefferies?" Jessica asks.

"Yes, but call me Gina." The woman requests.

"Of course. I'm Jessica Pearson, we talked on the phone." Jessica says, sticking out her hand for the woman to shake.

"of course we did." The woman responds, returning the handshake, "It's good to meet you in person."

"What happened to Mike?" Jessica asks social worker.

"There was an incident in the foster home, one of the other kids attacked Mike." Gina explains in a quiet voice, making sure that it's just loud enough for Jessica to hear.

"Why? What happened?" Jessica asks, needing to know.

"Mike correct him, showed how smart he is, the other boy didn't like that." Gina explains, "Mike's being moved, but…"

"With how smart he is there are chances that it will happen again." Jessica realises with a frown, "I've read the report about why he was taken from Edith, and the recommendations of everyone involved in his case, so I know that chances are he will not be able to go back into Edith's custody." Jessica says, though that doesn't mean that she doesn't intend to fight for that, "What are his other options besides foster care?"

"There's only one." Gina admits, "Apart from foster care the only other thing there is for him is for another family member or family friend to agree to take him in."

"He has no other family." Jessica says sadly.

"Then either a family friend will need to offer to take him or he'll continue to be in foster care." Gina explains with a frown as thanks to all her years as a social worker she knows that someone as smart as Mike likely won't do well in Foster Care.

"I see, excuse me for a moment." Jessica says as there is something she wants to do, but there is someone she has to talk to first.

"Of course." Gina responds and Jessica heads out of the room.

Once she is in the hallway Jessica pulls out her phone and calls the number for Quentin's office.

"Hello." Quentin answers after a few rings.

"Hi, it's me." Jessica tells him.

"Jessica? You never call during the day." Quentin says, sounding surprised.

"I know, but this is important." Jessica admits.

"Something's happened to Mike in Foster Care hasn't it? And you want us to take him in." Quentin realises.

"How'd you know?" Jessica asks surprised.

"You've been talking about him since you met. I know that you've become attached." Quentin reveals as the last person Jessica talked about as much as she has been talking about Mike is Harvey Specter, and he wasn't a child when Jessica met him, "Whatever you decide, I'll support you, but Jessica are you sure that this is what you want? This is going to be a huge change." Quentin reminds his wife.

"I'm positive it's what I want." Jessica admits, "He needs someone to who can take him, he needs someone who cares, and he needs someone who can help him understand what he can do." Jessica explains to Quentin, wanting him to understand just how special Mike is, "But taking in Mike affects you too. I want to make sure that it's okay with you too."

"It is." Quentin answers.

"Thank you." Jessica responds, feeling completely grateful, "I love you."

"Love you too." Quentin responds and then he and Jessica both hang up.

After hanging up with Quentin Jessica takes a deep breath and heads back into the room and once more she heads over to Gina instead of where Edith and Mike are talking.

"Gina, what would I have to do to be able to take in Mike?" Jessica asks as she knows the long term law requirements, but what she doesn't know is what she would have to do in the short term to make it so Mike can live with her straight away.

"You can be granted temporary emergency foster parent status, which will allow you to have custody of Mike for a month, but during that time you'll have to fill in all the requirements and be assessed for whether you would be suitable for permanent guardianship." Gina explains to Jessica.

"How do I get the temporary status?" Jessica asks.

"I can arrange that with a phone call." Gina admits, as she had to looked into Jessica when she started calling about Mike, so she knows that Jessica will have no problem getting the temporary status, the long term status might be more difficult, but from what she knows she very much doubts it will be that much of a problem, "But are you sure?"

"Positive." Jessica answers, "But first I want to talk to Mike and Edith, make sure it's okay with them." Jessica informs Gina.

"Of course." Gina responds and Jessica walks over to Edith and Mike.

"Jessica, I finished the book you gave me." Mike says, sounding excited.

"You have?" Jessica asks, a little surprised as while she knows that Mike reads fast he's managed that even quicker than she was expecting.

"I've had a lot of time." Mike reveals, "Ask me anything, I can tell you anything in the book." Mike admits, sounding pretty proud of himself.

"I'm sure you could." Jessica says as she has seen what Mike's memory can do, "But I want to ask you something else." She admits, "Ask you both something else." She says, looking between Edith and Mike.

"What is it?" Edith asks, wondering what it could possibly be.

"If the two of you are willing I would like Mike to come live with me. I'll continue to fight for you to be granted custody again, but while that is happening, and if the judge decides against you, I would be wiling too, I would like to, have Mike live with me." Jessica reveals, looking between Mike and Edith as she speaks.

"You would do that?" Mike asks, looking amazed.

"Yes, I would." Jessica assures him.

"Jessica, that's incredible." Edith tells her, "You've done so much are you sure you'd be willing to do this?" Edith asks as she knows how low chances are of her getting custody of Mike are again, and she would rather Mike be with someone who really care about him, which she knows Jessica does, as well as understand his mind, which Jessica definitely does.

"I would be more than willing." Jessica assures her, causing Edith and Mike to look amazed at her, "Is it okay with you?" she asks Mike as she doesn't want to do anything he wouldn't be okay with.

"It's more than okay." Mike assures her with a smile as he would give anything not to go back to that foster home.

"I'll make the call." Gina says, causing Jessica, Edith and Mike to be completely relieved as none of them want Mike to go back into foster care.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Jessica asked Mike if he would be okay living with her and the two of them are just arriving at Jessica's house.

"Wow, this place is really big." Mike tells Jessica, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jessica responds, not really sure what else to say, as she looks around to see where Quentin is and as she does she see that lights are on in the living area so she figures that is the best place to look, and without even needing to be told Mike follows behind her. "Quentin." Jessica says as she walks into the living room and Quentin stands up, "Mike this is my husband Quentin. Quentin this is Mike Ross." Jessica introduces.

"It's really nice to meet you." Mike says with a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Quentin responds, "Have you two eaten?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Mike and Jessica say together.

"Jessica, I'm tired." Mike admits as he's been too scared to sleep in foster care.

"Okay, I'll show you your room." Jessica tells the young boy.

"Goodnight Quentin." Mike says politely before following Jessica out of the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later Jessica has shown Mike to his room, and left while he got ready for bed, and has once more returned and is sitting on the edge of the bed while Mike is under the covers.

"Do you want to read for a little while first?" Jessica asks the young boy.

"No, I just want to sleep." Mike admits, trying to figure out how to ask Jessica something he wants to ask, something which he wasn't sure how to ask in front of his grandmother.

"What is it Mike?" Jessica asks, being able to tell that there is something that Mike isn't saying, "What would you like to know?" she asks.

"I went to the library the other day, I read about child custody." Mike reveals, "Grammy's not being able to look after me is going to be permanent, isn't it?" Mike asks in a quiet voice, not sure whether he wants the answer or not.

"I don't know for sure." Jessica admits, "But it doesn't seem likely." She admits, having learnt after she spent her first hour with Mike that if you lie to him he can usually tell.

"Oh." Mike says, looking disappointed.

"Look, Mike. I know it's not the same, but I meant what I said. If the court doesn't allow your grandmother to have custody of you I will." Jessica tells him, "We've got a hearing on Monday about your grandmother and if it doesn't go your grandmother's way then I will apply for permanent guardianship." Jessica tells him, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't go back to foster care." She says and Mike just hugs her.

"Thank you, Jessica." Mike says.

"You're welcome." Jessica responds, returning the hug, "I'll let you get some sleep." Jessica tells him, "If you need anything just come find me." She tells Mike.

"I will." Mike responds and Jessica stands up, "Goodnight Jessica." Mike says as Jessica tucks him in.

"Goodnight, Mike." Jessica responds with a small smile before heading to the door.

"Jessica." Mike says when Jessica gets there and Jessica turns around, "I'm really glad you were at the hospital that day."

"So am I, Mike. So am I." Jessica says, completely meaning that, "Sweet dreams." She tells him before heading out of the room, closing the door behind her, knowing that she is going to fight for what's best for Mike, and probably never stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the amazing support you have given me. I DECIDED to update again, but at this stage I'm not sure exactly how frequently I will update.

* * *

 **July 11** **th** **1998**

Over a year has passed since Mike started to live with Jessica, and after Edith was declared an unfit guardian Jessica was granted permanent guardianship. Even though it has been a change, for both of them, Jessica and Mike have both gotten used to the new arrangement and Mike has even been able to spend a lot of time with his grandmother.

It's a Saturday and until recently that would mean that Jessica would be working all day, but instead she went into the office early and got a few hours of work done before she headed out to Brooklyn.

Arriving at an oval Jessica finds a group of kids playing baseball. As she makes her towards the kids Jessica notices that Mike is hitting and so she just stands back and watches, and as Mike hits the ball thrown by a person Jessica knows to be his friend Trevor she can't help but smile proudly.

For about ten minutes Jessica watches but then she realises that Mike has noticed her so he comes running over.

"Jessica, when did you get here?" Mike asks, sounding excited.

"When you were batting." Jessica tells him, "You did really well."

"I'm not as good as Trevor, or some of the other kids." Mike says, with a shrug, looking like he doesn't want praise.

"Did you do your best?" Jessica asks curious.

"Of course." Mike answers.

"Then that's all you can hope for." Jessica tells him.

"Maybe, I still prefer reading." Mike answers.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jessica assures him, and Mike frowns, "What is it, Mike?" Jessica asks concerned.

"Tess and Trevor say that I need to spend more time outside, less time in the library." Mike reveals.

"Mike, listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you enjoying spending time in the library. You just have to do what you want; it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Jessica assures him, honestly in the last year she has seen that Trevor may not be the best influence on Mike, Tess on the other hand seems to be more of a positive one.

"Can we go home? I want to continue the books I got from the library." Mike admits.

"Of course." Jessica tells him, "Go say goodbye to your friends and then we can get going."

"Cool." Mike says with a smile, before running over to where his friends are.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Jessica and Mike left Brooklyn and after making their way home the two of them have been sitting in Jessica's home office, Jessica doing her work while Mike reads on the couch that's in there.

"I though Quentin was coming home today." Mike says as he reads, not looking up from his book.

"He called this morning, his business trip has been extended." Jessica reveals, sounding less than happy about that.

"Oh." Mike says, and the two of them drift into silence as Mike reads and Jessica works.

The silence only lasts a few minute before they both hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back." Jessica says, making what she is doing and standing up.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, his eyes glued to his book and Jessica can't help but smile fondly as she is pretty sure that there could be a war going on around Mike and as long as he has a book he'll be okay.

As she gets to the door Jessica is surprised to find a young blond man standing on the other side.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" Jessica asks surprised as she wasn't expecting him.

"I was in this office and I found this as I was sorting. I thought it might be important so I figured I'll bring it to you." Harvey says, showing Jessica an envelope.

"Thank you, Harvey, it is." Jessica says, taking the envelop from him, "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Jessica asks, as even though she tries her best to keep her personal and professional lives separate it is probably about time that Mike and Harvey meet as the two of them have been close to running into each other more than once in the last year.

"I would, but I can't." Harvey admits, looking apologetic, "I've got to go meet Dad and Marcus." He reveals, "We're going shopping to get things for Harvard." He reveals, not looking forward to shopping, but he is looking forward to spending time with his dad and brother.

"Then you better get going." Jessica tells him, "Thank you for bringing this to me." She says, sounding grateful.

"You're welcome." Harvey says, "I'll see you Monday."

"See you then." Jessica responds and as Harvey walks away Jessica heads back inside, closing the door behind her and heading straight back to her office.

"Who was that?" Mike asks as Jessica walks in.

"Someone from the office, Harvey. I've told you about him." Jessica tells Mike.

"He works in the mail room, you became a mentor to him and he's starting Harvard Law in the fall." Mike says from memory.

"Exactly." Jessica says as she walks over and sits next to Mike, having gotten used to Mike's memory though it still surprises her at times, "He brought me something." She reveals, "A few days ago I draw up some documents and I had a friend who specialised in family law look them over."

"What kind of documents?" Mike asks, looking at Jessica in interest.

"If you're willing, I would like to adopt you." Jessica informs Mike.

"Really?" Mike asks, looking shocked as he isn't sure how to respond to that.

"Really." Jessica confirms, "Mike, I would never want to take the place of your parents. I would never try to, they'll always be with you, but I do love you like a son, and I would like to make it official, if you're willing." Jessica reveals and Mike looks like he is thinking that over.

"I would like that too." Mike says with a nod, "But what about Quentin?" he asks, wanting to know what Jessica's husband will think as the two of them aren't close.

"He knows I was drawing up the papers, and going to ask you." Jessica answers, giving a lawyer's answer.

"But he's not going to sign them." Mike realises.

"Not now." Jessica says, not sure if Quentin will ever be ready to sign them, "But that doesn't change what I want, and I want to adopt you." Jessica assures the twelve-year-old.

"I want that too." Mike admits, "But I don't know if I can call you Mom." Mike admits.

"That's okay, you don't have to call me anything but Jessica if you don't want to." Jessica assures him.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, "Adopting means I can change my name." he realises.

"Only if you want to." Jessica tells Mike, honestly she will not make him do anything that he's not comfortable with.

"I want to." Mike tells her, "I want my name to be Michael James Pearson-Ross."

"You didn't even think about that." Jessica notes, it filling her to joy to hear what Mike wants his name to be.

"I have thought about it, just not today." Mike admits as he avoids looking at Jessica.

"Oh." Jessica says, actually being surprised something that Mike is about to do a lot, "I think it's perfect." Jessica says, smiling at Mike, causing him to smile back, "I'll fill out all the paperwork and file it."

"Okay." Mike says with a nod.

"You know the work I have to do will only take a couple more hours so how about when I'm finished we go to video store and pick up some videos so that we can have a movie night with pizza." Jessica suggests.

"Really?" Mike asks looking excited.

"Really." Jessica confirms.

"Cool." Mike says with a grin and as he does Jessica heads back to the desk so that she can get her work done while Mike goes back to reading his book.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Jessica have watched more than a few movies and they are both sitting side by side in the living room. As another movie ends Jessica notices that Mike has started to fall asleep.

"Mike." Jessica says.

"I'm up, I'm awake." Mike says, opening his eyes and looking up.

"I think it's time you go to bed." Jessica tells him.

"Noo, I'm fine." Mike says, his voice clearly sleeping, "I want to keep watching."

"We'll watch more tomorrow." Jessica says, turning of the TV, "It's bed time."

"Fine." Mike says, looking annoyed, "Night Jessica." Mike says, giving her a hug and Jessica places a kiss on his cheek before Mike gets up and heads to his bedroom.

After Mike leaves Jessica gets up and heads to her office so that she can get some more work done, honestly not minding that she missed out on doing work to spend time with Mike.

* * *

Hours later Jessica has finished her work for the night Jessica is heading up to bed herself, but before she does she does what she has done every night for the last year, goes and checks on Mike.

As she quietly opens Mike's door Jessica isn't at all surprised to find that Mike's reading light is on, nor is she surprised to find Mike asleep holding a book.

Walking over to the boy that will be her son soon Jessica takes the book out of Mike's hands, marks the page, and puts it on Mike's bedside table before gently tucking him in bed.

"I love you." Jessica says, placing a gentle kiss on Mike's forehead before turning off the light and heading out of the room, leaving Mike to peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **November 6** **th** **1998**

Thanks to Jessica's connections Mike's adoption was processed and approved even quicker than usual something which both Mike and Jessica were thankful for as it was something stable, though even though it is now official not much has changed for Mike, he goes to school, spends time with his friends, and goes to his grandmothers after school until Jessica comes and picks him up.

Under normal circumstances that's exactly where Mike would be on a Friday night, at his grandmother's house, but it's not a normal night. Having left school with his best friend Mike was meant to be having a sleep over with him, but as they got in a fight which resulted in Trevor telling him that he doesn't want Mike to stay over anymore Mike decided to go to Jessica rather than to his grandmother.

Sitting in her office, working hard, Jessica is distracted by her phone ringing.

"This is Jessica Pearson."

"Hello Ms Pearson, this is Steve from security, there is a boy here to see you, he said his name is Mike."

"Send him up to my floor." Jessica requests and she quickly gets up and heads towards the elevators, getting to them just as Mike steps out, "Mike, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping at Trevor's?"

"We got into a fight." Mike says with a shrug, "I didn't want to go to Grammy's, I wanted to see you so I came here." Mike says, it being clear that he is hurting after his fight with his best friend.

"Okay, let's go to my office." Jessica says, putting her arm around Mike's shoulders as the two of them walk towards Jessica's office.

"Is there a big case going on?" Mike asks, noticing that everyone around seems to be hurrying.

"No more than usual, this is just how things are here." Jessica explains.

"Huh." Mike says, looking around in interest as they get to Jessica's office.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Trevor?" Jessica asks curious, as she closes the door behind her and Mike.

"Not really." Mike admits, knowing that if he does it will probably just make Jessica angry at Trevor.

"You sure?" Jessica answers, knowing that she won't completely give up asking but she will for now if Mike wants.

"Yeah." Mike says, "I know you have work that you need to do, and I won't get in the way, I can just sit here and do my homework." Mike offers.

"I've never thought you'd get in the way." Jessica assures her son, "If you want I can take you to the library so that you can get some books to read, though they're all legal texts."

"I really don't mind." Mike admits, actually looking forward reading some of them, "But I think I'll do my homework first." He tells Jessica.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable wherever you'd like." Jessica tells him.

"I will." Mike says, walking over to the table other than Jessica's desk where he makes himself comfortable.

* * *

In less than an hour Mike has finished all his homework and for at least five minutes he has been completely board as there is nothing for him to go.

"Mike, I can take you to the library in a few minutes." Jessica informs him, "I just have to finish this."

"I can go on my own, I read the directory." Mike reveals and Jessica debates that for a few seconds.

"Okay, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming looking." Jessica informs him, as she is pretty sure that Mike can't get into trouble at the firm, what he can get into is getting lost in the library because there are too many things he will want to read.

"Fine with me." Mike says, getting up and heading to the door.

"Mike." Jessica says when Mike gets there and he turns around and looks at her, "If anyone gives you a hard time tell them to come to me."

"I will." Mike says before heading out.

Making his way through the firm Mike is amazed by how busy everything is, how quickly everyone is working as it is something he has never seen before as while he has been to the firm since Jessica took him in it was times where there weren't many people there.

After a few minutes Mike arrives at the library and as he walks in he gets a look of complete amazement on his face.

"Wow." Mike says, looking around at all the books, all the books that he would love to read, having no idea where to start Mike walks over to the nearest shelf and starts to read the titles, trying to pick the best book to read.

* * *

It has been three hours since Mike returned to Jessica's office after going to the library and ever since Mike has been sitting in silence reading.

"Mike…. Michael." Jessica says.

"Did you say something?" Mike asks, sounding confused, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I did." Jessica tells him, "It's time to go home."

"But, but, but, I'm reading this." Mike objects, "Can I take the book with me?" he asks.

"No, someone in the firm might need it." Jessica says, causing Mike to look disappointed, and as he does Jessica gets an idea, "How about some nights after school you come here instead of going to your Grandmothers or spending time with your friends." Jessica suggests.

"That would be great." Mike says with a grin, "I really love this place." He admits, as even though he has only been at the firm a few hours it feels like a place he belongs.

"So do I." Jessica admits, "Let's get out of here." She tells Mike and the two of them pack up their stuff and head out.

"When I was walking in I saw a hotdog cart; can we get dinner from there?" Mike asks Jessica curious as they make their way to the elevators.

"No."

"But…." Mike starts to say.

"But nothing. We've had take out twice this week, that's too much." Jessica informs Mike, "I'll cook us something when we get home."

"But it's going to be a while before we're home, and then you've got to spend time cooking, and cleaning up after, it would be a lot easier if we just picked something up." Mike argues, his voice completely serious, "And it would take a lot less time." He adds.

"Good argument." Jessica admits, being amused by it.

"So does that mean we can have hotdogs?" Mike, asks, looking excited.

"No." Jessica tells him as they walk into the elevators, causing Mike to pout as the elevator doors close.

Once they get downstairs Jessica talks to security about making sure Mike is allowed upstairs when he visits, before they start to make their way home, it being clear to Jessica that Mike isn't happy about not being able to have hotdogs for dinner.

* * *

 **July 16** **th** **1999**

Ever since Mike visited the firm that first time Mike has been going to the firm at least two days a week usually he does his homework in Jessica's office before heading to the library and honestly Mike has loved ever second he has spent there, and Jessica is pretty sure that it won't be too long before he knows more than most of the first year associates.

Having spent all day riding bikes with Trevor and Tess Mike is completely exhausted and has decided to go home rather than going to his grandmothers where he was going to go.

Letting himself in Mike hears noises coming from the living room so he heads there,

"Jessica?" Mike asks as he walks in, "Quentin?" he asks as he walks into the living room, as he does he finds Quintin with a woman who definitely isn't Jessica.

Mike may only be thirteen years old but he is sure that he knows exactly what they were doing, especially the way they jumped away from one another when they heard her approach.

"Mike, I wasn't expecting you." Quentin says, sounding shocked.

"Clearly." Mike says with a frown.

"This is Lisa, we work together." Quentin explains.

"I don't care; I'll be in my room." Mike says before heading upstairs.

As soon as Mike is in his room he pulls out his discman, grabs a book and lays on his bed, having no interest in leaving his room until Jessica gets home.

Mike has been listening to music and reading for a while when he hears a knock, which he ignores, and not long after the door opens and Quentin walks in.

"Mike, we need to talk." Quentin says as he removes Mike's headphones.

"I don't want to talk to you." Mike says, sounding angry.

"Doesn't mean we don't have to talk." Quentin tells Mike as ever since Jessica took in Mike it became clear that for the first time, ever, there might be something that is more important to Jessica than her firm, or at least someone that is closer to being second than he's ever been.

"Fine." Mike says annoyed, "I won't lie for you, I won't cover for you, that's all I have to say about this…" Mike says completely meaning that, "Now, you can leave my room."

"Okay." Quentin says with a nod before leaving the room. As soon as Quentin leaves Mike once more puts his headphones on, turns up his music, and goes back to his room.

* * *

It has been hours since Quentin came into his room to talk to him and ever since Mike has only left to go get the pizza that he ordered, not speaking a word to Quentin as he went.

As he continues to read and listen to music Mike hears a knock on his door and this time he can tell that it's not Quentin who is knocking.

"Come in." Mike says, taking off his headphones and the door opens and Jessica walks in, "Hi." He says, smiling at Jessica, "How was work?" he asks curious.

"Good." Jessica answers, deciding not to mention that Harvey asked to stay with them as she is pretty sure that Mike would be all for that, even though he's never met Harvey.

"Mike, I need to talk to you, about Quentin." Jessica reveals as she sits down on the edge of Mike's bed.

"What about him?" Mike asks, though he can guess.

"He asked for a divorce." Jessica reveals, "He's moving out tonight. It's something that has been coming for a while." She explains, telling the truth, not entirely sure whether she believes that there is nothing going on between Quentin and Lisa.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Mike says, moving forward and hugging her, "I know you love him."

"Thank you, Mike." Jessica says, returning the hug and feeling incredible grateful for Mike's support.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mike asks curious, wanting to do something to help.

"You already are helping, and it's not your responsibility." Jessica tells Mike.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Mike tells her, "We could have a movie night." Mike suggests, "And you can pick the movies." He offers, it being a big deal as he usually picks the movies they watch.

"Oh really, I can?" Jessica asks, looking amused as she knows for Mike that is a big offer.

"Yep." Mike says with a nod.

"A movie night sounds good." Jessica admits, being pretty sure that she couldn't concentrate on work, even if she tried.

"Cool."

* * *

An hour later Quentin has left and Jessica and Mike, both wearing comfortable clothes, are sitting side by side on the couch, watching movies. As they watch Mike moves closer to Jessica and as he does Jessica puts her arm around her son, and as she does she realises that even though it has been a truly bad day and she's lost her husband, just sitting with her son, not even talking makes her feel a lot better.

* * *

 **November 10** **th** **1999**

Having left the firm early, something she never does, Jessica is making her way to Mike's school. As she makes her way, watching the clock as she goes she can't help but worry that she is going to be late, she can't help but worry that she is going to miss what she left work to see.

Managing to get to Mike's school with minutes to spare Jessica hurriedly walks through the buildings and to the auditorium. Walking in Jessica finds that most of the seats are taken, but as she looks around Jessica spots a familiar person with a seat empty besides her and so she walks over.

"Edith." Jessica says

"Jessica, I was worried you weren't going to make it." Edith says as Jessica sits down next to her.

"I wasn't going to miss this for anything." Jessica admits as she had a meeting a few months earlier where it was decided that Mike would skip a year and start high school, something which made him happy as it put him in the same year as Trevor and Tess, and ever since he started Mike has been doing amazingly well.

"Neither was I." Edith responds and they drift into silence.

A couple of minutes later a person walks onto the stage, "Welcome to our freshman debate, I would like to introduce our competitors for today's first debate Michael Pearson-Ross and Harriet Rogers, who will be debating the topic of doctor assisted suicide." The person says "Miss Rogers, call the coin toss."

"Heads." Harriett says.

"It's tails, which means Mr Pearson-Ross you can choose which side you'll be arguing."

"The Against side." Mike requests.

"Of course." The person says and a minute later the debate begins, as it does Jessica starts to smile proudly at her son and once she starts she doesn't stop as the more Mike speaks, the more he argues, the prouder she becomes.

* * *

An hour later the debate has finished, Mike winning his match, and Jessica and Edith have made their way to where the students are.

"Grammy, Jessica!" Mike says, sounding excited as he hurries over to them.

"Michael you did so well." Edith informs him as she hugs him.

"Thanks Grammy." Mike says as the two of them break apart.

"Your Grandmother's right, I'm so proud of you Mike." Jessica tells her son.

"Thanks Jessica." Mike says with a smile before hugging her too, "I'm so glad you made it."

"There is no way I would have missed this." Jessica assures him.

"Mike." A voice says as Mike and Jessica break apart and the two of them turn to see Trevor and Tess walking towards them.

"You guys stayed?" Mike asks, sounding surprised as he knows that they usually have more important things to do.

"Of course we did." Trevor says.

"We had to see you kick ass." Tess says with a smile.

"How'd you know I would?" Mike asks curious.

"Because you always do." Trevor answers.

"Thanks." Mike says, smiling at his friends, "Do you have to go back to work?" Mike asks Jessica curious.

"No, I've taken the rest of the day off." Jessica admits, "I though the two of us, and your grandmother, could go out to dinner." She reveals, "And Tess, Trevor, if it's okay with your parents you are welcome to join us."

"Sure." Trevor says.

"That will be great." Tess adds and after Jessica calls both their parents to make sure the group of five head out, Mike grinning at the thought of spending time with his two best friends, his grandmother, and his adoptive mother at the same time, something which basically never happens.

* * *

 **March 4** **th** **2000**

Even though it is a Saturday Jessica has gotten up extremely early so that she could get some work done before making breakfast. Once the breakfast is nearly ready Jessica makes her way upstairs and into Mike's room.

"Mike, time to wake up." Jessica says, shaking him awake.

"I'm sleeping." Mike says, rolling away from Jessica.

"Breakfast is almost ready; you've got to get up." Jessica tells him and Mike just mutters something that she can't make out, "Mike, if you don't wake up not only are you going to miss out on breakfast but you're going to miss out on opening your birthday presents." Jessica tells him.

"I'm up, I'm up." Mike says, bolting upright.

"I thought that would work." Jessica says, looking amused, "Happy fourteenth birthday, Mike." Jessica tells him with a smile, "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Jessica informs him.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod and Jessica heads out of the room, allowing Mike to get changed.

* * *

A few minutes later, just as Jessica is serving up breakfast, Mike walks into the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen bench.

"Perfect timing." Jessica says, putting a plate in front of Mike, "Eat and then you can open your presents." She says as Mike's eyes drift over to the pile of present.

"Okay." Mike tells him, "Apart from dinner with Grammy, Tess and Trevor what else are we doing today?" Mike asks curious.

"Well, I thought we could go those second hand bookshops you're always talking about and you can choose several books from all of them." Jessica tells Mike.

"That would be amazing." Mike says with a grin.

"I thought you'd like that." Jessica tells him, "And I have another present for you, one that I couldn't wrap." Jessica reveals, causing Mike to look at her in interest, "I'm in court this week, and I've arranged things so that you can spend the week in the gallery watching, if you'd like." Jessica offers as she's talked to Mike's school and it will be considered an educational experience.

"Are you serious?" Mike asks shocked.

"Yes." Jessica confirms and seconds later Mike jumps down from his stall and runs around to Jessica and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mike says as he hugs her.

"You're welcome Mike." Jessica tells her son as she returns the hug, feeling that she made the right choice.

"I love you, Jessica." Mike tells her.

"Oh, Mike, I love you too." Jessica responds, feeling her heart fill with joy as she is pretty sure that Mike hasn't said those words to her before.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Ever since Jessica told him what one of his birthday presents was going to be Mike has been looking forward to this moment, and it has finally come, Mike is sitting in the gallery of a court room, watching a real trial.

Watching Jessica give her opening statement in complete amazement, Mike realises two things the first is that the person who has been his mother for three years is incredible good at what she does and he is completely impressed, and the second thing he realises is that he wants to be just like her, he wants to be just as impressive, he wants to be just as commanding and he hopes that one day he can be.

* * *

 **July 22** **nd** **2000**

It has been months since Mike watched Jessica in court arguing a case that she won and ever since Mike has become even more determine to be just like her, in fact he's been reading more and more legal books so that he can be.

Even though it is a Saturday Jessica is at the office, having dropped Mike off at Trevor's before she came in, working hard. As she is so focused on the work that she is doing it takes Jessica a moment to realise that her phone is ringing.

"Hello." Jessica answers.

"Is this Jessica Pearson?" A voice Jessica doesn't recognize asks.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Doctor Richard Mallard from Brookdale University Hospital and Medical Centre, a Michael Pearson-Ross was just brought in ….."

"Is he okay?" Jessica asks worried, cutting of the doctor before he can say more.

"Mr Pearson-Ross has hurt his arm, but without your consent we cannot asses how hurt he is." Doctor Mallard explains, "According to his two friends who were brought in with him he fell of his bike."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Jessica tells the Doctor, feeling her worry for her son grow.

"Of course, see you soon." Doctor Mallard responds.

The second Jessica hangs up her phone she quickly grabs what she needs and hurries out of her office, honestly not caring about how she must look to the people who watch as she hurries by.

* * *

Honestly, for Jessica the drive to Brooklyn has never felt as long as it did this time. As she sits in the back of her town car Jessica's mind is on her son, she cannot help but worry about him.

"We're here Ms Pearson." Jessica's driver informs her.

"Thank you." Jessica says, getting out of the car and heading inside.

As soon as Jessica walks into the hospital she makes her way over to the information desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I got a call saying my son has been brought in, Michael Pearson-Ross." Jessica says.

"Of course… he's still in the emergency department, go down that corridor and follow the directions."

"Thank you." Jessica responds and does exactly what she is told.

A few minutes later Jessica is let into the emergency department and she is shown into the room where Mike is lying in the bed with Trevor and Tess standing next to his bed.

"Mike." Jessica says, hurrying over to her son.

"Mom." Mike says, sounding thrilled to see her, what he said not drawing on him until after he said it.

"What happened?" Jessica asks, not focusing on how amazing it feels to hear her son say that, even though she wants to, as she is more concerned about his wellbeing.

"Trevor and I were racing down a hill, I hit a rock and went over my handlebars. I landed on my arm." Mike explains to Jessica, "It hurts, it hurts a lot." He says, tears of pain coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Jessica tells her son, hating that he is in so much pain, as she reaches out and pushes his hair out of his face.

"I told you two it was a bad idea." Tess says, looking between Mike and Trevor.

"Yeah, you did." Trevor responds, feeling a little bad about what happened to his friend, and as she hears that Jessica has to fight a frown as she is pretty sure that it would have been Trevor's idea and he convinced Mike.

"It was fun until I was hurt." Mike admits.

"That's usually the case." Jessica comments, "It's probably going to be a little while before we know something, you two don't have to stay." Jessica says, looking between Trevor and Tess.

"I'm not a fan of hospitals." Trevor admits, "I'll call you later." He tells Mike.

"Hope you feel better." Tess says.

"Thanks Trevor, Tess." Mike says and after responding with smiles both Tess and Trevor leave.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Jessica asks her son once they do.

"No." Mike says, "Doctor Mallard should be back soon, he couldn't run tests without getting your consent."

"That's the Law." Jessica tells him.

"I know." Mike responds, and the two of them drift into silence, both hoping that Doctor Mallard comes back soon.

* * *

Hours later, Mike, who now has a red cast on his broken left arm, is lying in bed and Jessica is tucking him in, something which she hasn't done for a little while as Mike said he was getting too old.

"Are you comfortable? Are you in much pain?" Jessica asks worried.

"Yes, I'm comfortable. No, I'm not in much pain." Mike assures Jessica.

"Good." Jessica says, honestly having spent most of the day in a state of worry, "You should have known better than doing something like that." Jessica tells Mike, finally doing what she has purposely not done all day.

"I know." Mike says, "Trevor suggested it, and at first I wasn't sure, but then it sounded really fun and Trevor kept saying that it would be a good idea."

"Mike you've got to stop doing things just because Trevor says it will be a good idea, you've got to decide for yourself and not worry about standing up to him." Jessica tells her son, being pretty sure that one day Trevor is going to get Mike in a lot of trouble, or seriously hurt, or maybe both, and she hates that.

"I didn't want him to think I was no fun." Mike admits.

"I understand that feeling Mike, but if you don't think something is a good idea don't do it, no matter what Trevor, or anyone else, says." Jessica tells her son, hoping that if she tries to do so slowly then she will be able to get Mike to see how much of a bad influence Trevor is.

"I'll remember that." Mike says, not sure if he's going to be able to do that, "About what I said at the hospital…" Mike starts to say.

"We don't have to talk about it if you're not ready." Jessica tells Mike, "I would be more than happy if you want to call me Mom all the time, but I would understand if you're not ready for that." She admits.

"I, I think I want to." Mike admits, as he avoids looking at Jessica, "But…." Mike starts to say, before trailing off, not sure how to explain what he is thinking.

"You're worried that you'll forget about your Mom, that if you call me Mom I'll be replacing her." Jessica realises, being able to tell what Mike is thinking.

"Yeah." Mike says with a nod.

"Mike, you'll never forget your Mom, or your Dad." Jessica assures him, "They'll always be with you, and you wanting to call me Mom, if that's what you want, will not change that. No one can ever replace them."

"Do you really think that?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Jessica admits.

"I'll think about it." Mike responds, failing to hold in a yawn.

"Okay." Jessica says with a nod, "I think it's time you should get some sleep." Jessica says, leaning in and placing a kiss on Mike's head, "Sweet dreams." She tells him before standing up and heading to the door.

"Night Mom." Mike says in a quiet voice and Jessica can't help but smile as she walks out of her son's room. Even though she completely meant what she said about it being okay with her if Mike doesn't want to call her Mom it still means everything to her to hear it, and she would very much like it if he called her Mom all the time, but she will not force him to if he doesn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. It means so much to me.

* * *

 **December 10** **th** **2000**

It has been months since Mike called Jessica Mom for the first time and after he did the first time he started to call her that on occasion and not long after he started to call her that all the time.

It's late on a Sunday night and Jessica is sitting on the floor in the living room using the coffee table as a desk while she works.

Even though he went to bed hours earlier Mike hasn't be able to fall asleep as he has had a lot on his mind, and because he can only think of one thing that will help Mike has made his way down to the living area where he knows his mom is.

"Mom." Mike says from the doorway.

"Mike, I thought you were asleep." Jessica says, sounding surprised.

"I couldn't sleep." Mike says as he walks over, "Can I talk to you?" he asks as he climbs over the side of the couch and sits down.

"Of course, you can always talk to me." Jessica tells Mike as she moves off the floor and back onto the couch where she sits next to her son, "Whatever it is." Jessica says as she has noticed that for the last day that Mike has barely left his room, something which he hasn't done since right after his parents died.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me." Mike admits as he is pretty sure that Jessica won't be okay with at least part of what he has to tell her.

"Mike, I may be disappointed in your actions, or your choices, but I won't be disappointed in you." Jessica assures her son.

"You can't know that." Mike tells Jessica, as he avoids looking at her.

"Yes, I can, and I do." Jessica assures her son, being as comforting as possible, "Just talk to me, Mike, whatever it is."

"You know how I was staying at Trevor's last night?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Jessica says, beginning to suspect that she isn't going to like what Mike has to say as in recent months most things Mike does involving Trevor she doesn't like.

"Well, Trevor's parents went out for a few hours so Tess came over." Mike reveals.

"Okay." Jessica says, knowing that there are several ways this story can go and she isn't sure which way it will go.

"We tried some of his Dad's beer, I only drunk, some of one, I promise!" Mike quickly says.

"We'll talk about it once we talk about what it is that is really bothering you." Jessica tells her son, knowing him well enough to know that it isn't guilt over drinking less than a single beer that is causing him to be unable to sleep.

"We started playing truth or dare." Mike reveals, "After a few rounds Trevor dared Tess and I to kiss, but…." Mike starts to say, before trailing off.

"But what, Mike?" Jessica asks kindly, realising that her son truly is growing up as while he's never be a typical kid this is a big milestone.

"It was nice, I guess, but it didn't feel like how movies, or books, say a first kiss should feel." Mike admits, and then looking away from Jessica because he isn't sure how she is going to react to what he has to say next, "And I was disappointed that I wasn't kissing Trevor." Mike admits, looking down at the ground, and as he does Jessica reaches out and takes her son's hand.

"Mike, look at me." Jessica tells him and Mike hesitantly looks up at his mother, but instead of seeing judgement like he was terrified he would see he only sees support, "That's okay, Mike, there is nothing wrong with wanting to kiss Trevor." Jessica assures her son, "How long have you been feeling like that?"

"A few months, at first I didn't realise what I was feeling." Mike admits, "But then I thought about it more, and looked into it more, and Mom, I think I'm gay." He admits, looking at Jessica, looking slightly lost.

"I'm really proud of you for telling me that, Mike." Jessica tells his son, knowing that she has to tread carefully, as she doesn't want to say the wrong thing, "I love you, Mike." Jessica tells him.

"Am I wrong Mom?" Mike asks worried.

"No." Jessica responds without hesitation, "Mike, thinking that your gay, or being gay, isn't wrong, you're not wrong." Jessica tells her son, stressing the words "Mike, part of growing up is figuring out who you are, and being gay, liking men, may just be part of who you are, and that's okay." Jessica assures him.

"Really?" Mike asks.

"Really." Jessica assures him and Mike throws his arms around Jessica and hugs her tightly.

"I love you Mom."

"Love you too, Mike." Jessica says as she hugs her son, knowing that he is likely going to have a hard time, and face discrimination, but that she will do everything she can to help him, and teach him how to deal with such things, even if she wishes she didn't have to.

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **2001**

It has been a few months since Mike admitted to Jessica that he thinks he might be gay and since then he has become sure of that fact, though the only person who knows is Jessica, Mike hasn't even told Tess and Trevor yet.

It's early evening and Mike is home alone, Jessica not due to be home for a couple of hours, and even though he should be doing his homework Mike is looking through Jessica's office in an attempt to get an idea of what he should get her for her birthday, which is in eight days.

Searching through the office Mike finds a lot of paperwork, which he automatically memorises the contents of, even though he doesn't mean too, but no ideas of what he should get Jessica to for her birthday.

As he searches a document catches Mike's eyes and even though he knows he should he can't help but pick it up, and he starts to read; Jessica and Quentin's divorce papers. As he reads one thing becomes perfectly clear to Mike,

"He didn't tell her about Lisa." Mike says out loud, causing anger to rise up inside of him, as he always assumed that he did, "He lied." He realises and as he does he debates what to do, Mike's first instinct is that he should tell Jessica what he knows, but as quick as that idea comes to him he dismisses it as Jessica and Quentin haven't been together for years which means telling Jessica will just hurt her which is the last thing Mike wants, "I'll only tell her if it comes up." Mike decides as he puts the divorce papers back where he found them, "None of this helps me figure out a birthday present." He realises, then the idea comes to him, "Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Mike realises and so he picks up the desk phone and dials a number,

"Hello." A voice answers after a few rings.

"Hi Leah, it's Mike. I need your help." Mike admits.

"Of course I'll help you, Mike. That's what an aunts for, what do you need?" Leah asks and Mike explains that he needs help figuring out what to get Jessica for her birthday.

* * *

 **April 25** **th** **2001**

As Jessica gets up extremely early Mike set an alarm to make sure he was up even earlier so that he could arrange what he had planned.

Having been woken up the second his alarm went off Mike has gotten changed and headed downstairs. Once downstairs Mike put his present for Jessica on the kitchen bench and got started on cooking breakfast.

Knowing exactly what he has to do as he memorized instructions on how to Mike spends about half an hour cooking and just as he is about to finish Mike hears footsteps and he looks over to see Jessica walking in.

"Mike? Are you cooking breakfast?" Jessica asks, sounding surprised.

"Happy Birthday." Mike says with a smile.

"You made breakfast for my birthday?" Jessica says, feeling touched.

"Yep." Mike says with a smile, "It was Leah's idea." Mike reveals as he starts to serve it up.

"Of course it was." Jessica says as she sits down across from Mike.

"The present is for you too." Mike tells Jessica.

"You didn't have to get me a present to." Jessica tells her son.

"I wanted to." Mike admits, "I hope you like it." He says.

"I'm sure I will." Jessica says as she opens the present and inside she finds what looks like a scrap book. Opening the book she finds it full of pictures of her and Mike together, or just Mike, as well as items relating to times they've had together, "Mike this is incredible." She says, smiling at her son.

"Really, you like it?" Mike asks, sounding worried.

"I love it." Jessica says, climbing off the stool to walk around to her son, "I love you Mike."

"Love you too." Mike responds and Jessica hugs her son feeling that Mike just gave her a truly incredible gift.

* * *

 **October 20** **th** **2001**

It has been months since Jessica's birthday and ever since the events of September eleventh living in New York have become very different for everyone.

It is a Saturday afternoon and Mike is sitting with Trevor and Tess in Trevor's room, the three of them watching movies together.

"Do you want to try something?" Trevor asks, looking between Tess and Mike.

"Depends on what it is." Mike says, sounding uncertain.

"This." Trevor says, pulling a baggy out from under his pillow which several joints in it.

"That's what I'm talking about." Tess says with a grin, "Hand one over."

"Mike?" Trevor asks curious.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it's a good idea." Mike says, sounding uncertain.

"It's a great idea." Trevor tells him, "You'll like how it feels, trust me." He says and Mike still looks uncertain.

"Mike, just give it a try, if you don't like it you'll never hear either of us ask again." Tess says, giving Trevor a look which says, 'you will do as I say'

"Okay, I'll try it." Mike tells Tess and Trevor.

"Great, you're going to have some fun for once." Trevor says with a grin as he pulls the joins out of the bag as Tess grabs the lighter that is near her.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Tess, Trevor and Mike are all high and sitting around Trevor's bedroom, having turned off the movies and put on music. Trevor is sitting on his bed; Tess is sitting on the table while Mike is sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"This feels strange." Mike admits, looking around in amazement as he has never felt anything like this.

"But good, right?" Tess asks.

"Yeah." Mike says, looking around the room, "I can see music." He says, causing Tess to laugh.

"Told you it would be good." Trevor says with a smirk.

"We need food, and drink." Tess says.

"You know where the kitchen is." Trevor says.

"Right, I do." Tess says, getting up and heading downstairs.

"You okay, Michael?" Trevor asks moving sliding off his bed so that he is sitting next to Mike.

"I think so." Mike says, sounding uncertain, "I feel free. Like anything is possible." He admits.

"That tends to happen when you're high." Trevor tells him, "Everything feels so much better."

"Yeah…." Mike starts to say, but then, before he can think it though, before he can he can remind himself about how much of a bad idea it is he moves forward and kisses Trevor. For a couple of seconds it feels good, so much better than the kiss he exchanged with Tess, but the Trevor pushes him back, hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Trevor asks, sounding furious.

"I thought….I…. I'm sorry." Mike says, tears coming to his eyes and he quickly, falling more than once, gets to his feet and goes running out of the room.

As Mike runs down the stairs, he almost runs straight into Tess.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Tess asks concerned, becoming worried as Mike is crying and looking horrified.

"I got to go." Mike says, pushing himself past Tess and running out.

"MIKE." Tess calls but Mike just keeps running.

* * *

Honestly if asked Mike wouldn't be able to explain how he did it, but Mike manages to get home without a problem. Once Mike is safely home he closes and locks the door behind him, leaning against it as he takes several deep breaths, realising that the effects of the joint have started to wear off as he feels more normal than he did before, which isn't a good thing as the gravity of what he did is starting to drawn on him and he feels horror, and pain.

"I need a shower." Mike realises, "And wash my clothes." He says, pushing away from the door and heading to his room, knowing that he doesn't want to have to explain to Jessica what he had been doing.

* * *

Hours after Mike got home Jessica does, carrying dinner from a restaurant for the two of them. Even though she prefers to cook food for her and Mike Jessica has had a very long day at the firm and decided to pick up something instead of cooking

"MIKE, I'M HOME." Jessica calls as she heads into the kitchen.

Once Jessica gets to the kitchen and puts everything down she realises that she hasn't heard the sound of footsteps and so she heads towards the stairs, "MIKE?" Jessica calls and once more she doesn't get a response, which causes her to frown as Mike usually calls if he's staying at Trevor's.

Knowing that she has to find out what is going on Jessica makes her way upstairs and heads straight to Mikes room.

"Mike?" Jessica asks as she knocks on the door. At first she gets no response and she suspects that maybe he's not home but then she hears a sob and so she pushes the door open and she finds Mike lying on his bed, curled up in a ball, crying.

"Mike?" Jessica says worried, hurrying over to her son, "What happened?" Jessica asks worried as she gets to her son's side and sits down next to him, "Talk to me, Mike." Jessica says, looking over her son for a sign that he is hurt, but she doesn't see any, and that doesn't fill her with comfort.

"I screwed up, Mom." Mike says, rolling over to face Jessica, and pushing himself up, looking at his mother with tears rolling down his face and a look of pain on his face, "I…." Mike starts to say but then he just throws his arms around Jessica and hugs her, burring his head in her should.

"I've got you, Mike. Let it out." Jessica says as she holds her son, "It's okay, it will be okay." Jessica assures him as she rubs her hand on Mike's back in comfort.

Jessica isn't even sure how long she holds her son, and honestly she doesn't mind, but then Mike starts to calm down and eventually he pushes himself away from his mother.

"What happened?" Jessica asks Mike once he does.

"I kissed Trevor." Mike reveals, and Jessica tenses at that, having a pretty good idea about what happened, "And it felt good Mom, really good, but then he pushed me away, he was so angry and I ran." Mike reveals, becoming upset again, "I screwed everything up Mom! I've probably lost him forever and Tess will probably want nothing to do with me either! I ruined everything!" Mike says, becoming upset again.

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jessica says, hugging her son, not sure what else to say as not only has her son gotten his heart broken for the first time, but he may have lost his two best friends, his only two friends.

"Nothing's ever going to be okay again!" Mike says, completely believing that.

"Mike, I want you to listen to me." Jessica says as they once more break apart, "One day you're going to meet someone and when you kiss him he's going to push you away, he's going to want to be with you." Jessica tells her son, "You're not going to feel like this forever." Jessica assures her son.

"It feels like it will." Mike admits.

"I know." Jessica tells her son, "But I promise it won't." Jessica assures him, "You're an incredible person Mike, anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"You're my Mom, you have to say that." Mike tells her.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Jessica tells her son with a supportive smile.

"Mom, have I lost my only friends?" Mike asks worried.

"Honestly, I don't know." Jessica admits, "But I know that you're just going to have to take things one day at a time, and see what happened." Jessica says, being pretty sure that she has nothing more reassuring to say, which she hates.

"I wish I didn't do it." Mike tells Jessica.

"I get that." Jessica tells him, "But Mike, you've had feelings for Trevor for a while, would you still rather be wondering about what could be? Isn't it better that you know?" Jessica asks curious.

"Not knowing didn't hurt as much." Mike says sadly, "And I had hope." Mike says and Jessica just hugs her son, having no idea what else to say.

"I have dinner downstairs, are you hungry?" Jessica asks her son curious.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike responds and the two of them head downstairs, Jessica being determine to do whatever she has to do to help her son get through this heartbreak.

* * *

 **October 22** **nd** **2001**

It has been two days since Mike kissed Trevor while high and ever since he hasn't spoken to either Trevor or Tess, instead he spent Sunday at the firm with Jessica doing extra work and reading legal books, something which proved to be a great distraction.

Even though he is sure that Jessica would have let him stay home, or go into the firm, if he asked, Mike didn't want to avoid and so he decided to go to school, though he does intend to avoid Trevor.

As he has a free period first up Mike plans to hide in a part of the library that Trevor never goes to, but first he has to go to his locker to get some things.

"Mike." A voice says as Mike start to search through his locker.

"I can't talk, Tess. I have to get to class." Mike tells her, honestly wanting to avoid her as well, at least for a little while.

"No, you don't. You have a free." Tess says as Mike closes her locker, "And you're coming with me." She says reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Tess…." Mike starts to object.

"Nope, no arguments." Tess says, pulling him down the corridor.

* * *

A few minutes later Tess and Mike, who is still being pulled by his friend, arrive at the bleaches.

"Sit." Tess tells Mike.

"Tess…." Mike starts to object.

"Sit." Tess says sternly and so Mike sits with a sigh, "What happened?" Tess asks kindly.

"What did Trevor tell you?" Mike asks curious.

"Nothing." Tess says as she sits down next to Mike, "But I can guess."

"I really don't think you can." Mike tells Tess, as he avoids looking at her.

"Let me guess, you decided to act on your feelings for Trevor, and he didn't react well." Tess guesses.

"How'd you know?" Mike asks, turning to look at her in shock.

"I know you, and I know Trevor." Tess says simply, "I'm sorry, Mike. I can't imagine how much you are hurting."

"I'm just trying to forget about it." Mike admits.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Tess says, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Like I said, I'm trying not to think about it." Mike says, pulling away, "I'm going to head to the library, I have work to do." Mike says standing up and starting to walk away.

"Mike." Tess says, causing Mike to turn around, "As far as I'm concerned you kissing Trevor, you liking guys, doesn't change anything. As far as I'm concerned you're still my friend, still the person I've known since you were seven." Tess says, having only spoken once she was sure that no one was close by.

"Thanks Tess." Mike says gratefully, before walking away.

* * *

 **November 6** **th** **2001**

It has been over two weeks since Mike kissed Trevor and ever since he hasn't said the two of them haven't said anything to each other, in fact they have both been doing their best to avoiding each other, something which Mike has been doing by either spending his free time with his grandmother or at the firm with Jessica.

Making his way into class, where there is going to be a big test, a test that Mike isn't at all worried about, Mike takes his seat, and just waits for the rest of his class. To Mike's complete shock, when Trevor walks in, he walks over and sits next to Mike.

"Hi." Trevor says to Mike.

"Hey." Mike responds, not overly sure what else to say.

"So, big test today." Trevor comments.

"Yeah." Mike says, feeling incredible awkward as he wonders what is going on.

"So, I've been busy lately and I haven't really had a chance to study." Trevor admits.

"You've got to be sitting me." Mike says angrily.

"Michael…." Trevor starts to say.

"No, we haven't said a word to each other in over two weeks, and now you're talking to me just so that I can help you cheat, think again." Mike says angrily, before getting up and moving to a chair far away from Trevor.

* * *

As usual Mike managed to complete the test first and because of that he was able to go straight to the library. Where he said for the rest of the period and didn't even move when the lunch bell rung.

"Michael." A voice says, seven minutes after the lunch bell rung.

"What do you want, Trevor?" Mike asks, not looking up from his book.

"I thought we should talk." Trevor says, honestly he would very much like to continue to avoid Mike, but if he does that then he'll have no chance of passing school, "About what happened."

"I thought our avoiding each other said everything." Mike comments.

"Not everything." Trevor says, sitting down across from Mike, "Look, I don't want to avoid you anymore. You're my best friend." Trevor tells him, "I'm not going to deny that what happened surprised me." He admits.

"I'd say it did more than surprise you." Mike mutters, having moved beyond anger at himself and moved over to anger at Trevor.

"Look Mike, I need some time to figure things out, figure out how I feel, but until then can't we just go back to how we used to be?" Trevor asks, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Mike admits, telling the complete truth, "And yeah, I think we can do that." Mike says, not entirely sure whether he can be just friends with Trevor now that they kissed, but he's willing to try.

* * *

Hours later Mike, in a much better mood than he has been in a weeks are making himself comfortable on the couch in Jessica's office, her assistant having told Mike that she is at a meeting with someone from the DA's office and that she'll be back soon, and so he just sits on the couch and gets started on his homework.

Within half an hour Mike has finished his homework and has gone to the library to get some book, which he has been reading for about ten minutes when Jessica walks in.

"Hi Mom."

"Mike." Jessica greats as she puts up her jacket and heads over to her desk, "How was school?"

"Good." Mike says with a grin, "Trevor and I are friends again."

"Really?" Jessica asks, sounding a little surprised about that.

"Yep, he said he needs some time to figure out how he feels about everything but we're going back to how we used to be until then." Mike explains as Jessica walks over to her son after putting her stuff on her desk.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Jessica asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I can be." Mike answers, "Why were you at the DA's office?"

"I was checking in with Harvey, seeing how he's getting settled in." Jessica reveals, as Harvey only started at the DA office a few months ago, "And working a case."

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, knowing that Jessica can't talk about a case.

"So, I've got a lot of work to do before I can go home." Jessica admits, "I can call the car service to take you home if you'd like." She offers.

"Nah, I'll rather stay here." Mike admits, telling the complete truth.

"Okay, if you change your mind let me know." Jessica tells him, "I've got to go talk to Gordon, I'll be back soon." Jessica says before heading out of the room.

* * *

 **March 2** **nd** **2002**

It has been months since Mike and Trevor decided to try and move passed what happened and ever since then they haven't talked about it, but they have kissed a few more times, but only when they were high, and they don't talk about it later, even though Mike would like to Trevor clearly doesn't want to and Mike has, quiet reluctantly, not brought it up.

It's a Saturday morning and after sleeping in a while Mike has gotten up and headed downstairs, honest not expecting Jessica to be home, but to his surprise Jessica is sitting in the living room working.

"Mike, can you come in here." Jessica requests, and without a word Mike walks into the living room and climbs over the couch and sits next to her.

"What's going on?" Mike asks curious.

"It's your sixteenth birthday Monday, and I wanted to talk to you about an idea I have for one of your presents." Jessica tells Mike.

"I don't want to learn to drive." Mike says, without hesitation, knowing that that is what Jessica is about to suggests as it makes sense.

"Mike, I know that after what happened, what you went through it might scare you, but…." Jessica starts to say, not wanting Mike's fears to control him.

"I don't want to drive!" Mike says angrily, "I never want to be behind the wheel of a car." Mike says, "Please don't make me." Mike requests, sounding so much younger than he is.

"I won't." Jessica assures her son, "I just thought it might be something you'd like."

"It's not." Mike tells her.

"Okay." Jessica says with a nod, "If you change your mind all you have to do is tell me and I'll teach you." Jessica tells her son.

"I won't." Mike says, knowing that without hesitation and the two of them drift into silence.

"I'm going to go visit with Grammy today. Are you working from home all day or going into the office?" Mike asks curious, breaking the silence after a few moments.

I'm heading into the office later today." Jessica admits.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Mike says, "I'll probably head into the firm after visiting with Grammy, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Jessica says, "I'll see you later." Jessica says, giving her son a hug and kissing his cheek before Mike gets up and heads upstairs.

* * *

 **September 9** **th** **2002**

True to his word Mike hasn't changed his mind about learning to drive, even though Trevor and Tess, both offered to teach him, he gave them the same answer he gave Jessica.

"Mike, it's time to wake up." Jessica says, shaking her son awake.

"Go away." Mike says annoyed, "I'm sleeping."

"No, you've got to get up. It's the first day of school." Jessica tells him, "It's your last first day of high school."

"Right it is." Mike says, looking slightly more awake.

"I'm getting breakfast ready and my driver is driving us." Jessica informs Mike.

"Schools in the opposite direction to the firm." Mike notes.

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you downstairs." Jessica tells her son before getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

A while later Jessica and Mike, in Jessica's town car, arrive near Mike's school.

"Are coming to the firm after school?" Jessica asks her son.

"Yeah, probably. I'll call if things change." Mike responds.

"Okay. Have a good day." Jessica says, giving her son a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Mike responds returning the hug.

"Have a good day." Jessica tells him.

"I'm sure I will." Mike responds, "Bye." He says before getting out of the car.

After Mike gets out of the car Jessica watches him until she can't see him anymore before telling her driver to get going and she heads to the office, trying not to think about how odd it is going to be in a years' time when Mike is at college as she has no doubt that that is exactly where Mike is going to be, the only question is which college.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **November 29** **th** **2002**

Fast asleep in her bed Jessica is woken by her phone ringing.

"Jessica Pearson." Jessica answers, feeling half asleep, but because she is used to getting calls from clients late she isn't fazed.

"Mom, it's me." Mike's voice says and the second she hears her son's voice Jessica feels wide awake.

"Mike, what's wrong? What happened?" Jessica asks worried.

"Um, I've um, been arrested." Mike reveals, preparing himself for his mother's disappointment.

"WHAT! Why? What happened?" Jessica asks, more worried about her son than upset with him, at least right now, "Which precinct are you at?" Jessica asks worried.

"The 84th." Mike reveals, "I was with Trevor and Tess… it's a long story." Mike reveals.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. You're a minor so they can't talk to you, but if they try, say you're not saying anything without your lawyer. Do not say a single word until I get there." Jessica tells her son.

"I won't." Mike assures her.

"I'll see you soon, you'll be okay, Mike." Jessica assures her son before hanging up.

* * *

A while after getting the call from her son Jessica is walking into the eighty forth police precinct and straight up to the intake desk.

"How can I help you?" the intake officer asks.

"Michael Pearson-Ross, I'm his mother, and his lawyer." Jessica says, knowing that either will be able to get her into see Mike with him being a minor, but saying both is better.

"Of course, I'll get an offer to take you through to him." The officer says, picking up the phone.

For about a minute Jessica waits until a young detective comes out from behind and walks over to Jessica.

"Ms Pearson?" the detective asks.

"Yes." Jessica answers, "Where's my son?"

"I'm Detective Tyler, I'll take you back to him." Detective Tyler says.

"What happened?" Jessica asks worried as she follows the Detective.

"Your son was with two other people, and they were arrested for possession of marijuana." Detective Tyler explains.

"I see." Jessica says, trying to keep the anger out of her voice as she didn't even know that Mike did drugs, which means she failed him.

"Your son had less only fifteen grams. Which means, as I'm sure you know, he'll only get a one hundred dollar fine and it will not go on his record." Detective Tyler explains, "Now that you're here he can go once the fine is settled."

"What about the people who were with him?" Jessica asks, feeling glad that her son isn't in a lot of trouble, though she is angry about the trouble he is in.

"The same thing for them, thought they both had slightly more, their parents have already gotten them." Detective Tyler tells Jessica, "Here you are." He says, opening the door to a room where Jessica finds Mike sitting at a table.

"Mom." Mike says, sounding glad to see her, standing up.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks worried as she walks over to her son.

"Yeah." Mike answers and Jessica just pulls her son into a hug, "I'm sorry, Mom."

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Jessica tells him, feeling anger at Mike's actions now that she knows he is okay, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

A while later, and after a basically silent car trip Jessica and Mike finally arrive back home.

"Living room." Jessica tells her son as he tries to head towards the stairs and instead he turns and heads there instead.

Walking into the living room Mike sits down on the couch while Jessica stands up.

"How long have you been using marijuana?" Jessica asks her son.

"The first time was the day I kissed Trevor for the first time." Mike reveals, knowing better than lying to his mother, "I've only do it on occasions." He reveals.

"I see." Jessica says with a nod, "That's it, you're not allowed to see Trevor anymore." Jessica tells her son.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mike yells as he stands up.

"Watch your tone, Michael." Jessica tells her son, in a warning tone of voice, "Mike, Trevor just keeps getting you in trouble. He gets you to cheat for him, and now this, he's a bad influence on you and he's just going to get you in serious trouble." Jessica tells his son.

"Mom, that's so unfair!" Mike says, sounding furious, "I love him Mom, and I don't care what you say, he's my friend."

"A friend who keeps dragging you down." Jessica tells him, "Mike, was it your idea to try the pot in the first place?" being pretty sure that she can guess the answer.

"No." Mike admits, still sounding angry.

"Who convinced you to try it?" Jessica asks, knowing the answer.

"Trevor." Mike mutters.

"Exactly!" Jessica tells his son, moving over to him, "Mike you are a smart kid, an incredible kid, you've got college coming and with your brain you can do whatever you want, but your choices can change that. Trevor's an anchor, Mike, he's just going to drag you down, if you let him."

"Well I won't let him," Mike informs his mother, "Mom, you said it yourself, I'm smart, and Trevor isn't as bad as you think he is." He tells her, "He means everything to me and I can't just turn my back." He says, "Please, please don't make me cut him out of my life, coz if I did it would destroy me, and I'll never forgive you." Mike begs, it being clear that he is telling the complete truth, and honestly it is the last few words that get to Jessica the most.

"Here's what's going to happen, for the rest of the year you're going to come to the firm every day after school, or you're going to your grandmothers, same with weekends." Jessica tells Mike, "I will check in with Edith, and if you're not there then we're going to have another conversation." She tells her son, "I'm giving you a chance to show me that you can make the right choices, but if you get in trouble again, whether it be at school or something like this, then this won't be a conversation. You will stop being friends with Trevor." Jessica tells her son, not being completely okay with it, but she wants to give her son a chance to do the right thing.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, "And I promise Mom, I won't get high again."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Jessica tells him.

"I will keep this." Mike assure her.

"Good, go to bed." Jessica tells him.

"Night Mom." Mike says, giving his mother a hug and kiss.

"Night Mike." Jessica says and as her son heads up to bed Jessica heads over to where she keeps bottles of scotch and pours herself a very large drink, knowing that she needs it after the night she has had.

* * *

 **January 3** **rd** **2003**

In the months since Mike was arrested he has been doing his best not to get into trouble. He has been spending all his spare time either with his grandmother or at the firm with Jessica, and he has managed to keep his promise and has not gotten high again.

"Good, you're here." Jessica says as she walks into her office and finds Mike where she finds him most days, sitting on her couch and doing his homework.

"Of course I am." Mike responds.

"We need to talk." Jessica says, walking over to her son, and going by the tone of voice his mother is using Mike can guess that this isn't going to be a good conversation.

"What about?"

"About the fact that you're lying to me." Jessica tells him

"I'm not." Mike quickly says, as Jessica sits down next to him.

"Then what do you call the fact that you told me two months ago that you got all your college applications in, but then when I was in your room this morning I found a pile of them, all blank." Jessica tells her son, "Why did you lie?" she asks.

"Technically I didn't. I got the one application I wanted in." Mike tells Jessica.

"That pile had basically every school in it." Jessica tells him.

"Not every school." Mike corrects, "I applied to NYU. That's the only school I want to go to."

"This has to do with Trevor, doesn't it?" Jessica asks as last time she and Mike talked about college he wanted to go to Harvard Law eventually, and do his undergraduate there too.

"Wow, you don't have to go straight to him, maybe I don't feel like leaving the city yet." Mike argues, not telling his mother that she is right.

"If that was the case you would have applied to Columbia too." Jessica tells Mike, "Mike, what about Harvard?"

"There's nothing that says I can't go to Harvard Law if I do my undergrad at NYU, your protégée did that exact thing." Mike points out, making a good argument.

"I'm not saying that NYU is a bad school, Mike. I'm saying that you need to make this decision based on what is best for you, not by what school Trevor is going to." Jessica tells her son, "If you make the decision based on that you're going to regret it."

"No, I'm not." Mike tells Jessica, wanting to believe that, "And even if I do I can always apply for a transfer later."

"That's true." Jessica tells him, "Mike, we might disagree about Trevor, and I really don't like that you're making this decision because of him, but I do trust you, and I do want what's best for you. I don't think you choosing to go to NYU because that is where Trevor is going to go is what's best for you."

"You're never going to like Trevor, are you?" Mike asks, with a frown.

"No." Jessica answers, not even needing to think about him, "Mike I know what Trevor means to you, so I'll always try to like him, but that doesn't change all the trouble he's gotten you into. That doesn't change the way he treats you."

"There's nothing wrong with the way Trevor treats me." Mike says quickly.

"Mike, yes there is." Jessica tells her son, "And I hate that you can't see it because you deserve so much better." Jessica says as it kills her to see the way Trevor treats Mike and it kills her that he accepts it.

"I don't want to talk about this." Mike tells his mother.

"Mike…." Jessica starts to say.

"I'm going to go grab some books from the library." Mike says, heading out of Jessica's office, causing Jessica to sigh as she watches him go, knowing that it wasn't a good conversation, but that they've talked about Trevor, and what Jessica thinks of him, more than they have before.

* * *

 **June 26** **th** **2003**

In the months since Mike and Jessica talked about Mike going to NYU because of Trevor Mike has unsurprisingly gotten in and he has managed to stay out of trouble, and has not gotten high once, even though he has been around Trevor and Tess while they have been high.

It is early morning, on what is going to be a big day for Mike, and he is in his room putting on a suit with a skinny tie, when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mike says and he isn't at all surprised when Jessica walks in, wearing her best clothes.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" Jessica asks her son.

"Almost." Mike answers as he tries to fix his tie.

"Come here." Jessica says to her son and Mike walks over to her, "You've got to start brushing your hair more, Michael." Jessica tells him as she fixes his tie.

"It's not that bad." Mike says, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it is." Jessica informs him, "I'm proud of you, Mike. Graduating first of your class at seventeen." Jessica tells him.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says with a smile.

"And your Mom and Dad would be proud too." Jessica assures Mike.

"You think?" Mike asks, sounding uncertain.

"I know." Jessica assures him.

"I know it might not be the best time to ask, but I have you given any more thought about what I asked a few weeks ago?" Mike asks curious.

"I have." Jessica confirms.

"And?" Mike asks eagerly, wanting to know what's going on.

"I'll sign the papers so that you can live in the dorms." Jessica says as due to the fact that Mike is still underage he needs Jessica's permission to live on the dorm.

"Thank you! Thank you Mom!" Mike says before hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome Mike, you made your case about wanting a normal college experience." Jessica tells him.

"I love you, so much." Mike tells his mother.

"I love you too, Mike." Jessica says as she hugs her son tightly, "Come on, we've got a graduation to get to." Jessica tells him.

"Yeah, we do." Mike says with a smile, "'And we've got to pick up Grammy."

"That we do." Jessica responds and the two of them head out of Mike's room, Jessica feeling incredible proud of her son and all he's achieved.

* * *

 **October 29** **th** **2003**

It has been four months since Mike graduated college and after he spent his summer spending time with Jessica, his grandmother and even Trevor and Tess, Mike started at NYU and even though it is ridiculously easy for him he is enjoying it.

As he got a message from Jessica saying that she needs to see him at the firm Mike has used his afternoon off to make his way into the firm, going not just because Jessica needs to see him, but because there is something he needs to tell her.

Walking out of the elevator Mike is surprised to find Jessica waiting for him.

"You never wait by the elevator." Mike comments, upon seeing his mother.

"I do when I have something to show you." Jessica tells her son, "Look." She says, pointing her head towards the wall and so Mike turns to look and to his complete shock he sees,

PEARSON HARDMAN

Where Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke used to be.

"Oh my god." Mike says, sounding shocked, "That's incredible, Mom." Mike says, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Mike." Jessica responds.

"I'm so proud of you." Mike tells his mother completely meaning that, "I want to hear everything." Mike tells her, as they break apart.

"And I'll tell you." Jessica assurers him, "But first I want to hear everything about how you're doing." Jessica tells him, "I want to hear how school's going." Jessica says as they make their way towards Jessica's office.

"Schools good." Mike reveals, "And you were right." He reveals.

"About what, specifically?" Jessica asks her son, knowing that there are a lot of things that Mike could be talking about.

"NYU, about me regretting choosing a school because of Trevor." Mike admits.

"What happened?" Jessica asks, kindly assuming that something did.

"It's not the right place for me." Mike admits, "And not even being at the same place as Trevor can make up for that." He explains, "I've applied for a transfer to Harvard."

"You did?" Jessica asks surprised.

"Yeah, I did." Mike tells her, "I made this choice for me, Mom, because it's what I want, and that's why I know I'm not going to regret it."

"I'm proud of you Mike." Jessica tells her son, completely meaning that and honestly she is very happy about the distance that is going to be between Mike and Trevor, and she is pretty sure that Harvard is going to be a much better place for her son.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says with a smile, "So, the great coup, what happened?" he asks curious.

"Well, it all started, actually, not that long ago." Jessica admits as they arrive at Jessica's office and she begins to explain to her son how Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke became Pearson Hardman.

* * *

 **February 28** **th** **2004**

It has been four months since Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke became Pearson Hardman and even though Jessica has been extremely busy she has still found time to see her son. Things for Mike at NYU have been good and he has found out that his transfer to Harvard has been approved, but his happiness at that was short lived as he and Trevor went to a poker game, a poker game where Mike lost money that Trevor borrowed from a drug dealer because he played with people who cheated.

Those events have lead Mike to Pearson Hardman on a Saturday morning so that he can ask his mother a huge favour, as if he doesn't ask her, or if she says no, then he is going to have to do something he promised himself he would never do.

As he gets to Jessica's office Mike just walks past and straight into Jessica's office, her assistant not saying a word as she knows who Mike is.

"Hey, Mom."

"Mike." Jessica says, standing up, "It's good to see you." Jessica tells him, "I'm guessing you're here to tell me about Harvard."

"Not exactly, how do you know I got in?" Mike asks, more surprised than he should be.

"I have connections, I found out as soon as you were sent the letter." Jessica tells her son, "I'm proud of you."

"You might not be saying that in a few minutes." Mike says, looking down at the ground.

"Michael, what happened?" Jessica asks and right away Mike knows that things likely aren't going to go well for him as Jessica called him Michael.

"Last night Trevor and I went to a party to celebrate." Mike reveals, "There was a poker game." Mike reveals and Jessica tenses as she can guess where her son is going, "I thought I could win, I should have won, and so Trevor lent me money." Mike explains, "But the other people cheated and this morning Trevor tells me that the money wasn't even his, that it was a loan."

"From who?" Jessica asks and Mike avoids looking at her, "Mike I can't help you if you don't tell me everything." Jessica tells him, "Who'd Trevor borrow money from?"

"A drug dealer." Mike admits, "Mom, I know you don't like him, but he means so much to me, and this is all my fault." Mike reveals, "He needs the money he borrowed back and I'm going to do whatever I have to keep him from getting hurt because of this." Mike tells Trevor, causing Jessica to really not like the sound of that.

"How much?" Jessica asks her son, being able to guess some of the things that Mike could do to get money, and not planning on letting him do a single one of them.

"A thousand dollars." Mike answers.

"I'll give you the money." Jessica tells her son.

"Thank you, Mom, thank you." Mike says, feeling incredible grateful.

"But you're not going to live with Trevor anymore." Jessica tells her son and the smile disappears from Mike's face, "You're moving back home and you're going to spend all summer at the firm." Jessica explains, "You and Trevor are done. Mike, if he's borrowing money from drug dealers then he is more than bad news, and he's just going to keep dragging you down and he'll hurt you." Jessica says, walking towards him, "I know this might seem unfair, but it's what's best for you." Jessica says, being prepared to do whatever she has to do to protect her son.

"I need a few days before I can move home." Mike admits, not overly sure what he feels about what his mother is saying as there is a part of him that can't imagine his life without Trevor in it, but since they have been at college Mike has seen another side of Trevor the side that everyone else is always seeing, and he isn't sure that he likes it.

"If you're not home by your birthday then I'm coming to you to get you and your stuff." Jessica tells her son, as on Thursday is Mike's eighteenth birthday.

"That's fair." Mike says.

"Good." Jessica tells him, going over to her bag, taking out her purse, and pulling out money, "Here, one thousand dollars." Jessica says, handing the money to her son, "Do not go with Trevor when he hands the money over, and I've meant everything I've said." Jessica tells him.

"I know." Mike says as he takes the money, "Thank you, Mom." Mike says and Jessica just hugs him.

"I love you." Jessica says as she hugs her son.

"Love you too." Mike responds, "I better get going." Mike says as they break apart.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few days." Jessica tells him.

"Yeah, you will." Mike assures his mother and he heads out of her office.

Not really paying attention to where he is going Mike wakes his way through the office, thinking all about the fact that he's going to have to hand the money to protect the person he loves, and tell him that he agreed not to see him again in the same conversation.

"Hey, watch where you're going." A voice says, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Mike says, not looking up at the person's face as he steps into the elevator.

"You should be." Harvey says, not getting a good look at the kid as Mike has his head down as the elevator doors close.

* * *

A while after Mike left Pearson Hardman he arrives back at his and Trevor's dorm room where he is unsurprised to find Trevor waiting.

"So?" Trevor asks as soon as he sees Mike.

"She gave me the money."

"But she hates me." Trevor says sounding surprised, then he realises, "She did it for you." He realises.

"Yeah, she did." Mike answers, "We're going now to hand the money over."

"You're not coming with me." Trevor tells him.

"Yes, I am." Mike says, deciding to break that word to his mother so that he can hold of telling Trevor that they can't see each other again until he has to leave.

"Mike…" Trevor starts to say.

"No arguments, let's go." Mike say and the two of them head out of the dorm room.

* * *

 **March 2** **nd** **2004**

It has been three days since Mike went to his mom to get money to help Trevor and ever since Mike has been trying to think about how to tell Trevor that he is leaving, but he hasn't been able to figure out how.

Even though he has a class Mike is pretty surer that he wouldn't be able to concentrate and so he has headed back to his dorm. Walking into his and Trevor's dorm room Mike doesn't find the dorm empty like he was expecting, instead he finds Trevor making out with someone, a man, on the couch.

"You've got to be shitting me." Mike says, his voice full of pain.

"Mike…" Trevor objects.

"Don't…" Mike says before running into his room.

The second Mike is in his room he starts to pack up his stuff, and for the first time since Jessica told him that he has to stop seeing Trevor Mike doesn't feel guilty about that.

For ten minutes Mike packs up his stuff, but then his door opens and Trevor walks in.

"You're leaving, over that?" Trevor asks shocked.

"No, I'm leaving because it was one of Mom's conditions for giving me money." Mike explains to Trevor, "This just makes me realises that it's the right choice."

"Michael…." Trevor starts to say.

"I don't want to hear it." Mike tells Trevor, "For years, I've accepted that you can't accept what you've felt about me, so I've kept us quiet. I've let you screw me when you were high, and then treat me like crap, and use me, when you weren't, but I did that because I thought you did actually care about me, but just weren't ready to accept that you were Bi." Mike reveals, "I naive and stupid, because here you are, making out with some other guy, and you're not even high." He says angrily, "Mom was right, and you can get out of my room, I'll be gone in half an hour." Mike says.

"Mike, please…." Trevor starts to say.

"GET OUT." Mike yells angrily.

* * *

Having not said a word to Trevor, even though Trevor tried to make him, Mike left the dorms, carrying all his stuff in bags and made his way to his mother's house.

Having been home long enough to unpack all his stuff, Mike hears someone arriving downstairs and so he heads down there.

"Hey Mom." Mike greats, as he walks down the stairs.

"Mike, I didn't know you were coming home today." Jessica says, though she looks pleased to see him.

"I wasn't planning on it." Mike admits, walking over and hugging her tightly.

"What's this for?" Jessica asks, though she is glad for the hug.

"You were right about Trevor, about everything, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen." Mike tells her.

"I didn't want to be right, Mike, I didn't want you to be hurt." Jessica tells him, wondering just what Trevor has done to make Mike see who he really is.

"I know." Mike mutters, taking comfort in his mother's arms, like he has so many times before.

* * *

 **May 31** **st** **2004**

It has been almost three months since Mike moved back in with his mother and ever since Mike has been attending his classes while living at home and since then he has been doing his best to avoid Trevor, something which is rather difficult when Trevor has been making an effort to be outside his classes.

It is the first Monday of the summer break and because of that Mike and Jessica are walking through the halls of Pearson Hardman, towards Jessica's office.

"Am I imagining it or are there a lot less people than usual?" Mike asks Jessica as they make their way to Jessica's office.

"Daniel Hardman has all the Associates working on a big case." Jessica explains, "If we win this it will be huge for our firm." She admits, "You're probably not going to see an associate all summer." Jessica admits, knowing that if Harvey and Mike run into each other then she will introduce them, but with how busy Hardman is keeping Harvey and the other associates she very much doubts it will happen.

"So, are there books in the library that I can't read because the associates are going to need them?" Mike asks curious, as the arrive at Jessica's office.

"You're not going to be reading." Jessica tells her son.

"Then what am I going to be doing?" Mike asks confused.

"My grunt work." Jessica reveals.

"Are you shitting me?" Mike asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Nope." Jessica tells her son, "You're going to be my intern for the summer, basically a summer associate." She reveals.

"Awesome." Mike says with a smirk.

"Don't say awesome." Jessica says, "And get to work." She tells Mike, referring to the table.

"Yes Mom." Mike says, walking over to the table with a grin on his face where he gets started on what he has to do.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike and Jessica arrived at the firm and ever since they have both been working.

"Jessica, I need you to take a meeting for me." A voice says walking into the room.

"What meeting, Daniel?" Jessica asks, Daniel Hardman as Mike looks up.

"Joy." Hardman explains then he notices who is in the room, "Who are you?" he asks wondering why there is a person who looks like a kid doing work in Jessica's office.

"Daniel, this is my son, Mike Pearson-Ross." Jessica introduces, "Mike, this is Daniel Hardman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Mike says, sticking out his hand for Hardman to shake.

"You too." Hardman says, returning the handshake, "Son?" he asks Jessica in confusion.

"Mike's parents died when he was eleven, I took him in and adopted him when he was twelve." Jessica explains, "He's starting Harvard in the fall." She says, proudly.

"That's impressive." Hardman says, actually meaning that, "I take it you'll be going to law school eventually."

"Yes Sir." Mike answers.

"Good." Hardman says with a nod, "The meetings at one, I take it won't be a problem." He says to Jessica, there being no room for argument.

"No, it won't." Jessica responds.

"It was good to meet you Mike." Hardman says before leaving.

"Mom, is there someone quieter I could work? Somewhere where there won't be interruptions?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I know the perfect place." Jessica tells her son, "Grab your work." She says and Mike picks up everything he is working on and follows his mother out of the office.

A few minutes later Mike and Jessica walk into the file room.

"Considering the case that the associates are working on I very much doubt that you'll be interrupted in here, but if anyone give you a hard time just send them to me." Jessica tells her son.

"Got it Mom." Mike says, putting all his stuff down on one of the tables.

"I'll come and check on you ever few hours, and if I find out you've left you're going to be in a lot of trouble." Jessica tells her son.

"Yes Mom." Mike says with a nod, knowing that his mother is telling the complete truth.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour so that we can go to lunch." Jessica says before leaving her son and walking out of the room.

As Jessica walks out into the corridor she almost walks straight into a red head woman.

"I'm sorry, Donna." Jessica tells the woman, Donna Paulsen.

"It's okay." Donna assures her, "I'll keep an eye on him when you're not here." Donna assures Jessica.

"Thank you." Jessica responds, feeling grateful as in the past few months she has seen why Harvey insisted that she come with him and has been impressed.

"And he really won't be interrupted down here." Donna assures her.

"Good." Jessica says before heading back up to her office.

* * *

 **September 28** **th** **2004**

Even though spending the summer at the firm was meant to be a punishment for him Mike enjoyed every single second that he spent in the file room at Pearson Hardman, and he wasn't interrupted once as just like Jessica told him all the associates were too busy on Hardman's case to go into a file room, a case that they won a few days earlier.

As he didn't want to lie to her Mike told his mother that he has to say a real goodbye to Trevor before he left and even though Jessica wasn't too happy about it she told him that he could go, which has lead Mike to one of the places that Mike once spent a lot of time.

"I honestly didn't expect you to come." Trevor tells Mike.

"I honestly wasn't planning on it." Mike admits, "What do you want Trevor?" he asks.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Trevor tells him, "I screwed things up between us, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." He admits, "I was with that guy as I wanted to know if it was just you that made me feel this way or if everyone does." He explains.

"Right." Mike says, not sure if he believes that.

"I mean that, Mike. I am sorry, and I do have feeling for you." Trevor admits, "I want us to try again, really this time." Trevor says, saying the words that Mike once dreamed of hearing.

"I'm leaving on Tuesday Trevor, and maybe if you weren't high right now I'd believe what you're saying, but I don't." Mike tells him as he desperately wants to believe what Trevor is saying, but he can't.

"Michael…." Trevor start so say.

"You'll always matter to me, Trevor, and I'll always just be a call away." Mike assures him, "I'll never turn my back on you Trevor, never." Mike assures him, "But I need to walk away, because it's what I need right now."

"This is you turning your back, you're walking away from me!" Trevor says angrily.

"No, I'm just going away to Harvard!" Mike tells Trevor, "I meant what I said, I'm just a call away. I'll always help, you're my best friend Trevor, that will never change."

"Well then, I guess there is only one thing to say." Trevor realises, "Go, show those Harvard douche bags what smart really is." Trevor tells him.

"I will." Mike responds and they do their usually goodbye reaction before hugging and then they break apart and Mike walks away from his oldest friend, the person he's been in love with most of his teenage life, walking away to what will be his new life.

* * *

 **AN2 IMPORTANT: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SKIP TO WHEN SUTIS SEASON 1 BEGAN.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. So here it is, the chapter everyone has been waiting for, the chapter where Harvey and Mike officially meet.

* * *

 **September 2011**

After walking away from Trevor Mike completed the rest of his undergraduate studies in two years, and Harvard Law School in the usual three. After completing his study Mike got a job at the DA's office, with Camron Dennis, where he has been working for two years, as he wants to help people and he figures that it would be the best place to do so.

Even though Mike knows that his mother is rather disappointed that he decided to work at the DA's office rather than joining Pearson Hardman she has respected his decision and has supported him. Just like she has always done, except when Mike does something involving Trevor, who he hasn't managed to completely cut himself away from. Though, Mike doesn't see his former best friend often, usually when Trevor is in trouble or when he wants Mike to do something, or just wants to use him for something, and it's been a while since they have seen each other as last time they did Trevor did something that crossed a line, but Mike didn't tell anyone.

For a long time, Mike has been wondering why Cameron has been keeping him away from his cases, but as he works the first case with the DA directly in over a year, a case that is hitting a bit too close to home, for several reasons, Mike suspects he knows exactly the reason, and he knows what he has to do, and so getting a letter out of the printer, and signing it, Mike makes his way into the DA's office.

"Cameron, can I have a word?" Mike asks from the doorway.

"Of course." Cameron responds and Mike walks in and over to the DA, "What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Accept this." Mike tells Cameron, handing over what he just printed, "It's my letter of resignation. I don't know exactly what you're doing, but I know you're doing something dirty, and I want no part in it." Mike says angrily.

"They're pretty big accusation to be making." Cameron says angrily.

"I guess they are, and if I had any proof them I wouldn't be here talking to right now. I would be turning you in, but you're good, and I'm done." Mike tells him, dropping the letter on his desk, "Goodbye Cameron." Mike says, turning and walking to the door.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Cameron asks, "Go running back to Mommy?"

"I don't know; I just know that I want to be as far away from you as possible." Mike admits before walking out.

After walking away from Cameron Mike makes his way to his office where he collects his personal things and then once he does he heads to the office next door to him where there is a blond woman working at her computer.

"Katrina." Mike says, knocking on the doorway to speak to the person he met during his first year at Law School, when she was in her third, and he accidently went into the wrong class, Katrina Bennett, the person who has become his best friend, even though they didn't start out under the best of circumstances.

"Give me a minute, Mike. I just want to get this done." Katrina responds and Mike just stands in the doorway while Katrina hurriedly types, "What's going on?" she asks, looking up at Mike and as she does she notices what's in Mike's hand, "Did you quit?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Katrina asks shocked, "I know this case has been hitting you hard, but quitting Mike, really?" Katrina asks shocked as she knows Mike better than anyone else at the DA's office which means she knows why the case Mike has been working on has been affecting Mike so much, "I've never known you to run from a fight."

"I'm not running." Mike tells her, "I just can't do this anymore." He admits, and it's the fact that he admitted that which makes Katrina realise how serious he is.

"Okay." Katrina says, looking at him suspiciously, being pretty sure there is something that he isn't saying, "I can't tonight, but tomorrow night we're going out for drinks and you're telling me the real story." Katrina informs Mike, it being clear that he has no choice in the matter.

"Deal." Mike responds, not entirely sure what he is going to tell her, before leaving Katrina's office.

* * *

Even though Mike got his own apartment when he came back to the city after Law School Mike doesn't head there once he leaves the DA's office, instead he goes to his mother's house.

When he gets their Mike isn't at all surprised to find that Jessica isn't home, and so he puts his box of stuff in his old room, that is still the same as it was when he lived at the house full time, before returning down to the living room where he sits on the couch.

As he sits on the couch in the dark Mike starts to think about what he is going to do next and honestly he isn't completely sure about what it is that he wants to do next and so he just sits and thinks about everything that has happened.

Mike isn't sure how long he has been sitting in silence when he hears the door open and Jessica walks in.

"Mom, I'm in the living room." Mike says, doing so because she doesn't want to scare her mother.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Jessica asks, walking into the living room.

"Long story. I just really felt like being home tonight." Mike admits, as Jessica walks over to him.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks concerned, as she sits down next to her son.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know." Mike admits as between the case hitting too close to home and what he suspects Cameron is up to everything just seems like way too much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jessica asks curious, having watched her son in the last two years so she knows that cases have been hitting Mike hard, that he has been getting personally invested because that is who he is, but whatever has happened seems to have hit him even harder.

"Not really." Mike admits, "How was work?" Mike asks, purposely wanting to change the subject.

"Good." Jessica tells her son, "I named Harvey Senior Partner."

"Wow, that's been a long time coming." Mike comments, being pretty sure that Harvey being senior partner is going to give his mother more than one headache.

"It has." Jessica confirms, "He's interviewing associates tomorrow at the Chilton and I'm pretty sure that that is going to go either really well or I'm going to regret it for years." Jessica admits.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Mike says, looking amused, though he can't help an idea coming to his mind.

"Yeah." Jessica says, moving and putting an arm around her son, who rests his head on her shoulder, "You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "If that's okay?"

"Of course it is, this is always your home." Jessica assures her son.

"Good." Mike says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Jessica have both headed up to their rooms, but instead of sleeping Mike is at his laptop, with his resume open as if he is going to do what he is thinking about then he is to have to change one thing, and that's make a few simple changes to his resume, the first of which is changing Michael James Pearson-Ross to Michael James P.-Ross. Once he changes that Mike stares at it for a moment, but then he realises that it would be too suspicious and so he gets rid of the P. altogether, knowing that he will have to sign his real name even if he doesn't have it on his resume.

* * *

As he didn't go to sleep until early Mike isn't surprised that he didn't wake up when his mother left, though he is glad that he set an alarm so that he could get up, have a shower, and get changed into one of the suits he leaves at his mother's house, before heading out to the Chilton, knowing that what he is going to do is either going to end very well, or very badly.

Once he is at the Chilton Mike makes his way up to where the Pearson Hardman interviews are going to be, knowing that the even though he's spent a long time thinking about it, what he has to do isn't going to be as easy as he is thinking.

Walking into the hotel suit Mike walks past other people, all of whom are clearly Harvard Graduates, but he just walks past them.

"Rick Sorkin." A voice that Mike recognizes, a voice that Mike knows belongs to Harvey's assistant asks, and Mike just rounds the corner and walks towards the desk.

"You are not Rick Sorkin." Donna says, sounding surprised as she recognizes who Mike is immediately.

"No, I'm not, but you know exactly who I am, don't you?" Mike asks, being sure of that fact.

"I do." Donna confirms, "But I don't know why you're here. Last I knew you had a job."

"I quit yesterday, but I haven't told Mom, and I couldn't sign up to the interviews." Mike admits, lowering his voice.

"Why are you here?" Donna asks, "You could just ask and get a job." Donna says, looking Mike up and down, trying to figure out what he is up to.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Mike reveals, "I don't want a job because of who I am. I want to prove, to the best, which is Harvey, that I deserve it without him knowing who I am." Mike explains, "I know what your job is Donna, and I'm not asking for anything other than you letting me in that room so that I can prove that I'm more than my last name, because If I can prove that to him, then I can prove it to anyone." Mike tells Donna, having spoken only loud enough for Donna to hear.

"Oh look, there's suddenly an opening." Donna says with a small smirk, "What name can I put down?"

"Mike Ross."

"Mr Specter will be right with you." Donna says, and as Mike walks several steps away she turns to Harvey who is in the doorway and gives a wink, Mike being the first person she has seen, all day, that is even remotely close to being anything like Harvey.

Knowing that he's taken the first step Mike takes a deep breath, after all the years he's heard his mom talk he knows that getting passed Donna is a big deal, but that getting Harvey to hire him is going to be even more difficult.

"You can go in." Donna tells Mike, giving him a look which say, 'good luck.', and Mike just nods and walks into the other room.

"Harvey Specter, it's nice to meet you." Harvey tells him, sticking out his hand for Mike to shake.

"Mike Ross." Mike says, returning the handshake, and as he does Mike's first thought about Harvey is that he is extremely attractive, even more so than he was expecting, and the two of them head over to the table, it feeling incredible odd for Mike to not say Pearson first as it's been a while since he hasn't.

"Take a seat." Harvey says as he looks over his desk, "I don't seem to have a resume for you." He notes.

"I didn't sign up, I missed my chance, but I have one with me." Mike says, handing his resume, or his one that doesn't include his real name or some of his experience as it would be too hard to explain, over.

"Let's see. Two years at the DA's office, first in your class at Harvard Law." Harvey notes, feeling a little impressed, not that he would admit that, "College in three years, two of which were at Harvard." Harvey reads, "And you're only twenty-five, interesting." Harvey comments, saying that instead of what he is thinking, "But why should I hire someone who couldn't even manage to sign up to interviews in time?" Harvey asks, looking up at Mike and reading him.

"Because I'm like no one you've ever met." Mike says, knowing that Harvey responds to confidence, just like his mother, so that's what he has to be

"Cocky." Harvey comments, a little amused by the kid.

"It's not being cocky when it's the truth." Mike says, "Look, I could tell you all about how I graduated college and law school by twenty-three, I could tell you all about the cases I've won at the DA's office, or I could just prove what I'm saying." Mike reveals, knowing that if he is going to be able to get Harvey to give him a chance then there is only one thing to do.

"How you going to do that?" Harvey asks, actually being very intrigued by Mike.

"Pick up that BarBri Legal Handbook, read something." Mike requests, knowing that proving how good his memory is going to be the best way to get Harvey to see what he can do.

"Okay." Harvey says, wondering what the kid is up to as he flips to a page and starts to read, "Civil liability associated with agency is based on several factors, including…"

"Including the deviation of the agent from his path, the reasonable inferene of agency on behalf of the plaintiff, and the nature of the damages themselves." Mike says, and Harvey looks slightly impressed at that, "You could pick any page in that book and I could recite it, word for word." Mike reveals, "I'm not your typical Harvard Graduate, Mr Specter." Mike reveals, "Once I read something I understand it, and once I understand it I never forget." Mike explains.

"Huh." Harvey notes, "You might think that that makes you different from other graduates, but it doesn't." Harvey says, standing up, "Fire up that computer. I'm going to show you what I can do." Harvey says and so Mike moves over to other side, being pretty sure that Harvey is going to try and beat him, and he can't let him do that, he has to beat Harvey so that he can see just what he can do.

"Pick a topic." Harvey tells Mike and opens a game of hearts,

"Stock option backdating." Mike says, picking the first topic he can think off.

"Although backdating options is legal, violations arose related to disclosures under RIC section 409A." Harvey says.

"You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley." Mike comments.

"The statute of limitations renders Sarbanes-Oxley mute post 2007." Harvey comments.

"Well, not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May 2008." Mike informs Harvey.

"That's impressive." Harvey admits, doing that against his better judgement, "But you're sitting at a computer."

Hearing that Mike turns the laptop around, "Playing hearts. Sorry, if you want to beat me, you're gonna have to do it at something else." Mike says, closing the laptop.

"Why do you want to leave the DA's office?" Harvey asks, not being able to help but wonder if it is for the same reason he did.

Hearing the question, the fact that Harvey used to work for the DA's office comes back to Mike and he realises that this question he has to tell the truth.

"There is a couple of reasons." Mike admits, "But one of them is that Cameron Dennis has been keeping me away from his cases for the last year, and I couldn't figure out why when I'm the best lawyer he has." Mike explains and as he does Harvey realises that Mike is speaking like it is a fact, an irrefutable one, "We just worked a case together and there were things that didn't add up, but I couldn't prove it." Mike admits, "I don't want to have anything to do with what I suspect he's doing, but he gave me my start, so I can't just turn him in, especially without proof." Mike reveals, and as he watches Harvey closely he suspects that Harvey knows exactly what Dennis was up to.

"You've been in the DA office for two years, you take this job you'll be a Rookie again, you'll be starting at the bottom." Harvey tells Mike, wanting him to understand that.

"When you start at the bottom the only way is up." Mike tells Harvey Specter, "And I always go up." He tells Harvey, who can't help but smirk at that, or more specifically he is smirking at the matter of fact tone Mike is using.

"Move over, I'm emailing the firm to tell them that I've just found our newest associate." Harvey says and Mike feels a weight lift off his shoulders, as he moves from the computer, "You start a week from Monday that should cover the notice you have to give at the DA office." Harvey tells Mike, honestly he is very much looking forward to working with Mike, but once more that is something he'd never admit.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, knowing that now he's gotten Harvey to give him a chance, he has to convince his mother to keep who he is a secret long enough for him to really prove to Harvey just what he can do.

* * *

At Pearson Hardman Jessica is sitting in her office when she gets an email from Harvey, wanting to know who is good enough for Harvey to hire Jessica opens the email and when she sees the name she is completely shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jessica says shocked, before picking up her phone and calling the number for the hotel suite that Harvey is at.

"Donna Paulsen."

"Donna, I want to know what is going on, why Harvey's just hired my son, and I want to know now." Jessica says, sounding annoyed.

"You need to talk to Mike." Donna responds, "Harvey doesn't know who he really is. Mike told me that he wanted a chance to prove to Harvey that he deserves the job without Harvey knowing who he is."

"Which is why Harvey wrote that Mike Ross got the job." Jessica says, realising that the Pearson is missing from her son's name.

"Yes." Donna confirms, "You need to talk to your son before you talk to Harvey."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." Jessica says, "Don't tell Harvey I called." Jessica says before hanging up.

* * *

As she needed to finish a few things before she could leave the firm it has been a few hours since Jessica talked to Donna, and she is walking towards her son's apartment, a studio apartment in a pretty good neighbourhood.

Getting to the door Jessica knock sand seconds later Mike answers, having changed out of his suit and into jeans and a shirt.

"You know." Mike says, upon seeing his mother, there being no question in his voice.

"You got a job at my firm, did you really think you could keep it from me?" Jessica asks as she walks past her son and into his apartment. The apartment that Jessica thinks is way too small for her son, but he seems to loves, as it is a studio with green walls that doesn't have a whole lot of space, most of which is taken up by her son's book collection.

"No." Mike admits, closing the door behind them.

"You quit last night, didn't you?" Jessica asks her son, as she walks over to his couch.

"Yeah." Mike says with a nod as he walks over and sits next to her.

"Why?" Jessica asks her son.

"My last case, I just can't do it anymore." Mike admits, telling the truth, just not all the details.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Jessica asks her son in a kind voice.

"I wasn't ready to, but then you told me about Harvey hiring an associate, and I realised what I wanted to do." Mike explains to her mother.

"You should have just told me you needed a new job. I would have hired you." Jessica tells her son.

"If I did that then all everyone would ever say is that I only got the job because I'm your son." Mike explains to his mother, "You taught me that if you're going to learn you need to learn from the best, and that's Harvey." Mike tells her, "I didn't tell Harvey who I am because I needed to prove that I deserve a chance, that I can earn this job on my own." Mike tells his mother.

"Mike you graduated first in your class at Harvard Law, and have you two years' experience at the DA's office, that alone is enough to prove that you deserve this job." Jessica tells her son, being extremely proud of what he has achieved.

"Maybe, but none of that will matter to anyone once people learn I'm your son." Mike explains, "Mom, I know that you won't want to but I need you to keep the truth from Harvey for just one case. I need just one case to prove what I can do before he knows, and after that I'll tell him the truth, and if after that he doesn't want me to be his associate then I need you to not hold it against him, I need you to let me go." Mike explains to his mother.

"Mike…" Jessica starts to say.

"Please Mom, please just let me do this." Mike tells his mother, "Please."

"Okay." Jessica says with a nod, not liking the idea, but being willing to do this for her son, "I'll give you one case, but then we have to tell Harvey the truth. We've kept this from him for too long." She says, "I've kept this from him for too long." She adds.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod.

"I know Harvey told you, but you start a week from Monday." Jessica tells her son, "And between now and then you have to buy better suits."

"Mom…." Mike starts to say.

"Mike you cannot wear suits like the ones you've been wearing at the DA's office at the firm. You need to get better ones and I guarantee that if you don't Harvey will make you." Jessica tells him.

"Fine." Mike says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "But I'm keeping my skinny ties." He informs his mother.

"I figured." Jessica says, looking amused, "After Harvey knows do you want the rest of the firm to know?"

"Mom, I'm proud to be your son, I always have been." Mike reveals, "But If people know then it's just going to make things harder on both of us, it might be better to keep it a secret, at least for a little while."

"I'm proud of you too." Jessica tells her son, "And I think it might be for the best to keep this a secret." Jessica says and the two of them drift into silence, "I have to get back to the firm." Jessica says after a while, "What about you? What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm meeting Katrina for drinks later, but apart from that I don't know." Mike admits.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Jessica says, knowing from previous experience of Mike and Katrina going out drinking together that she is likely to get a drunken phone call from her son later, placing a kiss on her son's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too." Mike responds before Jessica gets up and walks out of the apartment, Mike knowing that it's going to be hard to pretend that he doesn't know his mother while at work, but he'll make it work.

* * *

A few hours after Jessica walked out of his apartment Mike walks into a bar and looking around he sees Katrina sitting at a bar stool and so Mike walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey." Mike says as he sits down next to her, giving her a side hug and placing a kiss on her cheek as she does.

"Hey." Katrina says, sliding a beer and shot over to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike says, doing the shot.

"So, what the hell is going on with you?" Katrina asks her friend, the second he has finished his drink, "Why'd you quit?" she asks and honestly Mike has spent the last few hours thinking about what answer to give Katrina.

"I just couldn't do it anymore." Mike answers, deciding that it is the best answer to give, especially considering Katrina is still at the DA's office.

"I know that with your memory every case we do have been effecting you more and more, and that you're having a harder time keeping the images from overwhelming you, but are you sure that you want to do this? I know how much helping people means to you." Katrina says to her friend, looking worried.

"I'm sure." Mike assure her, smiling a little as while most people see Katrina as cold he's seen another side, he knows another side, something which he is truly thankful for.

"What are you going to do now?" Katrina asks curious.

"I got a job today." Mike reveals and Katrina gives him a look, "I'm Harvey Specter's new associate at Pearson Hardman."

"Bullshit." Katrina says shocked.

"It's the truth." Mike assures her.

"What happened to Mr-I'll-never-be-a-Corporate-Lawyer?" Katrina asks, having heard Mike say that more than once.

"I changed my mind." Mike says, with a shrug, "Harvey doesn't know who I am."

"Because you want a chance to prove how good you are without him knowing." Katrina realises, and Mike nods, "How long is your Mom giving you before telling him?" she asks curious.

"One case." Mike answers.

"Guess you better blow him away then." Katrina says with a smirk.

"Don't I always?" Mike asks and Katrina just laughs.

"So, we drinking tonight or am I going to be your wing woman for the guy who's be staring at you since you walked in?" Katrina asks curious.

"I think I just want to drink with my best friend tonight." Mike admits, glancing across the bar to see the guy Katrina is talking about and even though he is tempted he would prefer to just sit with his friend.

"Then you're buying." Katrina informs him.

"Deal, considering the favour I'm going to ask Its fair." Mike admits.

"What do you need?" Katrina asks, turning to look at Mike, wondering what he needs as it's not often that Mike asks for favours.

"Mom said I need new suits…" Mike starts to say.

"And you really don't want to go shopping alone, plus with your lack of taste you need help from someone who actually knows what they're doing." Katrina realises.

"Not the exact words I would use, but yeah." Mike tells her, "Will you help?"

"Sure." Katrina says with a nod, "I take it I have no chance of you buying actual adult ties?"

"There is nothing wrong with my skinny ties!" Mike says, sounding annoyed.

"There really is." Katrina tells him, causing Mike to just roll his eyes.

"You in court tomorrow?" Mike asks curious.

"No."

"Then we're doing shots." Mike informs his friend as he calls a bartender over.

"We always do." Katrina respond as the two of them exchange smiles and the two friends start to enjoy what might be there last night out together for a while, as they both know that once Mike starts at Pearson Hardman he's not going to have a whole lot of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Having spent a week at home Mike is very much looking forward to going to work and so on his first day he got up even earlier than he had to get ready before getting on his bicycle, that he brought to avoid riding in cabs or town cars, and road into the firm.

Getting through security without a trouble Mike makes his way up to the floor where he knows he has to wait to be given an orientation by one of the Paralegals, something which Mike knows he doesn't need as he knows Pearson Hardman better than almost anyone.

Having been told to wait in the waiting room Mike can't help but walk over to the window and look out of the window as ever since he was a kid he's always loved the view.

"Mike Ross." A voice says and Mike turns to see a dark haired woman, "Hi, I'm Rachel Zane, I'll be giving you your orientation." Rachel says, shaking Mike's hand and right away Mike recognizes her name and knows that if his secret is ever to come out then Rachel will probably the one person to understand why he kept who he is a secret.

"Hi, um, Mike, me, nice to meet you." Mike says, sounding awkward as he's never been overly good at making first impressions on people he is going to be working with, part of the reason why Katrina is the only close friend he had at the DA's office.

"Good. You've hit on me. We can get it out of the way that I am not interested." Rachel informs Mike.

"I wasn't hitting on you." Mike says quickly, not even understanding how she can think he is.

"Trust me. I've given dozens of these and, without fail, whatever new hotshot it is thinks that just because I'm just a paralegal, that I will somehow be blown away by his dazzling degree. Let me assure you, I won't." Rachel tells Mike, and he quickly tries to think of a way to respond to that without revealing his sexual orientation as he doesn't do that until he is sure that he can trust the person he's telling, at least in a professional setting, as the only person at the DA's office who knew was Katrina, not even Dennis knew.

"I'm not like every other hotshot." Mike tells Rachel, "And trust me, I wasn't hitting on you."

"Sure you weren't." Rachel tells him, not believing as she hands over a notepad and pen, "Take notes, I'm not gonna repeat myself." She says before turning away from Mike. As she turns away Mike rolls his eyes but follows, knowing that he isn't going to need to take a single note not just because of his memory but because he knows everything there is to know about Pearson Hardman, in fact he is sure that he knows things Rachel doesn't."

* * *

Half an hour later Mike, having completed his orientation with Rachel, during which he asked questions that someone who hadn't spent most of their live at Pearson Hardman would ask, and he only got called a show off once, which isn't at all strange for him. Once the orientation was finished Mike was shown to Harvey's office, his mother's old one, where he has been waiting ever since.

"Mike." Harvey greats, walking into office a little while after Mike started waiting.

"Hey. Who's ready for a great first day?" Mike ask as Harvey walks in.

"I just lost my promotion, there's no job for you anymore Mike." Harvey says, as he walks over and sits at his desk, "I'm going to have to let you go." He says, not liking that as he was looking forward to getting to know Mike.

"What did you do?" Mike asks, knowing that his mother wouldn't just fire Harvey without a good reason.

"I lied to a client." Harvey reveals, "The client found out, and fired the firm so Jessica took away my promotion." He explains.

"Did Jessica know you lied?" Mike asks, doing so because he knows his mother's thought process which means if he knew why then he can figure out a way for Harvey to get his promotion back.

"Why?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike in suspicion.

"Because if Jessica knew you lied and didn't report you then she's in the exact same boat as you, and you can use that to your advantage to get your promotion back." Mike explains to Harvey, being pretty sure that his mother is waiting for Harvey to pull something like this as taking away Harvey's promotion means he gets fired which is something his mother would do without a fight.

"You're re-hired." Harvey says before walking out, leaving Mike amused in Harvey's office. Seconds after Harvey walks out the door opens and Donna walks in.

"You know I don't know how much of a good idea you using personal knowledge is." Donna comments, "Especially when it's your Mom and Harvey that your using the knowledge on."

"We both know that they'd both be disappointed if I didn't." Mike comments.

"Good point." Donna says, looking amused, and knowing that he is right, "How's your morning been?" Donna asks curious.

"Strange." Mike admits, "Do you know how odd it is to be given an orientation to a place you've spent most of your life at?"

"I'm guessing very." Donna assumes.

"That would be an understatement." Mike admits, "Thanks for not telling Harvey who I am." He says gratefully.

"I'm only doing that because Jessica told me that you're only keeping it a secret for one case." Donna tells him.

"That was our deal." Mike says with a nod,

"Good luck, Mike." Donna says before walking out.

After Donna leaves Mike looks around the office and as he does he can't help but remember all the times that he was in the office with his mother, all the times he spent working in it, and as he walks over to one of the chairs Mike can't help but admit that he rather prefers Harvey's style.

Only a few minutes after Harvey walked out of his office he walks back in and throws a file at Mike as he does.

"Your first case." Harvey tells Mike as he catches it.

"Awesome. What is it?" Mike asks curious.

"Pro bono." Harvey answers, "Sexual harassment. Don't tell anyone I laid it off on you and don't screw it up." Harvey tells Mike and in that second Mike is absolutely positive that his mother told Harvey not to hand it off.

"Got it. You can't handle it?" Mike says as he stands up, doing so for his own amusement, "I'll knock it out of the park." Mike says with an amused look on his face, wondering how long it will be until Jessica finds out what Harvey has done.

"Easy, Clarence Thomas, just go meet the client." Harvey tells him.

"Will do." Mike says before walking out of Harvey's office, looking forward to getting to work.

* * *

For the rest of the day Mike works on the pro bono case, he visits with the client, updates Harvey, during which time Harvey mocks his skinny ties, which Mike knew was coming, and he easily fills out the subpoena he has to file to get the information that they require.

As he knew better than leaving early on his first day Mike is still hard at work when Rachel came to his desk to inform him that Louis Litt wanted to see him, and the second he knew that, because he has heard enough from Louis from his mother, Mike got up and hurried off to Louis's office, while making it seem like that wasn't what he was doing.

Having been shown into Louis's office Mike has been siting across from the older man for an uncomfortable amount of time, something which Mike knows is Louis's point.

"I know you had orientation from Rachel, but I wanted to give you a special welcome from me." Louis says, "Um, amongst other things, I'm sort of the disciplinarian of the associates." Louis says and hearing that Mike has to bite his tongue as form what he knows he knows that that is a responsibility that Louis takes a lot of pride in, but thankfully before he can comment there is a knock on the glass.

"You wanted to see me?" The man asks.

"Yes, Gary, please come in. Mike, this is Gary Lipski. Gary's one of our most promising associates form last year." Louis says and hearing that Mike searches his memory, trying to figure out if his Mother has mentioned him, but he comes up blank, though that may not mean anything.

"Hi." Mike says as he shakes Gary's hand.

"Gary, Ms Pearson wanted me to ask, have you completed the Petrenko filing?" Louis asks.

"Oh, well, my brother was in over the weekend so I didn't really get to it." Gary admits and Mike can't help but wonder why Louis would have this conversation in front of him.

"I mean, Gary, come on, this is, like the third time I've had to ask." Louis reveals.

"I'll get right on it." Gary says.

"Don't bother, you're fired." Louis informs him.

"What? Y-, y-, can't fire me." Gary says.

"Oh, yes, I can. And I just did. Go pack your things. And don't you ever show your face in this place again." Louis says and Gary hurries out of the room.

"See, I arranged for you to see that because we pay our associates very well and we provide the opportunity for advancement." Louis says, "But, in return we expect results. Have I made myself clear?" Louis asks.

"Yeah."

"Great. Welcome to Pearson Hardman." Louis says, "Feel free to go back to work." He says and Mike gets up and heads out of Louis's office.

For his entire walk back to his cubical Mike thinks about what just happened and as he does he can't help but think that there is something off about what just happened, because as far as he knows his mother doesn't fire someone for missing a filing, even if it is more than once, but he doesn't know enough about Louis to know whether he would, either way Mike promises himself that he will be sure to give no one a reason to fire him.

* * *

Having left the office hours after talking to Louis Mike got a few hours' sleep before making his way back into the office where he found out that, unsurprisingly, Devlin McGregor's fighting the subpoena, and after overhearing a conversation between his mother and Harvey Mike has no doubt that she knows that Harvey has passed the case on.

Even though Mike is sure that most associates in his shoes would get help from a Paralegal Mike knows that no associate knows the Pearson Hardman library like he does, and so he knows that he doesn't need help in fact he is sure that any help will just slow him down. And so, after talking to Harvey about the hearing Mike has taken a table to himself in the library and gotten started on his research, starting with books to do with privacy and harassment law that he didn't read when he was a teenager.

Hours later Mike is still in the library surrounded by not just books but Chinese food when he hears footsteps and as he looks up he is rather surprised to see Harvey.

"Are you doing all this research alone?" Harvey asks, being a little surprised by that.

"I do research better alone." Mike says simply.

"Don't let your ego get in the way." Harvey tells Mike, "You say you care about the client, but if you are too proud to ask a paralegal for help and don't find me an argument then the clients going to lose." Harvey informs Mike, "I don't want to lose." Harvey tells Mike.

"Me not asking for help has nothing to do with my ego." Mike says annoyed, "When it comes to this kind of thing I figure things out better alone."

"Well you better prove it." Harvey says, very much doubting that he can.

"I will, but this case was done by the book and if I don't find the right argument then we're going to look like the bad guys putting them under duress." Mike says, and then his eyes widen, "That's it!" Mike says, something coming to him as he gets up and hurries back to the stacks to books that he read when he was a teenager.

"What's it?" Harvey asks, having followed the kid to the stacks to see what he's thinking.

"Something that may just be the perfect argument." Mike comments as he starts to search for the right book.

"Good, get me the file by the morning." Harvey says before walking away.

"Will do." Mike says as he finds the right book and heads back to his desk as he does he finds that the library isn't empty but Rachel is there too.

"Are you doing your own research?" Rachel asks, sounding surprised.

"Why does everyone sound so surprised about that?" Mike asks as he heads back to his table.

"Because most associates would get a paralegal to do it for them." Rachel tells Mike.

"Like I said, I'm not most associates." Mike says, sitting back down.

"You really weren't hitting on me this morning, were you?" Rachel asks, starting to realise that there is more to the newest associate than meets the eye.

"I really wasn't." Mike confirms.

"Sorry." Rachel tells him, "I know you said you're not like other associates, but everyone can use another set of eyes sometimes."

"Thanks for the offer, but I just found what I needed." Mike tells her.

"Okay, I'll leave you too it then." Rachel says before heading out of the library.

After Rachel leaves opens the book he got and gets started on the game plan that Harvey is going to use in court.

* * *

Having only gotten a few hours' sleep Mike got up to take the argument down to Harvey who was waiting by his car and together the two of them have gone to court, Mike having been tense the entire car ride as he's still not completely comfortable in cars, though he is better than he used to be, and he is quite glad that even though he is sure Harvey noticed he didn't mention anything.

Honestly, after everything he has heard Mike is very much looking forward to seeing the great Harvey Specter in court and so as soon as they walk into the court room Mike makes himself comfortable at the desk and waits just watches, and truthfully he enjoys ever single second of watching Harvey argue. In fact, in some ways, it reminds him of watching his mother when he was a kid, it reminds him of why he loves the law.

"That was awesome." Mike says as he and Harvey gather up their paperwork.

"It was your argument. I just framed it in a way that humanised the situation and brightened all our afternoons." Harvey says.

"I feel like Michael Corleone in that scene where the fat guy teaches him how to shoo that gun." Mike comments, even though he has been to court many times before watching Harvey makes him feel like he really is a rookie and that he has so much to learn.

"Are you saying that I'm the fat guy? Coz I'm not the fat guy." Harvey comments as he and Mike exit the court room.

"Maybe." Mike comments, looking a little amused as he follows Harvey, "Do you know what his name was?"

"Yeah."

"Cordoza." Mike comments, purposely lying to see if Harvey knows.

"Clemenza."

"I knew that." Mike comments, "I was just testing to see if you knew." Mike reveals.

"I knew that you knew that I knew." Harvey says with an amused look on his face, "And you know that reference isn't right, you've been in court before." Harvey points out.

"Yeah, but I still clearly have a lot to learn." Mike admits, having no shame in admitting that and Harvey can't help but smirk.

* * *

"Mr Ross, a word." Jessica says to Mike hours later as he walks past Jessica's office, heading home after checking in with Donna.

"Yes Ms Pearson." Mike says and he walks into Jessica's office, it being clear that both of them feel rather uncomfortable with speaking in such professional ways.

"So, I heard you saw Harvey in court today." Jessica says to her son once they are in her office, "What you think?"

"I think I've got a hell of a lot to learn." Mike admits, "He's impressive." Mike says with a smile, being pretty sure that he is impressed in more than just a professional way, not that he would admit that to his mother.

"That he is." Jessica tells him, "How do you think this case is going to go?" she asks her son curious.

"Not sure yet." Mike responds, "We're waiting for files that should be here in the morning." Mike reveals.

"Well I guess you better go and gets some sleep." Jessica tells her son, "And you better eat something more than take away."

"Mom…." Mike starts to argue.

"I mean it Mike, you need to eat better and If I find out you're not I'm going to have my driver do your grocery shopping." Jessica tells her son, her voice stern and Mike has no doubt that she is serious.

"Yes Mom." Mike says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as is sure that won't end well for him, "I better go, night."

"Goodnight Mike." Jessica responds and Mike heads out of his mother's office.

* * *

Having done what his mother asked and had real food and sleep Mike once more got into Pearson Hardman earlier so that he could get to work, but to, his disappointment, Mike realised that the files weren't at his cubical.

"I heard you won your motion." A voice says and Mike looks up to see Rachel.

"How'd you hear that?" Mike asks curious.

"I just got a call saying your files are in conference room C." Rachel reveals.

"Why wouldn't they just bring them to my cubical?" Mike asks, though he has a sinking suspicion that he knows exactly what the reason would be.

"Only one way to find out." Rachel responds and the two of them head to conference room C which is full of boxes.

"They're trying to bury you in paperwork." Rachel comments, seeing all the boxes.

"Well, they picked the wrong guy." Mike comments as more than once people he has been facing have tried to bury him in paperwork, and so far, no one has succeeded.

"Well, if they didn't, I did." Harvey says, "Get it done by the end of the week." Harvey says while on his phone, "I gotta run and charm my new client." Harvey says before leaving.

"I take it you're going to handle this all alone too." Rachel says to Mike once Harvey leaves.

"Yep." Mike confirms before heading over to the first box.

* * *

Having gotten no sleep Mike managed to get through all the files in the boxes in one night, and has made his way to Harvey's office where he collapses onto Harvey's couch, one that isn't quite as comfortable as the one that his Mother used to have in the office.

"I know where they don't want us to look." Mike reveals as Harvey walks into the office.

"Did you get through all those files in one night?" Harvey asks, honestly impressed and surprised, something which he has been a lot since meeting Mike.

"Eh, I would have done it faster but I ordered a pizza." Mike says as Harvey puts his briefcase on his desk, "Speaking of which, have you ever had the cheese in the crust? Because it blew my mind." Mike reveals as he figured that if his Mom was going to get mad at him for his eating habits he'd try something new.

"What d'you find?" Harvey asks curious as he types at his laptop,

"There was a dismissal on March 12, 2005 but the file with the employee name on it is missing. It's our woman. I know it is. I'm moving to slap sanctions their attorney, possible jail time. That guy's not gonna know what hit him." Mike explains as Harvey picks up his phone.

"Dennis. It's Harvey Specter. Did you have anything to do with the March 12th, 2005 files left out of discovery." Harvey asks and as he does Mike yawns and can't help but be disgusted as he catches a whiff of himself.

"If they're here by noon, I'll believe you, if not, we're filing for sanctions." Harvey says to the person on the phone, "Threat of sanctions is better than filing for sanctions, I would have thought you would know that." Harvey says to Mike as he takes something out of his draw.

"Right, I did." Mike says, telling the truth, cursing himself for making such a stupid mistake.

"Shave." Harvey tells Mike, putting a razor in front of Mike before leaving.

* * *

After shaving like Harvey asked Mike spent the rest of the day working on the case, talking to both the original witness, and then speaking to someone else who was in the same situation in an attempt to get her to testify, and because that took a while it isn't until late that Mike once more walks into Harvey's office where Harvey is sitting and listening to music.

"What happened with the witness?" Harvey asks the second Mike walks in.

"Er, I failed." Mike says, with a sigh, trying to be as convincing as possible, as Harvey shakes his head and looks back down.

"To not be awesome." Mike says with a grin as he spreads his arms wide, causing Harvey to look back up, "I got her to testify." Mike says as he leans on Harvey's desk, "You should have seen me. I, I tried everything, 'he'd do it again'. You know, I'd be with her every step of the way. Nothing worked. And then it hit me. I asked her what it was her daughter that he did this to? She melted." Mike says with a grin, "Oh, and you know how I came up with that little gem? I care about her." Mike says whispering the last words, backing off, "Ohhh." Mike says, pretending to shoot Harvey with his fingers as Harvey swivels his chair, dodging the pretend bullet, as he does Mike pretends to blow the smoke away from the barrel of a gun, spin and put it back in it's holster.

"Yeah, thank you." Mike says with a grin.

"I'm glad to see that staying up all night doesn't make you act like a complete idiot." Harvey says amused as Mike spins around with his fingers in his ears, "Now, go home and get some sleep, I don't want you waving that thing around during tomorrow's deposition." Harvey says and Mike sees his mother coming he quickly turns serious, clears his throat and holds the door open for his mother, exiting as she enters.

"Harvey. How's the pro bono going?" Jessica asks, not even planning on asking what is going on with her son.

"Great. I just talked a witness into testifying." Harvey reveals.

"Really? What's the witness's name?" Jessica asks, being pretty sure that Harvey isn't going to be able to answer that question, "I'm not an idiot. Don't treat me like one. You pawned off the case." Jessica says, and honest even with how anger she is she would be even angrier If Harvey pawned the case off on anyone but Mike.

"Jessica, I've got higher profile, cases, I…." Harvey starts to say.

"May I remind you that when we first met you were a screwup? I gave you a shot at the mailroom, led you up the ranks and then paid for you to go to Harvard, where, by the way, you jerked off the entire time you were there, and I still hired you." Jessica reminds Harvey.

"And you've benefited from that ever since. Look, I closed the Dockery case, okay? And…" Harvey starts to say, trying to argue in his defence.

"You made a promise to me. You broke it and then you lied to my face. So, let me be clear, this isn't professional, this is personal. And I'll tell you something else. You made your bed, you better God damn win." Jessica tells Harvey, sounding annoyed, leaving Harvey alone and frustrated in his office.

* * *

The next day Mike is back at the office after a good night's sleep, but things quickly go downhill from the beginning of the day as not only does the deposition go badly, but the second witness that Mike found now refuses to testify and Mike didn't manage to fix it.

After failing to do that Mike returns to his cubical and as he sits at his desk, Mike knows he screwed up big time, on a case that is clearly important to his mother, and he doesn't know how to fix it, and he knows that he's just going to let her, and Harvey down, and Louis Litt is likely to going to fire him.

As he knows that there is only one way to stop Louis from firing him, only one way to stop disappointing his mother, and Harvey, Mike drops his key card on his desk and heads out of the office.

"What happened with the witness?" Harvey asks as Mike makes his way out of the building.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I couldn't fix it." Mike says, being disappointed in himself.

"So, you're gonna quit?" Harvey asks, being surprised by that.

"It's better than disappointing everyone." Mike comments, "And if I don't Louis Litt is going to fire me." Mike reveals.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks confused.

"My first day, Louis fired Gary Lipsky for screwing up a case. He said if I did the same thing, I'd be gone just as fast." Mike reveals, honestly part of the reason he quit is so that his mother wouldn't be put in a position where she would need to protect him.

"Well, you go back to the witness's house and you get her to testify again." Harvey tells Mike.

"I tried everything I could think off, there's no way." Mike reveals, telling what he believes.

"There's always a way." Harvey tells Mike, saying something that Mike should have learnt during his time in the DA's office.

"Then why don't you go and convince her." Mike says, sounding annoyed.

"Because you screwed it up." Harvey says, sounding just as annoyed as Mike.

"Oh, and you don't give a damn about the client? Right?"

"It's not my job." Harvey responds.

"Does your job include giving a damn about me? Because the last you can do is offer is to stand up to Louis for me." Mike says as while his mother can't stand up to Louis for him, as if she does he might as well quit because everyone would make his life at the firm hell, Harvey can stand up him, he should stand up for him.

"I shouldn't have to offer." Harvey says annoyed, as he would do so without saying anything, "I guess I was wrong about you, because I thought it would take a lot more than this to send you running, but I guess you're not the person I thought you were and I guess you don't have the courage to stick it out when things get tough." Harvey says angrily.

"That's not true." Mike says, pain in his voice, "You don't know a thing about me." He says angrily.

"Don't I?" Harvey asks annoyed, taking a step towards Mike, "You screwed up once and instead of fixing it you're running away with your tail between your legs. You can come up with whatever excuse you want but this isn't because of me and it isn't because of Louis. It's because you're afraid you might have to admit that you're not as smart as you think you are." Harvey tells Mike before walking away.

* * *

After Harvey walks away from him Mike walks away too, and even though he desperately wants to go to his mother and get her opinion, get her help, he knows he can't because she would just be disappointed that he is considering quitting and so, Mike goes to the other person he's always been able to count on.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Edith asks a little while later when Mike makes his way into Edith's room at a care facility that he pays for, even though Jessica's tried to get him to let her pay for.

"I'm letting Mom down Grammy." Mike says, looking upset, "I screwed up a case and I can't make it right. If I don't quit I'm just going to keep disappointing her." Mike says sadly.

"Michael, look at me." Edith says, reaching out and taking Mike's hand, "Since the day Jessica took you in she has never once been disappointed in you, and the only way she would be disappointed now is if you gave up without trying everything you could do, and I know you, Michael you haven't tried everything yet." Edith tells her grandson.

* * *

Having spent the entire night with his grandmother's, and even Harvey's words ringing out in his head Mike knows exactly what he has to do and so he gets changed into one of the suits he brought with Katrina and makes his way into work.

"I see you came to work today." Harvey says as Mike walks into his office.

"I've never quit without a fight before; I shouldn't start now." Mike says with a smile, causing Harvey to smile slightly, "Listen, umm, I'm sorry, and…." Mike starts to say.

"Forget it. When I first started Jessica rode me so hard I quit once a month." Harvey reveals as Mike walks over to his windows and honestly Mike wonders if that is true, though it wouldn't surprise him, "I just told you what you needed to hear." Harvey reveals.

"That's just it. I've only every had two people who told me what I needed to hear." Mike says as while Katrina does on occasion the only people who truly tell him what he needs to hear are his mother and grandmother, "Maybe it's time I started trusting someone else." Mike says, looking Harvey causing the older man to reach over and slap him on the back in an affectionate way as Harvey hands him a file.

"Merry Christmas." Harvey say as he does.

"Is this for real?" Mike asks surprised as he reads the file.

"You know what to do." Harvey tells him.

"Press until it hurts." Mike says with a grin before he walks out.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Harvey are leaving the court house together, having won their case for their client by a pretty substantial amount.

"So, just one question. Why'd you go to Joanna's house?" Mike asks as they walk out.

"Because I figured it out." Harvey responds.

"I object." Mike comments, "I think you did it because you care."

"I did it because it's my job." Harvey argues, refusing to give Mike the satisfaction of knowing he's right.

"Do you admit it? You care about me." Mike comments, "I saw you smile when I showed up for work this morning."

"I didn't smile. I was thinking of a funny joke." Harvey says, "Look, we start on this tomorrow." Harvey says, handing a file over to Mike as he desperately wants to change the subject.

"Does this mean we're officially a team now?" Mike asks, being pretty sure that if they are then things will change once he and his mom tell Harvey the truth.

"I wouldn't move your things into Wayne Manor just yet." Harvey comments.

"So now you're Batman?" Mike asks disbelieving.

"Closer to him that Clemenza."

"Oh yeah, Kilmer."

"Clooney."

"Keaton." Mike and Harvey say together.

"Did you really quit when you first started?" Mike asks curious, being pretty sure that no matter what Harvey answers he is going to ask his mom.

"Of course not. I'm not a wuss." Harvey says as he and Mike make their way out of the courthouse, side by side.

* * *

Hours later Mike, having gotten a call, Mike is knocking on the door to his mother's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Mike asks from the doorway.

"Yes, come in Mike, close the door." Jessica tells her son from the couch and Mike does just that, "So, I heard you won your case."

"Yeah, we did." Mike says as he sits down next to his mother, "Working with Harvey is even better than I thought it would be." He admits.

"I'm proud of you Mike." Jessica tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says with a smile.

"And I didn't just ask you hear to talk about the case, I have something." Jessica says, getting up and heading over to her desk where she pulls out a bottle form her bottom draw and shows it to Mike, knowing that he will recognize it.

"You brought that the day I graduated high school." Mike comments as Jessica collects to glasses.

"I did. I told you that we'd share it on a special occasion." Jessica says as she walks back over to her son, "But what I didn't tell you is that I always planed that that special occasion would be the day you won your first case as a member of my firm." Jessica informs her son as she sits back down.

"How'd you know that I'd end up working for you? I never planned to." Mike comments as Jessica pours them drinks.

"Call it Mother's intuition." Jessica tells her son, putting the bottle down before picking up a glass, as Mike picks up the other, "Welcome to Pearson Hardman, Mike." Jessica says and the two of them toast before drinking.

* * *

A little while later, in Harvey's office, Louis walks straight past Donna, who is on her phone, and into Harvey's office.

"Why is your new Associate drinking in Jessica's office?" Louis asks.

"He's not." Harvey responds.

"Well how would you explain what I just saw?" Louis asks curious, "Because I just saw it for myself. Jessica and your Rookie, sitting side by side in Jessica's office drinking." He reveals, but before Harvey can say anything the door opens and Donna walks in.

"Jessica wants to talk to you in her office." Donna tells Harvey and without a word to Louis he gets up and heads out, as he does Louis goes to follow, "Just Harvey." She tells Louis, stopping him from following.

After leaving his office Harvey makes his way to Jessica's office, wondering what reason Jessica would possibly have for drinking with his associate, as he is pretty sure that they haven't said two words to each other since Mike started.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1** : BECAUSE I AM WAY AHEAD IN CHAPTERS, I DECIDED TO DO A DOUBLE UPDATE. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

Even though Louis warned him it still surprises Harvey to find Jessica and Mike drinking side by side when he walks into Jessica's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Harvey asks, looking between Jessica and Mike in suspicion.

"I did." Jessica tells him, "Take this and sit down." Jessica says, offering Harvey a third glass while Mike sips his drink, so that he can avoid talking.

"Okay." Harvey says, taking the drink and sitting down across from Mike and Jessica, "I'm missing something, aren't I?" he asks as he once more looks between them, trying to read them so that he can figure out what is going on.

"Yes." Jessica confirms, "There is something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Before you do that, I promised Grammy that I'd visit tonight." Mike tells Jessica, honestly, considering their history he is pretty sure that his mother should be the one to tell Harvey everything.

"You better go then." Jessica tells her son, knowing what he is doing and agreeing that it is the right choice, "Tell her I said hello." She requests.

"I will." Mike says, drinking the rest of his drink before standing up, "Harvey." Mike greats before heading out of the office.

"You know Mike's grandmother?" Harvey asks, sounding surprised by that, the second the door closes.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Jessica admits, before taking a sip of her drink, "In 1997 I took in an eleven-year-old boy whose parents had been killed in a car accident and who's only family was a grandmother who wasn't fit to take care of him."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Harvey asks, sounding completely shocked as he can see where Jessica is going, he just can't believe that she is.

"A year later I adopted him, and he became Michael James Pearson-Ross." Jessica reveals, confirming what Harvey was suspecting.

"Mike's your son?" Harvey asks sounding shocked as there is one thing to suspect, it is another thing all together to have it confirmed, "Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey asks, honestly a little hurt by that.

"Because I like to keep my personal life personal. I decided a long time ago that if you asked, or if you ever ran into Mike when he was here I would tell you the truth, otherwise I wouldn't mention it." Jessica explains to Harvey.

"Then didn't you mention it when I hired him?" Harvey asks, angrily, "How'd he even end up in my interviews?"

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Jessica explains to Harvey, and he gives her a disbelieving look, "I didn't." Jessica stresses, "I got home the day I told you about your promotion and found Mike sitting on my couch. He didn't tell me what was wrong but I knew something was." Jessica explains, "He stayed at the house that night and next thing I knew I was getting an email from you saying that you hired him as your associate." Jessica explains.

"I'm guessing that you mentioned that I was looking for an associate." Harvey comments, realising that Jessica doesn't know why Mike left the DA's office, otherwise she would have said so, and honestly he has no intention of telling her.

"I did." Jessica confirms, "After I found out that you hired Mike I went to his apartment and I asked him what was going on. I told him that if he wanted a job he should have just asked me." Jessica reveals.

"What did he say?" Harvey asks, actually being curious about that as he's trying to figure out how he feels about everything that's going on.

"He said that if he did that then all anyone would ever say is that he got the job because he is my son." Jessica explains to Harvey, "He said that I taught him that if you're going to learn then you have to learn from the best, and that you are the best." Jessica says and Harvey smirks at that, "He said that he didn't tell you who he is because he wanted to prove to you that he deserved a chance that he can earn the job on his own." Jessica explains.

"I saw his resume, I'm now assuming things were left out, but he graduated first in his class, and has two years' experience at the DA's office. The makes him more than qualified for a Rookie associate job." Harvey comments.

"That was the exact same argument I made." Jessica admits, "But Mike said that he needed a chance to prove himself before people learnt who he is." She explains, "He asked to keep the truth from you for one case, so he could prove what he could do, and after that case would over we would tell you the truth." Jessica explains, "He also asked that once we tell you the truth I'm not to hold it against you if you don't want him to be your associate anymore."

"You agreed to that?" Harvey asks, being surprised by that.

"Yes." Jessica says with a nod, "It's what my son wants so I agreed." Jessica agrees, "Pearson-Ross was the name Mike went by at the DA's office and I know that, more than once, he faced people saying that he only got where he got because of his last name, that he only got there because of me." Jessica explains to Harvey, "We agreed to tell you now, but only you. As far as everyone else will now he's Mike Ross, he wants to prove himself before others find out about him, if you decide not to fire him that is."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Harvey admits, "I'm guessing Mike spent a lot of time here growing up, how'd we never meet?"

"Luck." Jessica answers, "That's all there is too it, I was honestly surprised that you never met." Jessica explains, "Look Harvey, I'm sorry this from you, and I'm sorry for lying to you since you hired him."

"I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes, or Mike's." Harvey admits as he gets Mike's need to prove himself, though it does make Mike being worried about disappointing people make more sense, "I'm going to need some time to think about this, Jessica. I can't say whether I'll keep him on as my associate."

"Take all the time you need." Jessica tells him, "But Harvey, Mike's an incredible lawyer, and his mind is one of a kind. I honestly think he's the perfect person to be your associate and if I knew that he quit the DA's office I would have suggested him myself instead of making you do the Harvard interviews." Jessica admits.

"You would say that, you're not exactly unbiased." Harvey comments.

"True." Jessica admits, drinking the rest of her drink.

"Once I make my decision I'll let you know." Harvey says, standing up.

"Okay." Jessica says and Harvey heads to the door, "Oh, Harvey." Jessica says before he can leave and he turns around and faces her, "If you decide not to fire Mike I need you to tell me if he has any contact with a person called Trevor Evens." Jessica tells Harvey, "That's the only thing I ask, it's my one condition, otherwise I'll do my best not to get involved."

"Who's Trevor Evans?" Harvey asks, being sure that it must be something important for Jessica to make it her one condition if he agrees to keep Mike.

"Someone who's almost ruined Mike's life, more than once." Jessica says with a frown, "He an anchor and he drags Mike down every time Mike's around him." She says angrily, "But because of who Mike is, and because of what Trevor once was to him, Mike's never been able to completely cut him out, he's always left a door open and Trevor has used that, used him, more times than I can count, and Mike lets him." Jessica says angrily, as she thought that after Mike left for Harvard he and Trevor were completely done, but when Mike was in the city for holidays and since he's been back after finishing law school Jessica knows that he and Trevor have been in contact, and Trevor's gotten him into trouble more than once, including a time when she had to intervene, "So, if you keep Mike as your associate and if you know of him being in contact with Trevor I need you to tell me." She explains.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harvey says before walking out of Jessica's room, honestly interested in the details of Mike and this Trevor, but he is pretty sure that it's not his place to ask, especially with how angry Jessica is about whoever it is.

* * *

After leaving Jessica's office Harvey makes his way back to his own, his mind on Mike and the situation the entire walk. Once he gets back to his office Harvey isn't at all surprised to find Donna waiting.

"You knew, didn't you?" Harvey asks Donna as soon a she sees her, "What am I saying, of course you did."

"I did." Donna confirms, "I knew who Mike was the second he walked into the hotel room because I once helped keep an eye on him when he was here during a summer when he was a teenager." Donna explains.

"Where was I?" Harvey asks, finding it even more shocking that he didn't meet Mike.

"It was the summer that Hardman had all the associates busy on that big case." Donna reveals, "You barely had enough time shower let anyone realise the fact that there was a teenager spending all his time in our file room."

"Why was he?" Harvey asks curious, as he sits down at his desk.

"I don't know exactly what he did, but I knew he was here because Jessica wanted to keep an eye on him, because he did something to get into trouble." Donna explains, that having been one of the few things she's neve been able to figure out.

"I see." Harvey responds, suspecting that that might have something to do with the Trevor person that Jessica seems to hate.

"Harvey, what are you going to do?" Donna asks curious.

"I don't know yet." Harvey admits, "You can go for the night."

"Okay." Donna says and she heads out of the office.

After Donna walks out Harvey walks over his record player and puts on some music before pouring himself a drink, and sitting on his couch, his mind on Mike the entire time.

Honestly the thought of hiring another associate fills him with dread, but keeping Jessica's son as his associate is going to present him with a whole lot of complications.

In the past few days he has seen just what Mike can do, and honestly he actually liked spending time with him, which is something else that has the potential to make his life very complicated considering who he really is.

Taking a drink Harvey just sits and listens to the music, thinking about what he should do and trying to figure out if keeping Mike is worth all the future complications that may present themselves.

* * *

Having spent a while with his grandmother Mike is just returning home to his apartment, even though he knows his mother wouldn't approve Mike really didn't feel like cooking and so he picked up some food on his way home, food that he is sitting on his couch eating.

Mike has been eating for a little while when he hears a knock on the door, and knowing that there aren't a lot of people who come to his apartment Mike prepares himself for a lecture, as he assumes it's his mother but to his shock when he opens the door it's not his mother standing on the others side, it's Harvey, and truthfully he's pretty happy to see him.

"Am I fired?" Mike asks simply, honestly preferring to get it over with if he is.

"Haven't decided yet." Harvey respond, giving Mike a look and Mike steps aside and lets Harvey into the apartment, "This is your place?" Harvey asks surprised as considering whose son he is he was expecting Mike to have a bigger place, though at least it is in a good neighbourhood.

"Not you too, I hear enough complaints from Mom." Mike says rolling his eyes and honestly it's not as odd as Harvey thought it would be to hear Mike call Jessica Mom.

"I'm surprised she didn't force you to move." Harvey comments, looking around, "What's with the panda?"

"I can be stubborn when I want to be." Mike comments, "And the panda was a gift from my grandmother." He reveals.

"Right." Harvey responds.

"Look I get that you're probably mad at me, but I wanted to prove myself first." Mike reveals, "But now you know I'll answer anything you want to know." Mike says as he walks over to the couch.

"And you'll tell the truth." Harvey tells him.

"Of course." Mike answers, "There's beer in the fridge if you want one." Mike comments and Harvey walks over to the fridge and grabs himself a beer before walking over to Mike's couch and sits down on the other end.

"Do you eat anything other than take out?" Harvey asks, noticing the take out containers around the apartment.

"Yeah, just not as often as Mom would like." Mike admits and Harvey gets an amused look on his face at that, as the idea of Jessica forcing her adult son to eat right amuses him, "What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Harvey asks, as he knows what Jessica said, but he would like to hear it from Mike.

"I quit the DA's office the day you got your promotion and I did it without knowing what I was going to do next, all I knew is that I didn't want to be anywhere near there." Mike explains to Harvey, "Mom told me that she named you Senior Partner, and that you were interviewing associates and as soon as she did the idea just came to me." Mike reveals, "Mom talked about you a lot. She's always been impressed by you, and I heard about your record when I was at the DA's office so I knew how good you were and I realised that if I was going to become a corporate lawyer then the only person I wanted to work for was you." Mike reveals, and once more Harvey looks rather proud of himself, "I knew that if you knew who I was you'd either hire me because of that or refuse to because of the same reason, and so decided to take who I am out of the equation all together." Mike explains, "I wanted to give myself one case to impress you. One case to show you what I could do and now that I've done that if you decide to fire me I'll be fine with that because I know that you have all the facts now." Mike explains, "But for what it's worth I really like working with you and really want to continue to." He says and he and Harvey drift into silence.

As he and Mike sit in silence Harvey thinks about everything that Mike said. Having the son of his managing partner, his mentor, be his associate will make his life more complicated, Harvey doesn't doubt that for a second, but it will also make things a lot more interesting. Not to mention the fact that in the short time he has worked with Mike Harvey knows that he is a hundred times better than any other associate he could get, and so, as he drinks his beer Harvey makes his decision.

"Don't be late tomorrow." Harvey tells Mike as he stands up.

"I won't."

"And hang up your damn suits." Harvey says as he walks out of Mike's apartment, leaving Mike looking quite amused on the couch.

* * *

Not wanting to give Harvey a reason to fire him Mike makes sure that he gets up early and makes his way into the office and once he is at Pearson Hardman Mike goes to Harvey's office rather than his cubical.

"So, he's keeping you around." Donna comments when she sees Mike walking to Harvey's office.

"Yep." Mike says with a nod.

"Good." Donna says, actually meaning that, "You can wait in there." She says and Mike walks into Harvey's office.

Sitting down on one of the chairs Mike just sits and waits, but he doesn't have to wait for long until Harvey walks in.

"Good, you're here." Harvey says to him, "If we're going to do this there's a few conditions." Harvey tells Mike as after leaving the younger man's apartment he started to think about how things between him and Mike were going to work with Mike being Jessica's son and because of that he came up with a few rules.

"I figured." Mike says with a nod, "What are they?"

"You don't tell your mother details of what I'm doing to close cases." Harvey says as he sits down at his desk.

"Agreed."

"And you don't go running to her for help." Harvey adds as that would just give him a lot of headaches.

"Please, the only times I've gone to Mom for help was when I was in trouble a hell of a lot more than almost any amount of trouble I could get into working a case." Mike informs Harvey as he has never gone to his mother to help with work, and he won't start now.

"Sounds like there is a story there." Harvey comments, looking at Mike in interest.

"There is, maybe I'll tell you one day." Mike responds, being pretty sure that it's not the kind of story to tell Harvey now.

"In return I won't tell Jessica things you tell me, what you're doing, unless it something that she truly needs to know as either your mother or managing partner." Harvey tells Mike, "But I don't see that happening often."

"Thanks." Mike says gratefully and Harvey nods.

"Get to work Rookie." Harvey says and Mike nods and heads out of the office, as he does Donna gets up and walks in, "Did you need something?" he asks Donna.

"I'm just going to say one thing." Donna tells her boss, "He's Jessica's son. Whatever else you're thinking, whatever you're considering doing, you need to keep that in mind."

"I'm aware of that Donna." Harvey tells her, his voice slightly short.

"Doesn't mean you don't have to hear it." Donna says before leaving Harvey to his thoughts, his thoughts that are full of the young man who just left his office.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike left Harvey's office and instead of doing work like he was planning on doing, like he needs to be doing, Mike has found himself being dragged to the club by Louis, and after only playing a few sets of Tennis before Louis said they're done Mike suspects that Louis has a reason for dragging him to the club, and he is pretty sure that whatever the reason won't be good for him.

As another member of the club, Tom Keller, walks past Mike and Louis for the second time, and Louis fails to once more talk to him Mike becomes even surer of the reason why Louis brought him, he just can't see Louis's exact plan, yet.

"You know, ten years ago, before these dot-com millionaires, there were men of substance in this club." Louis says as Mike sits down on a bench, "You know, men who understood how business gets done.

"Well, maybe he's just not interested in talking business while he's in a towel." Mike assumes, trying to see where Louis is going with what he is saying.

"He's not interested because he doesn't think I'm cool." Louis corrects, "And he's a pothead who think that anyone who doesn't smoke is a nerd." Louis says, causing Mike to tense, seeing Louis's reason, as Louis removes his shirt and Mike looks away, "So, I treat my body as a temple? Does that make me uncool?" Louis asks, "I don't think so. No, but you on the other hand, you seem his type."

"Why do you say that?" Mike asks, becoming nervous as he can see what Louis is going to ask, and he's got to think of reasons to refuse.

"Because you're young, and you think of yourself as Hip. Whatever, I guess. You know, I'm sure you enjoyed the occasional bong hit." Louis tells Mike.

"No. No, I don't smoke." Mike lies as even though he promised his mother he would never smoke again after he was arrested he hasn't managed to keep that promise, though it's been a little while.

"I mean, that's a little strange." Louis says with a chuckle.

"Why is it strange?" Mike asks, wondering what Louis knows, or what he thinks he knows.

"I mean, because the drug test you took, well that I made you take. Would indicate otherwise." Louis says handing Mike over a piece of paper that Mike knows is a fake, though a pretty convincing one at that, results that says he failed the drug test.

"This is a fake, and I'll fight you on it." Mike tells Louis.

"You maybe Harvey's golden boy, you may be Jessica's new favourite but which of us do you think she's going to believe?" Louis asks Mike and hearing that Mike realises that there is a chance that Jessica would believe he got high as she knows that he on occasion, gets high, "I talked to my cousin, he was a couple of years below you at Harvard and he was more than happy to tell me about the time third year law student Mike P.-Ross got high at a party." Louis reveals and hearing that Mike is glad that he went by initials at Harvard, at least around people who he didn't know well, "You going to deny that?"

"No." Mike says with a sigh, having known that his actions at that party would come back to haunt him as it was one of the very few parties he actually went to, something he regretted after.

"Relax Mike, I won't go to Jessica if you don't fight me." Louis informs him.

"What do you want?" Mike asks, knowing that Louis wouldn't do that for nothing.

"I'm just saying, you know, back in the day, to woo a client you would take him to dinner, you would by him a drink. But that's not gonna work with Tom. Not in a million years. Not with me, anyway. But with someone of his generation who shares the same proclivities."

"You saying you want me to smoke pot with him?" Mike asks, filling with dread as he knows how much trouble he would be in if his mother finds out, not to mention he would likely disappoint Harvey.

"I'm saying you can help me land him as a client." Louis comments.

"Which is the only reason I'm here." Mike realises, knowing that he should have seen this coming.

"No, Mike. Stop. Just stop, okay? I assure you, no one was more disappointed than me when I heard that story, when I found out the results of your drug test, okay? Then I had to say to myself, "Louis, do what you do, make lemonade"' Louis tells Mike.

"And if I don't?" Mike asks wanting the whole story so that he can make his decision.

"You're a smart kid. And I really wanna see you succeed." Louis says before dropping his town and walking out of the room, once more trying to talk to Tom as he leaves.

Getting up and walking over to the locker Mike quickly runs through everything in his head and he realises that he just doesn't have the two options Louis thinks he has, he has a third card that he can play, and a fourth though the fourth isn't something he would do, and so instead he goes with the third option.

"Dude creeps me out, man. And he never wears a towel, ever." Tom says once Louis leaves.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mike responds, knowing that it is time to put his plan into action and that if it doesn't work then he will go back to the option Louis gave him, "Hey, I know you must hear this all the time, but I'm totally addicted to your website, man." Mike reveals.

"All right, who placed six in passing yards last year?" Tom asks, wanting to make sure that Mike isn't just lying.

"Carson Palmer. 3,970." Mike answers, "How many sacs did James Hall have?"

"Eleven?"

"Nope, ten and a half." Mike corrects.

"Yeah, I know, I rounded up." Tom corrects.

"Well, your league doesn't or I would've come in better than twentieth." Mike reveals.

"Your Ross's raiders?" Tom asks surprised, Mike having used that name as it sounded better for a football team.

"Yeah, Mike Ross." Mike says, introducing like that as for his plan to work he needs to hold out on revelling his real name.

"Tom Keller." He says, returning Mike's handshake.

"Good to meet you."

"Congratulations, man, you got a nice little team there." Tom tells Mike.

"Yeah." Mike says, not believing that.

"No, if Roethlisberger hadn't let you down you'd have been top ten for sure, I'm telling you." Tom tells Mike.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you get high right before the draft." Mike comments that having been the last time he was high and unsurprisingly he was with Trevor at the time.

"You get high?" Tom asks, giving Mike a look.

"Sometimes."

"Bet you need it working for that guy." Tom comments, clearly referring to Louis.

"I've only just started working for him, but I am tempted." Mike admits, telling the truth.

"Want to come back to mine?" Tom asks curious, "Smoke a bit?"

"Honestly, yeah." Mike says, once more telling the truth, "But my big boss, who also happens to by my Mom, would kill me if she found out I smoked." Mike reveals, "I kind of promised I wouldn't during working hours." Mike says, not exactly lying.

"Jessica Pearson is your Mom?" Tom asks surprised as he knows what firm Louis works for.

"Yeah, two other people at the firm knows though, and thankfully neither are Louis. I think if he did he'd see me as nothing more than his ticket to success, he's devious like that." Mike reveals and Tom looks amused at that, "Mike Pearson-Ross is my real name."

"Well, you don't have to get high, but you want to come hang for a bit?" Tom asks, curious wanting to spend some time with Mike, wants to get to know him better.

"Sure."

* * *

Over two hours later Mike is returning to the office, having spent a lot of time with Tom, having not gotten high, though he did spend time with him and Mike suspects that even though he told Tom about Louis's plan that he might have made headway into getting Tom to sign with Pearson Hardman.

"There you are; he's been looking for you." Donna says as Mike walks towards Harvey's office.

"I know, blame Louis." Mike says simply as he walks into Harvey's office.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harvey asks as Mike walks in, "You work for me and you're no good to me if you're not here."

"Blame Louis." Mike reveals, "He dragged me to the club, blackmailed me and tried to get me to break a promise I once made Mom, a promise that I've broken way too many times."

"He did what?" Harvey asks angrily.

"Don't worry, I can handle Louis." Mike assures Harvey.

"I'm not worried." Harvey quickly says.

"But, hey is there any chance you that you can get me a copy of my drug test results?" Mike asks as he knows that if he is going to get Louis off his back then he is going to need that.

"Yeah, I can." Harvey tells him, "But what does your drug test results have to do anything?" Harvey asks, wondering what he is missing.

"Louis showed me a fake test where I failed. I knew it was a fake and I was prepared to fight him, but then Louis revealed he knew a story of something that happened at Harvard that he knew thanks to his cousin." Mike explains.

"Why didn't Louis's cousin tell Louis who you really are?" Harvey asks, being pretty sure that if he had then that would have been the first thing Mike said.

"At Harvard I mostly went by Mike P.-Ross or even Mike Ross, except for in class. I wasn't ashamed, but if people knew who I really was then…."

"They'd want to use you to succeed or accuse you of only getting where you were because of your last name." Harvey says, knowing how people could be at Harvard.

"Yeah." Mike says with a nod, "After Louis told me that I realised my case was even rockier than I thought because if Louis went to Mom chances are she would believe his lie." Mike explains to Harvey.

"You really don't think your Mom would give you the benefit of the doubt?" Harvey asks, sounding disbelieving as that doesn't sound like Jessica.

"Not about this." Mike admits, as he picks up one of Harvey's baseballs, "I once promised Mom that I wouldn't get high again, and I broke that promise more than once. Me failing a drug test wouldn't surprise her. Once I explained that I haven't gotten high for months she would believe me, but by the then the damage would have been done." Mike explains to Harvard, who is honestly a little shocked by that, though he admittedly likes getting to know other sides to Mike.

"What Louis blackmail you into doing?" Harvey asks, wondering how badly he has to kick Louis's ask.

"He wanted me to get high with a potential client, or he'd go to Mom. I went with another option." Mike reveals.

"Good boy." Harvey says with a small smile, and honestly Mike doesn't want to acknowledge how hearing that makes him feel, "Louis had a gun to your head and you found another option, that's exactly what you should have done." Harvey says, very much approving of Mike's actions, "You manage to sign the client?"

"I think I made an impression, but it's too soon to tell." Mike admits.

"Okay, get back to work." Harvey tells him and Mike nods, put Harvey's baseball down, and heads to the door, "Mike." Harvey says once Mike gets to the door and Mike turns around, "Next time Louis tries something like this, because there will be a next time, come to me first." Harvey tells him, "I know you don't want to play the Mom card, but coming to me isn't that. I hired you, you're my associate, my responsibility and as long as I have your loyalty, you'll have mine." Harvey reveals and honestly Mike very much likes the idea of him being Harvey's.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says before heading out, planning on shutting himself in the file room and getting done with any grunt work that has been left to the associates.

"Donna, Louis in his office?" Harvey asks once Mike has walked down the hall.

"Yep."

"Good." Harvey says, getting out and heading out of his office, planning on giving Louis a piece of his mind and making it clear that he's not to move in on his associate.

* * *

Having stayed in the file room into well into the night Mike went home to get a few hours of sleep before returning to the office where he picked up more work form Harvey and once more shut himself in the file room to work.

At a little before lunch Mike, with all of Harvey's finished work, is walking back into Harvey's office.

"Here, everything you asked for." Mike says, putting the files down on Harvey's desk.

"Don't you ever work at your cubical?" Harvey asks, without missing a beat.

"I prefer the file room." Mike responds.

"Why?"

"Because I learnt a long time ago that people don't interrupt you down there." Mike reveals.

"That where you spent most of your time when you were here?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yep." Mike answers, "What else do you need done?" Mike asks curious but before he can answer Donna says,

"Mike your Mom wants to see you in her office." Through the intercom.

"I'll have more work for you once you get back." Harvey tells Mike who nods and heads out of the office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Mike arrives at his mother's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Mike asks, knocking on the glass.

"I did, come in." Jessica says, from her desk, and Mike walks in and closes the door behind him, "I'm proud of you, Mike." Jessica tells her son, as he walks over and sits down across from her.

"You are?" Mike asks, sounding a little surprised as he doesn't think he has done anything to make his mother proud lately.

"Yes." Jessica says with a smile, "Louis told me what you did at the club." Jessica tells her son.

"He did?" Mike asks, wondering how much Louis told her.

"New business is hard. People will promise you the world but until they sign that engagement letter, it means nothing." Jessica tells her son with a proud smile, "Now I don't know what you told Tom Keller, but bringing in a client in at your age, that reminds me of me, and Harvey." Jessica tells her son, "You've done incredibly well, Mike."

"Thanks Mom." Mike says and before Jessica responds the door opens Louis walks in with Tom Keller.

"Jessica, before we get started there's something in the retainer that pointed out." Louis reveals.

"It's not a big deal, really. We were just…." Tom explains.

"No, no, no, no, non. Like I said, we're here to make you happy." Louis says as he walks over to Jessica and Mike walks over to Tom.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with him?" Mike ask Tom surprised.

"I didn't. But then I thought about it. And he might be a very good person, but a little deviousness is the sort of thing you look for in a good lawyer. I mean, the other guy I was with, he was too nice. We were buddies, we went to school together. It's time I grew up, got a real shark." Tom explains, "but honestly is important to me to, which is why I insisted that you be my point man. I want someone being devious for me, not to me." Tom explains and Mike gets a surprised look at that, "What?"

"If you didn't do that Louis would have taken all the credit for himself, not even admitted that I had anything to do with it." Mike says to Tom gratefully.

"Hey, the way I see it, the three of us stick together, we'll make a pretty good team." Tom reveals.

"You know, I got a better idea." Mike says with a smirk, coming up the first of a few things he is going to do to get back at Louis for what he did, and get him off his back in the processes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You have no idea how much it means to me. I'll probably end up doing a double update again at some point in the coming days.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Harvey found out who Mike really is and ever since the two of them have developed a pretty good working relationship, and even started to form a friendship, though neither would admit that. Since starting to work at Pearson Hardman Harvey isn't the only person who Mike has started to develop a friendship with as after a rocky start he and Rachel have started to develop a friendship, though Mike is worried that she may want to be more than friends with him and so, he's trying not to encourage that.

While things with Harvey and Rachel are pretty good Mike is still having a hard time with Louis and the other associates, something which he suspects would be so much worse if they knew who he really was.

It's night at Pearson Hardman and Louis has had all the associates in his office for a Harvard Trivia night, a competition that Mike unsurprisingly won in a landslide, and as he walks out of Louis's office he is a little amused to find Harvey waiting near his office.

"I won Louis's little competition." Mike tells Harvey.

"Considering one of your last names is on the wall it would be rather embarrassing if you didn't." Harvey informs Mike, having made sure that no one was around before he said so.

"True." Mike confirms, "Hang on is there a Pearson Hardman knowledge quiz night? Because I could beat anyone at that." Mike says as he and Harvey walk through the corridors.

"Sorry Rookie, you're out of luck." Harvey says amused, "Plus you would have an unfair advantage." He says.

"Yeah, but no one would know that I have spent more time here than anyone." Mike tells Harvey.

"True." Harvey admits then he realises something, "How has no one recognized you when you used to spend so much time here?"

"No one pays attention to a quiet, skinny kids in jeans." Mike says simply, "And even if they did no one would think that that same kid is your new associate." Mike reveals and as he does Harvey realises something familiar about that description.

"February 2004. Did you walk into someone at the elevators?" Harvey asks Mike curious.

"Yep, I was waiting for you to remember." Mike confirms.

"How many times did we almost meet?" Harvey asks curious, knowing that Mike will know the answer.

"Twenty-six that I know off." Mike says, without needing to think about it, "But…" Mike starts to say but then he stops mid-sentence when he looks over to his mother's office and sees her saying goodbye to a person he recognizes.

"Mike?" Harvey asks in confusion, looking between Mike and where Jessica is saying goodbye to a person he knows to be Quentin Sainz.

"You've got to be shitting me." Mike says, anger clear in his voice and after Quentin walks away from Jessica he starts to walk towards his mother's office.

As he hears the anger in Mike's voice and watches him storm away Harvey is positive that once more he Is missing something. So, even though he is pretty sure that whatever going on is something personal between Mother and Son that doesn't stop Harvey from being curious and so he hurries after Mike getting into the office just in time to hear Mike ask.

"What the hell is he doing here?" in the same angry tone.

"Watch your tone, Michael." Jessica says, sounding less than happy and hearing that Harvey decides that he is just going to watch, and try and figure out what the hell is going on.

"No, I will not." Mike responds, "He would only be here for two reason and I was there back then so I damn well know it wouldn't be the first reason, and I can't think of a reason why you would even consider the second reason." Mike tells his mother.

"Quentin came here asking for help, from someone he trusts, someone who knows his character." Jessica explains to her son, who snorts, "This firm is taking his case, Michael, and Harvey is taking the lead." Jessica tells her son.

"I am?" Harvey asks confused.

"Well, guess it's a good thing I just won a case from Louis, because I won't be anywhere near that man." Mike says before storming out.

"What am I missing this time?" Harvey asks Jessica once Mike storms out, wondering if he will ever stop asking that question.

* * *

After leaving his mother's office Mike makes his way to the bathroom and just paces back and forth for a little while, trying to calm himself down as even though what happened between Quentin and his mother was a long time ago it doesn't change how much he hurt her or the fact that he lied, or that he put Mike in a situation where he had to lie too.

After a little while Mike realises that the pacing does help and so he punches the wall, not as hard enough to seriously hurt himself, just enough to get what he is feeling out, before hitting the with an open fist more than once. It takes about twenty seconds for Mike to feel better and once he does Mike folds his hands above his head and takes several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Mike has been leaning against the wall for about a minute when he hears the door open and he looks up to see Harvey.

"With me." Harvey says simply and Mike pushes himself away from the wall and follows Harvey out of the bathroom, Mike starting to realise that his hand is hurting a little and as he follows Harvey Mike looks down and realises that he cut his knuckles when he punched the wall.

A couple of minutes later Harvey and Mike walk into Harvey's office.

"Sit." Harvey says and Mike does so without argument.

As Mike sits down Harvey walks over to his drinks and pours two glasses of scotch, one of which he hands to Mike.

"Drink." Harvey says, as he hands Mike the glass before sitting down across from him.

Being sure that Harvey is watching him Mike takes a drink of his drink and as he does he honestly has to admit that Harvey has pretty good scotch.

"What do you know that Jessica doesn't?" Harvey asks once Mike takes his drink.

"Harvey…." Mike starts to say.

"I need to know, Mike. Jessica's insisting I take this case, because she said she knows his character from when they were married, but you punched a wall just hearing that she's going to work with him." Harvey says, "There can only be one reason for that, you know something that Jessica doesn't. What is it?" Harvey asks Mike, knowing that it must be something pretty big for Mike to be so angry.

"Mom adopted me, Quentin never did, but I never heled that against him." Mike admits, telling the truth, "One day, during the summer when I was thirteen, I came home early, exhausted from riding my bike with my friends instead of going to my grandmothers." Mike explains, "I found Quentin, with another woman." Mike explains, and Harvey feels anger rise up inside of him, as he hates infidelity more than almost anything, "I told him that I wasn't going to lie, wasn't going to cover for him, and I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day." Mike says, taking another drink, "That night Mom told me that she and Quentin were getting a divorce. I thought that meant he told her the truth." Mike tells Harvey.

"But he didn't." Harvey realises, as he tries to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No, he didn't." Mike confirms, "I didn't know until I was fifteen when I found the divorce papers while trying to figure out what to get Mom for her birthday." Mike explains to Harvey, "And by then too long had passed so if I told Mom the only thing it would do…'

"Is hurt her." Harvey says, now understanding why Mike knows and Jessica doesn't.

"Which is the last thing I wanted." Mike admits, "I hate him, Harvey. For what he did to her, what he made me do, god I hate him so much." Mike explains, pain in his voice, completely meaning that.

"I get that." Harvey says, telling the truth though he's not going to explain more, but as he works out the math in his head Mike would have caught Quentin at about the same time he really told his father about his mother, "You need to tell her." Harvey says, after taking a drink.

"I can't." Mike says, without even thinking about it.

"Mike, I get that you want to protect your Mom from pain, but chances are that it's going to come out during this case, even if I don't take it." Harvey explains to Mike, "No matter how she finds out it's going to hurt her, but if she hears it from you then maybe, just maybe, it will hurt a little less." Harvey tells Mike, doing his best not to think about what happened when he told his father about his mother, "And wouldn't you prefer to tell her yourself than have her hear it from someone else?"

"Yeah, I would." Mike says as he takes another drink, "I'll go to the house in the morning and tell her." He tells Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says with a nod, "You should do something about that hand." He tells Mike, causing him to look down.

"I've had worse, it'll be fine." Mike says with a shrug and the two of them drift into silence as they drink their drinks. As they drink Mike thinks about how much he would give anything not to have to tell his mother what he has to tell her while Harvey is thinking about how much he would like to hit Quentin, how much he would be perfectly willing to set Mike loose on him if the situation presents itself.

* * *

Having had two drinks with Harvey Mike made his way home and after not much sleep he got up and ready for the day before heading to his mother extremely early. Before the time he knows she leaves for work.

When he gets to his mother's house Mike lets himself in,

"Mom?" Mike calls as he closes the front door behind him.

"Kitchen." Jessica calls back and Mike heads there.

"Morning." Mike says as he walks into the kitchen, there being a slight nervousness to his voice as he walks in.

"Morning." Jessica responds, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Mike answers sitting down on a stall, purposely hiding his hand that is not just cut but staring to bruise.

"What do I owe this visit for, Mike?" Jessica asks her son, knowing that he wouldn't come without a reason.

"There's something I never told you, about Quentin." Mike admits as Jessica pours him a cup of coffee and hands it over.

"Would this reason be why you were so angry last night?" Jessica asks her son, as she suspected that there was something more going on when she saw how angry he was.

"Yes." Mike confirms, "The day you told me you and Quentin were getting divorce I had shut myself in my room hours earlier." Mike reveals, "I did that because when I got home I found Quentin with someone else, a woman named Lisa, and I knew exactly what was going on." Mike explains and honestly, to Jessica he feels as though someone is stabbing her in the chest, "So when you told me you were getting a divorce I thought…."

"That was why." Jessica finishes, pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Mike says, standing up and walking over to his mother, "If I knew that he lied to you I would have told you the truth, but it wasn't until I saw your divorce papers when I was fifteen that I found out you didn't know, but by then so much time had passed that you'd just be hurt by the truth. So, I kept it a secret." He explains as he gets to his mother's side, "I'm never wanted to hurt you, never wanted to keep this from you, I told him I wouldn't when I first found out." Mike admits, "The reason I'm telling you this now is because Harvey got me to tell him the truth last night and he said that there is a chance that it would come out during the case and that you should hear it from me." Mike explains, "Mom I…." Mike starts to say.

"It's okay, Mike." Jessica says, moving and hugging her son, "I'm sorry you were put in that position." Jessica says as she holds her son tightly as she is feeling anger and pain, but the anger she is feeling isn't at her son as he was a kid, put in a horrible position, the only people she is angry at are Quentin and Lisa.

"You're not mad at me?" Mike asks as he and Jessica break apart.

"Of course not." Jessica assures her son, putting her hand on the side of his face in a comforting way, "But I'm glad you told me now." She tells her son, reaching to take her son's hand, but as he does he flinches as she touches where it hurts, causing Jessica to look down to see what's wrong, "What happened?" Jessica asks worried.

"I punched one of the bathroom walls last night." Mike admits, "That's when Harvey found me, how he knew I knew something you didn't" He admits.

"Come with me. You need to clean that out, and dress it." Jessica tells her son, and knowing better than arguing the two of them head out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom where there is a first aid kit.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jessica has dropped Mike, and his bike, at the place where he is meeting the client for Louis's pro bono and has headed into the office. As she found the files on Quentin's case in her office Jessica is walking into Harvey's office with them as even after what Mike told her she still wants to defend Quentin, though she intends to talk to him about what happened when they were married.

"You forgot this last night." Jessica says as she puts the files on Harvey's desk.

"I didn't forget that. I have no intention of taking this case." Harvey says, looking at Jessica and trying to figure out if Mike told her the truth, "Though I did get you this." Harvey says handing a wedding present over.

"What is it?" Jessica asks.

"A wedding gift. I'm sorry it's so late, but it's hard to be on time when I never knew you were married." Harvey says, "Just like I never knew you had a son." He adds.

"Are you seeing anyone, Harvey? Hm?" Jessica asks and Harvey just gives her an uncomfortable look, "You don't wanna tell me, and I don't really care, because you and I share the same trait of keeping our personal lives personal." Jessica reminds Harvey.

"You were married." Harvey says, stressing the words.

"It happened when you were at Harvard, and as you know it didn't work." Jessica tells him.

"You talked to Mike." Harvey realises.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Harvey says, completely meaning that.

"Mike was wrong, I knew." Jessica says, lying because she knows how Harvey feels about infidelity and even though she is doubting Quentin right now she knows how important his medication is, and it needs to be saved.

"Really?" Harvey asks, not sure he believes that.

"He was thirteen years old. He didn't know everything that was going on around him." Jessica tells Harvey.

"He said that he found the divorce papers." Harvey comments.

"The complete truth wasn't on them." Jessica once more lies.

"Okay." Harvey tells her, not entirely sure he believes her, "I'm still not taking this case." Harvey tells Jessica.

"Why is that?" Jessica asks, with a frown.

"Because sometimes I do things that my clients don't like. And if their ex-wives are looking over my shoulders, that's not really a problem. But when their ex-wives are also my managing partner, and the mother of my associate who hates the client, that hamstrings me. And if I'm gonna turn this loser into a winner, I can't be hamstrung. I can't have that." Harvey explains to Jessica.

"Do what you gotta do." Jessica tells Harvey.

"You won't interfere?" Harvey asks, sounding surprised.

"What did I just say?" Jessica asks, sounding annoyed, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to develop a new drug if you're not Pfizer, or Amgen, or Merck? This is important, Harvey." Jessica tells him and the fact that it is important is the only reason why she is still going to help Quentin after finding out he lied to her all those years ago.

"If Quentin came to you looking for someone to trust him, why aren't you handling this case yourself?" Harvey asks, knowing that there must be a reason and assuming that he needs to know the reason.

"That's none of your concern."

"Well, I'm not asking you as your college, I'm asking you as Quentin's attorney." Harvey reveals.

"The woman he was with, Lisa, he's still with her." Jessica reveals and Harvey rolls his eyes at that as that makes things so much more complicated, "They never got married, but she doesn't want me on this case." Jessica says, though now that she knows the truth she honestly doesn't give a crap what Lisa thinks.

"Oh, terrific. You're sticking me with a losing case, and a girlfriend who isn't going to like me anymore than she likes you." Harvey says, being pretty sure that things are going to be so much more complicated that he was thinking.

"Well, I'm sure it's not the first time someone didn't like you, Harvey." Jessica says, picking up the present and heading out of Harvey's office, leaving him alone.

* * *

After his mother dropped him at where he is meeting the client Mike has found out what is going on, going to the housing department to get an inspector to come to the apartment, found out that his client is going to be evicted and returned to the office where he changed into Harvey's spare suit.

But, after all that Mike would honestly prefer to be eaten alive by bed bugs than what he is doing, which is riding up to Quentin's company building where he is meeting Harvey for the settlement meeting.

"You're late." Harvey says as Mike rids up to him.

"I know, it was Louis' pro bono, I…." Mike starts to say as he climbs off his bike, as he does Harvey gives him an odd look.

"Hey, that's my suit. My extra suit from my office." Harvey realises, not wanting to admit that Mike looks pretty damn good in his suit.

"Yeah, it's Louis' fault. I went to the client's place, it was overrun with bedbugs, so I went back to the office…." Mike says as he takes off his bike helmet.

"You tracked bedbugs into my office?" Harvey asks angrily.

"No."

"You walked in there naked?" Harvey asks, giving Mike a look as honestly he wouldn't have mind seeing that.

"No, Donna met me in the downstairs men's room." Mike explains.

"Okay, Donna's fired, and you're buying me an extra suit." Harvey informs Mike, "By the way, that's a three-piece suit. Where's the vest?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Vests? Really?" Mike asks disapprovingly.

"Says the guy with the bike helmet." Harvey says, giving mike a look.

"Uh, safety first." Mike comments as Harvey walks away.

"Come on." Harvey tells him and Mike hurries to catch up, "Now look, I know you want to hit this guy but we've got to present a united front during this meeting, can you do that?" Harvey asks Mike as they walk, honestly he would prefer not to have Mike in the meeting but it would look odd to the opposition if his associate wasn't there.

"It's not like I have a choice." Mike tells Harvey, who gives him a look, "I'll be fine." He assures Harvey and the two of them walk in silence.

For a few minutes Harvey and Mike walk in silence until they arrive in an office where Quentin is waiting.

"Mike." Quentin says shocked to see him, though glad.

"Quentin." Mike his voice polite, but nothing more.

"How long have you been working for your Mom for?" Quentin asks curious.

"Not long. Though technically I'm Harvey's associate." Mike explains.

"Of course, I'm happy for you Mike. I know you've always loved the law." Quentin informs him.

"We're already running late; we should get in there." Harvey says, honestly not wanting to test Mike's self-control any longer than he has to.

"Yeah, we should." Mike confirms and the three of them head into the conference room, Mike purposely walking as far away from Quentin as possible.

* * *

Two days later Mike and Harvey have both been to court, and both lost. Harvey because Quentin kept things from him and Mike because he figured that, after his time at the DA's office, winning at housing court would be easy, what he didn't count on was there being something more than he realised going on.

"So, she took over the case." Mike comments as he and Harvey walk through the halls of Pearson Hardman.

"Yep." Harvey says, taking a drink of his coffee, "She didn't like how I was doing things, said that she wanted someone who believed in him on the case." Harvey explains.

"I can't believe she still believes in him after everything he's done." Mike says, sounding annoyed.

"Neither can I." Harvey admits.

"But you know, it's kind of ironic that we both lost in court yesterday." Mike comments.

"You lost in housing court?" Harvey asks shocked, "You were in the DA's office for two years, and I've seen your record, how the hell did you lose in housing court?" Harvey asks in complete disbelief as someone with Mike's record doesn't suddenly lose at Housing Court.

"I got cocky." Mike admits, "I thought things would be simple so I didn't prepare as well as I could have, but then the landlord showed up with Vivien Tanaka and I realised that there was a hell of a lot more going on than I realised." Mike explains to Harvey.

"If Vivien Tanaka is involved then there you better bet there is." Harvey tells Mike, "She represents half the high-rises in Manhattan so if your guys using her that means he's…..."

"Going Condo, I know." Mike responds, "I'm working on showing a pattern, to make settlement go up, starting with people in Frank's building."

"Lookey here, you do know what you're doing." Harvey says to Mike, causing him to roll his eyes, "But you should think bigger."

"Bigger how?" Mike asks, but Harvey just walks away, "Bigger?" Mike asks himself, and as he does the idea comes to him and so he hurries back down to his cubical.

* * *

Half an hour later Mike has found exactly what he needed and because of that Mike realises exactly what he needs to do, and as he does he realises that he can't do it alone and so he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and dials one of the most frequently called numbers in his phone.

"Hello." Katrina answers after only a couple of rings.

"Hey." Mike responds, "Have you got lunch plans?"

"I always work though lunch, which you know." Katrina tells her friend, "Which means you want something." She realises as she, unknown to Mike, leans back on her chair.

"Why…" Mike starts to say.

"Don't even deny it Mike, I know you too well." Katrina tells him, "What do you need?"

"I'm working a case and to find what I need I need a partner to take a little field trip with me." Mike explains to his friend.

"And what, can't you find anyone at that big firm of yours to go with you?" Katrina asks, sounding amused.

"I could, but the one person who I could ask would likely get the wrong impression if I asked. I'm trying to avoid that." Mike explains, knowing that Katrina will know what he's really saying.

"Don't blame you there." Katrina admits, then sighs, "Text me the details and I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Katrina." Mike says gratefully, "I'll see you there." He says before hanging up as he does he notices Rachel standing just outside his cubical, "Rachel, did you need something?" he asks.

"Just wanted to see how your case was going." Rachel admits, "You know, after you lost in housing court." She says with a teasing tone.

"I'm working on it; I've got a way to fix the whole thing." Mike reveals.

"Good." Rachel says with a nod, "So, um, who was that?" Rachel asks curious.

"Who?" Mike asks confused.

"Who you were on the phone with." Rachel explains.

"Oh, just a friend from the DA's office. She's going to give me a hand with something." Mike explains to Rachel.

"Oh." Rachel answers, "You know, if you need a hand you can always ask me. I am a paralegal; it is kind of my job." She says as she leans across Mike's cubical.

"I know." Mike says, through the truth is he didn't even consider asking Rachel help on what he is doing as she would likely get the wrong impression and he doesn't know her well enough to consider telling her the truth about why that impression would be completely wrong.

"Good, just thought I'd remind you." Rachel tells him, "I better let you get back to work." Rachel says before walking away, leaving Mike to finish the research he has to do before meeting Katrina.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mike is waiting on the street in front of a building that is owned by the same person who is the landlord of his client.

Looking around, and checking his watch, Mike notices a familiar blond coming towards him.

"Hey, thanks for this." Mike says, greeting Katrina with a hug.

"I'll take payment in the form of a night out with my best friend, doing whatever I choose." Katrina informs Mike as they hug.

"Done." Mike assures her, not even thinking about the fact that he is likely going to regret giving Katrina free range, he has before.

"So, what can you tell me?" Katrina asks as they break apart, knowing that because of attorney client privilege then Mike can't tell her everything.

"The landlord of my client owns five buildings. They all used to be rent-controlled, but now they go for a million and a half a unit." Mike explains.

"With a profit margin like that I'm guessing that he forced out tenants who couldn't buy into the conversion?" Katrina asks, as that's what she assumes.

"Yep. I got some names from the housing complaints, but if I want to make my case, and make up for losing in housing court, I need to make this bigger than one building." Mike explains to Katrina.

"You lost in housing court?" Katrina asks shocked, "In the last two years you won basically every case you took to court, how the hell did you lose?" she asks in disbelief.

"By not preparing for that very reason." Mike admits.

"Okay, I'm going to mock you for that later, and forever." Katrina informs Mike, and honestly he doesn't doubt that at all, "But why am I here Mike? Why do you need a partner?" she asks curious.

"Look at the people going into the building." Mike tells her knowing that Katrina will get what he's saying.

"You need me to class you up a bit." Katrina realises, in less than a second, and Mike nods, "What's our cover?" she asks.

"Brother and sister wanting to get away from parents." Mike suggests.

"No way, wouldn't work in a place like this." Katrina informs him, "We're newlyweds and you're going to follow my lead, and let me do most the talking." Katrina tells Mike as she moves one of her rings to her ring finger.

"Deal." Mike assures her and he and Katrina link arms and head over to the door.

"Hi there." Katrina says to the real estate person by the door, "My husband and I are here to see some of the new units." Katrina explains.

"Of course, follow me." The agent says and Mike and Katrina follow her into the building and thanks to the fact that they know each other so well they are able to pull of being newlyweds pretty well, and it's pretty easy for them, even though they have absolutely no romantic feelings for one another, never have, and never well.

* * *

Hours later Mike is sitting at his computer in his cubical, long after everyone has left, working on his case, planning on making it as big as possible. As he works Mike hears his phone go off and so he looks over and sees a message from Harvey saying,

 _Your Mom needs you. She's home_

And after reading the message it takes Mike a few seconds to realise what it says, but once he does he hurriedly packs up his stuff and hurries out of the building.

* * *

Having rode his bike as quick as he could, an action that cause him to nearly get into more than one accident Mike makes it to his mother's house in record time.

"MOM?" Mike calls as he lets himself in.

"Living room." Jessica calls back and as she does Mike hurries there, and the second he sees his mother Mike begins to worry even more as she is sitting on the couch, drinking and looking like she has been crying, "What are you…" Jessica starts to say, but then the answer comes to her, "Harvey called you."

"Message actually." Mike says as he puts his bag down and walks over to his mother, "He said you needed me, but didn't say why." He reveals, "What's going on?" he asks worried as he sits down next to her.

"Quentin's got ALS." Jessica reveals, tears coming to her eyes, "He's dying."

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry." Mike says, putting his arm around her and pulling her in for a hug, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mike tells her as while he might not like Quentin he knows how much he means to his mother and so he knows the pain she would be in right now and so he just holds her while she cries, knowing, without a doubt, that with the exception of the person who killed his parents, has never hated anything as much as he hates watching his mother cries and the feeling of uselessness it fills him with.

* * *

Two days have passed since Mike and Katrina visited the building owned by the landlord of Mike's client, since Jessica found out that Quentin is dying of ALS and ever since Mike has been staying at his mother's, though neither of them are talking about that fact.

As he has just won his case, and Harvey and Jessica won settled Quentin's earlier in the day, Mike is making his way to Louis's office to give him the good news, honestly he wants to get it done with as soon as possible as he has a plan that he wants to put into motion.

"Yes?" Louis asks as Mike knocks on his door.

"Just thought you'd like to know, your case, the pro bono, I won." Mike reveals.

"How exciting for you. But like I said, it's just a pro bono case, it's not gonna help your career." Louis comments.

"I did also manage to sign fifteen new clients who are all suing for the same harassment, and they will be paying." Mike says, dropping the files on the desk, "So you can multiply this number by fifteen. That's not bad for rookie league." Mike says before walking out of Louis's office.

After walking out of Louis's office Mike goes straight to his mother's office where she is still working at her desk.

"Hey." Mike says as he walks in, having knocked on the glass as he did.

"Hey." Jessica responds, looking up at her son, "Fifteen new clients in one go, that's impressive Mike." Jessica informs her son.

"Thanks." Mike says, walking over to his mother and closing her laptop, "You're done for the night."

"Oh, I am, am I?" Jessica asks with an amused look, "And why exactly is that?" she ask, giving her son a look.

"Because your son's taking you out to dinner." Mike reveals.

"That will be nice." Jessica comments, with a half-smile.

"Good, then let's go." Mike says as he picks up Jessica's bag and jacket and hands them to her, and once Jessica has her bag and her jacket on the two of them walk out of her office.

"Where you two going?" Harvey asks as he sees them walk out, it being clear that they leaving together, something that doesn't' matter with most people being gone.

"My son's taking me out to dinner." Jessica says with a smile.

"Nice. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Harvey tells them, honestly he really likes seeing how good Jessica and Mike's relationship is as he has no experience with a mother and son relationship being good.

"We will." Mike assures him, but then he gets an idea, "You know why don't you join us." He suggests as he would really like to get to know Harvey over dinner, of course in ideal circumstances his mother wouldn't be present too, but that's never going to happen so he'll take what he can get.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Harvey says, though honestly he is touched by the offer.

"You wouldn't be." Jessica assures him, "In fact I insist that you join us." She tells him.

"Okay, I will."

"Great, I've got to grab by bag but I'll meet you downstairs in five." Mike says before hurrying off, both Jessica and Harvey smiling at him as he runs off, though for very, very different reasons.

"Thank you, Harvey." Jessica says a few seconds later.

"What for?" Harvey asks, faking confusion.

"For sending that message to Mike the other night." Jessica explains, "For knowing exactly what I needed."

"Don't mention it, I have a reputation to maintain." Harvey says as they start to walk to the elevators, "So, where are we going?" he asks curious.

"Somewhere with decent food." Jessica tells Harvey as they step into the elevator and honestly Harvey is very much looking forward to the dinner, not just because he gets to spend time with two of the few people he can stand to be around, but because he is very much interested in seeing what Jessica and Mike are like when they're not trying to hide the fact that they are mother and son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

Just like he suspected he would Harvey very much enjoyed going to dinner with Mike and Jessica because he got to see a side of both of them he hasn't seen before as even at the office, when no one's around, they are worried about someone who doesn't know the truth seeing them so they hold back a bit, where at dinner they were clearly completely open and Harvey liked seeing that.

Having just got business cards from Harvey, who told him that there are cards with his real name in his office for when he is ready, Mike is sitting in on a meeting with Harvey, Jessica and other important members of the firm discussing a licensing agreement for one of Harvey's clients.

Looking around the room Mike knows that is a big deal for him to be in the room and so he is paying complete attention, not wanting to let his mother, or Harvey down, but then all of a sudden his phone starts to ring and he curses himself for forgetting to put it on silent.

"Protocol in a meeting is to put your phone on silent." Harvey tells Mike, being pretty sure that he should have learnt that during his time at the DA's office.

"Um…" Mike says, pressing buttons on his phone.

"And if it does ring, you answer it." Harvey tells him.

"Oh, yeah."

"Not in here." Harvey tells him.

"Don't feel the need to rush back when you're done." Jessica tells her son as he stands up, Mike being able to tell from her tone of voice that she is less than happy with him.

"Who is this?" Mike asks once he is out of the room.

"Dude, it's Trevor." A voice that Mike hasn't heard in months say.

"Trevor? What's going on?" Mike asks, knowing from experience is that what's going on is Trevor likely needed his help.

"I'm in jail." Trevor reveals, "I tried to hop this bus at Port Authority. I was drunk. It's all messed up." Trevor reveals and as he knows Trevor's voice well Mike is pretty sure that he actually means it, "I know after what happened I don't have the right but…." Trevor starts to say but Mike cuts him off.

"I'll be right there." Mike tells him, not even needed to think about it as he hurries out of the firm.

* * *

Not long after he got the call from Trevor the two of them are sitting in a dinner, Mike having bailed Trevor out, it having costed him a lot to do so.

"Do you have to get right back to the office?" Trevor asks Mike as they slide into a booth, sitting across from one another.

"I got a little bit of time." Mike admits, remembering that his mother said not to hurry back so she may not question if he's gone for a while.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm gonna pay you back." Trevor assures Mike.

"Yeah, you better." Mike tells him, completely meaning that, "Your bail cost me a hell of a lot."

"I will but the thing is, I don't have the money." Trevor reveals.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks shocked, "I may not know specifics but I know you're clearing at least ten thousand a month with what you're doing." Mike says as because of his job as an ADA he made sure not to know the specifics of what Trevor was doing.

"It went out as fast as it came in." Trevor reveals.

"Came in?" Mike questions, knowing what Trevor is implying but not sure whether he believes it.

"I quit. I'm not dealing anymore." Trevor reveals.

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious, I even sold my bong." Trevor says as he reaches out, and after making sure no one is around he takes Mike's hand, "You've always said that you'd believe me when I wasn't high, well I'm not high now, and I'm telling the truth." Trevor tells him, "I want to give this a real shot." He says and honestly Mike truly, truly wants to believe him.

"Tell me what happened." Mike says, not moving his hand away from Trevor.

"Mike…." Trevor starts to say.

"I'm serious Trevor. If I'm going to believe you I need to know everything." Mike tells him.

"I almost got caught." Trevor reveals.

"Of course." Mike says, pulling his hand away as he should have seen that coming.

"No, Michael, it's not like that." Trevor quickly says, "I know I crossed a line last we saw each other."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mike says bitterly as what happened last time he and Trevor were together is something he hasn't told anyone, not even his mother or Katrina, partly because he knows that if either of them knew they would do whatever it took to send Trevor to jail.

"And I never said I'm sorry, but I am, Mike. I'm so sorry." Trevor tells him, "Once I realised what I did to you I started to fall apart and the reason I didn't go on the run that would have gotten me caught is because I was so guilty over what happened." He tells Mike, "Please, Mike, give me another chance."

"I need some time to think." Mike admits as usually he would say yes right away, but after what happened last time he and Trevor saw each other he needs time to think.

"Take all the time you need, just don't give up on us yet, Mike." Trevor requests as right now he needs Mike in his life more than ever, and the two of them drift into silence, "So, I know that with you working at the DA's office you can't defend me yourself, but do you happen to know someone who can?"

"I'll see what I can do." Mike tells Trevor, "And I should get back, if I'm gone too long then people are going to start asking questions." Mike says as he pulls money out of his wallet to give to Trevor.

"Okay." Trevor says with a nod, as he takes the money, "Maybe we could do something later this week." He suggests.

"Yeah, maybe." Mike says before getting up, "It was good to see you, Trevor." Mike says before walking away.

* * *

Hours later Mike is lying in his bed, but he's not thinking, instead his mind is on Trevor. Even after what happened between them last time they saw each other Mike can't help but admit that it was good to see him again, and honestly he would like to give Trevor another chance because even after everything that has happened Trevor has a hold him that he has never been able to break, and Mike isn't overly sure that he wants to break it.

But, even though he would like to give Trevor a benefit of the doubt, even though he would like to believe that Trevor has changed Mike has been disappointed too many times in the past to go running in without thinking, which is part of the reason he walked away from Trevor before they could do more than hold hands as he knows that if they did then logical would have gone straight out the window, it always does when it comes to Trevor.

* * *

Having not gotten much sleep, Mike left home later than usually resulting him arriving at the office ten minutes later and upon waiting he got crap from Harvey for both being late and his phone call the day before.

Sitting in the back of the town car with Harvey as Ray drives, something which Mike never likes as after all these years he still isn't completely comfortable in cars, though he has gotten better at hiding it, Mike is only half listening to Harvey and Ray quizzing each other about music. Instead, Mike is thinking about everything that happened the day before thinking about Trevor.

"Okay, what was the name of the record label?" Ray asks Harvey.

"Marlin records." Harvey answers, "Who covered it in the late '60s?" Harvey asks curious.

"Ahh! I want to say The Stones, but… "Ray says, sounding uncertain.

"You need some guesses?" Harvey asks amused, but then, before he can answer there is a crash and a car horn and in a second Mike is back to where he was fourteen years ago. He sees it all again, feels it all again, the crash, the pain, the sounds of his parents dying, and he just sits frozen in terror.

As he is in such as shock of state Mike doesn't even notice Harvey and Ray get out the car, in fact what only feels like a second later, but in fact is a lot longer Mike feels someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike?" Harvey asks, wondering what the hell is wrong with his associate, but in response Mike just raises his hands to protect himself as he looks at Harvey in terror, and it takes a few seconds before he realises that it is Harvey he is seeing, not the police officer who got him out of the car after the accident.

"Harvey." Mike says, forcing himself to take a deep breath, trying to force himself out of the past and into the present, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Harvey says, though he very much doubts that Mike is, as seconds later Mike forces himself out of the car, pushing past Harvey, and onto the street, and as he does Mike starts to feel a bit better, though far from it, "I need you to babysit the client till I get there." Harvey tells Mike.

"What?" Mike asks, like he doesn't understand what Harvey is saying.

"The Client, Joy." Harvey tells him, looking Mike up and down, trying to figure out what's going on with him as he doesn't seem to have a single scratch on him.

"Right, okay." Mike says with a nod.

"Don't mention the deal. If she asks any questions just nod your head and look pretty." Harvey tells Mike and if Mike was thinking straight he would make a comment about Harvey thinking he is pretty, but as he isn't thinking straight he doesn't, to Harvey's disappointment, "Go." He says, referring to the cab he just called for Mike.

"Okay." Mike says, needing to force himself to make every step as he walks to the cab. Once he is in the cab Mike gives the address and as he does he reaches out and grabs the door handle and holds onto it for dear life, feeling complete terror at being in the back of a car again, and honestly Mike wouldn't be at all surprised if he arrived at the client's in the middle of a panic attack.

* * *

About an hour later Mike is meeting with the client, but Harvey is just arriving back at the office as he walks in to his office he is a little surprised when Donna follows him and closes the door behind him.

"What?" Harvey asks Donna.

"You need to tell Jessica about what happened on the way to Joy's." Donna tells Harvey.

"Why? It was barley a hit." Harvey says confused, though he can't help but think about the look of terror that was on Mike's face, and how much he hated seeing it.

"Harvey, trust me, she needs to know." Donna says, her tone completely serious, and it's that's tone of voice that makes Harvey realise that he is once more missing something and so he decides to tell Jessica.

"Fine." Harvey says, getting up and heading out of his office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Harvey walks into Jessica's office, the door having been open.

"Harvey, I thought you were meeting Joy." Jessica says, sounding surprised.

"There was a complication, but don't worry I have it handled." Harvey says, closing the door, "I'm here because while I don't think it's a big deal Donna insisted that I tell you." He reveals, "When Mike and I was on our way to Joy's the car was hit, no one was hurt, but…..."

"Shit." Jessica suddenly says, looking worried.

"Okay, not the reaction I was expecting." Harvey says as Jessica suddenly stands up, "No one was hurt, Jessica. It was a minor fender bender." He assures her, walking towards her, "What's going on?"

"Don't you remember me telling you how Mike's biological parents died?" Jessica asks and in that second the answer comes to Harvey.

"A car accident." Harvey realises, Mike's terror starting to make more sense.

"Yes, but what I didn't tell you, and what I know Mike didn't tell you because he doesn't tell anyone, is that Mike was in the car." Jessica reveals and Harvey heart sinks at that as he can't even imagine how hard that would have been for Mike, "He watched and listened to his parents die, and because of his memory…"

"He never forgot." Harvey realises, Mike's actions after the accident making a hell of a lot more sense and honestly Harvey feels like a dick for putting in another car after that.

"Ever since Mike's had a fear of being in a car. He's always refused to learn to drive, no matter how many times I offered, and it's why he rides a bike everywhere." Jessica explains to Harvey, "How was he after?" she asks worried.

"He looked frozen, and scared." Harvey explains, "He didn't move until I tried to get his attention and even then his first reaction was to raise his hands to protect himself, before pushing past me and getting out onto the street."

"Which means he had flashbacks." Jessica says, pacing back and forward as she takes a deep breath, as for Mike flashbacks are vivid, and so real that he can't always tell the difference, "He won't want me to talk to him while people are around so I'll wait to the end of the day, but keep an eye on him Harvey." Jessica requests, worry for her son more than clear in her voice.

"Of course." Harvey says, honestly after everything Jessica just told him he would have done that without Jessica asking.

"Thank you." Jessica says and Harvey heads back towards the door, "Harvey." Jessica says, stopping him before he can leave as she realises a warning she has to give, and Harvey turns back around.

"When something happens to remind Mike of that night he doesn't make the best decisions, and he desperately tries to forget, which usually doesn't end well." Jessica explains to Harvey, honestly she wouldn't be surprised if Mike had contact with Trevor in the next few days and once he starts down that rabbit hole it usually takes a lot to get him out of it.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harvey says before leaving Jessica's office, not wanting to mention that he may have already made a huge mistake by allowing Mike to go and meet with Joy alone.

* * *

Ever since leaving Jessica's office Harvey has been sitting at his desk, thinking about Mike and honestly, not that he would admit it, worrying about how his associate is doing. Honestly it concerned him to see Mike in the state he was in earlier, but because he is determine to not admit that he cares he didn't let it show.

"Here he comes." Donna's voice says through the intercom and Harvey looks up to see Mike walking in, honestly looking better than he did earlier, though, because he is so good at reading people Harvey can see the fear that is behind Mike's eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't ask our client for a doggy bag." Harvey says as Mike puts a container down in front of him, being determine to act normally as he knows that Mike would appreciate that.

"What can I say? Stacy insisted." Mike says as he takes a bite of his sandwich, but before Harvey can respond Jessica walks in. As she does she clearly looks over her son, but doesn't make a comment.

"I just got off with Joy McAfee's general counsel. It seems she had an epiphany. She wants less on her plate, not more." Jessica reveals, causing Mike to tense as he knows this screw up is on him, "I thought you were going to close her. We need that doll money." Jessica tells Harvey, sounding angry at him as she assumes that the complication that he talked about earlier was this.

"I'm on top of it." Harvey assures Jessica, giving Mike a less than happy look.

"Harvey, it took five months to structure that deal. Please don't make me set fire to your desk" Jessica tells Harvey, "Come to my office at the end of the day." She tells Mike, "I need to talk to my son." She says, doing so to make it clear to Mike that it is a personal conversation, not a professional one.

"Okay." Mike says as Jessica heads out of the office, "I…" Mike starts to say once Jessica leaves.

"All you had to do was have tea with the dolls." Harvey tells Mike as he walks past him.

"Donna, schedule another tea party with Joy as soon as possible. And text me the names of her girls." Harvey requests.

"Oh, what a shock. You can't keep girls' names straight in your head." Donna says with a teasing look.

"Just yours, Debbie." Harvey says, "See, that's funny because your name is Donna." Harvey says and Donna gives him a less than impressed look.

"Harvey Specter. I got your order right here." A pizza delivery person says.

"I didn't order a pizza." Harvey says and the pizza deliverer opens the box to reveal a document.

'You've been served." He says as Harvey takes it and Donna walks out from behind her desk.

"Cab driver who hit Ray named me as a witness in a civil suit." Harvey reveals, "I need to pay Travis Bickle a visit."

"Harvey, if you let me go talk to Joy, I know I can fix this." Mike says, knowing that he wasn't at the top of his game because of the accident, but he didn't mean to screw up so much.

"No. You don't send a puppy to clean up it's own mess." Harvey comments, "Optimally, you don't even have a puppy." Harvey says as he walks back into his office and as he does Mike just stands with a look of disappointment on his face as he once more hears the sounds of the cash that took his parents away.

"Mike." Donna's concerned voice says, cutting through the sound of smashing metal that he is hearing.

"What?" Mike asks confused, turning to look at Donna who has a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" Donna asks worried.

"I'm fine." Mike responds before walking away, both Donna and Harvey's worried looks following him as he goes.

* * *

As it turns out telling Donna that is fine isn't exactly the truth as the second Mike walks into the associate bullpen the others start to give him a head time so he just ignores them and heads straight into the kitchen where Rachel is.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." Mike tells Rachel, completely meaning it.

"They called you Speed Bump in high school?" Rachel asks surprised.

"No, they called me much worse." Mike admits and Rachel gives him a look, "Don't ask." As he really doesn't want to get into it.

"You need thicker skin." Rachel tells him, "If they see that they're getting to you then they're never going to give it up." She tells him.

"My skins plenty thick." Mike says annoyed as being a gay orphan who was adopted by an extremely successful black woman it's had to have been.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Rachel says before walking away.

"That's because you don't know me." Mike mutters as Rachel walks away, as she does Mike's phone stars to ring. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Mike is a little surprised to see Trevor on his caller ID, and after a few seconds of hesitation he presses answer, "I told you needed time."

"I know." Trevor responds, "But no matter what you decide I want to pay you back for posting bail." He admits.

"Trevor, you've owed me forty bucks since fifth grade. I wrote it off, okay?"

"Look, I meant what I said, I want us to try again, a clean state." Trevor tells him, "So, if you don't want to see me, I'll mail you a check." Trevor says, and as he does Mike hears the other associates laugh, and as they do Mike comes to a decision.

"Okay." Mike says.

"Okay, you'll give me another chance?" Trevor asks.

"Okay, let's hang out tomorrow night." Mike corrects, "Nothing crazy, though, all right? I have to be up early."

"We can crochet panty hose if that's what it takes for us to be cool, if that's what I takes for you to realise I'm serious." Trevor tells him.

"I think we can do a little better than that." Mike says, feeling amused and a little better than he has basically all day, "Why don't we, um… why don't we say Rex's, 7:30." Mike suggests, doing so because Rex's is a place that they used to always go to.

"First six rounds are on me." Trevor comments.

"If you're serious about paying me back, the first hundred rounds are on you." Mike informs Trevor.

"All right." Trevor says with a laugh and Mike hangs up. One he does Mike walks over to his desk where he picks up the work he needs to go and, ignoring the comments that the other associates are making, makes his way to the file room. Planning on shutting himself away down there as he knows, after what happened that that is what is best for everyone.

* * *

From the second Mike sat down in the file room, and put his music on the rest of the world slips away, but as he works Mike has to fight to keep the memories of the accident from overwhelming him.

As he has completely lost track of time Mike and isn't paying attention to his surroundings Mike can't hold in his surprise when he feels someone put their hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn around.

"Mom." Mike says, taking off his headphones.

"Are you okay?" Jessica ask as she sits down on the table, next to her son.

"I'm fine." Mike says, completely lying.

"Don't lie, Mike." Jessica tells her son, "Harvey told me what happened on the way to Joy's."

"He did?" Mike asks, sounding surprised, "How'd he even know to tell you something. It wasn't a big deal."

"Donna told him to tell me." Jessica explains.

"Right." Mike says, realising that he should have seen that coming.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jessica asks her son in concern.

"Not really." Mike says, completely meaning that.

"Mike…."

"Mom, I'm okay." Mike assures her, cutting her off before she can say anymore.

"You don't look like it." Jessica says, it being clear that she is worried for her son, "I know what it looks like when you have flashbacks, and I know what this would have done to your fear of driving, of being in a car being driven."

"It was fourteen years ago; I shouldn't still be afraid." Mike tells his mother, his voice vulnerable.

"Mike, it doesn't feel like fourteen years to you because you remember it like it just happened. It's perfectly normal, and it's okay for you to be afraid." Jessica assures her son, being as comforting as possible.

"I felt the smash and I saw it all again… I heard it all again… felt it all again… smelt it all again." Mike reveals, his voice full of pain.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry." Jessica says, moving to pull her son in for a tight hug, "You're okay. It's not happening again." Jessica assures her son.

For a little while Mike takes comfort in his mother before pushing away.

"Pack up your stuff, I'm taking your home." Jessica tells her son.

"I've got work to do." Mike tells her.

"Mike, you've done more work today than most associates do in a week." Jessica says as she knows her sons sorting system and she knows which is the work he's completed and what he hasn't, "It's time for you to go home and get some sleep." Jessica tells him and Mike once more goes to object, "No arguments, Michael. I'm taking you home." Jessica tells her son, Mike knowing from her tone of voice that he has no chance of getting her to change her mind.

"Fine." Mike says with a sigh, "But I'm going to my apartment, not to the house." Mike informs her mother.

"Okay." Jessica says, not at all surprised that he is insisting on that, "Let's go." She says and Mike picks up all the files and the two of them head out of the filing room.

* * *

After a car trip where Mike was so scared that Jessica took her sons hand to help with his fear, Mike has arrived home to his apartment with his bike, which Jessica had her driver put in the trunk.

As soon as he gets in his apartment Mike puts his bag down on his coffee table, takes off his jacket and tie and heads straight over to where he keeps his 'hard' alcohol, even though he knows he can't get drunk as he has to work that doesn't stop Mike from pouring a large shot of tequila which he downs quickly before going over to his bag to do his work, knowing that he isn't going to be getting much, if any, sleep.

* * *

Just like he suspected Mike didn't get any sleep and after going to Joy to try and make up for his mistake Mike made things so much worse and because of that Mike is positive that either his mother or Harvey are going to fire him.

Walking into the Rex's at exactly seven thirty Mike looks around and he sees Trevor sitting at a booth and so he walks right over to him.

"Hi." Mike says as he slides in.

"Hi." Trevor responds, "I ordered us beers." He reveals.

"I think I need something harder than that." Mike admits.

"I'll get shots then." Trevor says with a grin, knowing what Mike can be like when he drinks shots and honestly he prefers Mike when he is like that.

"Good." Mike says as Trevor orders shots and Mike takes off his jacket.

For a few minutes Mike and Trevor sit in silence until the shots come which they both drink.

"So, want to talk about it?" Trevor asks curious.

"There's not much to talk about." Mike admits, "I did exactly what my boss told me not to do and it blew up in my face." Mike says as he pulls out his wallet to pay for the next round.

"Dude, I told you, I'm taking care of this." Trevor tells Mike, trying to stop him from paying.

"It's probably my last hours of employment." Mike admits.

"I should pay." Trevor says, trying to get Mike to put the wallet away, "All right, put the wallet away." He says, knocking the wallet out of Mike's hand, but as he does Mike's new business card falls out, which Trevor picks up, "You're working for your Mom?" he asks shocked, once he reads the card.

"I'm working at her firm." Mike corrects, "Technically I'm working for her protégé." He admits.

"But you're going by Ross?" Trevor asks surprised.

"Yeah, I don't want people to claim special treatment." Mike explains, "Only a few people know who I really am." Mike admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trevor asks, looking hurt.

"You're kidding, right? Mom's a taboo subject with us." Mike tells him, leaving out what they both know which is that Trevor is a taboo subject around his mother.

"True." Trevor admits, "How long you been working there?"

"Not long." Mike admits.

"Well, in that case I'm definitely buying the next round, as celebration." Trevor tells him before heading up to the bar.

* * *

Forty minutes later both Mike and Trevor have had a few shots and they are both rather tipsy, and Mike is feeling a lot better than he was feeling.

"This is good." Trevor tells Mike, "It feels like how things felt when things were good."

"Yeah, it does." Mike confirms, having decided half an hour ago to ignore the part of him that is saying this is a bad idea.

"From the gentlemen across the bar." The waitress says, placing a shot in front of Mike.

Looking across the bar Mike sees a pretty attractive blond man, hold up a shot of his own and smile at Mike, and Mike smiles back as he does Trevor makes a noise that almost sounds like a growl.

"Trevor?" Mike asks, turning to his friend in surprise, but before he can react Trevor's lips are on his, kissing him passionately, possessively, it being clear that he wants to show the man who brought Mike a shot that Mike is his and no one else.

As he kisses Mike, making a show about it on purpose Trevor looks over Mike's shoulder and as he does he sees two people at the other end of the bar, two people who he recognizes and knows that he has to get away form as fast as possible.

"Let's get out of here." Trevor whispers to Mike as he pulls away.

"Sure." Mike responds and he and Trevor head out of the bar, as they do Mike notices the two men Trevor noticed and right away that wanting to be with him isn't just Trevor's only reason for wanting them to leave the bar, but even knowing that Mike still leaves the bar with Trevor, not realising that he left his business card on the table.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mike asks Trevor once they are a block away from the bar and Mike once more has his jacket on.

"Why do you assume something is going on?" Trevor asks, trying to keep his voice from giving away the truth.

"Because I saw those guys." Mike tells him, "Who are they? Either you can tell me or I'm walking." Mike says, trying to be stern, but standing up to Trevor has always been almost impossible for him.

"They're just some old friends. I pissed them off by quitting and I really don't want to deal with them tonight." Trevor admits, completely lying as he moves closer to Mike, "I'd rather be with you." He says before kissing Mike once more.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Mike asks once he and Trevor break apart, feeling the for the first time in years, that Trevor might be close to the man he fell for all those years ago.

"Yeah." Trevor says, completely lying, knowing that if he is going to get what he wants from Mike then he has to get him to believe that, "We're gonna have to go to your place, though." He admits.

"I got a better idea." Mike says as he honestly wouldn't put it past his mother to check in on him and her and Trevor coming into contact with each other never ends well.

"Oh?" Trevor asks with a smirk and Mike explains his idea.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mike and Trevor, their lips on one another's, make their way into the hotel room that Mike has got them for the night, and the second the door is close behind them Mike puts down the bag of supplies he is holding and he and Trevor start to remove each other's closes. Mike once more ignoring the part of him that knows how much of a bad idea once more letting Trevor in like that is.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Waking up next to Trevor is something that Mike is all too familiar with, but the last time he did so he was in pain. So, the fact that he is feeling relaxed, and happy, is strange for Mike. As he smiles at Trevor Mike catches glimpse of the clock.

"SHIT." Mike suddenly says, bolting up right.

"Mike?" Trevor asks as Mike sits up, "What's going on?"

"I've got work, and I'm late." Mike reveals and as he tries to hurry out of bed, Trevor grabs his arm stopping him, holding Mike harder than he has to, but Mike doesn't notice.

"Your Mom's the boss, you can be a little late." Trevor says, pulling Mike towards him.

"I'm already a little late."

"Then what's wrong with being even later?" Trevor says, pulling Mike into a kiss.

* * *

An hour later, late for work and wearing the same suit that he was wearing the day before Mike is walking up to Harvey's office, honestly expecting to be fired as he was informed that Harvey wanted to see him.

"You wanted to see me?" Mike asks as he walks into Harvey's office, to find the man himself sitting on the couch.

"Did you go see Joy after I told you not to?" Harvey asks.

"How did you know?" Mike asks with a sigh.

"I didn't. Until now." Harvey says as he stands up, "I told you, a puppy can't clean up its own mess." Harvey tells him as he walks over to his desk.

"Mess? All I did was tell her about my grandmother." Mike explains.

"Your job is to make my life easier. If you can't understand that, why did I hire you?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike.

"Police reports summarized. Traffic signals analysis. Medallion bits, attendees, and results." Mike says putting a file on Harvey's desk with each thing he said, "That's why you hired me." Mike says, and before Harvey can respond Jessica walks in.

"I thought you were all over the Joy situation. Instead, you're all over page six." Jessica says annoyed, showing Harvey the paper.

"You wanted me to do pro bono work, this is it." Harvey says in his defence.

"Pro bono enhances a firm's image. This makes us look like wealthy bullies against an everyman cabbie." Jessica tells Harvey, "Does that seem like it enhances our image to you?" Jessica asks and next to his mother Mike shakes his head.

"I refuse to answer that, on the grounds that I don't want to." Harvey explains and hearing that Mike can't help but laugh, though the second he does he regrets it as his mother looks at him.

"What's Trevor dragged you into now?" Jessica asks her son, sounding less than happy.

"Why do you assume something's going on with Trevor?" Mike asks, sounding defensive.

"Because you disappeared after answering a call in a meeting, you're wearing the same suit as yesterday and don't think I can't smell the Tequila and Trevor's cologne on your suit." Jessica tells her son angrily, "You were with him last night, weren't you?" she asks, turning to face him.

"No." Mike lies, turning to face his mother and honestly mother and son forget that Harvey is in the room, "I went bar hopping with Katrina." Mike lies and even though he is confused about what is going on Harvey can tell, without a doubt, that Mike is lying.

"Nice try, but we both know that you and Katrina made a deal a long time ago not to go bar hoping when you have to work the next day." Jessica tells her son, "What trouble has Trevor gotten into? What's he trying to get you to do?" she asks and Harvey feels like he is watching a tennis match, and as much as he would like to get more details about what the hell is going on he knows that this is clearly personal and so he just stays quiet and watches, doing his best to put the pieces of what is going on together.

"Look, I know you think Trevor is the Anti-Christ, but things are different this time. He's different." Mike argues, having given up lying.

"How many times have you thought that Mike?" Jessica asks her son, "And how many times has that ended with you being hurt, or in trouble, or worse, a few days later?" Jessica asks her son, "Trevor pulls you back in, Mike, and then he hurts you, or gets you in trouble, you can't let him do that again." Jessica tells her son, "He's uses you, Mike. I thought you were beginning to see that." Jessica says, pain in her voice as she thought, after the last time they saw one another, where Jessica isn't sure what happened except for the fact that her son disappeared for a week and even her guy couldn't find him, that Mike was close to being able to break away from Trevor forever.

"He's different now, Mom." Mike says, needing to believe that, and wanting his mother too as well.

"Mike…." Jessica starts to say.

"No!" Mike says angrily, "You hate him, you've always hated him and you're letting your prejudice prevent you from even considering the possibility that he has changed."

"Of course I hate him!" Jessica says raising her voice too, surprising Harvey as he is pretty sure he has never heard Jessica really yell, "and it's not prejudice when it's true. After everything that man has done to you I have every reason to hate him." Jessica says angrily, "You have a blind spot when it comes to him, you always have and he uses that Mike. Don't let him. Cut him out Mike, before he does something to you, or gets you to do something, that you can't come back from."

"No, I won't." Mike says.

"Mike…." Jessica starts to say.

"No Mom! Trevor might have done some bad things in the past, he may have hurt me, and broken my heart more than once, but I'm not giving up on him." Mike says, causing Harvey's eyes to widen as he realises what that means, "Things were different last night and I'm going to give him a second chance." Mike tells her, "And I don't care what you think." Mike says before walking out of the office.

"It's not his second chance, Michael, it's his tenth." Jessica says as Mike leaves, but Mike doesn't respond, he just keeps walking out.

"Um…" Harvey says once Mike leaves, not overly sure what to say.

"Don't ask." Jessica says before walking out of the office too, leaving a very confused Harvey alone in his office, though Harvey isn't alone for long as about a minute later Donna walks in, and closes the door behind her.

"What was that?" Donna asks shocked.

"I'm honestly not sure." Harvey admits, "But I've got a fair idea." He admits as to him it sounds like Jessica hates Mike's ex who doesn't seem like a very good person and Mike keeps giving him a second chance.

"I didn't think Jessica and Mike ever fought." Donna says, sounding surprised as from what she has seen Jessica and Mike have a pretty good relationship.

"They're mother and son, of course they fight." Harvey comments.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asks curious.

"Me? Why would I do anything?" Harvey asks in confusion.

"Because it's your mentor and puppy that just had a screaming match in your office." Donna says, like it should be obvious, honestly being glad that she was able to keep everyone away from coming near Harvey's office.

"About something that is clearly personal." Harvey points out, "I'm not getting in the middle." Harvey says, completely meaning that.

"I'm not entirely sure that you have a choice." Donna says before walking out of Harvey's office.

After Donna leaves Harvey sits down at his desk and even though he should be focusing on what he is doing Harvey can't help but think over everything that Jessica and Mike said, or yelled, during their fight.

As Harvey thinks about everything he realises that Mike is definitely either gay or bi and that his ex is really bad news, though he isn't sure why that reveal fills him with anger and another feeling that he can't quiet place.

* * *

A while later Mike and Harvey are sitting side by side on the way to Joy's. As he remembers what happened two days earlier Harvey keeps glancing out of the corner of his eye at Mike to make sure he is okay, but as far as he can tell Mike is okay.

Even though Mike does feel fear at being in the car again he is bothered by something else. As much as he hates to admit it Mike is starting to think that his mother might be right, and he has been sucked in by Trevor once more.

When he left the hotel Mike wouldn't have even considered that, but then, after his fight with his mother, the two guys from the night before showed up at the firm and Mike realised that they are more than just annoyed at Trevor, especially after they chased him and Trevor didn't answer his phone.

After a silent car trip Harvey and Mike arrive at Joy's and they both get out of the car, Mike carrying two boxes of cupcakes.

"Did you get the red velvet cupcakes?" Harvey asks as they get out of the car.

"Yes, three dozen, extra icing." Mike says in a short voice, still annoyed at his mother, Trevor and himself, and as he walks past Harvey he notices that Mike's jacket is ripped.

"How the hell did that happen?" Harvey asks and Mike looks down and realises what Harvey is doing and so he puts the cupcakes on the back of the car and takes off his jacket.

"Okay. You know what? There." Mike says as he throws his jacket into the back of the car, "Problem solved." Mike says.

"I asked you, how'd you get the tear?" Harvey asks, his voice short.

"It's complicated." Mike says simply.

"Does it have something to do with the fight you and your Mom had this morning?" Harvey asks, as he assumes so.

"Yeah." Mike says with a nod, "What she said about Trevor getting me into trouble again, she might be right." He reveals.

"What made you change your mind?" Harvey asks, assuming that it might be something big.

"Two guys showed up at the firm, looking for me, they chased me, I ripped my jacket." Mike reveals, "I don't know for sure, but I think they're involved in whatever the latest shit that Trevor has gotten himself into is." Mike explains to Harvey.

"Which means your Mom's right, you've got to cut ties with that loser." Harvey tells Mike, not being able to help but wonder just what this guy does that makes Jessica so angry and gets Mike in so much trouble.

"No until I know what the hell is going on." Mike tells Harvey.

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. Anything you could say I've already heard from my Mom, and my friend Katrina, I don't need to hear it again." Mike tells Harvey, the annoyance back in his voice.

"I think you do." Harvey tells him, "This guy clearly leads to you making bad decisions."

"You don't know the half of it." Mike admits and Harvey gives him look, "We don't have the time to get into that now. Unless of course you want to blow of Joy, again."

"I haven't been blowing off anything." Harvey tells Mike, "Watch and learn." He says and the two of them head into the house.

* * *

Hours later Harvey and Mike have finished with Joy, and the licensing agreement is back in place, and even though he wanted to question Mike more about Trevor Harvey wasn't able to as the second they got back the firm Mike was gone.

After leaving the firm Mike got on his bike and while trying to get through to Trevor Mike checked all the places where Trevor usually goes, except for the one place that wouldn't be safe to go to, but Mike wasn't able to find him anywhere.

* * *

The next day, having left countless messages for Trevor Mike, having once more had a lack of sleep, is in court sitting chair for Ray's trial. As Harvey sidebars with the cab driver, who is representing himself, Mike's phone, that he once more forgets to put on silence, starts to ring and as he sees the caller ID he once more hurries out of the court room.

"Damn it, Trevor. I left you like ten messages." Mike says as he answers.

"Good to know your boy's flaky with everyone. I was taking it personal." A voice that Mike doesn't recognize says.

"What do you want?" Mike asks.

"Well, Trevor owes us sixty thousand dollars that he's never paid, so you're going to bail him out." The person says.

"Listen, I don't have that kind of money." Mike quickly says.

"Well, if you're not down here in an hour with it, we're gonna take it out on Trevor." The voice says, "Tell him where the money is."

"Whatever you do, don't' show up." Trevor says, knowing that Mike will do the opposite, as one of the men holding him hits him.

"Trevor!" Mike yells.

"You have one hour." The person says, before hanging up.

"Hello? Hello?" Mike asks but all he hears is the dial tone.

Realising what he has to do Mike goes back into the courtroom, grabs his bag and leaves, without saying anything to Harvey, or Ray, before hurrying away.

"What do you think you're doing, leaving the middle of a trial?" Harvey asks, having chased after Mike as soon as he saw the state Mike was in.

"I got somethings to take care of." Mike reveals as he walks faster.

"You mean someone to take care of." Harvey corrects, "It's this Trevor guy, isn't it?" he asks as they cross the road.

"Yeah, he's in serious trouble and I'm going to do whatever I have to help him." Mike reveals, "There's nothing you can say to stop me." Mike reveals, it being clear that he means that completely.

"Then tell me what the hell's going on." Harvey says, blocking Mike's path by putting both his hands on Mike's shoulders, as he looks at Mike in concern.

"Trevor used to deal drugs, he said he quit, and I think he was telling the truth." Mike admits, though he sounds uncertain, "He's been kidnaped by guys who he owes money too." Mike reveals, "I have an hour to get to the bank and withdraw sixty thousand dollars form the trust that was set up for me as part of the settlement when my parents were killed, that I only got access to when I was twenty-five, and get to him. Or they're going to start taking it out on him." Mike reveals, even though he planned to never touch that money if it means saving Trevor's life he will.

"That's not your only option." Harvey tells Mike, having no intention of letting Mike go into a situation like that alone, and the idea of calling Jessica doesn't even cross his mind for a second.

"I'm not going to let him get hurt, Harvey." Mike tells Harvey, "I don't care what I have to do."

"When someone has a gun on you getting shot or doing what they said aren't your only options." Harvey tells Mike, "And I just so happen to have another idea. One that doesn't require you to spend money that you clearly don't want to touch." Harvey tells Mike, having been able to tell as soon as he talked about the money that he doesn't want to spend it.

"I'm listening."

* * *

An hour later Harvey and Mike have put Harvey's plan into action and Harvey, Mike and Trevor are all walking away from the place where Trevor was being heled.

"I thought I said not to come." Trevor says, honestly not at all surprised that Mike came, though everything else didn't go to as he was expecting, and hoping, that Mike would pay off his debts.

"Remember that forty bucks from fifth grade you owe me? If you were dead, how would l collect?" Mike asks and Trevor just gives a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I put you in trouble just by hanging out with you." Trevor says to Mike.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Cause I'm a dick." Trevor says, "And I meant what I said." He says, doing so as he needs to keep a hold on Mike, just in case he ever needs to use him again.

"I want to believe that." Mike admits, feeling sceptical once more.

"You should." Trevor tells him, "I bet you didn't think you'd have to my ass so soon after bailing me out." He says, wanting to get the subject off whether or not he was telling the truth.

"I wasn't the one who saved you." Mike points out.

"Yeah. Even as just a friend that guy puts me to shame." Trevor reveals, honestly hating that Mike's boss is the spitting image of the kind of guys Mike usually likes, excluding him of course.

"Harvey's not my friend, trust me." Mike tells Trevor.

"Well, he didn't put his ass on the line because of me." Trevor comments, and now it's Mike who desperately wants to change the subject.

"Listen, I pled you down to a misdemeanour. Drunk and disorderly. And I paid the fine." Mike reveals as he pulls something out of his pocket, "I think it might be a good idea if you got out of town for a while." Mike says, handing a bus ticket over to Trevor.

"Montana." Trevor says, reading the ticket.

"Well, you said you wanted a clean slate." Mike says, as honestly it would help him to have some time and distance from Trevor so that he can figure things out.

"I also said I wanted to give us another shot. I can't do that if we're in different states." Trevor comments, honestly he frankly doesn't care about being with Mike, he likes the control over him he has when they are.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here right now, Trevor." Mike tells him, "And now's not the time for us."

"Yeah, you might have a point." Trevor admits and the two of them do their old goodbyes which involves pretending to hit one another and then hugging, but then, because he knows Harvey is watching and he wants to mark his territory, Trevor kisses Mike, but it doesn't last long before Mike breaks it.

"When I get back, you know who the first person I'm gonna call is?" Trevor asks as they break apart.

"Yeah, the one person you know who'll answer." Mike answers, and Trevor gives a look before Trevor turns and walks away.

After watching Trevor walk away Mike turns towards the car where Harvey is in and with a simple gesture Harvey tells Mike to get into the car and the two of them sit in silence as they drive back to the firm. Mike trying to figure out how he feels about everything, while Harvey is trying to figure out why he felt so much anger at seeing Trevor kiss Mike.

* * *

A couple of hours later Harvey is walking up to Mike who is locking up his bike, having come from making sure Trevor actually got on the bus, though that goodbye Mike just watched from a distance, in fact he is pretty sure that Trevor didn't even see him, though, unknown to Mike the only reason why Trevor got on the bus was because Mike didn't end up paying of his debts like he was expecting.

"You put Trevor on the bus to the boondocks?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "Can I ask you a question? After all this, you really think I'm still buying the Mr. I-don't-give-a-crap thing?" Mike asks, watching Harvey carefully to try and get his reaction.

"Joy sent a little token of her appreciation. She got your hair just right." Harvey says with a laugh as he hands over a box, purposely avoiding Mike's question.

"Did she ever make one of these for you?" Mike asks curious.

"Not that you'll ever see." Harvey says with an amused look on his face as he heads to Ray. After watching him go Mike turns and heads inside into the building, knowing that he has an apology to make as his mother didn't deserve the way he treated her the day before.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Mike has arrived at his mother's office and as most people have left only does a quick glance around to make sure no one is around, before he heads to the door and knocks, once he does Jessica signals that he can walk in and so he does, closing the door behind him.

"Trevor's gone to Montana." Mike reveals as he walks towards his mother, "And I'm really sorry about our fight." He says sincerely.

"So am I." Jessica tells her son, meaning that. "What'd he try to get you caught up in this time?" Jessica asks her son, knowing that it must be something big for Trevor to have been set out of the city.

"He got abducted by some guys who he owed money too. They called me." Mike reveals, "He needed sixty thousand dollars or they were going to take it out on him." Mike says as he sits down across from his mother, "I was going to use my trust, but Harvey came up with another plan. One that didn't end up costing anything."

"Harvey got involved?" Jessica asks, feeling anger at him for not telling her what was going on, and Mike nods, "Mike I need to say something, and I need you not to get angry." She tells her son.

"Okay." Mike says, sounding uncertain.

"Trevor knows about your trust. Did you think that maybe he came back into your life to get you to use your money to get him out of his debt?" Jessica asks her son, as that's where her minds directly gone.

"No." Mike says quickly, "He wouldn't." Mike says, his voice breaking, needing to believe that, though he can't deny that his mother's words make sense.

"Mike, it wouldn't be the first time that he used you." Jessica points out, "I may hate Trevor, but I love you and I wants what's best for you, which isn't him." Jessica tells her son, "I might be wrong, but history tells me I'm not." Jessica tells her son, "I'm sorry Mike." She says and honestly Mike sees everything that happened in the last few days in a different light, especially considering what happened last time he and Trevor saw each other.

"So am I." Mike says, pain in his voice as he feels pain rising up inside of him, "I think I need to go home, sleep." Mike tells his mother, needing to think about everything she said, "Are we okay?" he asks concerned as the last thing he wants is for things not to be okay between him and his mother.

"Of course." Jessica tells her son, "I love you, Mike."

"Love you too." Mike responds before getting up and leaving his mother's office, pausing at the door, "I'm am sorry, Mom. I should have listened to you." Mike admits, "I was an ass to you, and I'm really sorry, you didn't deserve that." Mike says before leaving, feeling bad about the way he acted as after everything that was the last thing Jessica deserved.

After Mike leaves Jessica spends a few minutes staring at her computer, but then she gets up and starts to pack away her stuff, needing to say a few things to her protégé.

* * *

A while after Jessica left the office she arrives at Harvey's condo where he knocks loudly on the door.

"Jessica." Harvey says surprised as he opens his door, having taken off his tie and vest so that he is only in his shirt and pants, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Jessica says as she walks past Harvey and into the apartment.

"Okay, what about?" Harvey asks as he closes the door then follows behind her, having a suspicion that he knows the answer.

"Why didn't you call me when Mike got the call from the guys who abducted Trevor?" Jessica asks angrily.

"There wasn't time." Harvey admits, "If I didn't come up with another plan Mike was going to walk into that situation alone, with sixty thousand dollars. He said he didn't care what he had to do." Harvey explains, "I didn't even think about calling you because I was too busy helping Mike." He explains, "Isn't that what you would have wanted?"

"Yeah, it is." Jessica realises, "Mike really say that he didn't care what he had to do?"

"Yeah." Harvey says with a nod, "And he was telling the truth."

"Of course he was." Jessica says, "Which Trevor would have known."

"Wait, you think Trevor wasn't really abducted, but in on it?" Harvey ask surprised.

"Trevor knows about the trust that was set up for Mike as part of the settlement after his parents were killed. He knows how much is in it. He knows when Mike got access to it and he just happened to call Mike a few days before getting abducted, it wouldn't surprise me." Jessica admits, telling the truth.

"From what I've seen the guy's a dick and a loser, but you really think he'd manipulate Mike like that?" Harvey asks curious, feeling a hell of a lot of anger at Trevor if it's true.

"Do you know when the first time Mike called me Mom was?" Jessica asks curious.

"No." Harvey says, confused by the change of subject.

"When he was lying in a hospital bed with a broken arm after doing something Trevor talked him into doing." Jessica reveals, "And that's just the tip of the Ice burg. There are a lot of things you don't know, thing that you probably should know, but won't like to hear." She admits.

"You're right, there probably are." Harvey admits, as Jessica is now the second person to tell him that there are a lot of things he doesn't know, and he doesn't want to be missing information anymore, "But you're not the Pearson I want to hear them from." He says, picking up his jacket, "Lock up before you leave." He requests before walking out, leaving Jessica in his condo.

* * *

For the entire trip to Mike's apartment Harvey's mind is on the younger man. After everything Jessica has said, everything that Mike has said, and everything that they yelled at each other during their fight Harvey is sure that Trevor wasn't good for Mike, and that Mike, even if he didn't realise it, was abused by Trevor, and that realisation makes Harvey fill with the kind of rage he hasn't felt in a long time, and if it's true that Trevor manipulated Mike to try and get him to pay off his debts then it's a good thing that Trevor is currently on a bus to another state right now.

Being glad that Mike's apartment isn't actually too far away from his Condo it doesn't take Harvey long to get there. Once he gets to Mike's apartment he knocks on the door and seconds later he hears movement inside before the door opens a little to reveal Mike, in old jeans and an old shirt, holding a bottle of vodka that he is clearly drinking straight out off.

"Harvey?" Mike asks surprised, honestly thinking that he has had more to drink than he thought, because that is the only logical explanation he can think off for his boss being on his doorstep.

"Mike." Harvey says, his concern growing, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to drink out of glasses?"

"Of course she did." Mike responds as he steps out of the way and lets Harvey into the apartment, being sure that he's not imagining things anymore, "But I didn't see the point." He comments "Hey." He says annoyed as Harvey takes the bottle out of his hands.

"Cheap stuff, really?" Harvey ask, with a disapproving look once he reads the bottle.

"Didn't see the point of getting the expensive stuff." Mike explains, "What are you doing here, Harvey?"

"When I said that Trevor leads you to make bad decisions you said that I didn't know half of it." Harvey reminds Mike, "I want to know, everything."

"Why?" Mike asks, having no idea why Harvey would want to know that.

"Because I just saved this guy's ass and I want to know why you have someone like him in your life, why you Mom hates him so much, and why you can't seem to break free from him." Harvey explains.

"It's a long story." Mike informs Harvey.

"I've got all night." Harvey says, sitting down on Mike's couch, putting the bottle down on the coffee table, and as he does it becomes clear to Mike that Harvey isn't going to leave until Mike answers his questions, and honestly as he is tipsy, but not completely drunk, Mike is in the perfect state to answer them.

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. Please leave a review. DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY. I'll post the second chapter in about an hour.

 **AN2:** TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR DOMESTIC ABUSE/UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS AND IMPLIED/REFRENCES TO FORCED SEXUAL ACTS.

* * *

"Where should I start?" Mike asks as he walks over to his couch.

"The beginning is always a good place." Harvey says as Mike sits down.

"Trevor has been my friend since I was seven." Mike reveals, "With my memory, how smart I am, it's never been easy for me to make friends." Mike admits, "When I was a kid, growing up I only had two friends, Trevor and Tess." Mike explains, "They were kind to me, didn't treat me like a freak, stood up to bullies for me." Mike reveals, remembering all the times that Trevor stood up to bullies for him, dealt with bullies for him.

"And in return you gave them your loyalty." Harvey realises and Mike nods.

"I was fifteen when I realised I was gay." Mike reveals, answering one question that Harvey had, "One day Trevor, Tess and I were hanging out and Trevor had pot. He and Tess, who were both sixteen, convinced me to give it a try." Mike reveals, "I kissed Trevor that day. He reacted badly, pushed me away." He explains to Harvey, "It was the first time Trevor broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." Harvey says, having no idea what else to say, though judging by the way Mike said first time he guesses that it wasn't the last.

"For over two weeks Trevor and I avoided each other, but then one day he sat next to me in class like everything was normal. Turns out he wanted to cheat off me because he didn't study for a test." Mike explains and Harvey can't help but frown, "I moved so that he couldn't cheat off me and after class Trevor and I talked and he said that he needed time to figure things out, and that until then he wanted us to go back to how we used to be." Mike explains.

"While that happened did he continue to cheat off you?" Harvey asks, honestly understanding by that little amount of information why Jessica would suspect that Trevor was involved in his own abduction.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "For months when we would get high Trevor and I would fool around, but then Trevor would refuse to talk about it, or even acknowledge it when he was sober." Mike explains, "A year later Trevor, Tess and I were arrested for possession. I had to call Mom from the police station in the middle of the night."

"That would have gone down well." Harvey comments, being sure that Jessica would have been beyond pissed at that.

"It really didn't." Mike confirms, "It was only a small amount so it didn't go on my record, but Mom was furious as soon as we got home she told me that I wasn't allowed to see Trevor anymore."

"What changed?" Harvey asks curious.

"I told Mom that I loved him, and asked for a chance to prove that I could make good choices, that I wouldn't let Trevor drag me down." Mike explains to Harvey, "I told her that if she forced me to cut Trevor out of my life then I'd never forgive her." Mike explains, "Mom had strict conditions, but she gave me a chance to prove that I wouldn't let Trevor drag me down, and I agreed to them, and I promised that I wouldn't get high again."

"How long that last?" Harvey asks curious as he knows, thanks to the conversation they had after Louis took Mike to the club, that Mike has broken that promise.

"A while. Even though I was around Tess and Trevor when they were high I didn't get high myself, I didn't want to let Mom down again, and I didn't want to have to cut Trevor out." Mike admits, "I didn't see it back then but Trevor would use my feelings for him, to get me to do things for him and then treat me like crap most of the time."

"Why the hell do you keep giving him second chances?" Harvey asks angrily, not understanding why.

"Because he was the first person I ever loved, he was my best friend, and I always remember the person he once was." Mike admits, "He has a hold on me, and I can't break it, and there are times where I honestly don't want to."

"What else has he done to you?" Harvey asks, trying to push down the anger he is feeling down as he is pretty sure that he's not going to like what Mike is going to say.

"That's a complicated answer." Mike admits, as he avoids looking at Harvey, "When college application time came around I only applied to NYU because that's where Trevor was going, even though I really wanted to go to Harvard." Mike reveals.

"Your idea or his?" Harvey asks, already being able to suspect the answer.

"His."

"He had that much of a hold on you?" Harvey asks, sounding less than happy as while he doesn't think there is anything wrong with NYU, he went there after all, he knows that for someone like Mike to have only applied to NYU then Trevor was even more controlling than he thought.

"Yeah." Mike says with a nod, "Mom told me I would regret that, and unsurprisingly she was right." Mike says, reaching over to the bottle of Vodka to take a drink.

"What happened?" Harvey asks, once Mike takes a drink.

"I started to see the side of Trevor Mom always saw." Mike admits, "I applied for a transfer to Harvard and the day I found out it got approved, the day before I ran into you at the elevators, Trevor and I went to a party to celebrate." Mike explains, "There was a poker game. I knew I was going to win, but then the people I was playing against bet more money than I had so Trevor lent me the money, and the people I was playing against cheated, and I lost." Mike reveals, "What I didn't know, because if I did I wouldn't have taken the money, is that the money wasn't Trevor's he borrowed it from a drug dealer he was selling for." Mike explains, causing Harvey to once more frown, "What I didn't tell Mom, though I pretty sure could guess, is that Trevor tried to get me to use my memory to cheat so that he could sell answers to tests to get the money back. I went to Mom instead." Mike explains.

"Which is where you were coming from when we ran into each other." Harvey realises.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "Her condition for giving the money was having me move back home, I had been living with Trevor in the dorms, and I had to spend all summer working in the firm. She gave me to my eighteenth birthday, five days later, to move home or she'd do it by force." Mike says and Harvey looks slightly amused at that because he knows that Jessica would have done that, "I didn't tell Trevor about the condition, I just went with him to pay back the money." Mike explains, "Two days later I arrived back at the dorms and found Trevor making out with a guy, and the worst part was that he was completely sober." Mike says and Harvey can hear the pain in his voice, "He had never been with me when he wasn't high, and when he was sober he always pretended like we weren't together." Mike explains, causing Harvey to frown as he might not know Mike that well, but even he knows that Mike deserves a hell of a lot better, "It was like a veil had been lifted and I saw everything differently, finally saw how he was really treating me. I moved out of the dorm within the hour and spent the rest of the school year avoiding him." Mike explains.

"If you cut him out, when you let him back in?"

"The end of the summer I decided to meet with him before leaving for Harvard." Mike explains, "He tried to tell me that he wanted us to be together, but I told him that I could never believe him when he was high, but that I was always just a call away, that I would never turn my back." Mike explains to Harvey.

"That was a mistake." Harvey tells Mike, "You should have just walked away and never looked back."

"I've heard that before." Mike admits, and Harvey is sure that Jessica would have told him that, at least once, "Over the next few years I would only see Trevor when I was home for the holidays, and well, the best way to put it is that he'd use me, for my mind, or my body, or use my feelings to get me to do things for him, but I didn't see it because he made me feel special, made me feel loved."

"And you didn't see the red flags there?" Harvey asks, sounding less than happy and not being able to believe that Mike didn't see that, though he now understands why Jessica hates Trevor so much.

"You heard Mom, I have a blind spot when it comes to Trevor." Mike explains, "He gets me to believe that things are going to be different, that he's different, and because that's what I've always wanted I believe him. I let him back in, give him another chance and for a few days' things are amazing."

"But they don't stay that way." Harvey assumes.

"No." Mike confirms, "One of those times, right after I started at the DA's office, ended with Mom needed to come to Atlantic City to get me out of the trouble that Trevor had gotten me into, and that's not even the worst thing." Mike admits, the vodka starting to affect him more so he doesn't even realise what he said.

"What was?" Harvey asks, needing to know so that he can figure out a way to keep Trevor away from Mike.

"It doesn't matter." Mike says with a shrug, really not wanting to get into it.

"It clearly does." Harvey says, already not liking the sound of that.

"No, It doesn't. It's something I didn't tell Mom, or my best friend." Mike says standing up, "It happened the last time we saw each other, before now, and it's why I was such an idiot for believing him when he said he wanted to give us a real chance this time." Mike says, sounding frustrated with himself.

"Mike, what happened?" Harvey asks, standing up too, his voice full of concern, and honestly it is a tone of voice that Mike never thought he would hear coming out of Harvey's mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mike admits as he has never talked about it out loud, and really doesn't want to.

"Maybe you should, if you haven't told anyone then you clearly need to." Harvey argues, stepping towards Mike, as he remembers his training from the DA's office, "But if you don't want to tell me, which I get, then tell your mom, or you best friend….." Harvey starts to say, trailing off as he doesn't know who Mike's best friend is.

"Katrina." Mike explains, "She's like a sister to me." Mike admits and honestly Harvey really hopes that she is a better person than Trevor, "We meet at Law School when I went into the wrong class, and we worked at the DA's office together." Mike reveals, "She's the first friend I've ever had that hasn't used me in some way, even Tess did once or twice. Katrina never has." Mike explains, as he does he looks over to his bookshelf where there is a picture of him and Katrina from his first birthday when he was at the DA's office, "Mom thinks that Trevor only called again to try manipulate me into paying off his debts." Mike admits, looking pained.

"What do you think?" Harvey asks, walking over to Mike.

"My heart wants to say no way. I want to believe that he meant what he said, that he was telling the truth when he apologised for what he did last time." Mike says and those words cause Harvey to frown and make him feel even angrier at Trevor, "But my head says that that is naive that I have to at least consider that there's a chance." Mike admits, a tear coming to his eye as he doesn't want to believe that.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Harvey says putting a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Mike says, hurriedly wiping the tears away from his eyes as he doesn't want Harvey to see.

For a little while Harvey and Mike just stand in silence, Harvey still holding Mike's shoulder in comfort, neither knowing what to say, but then there is a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone?" Harvey asks, really hoping that it's not Trevor as if it is Harvey isn't overly sure he can be responsible for his actions, as he lets go of Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, pizza." Mike admits, heading over to the door.

"Guess I better leave you to it then." Harvey comments, about a minute later when Mike has collected and paid for his pizza, though honestly after everything that Mike has told him, and how much he has clearly drunk Harvey isn't entirely sure that it's a good idea to leave Mike alone.

"You can stay if you want. I brought more than enough." Mike admits, the words out of his mouth before he can comprehend the implications.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet." Harvey comments as Mike carries everything over to the kitchen area.

"My movie collections in the cabinet next to the TV. We can watch something if you want." Mike suggests.

"You have anything good?" Harvey asks curious, as he takes off his jacket, figuring that he might as well make himself comfortable.

"Of course I do." Mike says and while Mike gets plates and glasses out of the cupboard and drinks out of the fridge he looks through Mike's DVD collection and picks a movie. Once he does Harvey walks over to Mike and starts to collect some food and five minutes later Mike and Harvey are sitting side by side on Mike's couch as they watch a movie, both eating while Harvey drinks beer and Mike having switched the straight vodka he was drinking for soda.

Even though he should feel odd about eating pizza and watching movies with his boss Mike realises that it doesn't feel awkward at all. On the other side of the couch Harvey is thinking similar thoughts, that he should feel awkward about sitting in his associates, who happens to be his mentor's son, apartment Harvey doesn't. In fact, it actually feels normal, not unusual at all.

* * *

A couple of hours later all the food that Mike has ordered has been eaten, several beers have been drunk and the movie that Harvey picked out, that he and Mike ended up quoting along with, is just ending.

"I better get going." Harvey comments as the credits start to roll.

"Yeah. It is getting late." Mike realises, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And you better not even think about being hung over." Harvey tells Mike, it being the only thing he can think to say to try and get Mike not to finish the bottle of Vodka.

"I won't be." Mike comments, as he knows he has to drink a hell of a lot more than he has to get a bad hangover.

"Good." Harvey says, standing up and heading to the door, picking up his jacket as he goes.

"Harvey." Mike says when his boss gets to the door, causing Harvey to turn around, "Thanks." Mike says, not overly sure whether he is thanking Harvey for the company, or listening to him about Trevor, or not forcing him to talk about what Trevor did last time, or even all of the above.

"Don't mention it." Harvey says with a nod before heading out of the apartment.

After Harvey leaves Mike cleans up the mess that he and Harvey made before he turns everything off and heads over to his bed and basically just falls onto it, and because of the lack of sleep he has gotten over the last few days it isn't long at all before Mike falls asleep.

* * *

After the first restful sleep he has had in days Mike gets up and heads into the firm, as he does he stops and picks up something as he realised that he has only talked to two of the three people that he needs to talk to about his actions of the last few days.

Having made sure to get to work before most people do Mike walks straight up to Donna's desk and places her favourite coffee in on the edge of her cubical.

"What do you need?" Donna asks, seeing the coffee.

"Nothing." Mike tells her, "This is an apology, for the fact that you had to witness the fight between me and Mom." Mike says, handing the coffee over.

"Things okay now?" Donna asks as she takes the coffee.

"Yeah." Mike says, with a nod, "It's won't happen again because there is only one thing, one person, that Mom and I fight like that about, and he's gone. At least for a while." Mike explains, knowing that he doesn't have to watch what he says around Donna because she heard the fight and was probably able to put the pieces together from what she heard, and what she knows.

"Good." Donna says, meaning that.

"Yeah, I better get to work." Mike says, knowing that he has grunt work to do, "I'll see you later, Donna." Mike stays, starting to walk away.

"Mike." Donna says, standing up before he can walk more than a few steps, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She offers, doing so because she has seen how far from okay Mike has been in the past few days, and she wants to help.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says gratefully, and Donna just gives him a smile in response before Mike walks away.

* * *

"Donna, you seen Mike this morning?" Harvey asks a few hours later when he's been working for a little while and due to the fact that he saw how Mike was the night before, and the fact that he hasn't seen Mike yet, he can't help but feeling a little bit worried about his associate, not that he'd admit that.

"Yeah. He was here earlier. Said he was getting to work, probably in the file room." Donna responds as she knows for a fact that Mike works in the file room because it's where he won't be interrupted, as well as it being a place where he can hide from the other associates.

"Yeah, probably." Harvey responds, pulling out his phone, and sending a message saying, _'get up here'_ to Mike.

For a few minutes Harvey waits before Mike walks in as he does Harvey looks the younger man up and down, checking to see whether seems okay, and honestly if he didn't know what he knew Harvey would be sure that Mike is completely fine.

"What do you need?" Mike asks as he walks in.

"Client meeting this afternoon, you're coming." Harvey tells him, "I want you completely familiar with the client and their history." Harvey says, handing the files over.

"Got it." Mike responds as he takes them.

"Good, we leave at two." Harvey tells him, "Don't be late."

"I won't be." Mile says before heading out of the office without another word.

* * *

If someone were to tell Harvey a few days earlier that he would miss Mike's constant talking he would tell them that they were completely wrong, but as he sits in the back of Ray's car with Mike, the two of them on their way back from meeting with the client, he realises that he actually misses Mike's chattering as ever since they left the office Mike has only been speaking when spoken to.

"You know the doors not going anywhere." Harvey comments, doing the only thing he can think to break the silence, commenting on the fact that Mike is clearly uncomfortable with being in a car.

"Trust me, you want me holding on the door." Mike responds, doing things he's learnt over the years to attempt to push down his memories of the accident.

"Oh? Why's that?" Harvey asks curious.

"Because if I don't do what I'm doing to keep down some memories of mine then I'm gonna react in a way that you'd really not want to see." Mike explains, knowing that his mother told Harvey about the fact that he was in the car with his parents, and so he doesn't have to explain the big reason behind why he is reacting the way he is.

"You really don't like being in cars, do you?" Harvey asks, wondering just how much of a struggle it is for Mike every time he gets into a car.

"No." Mike answers without hesitation, "Most of the time I can deal, but after the accident the other day…" Mike starts to say before trailing off.

"It's even harder for you." Harvey realises and Mike nods.

"I'm be able to deal better again in a few days, maybe a couple of weeks." Mike says, deciding not to mention that he would once use pot to try and push down the memories, as he is determine not to do that this time.

"Okay." Harvey says, "We'll be back at the firm soon." Harvey says, knowing that they are only a few blocks away.

"Not a second too soon." Mike mutters.

"When we get back I want you to draw up the new contracts. Get them to me first thing in the morning." Harvey tells him, trying to distract Mike from his fear.

"Okay." Mike says with a nods.

"I'm also going to need you to summaries the companies and all assets."

"Will do." Mike says with a nod and as he does Ray has to slam on the break and as he does Mike starts to shake and all colour drains from his face as he once more has a flashback of the accident.

"Mike, it's okay." Harvey tells him, "You're okay. You're not back there." Harvey says, having remembered what Jessica told him about Mike's flashbacks, "Mike." Harvey says concerned, putting his hand on Mike's leg, which causes Mike to jump.

"I'm need to get out of here." Mike hurriedly says, "I'll walk the rest of the way." Mike says before getting out of the car.

"MIKE." Harvey calls after him, but Mike doesn't respond he just gets out of the car.

A few minutes later, having debated what to do Harvey is standing in front of Pearson Hardman waiting where Ray dropped him, when he notices Mike, who has taken off his jacket, and who looks like he is about to have a panic attack, walking up.

"You seriously waited for me?" Mike asks surprised, "I'd be careful Harvey, it's starting to seem like you care about me."

"I just wanted to make sure you made it back in one piece. You're no good to me if you can't work." Harvey explains, trying to play down the fact that he does actually care.

"Right." Mike says, as the two of them start to make their way to the building, "Well, there is nothing for you to worry about. I'll work better than usual right now." Mike reveals.

"Why exactly is that?" Harvey asks, suspecting the answer.

"Because work's the second best distraction there is." Mike inform Harvey.

"What's the first?"

"You don't want to know." Mike responds, which leaves Harvey to have a pretty good idea of what Mike isn't saying, and the two of them walk to the elevators in silence and when they get to them Mike gets out at the floor for the file room while Harvey gets out at his floor.

* * *

Hours later Mike has finished all the work that Harvey asked him to do and is just heading out.

"Hey." Rachel says, seeing Mike as he walks through the bullpen, "I haven't seen you all day." She comments.

"I was working in the file room." Mike explains.

"You work in there a lot." Rachel notes as they walk.

"That's because it's quiet, and no one bothers me." Mike explains.

"You know you can't avoid the other associates forever. If you do they'll just get worse." Rachel informs Mike trying to help him.

"Avoiding the other associates is last on my list of reasons why I work in the file room." Mike explains.

"Sure, it is." Rachel says disbelieving.

"It is." Mike stresses.

"You want to go get a drink?" Rachel asks curious.

"No, but thanks." Mike says as he heads to the elevators while Rachel continues on to where she was going when she ran into Mike.

* * *

As he leaves the office Mike is more tempted than he has been in a while to go to one of the places where he knows he can get pot, just so he can make the memories stop, but instead he gets on his bike and just rids, not to his apartment, or to his mothers, but to another place where he is completely comfortable.

* * *

Not that long after he left the firm Mike is knocking at an apartment door. A few seconds later the door opens to reveal Katrina, in sweats pants and a tank top, and a Harvard hoddie.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Katrina asks, surprised to see him.

"I… I just really need my best friend tonight." Mike says, his voice sounding lost, and as much as she wishes she never has, it is a tone that Katrina has heard before, more than once, and so without a word Katrina hugs her best friend then lets him into the apartment.

"You were in the car with Harvey when he had his accident, weren't you?" Katrina asks as she read about the accident in the paper, and thought that Mike may have been in the car, though she hoped he wasn't.

"Yeah." Mike confirms as the two of them make their way over Katrina's couch, "But that's not the only reason I'm need you." He admits.

"Trevor." Katrina guesses, knowing what he can do to her best friend.

"Yeah." Mike confirms as they sit down, "He called a few days ago, from jail."

"Please tell me you didn't." Katrina says, though she knows how useless the hope that he didn't bail out Trevor is as there is no way he wouldn't have.

"Of course I did." Mike says as he leans back on the couch, "He said he was different this time, and he wasn't high when he said so. I thought he was telling the truth." He admits.

"What happened?" Katrina asks, knowing that something did because its Trevor something always happens, there is always another shoe to drop, as she leans back against the couch too, but unlike Mike who's backs is against the couch her side is.

"He got abducted by people he owed money too." Mike explains, "He owed them sixty grand and they called me giving me an hour to hand it over or they'd hurt him." Mike reveals and Katrina has to bite her tongue to keep herself from commenting as she will once Mike has explained the whole story, "I was going to use my trust and give them what they wanted, but Harvey came up with another idea."

"Harvey got involved?" Katrina asks surprised, not being able to stop herself.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "We didn't end up paying a cent and Trevor was freed. He's on a bus to Montana right now."

"Good." Katrina says as in her opinion the further away Trevor is from her best friend the better.

"Mom thinks that he knew those guys were going to come so he reached out to me in hopes that I'd pay off his debts." Mike admits, and as he does he turns to look at Katrina, and the second he does he knows what she is thinking, "You think she's right."

"After everything he's done I wouldn't put it past him." Katrina admits, and as she does she takes a deep breath, reaches out and takes her friends hand, "Mike I know how much Trevor means to you, and I know how much you want him to keep giving him chances, how much you want him to change, but I don't think he's going to."

"He said things were different." Mike tells Katrina, "I knew it was stupid to believe him, especially after what happened last time, but he was finally sober and saying what I always wanted to hear." Mike reveals, becoming upset, "I was such an idiot, I shouldn't have known better, especially after what he did."

"Mike what the hell happened last time?" Katrina asks worried.

"Katrina…." Mike starts to say.

"No, talk to me Mike. Don't push me away again." Katrina requests, "Last time Trevor came back into your life you almost got fired and then you took a weeks' vacation time off, something which you had never done before and haven't done since, and disappeared for that week." Katrina tells him, "You had both me and your Mom worried because we couldn't find you, and wouldn't explain where you were or what happened." Katrina explains as even Jessica's guy Carter couldn't find Mike, which made things even more worrying, and then when he got back Mike just told her and Jessica that he needed time away after seeing Trevor again.

"I was in a hotel in jersey." Mike reveals, deciding to take Harvey's advice and tell someone.

"With Trevor?"

"No." Mike answers, "I was trying to get away from him, which is why Carter couldn't find me." Mike admits as he knew how Carter works which is how he was able to hide from him.

"What the hell did he do, Mike?" Katrina asks, becoming even more worried.

"He crossed a line." Mike reveals, and Katrina tenses at that and squeezes Mike's hand, suspecting what Mike isn't saying.

"He hurt you, physically." Katrina realises, everything making a hell of a lot more sense, "How bad?" she asks worried, thinking back as she tries to remember if Mike showed any signs of being hurt.

"One punch, bruised my face." Mike admits, having had to use cover up to hide the healing bruise for a few days after he got back, "And…." Mike starts to say before trailing off, not being sure how to say what else happened.

"And what, Mike?" Katrina asks, trying to encourage him to talk to her.

"I told him to wait, that I wasn't prepared enough… he didn't." Mike reveals, admitting what happened for the first time, it being harder than he was expecting to do so.

"God Mike." Katrina says, having no idea what else to say before just hugging her best friend, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"You're the first person I've told." Mike says as he Katrina holds him tightly, and honestly as hard as it was to admit he feels better having done so.

"Thank you for trusting me." Katrina tells her friend as they break apart, "If he comes back, if he even tries to contact you call me straight away." Katrina requests, being prepared to do whatever it takes to keep Trevor away from her best friend, the person she sees as a little brother, "Don't let him in again Mike, and let me get a restraining order." She suggests, being pretty sure she can guess the answer.

"I'll consider it if he comes back." Mike says, though honestly he wants to talk to Trevor, find out whether he did try and use him if he comes back, before making any decision.

"Okay." Katrina says as that is a better response than she was expecting.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Mike asks curious as he really doesn't want to go home alone.

"Of course. Couch is yours and your spare suit is still here." Katrina reveals as Mike keeps a spare suit at her apartment, while she keeps a spare work outfit at Mike's, for the times when they stay at each other's apartments.

"Thanks." Mike says gratefully, "I don't want anyone else to know, especially not Mom."

"I won't say anything, promise." Katrina assures her friend and Mike gives her a grateful look, "So, I think now is the perfect time for a Wire marathon." Katrina comments, knowing it always helps her friend.

"It definitely is." Mike confirms, being grateful for the fact that Katrina is going to make things as normal as possible for him, "I'll put it on."

"I'll get supplies." Katrina says heading to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Katrina and Mike are once more sitting side by side on Katrina's couch, but this time they are surrounded by food and drinks and watching TV, both of them feeling completely relaxed and comfortable even with what Mike revealed. Mike feeling like a weight has now been lifted of his shoulders at his revaluation while Katrina is feeling hate at what Trevor did to Mike while also feeling determine to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Mike again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Here you are, second chapter of the double update. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A month has passed since Trevor once more came back into Mike's life, and then left him hurt again, and since Mike and Harvey were in the minor car accident, and ever since then Harvey has noticed that Mike isn't getting more comfortable being in a car, in fact Harvey is pretty sure that he has been close to having a panic attack more than once.

Something else that has happened in the last few weeks is Mike helping Rachel study for the LSATS, something which started after Rachel got temporarily fired, but then re-hired when Mike helped prove she did nothing wrong. As he helped her Mike has come to realise that helping her with the LSTATS after getting her job back may have been a mistake as it's become clear to him that she wants to be more than friends with him and he isn't sure if he is ready to tell her why that will never happen, so he's doing his best not to encourage her, even avoid her to a degree.

As he knows that his mother has been preparing for it for weeks, though she made sure not to let him see any of the work, Mike knew mock trial has been coming for longer than everyone else. Honestly Mike isn't the biggest fan of mock trial, as he's never really seen the point, but that doesn't mean he's not good at them.

Walking into the library Mike looks around and as he does he sees Donna and so he walks over to her.

"Why do you look like you would rather be anywhere else?" Donna asks as she sees Mike.

"I've never been a big fan of mock trials." Mike explains as he feels that once out of school they are a waste of time.

"Seriously? This is your debutante ball." Donna reminds him, "You got to know that the impression you will make on the partners will last. It's important, especially for you." Donna says, giving him a look, not being able to say more around people.

"I know." Mike says with a sigh as he takes the file, "Let me guess Harvey was…."

"Legendary." Donna finishes.

"Shocking." Mike says, honestly one of the reason why Mike isn't looking forward to the mock trial is that he knows if he doesn't win then things will be even worse for him, and maybe even his mom, once people discover his secret.

"Sydney Thompson was a consultant with Lunders Global Initiative." Jessica says from where she is sitting on top of a table, "She had a few too many, and decided to entertain her friends with an impersonation of her boss, Lena Lunders. This impersonation was recorded and uploaded onto a social networking site. The next day she was fired. Sydney is now suing for wrongful termination. We are looking to see how you do under pressure." Jessica says and Mike is pretty sure that he isn't imagining his Mom's eyes flickering over to him, "The partners have been instructed to only use the associates in emergency situations." Jessica reveals and Mike is pretty sure that Harvey won't stick to that rule, "Let the games begin." Jessica says, causing cheers and murmurs to break out.

"All right. When your name is called, please step up and meet your match." Louis comments.

"I think you mean my bitch, Louis." Kyle, one of the associates that have been making Mike's life extremely hard, says.

"God I hate that guy." Mike mutters, as Donna takes the binder from him.

"I'm glad Jessica finally chose a case with a strong female character. Last year I was forced to play a traffic cop." Donna reveals, "Total waste of my talent"

"You play witnesses?" Mike asks amused.

"Oh, I don't play anything. I embody." Donna corrects, "And if I'm on your team, you're a winner." Donna reveals.

"Well….." Mike starts to say, but before he can Louis's voice saying,

"Mike Ross."

Cuts through the crowed and so Mike takes the binder from Donna and heads to the front and he realises that he is facing Kyle.

"Kyle for the plaintiff." Louis says handing Kyle a piece of per, "Ross for the defendant." He says, handing another piece to Mike, "Oh, by the way, Kyle, weren't you, uh, national mock trial champion?" Louis asks and Mike has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's right, Louis. In high school, college, and law school." Kyle reveals.

"And I have two years of real trial experience from the DA's office." Mike points out, "I guess we'll see which is better." Mike responds before turning around, as he does he catches his mother's glance and sees that she is looking rather amused at his response.

* * *

Just like he suspected not even an hour passes after Mike got information from the mock trial before he gets a message from Harvey saying that he needs to see him.

"I need an assessment of all of Vega's hotels, okay? I want you to check annual earnings, property value. You should be writing." Harvey tells Mike.

"Yeah. This all doesn't sound like an emergency." Mike comments, not at all surprised, "The mock trial….." Mike starts to say, but Harvey hands over a file, "Okay. I'm on it." Mike says then realises something, "Um, listen, Harvey, about…" Mike starts to say.

"I don't give advice…" Harvey responds, without looking up from what he is doing.

"Okay, please, Sensei. I need help." Mike admits, "I've never liked mock trials and I don't want to disappoint Mom." Mike admits, causing Harvey to turn and look at him.

"Listen to me. Don't go to trial." Harvey tells him, saying words that Mike heard a hundred times from Cameron Dennis.

"It's a mock trial. I think the trial part is kind of a prerequisite." Mike points out.

"All right. Law is about control, okay. You can only control so much with a jury, judge, witnesses, and another lawyer with an ego complex…." Harvey says, saying a speech that Mike has heard before.

"I don't need to hear the Cameron speech. I worked for him too, remember." Mike points out.

"Yeah, you did. Which means you shouldn't have to hear this, you know exactly what you have to do." Harvey reminds him, "The firm, your Mom, has presented an exercise where there's potential for failure, okay? All I'm saying is try and create a situation where that's not even a possibility. Kobayashi Maru." Harvey tells Mike.

"Koba… what now?" Mike asks in confusion.

"Star trek." Harvey explains, being a little disappointed in Jessica for never getting her son to watch it, "Captain Kirk. He wins a no-win situation by rewriting the rules."

"You're a Trekkie." Mike says, looking amused.

"Hey, Captain Kirk is the man, okay? I don't wanna hear another word about it. Now, enough with your fake law problem. Let's deal with my real one." Harvey tells Mike.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Mike says before walking away.

* * *

Half an hour later Mike has made a deal, with a handshake, with Kyle to settle, but because he knows he can't trust Kyle not to go back on what he said, Mike is once more in the file room getting to work on his plan B, a plan which he will not put into motion unless Kyle goes back on his word.

After another hour Mike has finished the paperwork for his plan B and has gotten started on Harvey's real work, being pretty sure that he is once more in for a late night, not that he minds that.

* * *

After working late, Mike headed home to get some sleep, and clean up, before once more returning to the firm and as he ran into Rachel, who is playing Kyle's witness, on his way into the library Mike is very glad that he came up with a plan B, as he suspects he is going to need it.

"Is council ready to proceed with opening statements?" Jessica asks after banging the gavel in.

"We'd like to submit a settlement agreement…" Mike says at the exact same time Kyle says,

"The plaintiff is ready, your honour."

"Which is it, Counsellor?" Jessica asks looking between her son and Kyle, honestly hoping that her son has another plan up his sleeve otherwise this will not end well for him.

"The counsel for the plaintiff and I agreed to a settlement yesterday." Mike reveals, being completely positive that Kyle is going to make it seem like he never agreed.

"He must've misunderstood." Kyle says and Mike has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying bullshit to that, "We had discussed, but I never agreed to anything." Kyle says, completely lying.

"Do you have a signed agreement?" Jessica asks her son.

"No." Mike says with a sigh.

"Then we are ready to proceed." Jessica says, and even though he knows she wouldn't tell him so Mike is pretty sure that his mother is disappointed in him.

"Well in that case the defendant wishes to countersue." Mike says, before Kyle can begin his opening.

"On what grounds?" Kyle asks confused.

"I believe that is my line, Counsellor." Jessica comments, being glad that her son has a plan B, as she gives her son a look.

"Defamation of character." Mike answers, "The plaintiff's video negatively impacted the perception of Lena Lunders an impaired her financial well-being."

"That's ridiculous, your Honour. In order for there to be defamation, the statements made would've had to have been false. That's not the case here." Kyle argues.

"Then you should have no problem proving that in court." Mike says in response.

"The countersuit is allowed." Jessica rules, to Mike's relief.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asks and honestly Mike has to hide his amusement as he knows how his Mom is going to react to that.

"Would you like to approach the bench and find out how serious I am?" Jessica asks, sounding less than happy and Mike signals for Kyle to approach his mother, which he does, and as he does Mike picks up his file and follows behind.

"Your honour, the defence should've filed counterclaims before the trial began." Kyle argues.

"Yes, he should have." Jessica confirms, giving her son a look.

"I was expecting a settlement, your Honour." Mike explains, "But just in case the plaintiff went back on his words I drew up the paperwork, I just didn't file them." Mike explains, handing his mother the file.

Taking the file Jessica opens and has a look,

"So, you did." Jessica tells her son, "As we drafted a whole addendum assuming someone would file, which no one did, I'm going to allow it." Jessica reveals, "Do you have a problem with that?" Jessica asks Kyle.

"No your honour." Kyle responds as Jessica pulls out two binders from behind the bench, "This is now a defamation trial. You have until Friday to prepare." Jessica says, handing the binders over to Mike and Kyle, but while she lets go of Kyle's she doesn't let go of Mike's.

"Nice job of having the plan B ready to go." Jessica tells her son, "But it was naive to believe he would go for a settlement in the first place, especially when he didn't sign."

"Thank you, your Honour." Mike says, smiling at his mother, and she lets go of his binder, allowing him to walk away.

* * *

After leaving the library Mike heads to Harvey's office where he sits and waits for Harvey to get back from his meeting.

"Your advice sucks." Mike says as Harvey walks into his office, "It was like the worst advice ever."

"And from what I heard you still managed to come out on top." Harvey says as he walks over to his desk.

"Well yeah, a good lawyer always has a plan B." Mike comments.

"Now which one of us are quoting Cameron." Harvey says, turning to look at Mike, causing Mike to pull a face.

"How about neither of us quote him." Mike suggests.

"Good idea." Harvey says with a nod.

"Yeah, what wasn't a good idea is not asking people to be my witnesses and client." Mike reveals, standing up and looking annoyed, "It's like the Collins case all over again." He says, sounding frustrated.

"Collins case?" Harvey asks curious, searching through his memory to try and remember the name from Mike's previous case files that he read and remembering that Mike won that case.

"Yeah, all my witnesses disappeared three days before trial. I had to get them back and find new ones all before opening statements." Mike explains.

"You won that case." Harvey says, feeling a little impressed now that he knows the details.

"Yeah, but I had help then." Mike reveals, as he and Katrina ended up working that case together, "And I knew from the beginning that I couldn't trust the tool that I was facing."

"Mike, the point of Mock Trials is to find out what kind of Lawyer you're going to be." Harvey says, standing up, "But you have more experience than everyone else, you already know the answer to that. You know what kind of lawyer you are and what kind you want to be." Harvey explains to him, "You know how to play the game; you cannot be surprised when other people do."

"I know." Mike says with a sigh, "I really hate mock trials." Mike says as he walks out of Harvey's office, knowing that he has a lot of work on Harvey's hotel merger to do, as well as coming up with his game plan for mock trial.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's office Mike heads down to the bullpen to collect what he needs before heading to the file room.

"What the hell was that, Ross?" Kyle asks angrily, the second Mike walks in.

"That was my backup plan in case you went back on your word, which you did." Mike says as he heads towards his desk, "I told you, Kyle, Harvey choose me for a reason." Mike says turning to look at him, "And now you're going to find out exactly what that reason is." Mike says before walking away from him, not planning on letting the fact that he hates Mock Trials from stop him from doing his best.

* * *

Having spent most of the night going between his work for the mock trial and his work for Harvey Mike managed to go home for three hours sleep, a shower and cold left over pizza before returning to the office.

Having just gotten back to the office Mike drops his stuff at his cubical before heading up to Harvey's office.

"Hey, Donna, I proofed that final agreement on the hotel merger. Quick question, has Harvey ever heard of spell-check?" Mike asks as he arrives at Donna's desk, but when he arrives at her she is sobbing, "Oh, my God."

"Sorry." Donna says, through her sobs.

"Are you… No, no, no, it's okay." Mike says picking up the box of tissues. "Here." Mike says handing Donna a tissues, "No, no, non, you don't have to talk. Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Mike says, trying to be as reassuring as possible, "He says things sometimes, and they, and they cut to the bone." Mike says, leaning across the cubical to try and be as reassuring as possible, "He does it to me to. I know, so…" Mike starts to say.

"It's not bad, right." Donna says as she suddenly stops crying, "I can also do the Demi Moore single tear. Left eye or right eye, fi that's better for the character." Donna says, causing Mike to quickly move away from her.

"Okay, I'm scared. What's going on?" Mike asks confused, completely meaning that.

"If I'm gonna play Lena Lunders for you, I need to be able to use my full range of emotions." Donna explains.

"Oh, my god. I love you." Mike tells Donna, being completely thankful.

"Yeah, I know." Donna says, as Mike smiles back at her, as he does Donna snaps her fingers, "Focus." She says, standing up, "You need another witness, and at this point, everyone else in the firm is booked up." Donna says and as she does Kyle walks up.

"Aw! Is mommy helping you clean up your mess, Ross?" Kyle asks in a baby voice.

"Am I mommy in this scenario?" Donna asks, giving Kyle a less than happy look.

"What? Um…." Kyle says, trying to find the right word and Mike just gives him a look, "Ross is just, a baby." Kyle says before hurrying off.

"It's comments like that that makes me dread the day that my secret is going to come out." Mike admits, "He, and other tools like him, are going to make my life hell."

"I'm pretty sure that he won't be dumb enough to make a comment like that once the truth is out." Donna tells Mike.

"Doesn't mean he won't make my life hell." Mike comments.

"Don't think about it, you've got to focus." Donna tells him, walking towards him, "And no pity parties either." Donna informs him, "For the other witness you've got to go to an outside source." Donna explains, "For the best friend you're going to need someone pretty, sympathetic and most importantly, willing to go above and beyond for you." Donna explains and honestly only one name comes to Mike's mind.

"What about someone who could take down Kyle on her own but who he'd underestimate?" Mike asks with a grin.

"Secret weapon, good choice." Donna says with a smile.

"Thank you, Donna." Mike tells her.

"You already said thank you. What you have to do now is kick his ass." Donna tells Mike.

"I'll do my best." Mike says, giving Donna a grateful smile as he walks away, as he does Mike pulls out his phone,

 _Hey. Can we talk tonight? I need a huge favour._

Mike types and sends to Katrina, honestly feeling bad about all the favours he's asked of his best friend since he started at Pearson Hardman.

 _Sure. Your place, 7:30?_

Katrina responds a few seconds later.

 _See you then._

Mike responds before putting his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

A few hours later Mike is in his apartment when there is a knock on his door, knowing exactly who it is Mike gets up and answers it, letting Katrina in and greeting her with a hug.

"So, what do you need?" Katrina asks, putting her bag on the coffee table.

"It's mock trial time." Mike reveals.

"Ohhh, the thing you hate the most." Katrina realises.

"Yep." Mike confirms, "I was going to settle, but the other guy went back on his word. Thankfully I had a backup plan, where I counter sued for deformation, but I didn't find witnesses as part of my back up." Mike explains, "Donna agreed to be one of my witnesses, but I need another."

"You need me." Katrina realises.

"Always." Mike answers, "Will you do it?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Mike answers.

"Sure, I can miss work for a few hours." Katrina comments, planning on saying she has an appointment that she can't get out off as she knows that if Mike is coming to her then there must be no one else at the firm that he can ask.

"Thank you, Katrina. Thank you." Mike says, feeling completely grateful, "I owe you."

"Yeah, you do. I'll let you know when you have to pay up." Katrina says as she heads over to the couch, "Do you know the person who is going to play the defendant?"

"Yeah, it's Rachel. The person I've been telling you about." Mike says, walking over to the couch too.

"The one who has a thing for you and you're doing your best not to encourage her." Katrina realises.

"Yep."

"Which means you know what I have to say." Katrina tells her friend, though the fact that he knows what she has to say isn't going to stop her from saying them.

"Katrina…."

"Mike, I know how you feel about mock trials. I know you would rather lose a fake case than hurt someone you have to work with, especially if they are a friend, but you have to give everything, you've got to this time." Katrina tells her friend, "Everyone at the firm knows that you have two years' experience at the DA's office, and between that and your secret, a loss at this isn't going to just be a loss for you."

"Harvey said something similar." Mike admits.

"Of course he did." Katrina tells him, not at all surprised by that, "Mike if you don't give everything you've got. If you don't do your best and then your secret comes out it's going to give more ammunition to the argument that you only go the job because of who your mom is." Katrina explains to him, "For anyone else a loss will just be a loss, but not for you. Not with who you are, not with your experience." Katrina tells him, "You cannot think of this as a fake trial, tomorrow Rachel isn't Rachel. You've got to treat her like the opposition and do what you've got to do, just like every other time you've been in court." Katrina tells her, "Once it's over you can make things right, but seriously anyone who works at a law firm should know not to take what happens during a Mock Trial seriously."

"I hate Mock Trial." Mike says annoyed as he leans against the couch, knowing that Katrina is right, and that he has to do what he has to do to win, and he will but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"I know." Katrina says, leaning back too, "So, what kind of witness do you need me to be?"

"One that underestimated." Mike says, turning to look at Katrina, who just smirks back and the two of them get to work.

* * *

An hour later Katrina is sitting on Mike's couch, having borrowed some of his more comfortable clothes, eating the food they ordered, while Mike who is also wearing more comfortable clothes is standing across the room, working on his opening statement.

"Okay, seriously if you keep going like this I'm gonna start a drinking game." Katrina tells her friend.

"Shut up." Mike says annoyed.

"Mike, you're thinking too hard. You've done plenty of opening statements. You've got this." Katrina assures him, giving him an odd look, "What's really going on in that genius head of yours?"

"I just keep thinking about Mom." Mike admits, turning to look at her, "I don't want to let her down tomorrow." He admits, truthfully he doesn't want to let Harvey down either, but because that will lead to a whole other conversation between him and his best friend Mike doesn't mention it.

"Give everything you've got and you won't." Katrina tells him and as she does Mike's phone goes off.

"Can you check that for me." Mike says as he's still across the room and so Katrina picks up Mike's phone.

"It's Harvey. He needs you to get into the firm." Katrina reveals, "Says he needs you to find out what's really going on with the Vega deal." She says as she reads the message.

"Looks like practice is over." Mike realises, walking over to Katrina.

"Yep. Have fun." Katrina tells him, "I'm crashing here." She reveals as she really doesn't want to head home when she has to head into Pearson Hardman, which Mike's apartment is closer to than hers.

"Fine with me." Mike assures her, "But I don't know when I'll be back so you might as well take my bed."

"Good, your couch sucks." Katrina tells him.

"Really doesn't." Mike responds as he picks up the stuff he needs and heads out of his apartment.

* * *

Having spent several hours in the office with Harvey Mike returned home where he got several hours of sleep on his couch before waking up, getting ready, and heading into the office with Katrina.

"You've traded your office for a cubical." Katrina says with an amused look on her face as she sits down on Mike's desk.

"You already knew that." Mike says, giving her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, but it's another thing to see it." Katrina comments, "It's so small. I'm really not surprised that you choose to shut yourself away in the file room."

"Wow, who are you?" A voice says and Mike and Katrina turn to see Kyle.

"Way out of your league." Katrina says before getting off Mike's desk and heading to get a drink, while Mike has to fight not to laugh.

To Mike's annoyance Kyle spends the next few minutes giving him a hard time until Harvey walks up, causing Kyle to run.

"How you feeling?" Harvey asks.

"Good." Mike answers, being surprised that Harvey is actually asking that.

"Good." Harvey says relieved, leaning over Mike's cubical. "One thing. If you get into trouble, don't plan the case. Play the man." Harvey explains.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks, as this is a speech that he hasn't heard from Cameron.

"Good lawyers worry about facts. Great lawyers worry about their opponents. Kyle is cocky and devious. Figure out a way to use that against him." Harvey says.

"Don't worry, that's Mike's speciality." Katrina says, walking up, having watched Mike and Harvey, after having a brief conversation with Rachel before approaching, causing Harvey to turn around.

"You must be Katrina." Harvey realises, once he looks her up and down.

"And you're the great Harvey Specter, it's good to meet you." Katrina says, sticking out her hand for Harvey to shake, which he does.

"Of course it is." Harvey responds and Mike looks slightly amused, "Slow day at the DA's office?" he asks Katrina curious.

"As far as anyone is concerned I've got a dentist appointment, important, may take a while." Katrina explains, and honestly Harvey has to admire the loyalty that Katrina is showing Mike by ditching work to help him.

"Anything else, Harvey?" Mike asks curious.

"Kick his ass." Harvey tells Mike, before walking away.

"We better head to the library." Mike tells Katrina and they both stand up and head out of the room.

"You need to tell Rachel why you and her will never happen." Katrina whispers to Mike.

"I do?" Mike asks, assuming that Katrina would have a reason why she is telling him that.

"You definitely do." Katrina tells him, "Things are going to get a lot more complicated for you if you don't."

"Okay." Mike says with a sigh and the two of them continue to walk.

After a few minutes Mike and Katrina arrive at the library where a few people are, one of whom is Donna, and as soon as she sees Mike and Katrina she walks over.

"Donna, Katrina, Katrina, Donna." Mike introduces.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard great things." Katrina says having heard things from both Mike and others at the DA's office.

"I'll assure you, they're all true." Donna assures him, "So, you're Mike's best friend. That must be a challenge." She says with a teasing tone.

"Oh it is." Katrina confirms, causing Mike to roll his eyes and suspect that he may regret introducing Katrina and Donna.

* * *

A little while later Mike and Kyle have both given their opening statements and once he was done Mike glanced at Katrina, who gave him a look which said he did pretty good.

After his opening statement Mike called Donna to the stand and just like she promised she would she is using her full range of emotions.

"Um, do you need a minute?" Mike asks Donna, who is still sobbing on the stand.

"No." Donna says with a sniffle, "I can continue."

"Thank you." Mike says, taking a step back, "Please." Mike requests, trusting that Donna knows what she is doing as he is pretty sure that she has a plan.

"I'm a self-made woman. I created the Global initiative to target problems in third-world countries. I take my work very seriously, and if a joke can be made of that, fine." Donna says, before turning to Jessica, and right away Mike realises what she is doing, "But as a woman in power, people look at your success and label you. They don't know the complexity it takes for a woman to succeed in this business, and when someone undermines that, well. We have to fight for ourselves. Don't we, your honour?" Donna asks Jessica.

"Objection." Kyle says, "So it's hard to be a woman in business? That has nothing to do with the facts of this case."

"Well, we can only understand damage your client has done by fully understanding the care with which Miss Lunders has built her reputation." Mike argues and as he does Donna gives him a wink and Mike feels a lot more relaxed.

* * *

After Donna testifies Mike calls up Katrina or Miss Ginnesse who she is paying, and right away Mike and Katrina start there act to make it seem like Katrina is someone to be underestimated while making Mike look a little better.

"Um, I'm sorry. Can you ask me the question one more time?" Katrina asks, pretending to be flustered which causes Jessica to look between her son and Katrina, wondering what they are up to, because she knows that for Katrina to be acting that way then they are up to something.

"Take a deep breath." Mike says, taking a step towards Katrina, "It's just you and me. We're just gonna have a conversation about your job, okay?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, okay."

"How do you know the defendant Sydney Thompson?" Mike asks.

"We were co-workers." Katrina answers, "We started at the same level, and then I was promoted to be her immediate superior." She explains.

"And do you know about the video in question?"

"Yes. I was at the party that night." Katrina answers.

"And what were you celebrating that night?" Mike asks.

"My promotion."

"Same night, that's interesting." Mike comments, "Miss Ginnesse, what did you think of the impersonation?"

"It was too far. It was mean." Katrina answers.

"So, in your opinion, why do you think Miss Thompson did it?" Mike asks.

"Miss Lunders promoted me. Sydney hated it. And that's why she made the video." Katrina answers.

"Well, thank you, Miss Ginnesse." Mike says gratefully, "Nothing further, your honour." Mike says and once he does Mike walks back over to his table, knowing that Kyle isn't going to know what hit him.

"Did Sydney ever tell you that she hated your promotion?" Kyle asks.

"No, but her actions and body language said otherwise." Katrina answers, knowing exactly what she has to do as she and Mike talked about it and came up with an entire plan.

"I'm sorry, are you an expert in reading body language?" Kyle asks, as this isn't going like he was expecting.

"It was obvious." Katrina answers.

"Are you sure about that?" Kyle asks, trying to rattle Katrina.

"Yes. It's easy to tell when someone is mad at you." Katrina tells him.

"But that's just an interpretation, right?"

"Yes." Katrina answers.

"Did she ever tell you her reason for making the video?" Kyle asks.

"No." Katrina answers, "But it was obvious."

"But that's just your opinion, correct?" Kyle asks, "Your ununiformed opinion."

"Not ununiformed. it's my opinion as Sydney's friend who has spent five years around her, who has spent five years getting to know her, five years seeing what kind of person she is." Katrina answers.

"Nothing further, your honour." Kyle says, knowing that if he doesn't end the cross soon he's going to be a lot worse off as this woman clearly knows what she is doing.

After Katrina is dismissed she walks back to the audience that is watching, as she does she and Mike exchange looks, both knowing that things didn't go as well as they could, but they could have gone a lot worse so all things considered Mike is pretty sure that he and Kyle are currently pretty equal, which means that Rachel's testimony is going to be the decider, which means if Mike wants to win this, which he knows he has to, then he has to do, and will do, the very thing that makes him hate Mock Trials.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You are all so incredible, and amazing. FUTURE INFO. I know exactly when Mike and Harvey will get together, I haven't written it yet, but I have it planned out.

* * *

After Katrina sits down Rachel takes the stand and as Kyle questions her, as Rachel talks, Mike watches closely and as he does he comes to a realisation.

"I can't win this on just the facts." Mike whispers to Donna.

"What are you gonna do?" Donna asks curious.

"I'm gonna play the woman, not the case." Mike says, taking a deep breath, hating himself for what he has to do, but he needs to win, as if he doesn't, when his secret comes out, things would be so much worse likely not just for him, but his mother as well, and he won't allow that.

"You say you expected to be passed over for a promotion, correct?" Mike asks.

"Yes."

"And yet you applied three times?" Mike asks.

"Yes."

"And you were never promoted?"

"As I said, yes." Rachel answers.

"And when Nora Ginnesse was promoted, you wrote scathing emails to the rest of your co-workers in response?" Mike asks.

"No, not scathing. The intent was to be funny." Rachel corrects.

"Oh, right, you like to be funny."

"Who doesn't like to laugh?" Rachel asks.

"Someone whose reputation has been ruined." Mike comments.

"Objection…"

"Just a thought."

"Council is testifying." Kyle argues.

"Sustained. Mr. Ross questions." Jessica tells her son, still not used to calling him Mr Ross.

"I'm sorry, your Honour, forgive me. I was just trying to be funny." Mike says and his mother looks rather amused at her son's response, "On your performance review, Lena Lunders wrote, "Good work ethic. Lacks skills." Do you think that's a fair assessment?" Mike asks.

"Fair? I... I don't know." Rachel answers.

"Well, your co-workers were promoted, and your boss was calling you mediocre. Are you mediocre?"

"No." Rachel answers, starting to get upset.

"So why haven't you been promoted?"

"I don't know." Rachel answers.

"Do you think you deserve better?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Rachel responds.

"So, why haven't you tried?" Mike asks, knowing that he is getting closer to doing what he has to do, and that fills him with dread.

"I have tried."

"Why haven't you improved?"

"I didn't say I haven't improved." Rachel argues.

"Well, your review did. Your five years without a promotion did. Look, you were so angry that you weren't moving forward that you lashed out at your boss and made a fool out of her…."

"No!" Rachel calls out.

"Objection! Testifying!"

"Everyone was moving past you." Mike says.

"So what?"

"People making good on their potential."

"Badgering, your honour."

"Sustained."

"People who could cut it."

"I can cut it!" Rachel yells and Mike realises that Rachel is exactly where he needs her to be, and now he just has to push harder, or loose and after everything Katrina said, everything Harvey said and the secret he is keeping Mike knows he can't afford to lose, he just hopes Rachel forgives him, eventually, "Are you sure about that?"

"Objection."

"Sustained."

"You think you deserved that promotion, correct?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Rachel answers.

"And you think you're better at your job that your co-workers?"

"Yes."

"Even though you haven't been promoted, even though you haven't moved forward, even though your reviews said you lack skill?" Mike asks.

"Yes!"

"And you were mad when Nora Ginnesse was promoted before you?"

"Yes."

"You thought you were better, and you were jealous that everyone you knew was moving forward while you were staying in the same place, because you couldn't cut it and you wanted Lena Lunders to feel as small as passing you over for promotion made you feel?"

"OBJECTION!" Kyle yells, but he isn't fast enough as Rachel yells.

"Of course I did!" Rachel says, tears coming to her eyes, "It wasn't fair, and I wanted her to know how it felt." She says and it becomes clear to Mike that she is no longer in character, she is speaking as herself, which makes things even worse as Mike knows that he hasn't quite gotten what he needs.

"So, you knew exactly what you were doing when you made that video?"

"Yes." Rachel says, starting to be so upset that she isn't listening to the question, and because of that he just has to ask to get one more question to get what he needs.

"And you knew what it would do to Lena Lunders, because that was your intention." Mike says.

"Yes." Rachel answers with tears rolling down her face as she glares at Mike.

"Nothing further, your honour." Mike says, turning back to his desk, and as he does he sees Harvey standing at the doorway, looking, if Mike didn't know better which he isn't sure he does, proud.

"The witness may step down." Jessica says, knowing for a fact that her son would have hated doing that, and Rachel gets up and walks back over to her chair as she goes Mike knows that he is going to apologise as soon as he can, "Now, it's time for closing statements, Mr Ross." Jessica tells her son as even though it's pretty obvious who has won Jessica knows that she can't just call it as if she did someone could clam favouritism in the future.

"For five years Sydney Thompson watched as everyone around her improved, she watched as everyone around her moved forward why she stayed in the exact same place." Mike says, looking at the partners who are playing the jury, "So when her former friend, the person who started at the same time as her, Nora Ginnesse got promoted she got upset, and made a video that defamed the good name of Lena Lunders." Mike says, "She didn't make it to be funny as she first claimed but to make Miss Ludners feel the way she felt. It's as simple as that." Mike says, "Because of the actions of Miss Thompson not only did Miss Ludners suffer emotional pain, which by her own words were Miss Thompson's intention, but she suffered financially as well, all because Miss Thompson was feeling jealous and made the choice to make a video that defamed the name of Lena Lunders." Mike says before heading over to his chair and sitting down next to Donna.

As Kyle gets up and starts to speak Mike doesn't even really listen to what he is saying, instead he is thinking about how much he hated going after Rachel like that, and it isn't until he feels Donna place her hand on his leg that Mike snaps out of his thoughts.

"What?" Mike asks her.

"Jury's gone for deliberation." Donna explains, "Jessica told us all to stay here so it probably won't be long."

"Right." Mike says, looking uncertain.

"You really hated doing that, didn't you?" Donna asks, as she can tell that.

"Yeah, I did." Mike confirms, "It's exactly why I hate mock trials." He explains, wanting to be able to talk to Rachel, but he figures that he isn't going to get a chance until everything is over.

"That's because you're a good person." Donna informs Mike.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says, giving her a grateful look and the two of them drift into silence, but the silence doesn't last long as not even five minutes later Jessica and the partners who are being return to the room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Jessica ask once everyone has taken their seats.

"We have your honour." The partner playing the foremen says, "We find in favour of the plaintiff." He says and honestly Mike feels relief at that as it makes what he had to do slightly worth it.

"Thank you. Everyone is dismissed." Jessica says, banging her gavel and once she does people start to come up to Mike to congratulate him, congratulations that Mike really doesn't feel like he deserves, "Mr Ross, a word." Jessica requests about a minute later and Mike walks up to his mother.

"Yes?" Mike asks his mother once he is standing in front of her.

"Nicely done. I know you must have hated doing that, but you did what you needed to anyway." Jessica tells her son, "You made quiet the impression." Jessica tells her son, it being clear that she is proud.

"I'm not really sure that that is a good thing." Mike admits.

"In this case it is." Jessica assures her son, "It may not feel like it, but you did good." Jessica tells her son, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, your Honour." Mike says before heading over to his table where Katrina is waiting, "Don't say it." He tells her.

"Wasn't going to." Katrina assures him as she knows that Mike wouldn't want congratulations, even if he does deserve it, "I got to get to the office, but tomorrow night we're having a night on the town." Katrina tells him, it being clear that she isn't going to take no for an answer.

"I like the sound of that." Mike admits, "Meet at yours, say eight?"

"Sounds good." Katrina says before hugging him, "Don't beat yourself up so much." Katrina whispers as he hugs Mike, "I'll see you tomorrow night." She assures him before walking away.

Once Katrina walks out of the library Mike walks over to the table and starts to collect up his stuff.

* * *

Hours later Mike has spent the rest of the day in the file room, having not been able to talk to Rachel, something which he wasn't surprised about that. As everyone is starting to leave, to celebrate the end of mock trial, Mike has headed up to Harvey's office, honestly hoping that he has some work for him to do.

"You need anything?" Mike asks, knocking on the door, "Because otherwise I'm gonna head out." Mike informs Harvey.

"Celebratory drinks with the associates?" Harvey asks.

"Yep, but truthfully I really don't feel like I deserve to celebrate." Mike admits.

"Mike, you won. You deserve to celebrate that." Harvey tells Mike.

"I had to tear apart a friend to do it." Mike says, "It's exactly why I hate Mock Trial. I've had to tear people apart on the stand before, and I always hate it, but I always know the reason why, and that's why I handle it, but doing it for this is different." Mike explains to Harvey.

"There was a reason for this too Mike." Harvey says, standing up, "As much as you didn't like what you did you showed every single partner in this firm that you have what it takes to win. You showed them that you can turn a losing case until a winner, that you can adapt." Harvey tells them, "You showed everyone that you shouldn't be underestimated, you showed them that you're a winner."

"Sometimes being a winner doesn't seem important." Mike admits, "I hurt a friend today, Harvey." Mike says, pain in his voice.

"She's knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be a witness, just like everyone else here." Harvey tells him, "She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

"Go enjoy yourself, Mike. If you don't want to celebrate what you had to do, then celebrate the fact that when your secret comes out you just gave everyone at this firm evidence to prove why you belong here. Evidence that proves that you didn't get here just because of who you are." Harvey tells Mike, trying to help him feel better.

"Yeah, guess so." Mike says with a sigh, "Night Harvey."

"Night Mike." Harvey says as Mike walks away.

* * *

A while later all the other associates are celebrating but Mike is just sitting at the bar, really not wanting to get involved.

"You know; you should be celebrating." A voice say sand Mike turns to see Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Mike tells her, "I…."

"It's okay." Rachel says, sitting down next to him, "I saw your face. You hated doing that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Mike confirms, "But I still did it, and I'm sorry about that." Mike tells her, "Really, Rachel, I am."

"I accept your apology." Rachel tells him, and the two of them drift into silence, "So, Katrina was a really great witness."

"Yeah, we knew Kyle would underestimate her, we used that to our advantage." Mike explains, "People always underestimate Katrina." He admits with a fond smile as he always loves watching Katrina beat someone once they underestimate her.

"Have you two been together long?" Rachel asks curious.

"We're not together." Mike quickly says.

"Really?" Rachel asks disbelievingly.

"Really." Mike confirms, "She's practically my sister." He explains giving the simplest explanation as Katrina is so many things to him.

"Oh." Rachel says, very glad to hear that.

"Yeah."

"Can we go outside, talk?" Rachel ask curious.

"Sure." Mike responds, being sure that if they have to have this conversation then he would prefer not to do it where any associates can hear, and the two of them head out of the bar.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mike asks once they are outside the bar a few minutes later.

"I… screw it." Rachel says, figuring that words won't work and so she just kisses Mike, but a second later Mike is pushing her away, "Sorry, I thought…." Rachel starts to say, feeling completely humiliated.

"Rachel, I'm gay." Mike reveals, knowing that Katrina is right and he doesn't have a choice anymore.

"You're gay?" Rachel asks surprised.

"Yes."

"So all this time when you've been nice to me, all this time you've been helping me, you were just being nice? Just being helpful?" Rachel asks surprised.

"That's exactly what I was doing." Mike admits, "I've never been good at making friends, and that's what I thought we were, and I help my friends."

"We are." Rachel confirms, "I just need some time to digest this." She admits as she thought Mike was interested in her, and it annoyed her when he didn't respond to her advances.

"I figured."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rachel asks curious.

"It's not exactly something I tell people I work with." Mike admits, "I worked at the DA's office for two years and only one person knew."

"Katrina." Rachel guesses.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"So does no one at the firm know?" Rachel asks.

"Harvey knows, and I assume Donna does too." Mike says as he hasn't told Donna but she heard the fight between him and his mother about Trevor, and she knows everything so he would be more surprised if she didn't know, "And so does Jessica."

"Okay, Donna and Harvey I get, you work with them every day, but how'd Jessica find out?" Rachel asks curious as that doesn't make sense to her.

"There was a conflict, in one of my early cases, I had to disclose." Mike says, completely lying but it is a lie that Rachel can't prove or disprove.

"Which case?"

"It's better I don't answer."

"So, Jessica, Harvey, Donna and I are the only ones at Pearson Hardman who know?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Look Rachel, if I lead you on in anyway, I'm sorry. All I only ever wanted was to be is your friend." Mike admits.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise." Rachel tells him, "I guess I was seeing more than there was."

"So, we're good?" Mike asks, hoping so as he could see himself being close friends with Rachel.

"Yeah, we're good." Rachel confirms, "But I might head home, night Mike."

"Goodnight Rachel." Mike says and while Rachel goes one direction he goes another.

* * *

At eight o'clock the next night Mike, wearing leather pants and a very tight white V next shirt with boots is walking up to Katrina's door, truly looking forward to going out with his best friend.

Getting to the door Mike reaches out and a knocks as even though he and Katrina have keys to each other's apartments they both respect the others privacy and knock instead of letting themselves in, at least most the time.

Seconds later the door opens to reveal Katrina with her hair down and curled wearing skinny jeans, high boots and a midriff showing tank top.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Mike comments, seeing Katrina.

"Clubbing instead of bar hopping." Katrina says and Mike nods, "First we're going down the street to Jenkins for some tequila."

"Done." Mike says with a nod.

"Then let's go." Katrina says, walking out of the apartment, grabbing her jacket as she goes, and closing the door behind her, having everything she is going to need in her pockets.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mike and Katrina are sitting side by side at a bar waiting for their orders, the second shots of tequila come Katrina drinks hers before Mike even has a chance to pick his up, causing Mike to give her a look.

"Something you want to talk about?" Mike asks his friend curious.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who needs a night out." Katrina admits, "It's been a rough week." Katrina admits, it having been a rough week for both professional and personal reasons.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Katrina tells him, "Drink, I'm not drinking alone." She says and Mike picks up his shot and drinks it, "Two more, and two beers." Katrina orders as Mike drinks.

"So, one beer then move on?" Mike asks Katrina.

"Sounds good." Katrina responds, "So, what's going on with you and Harvey?" she asks curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike lies, trying to look anywhere other than at his best friend.

"Come on, Mike. I'm not an idiot." Katrina tells him, "I saw the way you two looked at each other today, plus you talk about him all the time, and I know you've actually opened up to him. What's going on?" Katrina asks as their drinks arrive.

"Nothing."

"But you want there to be." Katrina realises.

"It doesn't matter what I want. He's my boss, and Mom's protégé, it's a bad idea." Mike explains to Katrina.

"So's answering the phone when Trevor calls, and yet you still do that." Katrina tells him.

"This is different." Mike says, rolling his eyes as he picks up a beer and takes a drink.

"Yeah, it's a better idea." Katrina tells him, "Mike I'll be the first to admit that your taste in guys usually suck, but I think Harvey's different."

"Yeah, you're right, he could be different." Mike confirms, "But what I think, what I feel, doesn't matter. It would be way too complicated to even consider trying to start something."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you something." Katrina informs her friend, "Forget everything else. Forget about who Harvey is to your Mom, the fact that he's your boss, do you want to be with Harvey?"

"Yes." Mike answers, without hesitation, "But things aren't that simple, and it will never happen." Mike says, feeling disappointed by that.

"I wouldn't give up hope yet." Katrina says, smiling at her friend as she reaches over and puts her hand on Mike's leg, and Mike just gives her a small smile back, and the two of them drift into silence.

"Okay, now we've talked about my lack of love life what's going on with yours?" Mike asks curious, "How's things going with Devon?"

"Over. We barely saw each other, couldn't make it work." Katrina explains.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's been coming for a while." Katrina explains to Mike, "We ended things at lunch today."

"And you still want to go out tonight?" Mike asks, sounding slightly surprised.

"Mike, a night clubbing and bar hoping is exactly what I need right now." Katrina admits.

"Okay, then we're going to have some fun." Mike says, picking up the shot, being determine to make things as fun as possible for his best friends shake.

"That we are." Katrina confirms, picking up her shot and the two of them both toast before drinking.

* * *

Two hours later Mike and Katrina are both at a club together, both enjoying dancing with both each other and other people, having a lot of fun, and both slightly tipsy.

Heading to the bar to get them re-fills on drinks Mike feels something vibrating in his pocket and it takes him a second to realise that it's his phone. So, pulling it out, something which is rather hard to do with how tight his pants are, Mike is surprised to see,

 _Mom_

On the caller ID.

"Hello." Mike says, practicing yelling as he heads towards the bar where it's a big quieter.

"Mike. I need you to get into the firm." Jessica's voice says.

"Why?" Mike asks, needing to fight to hear.

"I'll explain when you get here." Jessica tells her son, "Where are you?"

"Clubbing, with Katrina." Mike answers.

"Good, bring her with you. This affects her too." Jessica says, then before Mike can ask more Jessica hangs up.

After his mother hangs up Mike sighs and walks back over to where Katrina is.

"I thought you were getting drinks." Katrina says when she sees Mike.

"That was the plan, but then Mom called." Mike explains to his friend.

"Let me guess, you have to get into the firm." Katrina guesses, looking a little disappointed at that.

"Yep." Mike confirms, "But she said to bring you with me, that this affects you too."

"That can't be good." Katrina realises, looking concerned.

"Really can't be." Mike admits, "We better get going."

"Yep." Katrina confirms and the two of them head out of the club.

* * *

A little while later Katrina and Mike arrive at Pearson Hardman in a car, Katrina having needed to hold Mike's time the entire time they drove as it seems that his fear of being in a car has only gotten worse, not better, since the little fender bender he was in.

As Mike and Katrina get out the car, stumbling slightly because of how much they have drunk, they realise that they aren't the only people who got called in as Donna is getting out of a taxi to.

"You got called in too?" Mike asks Donna.

"Yep." Donna says, as she walks over to Mike and Katrina, but as she does she realises what they are wearing and the fact that they are clearly tipsy, "Where were you too?"

"Clubbing." Katrina answers, "Any idea what's going on?" she asks as they head inside.

"Nope, but if Jessica wanted you here too then it must be something big." Donna says and as they walk into the lobby Harvey walks in from the other door.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mike asks Harvey curious as he, Donna and Katrina walk towards him, him and Katrina stumbling slightly less than they were.

"No." Harvey says, not being able to help but stare at Mike as he is looking pretty damn good.

"Do you think this is about your secret?" Donna asks Mike.

"Would make sense." Mike realises, "Harvey, what do you think?" Mike asks, but Harvey doesn't answer, causing Donna to roll her eyes and slap Harvey on the shoulder.

"What?" Harvey asks confused.

"Do you think Mike's secret has come out?" Donna asks, honestly being amused that Harvey failed, so spectacularly, to hide his attraction to Mike.

"Maybe." Harvey answers as the group walk towards the elevators, "There aren't a whole lot of other things that the four of us have in common."

"We all worked or are working at the DA's office." Katrina points out as they get into the elevators.

"That's true." Mike realises, "But I don't see why Mom would call us in over that." Mike comments, but then the answer comes out, "Unless…"

"There's no point speculating until we talk to Jessica." Harvey comments, his mind going to the same place as Mike's.

"Harvey's right." Donna comments, "And we'll find out soon anyway." Donna says and the group of four continue to ride the elevator in silence.

After about a minute the elevator doors open at the right floor and Harvey, Mike, Donna and Katrina get out and all head straight to Jessica's office.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mike asks as they walk into the office and find Jessica sitting on her desk, "Has someone found out who I am?"

"No, this isn't about your secret." Jessica admits.

"Then what's going on?" Harvey asks, "Why did you call us in?"

"I have a friend at the attorney general's office. Cameron Dennis is being investigated and when she saw that Michael Pearson-Ross's name was on the list of people who was going to be getting subpoena, a list that includes you too Harvey, she called to warn me." Jessica reveals, standing up, "I want to know why you three left the DA's office." She says, looking between Mike, Harvey and Donna, "And I want to know if you know what is going on." She says to Katrina.

"When are the subpoena's coming?" Harvey asks, needing to know how much time they have.

"Next week. Alexandra Leeds is running the investigation." Jessica explains, "What do you four know?" Jessica asks and Harvey, Mike, Donna and Katrina all look awkward, not really sure what to say to that, "Don't all start talking at once."

"I don't know anything, not for sure." Katrina says as she has suspicions, suspicions that have only grown since Mike left, but she hasn't been able to prove anything, "But as I'm the only one of us who still works for Cameron I'm gonna go." She says, "I'm crashing at yours, it's closer." She tells Mike before walking out.

"Why did you three leave?" Jessica once more asks once Katrina leaves, "One of you better start talking otherwise I'm not going to be able to help once these subpoena's come out."

"When I got a job at the DA's office you told me that Cameron was who I needed to learn from, that he as the best so I should stay close to him." Mike tells his mother, "For my first few months we worked closely together, but then he stopped having me work directly on his cases." Mike reveals, "I didn't know for sure, but begin to suspect that he didn't want someone with my memory working cases with him."

"Why?" Jessica asks, though judging by the looks on both Harvey and Donna's faces they know exactly what is going on.

"The last case I worked at the DA's office, the first case we worked together in over a year, and well it was hitting to close to home, but that's not why I quit, at least not the only reason." Mike reveals, "I briefly saw the discovery when Cameron was working on it, I didn't read much, just the page count, but then when I saw the file that was actually disclosed there were two pages less."

"Cameron buried evidence?" Jessica asks surprised.

"I couldn't prove it, but I in case I was right I didn't want anything to do with him." Mike admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jessica asks her son.

"I didn't know anything for sure, and he gave me my start, I couldn't just turn him in without evidence, not if I was wrong." Mike argues, though he very much doubts that he was.

"You weren't." Donna assures him.

"Harvey, you're being quiet." Jessica notes, that being very unusual for him, "What do you know?" Jessica ask him, turning to look at him.

"He had a case. I caught him burying a key piece of evidence he was obligated to turn over." Harvey reveals, "The guy was guilty. The defence would have used to it let him walk." Harvey reveals.

"What kind of exposure do you have?" Jessica asks Harvey, being able to tell that Mike is safe as he only suspected, Harvey on the other hand may not be.

"I told him no, but he didn't listen." Harvey reveals.

"Then you were obligated to report him." Jessica tells Harvey, sounding angry.

"Which is why I left." Harvey reveals.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Jessica asks, stressing the you, not being able to believe that both Harvey and Mike kept this from her.

"Because you put me there, Jessica, to be mentored, and it occurred to me that that might've been exactly what you wanted me to learn." Harvey reveals.

"For the record, it wasn't." Jessica says angrily, "Until the subpoena's come down I don't want any of you talking about this to anyone." She tells them, "Once they come down I'll represent you and we'll figure out where to go from there."

"I'm not gonna be the one to expose him." Harvey says angrily.

"Harvey…." Jessica starts to say.

"He was my mentor." Harvey says angrily.

"He's a public servant."

"He was my mentor." Harvey says angrily, moving closer to Jessica.

"The standards are higher."

"He was my mentor." Harvey says angrily, "And like I said I'm not going to be the one to expose him, any more than I'd ever turn on you." Harvey says before walking out of the office, going in the direction of his office.

"You can't just ask him to turn on Cameron. Not when he was his mentor." Mike says before heading out of the office, heading towards Harvey's office too.

"This is going to get bad, isn't it?" Donna asks worried.

"Too soon to say, but yeah, I think so." Jessica says with a sigh, "I would never have told Mike, or Harvey, to work with Cameron if I knew."

"I know."

"You might as well head home, there's nothing more we can do tonight." Jessica tells Donna.

"Yeah, guess so." Donna says before heading out of Jessica's office, and like Mike she heads towards Harvey's instead of towards the elevators.

* * *

Even though he only left a minute after Harvey by the time Mike gets to Harvey's office his boss is sitting in his chair, listening to music.

"You okay?" Mike asks as he walks in.

"I'm fine." Harvey answers.

"Wow, you are a bad liar, who would have thought." Mike comments, and Harvey just gives him an annoyed look, "You don't know what you're going to do." Mike realises.

"No, I don't." Harvey answers, looking lost, "You should go Mike, enjoy what's left of your Saturday night."

"I'm pretty sure my night is pretty much ruined." Mike admits, as he walks over and sits across from Harvey, "Look, I'm not as close to Camron as you are, so I can't even imagine what you're feeling." Mike admits, not even being able to imagine how much it would hurt if someone ever wanted him to turn on Harvey, something he would never do, "But if you want to talk, I'm here." He says and Harvey gives a nod and a half smile, as they do the two of them drift into silence.

Less than a minute later the door opens and Donna walks in.

"I knew that one day that man would come back to haunt us all." Donna comments as she does, "I think we could all use a drink, Harvey?" Donna asks.

"Sure." Harvey asks, standing up and walking over to his couch, "Mike? Join us?"

"Why not, I've already had beer and tequila tonight; I might as well add scotch to the mix." Mike says, standing up too, being surprised that he didn't stumble.

"What exactly where you doing when your Mom called?" Harvey asks curious, having missed that conversation.

"Clubbing, and bar hoping." Mike admits as he sits down on the couch while Harvey sits down on the comfortable chair and once Donna pours three glasses she hands them out to Mike and Harvey before sitting on the couch too, "Thanks Donna."

"Yeah, thanks." Harvey adds and the three of them drift into silence as they drink, all being sure that the next week is going to be rather difficult for them, and none of them know what they're going to have to do.

After a few minutes Jessica walks in, and without a word she pours herself a drink too and sits down between her son and Donna, and as she does the four of them say no words, because no words need to be said, they just drink in silence, wondering what the next week is going to bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you so much for the support. You have no idea how much it means to me. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

After having two drinks with his mother, Harvey, and Donna Mike has returned home to his apartment where he isn't at all surprised to find Katrina still awake, sitting on his couch and watching TV.

"I borrowed some clothes." Katrina says as Mike walks in, "Hope you don't mind."

"I never do." Mike says, walking over and sitting on the couch next to her, "I guess we should talk about it." He says, there being no question what he is talking about,

"Probably better we don't." Katrina tells him, "But what I want to know is why you lied. Why you didn't tell me why you really quit."

"You were still working at the DA's office, and I didn't have any proof. I thought it would be better for me not to even mention what I suspected." Mike explains to her, "But Katrina, I assure you that if I knew for sure, if I had proof, I would have told you." Mike assures his best friend, "I wouldn't have kept it from you if I knew for sure."

"I know you wouldn't have." Katrina assures him, "It's better that you didn't tell me." Katrina says as because he didn't she's protected, or more protected.

"I hated lying to you." Mike says, completely meaning that.

"I know." Katrina responds and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side on the couch.

* * *

Three days have passed since Mike, Katrina, Harvey and Donna got called into Jessica's office to discuss the fact that Cameron Dennis is being investigated and ever since all four of them, and Jessica, have bene waiting for the other shoe to drop, they have been waiting for the subpoena's to come down.

Wanting to respect her need for space Mike hasn't talked to Rachel since he told her that he was gay and because of that, as well as what he knows is coming, Mike has been spending even more time in the file room, mainly using the laptop that he got from a member of the IT department a few weeks earlier.

"I still don't get why you like to spend all your time in here." Rachel's voice says.

"It's peaceful." Mike answers simply.

"You've been avoiding me." Rachel comments as she walks towards him.

"You said you needed time, I've been giving that to you." Mike explains.

"Well you can stop avoiding me." Rachel tells him, "I may feel like an idiot for taking your kindness the wrong way, but we're good, and I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." Mike says, but before Rachel can say anymore Mike's phone starts to ring, "Hello." Mike answers, without checking the caller ID.

"Stop hiding in the file room, and get up here." Harvey's voice says before hanging up.

"I've got to go." Mike says, packing up all of his stuff and heading out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Mike walks into Harvey's office where his boss is sitting in his chair, looking far from happy.

"Close the door, Mike." Harvey tells him.

"They came." Mike realises as he closes the door.

"Yep, for both of us." Harvey tells him, "We're both being deposed tomorrow, and Alexandra Leeds is doing it on the stand."

"Really?" Mike asks with a frown.

"She wants to intimidate us, rattle us, see what shakes." Harvey explains.

"Why she coming after us so hard? You haven't worked for Cameron in eight years and I was only there two years, same as you." Mike points out.

"Yes, but we both had amazing records and then suddenly quit." Harvey points out, "That makes there seem like there was a reason we left, likely the same reason." He explains, "Plus neither of us work for Cameron anymore so it she thinks it will be easier to use us against him."

"Which you're not going to willingly do." Mike says, realising that.

"He was my mentor." Harvey says simply.

"I won't give anything away Harvey. I don't know anything, not for sure, but I won't purge myself either." Mike tells Harvey.

"That's all you can do." Harvey tells him, "Your Mom's going to represent us both. After tomorrow we'll know more, but the best option for everyone is Cameron taking a deal." He comments.

"Which he's not going to do." Mike says, knowing that.

"Not without a fight." Harvey says with a sign.

"Which means this isn't going to be over any time soon." Mike realises.

"No, it's not." Harvey says, and the two of them drift into silence, both worrying about what trouble their old boss is going to cause them.

* * *

After a night off much not sleep, because he was worried about what the investigation into Cameron will do to not just him, but Harvey and Katrina too, Mike is getting is just leaving his apartment when there is a knock on his door,

"Mom? I thought we were meeting at the courthouse." Mike comments.

"You're on my way. I thought I'd pick you up, grab your bag." Jessica tells her son.

"I'm not sure if me being in a car before a deposition is a good idea." Mike admits, as he goes and grabs his bag anyway.

"Well, I'm here so we might as well give it a try." Jessica tells her son, "And if you have a really bad time I'll just make sure that Harvey is deposed first."

"Okay." Mike says and the two of them head out of Mike's apartment.

* * *

A little while later Jessica and Mike have arrived at the courthouse, and even though Mike was tense and panicked during the drive he wasn't quiet as panicked as he has been in the past month, partly because he was sitting beside his mother, and the two of them, along with Harvey, are walking into the courtroom where Alexandra Leeds is going to be deposing them.

"Harvey." Alexandra greats, "And you must be Mike Pearson-Ross, though I understand that you're only going by Ross at Pearson Hardman."

"That's true." Mike answers.

"Interesting." Alexandra comments, "Mike, let's start with you." She requests and Mike walks to the stand, Jessica walks to the table where attorneys sit while Harvey sits down in the gallery.

Just like a standard deposition it starts with Mike answering the basic questions about who he is and his work history.

"I was an Assistant District Attorney for the county of New York for two years. I left almost three months ago." Mike answers.

"Why did you leave?" Alexandra asks.

"Various reasons, personal reasons." Mike answers.

"What personal reasons?" Alexandra ask.

"I have a photographic memory." Mike answers, giving one of the reasons, though not the biggest, "The cases that I've been working as an ADA were beginning to take a toll on me." Mike answers, once more telling the truth, though not the whole truth, "I thought a change of jobs was best for me."

"In the last two years have you and District Attorney Cameron Dennis worked closely together?" Alexandra answers.

"He was my boss, supervised me, but no we didn't work closely together." Mike answers.

"No, you didn't?"

"Asked and answered counsellor." Jessica says from the table, "Move on."

"The last case you worked before leaving the DA's office was with Cameron Dennis, correct?"

"Yes."

"And that was the first case you worked directly with the District Attorney in a year?"

"Yes." Mike once more answers.

"Why do you think Cameron Dennis allowed such a young attorney to work solo on so many cases?" Alexandra asks.

"Objection, speculation." Jessica says.

"I'm just asking Mr Pearson-Ross's opinion." Alexandra says, "What about you, do you think, made District Attorney Cameron Dennis feel that he could trust you to handle cases with limited supervision despite your inexperience."

"I'm good at what I do." Mike answers.

"Are you? Or did Cameron Dennis not want someone with a photographic memory near him when he was suppressing evidence because he knew you would figure him out?" Alexandra asks.

"Objection. Speculation" Jessica says, "My client has no idea what District Attorney Dennis was thinking."

"Or maybe you did find out and that's why Cameron Dennis allowed you to work alone, to keep you from reporting him."

"Make that a question, or move on, Counsellor." Jessica tells her.

"I'm done with this witness." Alexandra says and Mike gets up and heads to the gallery, as he does Harvey walks up and takes his seat.

Just like with Mike Alexandra starts asking Harvey basic questions, like his name, and the period of time he spent at the District Attorney's office.

"Tell me about your relationship with Cameron Dennis." Alexandra tells Harvey.

"Vague." Jessica argues, known that she has to be more aggressive with Harvey she was with Mike.

"Did you and district attorney Cameron Dennis work closely together?"

"He was my boss. He supervised all my cases." Harvey answers.

"And were you personally close?"

"Subjective." Jessica argues.

"A judge would allow it." Alexandra says.

"And yet there's not one here. Do you really think by deposing Harvey and Mike on the stand you're going to intimidate them?" Jessica asks.

"I think deposing them here will let them know what it will be like if this evidence is brought forward at trial." Alexandra explains.

"You're not getting to trial."

"If your client's doesn't perjure themselves right now, I won't have to." Alexandra informs Jessica.

"Were you and Cameron Dennis close personally?" Alexandra asks Harvey.

"He was my mentor. It's a hard relationship to define."

"Moving on, counsellor." Jessica requests and Alexandra turns and heads back towards her table.

"All right. We don't have to talk about Mr. Dennis. Let's talk about you, Mr. Specter." She says, "In two years, you handled 18,362 cases. Thirty-six cases a day. That's beyond impressive."

"Thank you." Harvey says proudly.

"You took 147 to trial, winning them all."

"Don't go to trial if you're not gonna win." Harvey says, saying the words Mike heard many times before.

"Why'd you leave?"

"An attorney by the name of Jessica Pearson helped me get through law school, and she felt that I could use trial experience. But I always planned on ending up at her firm and paying her back by earning that firm outrageous settlements. How am I doing?" He asks Jessica and in the gallery Mike has to fight a smile at that.

"You could do better." Jessica responds, sounding just as amused as Mike feels.

"You two think that this is a joke."

"Argumentative."

"You're damn right it's argumentative. Because he knows that laws have been broken, and he has an obligation to report it." Alexandra says angrily.

"Ms. Leeds…" Jessica starts to say.

"But if this is the way you want to play it, the Attorney General has given me a broad mandate to uncover what went on. And it need not be limited to Mr. Dennis. Were you part of the problem, Mr. Specter?" Alexandra asks.

"Vague." Jessica interrupts.

"I'll rephrase. In your capacity as assistant district attorney in the county of New York, did you knowingly suppress evidence in violation of the A.V.A. Rules of Conduct, the N.D.A.A. Standards, and the New York State Bar Rule 8.4, section c?"

"My client would like to exercise his fifth amendment rights at this time." Jessica says, standing up and intervening before Harvey can say anything, and Harvey gets up and heads back down to Jessica while Mike walks over to them, as he does Alexandra turns of the camera.

"Before you three go and congratulate yourselves I want to make something clear." Alexandra says, "You two are small fish, but I will eat you both to get to Cameron Dennis if I have to." Alexandra informs them, looking between Harvey and Mike, "This is my case." She says, handing a file over, "Falsifying DNA tests, coerced confessions, testimony buried…" Alexandra explains.

"Why do you need us if you have all this?" Mike asks.

"It's circumstantial. She has the crimes, but she can't physically tie them to Cameron." Harvey explains.

"He's a dirty public servant, and I think it's why you both left." Alexandra says, looking between Harvey and Mike, "You were both way too good to walk away."

"Maybe we got greedy." Harvey suggests, it feeling completely natural to refer to him and Mike as we.

"I doubt it." Alexandra says to Harvey before turning to Mike, "Someone who wrote an article in the Harvard Crimson about how it was a lawyer's responsibility to use the law to help people doesn't just walk away because things get too much, they push through." She says, looking at Mike, "There was another reason why you left, and I'll bet it was Cameron."

"Did you want to say something else? Otherwise my clients and I are leaving." Jessica informs Alexandra.

"It's not just his cases he cheated on." Alexandra says, handing a file to Harvey, "Hector Avila. Take a look. You think your great track record was because of your skill?" she asks curious, "And I'm sure if I look through some of your cases I'll find the same thing." She tells Mike, "My theory for you is that Cameron didn't want you anywhere near him because he realised what you could do so he kept you at a distance, but you found out what he was doing anyway, and so you quit." She says.

"Interesting theory." Mike says, watching what he says.

"As for you Harvey, I have two theories." She says, "Either you're wasting your time protecting a man who screwed you from the beginning, or you didn't just know he did this. You participated. In which case I'll have you disbarred." She tells Harvey.

"We're leaving." Jessica says and she, Harvey and Mike leave the room, carrying the files that Alexandra handed over.

"I need to look over all my old cases." Harvey says as they walk.

"Me too." Mike says, wanting to believe that Dennis never did anything to his cases, that he would have caught if it if he did, but he can't be sure.

"We'll talk about it back at the firm." Jessica tells them.

* * *

A little while later Mike, Jessica and Harvey all arrive back at the firm, having spent most of the drive in silence, though for Mike that was silence tensed in fear.

As Jessica walks to her own office Mike and Harvey both make their way to Harvey's.

"There you two are." Louis says, walking up to them, "Where have you been? What's going on?" he asks, blocking their path.

"Not now, Louis." Harvey says annoyed as he and Mike push past Louis, causing Louis to look shocked, as Mike and Harvey continue to walk.

Watching them go with a confused look on his face Louis turns and heads straight to Jessica's office, wanting to get to the bottom of what the hell it is that is going on.

A couple of minutes later Louis, without knocking, walks straight into Jessica's office.

"What's going on?" Louis asks as he walks in.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asks.

"You, Harvey, and Ross have been gone all morning and I just ran into Harvey and Ross, something is clearly wrong." Louis comments.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Jessica tells him.

"If it affects this firm then it affects me too." Louis tells Jessica.

"My firm, Louis." Jessica corrects, "You'll be told what is going on, if, and only if I feel you need to know." Jessica tells Louis, "Now, leave." She says and Louis heads out of Jessica's office.

* * *

As Louis is trying to get answers from Jessica Harvey, Mike and Donna are sitting in Harvey's office.

"So, how bad was it, really?" Donna asks, looking between Harvey and Mike.

"It could have been worse." Harvey admits.

"Really, Harvey? After what she said when we were leaving?" Mike asks, giving Harvey a surprised look.

"It was just a threat."

"One that she could easily make good on." Mike tells him.

"I'm not turning on him." Harvey tells Mike, "I won't."

"Then Cameron needs to take a deal, and we both know that he won't come to that realisation on his own." Mike tells Harvey, "Someone's gonna have to convince him, someone he'll actually listen to."

"You're right. He won't." Harvey says standing up, "When our old files arrive you can use my office to go through yours." He tells Mike.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says before Harvey leaves.

"Leeds threat, bad?" Donna asks Mike, wanting to wait and see whether Harvey can get to through to Dennis before deciding whether or not to use the proof she has.

"Very." Mike confirms, "I'm going to go do some other work. Can you let me know when files from the DA's office gets here?"

"Sure." Donna tells Mike and Mike gets up and heads out of the office. After Mike leaves Donna just sits in the office, wondering what she should do as she knows that if Harvey doesn't get Cameron to make a deal then she's going to have to use what she has, and Harvey will likely hate her for that.

* * *

It has been two days since Harvey and Mike were deposed and as far as they know Cameron hasn't made a deal yet, and Harvey and Mike have both been using Harvey's office to go through all their old files, something which has caused them to barely leave Harvey's office.

"I want to know what is going on, and I want to know what is going on now." Louis says, storming into Harvey's office, having stormed past Donna, who was on her phone.

"Louis, get out." Harvey says annoyed as with a lack of sleep and what he has been doing he is in no mood to deal with Louis.

"No! You two are up to something, and Jessica clearly knows." Louis says as Donna walks in the room too, "If this affects the firm….."

"It doesn't." Mike says.

"Then I've got work for you to do." Louis informs Mike.

"Mike's not going anywhere." Harvey says, not even looking up from the file he is looking in.

"Mike's an associate, and I'm in charge of the associates." Louis tells Harvey, "Since he's clearly not doing work for the firm he can do work for me."

"Mike's my associate, he works for me, and he is working. Now get out or I will make you." Harvey says angrily, completely meaning that.

"Just because you're a senior partner doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that." Louis says angrily, "If you're not careful I'm going to go to Jessica."

"You said it yourself, Jessica knows what we're doing." Mike points out, "And what we're doing is important." He says, closing the file he is currently reading, "I think you should go, Louis."

"I don't have to listen to you, you're just a rookie associate." Louis tells Mike, "You're nothing." He says, "Not in this firm." He says, being annoyed that a first year telling him what to do.

"Mike is a hell of a lot more than nothing." Harvey says, throwing down the file he is reading, "He's twice the lawyer you are! He doesn't cheat like you do! He doesn't blackmail his co-workers! He doesn't scare them into submission!" Harvey says angrily, approaching Louis, "GET OUT." Harvey yells and as he is truly terrified Louis runs out of the room.

After Louis runs out Donna just looks at Harvey and as he does he realises exactly what she has to do, and she leaves too, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't have to do that, I've heard worse. Louis's words don't bother me." Mike tells Harvey.

"You shouldn't have to take it." Harvey tells him, before turning back to his files.

"Thanks." Mike mutters as he goes back to the file that he was reading.

* * *

Having gotten a file of proof from Donna, and having gotten a call from Alexandra, Jessica is walking into the restaurant where she knows she will find Cameron Dennis.

"Well, Jessica." Cameron greats.

"I've spoken to Alexandra Leeds. She told me about the deal you cut." Jessica reveals.

"What do you want me to say? Hmm?" Cameron asks as Jessica throws down a file on the table.

"I'm driving over to the Attorney General's office right now. If she doesn't tell me that you've cut a new deal by the time I get there, she gets the original, and then I give her the proof." Jessica reveals.

"You don't have the proof." Cameron comments.

"Don't I?" Jessica asks, giving him a look, "Cut a new deal. And if you ever mess with my boys, or one of mine, again Alexandra gets that anyway." Jessica says before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

A couple of hours after talking with Cameron Jessica walks into Harvey's office where he and Mike are still going through all of their old files.

"Neither of you have to testify." Jessica reveals, "They don't need either of you anymore." She reveals.

"Cameron made a deal?" Mike asks surprised, looking at Harvey as he figures that Harvey managed to get through to him.

"He made a deal to seel Harvey out, and claimed that you knew and were blackmailing him to advance your own career." Jessica admits, "But I made my own deal. He'll be stepping down, spending some quality time with his family."

"How exactly did you manage that?" Harvey asks curious.

"Not your concern." Jessica answers.

"Mom…" Mike starts to say.

"It doesn't matter, Mike." Jessica tells her son.

"That son of a bitch." Harvey says angrily.

"Harvey?" Mike asks confused.

"Clifford Danner was eighteen. I put him in jail ten years ago." Harvey reveals as it was one of his first cases, "Kid's been rotting in prison his whole adult life." Harvey reveals, handing the file over to Jessica.

"And?" Mike asks.

"He's innocent. Cameron buried the evidence. If I'd had it…." Harvey says, walking over to his window.

"Do you have enough to overturn?" Jessica asks, looking in the file.

"I don't know." Harvey admits.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jessica asks.

"I'm gonna get him out." Harvey answers and the group of three drift into silence, all thinking about all the lives that Cameron Dennis has ruined.

* * *

Over the next week Harvey and Mike work together, crossing the line while doing so, by getting someone who owed Mike a favour, to intimidate one of the people who actually committed the crime, to get Clifford Danner out of jail.

Having taken Clifford Danner home to his mother Mike and Harvey are driving back to the firm, Harvey realising that Mike is getting better at hiding how scared he is, though Harvey can still tell that he is terrified.

"So, how exactly do you know Joe?" Harvey asks curious as when Mike said he knew someone who would and would be willing to intimidate Matt Bailey Harvey's first thought was that it would be Trevor, but it turned out to be a man named Joe Gibbs.

"We knew each other at NYU, we meet through Trevor. He was framed for something he didn't do a few years ago. He reached out to me and I helped him prove he was innocent. After that he turned his life around, he became a PI and he focuses on getting evidence to prove that people are innocent of crimes they are accused off." Mike explains as while he and Joe didn't know each other well at NYU Joe did know what he was capable of, and that he tends to believe the best in people, which is why he called when he was in trouble.

"So this was perfectly in his wheel house." Harvey realises.

"That's why I called him." Mike explains, Harvey nods and the two of them drift into silence, Mike feeling like there is a weight is in his pocket as, without him asking, Joe found and gave him Trevor's address in Montana, and honestly Mike isn't sure what he's going to do with it.

* * *

While Harvey and Mike are on their way back to the firm Katrina is arriving at Pearson Hardman, but instead of looking for Mike she is going to Jessica's office.

After getting the all clear from Jessica's assistant Katrina is allowed into Jessica's office.

"Katrina, are you looking for Mike? Because he and Harvey won't be back for a little while." Jessica admits.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Katrina admits.

"Take a seat." Jessica says, having a suspicion that she knows exactly why Katrina is there, "What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you." Katrina admits, "After everything that has happened lately I'm leaving the DA's office." Katrina reveals, "I've been wanting to make the move to corporate for a while and I think that now's the perfect time." She explains to Jessica, "I've sent out a few resume's but the truth is that I only want to work for the best, and Pearson Hardman is the best." Katrina tells Jessica, "Here's my resume." Katrina says, handing it over, "I don't want any special treatment Jessica, and I know you won't give me any, I'd just like to be considered."

"I don't need to look at this." Jessica says, opening her draw and pulling out an envelope which she hands to Katrina.

Giving Jessica a confused look Katrina opens the envelope and is surprised by what is inside.

"An offer letter. You already had this?" Katrina asks surprised.

"As you said you've been wanting to make the move to corporate for a while, which I've heard you say more than once, and I've had that prepared for a while." Jessica admits, "You're an amazing lawyer, Katrina. You've got skills, you're loyal, sneaky when you need to be, and your prepared to do what you have to do to win. You'll make a great corporate lawyer, and I'd prefer to have you working with us than against us." Jessica explains to her.

"Thanks Jessica." Katrina says, sounding grateful, "Like I said Pearson Hardman has always been my first choice, I don't have to think about it. I accept your offer."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Jessica admits, "Welcome to Pearson Hardman, Katrina." Jessica says, sticking out her hand for Katrina to shake, which she returns.

* * *

A couple of hours later Katrina, who sent a message to Mike after she talked to Jessica, is waiting at a restaurant, waiting for her friend.

As she is used to Mike being late Katrina isn't worried about the fact that Mike is ten minutes late.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mike says as he gets to the table.

"It's okay. I'm used to you being late." Katrina assures him.

"I'm swear I'm working on it." Mike comments she sits down.

"I know." Katrina says, looking amused, "So, you and Harvey did it?"

"Yep. He's free." Mike says, sounding relieved about that.

"That's great."

"Yep. So, you said that you needed to tell me something?" Mike asks curious.

"Yep." Katrina confirms, "I got a job today."

"Really? Where?" Mike asks curious as he knew that Katrina was thinking about leaving the DA's office, but as far as he knew she had just started to send out resumes.

"Pearson Hardman." Katrina reveals, "Your Mom hired me as a senior associate. We're going to be working together again." She says, looking thrilled at the idea.

"That's great." Mike says with a grin, as even though it's only been a few months he has missed working with his friend, "When do you start?" Mike asks curious, hoping that it is sooner than later as he loves working with Katrina.

"Next week."

"Awesome." Mike says with a grin, "I'm paying for dinner tonight, as celebration."

"Fine with me." Katrina responds and the two best friends sit and enjoy their dinner together, both very much looking forward to working together once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

It has been six weeks since Katrina got a job at Pearson Hardman, five weeks since she started and since then she has been finding her place at Pearson Hardman, something that has been rather difficult since Louis feels personally insulted that Jessica hired an associate, without even talking to him, and because of that he has been making Katrina's life rather difficult.

"Okay, seriously how do you breathe down here?" Katrina asks as she walks into the file room where Mike is working, like normal.

"It's not that bad." Mike says, not even looking up from what he is doing, and deciding not to mention that they have had this conversation before because he knows Katrina is just teasing him.

"Kind of is." Katrina tells him, "But I get the desire to avoid everyone here."

"Louis still giving you a hard time?" Mike asks curious, as Katrina sits down on the table next to where Mike is working.

"Yep." Katrina confirms, "The thing is he's good, and I could see us working well together." Katrina says as the cases that Louis works are the kind of cases that she is really interested in.

"But he's being Louis so he won't let that happen any time soon." Mike realises, honestly he agrees that Louis and Katrina could work well together, he also thinks that because of how sneaky and devious they both are they could be pretty unstoppable together, plus cause his mother a lot of headaches.

"Yep."

"Do what I did when I first started." Mike suggests.

"Go to the club with Louis and let him blackmail me?" Katrina asks, not liking the sound of that.

"No." Mike says with an amused look on his face, "Show him what you can do, how good you are." Mike explains to her, "Make a case about why you are a good person to work with. Show him what you have that he can't get from anyone else."

"Huh, that may just work." Katrina realises.

"Glad I could help." Mike says, as his phone starts to ring, "Yeah?" Mike asks.

"Get up here." Harvey's voice responds, before hanging up.

"Looks like I got to get to work now too." Mike says, packing up his stuff.

"Do you even spend any time in your cubical anymore?" Katrina asks curious, "Or are you always here or in Harvey's office?"

"I avoid my cubical as much as possible." Mike admits, "Not all of us are lucky enough to have a private office."

"Well, you're the one who decided to start from the bottom again." Katrina tells him, "But I'm sure you'll get your own office again soon." She comments.

"Guess we'll see." Mike comments, "Good luck with Louis."

"Thanks." Katrina responds, being pretty sure that she is going to need it.

"Drinks tonight?"

"Definitely." Katrina confirms.

"I'll be at your office at 7:30." Mike says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Katrina's cheek before leaving the room.

After Mike goes Katrina gets up and heads out of the room, planning on heading back to her office so that she can figure out how to use Mike's advice to her advantage.

* * *

A couple of hours later Katrina has figured out her plan, and is on her way to Louis's office so that she can put it into motion.

"What do you want Katrina?" Louis asks as Katrina walks in.

"To prove to you what I can do." Katrina says, throwing files down on Louis's desk, "I'm summarised all your open cases, and prepared all the motions you gave to Harold." She reveals, "I'm a fifth year. I get my own cases, Jessica has been great about assigning me work, but I don't only want to work alone. I want to work with a partner, I want to work with you." Katrina explains, as she knows the best way to advance in the firm is to work with a partner.

"Well I don't want to work with you." Louis says simply.

"Well, you should, because I have something that no one else in this building has." Katrina reveals, "Mike Ross is my best friend, so I know things about what he does, about what Harvey does, and even though I'll never betray my friend I do know things. I do have connections you don't." Katrina reveals, being okay with saying that to Louis as she and Mike have talked about it in the past and even though she won't tell Louis things that he can't know, or that Mike, Harvey, and Jessica don't want him to know, there are still things that she can offer Louis, things that no one else can, "Just something you should keep in mind." Katrina says before leaving, leaving Louis to his thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later Katrina isn't surprised when she hasn't heard from Louis. Ever since leaving his office she went to hers where she has been working in ever since. Looking at her clock Katrina realises that it is almost eight and Mike hasn't come and so she decides to go looking for him.

Ten minutes later Katrina has checked Mike's cubical and the file room and has seen no sign of Mike, and because of that she heads up to Harvey's office, which is also empty.

"Hey Donna." Katrina greats, the two of them having actually spent some time together since she started at Pearson Hardman and have even started to be friends.

"Katrina." Donna greats, looking up from what she is doing.

"Do you know where Mike is? We were supposed to go out for drinks." Katrina explains.

"He and Harvey are dealing with a difficult client." Donna admits, "Probably going to be a late night."

"Right." Katrina says, failing to hide her disappointment.

"Okay, you're coming with me." Donna informs Katrina.

"Why?" Katrina asks, looking slightly suspicious.

"Rachel and I are meeting in the lobby in five minutes. We're going out drinking tonight on Harvey's corporate card." Donna reveals, "And you're joining us." She says, standing up, "No arguments."

"Wasn't planning on arguing." Katrina admits.

"Good." Donna tells her, "Five minutes, downstairs."

"I'll be there." Katrina says before heading to her office to get her stuff.

* * *

Half an hour later Harvey and Mike are both arriving back at the Firm, both heading to Harvey's office, as they walk Mike's phone goes off.

"Really?" Mike mutters as he checks his phone.

"What is it?" Harvey asks.

"I was supposed to go for drinks with Katrina tonight. Apparently she's replaced me with Donna and Rachel." Mike explains as they arrive at Harvey's office.

"Can't blame her, they are better company." Harvey comments, with a teasing look.

"Thanks." Mike says sarcastically, "So, we've got until nine am to figure out a way to save the company. It's gonna be a long night." Mike realises as he sits down in one of the chairs.

"What wrong Rookie? Too much for you? Don't think you can handle going all night?" Harvey asks with a smirk.

"I'm not the one who should be worrying whether I have the stamina, you're the old man after all." Mike responds, with a teasing tone of voice.

"Ohh, believe me, I have plenty of stamina." Harvey responds with a flirty smirk as he takes of his jacket so he is in his vest, shirt and tie.

"Good to know." Mike responds, completely meaning that.

"Okay, focus. The files will be here in fifteen minutes." Harvey responds as even though he would love to continue to flirt with Mike they have to work, "And once they're here we can't stop until we find what we need."

"So I'll go get supplies." Mike tells Harvey.

"And I'll order food." Harvey responds and Mike nods.

* * *

A bar near Pearson Hardman Donna, Katrina and Rachel are sitting together, drinking and talking, getting to know each other better.

"So you broke up with your boyfriend last month and haven't been on another date since?" Donna asks Katrina.

"Nope. Mike and I went to a bar a few weeks ago and I'm pretty sure he got hit on by more guys than me." Katrina reveals.

"Do you guys do that a lot? Go to bars to pick up guys together?" Rachel asks curious.

"Yep. We also go clubbing to." Katrina admits, "When Mike and I first met he wasn't even twenty-one. So, when he started at the DA's office we started to go out to bars and clubs a lot, so I could show Mike that you can actually have fun and still do your work really well." Katrina explains, "He's always struggled with finding the balance between work and fun." She reveals, knowing that Trevor is to blame for that as when Mike is around him Trevor gets him to have fun and forget about work.

"Huh." Rachel comments sounding surprised, "You really know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Katrina responds.

"And you really know Harvey." Rachel says, looking at Donna.

"Yeah." Donna confirms.

"I wish I had that." Rachel admits, "You and Mike are best friends." She says looking at Katrina, "And so are you and Harvey." She says, looking at Donna, "You know each other so well, best friends, I don't have that with anyone."

"You will." Donna assures her, "But tonight's not for talking about them. Tonight is for us to have some fun." She says with a smirk.

"That it is." Katrina confirms.

"Definitely." Rachel confirms and they all do the shots that are in front of them.

Ten minutes later Rachel, Katrina and Donna are all sitting with some guys who are clearly hitting on them.

"We're lawyers." Donna says.

"Pearson Hardman." Rachel says, catching on to what Donna is doing.

"I'm…. Harriett Specter." Donna lies.

"Michelle Ross." Katrina says, figuring that if Donna is going to lie then she is too.

"Lois Litt." Rachel lies, it being the first name she can think of and together the three of them continue to lie and pretend to be other people, while chatting up guys.

* * *

At Pearson Hardman it has been a few hours since Harvey and Mike got to work and they are both in Harvey's office surrounded by boxes of files, food, coffee and red bull. As they both know it will be a long night neither of them are wearing their jackets anymore and they have both rolled up their sleeves and loosened their ties.

"We need another plan." Mike says from where he is sitting on the floor, leaning against Harvey's couch.

"We don't have another plan." Harvey says, from where he is sitting on the chair near Mike, "This is the only thing we can do to find what we need."

"I get that, and we both might be good, but I don't even think both of us are going to get through all of this, and figure out a plan by tomorrow morning." Mike admits.

"So what, you want to give up?" Harvey asks, sounding disapproving.

"Of course not." Mike says, "I'd never even suggest that."

"Then what are you saying?" Harvey asks curious, and Mike turns to look directly at him.

"I'm saying that if we're gonna get through all this then we need help, we need another person." Mike explains to Harvey.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm here." A voice says and Mike and Harvey turn to look at the door.

"Mom."

"Jessica."

"I thought you already left for the night." Harvey comments, being surprised to see her.

"I did, but then Davis called me, wanting to make sure that the best were on this. I assured him that they were." Jessica reveals, "Now, what is going on?" she says as she puts down her bag on one of the few empty spaces.

"We have until nine am to find something in this files that we can use to save Davis's company." Harvey explains.

"How much have you gone through?" Jessica asks, looking at all the files.

"The boxes close to the window." Mike explains.

"Then you're right. You need another set of eyes." Jessica says, walking over to one of the chairs, "Davis is one of our biggest clients, we not going to lose his company."

"Don't worry, Jessica. I have no intention of letting that happen." Harvey assures her.

"Neither do I." Mike adds.

"That's just what I want to hear." Jessica says, pulling files towards her too and getting to work as well.

* * *

A few hours after they started talking to guys Donna, Katrina and Rachel are leaving the bar together, all slightly tipsy.

"That was fun." Rachel comments.

"Really was." Katrina confirms, "I'm really glad I'm not in court tomorrow." She comments, causing Donna and Rachel to laugh.

"We got to do this again, and again." Donna informs the others.

"Yeah, we do." Rachel confirms.

"Yep."

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Donna tells Katrina and Rachel.

"Yeah, see you then." Rachel says and she, Katrina and Donna all hug each other goodbye before they go their separate ways to sleep off their light of fun.

* * *

Ever since Jessica arrived at Harvey's office a few hours earlier Jessica, Harvey and Mike have been working in silence, all trying to find a way to save the company.

"Got something." Mike suddenly says.

"Let me see." Harvey requests and Mike hands over the file.

"It might be a long shot." Mike says as he does, "But it might work."

"Hang on I saw something that should help make that less of a long shot." Harvey realises, "I just read it." He says, looking through the files that he read.

"What are you thinking?" Jessica asks as she stands up and walks over to Harvey.

"Got it." Harvey says, finding what he needed, "This is Mike's idea." Harvey says, showing Jessica the file, "And if we add it to this, it should be more than enough." He says, showing Jessica a different file.

"That it should be." Jessica confirms once she reads the file, "But we've only got three hours to put it together and get to court." She says concerned, not entirely sure if they're going to be able to pull it off.

"Then I guess we better work our asses of." Mike comments and that is exactly what the three of them do.

* * *

Hours later, people who haven't been at the firm all night have arrived at Pearson Hardman, Mike, Jessica and Harvey have made their case, Jessica being the one who argued it, and now Harvey and Mike are in Harvey's office, cleaning up the files that made their way all around Harvey's office the night before.

"I just got the call." Jessica says, walking into the office.

"And?" Harvey asks, turning to look at her.

"We did it." Jessica reveals.

"Yes!" Mike says smiling.

"Good work, both of you." Jessica says, smiling at Harvey and Mike as while she argued the case Harvey and Mike gave her what she needed to be able to do so, but before anyone can say anything Donna comes hurrying into the room, and the second he sees her Harvey realises that something is wrong.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Harvey asks concerned.

"Alicia Hardman died last night." Donna reveals.

"Daniel Hardman's wife?" Mike asks surprised, and as he does he looks around and sees the looks on his mother's and Harvey's faces, "Why do you two look like it's the end of the world?" Mike asks concerned.

"it's not the end of the world." Jessica tells her son.

"But it could be the end of the firm." Harvey reveals.

"Okay. I know you guys forced him out, but why?" Mike asks as his mother came to see him at Harvard when she took control of the firm, but she didn't explain why.

"You don't need to know, not right now." Jessica tells her son, "For now it would be best if you stay as far away from anything to do with Daniel Hardman as possible." Jessica tells her son as considering the fact that she and Harvey used Daniel's family against him she knows that he would use her family against her.

"You can do that by handling this." Harvey says, handing a file over to Mike, "Swinton merger, somethings holding it up. I want you to work with Katrina, find out what is going on and fix it." Harvey requests, even though he hasn't worked with Katrina much he knows she's good because Mike and Jessica think so, and they trust her, which puts her pretty high in his book, "I don't want an update or to hear from you again until it's closed." He informs Mike, knowing that considering their shared experience there would be very little that Mike and Katrina couldn't handle together.

"Got it." Mike tells him, "Good luck with whatever it is that you guys are going to do." He says before walking out. After Mike walks out Donna walks out too and closes the door.

"Why don't you want Mike anywhere near this?" Harvey asks Jessica as soon as Mike and Donna are out of the room.

"Hardman knows about Mike, they've meet." Jessica reveals.

"When?" Harvey asks, not being able to help his curiosity.

"The summer when Mike was eighteen." Jessica explains, "Mike might have been younger then but Hardman will still recognize him." She explains, "And because he is informed when someone is hired he knows that Mike is going by Ross rather than Pearson-Ross." Jessica explains to Harvey, as to keep up appearances that Hardman was just taking care of his wife he gets some basic information about the firm, new hires being included in that information, "We used his family to force him out, if he sees a chance he'll use Mike to get to me, to hurt me, and he won't care what it does to Mike." Jessica says, pain in her voice.

"We can't let him." Harvey says, trying to keep his voice calm as he knows that he will not let anyone use Mike, and he'll never let anyone hurt him, "We've got to stop him before he comes back."

"We don't know for sure that he's coming back." Jessica says, not sounding at all convinced.

"We do, and you know it." Harvey tells him, "You wouldn't be as worried about Mike as you are if you didn't think so." He explains, "That asshole's coming back, he'll screw both of us out of our jobs, because there is no way in hell he wants to be number two."

"We've got to find out for sure, and then we go from there." Jessica informs Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says with a nod.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's office Mike goes straight to Katrina's and the second he sees his friend Mike realises something.

"You're hungover." Mike says, sounding slightly amused.

"Which is why you should keep your voice down." Katrina requests.

"I'll do my best." Mike says with a nod, "So, you had a good night last night?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, it was a really good night." Katrina confirms, "Donna and Rachel are pretty great."

"Yeah, they are." Mike confirms,

"Do you need something?" Katrina asks curious, "Or are you just hear to bother me?" she asks and because she is hung over Mike knows that she isn't as annoyed as she seems.

"Yep. Harvey's Swinton merger is being heled up. He wants us to figure out what is going on, fix it, and not give any updates or talk to him about it until we've closed it." Mike explains to Katrina.

"Did he actually request me by name?" Katrina asks, a little surprised.

"What can I say, you've made an impression." Mike explains.

"Give me the file." Katrina requests and the two of them get to work.

* * *

Two days later Jessica and Harvey are both at the cemetery after the funeral of Daniel Hardman's wife, waiting to talk to the man himself.

"Daniel. I'm sorry for your loss." Jessica tells Hardman as he walks towards them.

"Thank you." Hardman says, "Harvey." He greats.

"My condolences." Harvey says, as he takes off his sun glasses.

"Doesn't sound the same, coming from you." Hardman admits.

"You have my sympathy for your wife, but I don't pretend this is page one of the story." Harvey comments, not even caring about how inappropriate it for a funeral.

"You must think I hate you both." Hardman says, looking between Harvey and Jessica.

"Well, that might have something to do with the fact that I was listening the last time you spoke to me." Jessica comments.

"I was pissed, wasn't I?" Hardman asks, sounding amused.

"You threw your phone at my head." Jessica reminds him.

"I did miss though." Hardman points out.

"That's because you throw like a girl." Harvey comments.

"You're still angry, Harvey, and I don't blame you. But what you don't understand is for the last five years have changed everything for me." Hardman admits.

"How so?" Jessica asks.

"I reconnected with Alicia. I cared for her. I know you can't get back lost time with your family, but you can make up for it." Hardman says, "Look at Sarah. I never really knew her, and now I do." Hardman reveals.

"Last time I saw her, she was a little girl." Jessica says, a little surprised at how much the girl has grown.

"She's about to graduate high school. Going to Harvard, this fall. The truth is, what you did to me was the best thing anyone could have done for me." Hardman admits.

"That mean you're coming back?" Harvey asks curious.

"It's my wife's funeral, Harvey. I haven't given it any real thought yet." Hardman says, though both Harvey and Jessica think he is lying, "I am a changed man, Jessica. And I have you to thank for it." Hardman says before walking away.

"You actually buying that pious bullshit?" Harvey asks curious.

"Not for a second." Jessica admits, "He's coming for us." Jessica realises.

"I can stop him before he even gets through the door." Harvey informs Jessica.

"I don't see how you're gonna be able to do that." Jessica admits.

"I have extra motivation." Harvey reveals.

"Yeah, what's that?" Jessica asks, turning to look at him.

"You said it yourself, he'll use Mike, he'll hurt Mike, to get to you and I'm not going to allow that." Harvey reveals, speaking with more protectiveness than Jessica has heard from him, "I won't." Harvey says before walking away.

As Harvey walks away Jessica watches him go with an odd look on her face, wondering just what is going on with her son and protégé as they are clearly more than boss and employee, and she also knows that Harvey doesn't offer to do something like that for just anyone. Honestly she isn't quite sure how she feels about her son and Harvey having a relationship that is clearly not professional, and may even be more than just friends, but what she does know is that will watch them closely from now on so she can figure out just what is going on between them, and she'll decide what to do once she figures out what's going on.

* * *

At the firm Mike is sitting on one of the shelves in Katrina's office while Katrina is sitting at her desk.

"So you told her that she was in a unique position to hold up the merger?" Katrina asks.

"I know; I was such an idiot." Mike says, sounding frustrated with himself.

"You really were, you screwed up." Katrina tells him, turning to look at him, "Which means you know what you have to do."

"I have to fix it." Mike comments.

"Yeah, so why are you in here talking to me instead of fixing it?" Katrina asks curious.

"I haven't figured out how to yet." Mike admits.

"Well, you better figure it out, and soon." Katrina tells him.

"I know, I know." Mike mutters.

"Okay, I have an idea." Katrina says, standing up and walking over to him, "You're going to tell me everything, and we're going to talk it out and figure out what to do."

"Just like we used to do." Mike realises.

"Exactly." Katrina tells him, "Start talking." She says and as Mike starts talking about everything that has gone on and together the two of them start to figure things out.

* * *

Three days have passed since Alicia's Hardman's funeral, and since Mike and Katrina talked about Mike screwing up the merger so that they could figure out how to fix it.

Having just fixed the problem with the merger, and closed it, Mike and Katrina are arriving back at the firm, walking out of the elevators on the fiftieth floor.

"You two look happy." Harvey notes as he sees Katrina and Mike.

"We dealt with the problem, closed your merger." Katrina informs Harvey.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Harvey admits as the three of them begin to walk.

"What about what you've not been doing the last few days, how'd that go?" Mike asks curious.

"It's handled." Harvey says, but as they continue to Harvey hears a familiar voice and as they round the corner towards the library Harvey, Katrina and Mike see Hardman standing in front of everyone talking, and so they walk in, as they do Harvey and Jessica look at each other, all thinking that this isn't going to be good.

"When I ran Pearson Hardman. I was charming, witty and adorable." Hardman says with a laugh, "I was also unscrupulous, power-hungry and greedy." Hardman reveals, "I thought I could get away with anything. And that's exactly what I tried to do. I risked the firm's reputation and the careers of everyone in it." Hardman reveals.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Katrina asks Mike in a whisper.

"No." Mike responds, also whispering.

"These last few years have humbled me. And I've decided to come back and show that we can be a successful law firm without breaking the rules. Unfortunately, the only way that I can do that is by coming clean about my past. Because if we are busy hiding what we have done it leaves us vulnerable to anyone who discovers our secrets." Hardman reveals and as he does Mike suspects that his mother and Harvey might be the reason why Hardman has decided to be so open "And we become so consumed with keeping them, that it is a slippery slope to doing even worse things." Hardman reveals, causing Harvey and Jessica to once more exchange looks, "While I was head of this firm, I borrowed funds from various escrow accounts. The clients never found out about it. I paid back every cent. But make no mistake, I could have been convicted of theft, plain and simple. I want everyone here to know the kind of man I was. And the kind of man I am. Thank you." Hardman says and as he does everyone starts to applause.

"I'm guessing that's not the whole story." Mike says to Harvey.

"It's not." Harvey responds as Jessica walks over to them, and before she can tell Mike to go before Hardman can see him Hardman is already there.

"Mike Pearson-Ross, it's good to see you again." Hardman says, and because he spoke with a slightly loud voice, something which he did on purpose, everyone around turns to look.

"You too, Mr Hardman." Mike says, having no idea what else to say as he knows that it will be all over the firm in a matter of minutes.

"I'm very glad that you decided to work for your mother and me." Hardman says, looking at Mike, and Harvey, Jessica, Mike and Katrina all know that everyone is looking at them,

"Technically Harvey hired me as his associate, without knowing whose son I am." Mike reveals, doing so because he knows that everyone is listening.

"After seeing the work you were capable of when you were eighteen I am very much looking forward to seeing what you can do now that you've finished Law School, I look forward to working with you." Hardman informs Mike, making it clear that he wants to work closely with Mike, something which neither Jessica nor Harvey like the idea of.

"Thank you Mr Hardman, speaking of work I better get back to it." Mike says, wanting to get away from all the eyes that are on him.

"Of course." Hardman responds and Mike and Katrina leave the library, both heading straight to Harvey's office, leaving Jessica, Harvey and Hardman to talk.

"I understand why you had Harvey do what he did. But I'm not the same person I was, and the only way I could think to prove it was by doing what I just did." Harvey reveals, "I told my daughter everything. I hope we can figure out a way to work together." Hardman says before walking away.

Once Hardman walks away Jessica and Harvey are left standing in the library where they both can tell that everyone is watching them, thanks to the secret that Hardman just revealed.

"He just started a war." Jessica says to Harvey, with an angry look on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Double update today to celebrate the fact that I've finished writing the chapter that I've been very much looking forward to.**

* * *

Sitting at her desk, one of the few people who wasn't in the library, Donna looks up when she hears fast footsteps, and as she looks up she sees Katrina and Mike walking towards her, both looking like something is wrong.

"What happened?" Donna asks worried.

"Hardman just revealed my secret to the entire firm." Mike reveals.

"What!" Donna says, sounding both shocked and angry, and as she does she notices people starting to come from the library, "Go, wait in Harvey's office." She says and Mike and Katrina head in there, and even though she would like to go talk to them Donna doesn't follow, instead she waits outside so she can stop anyone from bothering Mike, at least until Harvey and Jessica come by as she is sure that they won't be far behind.

"You want to talk about it?" Katrina asks Mike, putting a hand on his shoulder, once the two of them are in Harvey's office.

"Not until Mom and Harvey are here." Mike explains and Katrina nods, while Mike paces around the office Katrina sits down on the arm of one of the chairs and just watches with a worried look on her face, knowing that things aren't going to be easy for her best friend.

After only a few minutes of waiting the door opens and Harvey and Jessica, followed by Donna, walk into Harvey's office.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks her son concerned.

"I think so, but ask me once I have to deal with the other associates." Mike tells his mother who walks over and hugs him, "We always knew this day was coming." Mike says as he returns the hug, "I was just hoping that I would have a bit more time to prove that I deserve to be here, that I earned my job and didn't just get here because of who I am." Mike explains as the two of them break apart.

"You have gone well above that. You've proved, without a doubt, how good you are. You've proved that you are the best associate we've got" Harvey tells him, completely meaning that.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, feeling touched by Harvey's compliment as he doesn't give compliments often, or ever.

"Did Hardman reveal the truth on purpose, or accident?" Katrina asks, curious, looking at Jessica.

"It was an accident, right?" Mike asks, "He wouldn't have known that I was going by Ross."

"Actually, he did." Jessica tells him, "There's no doubt in my mind that he did it on purpose."

"Does this have to do with why Hardman really left?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Harvey confirms.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to handle this?" Donna asks, "Because it's going to have to be handled right."

"Donna's right. If we don't confirm it, or say something, then the rumour mill is going to go into overtime, and it will make it seem like we are hiding something, or that we hid it for a negative reason." Mike comments.

"I'll send an email out today setting a firm meeting for tomorrow morning." Jessica says, "As for what I'll say then and how we'll handle everything else, we'll figure that out tonight."

"Tonight?" Katrina asks in confusion.

"Dinner, all of you, my place eight thirty, I'm cooking. Don't be late." Jessica says, looking around at everyone in the room, knowing that it would look bad if they were to have too long of a closed door meeting at the firm right now.

"You cook?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Of course I do." Jessica says, thinking that Harvey shouldn't be surprised by that, "What did you think I've been feeding Mike since he was eleven?" Jessica asks.

"Judging by his apartment, take out." Harvey admits.

"I don't eat that much take out." Mike says, annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, you do." Jessica and Katrina say together.

"We've had this conversation before, Michael. If you keep eating the way you have been we're going to have another conversation." Jessica tells her son.

"Incoming." Harvey says before Mike can respond to that and as soon as they hear Harvey speak Mike, Donna, Jessica and Katrina turn to the door just in time to see Louis walk in, looking angry.

"I want to know if it's true." Louis says.

"Louis…" Jessica starts to say.

"No! The associates are my responsibility. I need to know truth about who they are!" Louis comments.

"So you know who you're blackmailing?" Harvey asks, not being able to help himself.

"What?" Jessica asks in confusion, turning to look at Harvey while Louis looks worried as he knows what that means.

"It doesn't matter, Mom. It's ancient history." Mike says, taking control of the situation, "Yes Louis, it's true." Mike confirms.

"Tomorrow morning I will be telling the entire firm the truth, explaining everything, and you'll understand why we decided to keep this a secret." Jessica reveals.

"How's he your son?" Louis asks confused.

"I took Mike in when he was eleven, adopted him when he was twelve. As I said, I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow." Jessica tells him.

"Now get out of my office, Louis." Harvey requests.

"Fine! But this being kept a secret isn't right." Louis says before leaving.

"More people are gathering out in the hallways." Donna notes.

"Which is exactly why we need to get back to work." Jessica says, "You going to be okay?" she asks her son as she knows that most people won't dare to approach her, they won't dare to give her a hard time, Mike on the other hand is another matter.

"Yeah, I'll go work in the file room. I'll be fine." Mike assure his mother.

"Good. I'll see you later." Jessica tells her son before leaving.

"You can stay in my office if you want." Katrina tells Mike.

"Nah, right now I'll prefer the file room." Mike admits.

"Okay, if you change your mind my door is always open." Katrina says before leaving as well, and so that she can control the situation outside Donna leaves as well.

"Guess I better go face the wolves." Mike comments, not looking very happy about that, though he is glad that he has his bag because that means he can avoid going to his cubical.

"Mike, you're twice the associate of anyone else at this firm." Harvey says, walking over to him, "So don't listen to a word they say, because you belong here, you earned your place and every day since you have proved that. Don't let anyone make you think that you haven't." Harvey tells Mike, stressing the anyone.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says gratefully, before heading to the door.

"Oh, Mike." Harvey says and Mike turns around. "The worst thing you can do right now is make them think that they're getting to you." Harvey informs him.

"Got it." Mike says before leaving.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Hardman revealed Mike's secret to the firm and ever since Mike has been in the file room working, not on work, but on something he should have done a long time ago; letter telling Trevor that they're never going to have a romantic relationship again, and that he should stay in Montana.

Ever since Joe Gibbs gave him Trevor's address Mike has been debating what to do and after a lot of thinking and a lot of debating Mike has come to realise that his mother, Katrina and even Harvey are right; cutting Trevor out of his life is best.

Even though he could easily get on a plane and go to the address Joe gave him Mike knows that if he does that then chances are Trevor will do something to get him to give another chance, where if Mike sends him a letter he won't have that chance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice asks and Mike isn't at all surprised to see Rachel walking into the room, and as he does he quickly hides the, just finished, letter.

"For the same reason, I'm guessing, you don't tell anyone who your Dad is." Mike reveals.

"You know?" Rachel asks surprised.

"Of course, you actually use his last name. It wasn't hard to put together." Mike explains, "I figured that you of all people would get why I keep who I am a secret."

"You want to be your own person, not just been seen as your mother son. You want to prove that you've earned your place, on your own." Rachel realises, sitting down on the table, understanding that, "You don't want anyone to treat you differently."

"Yes." Mike confirms, "My Mom's been my inspiration since the day I met her. I wanted to be just like her since the day I first saw her in court, but I've worked hard to get where I am, and I don't want anyone to think that I only got this job because of who my Mom is." Mike explains to Rachel, wanting her to understand and knowing that she is more likely than anyone to understand.

"Day you met, so you're adopted?" Rachel asks curious.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "My biological parents died when I was eleven. My grandmother was going to take me in but she was declared unfit because of her age, financial situation, and health. Mom had been helping me and Grammy out with some legal issues and she offered to take me in." Mike explains to Rachel, "She adopted me a year later and I became Mike Pearson-Ross."

"Wow." Rachel says, trying to digest that, "So, you've meet Hardman before?"

"Yeah, when I was a teenager. I spent a lot of time here." Mike admits.

"Which is why you do all your research alone, you know the library really well." Rachel realises, as she's never completely believed Mike's 'I do research better alone.' Line.

"Yeah, I have most of the books memorised." Mike admits.

"So, before today, who else knew about you?" Rachel asks curious.

"I went by Pearson-Ross at the DA's office." Mike admits, "And Donna knew since I was a teenager. Katrina knew since Harvard, and Mom and I told Harvey everything after my first case here." Mike explains.

"We're you ever going to tell me?" Rachel ask curious.

"Honestly, I don't know." Mike admits and as he does he catches glimpse of his watch, "SHIT." He says worried.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks concerned as Mike starts to hurriedly pack up his stuff.

"If I don't leave right now I'm going to be late for dinner, with my Mom." Mike admits.

"Do you two have dinner together often?" Rachel asks curious, as she helps Mike pack up his stuff.

"Yeah, once every couple of weeks, at least." Mike admits.

"So, you have a good relationship." Rachel realises, finding that odd as she and her Dad are a lot like Mike and his Mom, but unlike her and her Dad Mike and Jessica seem to have managed to find a way to have a good relationship.

"Yeah, a really good one." Mike admits with a smile, "I've always been able to count on Mom, she's always been there for me, no matter what." Mike reveals knowing that the only time that they don't have a good relationship is when they are fighting about Trevor, which is one of the, many, reasons Mike has written the letter.

"That's nice." Rachel says with a small smile.

"Yeah. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike says before heading out of the room, knowing that he is going to have to ride fast to get to his mother's house on time, especially considering he's planning on stopping and mailing the letter, before he changes his mind.

* * *

Just like he knew he had to Mike road as quick as he could to get to his mothers, having only stopped to mail his letter, managing to get there at twenty-five past eight.

"Mom? I'm sorry I'm late." Mike says as he manages to make his way into the kitchen.

"You're not late, not yet." Jessica tells her son, from where she is cooking at the stove, "You're actually the first one here."

"Huh, I'm surprised I didn't see anyone at the firm." Mike admits, though he realises that he ran out pretty fast, "What can I do?" he asks curious, as he puts his bag down on the kitchen bench.

"Go set the table." Jessica tells her son.

"On it." Mike responds heading to the cabinet, "It's just the five of us, right?" Mike asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yes." Jessica says.

"Okay." Mike says as he collects everything he needs before heading across to the dining area.

For the next few minutes Jessica continues to cook while Mike sets the table, until they hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Mike calls and he heads to the door where he opens to find Harvey, Donna and Katrina on the other side.

"Told you he'd already be here." Donna says with an amused look on her face.

"Come in." Mike says, letting them in, "Mom's in the kitchen." He reveals, leading them there.

"Mike do you want to get everyone drinks?" Jessica asks her son, as they walk into the kitchen.

"Sure, wine or scotch?" Mike asks curious.

"Before dinner, wine." Jessica tells her son, "Red." She says.

"Got it." Mike says, heading over to where the wine is.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Jessica reveals.

"Which means we have time to talk." Harvey says.

"Yeah, we do." Jessica confirms.

"My first question is what did Hardman do to get you two to force him out?" Mike asks his mother and Harvey curious, "Because I'm betting it was more than embezzlement." Mike comments bringing the wine over which Harvey takes as Mike goes and grabs glasses.

"It was." Jessica confirms, as she and Harvey exchange looks, "What happened back then is only known by Harvey, Donna and I, Hardman, and one other person." Jessica reveals, "Mike, Katrina, I trust you both, and I know you're both loyal which is why I'm going to tell you, but for now I need you both to keep it under wraps." She explains, causing Harvey to realises that he was right when he assumed Katrina could be completely trusted, Jessica wouldn't be telling her if she didn't think so.

"So it can be used at the right time, if there is one." Katrina realises, as Harvey pours the wine.

"Exactly." Jessica confirms.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll keep it a secret." Mike assures her, "What happened?" he asks as everyone takes a glass.

"I confronted Hardman after Harvey found out about him being behind the embezzlement." Jessica reveals, "He told me that he was using the money to pay for his wife's cancer treatments. It turns out that he was using the money to support his mistress." Jessica explains, "That's the kind of man he is, the kind that cheats on his dying wife and then lies about it."

"I confronted Hardman, got him to resign so that I didn't show Alicia what was going on." Harvey explains, "And after Alicia's funeral I went to Hardman again, threatened to tell his daughter, which he has now done himself." Harvey explains, doing so because Jessica and Mike deserve to know the complete reason why Hardman just revealed their secret, and judging by the look on Jessica's face she isn't too happy about that.

"And because you used his family against him he's going to use Me against Mom. That's why he greeted me as Mike Pearson-Ross." Mike realises, "I'm in the middle, because being your associate he can use me against both of you." Mike realises, looking between his mother and Harvey.

"Yes." Jessica confirms, "But Mike, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

" _Neither am I."_ Harvey thinks to himself, though he doesn't say that outload.

"Mom, I can handle whatever Hardman wants to throw at me." Mike assures his mother, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm your Mother, I always worry." Jessica tells her son.

"He's going to try and get control of the firm, isn't he?" Katrina asks, "Force both of you, and probably Mike, out of the firm."

"That's what makes sense." Harvey confirms, "Which means we can't let him."

"We've forced him out once, we can do it again." Donna comments.

"How long do you think it will take him to get the support he needs?" Mike asks, looking at his mother.

"Hard to say, but knowing Daniel like I do, I don't think it will take long." Jessica admits, "He's good, when he wants to be."

"He's also an ass." Harvey comments.

"Which may not be a mark against him when it comes to this." Katrina realises and as she does she gets a look on her face which Mike recognizes.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asks his best friend curious.

"Louis, he's the obvious choice for someone for Hardman to go after and get over to his side." Katrina reveals.

"Louis isn't a senior partner." Harvey points out.

"But he's still someone in a very valuable position." Katrina explains.

"And you've been trying to get Louis to work with you for weeks and now that my secret is out he's likely going to agree so that he can use you to be kept in the loop." Mike reveals.

"Which means, if he does, I can use him right back. If he does end up being Hardman's side, we may be able to find out what he's up to." Katrina explains.

"That's a really good plan." Donna admits, "You're devious, I like it." She admits.

"You'll have to be careful. Louis is devious too, this could bite us in the ass." Harvey points out.

"I know." Katrina tells him, "But chances are that even if I don't do this it will bite us in the ass anyway." Katrina admits, saying what they are all thinking and the group of five drift into silence.

"So, tomorrow morning. What's going to happen?" Mike asks his mother.

"Everyone will be in the library at eight." Jessica reveals, "I explain that I took you in after your parents died, that I adopted you. I'll reveal when you graduated high school, how quickly you finished college and law school, and the fact that you graduated first in all your classes" She explains to her son, "Then I'll talk about the deal we made when you got Harvey to hire you, and make it clear that you've received no special treatment." Jessica tells her son.

"Then make it clear that I will be going by Mike Pearson-Ross." Mike requests.

"You sure?" Jessica asks her son as she wasn't sure whether he would actually go by that even though his secret is out.

"It's my name. I've always been proud of who I am, now that my secret is out I am definitely going to go by it." Mike assures his mother.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, being glad about that, "Harvey I might have to make it clear that you are Mike's direct superior and that you will handle things such as bonuses and performance reviews." She explains.

"I figured." Harvey says as that's something that he and Jessica already agreed to, they are just now going to make it official.

"Dinner's ready." Jessica reveals as she heads over to the oven.

"It smells amazing." Donna comments.

"Really does." Katrina confirms.

"You're all going to love it, Mom's an amazing cook." Mike says with a smile, being pretty sure that the only other person who has had Jessica's cooking is Katrina, as he goes over to his mother and helps her serve everything up.

"I'm sure we will." Harvey comments and as Mike and Jessica start to serve everything up Harvey, Katrina and Donna head to the dining room, a couple of minutes later Jessica and Mike join them and the group enjoy a quite enjoyable dinner with one another.

* * *

After a dinner lasting a few hours, during which time Jessica, Mike, Harvey, Donna and Katrina quiet enjoyed each other's company, Harvey, Donna and Katrina headed home while Mike decided to stay at his mother's house instead of going home.

As he came into the firm with his mother Mike was at the office well before everyone else and at his mother's suggestion he decided to sit in her office and get some work done, while waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"It's time." Harvey says, walking into Jessica's office a while after Mike and Jessica arrived, "Everyone is there." He says as both Mike and Jessica stand up.

"Do you want me to stand up with you?" Mike asks his mother.

"No, stand with Harvey." Jessica tells her son.

"Okay." Mike says and the three of them head towards the library.

A minute or so later Jessica, Harvey and Mike arrive at the library and as Jessica heads to the front of the group Mike and Harvey walk in and stand together towards the back. Once they see them Donna and Katrina both walk over.

"I know there is a lot of rumours going around after the way Daniel Hardman greeted an associate yesterday and I decided it would be best for me to address those rumours." Jessica reveals, "Yes, the associate that you all know as Mike Ross is my son." Jessica reveals, causing people around the room to exchange looks and start to mutter amongst themselves, "Mike's biological parents died when he was eleven and I took him in, adopting him a year later." Jessica explains, "Mike went on to graduate high school at seventeen, finishing first in his class before completing collage in three years, two of which he completed at Harvard as a transfer student, and then went on Harvard law where he once more finished first of his class at twenty-three." Jessica reveals, "After two years at the DA's office Mike attended Harvey's associate interviews and without Harvey knowing who he really is, Harvey hired him." Jessica explains, "Once I discovered that Harvey hired Mike, Mike asked me to keep who he is a secret for one case so that Mike could have a chance to prove what he could do without Harvey knowing who he is." She reveals, "After that first case Mike and I told Harvey the truth, but Mike asked that we keep the truth about who he is from everyone because he didn't want you all to see him as only my son. He wanted to prove what he could do and how much of a valuable member of this firm he is." Jessica explains, "Mike never has, and never will, receive any special treatment and to alleviate any concerns Harvey will be the one deciding Mike's bonuses, and any disciplinary action if needed." Jessica reveals, "Now that the truth is known Mike will officially be going by Mike Pearson-Ross, his legal name, that will be all." Jessica says and the group starts to disperses.

"With me to my office, I have work for you." Harvey tells Mike.

"Okay." Mike says, and after giving his mother a look the two of them, and Donna head out of the library and head to Harvey's office.

* * *

About five minutes later Harvey and Mike have arrived at Harvey's office and Harvey have given Mike work.

"As much as you don't like it you should work at your cubical today, not the file room." Harvey informs him.

"You mean work in the lion's den?" Mike asks with a frown.

"It's better that you do. If you don't things are going to be even harder for you." Harvey tells Mike.

"I know, and whatever they say or do I can handle. I'm just not looking forward to it." Mike admits.

"There would be something wrong with you if you were." Harvey admits, "Get everything done as soon as possible." Harvey tells Mike.

"Eye, eye, Captain." Mike says before walking out and even though he would like to Harvey doesn't tell Mike to come to him if the associates get too bad as he knows that this is something that Mike has to handle on his own.

* * *

After leaving the meeting in the library Katrina stopped by the kitchen to get some coffee before heading to her office, where she is a little surprised to find Louis sitting on her desk and waiting for her.

"You want something Louis? Because you've made it perfectly clear that you don't want to work with me." Katrina says, knowing that she can't make it seem that she will automatically accept Louis changing his mind, because if she did he would be suspicious.

"I was thinking about that, maybe I was too hasty in turning you down." Louis says, "I looked at your work, it was good." He admits, telling the truth about that, though he has another reason for wanting Katrina to work with him.

"Right, and this has nothing to do with the fact that Mike's secret is now known and you know how close I am to Mike." Katrina tells him.

"You're the one who used that as one of your selling points, not me." Louis reminds Katrina.

"You're right I did, and I do want to work with you Louis, but I won't let you use me against my best friend." Katrina informs Louis.

"Fine. This is what I'm working on." Louis says, referring to a file box that he has put on Katrina's desk. "I want you to be completely familiar with it all by lunch."

"Will do." Katrina says and Louis heads out of her office.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's office Mike makes his way to the bullpen and as he goes he isn't surprised when he notices everyone looking at him as he walks. Once he gets to his desk Mike sits down and as he does he realises that someone, and he's going to guess Donna, put the box of Mike Pearson-Ross business cards that Harvey had made on his desk, and as he realises that Mike can't help but smile to himself.

Doing his best to avoid the looks off the other associates, though he knows they won't stick to just looking for long, Mike gets to work on the work Harvey gave him knowing that more than ever before he has to prove just how good he is, he has to prove that he belongs at Pearson Hardman.

Just like Mike suspected not even ten minutes' past until there is someone standing in front of his cubical.

"What do you want Kyle?" Mike asks, getting annoyed.

"I get it now, why you're Harvey's guy, why you're involved in cases the rest of aren't. It has nothing to do with you." Kyle says, "It's because of your Mommy. That's why you're here, I bet she even helped you cheat to win the mock trial."

"Wow Kyle I knew you were a sore loser, but this is just pathetic." Mike comments, "I beat you, fair and square, Mom didn't, and would never help me to cheat." Mike says and he stands up, "Oh, and considering she is your managing partner you should watch what you say." He points out.

"You threatening me Ross? You going to go running to Mommy?" Kyle asks, looking like he isn't at all scared of Mike, as basically every associate in the room try and makes it look like they aren't listening.

"It's Pearson-Ross." Mike corrects, "And no, I'm not going to go running to Mom, I never will. I fight my own battles." Mike reveals, "but if I ever hear you implying that my mother would ever consider cheating or being dishonest again then I'm gonna kick your ass." Mike says, being sure that every associate is listening, before heading to the kitchen, wanting to get away from Kyle before Kyle says something else about his mother as while he can handle anything Kyle says about him what he can't handle is someone insulting or talking bad about his mother.

As he walks into the kitchen Mike doesn't really pay attention to his surroundings, instead he heads straight to the coffee.

"Why'd you let me do it?" A voice asks and Mike turns to see Louis sitting at one of the table.

"Why'd I let you do what Louis?" Mike asks in confusion.

"Your first week, you knew that was a fake test, and yet you still let me blackmail you into getting high with Tom Keller, even though you knew that if we went to Jessica she would believe whatever you said. Why?" Louis asks, needing to know.

"First, I didn't get high with Tom, I found another way." Mike reveals, "And second, like I just told Kyle I don't go running to my Mom. I deal with my own problems, fight my own battles, I always have and I always will." Mike reveals, taking a step towards Louis, "You knowing who I am doesn't change anything, treat me like every other associate because that's exactly what I want." Mike informs Louis, "Now, if you excuse me like everyone else at this firm who seem more interested in my personal life, I have work to do." Mike says before heading to his desk, planning on listening to music as he works at his desk, as a way to help him ignore everyone.

* * *

"Here you are, everything you needed." Mike says a few hours later as he puts all the work that Harvey gave him on Harvey's desk.

"You got it done quicker than I thought you would." Harvey admits, "How bad are the associates?"

"Annoying at first, but they've basically left me alone since I threatened to kick Kyle's ass." Mike reveals.

"What he do to deserve that?" Harvey asks curious, wondering if he should get involved.

"Said that Mom helped me cheat at the mock trial." Mike reveals, "I don't care what he, or anyone really, says about me, but what do care about is what people say about my Mom." Mike reveals.

"Don't blame you for that." Harvey admits, honestly admiring how protective Mike is off his mom, as it reminds him of how protective he was of his father, and how protective he is off his brother, "Come on, we're meeting a client." Harvey says, standing up.

"We are?" Mike asks surprised.

"Yes, let's go Rookie." Harvey says as he was planning on going alone but considering everything it might be a good idea to get Mike away from the firm for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Here you are. Chapter 2 of my double update. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It has been almost two weeks since Hardman announced he was coming back, since he revealed Mike's secret to the entire firm, and ever since the other associates have been giving Mike a hard time about who he is, though they have been subtle about it, and Hardman has been putting everything in motion to come back, though his actions look a lot like bribery.

It has also been almost two weeks since Mike sent a letter to Trevor, a letter which he has told no one about, and honestly he can't even be sure that Trevor got it as, as far as he knows, the address he has could be an old one.

Even though it is Sunday Mike has spent all day at the office working and is only just arriving home at ten thirty at night. Walking up to his apartment Mike is surprised when he finds his landlord in the hallway right outside his open door apartment, with a police office.

"James, what's going on?" Mike ask confused.

"Mike, I was just about to call you." James, Mike's landlord says.

"Why?" Mike asks.

"Mr Pearson-Ross, your apartment was broken into early tonight." The police officer explains, "I've had a look and the place is a mess, but it doesn't seem like anything is missing as your TV is still there."

"Really? That would be the first thing burglars would take." Mike comments, sounding a little surprised, as he heads to his apartment so that he can have a look, as he passes over the threshold the first thing Mike realises it that the door was kicked open.

Just like the office told him Mike sees that his apartment is a complete mess, but as far as he can tell nothing is missing, in fact it almost looks like someone was looking for something, which is odd as considering he doesn't leave files at his apartment when he's not there, Mike can't think of anything people would want.

"Does it seem like anything is missing?" The Police officer asks Mike.

"No." Mike says, looking around, "But I can't be sure until I take a proper look." He admits.

"Okay. Here is my card, if you realise anything is missing call me." The Police office says handing Mike his card.

"I will." Mike says, taking the card.

"I'll get a lock smith in first thing in the morning to change the locks." James informs Mike, "But for tonight…." He starts to say.

"I'll stay somewhere else." Mike assures him.

"Good, when you get home tomorrow night just come to my apartment and I'll give you your new keys." James explains.

"Thanks James." Mike says gratefully and James heads out, as he does mike heads into his apartment and decides to clear up a bit before heading to Katrina's.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Mike has cleaned up a lot of the mess in his apartment and has made his way to Katrina's place with a suit in a bag to wear the next day, and a duffle bag of the personal stuff that he doesn't want to leave in an apartment that can't be locked.

Really hoping that he doesn't wake his best friend up Mike knocks on the door, knowing that if she doesn't answer then he'll just go to the office and sleep on his mother's couch. About thirty seconds after Mike knocked the door opens to reveal Katrina, and because Mike knows that Katrina can sleep through someone knocking at her door he realises that she must not have been asleep.

"Mike, it's midnight. What are you doing here?" Katrina asks, surprised to see him.

"My apartment was broken into. The locks can't be replaced until tomorrow." Mike explains to his best friend, "I need somewhere to stay."

"Get in here." Katrina tells him and the two of them head in, "What was taken?" Katrina asks curious as she closes and locks the door behind Mike.

"Nothing." Mike reveals, "It was ransacked." He admits.

"That's strange." Katrina says with a frown.

"Yeah, I know." Mike admits, "Can I leave this bag here? It's just things I didn't want to leave in an apartment that can't be locked." Mike admits.

"Of course you can." Katrina tells him as they head over to the couch, "Are you sure nothing's missing?"

"I don't think so, but I could be wrong." Mike admits.

"So someone broke into your apartment just to trash it?" Katrina asks, wanting to make sure she understands everything that is going on.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Mike says and Katrina can't help but frown as that is very odd, as the two of them drift into silence.

"So, Hardman's first day back is tomorrow." Katrina comments, after a few minutes of silence, "Or today technically."

"Yep, it's going to be fun." Mike says, sarcastically.

"What do you think his first move is going to be?" Katrina asks curious.

"Probably doing something to undermine Mom." Mike says, "All I know is that I want to be there early." He admits.

"I agree with you there. Which means we should both get some sleep." Katrina realises.

"Yep, I'm really glad your couch is comfortable." Mike comments with an amused look on his face.

"Yep." Katrina realises, "Night Mike." She tells her friend, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Night." Mike responds and after Katrina heads to bed Mike heads to the bathroom to get changed before collecting what he needs to turn the couch into a bed before heading to bed himself.

* * *

Just like he and Katrina talked about Mike and Katrina headed into the office early and Mike has been working at his desk ever since, though because he spent hours trying to figure out why someone would trash his apartment and not steal anything Mike didn't get much sleep and because of that he is practically falling asleep at his desk.

Suddenly Mike hears files drop on his desk, causing him to jump awake.

"It's a can open. What?" Mike asks in confusion as he turns and sees Harvey sitting on his desk.

"Paying for your sins of last night?" Harvey asks curious, ignoring the feeling that is rising up inside of him at that, the feeling that he is trying desperately to ignore.

"I wish." Mike admits, "When I got home I found that my apartment was broken into. I ended up staying at Katrina's." Mike explains.

"Was much taken?" Harvey asks, there being an undertone of concern to his voice, though Mike can't hear that.

"No, that's the strange part." Mike admits, "The entire place was trashed, but as far as I can tell nothing's missing."

"Odd." Harvey admits with a frown, "Could whoever it is have been after files?"

"I don't leave files home when I'm not there." Mike admits, "I spent a lot of time lying on Katrina's couch trying to figure out what happened."

"What'd you come up with?" Harvey asks curious as no one would just break into Mike's apartment and trash it for no reason.

"They were looking for something, I just can't think of what." Mike admits, "But enough about that. What do you need me to do?"

"Prescott Hospital. I need a complete summary of their nurses' union negotiation." Harvey reveals.

"Who from?"

"Rachel." Harvey answers.

"I'll get right on it." Mike tells him.

"Good." Harvey says, standing up then he realises something, "Oh. And I need four bullshit pro bono cases right now." Harvey informs Mike, turning to look at him.

"I don't have any pro bono files. I'm a corporate lawyer. That's what we do here." Mike reveals and Harvey just gives him a look and so Mike opens one of his draws and pulls out the files, "I do it on my own time." Mike reveals, and Harvey just takes the files and starts to walk away, "Oh, Harvey?" Mike asks and he turns back around, "Can you not mention to Mom that my apartment was broken into. I don't want her to worry over nothing." Mike explains as that's why he went to Katrina's rather than his mother's house, the break in was nothing, but Jessica would worry, which is the last thing he wants.

"This would fall under the deal we made when you started." Harvey admits, "I won't say a word unless it turns out something bigger is going on."

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says and while Harvey heads to Hardman's office to get him to leave the case alone Mike gets up and heads to Rachel to get the files he needs.

* * *

A few hours later Mike and Harvey have meet with the head of the nurses' union, a woman named Nell, and Harvey has gone to court where Hardman blindsided him by rescheduling things which resulted in Hardman getting the very thing that Harvey didn't want.

As Hardman has gotten the very thing that Harvey didn't want he and Mike are walking up to Prescott hospital so that they can talk to Nell.

"So, let me get this straight." Mike comments, as he and Harvey walk towards where Nell is set up, neither caring that they are walking a lot closer to one another than they have to be, "The judge ruled against your idea, and so you went with my idea?" Mike asks, sounding surprised.

"Not exactly." Harvey admits, "Hardman got the T.R.O." Harvey reveals.

"Okay, so you told me I was wrong, and yet I had the same idea as a former managing partner." Mike comments, "I know the guys an ass, but it's kind of funny, makes me wonder what else you've been wrong about."

"Hiring you?" Harvey asks with a teasing smile, turning to Mike so that they are even closer.

"Hardman, Mom and I wouldn't concur with that." Mike responds as they continue to walk.

"Hey, handsome." Nell says to Harvey, "your bearded buddy was already here." Nell says, showing him the T.R.O, "You can shut us down for forty-eight hours, but we can still prepare to strike."

"Actually, I came over to extend an olive branch." Harvey says, ripping up the T.R.O, and throwing it on the ground, "Why don't you go ahead and start your strike right now." Harvey suggests, "You looked into our finances, I looked into yours. Your strike fund has enough to last a week. We're not even going to have a meeting about tit for a month." Harvey reveals.

"We know what we're getting into. We're prepared." Nell informs Harvey.

"Well, prepare yourself for this; our last offer's off the table. The new offer is the one we gave you before that. And every day you strike, it's going to keep getting worse." Harvey says before walking away, Mike following right behind.

"Harvey, you do realize you just littered, right?" Mike asks as they walk away.

"They can pick it up. They're not working. It'll give them a sense of purpose." Harvey comments.

"Wow. You don't think you're being a little harsh? I just put an end to a situation our client can't afford and those nurses can't either. Trust me, they'll cave." Harvey reveals.

"Do you…..." Mike starts to ask but then he catches a glimpse of something that causes him to stop walking and turn around.

"Mike? What is it?" Harvey asks as he stops walking too.

"I thought I just saw…." Mike starts to say, put trails off as he doesn't see who he thought he saw again, "I must be more tired than I thought." Mike admits, "I must be imagining things." He comments, though he doesn't know why he would imagine who he thought he just saw, though he does have a theory.

"Imagining what?" Harvey asks, looking Mike up and down, trying to figure out what is going on with him.

"Nothing." Mike says, shaking his head, "Like I said, I must be more tired than I thought." Mike admits, "So, how long do you think until Hardman tries something to get close to me?" Mike asks as he continue to walk, purposely changing the subject.

"Not long at all." Harvey response, recognizing a clear change of subject when he sees it and deciding to let it go, at least for now.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Harvey and Mike went to the hospital and since being back at the firm he has meet a person who can only been described as the female Louis, and just like Harvey suspected would happen Mike has been called to Hardman's office.

"Um, you wanted to see me, Mr. Hardman?" Mike asks, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Hardman says, "And now that you're working here too, call me Daniel" he requests and Mike walks in, "Sit down." Hardman says and so Mike walks over and sits on the couch and Hardman walks over and sits down across from him. "I'm glad we're working together on this, Mike." Hardman tells him, clearly trying to get Mike to trust him, "And I think you should know that Harvey speaks very highly of you." Hardman reveals.

"He does?" Mike asks surprised as if that was true he very much doubts that Harvey would say so to Hardman.

"Well, it's Harvey. So you have to read between the lines." Hardman reveals.

"What did he say? That I'm not a complete idiot?" Mike asks.

"Something like that." Hardman comments, "He also told me that you and I had the same idea to go after a T.R.O." Hardman reveals.

"He told me that too." Mike admits.

"Why did you think it was the right move?" Hardman asks curious.

"It put a clock on the negotiations and kept both sides at the table." Mike explains.

"I thought so too, but whether I agreed with him at the time or not, I'm not going against him now." Hardman admits, and Mike is pretty sure that he is lying but because he isn't supposed to know that Mike doesn't say anything, "But he and I do agree on this point; his decision put us in a big of a pickle."

"Because we can't go back to Ms. Sawyer and ask exactly what she needs to close the deal." Mike realises.

"Harvey and I can't." Hardman corrects.

"But I can." Mike says, starting to get an idea about what Hardman's plan might be.

"So you are just as smart as I remember." Hardman comments.

"I'm afraid so." Mike comments, starting to see what Hardman wants him to do.

"You'll have to forgive me for not completely trusting Harvey's assessment, but I needed to make sure our back channel negotiator was up to the task." Hardman admits.

"That's why he's not here." Mike says, suspecting that that isn't the real reason at all.

"Coach doesn't let Dad come to the tryouts." Hardman says amused, and as he does Mike has to keep himself from pulling a face at that comment.

"What do you need me to do?" Mike asks, having no intention of doing whatever it is that Hardman wants until he's had a chance to talk to Harvey.

* * *

About an hour later Mike isn't on his way to the hospital to talk to Nell like Hardman wants, instead he is walking up to the door to Harvey's condo, having had a strange feeling that he was being watched the entire time he rode to Harvey's from the firm, but he just ignored the feeling.

Knocking on the door Mike waits about half a minute before the door opens,

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asks as soon as he sees Mike.

"Hardman." Mike says simply and Harvey lets him in to his condo.

"What did he do?" Harvey asks as the two of them walk towards Harvey's lounge room.

"Basically implied that you both agreed to use me as a back channel negotiator to go to Nell and find out exactly what the nurses want." Mike explains to Harvey.

"I take it you haven't done that." Harvey comments.

"Of course not, I remembered everything you and Mom said about Hardman. There's no way I was going to just go without checking with you first." Mike tells Harvey.

"Good." Harvey says, being glad that he and Jessica warned Mike about Hardman.

"What do you want me to do?" Mike asks, slightly stressing the you.

"Go back to the office, find out everything you can about the nurses and the negotiations, don't go to Nell. It will make us look weak, even if it's you who goes." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Will do." Mike confirms, "What do you want done about Hardman?"

"I'll deal with Hardman." Harvey tells Mike.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike says before heading out of Harvey's condo, planning on going by his place to get his new keys before heading back to the firm.

* * *

Having spent most of the night working, trying to figure out what the nurses want, without going to Nell, Mike is going on a coffee run, but as he is he is taking a detour via Katrina's office.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Mike asks from the doorway.

"Yeah, but not a second more." Katrina admits.

"Good, I won't take long, I just wanted to give you this." Mike says, walking over and putting a key on Katrina's desk.

"Your new key?" Katrina asks curious.

"Yeah."

"And how you going to explain giving a new key to your Mom?" Katrina asks curious.

"Haven't decided yet, but I'll figure something out." Mike admits, "I've got to get back to work, we'll talk later." Mike tells Katrina before heading to the door.

"Mike." Katrina says and Mike turns back around, "Drinks, tomorrow night?"

"If we close this deal, sure." Mike says before leaving.

As he walks out of his best friends' office Mike continues to walk, heading back to the kitchen for his coffee when he sees his mom.

"Mike, how's it going with the nurses?" Jessica asks her son curious.

"Hard to say." Mike admits, "The biggest problem at the moment is Hardman." Mike reveals.

"Of course." Jessica says, sounding annoyed, "How bad?"

"Nothing Harvey and I can't handle." Mike admits.

"Okay, if that changes let me know." Jessica tells her son.

"I will." Mike assures his mother, "I better get to work, I'll see you later." Mike tells his mother.

"I'll see you later." Jessica responds and while Mike goes in one direction Jessica goes in another.

* * *

While Mike is giving Katrina his new key Harvey has gone searching for Hardman, who he finds in the bathroom.

"Wash all you want. The lies aren't coming off." Harvey informs Hardman as he walks in.

"I told you I changed. I didn't say I became a nun." Hardman reveals.

"You lied to my associate, tried to get him to go behind my back." Harvey says angrily.

"I never specifically said anything that wasn't true. People hear what they want to hear." Hardman reveals.

"You deceived your own, your partner's son." Harvey says angrily.

"You never lied to anyone else here? Jessica, the other partners, me?" Hardman asks.

"Not since I've been back." Harvey answers.

"Really? When did Jessica assign you this case?" Hardman asks and Harvey doesn't answer, "You lied to me, but I didn't come to the bathroom to cry about it."

"No, you tried to get my associate to go crying to the other side." Harvey comments.

"So, he didn't do it?" Hardman asks with a frown.

"Of course not, he came to me first, wanted to make sure that we really were on the same page. He wanted to make sure that you weren't using him." Harvey explains, "I told him not to go because we need to hold strong to get them to close."

"Says your gut." Hardman says with a frown, "And I don't practice law based on your gut."

"My gut didn't burn through five negotiators. Nell Sawyer did." Harvey explains.

"So, you think we should never budge." Hardman realises.

"I know we should never budge." Harvey responds, "We may be a couple of liars Daniel, but it would have been your fault if this whole thing went to shit." Harvey says before walking out of the room.

* * *

Hours later Mike has once more been called to Hardman's office, and this time Mike is pretty sure that it's not going to be a pleasant conversation.

As he walks into Hardman's office Mike is a little surprised Hardman smoking.

"We'll get going in a minute. Once I start, I have to finish." Hardman reveals, "I've always hated these things. A filthy habit. My daughter was fifteen. I caught her smoking, and I hit the roof. But then my wife got sick. And then when the cancer got to her lungs, once a week, we would share a cigarette. Give it the finger." Hardman says with a small laugh, "I can't stop. I don't want to stop."

"Right." Mike says as he sits down across from Hardman.

"I asked you to do one thing and you failed, and you went running to Harvey." Hardman tells Mike angrily.

"Of course I did, Harvey is my commanding officer. I wanted to make sure that you were really on the same page." Mike reveals, "Turns out it's a good thing I did." He says, being determine to hold his own against Hardman.

"Do you have your own opinions or do you just quote Harvey?" Hardman asks curious.

"I have my own. If you had come to me, honestly, and explained your idea I would have considered it, gone to Harvey to get him to agree, or I might have even gone to Nell anyway. But you choose to lie, you choose to put me in the middle, and that's why I went to Harvey. Now, if you excuse me I have to and find out how much the nurses want without going to Nell." Mike comments, standing up and heading to the door.

"Mike." Hardman says, causing Mike to stop and turn around, "That's got to be a lot of information to go through." Hardman comments, "Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Yeah, guess they are." Mike says, though he really doesn't want to work with Hardman, "But this is my second all-nighter, and I've almost been through everything. I might as well finish it on my own." Mike admits.

"Well, I don't have much of a social life so I'll still be here a while longer, if you decided to take me up on my offer." Hardman explains.

"I'll keep that in mind, Daniel, thank you." Mike responds before heading out of the office

* * *

It takes Mike an hour, but he finally finds what he needs and once more he heads out of the office and goes to Harvey's condo, and once more Mike gets the feeling that someone is watching him, but he just figures that he is only feeling like that because of exhaustion.

"This is starting to be a habit." Harvey says, letting Mike into his apartment.

"Yeah, I know." Mike responds, "I've been looking and the only possibility I've found to get Nell to sign the deal we offered is something I don't want to have to do." Mike admits.

"Show me." Harvey requests and Mike hands the file over, "This is exactly what we need, Mike." Harvey says, sounding impressed.

"I know." Mike says with a sigh.

"But it's exactly what you hate doing." Harvey tells him, "Forget everything else, do you think the offer is fair?"

"Yes, but…."

"But nothing. This is an offer our client can afford, and if we don't get Nell to agree then Prescott is going to go out of business and everyone loses." Harvey tells Mike.

"I know." Mike says with a sign, "What time tomorrow will Nell be at the office?" Mike asks.

"Lunchtime."

"Then I have until then to figure out another plan." Mike says, "I'm going to head back to the office. See what I can find." Mike says, starting to head to the door.

"Mike." Harvey says, causing Mike to turn around, "You might not be able to find another plan, because this, this is a good one." Harvey tells him.

"I'm still going to try." Mike says before leaving Harvey's apartment.

* * *

The following afternoon, having not managed to find a different plan Mike is sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in Harvey's office, waiting for him to come back from the meeting with Nell.

"So?" Mike asks as Harvey walks in.

"She took the deal. It's closed." Harvey explains to Mike, "It was a win-win." He says, walking over and sitting on the chair across from Mike.

"Doesn't feel like it." Mike admits, "Grammy is in a Prescott home, and she always talks about the nurses. She likes them, respects them." Mike explains, "I can't help but think what she would say or do if she knew what I just helped you do."

"She would know that you did what you had to do to help make sure that she could continue to have those nurses she likes." Harvey tells Mike.

"I guess." Mike says with a sign, "What do you think Hardman's next move is going to be now that he knows I'm not so easy to manipulate?" Mike asks curious.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're going to have to wait long to find out." Harvey admits as Mike tries, and fails, to keep in a yawn, "Have an early night tonight, Mike. You've earned it."

"I might just do that." Mike says, "But there are somethings I want to get done first." Mike admits as he stands up, "I'll see you later, Harvey." He says, heading to the door.

"Mike." Harvey says, just as Mike walks past him, causing the younger man to look down at him, "Did you come up with a reason why someone would break into your place and just trash it?" Harvey asks curious.

"Nothing that makes sense." Mike admits, "Maybe I can figure it out once I get some sleep." Mike admits, "I'll see you, Harvey." Mike says before heading out of the office.

* * *

A few hours later Katrina and Mike are sitting at a booth in a bar, having both ordered beers, that they have barely touched.

"So, Louis was so focused on trying to assure Shelia that we should maintain our recruiting privileges that he left me alone on his case and I swear that he almost looked impressed when I showed him the closed contracts." Katrina admits, and as she does she realises that Mike is looking around the room, and doesn't seem to be listening, "And you're not listening."

"I am." Mike assures her, turning to look at her, "I'm multitasking." He reveals.

"What's going on?" Katrina asks concerned.

"It's nothing." Mike responds, "So, you've impressed Louis?" Mike asks, purposely changing the subject.

"Don't lie to me, Mike." Katrina tells her friend, in a warning tone of voice, "What's going on with you?"

"It's probably nothing." Mike quickly says.

"Tell me anyway." Katrina requests.

"The last few days I've felt like someone has been watching me." Mike admits, "And…" he starts to say.

"And, what Mike?" Katrina asks with a frown.

"The other day, when Harvey and I went to the hospital to talk to Nell, I thought, I thought I saw Trevor." Mike reveals, sounding uncertain, "I was probably just imagining it, though. When I stopped and tried looking again I couldn't see any sign of him." Mike explains to Katrina.

"Mike, what if Trevor is the one who broke into your apartment?" Katrina asks concerned, really not liking the possibility of Trevor being back in the city.

"I don't see it." Mike admits, "Trevor's done a lot of questionable things, but I don't see him ransacking my place. If he wanted something he'd come to me directly, just like he always does." Mike explains, "Plus, as far as I know he's still in Montana."

"Would you tell me if you knew otherwise?" Katrina asks.

"Katrina…." Mike starts to say.

"Mike I'm serious. I know we have disagreements about Trevor, but you can always tell me anything, even about him." Katrina assurers her friend, "I'll always listen, always be here."

"Thanks Katrina." Mike says gratefully, "But I'm telling the truth. I haven't heard from Trevor since I watched him get on the bus, and I've barely slept in the last few days, that's probably all this is." Mike admits, deciding not to mention the letter, even though he probably should, as he is too tired to get into that conversation with Katrina right now.

"Maybe." Katrina responds, looking uncertain, "If anything else odd happens, call me, right away."

"I will." Mike says, trying to keep in a yawn, "You know I think I need to go home, get some sleep." Mike admits.

"That's probably a good idea." Katrina admits, "But why don't you stay at my place." She suggests.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I just want to sleep in my own bed." Mike admits, "Put a night of drinks on my tab." Mike requests.

"Will do. Text me when you get home." Katrina tells her friend.

"Will do." Mike says, standing up, "See you tomorrow." Mike says, walking over and placing a kiss on his friends' cheek.

"See you then." Katrina responds as Mike gets up and leaves.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mike has arrived back at his apartment building and is walking to his apartment, texting Katrina.

 _I'm home. See you tomorrow._

Mike texts as he walks the rest of his way to his apartment and once he is at his door Mike pulls his key out of pocket and opens the door. As he opens the door Mike hers his phone go off so he stands in his open door and looks down and sees,

 _Good. Get some sleep._

From Katrina and Mike can't help but smile to himself as he sees that, but as he does he hears footsteps and he quickly turns and for a second he can't believe who he is seeing

"Trevor." Mike says, sounding shocked, realising that he wasn't imagining see him, but as he sees his old friend, Mike realises that he looks furious, "What are you doing here?"

"You're mine, no one else, and you're going to understand just what that means." Trevor says, throwing a punch, and before Mike can stop it Trevor's fist connects with his face and Mike stumbles into his apartment, dropping his phone with a crash, as Trevor enters the apartment to, closing the door behind them. Getting his baring's Mike looks up at Trevor and for the first time, in all the years he has known Trevor, Mike is truly afraid of him, and what he is going to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR ABUSE, MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSULT, IMPLIED/REFERENCES TO RAPE**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

It is ten am in the morning and Harvey is making his way to his office, having been at the firm a little while. Though, he was sitting in Jessica's office, discussing the nurses case, or they were until Hardman walked in and after he left the conversation turned to what Hardman could be up to.

"Donna, get me Mike." Harvey says as he passes Donna's desk.

"I can't." Donna comments, causing Harvey to stop and look at her.

"Why not?"

"He's not here. Hasn't been here all morning." Donna explains.

"Call him, find out where the hell he is." Harvey instructs.

"I have. He's not answering." Donna reveals, there being an undertone of concern in her voice.

With a frown Harvey gets his cell out of his pocket and calls his associate, but the call just rings out.

"Get Katrina up here." Harvey tells Donna as he heads into his office, not being able to help but be a little concerned as being this late to work, and not answering his phone, isn't like Mike at all.

Harvey is sure that If something was going on that prevented Mike from being at work then Jessica would have told him, but she didn't say anything, which likely means she doesn't know, which means there is one person in the firm who may know what is going on, Katrina, and he'd prefer to talk to her before making assumptions about what is going on, and before worrying Jessica.

"You wanted to see me?" Katrina ask a couple of minutes later when she walks into Harvey's office, being completely confused about what Harvey could want.

"When's the last time you saw Mike?" Harvey asks, not even beating around the bush.

"Last night." Katrina answers, "We went for drinks but Mike was so tired that he went home before even finishing his first beer. He sent me a message saying he got home." She reveals, "What's going on, Harvey?" Katrina asks concerned.

"Mike hasn't shown to work, and he's not answering his phone." Harvey explains and as soon as she hears that Katrina pulls out her phone and calls him, and just like Donna and Harvey Katrina gets no answers.

"Mike always answers my calls, and a ringing phone always wakes him." Katrina reveals, with a worried look on her face as she hangs up her phone, and as she does a realisation comes to her, "He wasn't imagining it."

"Wasn't imagining what?" Harvey asks, standing up, remembering what Mike said a few days ago.

"Mike thought he saw Trevor a few days ago, I thought he was the one who trashed Mike's place, and for the last few days Mike's thought someone was watching him." Katrina reveals, knowing that Harvey knows about what happened to Mike's apartment.

"You think Trevor's the reason Mike's not here, or answering our calls." Harvey says, frowning as he really doesn't like the sound of that.

"I think we can't risk not finding out." Katrina admits, trying to figure out the way to explain why she is so worried about Mike without breaking his confidence, "When you told Mike to tell someone what Trevor did to him, he told me, and Harvey, it was bad." Katrina explains, pain in her voice, "We need to find Mike and make sure he's okay, because if Trevor is really back, and if he has been following Mike for days, then I guarantee he won't be okay for long, even if he is okay now."

"Give me Mike's spare key. I'll go check his place." Harvey says walking towards Katrina, really not liking the sound of what Katrina just said.

"No way, I'm coming with you." Katrina reveals, sounding determine and Harvey gives her a look, trying to get her to cave, "Mike's my best friend, he's my family, there is no way in hell I'm going to wait here while he could be in trouble."

"Fine." Harvey says, being pretty sure that arguing with Katrina will just be a waste of time that Mike may not have, "Let's go." Harvey says, walking across the office and the two of them head out, "Donna…." Harvey starts to say.

"I've already cancelled the rest of your morning, and Ray's downstairs." Donna reveals.

"Good, don't tell Jessica anything until you here from me. I don't want her to worry until we know there is a reason to be worried." Harvey tells his assistant as he and Katrina walk past, both of them desperately hoping that they find Mike just asleep in his apartment, completely fine.

* * *

After a tense trip where they were both silent Harvey and Katrina finally arrive at Mike's apartment building.

"Wait out here Ray, we won't be long." Harvey says as he and Katrina get out of the car.

Neither entirely sure what they will or will not find, though they hope that they find Mike okay, Katrina and Harvey hurry, while making it look like that's not what they are doing, up to Mike's apartment.

Getting to the apartment Katrina goes to get out his key, but as she does that Harvey checks the door and realises that it is unlocked.

"Mike always locks his door." Katrina says concerned as she and Harvey both enter the apartment, both doing so carefully, keeping an eye out for anything odd.

"Mike's phone." Harvey realises, seeing the broken phone on the ground.

"Not good." Katrina says worriedly, and as she does both she and Harvey hear what sounds like a moan of pain, "Did you just hear that?" she asks worried and Harvey nods.

Following the sound Harvey and Katrina make their way into Mike's apartment and once they are able to see Mike's bed they are both shocked by what they see.

"MIKE." Katrina says worried, hurrying to her friends who is lying on his stomach, in only a ripped shirt, though he is covered in a thin sheet, both of which have blood over them, and his face is bruised and bloody, so bad that one of his eyes seems to be swollen shut, and he has other bruises over the parts of his body that is visible and his left wrist seems is bruised and judging by the angle it is at its likely broken, and because of what both Harvey and Katrina can smell they can both assume what's happened to Mike.

"Katrina…" Mike says, clearly struggling due to pain.

"Yeah, I'm here, and so's Harvey." Katrina tells him, squatting down next to Mike's bed, near his face, forcing down the tears that are threatening to come to her eyes as it is practically killing her to see her best friend, the person she considers to be her little brother, like this.

"Har…vey?" Mike asks.

"Yeah Rookie, I'm here." Harvey says, trying to keep the urge he has to vomit down, being completely horrified by what has happened to Mike, as he puts his phone to his ear, "I need an ambulance."

"You're going to be okay, Mike." Katrina tells her friend, "We're here now." Katrina says, wanting to reach out and touch her friend, but she knows better as she doesn't know what that would do to him.

"Ambulance is on its way." Harvey says, walking over, about a minute later, "Police too." He says as he squats down next to Katrina, and like her he makes sure not to touch anything, including Mike, "Who did this to you Mike?" Harvey asks, though he has a sinking suspicion of the answer, just like Katrina does.

"Trevor."

"Help will be here soon, Mike. You'll be okay." Harvey says, the words feeling pretty shallow, but the truth is that he has no idea what else to say, he isn't even sure that there is anything he could say.

"Glad you're here, glad both of you are here." Mike says, his one eye that isn't swollen shut, drifting open and close, "Mom, want Mom." Mike mutters, Harvey and Katrina only just able to make out the words, "I'm tired." He admits, it being slightly clearer.

"You need to stay awake Mike, it's important. You need to stay awake." Katrina tells her best friend, trying to keep it together even though she wants to fall apart.

"Can't…." Mike admits.

"Yes, you can." Harvey says, being sure that Mike losing consciousness right now isn't a good idea, "Just listen to my voice, Mike. Stay awake, at least until help gets here." Harvey tells his associate, not even caring that his voice is betraying how much he hates seeing Mike like this, "Just look at me, Mike. Listen to my voice, just stay awake." Harvey say, his voice breaking.

"Okay." Mike responds, sounding like he is having even more difficulty.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the police and paramedics have arrived and Mike is being loaded into the ambulance.

"We only have room for one of you to ride with us." The paramedics says as they load Mike into the ambulance.

"You go. I'll follow behind." Harvey says to Katrina, doing so because if he is going to be able to keep it together while waiting for news then he needs a bit of time to calm himself, plus he is pretty sure that Mike would be more comfortable with Katrina.

"Okay, what about Jessica? She shouldn't be told this over the phone." Katrina points out.

"I'll call Donna, explain everything to her, get her to tell Jessica." Harvey says, planning on leaving out a few details about how bad Mike is hurt as Donna doesn't deserve to hear it over the phone, and he needs to be the one to tell Jessica.

"If you're coming then we need to get going." The Paramedic says.

"What hospital are you taking him to?" Harvey asks as Katrina climbs into the ambulance.

"Mount Sinai." The paramedic says as she climbs in after Katrina and once the door is closed Harvey hurries over to where Ray is parked.

"Mount Sinai hospital, Ray." Harvey says as he gets in the back of the car, pulling out his phone, knowing that he has to make this call, no matter how hard it is going to be.

* * *

Ever since Harvey and Katrina left Donna has been sitting at her desk waiting for some kind of update, hoping to hear something soon, but as more time passes Donna can feel herself becoming more worried, and so, when her phone starts to ring it is a relief.

"Harvey Specter's office." Donna answers.

"Donna, it's me." Harvey answers and the second she hears his voice Donna knows that something is horribly wrong.

"How bad?" Donna asks worried.

"Bad." Harvey answers, "He's on his way to Mount Sinai. He's bruised, and bloody, and really hurt." Harvey answers, Donna being pretty sure that Harvey is close to crying, but she is also pretty sure that he would want her to never mention it, "I need you to cancel the rest of my day, and I'm sorry that I have to ask this, but I need you to tell Jessica. She doesn't deserve to hear this over the phone."

"Harvey…." Donna starts to say, not wanting to be the one to give Jessica the news.

"Please Donna. Jessica deserves better than hearing this over the phone." Harvey tells her, sounding desperate, which is what gets through to her as Harvey Specter is never desperate.

"Okay, I'll tell her." Donna says, doing so even though she would rather not, "I'll see you soon." She says before hanging up, planning on going to the hospital as well.

* * *

Five minutes later Donna has cancelled the rest of Harvey's day and is knocking on the door to Jessica's office, honestly Donna would rather be doing almost anything that telling Jessica what she has to tell her but she knows Harvey is right, she knows that Jessica doesn't deserve to hear what happened over the phone.

"Come in." Jessica says and Donna walks in, "Donna, what can I do for you?"

"I have to tell you something." Donna says, fighting to keep her voice steady, though she doesn't quiet manage that.

"What happened?" Jessica asks concerned, looking up from what she is doing so that she can look directly at Donna, and as she does the first thing she notices is that Donna is holding her hand bag.

"Mike didn't show up to work today, and he didn't answer his phone, so Katrina and Harvey went to check his apartment." Donna reveals and as soon as Donna said her son's name Jessica felt her heart stop.

"What did they find?" Jessica asks, needing to force every single one of the words out.

"He's hurt, Harvey said it's bad. He's being taken to Mount Sinai." Donna reveals, and as soon as Donna said the hospital Jessica is out of her seat.

"Why didn't Harvey call me?" Jessica asks, anger in her voice as it's easier to deal with anger than the pain and worry for her son she is feeling.

"He thought you deserved better than hearing what happened over the phone." Donna explains as Jessica walks across the office and the two of them leave.

"There you are, Jessica. Can I have a word?" Louis asks Jessica and Donna as they make their way to the elevator.

"Not now Louis." Jessica and Donna both snap, both sounding angry to Louis's complete confusion, as they push past him.

"Did Harvey give you any more details?" Jessica asks once she and Donna are in the elevator.

"No." Donna answers "But I could tell from Harvey's voice that it's not good news." Donna admits and because she honestly doesn't trust her voice Jessica just nod, only caring about one thing, getting to her son, and getting to him as quick as possible.

* * *

Not long after they left the firm Jessica and Donna arrive at the hospital where they are directed to a waiting area where Harvey and Katrina are both sitting, neither looking okay, but as soon as they see Donna and Jessica they stand up.

"Harvey, where is he? How bad is he hurt? What happened?" Jessica asks as soon as she sees her protégé.

"Jessica, you might want to sit down." Harvey tells her, knowing that this may be one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

"Just tell me Harvey, please." Jessica begs her voice full of desperation as not knowing about how her son is, is killing her.

"Katrina and I arrived at Mike's, the door was unlocked so we let ourselves in. We found Mike's phone on the floor near the door." Harvey reveals, "Mike was on his bed, on his stomach. His face was bruised and bloody, his right eye was swollen shut, he was barely conscious." Harvey says, taking a deep breath so that he can explain the rest as he attempts to force the images down as even though he doesn't have Mike's memory he is pretty sure he is never going to forget the sight that greeted him when he walked into Mike's apartment, "He was only wearing a ripped shirt and covered in a sheet, he had bruises all over him and it looked like his left wrist was broken." Harvey explains, trying not to go into too much detail but judging by the horrified looks on both Donna and Jessica's faces they've realised exactly what happened.

"He's being treated by the doctors now, and a police detective is with him too." Katrina says, wanting to help Harvey explain, "They said they'll come get him when we can see him."

"Oh god." Jessica says, sounding horrified as she makes her way to a seat as if she doesn't sit down she is pretty sure that she is going to fall down, "Did the doctors say anything?" She asks.

"No." Harvey says, walking over and sitting next to Jessica, "Just that it was probably a good thing that he was found when he was." He admits, honestly he can't help but think about what would have happened if he just thought to find out where Mike was just a little earlier.

"Did he say anything?" Donna asks as she and Katrina sit down across from Jessica and Harvey.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms, "He said it was Trevor." Harvey reveals.

"Trevor?" Jessica asks, anger in her voice, "I didn't know he was back in the city."

"Neither did Mike. We talked about him last night." Katrina reveals.

"Why?" Jessica asks, turning to look at Katrina.

"Mike's apartment was broken into Sunday night, nothing was taken it was just trashed." Katrina explains, "And Mike told me last night that he felt like someone was watching him the last few days, he even though he saw a glimpse of Trevor on Monday, but he just blamed exhaustion." Katrina explains, "I should have tried harder to get him to stay at my place last night, If I had…" Katrina starts to say.

"Don't go there." Donna tells her, "This isn't your fault, Katrina." Donna says, placing a comforting hand on Katrina's leg, being able to tell that she blames herself, not surprising considering she's Mike's best friend and Donna knows that she considers protecting Mike part of her best friend responsibility, "The only person to blame is Trevor, not anyone else." Donna says, looking over to Jessica and Harvey as she is pretty sure that they will blame themselves too.

"He's going to pay for this, he has to." Harvey says angrily, saying what they are all thinking and the group of four drift into silence, all waiting anxiously for news about Mike, as their worry, pain and anger grow.

* * *

After the way Donna and Jessica were when he ran into them Louis has gone searching for an explanation for what the hell is going on, but as he searches the frim he realises that Harvey, Mike, and Katrina are all missing as well as Jessica and Donna and so he has decided to go to the one other person who might know what is going on, or who at least should, Daniel Hardman.

"Daniel can I have a word?" Louis asks, knocking on Hardman's door.

"Of course." Hardman says and Louis walks in, "What can I do for you?"

"I think something is going on, something you should be aware of, if you're not." Louis explains.

"Why do you say that?" Hardman asks curious.

"I ran into Jessica and Donna as they were leaving, they seemed to be in a hurry and worried." Louis reveals, "I checked around the firm and they're not the only ones who aren't here. Harvey, Mike and an associate who is Mike's best friend, Katrina Bennett, are also missing and no one seems to know where they are." Louis explains.

"I see." Hardman says, wondering what is going on, "Thank you for telling me this Louis."

"Of course." Louis says before leaving.

* * *

It has been a while since they got to the hospital and Jessica, Harvey, Katrina and Donna are just sitting together, waiting for news. As they wait Jessica's phone starts to ring.

"It's Hardman." Jessica reveals, checking the caller ID.

"It's the last thing you should have to worry about, but if you don't answer his calls he's likely going to use this as an opportunity." Katrina tells Jessica, trying to be as kind of possible.

"Give me your phone, I'll deal with him." Harvey says, knowing Katrina is right, and because what she is most worried about at the moment is her son Jessica just hands her phone over to Harvey.

Taking Jessica's phone Harvey walks a few steps away from everyone.

"Jessica Pearson's phone, Harvey Specter speaking." Harvey answers.

"Harvey? Why are you answering Jessica's phone? What's going on?" Hardman asks, sounding both confused and angry.

"I'm answering Jessica's phone because we're at the hospital together." Harvey reveals, "Mike's been attacked." He explains.

"Is he okay?" Hardman asks, there being some concern in his voice, something which Harvey is both surprised about and at the same time doubting whether it is real.

"We don't know yet; the doctors are still with him." Harvey explains, "He's was attacked in his apartment, we don't know much more than that." Harvey says, knowing better than giving Hardman too many details but he knows that if he doesn't give Hardman some then things will get worse.

"Please let me know when you know more, and tell Jessica not to worry. I'll handle everything here." Hardman responds.

"Don't tell anyone what's happened to Mike." Harvey requests, "And Daniel, if I find out that you are using this as a chance to try and take control I'll make you regret it." Harvey threatens, completely meaning that.

"Do you think so little of me Harvey? Jessica's son has been hurt I will not use that against her." Hardman tells Harvey before hanging up.

Once he hangs up with Hardman Harvey walks back over to Jessica and sits down next to her.

"What you tell him?" Jessica asks as Harvey sits down next to her.

"Just the basics, told him not to tell anyone." Harvey explains.

"Good." Jessica says sounding relieved about that, as Harvey hands Jessica back her phone, and as he does the group notices a man, who is clearly a detective as she is wearing a badge around his neck, walks over.

"Are you all here for Mr Pearson-Ross?" the detective asks.

"Yes." Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Katrina say together.

"I need to talk to who found him; Harvey Specter and Katrina Bennett?" the detective asks, looking at the group after checking his notes.

"That's me." Katrina says.

"And me." Harvey adds as they both stand up.

"Let's go talk." The Detective says, leading Harvey and Katrina across the room so that he can find out what they found, leaving Donna and Jessica sitting together in silence, Jessica thinking about how desperately she wants news about her son, as not knowing how he is a feeling that she completely hates and with every minute that passes Jessica can feel herself becoming more worried and more desperate for news.

* * *

For another hour Jessica, Harvey, Donna and Katrina sit and wait for news but as they do it's not just Jessica's whose worry grow, but everyone's as they are all desperate to know how Mike is.

"Family of Michael Pearson-Ross?" A doctor asks, walking into the room.

"That's us." Harvey says as he, Jessica, Donna and Katrina stand up.

"I'm his mother, Jessica Pearson, how's my son?" Jessica asks worried.

"Mr Pearson-Ross is awake and responsive and he asked that I explain his injuries before allowing you back to see him." The Doctor explains, looking around as Mike said that there would be four people waiting for him, and that they can know about his injuries, and there are, "It might be best that we sit down." He suggests.

"Just tell me, how's my son?" Jessica asks, her voice short as she, Harvey, Donna and Katrina all sit down with the doctor.

"Mr Pearson-Ross sustained a broken left wrist that has been put in a cast, a broken nose, a direct orbital floor fracture, two broken ribs, and a minor concussion." The Doctor explains, "Mr Pearson-Ross also has bruising over his body and minor cuts, some of which required stiches." The Doctor reveals, "A lot of the bruises and cuts are from forced sexual assault." The Doctor reveals, finally confirming what they were all suspecting, "Mr Pearson-Ross's injuries are relatively minor, but it is hard to determine what the long term effects will be."

"Can we see him?" Jessica asks, wanting to see her son, needing to see her son.

"Of course." The Doctor says, standing up.

"How long will he be in hospital for?" Harvey asks as the group follow the doctor, wanting to focus on facts rather than what was done to Mike as ever time he remembers that he feels both furious and sick as he can't bare knowing that that happened to Mike.

"I would like to keep him in overnight so that I can monitor his concession, but after that he can go, as long as he won't be staying alone."

"He won't. He'll be staying with me." Jessica says, having no intention of letting Mike stay alone, plus his apartment is currently a crime scene.

* * *

A few minutes later Jessica, Harvey, Donna and Katrina are lead into Mike's room and as they walk in they find Mike lying, though sitting up slightly, in a hospital bed. The blood has been washed off his face, making the bruising so much clearer. Mike's nose is bruised and his right eye is so bruised and swollen that it is closed and his left wrist has a black cast on it.

"Mike." Jessica says, walking over to her son, trying to keep her voice from breaking as even though it killing her to see her son like this she is trying to hold it together, because she doesn't want Mike to see her full apart.

"Mom." Mike says, sounding glad to see her, which the truth is he is as all he's wanted for hours is to see his mom, "It was Trevor, you were right. You saw who he really was, even though I never could." Mike says, tears coming to his eye that is actually open, as he should have listened to his Mom, he should have seen who Trevor really is, and cut him out long before he sent that letter.

"Don't think like that, Mike." Jessica says, moving to her son's side, "I never thought he'd do this." Jessica admits, getting to her son's side.

"I should….." Mike starts to say.

"No." Jessica says, sitting on her son's bed, being careful not to sit on anything important, "Do not blame yourself for this, Mike. This was Trevor, and only Trevor." Jessica tells her son and as she does Mike pushes himself up a bit and hugs his mother, as he does Jessica returns the hug, holding onto her son tightly, as he cries into her chest.

Near the door Harvey, Donna and Katrina are just standing and watching, all three of them hating to see Mike in so much pain, all wishing that there was something they could to help him.

For about ten minutes Jessica holds her son while he cries, doing everything she can to comfort him, until they finally break apart and Jessica helps Mike lie back once more and once he does, and Jessica takes his hand that isn't in a cast Mike realises who else is in the room.

"Harvey, Katrina, Donna." Mike says to them, a little surprised to see them and while he is glad to he isn't sure how he feels about them seeing him so hurt, how he feels about them seeing him so weak.

"Mike." Katrina and Donna say.

"Rookie." Harvey greats, stepping forward, desperately wanting to not say the wrong thing.

"You should all be at work." Mike realises, feeling bad about them missing work because of him.

"You're more important than work." Donna informs Mike, who manages to look a little grateful at that.

"You two found me." Mike remembers, looking between Harvey and Katrina, "I didn't think anyone would, thank you."

"You don't have to thank us." Katrina assures him and Mike just nods, "I'm just glad we got to you when we did." She admits, giving her friend a comforting look.

"I want to go home." Mike says to Jessica.

"I know, but your doctor wants to keep you overnight." Jessica tells her son, "You can't go back to your apartment, so once you're released you're going to be staying with me."

"I figured." Mike says, actually being relieved about that, as even if he could he's not sure he's ready to go back to his apartment, "I talked to the detective, told her everything that happened, and all about Trevor." Mike reveals, everyone being able to hear betrayal in his voice when he said Trevor, "Her partner is the one who talked to you, but they both told me that finding… him, may not be easy." Mike reveals, doing so because he needs to face that truth.

"Excuse me." Harvey says, stepping out of Mike's room.

The second he is out of Mike's room Harvey pulls out his phone and calls one of his most frequent numbers.

"What can I do for you Harvey?" Vanessa asks, answering after only a couple of rings.

"I need you to find someone, and once you do send a tip to the police. No matter what I may say, don't tell me where he is once you find him." Harvey requests, knowing that if he is to see Trevor on his own then Trevor won't be going to jail.

"Sure, who is he?" Vanessa asks.

"Trevor Evans. Responsible for attacking Mike Pearson-Ross, Mike's in the hospital and the police don't think he'll be easy to find, but you're better than the police." Harvey tells her.

"I'll find him Harvey, and make sure he doesn't get away from the police." Vanessa tells him, being able to tell from Harvey's tone of voice how important this is to him.

"Thank you." Harvey says before hanging up.

Once he hangs up Harvey leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths. Honestly Harvey blames himself for not being there for Mike, for not realising something odd was going on days ago, and he may never forgive himself for that, but he won't fail Mike again, he won't give up until Trevor is caught and pays for what he did to Mike, he owes him that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. So, I'm going to do a double update today, as I feel bad about the recent cliff-hangers.

* * *

Having spent most of the day before at the hospital it feels odd for Donna to be walking up to her desk, and even odder to know that she won't see Mike, or Jessica, all day. Honestly, Donna isn't completely sure whether she will see Harvey either, though she's talked to Katrina and she knows that she is coming into work, as a way to distract herself from what happened to her best friend.

As she walks towards her cubical Donna is a little surprised to see Rachel standing there, clearly waiting.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Donna asks, knowing that, as far as she knows Rachel doesn't know what happened.

"It was Mike, wasn't it? That's why you disappeared yesterday, why Harvey wasn't here, why Jessica wasn't, why Katrina wasn't." Rachel says, sounding worried.

"Rachel…" Donna starts to say, not overly sure what she is going to say.

"Don't lie to me, Donna." Rachel tells her friend, "It's in the paper. Former Manhattan ADA who now works for Pearson Hardman attacked in their apartment." Rachel says, showing the paper to Donna, who quickly takes it, reads it, and to her relief there is no mention of the sexual assault, "It's Mike, isn't it?" Rachel asks, as there are only three people it could be and she saw both Katrina and Harvey the day before, as Donna hurries over to her desk phone, and dials a number.

"Ray, it's Donna. When you pick up Harvey don't give him the paper." Donna tells him.

"Okay." Ray says, knowing better than questioning Donna, and Donna hangs up.

"Donna, talk to me." Rachel requests, "Is it Mike? How bad was he hurt?" Rachel asks worried.

"Yes, it is Mike." Donna confirms, "He getting released from the hospital today." Donna explains, "And he'll be staying with Jessica."

"How bad was he hurt?" Rachel asks worried.

"Pretty badly." Donna answers, not wanting to go into the details, which Rachel realises.

"Do they know who attacked him, or why?" Rachel asks worried.

"Yes, but it's not my place to say." Donna admits.

"Okay." Rachel says, dropping the subject for now, "Should I call? Go see him? He's my friend, I want him to know I'm here for him."

"I'd hold off on that for now." Donna admits, "I don't think he's up for visitors, quiet yet."

"Okay, once you know he is can you tell me." Rachel requests.

"Of course." Donna says, suspecting that it might be a while.

"I better get back to work." Rachel tells him, "Can you let me know if you hear anything about how's he doing?"

"Sure." Donna responds and Rachel nods and walks away as Donna sits down at her desk.

* * *

Ever since the car accident Mike hasn't been the biggest fan of hospitals so he is very glad that he was released early in the day, and as he walks into his mother's house, with her by his side, Mike realises that he is glad to be home as no matter how old he gets that's what he'll always consider his mother's house to be, home.

"Do you want to go up to your room? Or the living room?" Jessica asks her son.

"Living room." Mike answers, "Considering I'm betting you won't let me do some work I'll be bored in my room." Honestly Mike would really like to be doing work as he figures it will be a good distraction.

"You need rest Mike." Jessica tells her son, "We can talk about work after you've had some time to heal." Jessica says as they head to the living room, "I got movies and connected up Netflix so that you can watch some TV too"

"Thanks Mom." Mike says, being glad for the distraction, "Are you heading into the firm today?" Mike asks curious as he sits down on the couch, it being a little painful for him to do so.

"No." Jessica says, without hesitation as she sits down next to her son.

"What about Hardman? He could use this to his advantage." Mike says worried.

"Mike, what matters most to me is you. I'm not leaving you alone today." Jessica tells her son, "I don't want you to worry about Hardman. The only thing I want you to worry about is healing." Jessica tells her son.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, though he knows that if Hardman uses what happened to him to take over the firm from his mom then he'll never forgive himself.

"Are you hungry, do you want some food? Something to drink?" Jessica asks concerned.

"No, not right now." Mike answers.

"I looked into it and I can get you an appointment to talk to the best counsellor in the city, when you're ready." Jessica tells her son.

"I'm not sure." Mike admits, looking uncertain.

"Mike, you've worked in the DA's office, you know how much it could help to talk about what happened." Jessica reminds her son, doing her best not to treat him differently, but at the same time she wants to be respectful to what he's been through and not make things harder for him.

"You're right, I do." Mike confirms, "But I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet. Talking to the police was bad enough." Mike admits.

"Okay, we'll talk about it again in a few days." Jessica tells her son, not planning on letting the subject drop forever, but she will give him some time, and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, what movies did you get?" Mike asks curious, breaking the silence after a little while.

"Well, I got a few, but I think this might be a good first choice." Jessica says, showing her son a movie that she knows he loves.

"I'm with you there." Mike admits, looking almost happy at his mother's choice.

"I'm put it on." Jessica says and a few minutes later Jessica has put on the movie, has grabbed some water from the fridge and gotten Mike a blanket, just in case, before she sat back down next to her son so that they could both enjoy the movie.

* * *

It has been a while since Donna talked to Rachel and Harvey has been in his office for about five minutes, and knowing that she's waited long enough and has to tell Harvey a couple of things.

Standing up, Donna picks up the paper that Rachel left and heads into Harvey's office.

"Harvey, I need to show you something." Donna says, as she walks in, having closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Harvey asks, looking up and Donna walks over and hands over the paper, "Is this why Ray didn't give me the paper?"

"Yes." Donna confirms and Harvey starts to read it. Even though Harvey is trying to hide it Donna can tell that it is making him angry.

"Already around the firm?" Harvey asks.

"Yes. The only possibilities are you, Katrina, or Mike so everyone's talking about which of you it was." Donna reveals, "And that's not the most worrying thing." She admits.

"What is?" Harvey asks concerned, looking up at his assistant.

"Hardman's called a firm meeting for after lunch." Donna reveals, "I don't know if he's going to address the rumours or do something else."

"Shit." Harvey says, "Does Jessica know?"

"She hasn't checked in all day." Donna admits, "I checked with hospital and Mike was released this morning."

"Which means she's home with him and doesn't need to worry about the firm." Harvey realises.

"But we both know that she'd want to know about this." Donna reminds him.

"I'll go over there myself." Harvey says, standing up, "Cancel my morning." Harvey says, picking up the paper and heading out of his office, planning on making a stop before going to Jessica's.

* * *

A little while after leaving the firm, having made the stop he wanted to make, Harvey arrives at Jessica's, being pretty sure that there are private security watching the house, something which Harvey is pretty sure Jessica would have arranged to keep Mike safe while Trevor is still free.

About a minute after Harvey knocks on the door Jessica opens it, wearing clothes more causal than Harvey has seen her wear in a very long time.

"Harvey." Jessica says surprised, "Come in." she says, letting him in, and after closing the door behind them Jessica heads back to the living room, and Harvey follows, "What are you doing here?" Jessica asks as they walk into the living room, as they do Mike looks a little surprised to see him.

"Have you see the paper today?" Harvey asks as Jessica sits back down next to Mike and he sits down on one of the chair.

"What happened to me is in it, isn't it?" Mike asks, realising that that must be why Harvey is there.

"Not by name, but there's enough for people who know to be able to guess." Harvey admits, handing the paper to Jessica, "It doesn't go into a lot of detail, just that there was an attack." Harvey explains, being glad that there is no mention of the sexual assault as who knows about that should be Mike's choice.

"I'm assuming that there are rumours around the firm." Jessica assumes once she reads the article and then hands the paper over to Mike.

"Yes." Harvey confirms, "Hardman's called a firm meeting for this afternoon. I don't know what he's planning." He reveals and Jessica looks angry at that.

"Mom, you've got to be there for that." Mike tells his mother.

"Mike, we've talked about this, I'm not leaving you alone." Jessica tells her son.

"You have to. I'll never forgive myself if Hardman uses this to take over the firm from you." Mike responds, "You need to go into the office, at least to figure out what Hardman is up to." Mike tells his mother.

"I'll stay with Mike." Harvey offers, wanting to do something to help, "If that's okay with you." He adds, looking at Mike.

"It is." Mike confirms, actually being surprised by Harvey's offer as the day before Harvey said practically nothing to him, and what is also surprising is that even after what happened he feels no fear at the thought of being alone with Harvey, "And I think it's the best idea, you need to know what Hardman is up to."

"Okay." Jessica says with a nod, as even though she is hesitant she trusts Harvey and if Mike is okay with being around Harvey, something which is a little surprising considering everything, then that is okay with her, "I better get ready." Jessica says, getting up and heading upstairs.

"So, I didn't just bring the paper." Harvey admits, "I brought this." He reveals, handing the bag that he is carrying over to Mike.

Wondering what he could find Mike opens it to find the bag full of DVD's,

"Is this every Star Trek film and television show?" Mike asks, surprised as he looks in the bag.

"Yep." Harvey confirms, "It's about time you watched Star Trek." He tells Mike.

"You mean it's about time I get your references." Mike realises.

"That's just an added bonus." Harvey admits, with an amused look.

"You know I might be home for a little while, but I can still do work." Mike informs Harvey.

"Don't even think about it, Rookie." Harvey tells him, not at all surprised that Mike wants to do work, but that doesn't mean he's going to allow it, "You need to rest and heal." Harvey informs him, causing Mike to frown, "You won't be getting any work from me and if I find out that you've gotten Katrina or Donna, or anyone else, to bring you work we're going to have a conversation." He reveals, "And that's probably nothing compared to what your Mom would do to both of us if she found out you were doing work, or that I let you." He admits.

"Fine." Mike comments, not looking happy, "But you know you're going to be lost without me." Mike comments, trying to joke to make things seem more normal.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Harvey responds, not wanting to admit that he is going to miss working with Mike.

"Well, if you're really insisting on not letting me do work and you find yourself needing an associate then you should ask Katrina." Mike tells Harvey, wanting to offer help even though he can't help himself, "She's good, and she's probably the only associate you could stand." Mike admits, being pretty sure of that fact.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harvey responds, and the two of them drift into silence, "Good movie choice." Harvey comments, seeing what's on the TV.

"I've always thought so, but Mom picked it." Mike reveals, "We've had a lot of movie nights when I was growing up." He reveals.

"Of course you did." Harvey says, not at all surprised by that as it explains how good both Mike and Jessica are at responding to his quotes, and the two of them drift into silence and both enjoy the movie.

For ten minutes Mike and Harvey just sit and enjoy the movie until Jessica walks back in the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jessica tells her son.

"I'll be okay, Mom." Mike says, not wanting her to worry about him, "Do whatever it is that you've got to do to deal with Hardman."

"Oh, I will." Jessica assures him, "Remember you've got to take your medication in half an hour and you should have some lunch." Jessica tells her son.

"I know, Mom." Mike responds, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, as he knows why she is worrying.

"Good." Jessica says with a nod, "If you need anything just call." She says before leaving, halting the fact that she has to leave her son when he is so far from okay, exchanging a look with Harvey, who checks his watch so that he can make sure Mike takes his medication when he has to, as she goes.

For a while after Jessica left Harvey and Mike just sit in silence and enjoy the movie, Harvey not wanting to say the wrong thing and honestly Mike isn't sure what to say or how to act as he knows that Harvey found him, saw him when he was at his most venerable, and he isn't sure how to react to that.

"I tried to fight him." Mike reveals, needing to say something to break the silence, and honestly he's been wanting to admit this since he first saw Harvey, Jessica, Katrina and Donna in the hospital but he knew that his mother wasn't the right person to tell, but he feels that Harvey is.

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say, realising where Mike is going with what he is saying and honestly he doesn't really want to hear it.

"I need to admit this, Harvey. I need to say it out loud." Mike admits as when he told the detectives it was just reciting from memory, it was easier as he was saying it in one go, not comprehending everything.

"Okay, I'm listening." Harvey says as even though he doesn't want to hear what happened he will listen if it will help Mike.

"He punched me once, and once I got my barring I started to fight back." Mike reveals, "I knew he wanted to hurt me, I saw the look in his eyes, and I knew I had to fight, so I did." Mike explains, a tear coming to his not swollen eye, "But it wasn't enough." Mike says, pain clear in his voice, "He over powered me. I should have fought more; I should have…." Mike starts to say.

"Mike no." Harvey says, getting up and moving over to the couch, moving slowly so he doesn't scare Mike, having no intention of letting Mike blame himself for what happened, "This wasn't your fault. The only person to blame is Trevor." Harvey says as he sits down next to Mike, "You can't keep thinking about what you should have done differently, you'll drive yourself crazy if you do." Harvey tells him, "You survived Mike. You made it through. That's what matters right now." Harvey says, trying to get Mike to believe that.

"It doesn't feel like It matters." Mike admits, "It feels like I failed, that I should have done more." He says, looking down at the ground, and honestly what he doesn't intend to tell Harvey, or anyone, is that he knows this is his fault, if he didn't send Trevor that letter then he would have stayed in Montana.

"Mike, look at me." Harvey requests in a gentle, but forceful voice, and Mike looks up, "You said it yourself, you fought, he overpowered you." Harvey reminds him, "And you were hurt, badly. You couldn't have done more, not in the state you were in." he reminds Mike, "This wasn't your fault, Mike, and even though you might feel like you should right now you can't blame yourself, it won't do any good." Harvey tells Mike, wanting him to believe that but honestly Harvey has no idea whether he is even saying the right thing as this kind of personal stuff isn't something he's good at.

"There's only been a few times where I've truly hated my memory." Mike admits, "Now is one of them."

"I… I don't think I'm sorry covers it." Harvey admits, having no idea what else to say.

"I don't want your pity Harvey." Mike says, some anger in his voice.

"I don't pity you, Mike." Harvey assures him, and from the look on Harvey's face Mike believes him, "I hate that this happened to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't come to your apartment sooner, and I want to kill Trevor, but I don't pity you Mike." Harvey assures him, "You'll never have my pity. You have my sympathy, my support, and my respect." Harvey tells him, respecting Mike for fighting, for surviving.

"Thank you Harvey." Mike responds, Harvey's words meaning a lot to him.

"Thank you is the last thing you have to say to me." Harvey assures him, "I have Vanessa looking for Trevor, and I know your Mom has Carter looking too. They'll find him and he'll be out of your life forever, he won't hurt you again."

"I believe that once he's in jail." Mike admits, not wanting to admit that he feels that he should have listened when his Mom, and Katrina, told him, one of the many times, to cut Trevor out forever before it got to the point of sending Trevor the letter, "It's time for my medication." Mike realises.

"I'll go get it. Where is it?" Harvey asks, feeling that Mike should rest as much as possible.

"It's on the kitchen bench." Mike reveals and Harvey stands up, "Just bring it all, I know what I have to take." Mike says, honestly too tired to object to Harvey getting his medication for him, though if he wasn't quiet as tired then he would realise how big it is that Harvey is getting things for him.

About a minute later Harvey walks back into the room, carrying several pill bottles and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Mike says as Harvey puts the medication down on the table, with the water.

Moving slowly, due to pain, Mike reaches out and opens two of the four bottles and pulls out one pill from one and two from another, before swallowing and drinking some of the water.

"Movie's over." Mike realises, "What Star Trek do you recommend I start with?" he asks curious.

"The original series, the beginning." Harvey says, grabbing the right DVD out of the bag and heading over to the DVD player.

"Sounds good." Mike admits, though he isn't sure that he's going to be able to stay awake for long, though he isn't sure wants to sleep.

Once he has put the DVD in the player Harvey walks back over and sits down on the couch too, sitting near Mike, but not too close as he doesn't want to make his associate nervous and together the two of them begin to watch Star Trek together

* * *

A little while after she left Harvey and Mike Jessica arrives at the firm, and honestly she would very much rather be with her son and Harvey. Arriving at the office Jessica doesn't head to her office, instead she heads to Hardman's.

"Jessica." Hardman says, sounding surprised, "I really wasn't expecting you to be in today."

"I wasn't planning on being here, but then I heard that you had called a firm meeting for this afternoon." Jessica reveals, "And you didn't think to call me."

"I called that meeting to address the rumours about what happened to Mike." Hardman reveals, "I know you would rather be home with your child because I know I would want to be if I was you, so I didn't call." Hardman reveals, "You may think a lot of things about me Jessica, but I wouldn't use your son being hurt against you."

"Well, I'm here now and I'll be the one addressing the rumours." Jessica reveals.

"Of course, the meeting is set for two pm in the library." Hardman reveals.

"Well, until then I'll be completing some work that needs to be done, but after the meeting I will be going home to spend the rest of the day with my son." Jessica reveals.

"I can handle any work that needs to be done." Hardman offers.

"I'm managing partner Daniel; I've got it handled." Jessica says before walking out of the room.

* * *

Just like Mike suspected he wasn't able to stay awake for long as before the end of the first episode he fell asleep and the second Harvey realised that he paused Star Trek and went and got himself a book to read.

It hasn't been long since Mike feel asleep and because he is gong between reading the book he borrowed from Jessica, and watching Mike, Harvey realises, relatively quickly that something seems to be wrong.

"No, stop… don't…." Mike mutters as he tosses and turns and the second he hears the Mike's voice Harvey knows exactly what he is dreaming off and honestly he would give anything for there not to be the pain that is in Mike's voice.

"Mike, wake up." Harvey says, moving over to him, "Mike, you need to wake up. Mike!" Harvey says loudly, but Mike just continues to sleep, muttering to himself as he does. Even though he is pretty sure that it isn't the best idea Harvey can't think of another way to wake Mike and so he reaches out and starts to shake him awake, "Mike, wake up." Harvey says as he shakes him awake and seconds later Mike opens his eyes and looks at Harvey with a look of complete terror on his face, as he raises his hands to try and protect himself, "You're okay Mike. You're safe. It's just me." Harvey says, trying to be reassuring not wanting to admit how much it hurts to see Mike so afraid of him.

"Harvey…" Mike says surprised, and confused.

"Yeah, you were having nightmares." Harvey explains to his associate.

"Right." Mike says, still looking slightly less afraid as reality starts to come back to him, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise." Harvey tells him, "After what happened, and your memory, I would be surprised if you didn't have nightmares." He tells Mike.

"Yeah, guess so." Mike says, raising his hand with his cast on it to his face to wipe sleep out of his good eye, but then he realises what he did and so he switches, "I've broken this arm before… because of Trevor." Mike admits, staring at the cast, "I was fourteen. Trevor convinced me to race down a really steep hill on our bikes, I hit a rock, went over the handlebars." Mike explains, "That's why I have to wear this for nine weeks, instead of seven." Mike explains to Harvey, "I'm not staying off work for all nine weeks." He says, looking up at Harvey.

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say.

"I'll stay off work for a little while." Mike admits, "But not for nine weeks. I couldn't handle that." He admits and from his tone of voice Harvey believes him.

"In a few days we'll talk about it, me, you and your mom and we'll figure out when you'll come back to work." Harvey says, thinking that it must be the best option.

"Good." Mike says relieved, "Did I miss much Star Trek?" he asks curious.

"No, I paused it when I realised you were asleep." Harvey admits.

"Thanks." Mike mutters, looking like he is close to falling asleep again, "I want to keep watching." He tells Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says and he presses play so that he and Mike can continue to watch Star Trek together, Harvey being pretty sure that Mike will fall asleep again soon, he just hopes that Mike doesn't once more have nightmares.

* * *

At Pearson Hardman Jessica isn't at all surprised that she has found it difficult to focus on her work, but she still managed to get everything she wanted to done. As the time for the meeting gets closer Jessica gets up and heads to the library honestly not putting it past Hardman to arrive early so that he can run things, something which she has no intention of allowing.

As she waits for everyone to arrive Jessica catches sight of Donna and Katrina, who are standing together, and as she sees them she gives them a look and a slight nod.

"Jessica." Hardman greats once basically everyone is there.

"Daniel." Jessica responds and once she does she walks out to in front of everyone, "Good afternoon." Jessica says and the second she stands in front of everyone, the muttering and talking that has been going on stops, "Daniel Hardman called this meeting but considering the circumstances I felt it would be best for me to handle it." Jessica reveals, "I am here to discuss the article in the paper that revealed a Pearson Hardman employee was attacked in their apartment." Jessica explains, "The article is true. Wednesday night Mike Pearson-Ross was attacked in his apartment by someone who was known to him." Jessica reveals, ignoring the shocked muttering at the revelation, "Mike was found Thursday morning by Harvey Specter and Katrina Bennett." She explains, "He has sustained many injuries, including broken bones, and will be taking some time off work to heal." Jessica reveals and even though she is trying to hide it everyone can hear the pain in her voice, "The person who attacked him hasn't been caught so I ask if anyone knows of someone coming the firm asking for Mike you alert myself or Harvey Specter straight away." Jessica requests, as she quickly racks her brain, trying to think of something to say, "Thank you." Jessica says, stepping away.

"Jessica, I think I speak for the entire firm when I say my thoughts are with you and your son." Hardman says saying so because it will make him look really good, "I wish Mike a speedy recovery and I look forward to seeing him back at work when he is ready to return."

"Thank you, Daniel." Jessica says, forcing a half smile, which is the last thing she wants to do before walking out of the library.

* * *

Having left the firm right after the meeting in the library Jessica is relieved to get home, as she really wants to see her son. Arriving home Jessica heads straight into the living room where she finds Harvey reading and Mike fast asleep.

"How long has he been asleep for?" Jessica asks in a quiet voice.

"Not long." Harvey answers, "He fell asleep not long after you left, but then woke up after nightmares, and was awake for a little while then falling asleep about ten minutes ago." Harvey explains to Jessica as he puts down his book.

"Okay." Jessica says, checking on her son as he sleeps.

"How'd things go with Hardman?" Harvey asks.

"Pretty much how I was expecting." Jessica admits, "I don't think he is outright using this to his advantage but if the chance presents itself he'll use it." Jessica explains, "At the firm meeting I confirmed that Mike was the one hurt, that he was injured, including broken bones, and that he'll be taking some time off work." Jessica explains.

"Speaking of Mike and work he's made it clear that he won't be taking the entire nine weeks he'll be in a cast off." Harvey reveals, "I told him that the three of us will talk in a few days to discuss when he'll come back."

"That was probably the best thing you could have said." Jessica admits, "Honestly, I think that once most of his bruising is heled he'll insist on coming back." Jessica admits, knowing that because she knows her son.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harvey admits standing up, "I better get back to the office." He reveals, "I'll keep an eye on Hardman, make sure he doesn't pull anything."

"Thank you, Harvey." Jessica says gratefully, knowing that Harvey is the one person she can trust to keep an eye on Hardman while she stays with her son.

"I'll show myself out." Harvey says, heading out of the room while Jessica walks over to the couch and sits next to her son, watching him sleep.

* * *

Ever since Jessica explained to the firm what happened to the firm, in basic details, Donna has been sitting at her desk working. As she hears footsteps Donna doesn't look up, but when someone stops right in front of her she does, and she sees Louis.

"What do you need, Louis?" Donna asks.

"You've seen, Mike, haven't you?" Louis asks, "That's where you and Jessica were going yesterday."

"Yes, I have." Donna confirms.

"How's he really doing? Jessica sounded worried, which she never sounds, and I thought about asking Katrina, but she's Mike's best friend so I figured that wasn't a good idea." Louis says, speaking quickly and actually sounding worried, "I… I just want to know if he'll be okay." Louis admits.

"He will be, with time." Donna answers, looking directly at Louis, "He's home from the hospital, but like Jessica said he's pretty badly hurt. He has more than one broken bone." Donna explains, being pretty sure that the physical wounds will heal a lot quicker than the psychological and emotional ones, though she has no intention of telling Louis that.

"Oh." Louis says, sounding shocked, "Is there anything I can do?" Louis asks, actually being sincere with his offer.

"If he calls asking for work don't give him any. He needs to focus on healing." Donna says, being pretty sure Mike will try that at some point as she and Katrina about it the night before.

"I can do that." Louis assures her, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, um, bye Donna." Louis says before walking away, honestly having no idea what else to say.

* * *

All day, except for the firm meeting, Katrina has been in her office, trying to use work to distract herself from the thoughts of what is going on with her best friend, and honestly it was even harder than expecting, and she knew it was going to be hard, but despite that Katrina did manage to get some work done.

Having decided to leave slightly earlier than usual so that she can go see Mike, and because she is pretty sure that she won't be able to get much more work done, Katrina is packing up her stuff when she hears a knock on her door.

Looking up Katrina is a little surprised to see Louis,

"Louis, did you need me to do something?" Katrina asks, stopping what she is doing.

"No." Louis answers, walking in, "Are you going to go see Mike?"

"Yeah." Katrina confirms.

"Um, can you give him this from me." Louis says, handing an envelope over to Katrina.

"What is it?" Katrina asks as she takes the envelope.

"A card, a get well card. It's not much but I wanted him to know that I'm thinking off him, that I wish him well, and look forward to seeing him back at work." Louis explains.

"I'll give it to him." Katrina says, recognizing Louis's attempt at trying to be more considerate.

"Thank you." Louis says gratefully, "I'll let you finish packing up your stuff." Louis says before leaving.

Once Louis leaves Katrina finishes packing up her stuff and less than a minute later Katrina walks out of her office, her thoughts on her best friend and how much she wants to see him, how much she wants to see how he's doing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** SECOND OF THE DOUBLE UPDATE. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

It has been two days since Mike got home from the hospital and since returning home Mike has spent most of his time sleeping, sleep that is usually interrupted by nightmares that Jessica is starting to learn how to help her son with.

Since Mike has been home Katrina has spent a lot of time with her best friend and even Donna has visited, Harvey hasn't visited again but he has called.

It is a Sunday morning, that also happens to by Mike's twenty sixth birthday, and he and Jessica are on their way Edith's nursing home, it being the first time Mike's left his mother's home since he returned home from the hospital.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Jessica asks her son as they sit in the back of the town car.

"I always see Grammy today; we always have lunch. I'm not going to miss that today." Mike says, being determine not to let Trevor take anything else from him.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, worried about how Edith is going to react to Mike's injuries.

"And I can change my mind about dinner if I want, right?" Mike asks his mother as they talked about it the day before and he agreed, but now he isn't sure if he'll feel up to it.

"Of course." Jessica tells her son, "I told Katrina, Donna and Harvey when I told them about dinner I warned them that you might not feel up to it." She explains, "And I told Donna how you would like Rachel to be there, but only if she thinks Rachel could handle seeing your injures." Jessica tells her son as when she brought up the idea of having a dinner for Mike's birthday the only people he wanted there were her, Katrina, Donna, Harvey and Rachel, but he said that he only wanted Rachel there if she could handle seeing his injuries without making things uncomfortable. He has no concerns about Katrina, Donna and Harvey as they have all been around him since he was hurt and haven't once made things uncomfortable, but honestly he isn't sure about Rachel which is why he left the decision to Donna.

"Good, Donna will know the right thing to do." Mike says and mother and son drift into silence, Jessica being very well aware of how much her son is trying to make it seem like he is okay.

Ten minutes later the town car stops at Edith's nursing home.

"I have something for you." Jessica says, opening her bag and pulling out a pair of sunglasses, sunglasses that will hide the worst of Mike's bruises, "You don't have to wear them, I just thought they could make things more comfortable for you." Jessica explains, offering Mike the sunglasses.

"They will, and they'll give me a chance to explain to Grammy what happened." Mike realises, "Thanks Mom." Mike says gratefully and they both head out of the car, Mike feeling slightly less self-conscious as the worst of his injuries are hidden.

* * *

Five minutes later Mike, with Jessica walking behind him, arrive at Edith's room.

"Hey, Grammy." Mike says, walking into the room, hiding his cast behind his back, or trying to anyway, as he walks towards her.

"Michael. It's good to see you. Happy Birthday." Edith says, glad to see her grandson, as he walks towards her bed, "Jessica, it's good to see as well."

"It's good to see you too, Edith." Jessica tells her as Mike sits down on the edge of Edith's bed.

"You shouldn't wear sunglasses inside, Michael." Edith tells her grandson.

"I know; I just have to tell you something first." Mike admits.

"What is it?" Edith asks, looking concerned.

"Wednesday night I was attacked in my apartment, by Trevor." Mike reveals, honestly it is getting harder for him to say Trevor's name as when he does he remembers what Trevor did, "He hurt me pretty badly." Mike says, using his plaster arm to remove his sunglasses, revealing the worst of his injuries.

"Michael…" Edith starts to say, tears coming to her eyes.

"It looks worse than it is." Mike tells his grandmother, completely lying but not even Jessica is going to point that out, as she knows Mike is trying to get Edith to worry less.

"I don't believe you." Edith says before hugging her grandson. At first Mike stiffens at the hug, and he hates himself for that reaction, but he quickly relaxes and takes comfort from his grandmother.

* * *

Having spent a few hours with his grandmother, during which time he mostly avoided talking about what happened to him, Mike is returning home.

"I think I might go sleep." Mike tells his mother as they walk into the house, "That was harder than I thought It would be." He admits as he didn't expect it to take as much out of him as it did.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, knowing he must be tired to admit that, "What do you want to do about dinner?" Jessica asks, making it clear that it is his decision.

"Um..." Mike says looking uncertain.

"Whatever you want to do, Mike. I'll support you." Jessica tells her son.

"I want to do it." Mike says after thinking about it, "Dinner with my friends, and Mom, will be nice." He says as even though it makes him slightly nervous he realises that he's seen all his friends, except for Rachel, since the attack and he's managed okay.

"Okay. I'll call everyone let them know." Jessica tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says before heading to bed, wondering how much sleep he is going to get before having nightmares.

* * *

Having gotten the call from Jessica informing her that the dinner is taking place Donna has headed to Rachel's so that she can talk to her about the possibility of her coming to dinner. At the moment Donna isn't sure whether it is a good idea or not, but she wants to talk to Rachel first.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks, sounding surprised to see her friend as she opens her door.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Donna asks curious.

"Of course." Rachel says, letting Donna into her apartment, "What's going on?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Today is Mike's birthday, and there's going to be a dinner at Jessica's." Donna reveals, "Mike would like you there, but only if you can handle seeing his injuries without reacting to them, or treating him differently." Donna explains, as while she isn't going to tell Rachel about the sexual assault, because that's not her place, she does know that the rest of Mike's injuries are traumatic to see and hard not to react to.

"Of course I can do that." Rachel says, speaking without hesitation.

"I wouldn't say so, so quickly, not until you understand." Donna tells her as she suspects that about this what Rachel suspects and what is true may be two very different things.

"Donna, how bad is it?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Bad." Donna answers simply, "His left arm is in plaster, his right eye is so swollen and bruised that it's swollen shut." She reveals, and Rachel looks horrified at that, "His nose is broken and he's got cuts and bruises all over him, his face in particular, and those are just the injuries that are likely to be visible." Donna explains, causing Rachel to look even more horrified, "That is exactly what I'm talking about, if you want to be there tonight you cannot look like this when you see him."

"You mean I can't be horrified that my friend was hurt so much?" Rachel asks, sounding surprised.

"Not to his face." Donna tells her, "He's struggling Rach, and what he needs the most right now is for the people closest to him not to treat him differently."

"So we're supposed to ignore what happened?" Rachel asks, not understanding why she would suggest that.

"Not ignore it, just not treat him differently because of it." Donna reveals, knowing that because she's spent time with Mike in the last few days, "Do you think you'll be able to do that? Because if you can't it would be better that you don't see him until he's healed a bit."

"Honestly, if he's as hurt as you say, I don't know if I could do that." Rachel admits as even though she knows it will never happen she still has a crush on Mike, and he's her friend, and isn't sure if she could keep her reaction under control with him being so hurt.

"Then it's probably better that you don't come." Donna admits as while it's impossibly hard for her, Harvey, Katrina and Jessica to see Mike how he is they manage, and don't treat him differently, because they know it's what Mike needs most from them.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rachel admits, "Tell him Happy birthday, or something more appropriate from me." She requests.

"I will." Donna assures her before leaving. Honestly, after Rachel's reaction she is pretty sure that Rachel not being at dinner is what's best for Mike, which is the only thing that matters.

* * *

Even though she knows her son probably needs the sleep, and Jessica is pretty sure this is the first time he's slept since the attack where he hasn't had nightmares Jessica is on her way to her son's room to wake him up as she knows that Donna, Harvey and Katrina will be arriving soon.

As she walks into her son's room Jessica can't help but pause and watch him for a few moments as he looks so much more peaceful than she has seen him in days. After watching him for a little while Jessica walks over to where her son is sleeping.

"Mike, it's time to wake up." Jessica says, gently shaking him, and after a few seconds Mike opens his eyes looks around, like he's expecting someone to hurt him, "It's okay, you're okay, Mike." Jessica tells her son.

"Mom." Mike realises, looking calmer and as he does a realisation comes to him, "I didn't have any nightmares."

"No you didn't." Jessica confirms, "That's exactly why I would like to let you keep sleeping, but Harvey, Donna and Katrina will be here soon." Jessica tells her son.

"Really? I slept that long?" Mike asks surprised, looking at his clock.

"Yeah, you did." Jessica tells her son.

"Huh." Mike says, sounding a little surprised, "I better get ready then."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Jessica informs him before heading out of her sons' room.

* * *

A little while later Harvey, Donna and Katrina have arrived and the three of them, along with Mike who has cleaned up and gotten changed, are walking into the kitchen.

"So, what cake did you make?" Mike asks his best friend curious as she is carrying a cake carrier.

"The best kind." Katrina answers, knowing that Mike will know exactly what that is.

"Meaning triple chocolate." Mike realises as Katrina puts the cake on the bench.

"That sounds incredible." Donna comments with an amazed look on her face

"It is." Mike assures her as he has had Katrina's triple chocolate cake before and loved it.

"Dinner's almost ready." Jessica reveals, "Harvey can you pick some wine." She requests.

"Sure." Harvey says, heading over to where the wine is.

"Mike, you can't have alcohol, not with the medication you're on." Jessica tells her son.

"I know, Mom." Mike says, heading to the fridge to get himself some water.

A few minutes later Jessica, Harvey, Mike, Katrina and Donna are all sitting around the dining table which is covered in the food Jessica made.

"Before we eat I would like to propose a toast." Jessica says, standing up, "To Mike, on his twenty sixth birthday."

"To Mike." Katrina, Donna and Harvey repeat.

"Twenty-six, you're finally getting closer to being grown man." Harvey says with a teasing smile.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says with a fake annoyed look, "And thank you all for being here tonight, and for everything you've done for me in the last few days." He says, completely meaning that.

"You don't have to thank us, Mike." Katrina tells her best friend with a supportive look.

"We should start eating before all this food gets cold." Donna comments and that's exactly what they do, but not even a minute later the doorbell rings again.

"I thought you said Rachel's not coming tonight." Mike notes, looking at Donna.

"She's not." Donna confirms, being pretty sure that Rachel doesn't even know where Jessica lives.

"And we're not expecting anyone else." Jessica realises, putting down her cutlery, before getting up, and as he has a bad feeling Harvey gets up too and follows Jessica out while Mike, Donna and Katrina all stand up too.

"Detective, come in." Jessica's voice says about twenty seconds later and hearing that Mike, Donna and Katrina walk out into the foyer.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" Mike asks, seeing the detective that interviewed him after the attack, and honestly he is preparing himself for bad news.

"I have good news." She reveals, "This afternoon we got an anonymous tip and we arrested Trevor Evans about to board a bus to leave the city." She explains and for a second Mike feels like he is going to collapse but Donna and Katrina each grab one of his arms, helping him to remain standing, "He's in custody. His arraignment is scheduled for tomorrow morning and I know I don't have to explain what happens after that."

"No, you don't." Jessica tells the detective, "Thank you for coming to tell us in person."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of the evening." The Detective says before leaving and once she does Harvey turns to Mike and he realises that he looks frozen, and is basically being heled up by Donna and Katrina, both of whom look worried about their friend.

"Mike." Harvey says worried, walking over to him, "Mike, it's Harvey, can you hear me?" Harvey asks once he's standing right in front of Mike as Jessica, Donna and Katrina become more worried.

"Mike." Jessica, Katrina and Donna all say but Mike doesn't seem to hear them either.

"Harvey…" Mike manages to say, his voice sounding unfocused.

"Yeah, you're okay, just focus on my voice." Harvey says, wanting to reach out but he figures it's not the right thing to do, trying to figure out the right thing to say, "Your home. You're Mom, Katrina and Donna are right here." Harvey tells him, "And so am I, we're not going anywhere."

"Home." Mike repeats, "They caught him?" he asks, sounding disbelieving. Even though they would like to help Jessica, Katrina and Donna remain quiet as they figure that if they all try to talk to Mike they may just overwhelm him, so instead they're trusting Harvey to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah Mike, they caught him." Harvey assures him and hearing Harvey confirm that, not just a stranger Mike realises that he can believe it, he believes that he can accept it, but it takes another minute or so of Mike looking at Harvey, of comprehending his barring before everything around him seems real.

"You can let go. I'm not going to fall." Mike tells Donna and Katrina, who he realises are still holding him.

"You sure?" Katrina asks her best friend curious.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Katrina says as she and Donna let go, but they watch Mike carefully just in case he needs them.

"I don't want to be at the arraignment, but I need to know what happens." Mike admits.

"I'll go; I'll tell you everything." Harvey assures him, not even needing to think about it, and Mike nods, looking grateful.

"This is the first step, Mike." Jessica says to her son, "He'll pay for what he did to you." Jessica tells her son, being reassuring as she tries to keep the anger she feels at Trevor out of her voice.

"Yeah." Mike says, knowing he won't believe that until the judge sentences him and Jessica just hugs her son.

After a hug where it is clear to Harvey, Donna and Katrina that Mike is taking comfort from his mother, mother and son break apart and once they do Donna sticks out her hand for Mike to take.

"Let yourself celebrate this Mike, it's good news." Donna tells him, "And it's your birthday, it's okay to let yourself enjoy yourself, even if it's just for a little while." She says and not trusting his voice Mike just nods and takes Donna's hand, and once he does she leads him back into the dining room, Jessica, Donna and Katrina following behind.

* * *

After a dinner where Jessica, Donna, Harvey and Katrina tried to get Mike to enjoy himself, something which they didn't really succeed at, Harvey, Donna and Katrina left leaving Jessica and Mike at home to undertake their traditional birthday movie night.

As he left the Pearson House Harvey had no intention of going home, but he was deciding to decide between two places, as there are two things he wants to do, both for Mike. After a little bit of debating Harvey decided to go with the smart option, rather than what he would really like to do, what he'd prefer to do, and so he drove to the DA's office.

"Well, well, well, Harvey Specter in my office this late on a Sunday night. You must want something." District Attorney Terrence Wolf says as Harvey walks into the man's office.

"I do, but this is something I think you're going to want to do." Harvey admits.

"I'm listening." Wolf says, very much doubting that.

"Trevor Evans, he was arrested today, being arranged in the morning. I'm here to ask you to personally prosecute him." Harvey reveals, saying the last thing Wolf was expecting.

"Why would I do that?" Wolf asks

"Because the person he's charged with attacking is someone who was an ADA for this office up until a few months ago, one of your own, and he now works for me." Harvey reveals,

"Mike Pearson-Ross." Wolf realises, looking surprised as he worked with Mike, knows how good he is which is why he was shocked when Mike made the jump to Pearson Hardman.

"If I could I would be prosecuting this guy myself, doing whatever it takes to make sure he suffers as much as possible for what he did, but I can't." Harvey admits, it being one of the only times, ever, he wishes he was still a prosecutor, "I'm here asking you, please Terrence, prosecute this yourself." Harvey admits as honestly Wolf is the only person who is currently at the DA's office who he feels is good enough to handle this.

"Okay." Wolf says, "I'll handle this myself, but I'm not doing this because you asked. I'm doing this because it's my job and because I've worked with Mike, and I know he deserves the best."

"Thank you." Harvey says, gratefully before leaving.

* * *

After a night of much sleep Harvey got up early to be exactly where he promised Mike he would be, Trevor's Arraignment. As he makes his way to where the hearing is going to be taking place Harvey isn't at all surprised to see Donna and Katrina waiting together.

"Is Wolf really trying this himself?" Katrina asks as soon as she sees Harvey, suspecting that he might have something to do with this.

"Yes, I went and saw him last night and asked him to." Harvey admits.

"Good." Donna says, sounding glad, "He's the only one who should be handling this."

"Yep." Katrina says in agreement, "Think Wolf is going to go for Remand?" she asks Harvey curious as she knows what she thinks, but she wants to know whether he agrees.

"He should." Harvey answers before he walks into the court room, Katrina and Donna right behind him and all three of them take seats in the gallery.

As Wolf walks in it is clear that he isn't at all surprised to see Harvey, Donna and Katrina together and as Trevor is brought in Harvey and Katrina both feel an overwhelming urge to get up and attack him, but as they both know that it will only make things harder for Mike they refrain. Though the fact that Trevor pleads not guilty makes them both, and Donna, completely furious.

"The people on bail?" The judge asks about two minutes after Trevor is brought in.

"The people request remand your honour." Wolf says, "Mr Evans is charged with a brutal crime where the victim is a former ADA. He has no ties to the community, no job, has a criminal record and was apprehended trying to leave the city, that makes him a flight risk." Wolf argues.

"Your honour for the crimes that my client remand seems over the top." The Defence attorney says, someone that Harvey knows is just from the public defender's office and so should be pretty easy for Wolf to beat, "He should be granted bail."

"The Defendant is heled without bail." The Judge orders, to the relief of Harvey, Donna and Katrina, and as soon as the three of them hear that they get up and head out of the court room.

"I'll see you both at the office. I've got to go tell Jessica and Mike what happened." Harvey says as they walk out.

"Okay." Donna says, "It's good that you get to tell them good news." She admits.

"Yeah, it is." Harvey confirms and while he goes in one direction Donna and Katrina go in another.

* * *

A little while after leaving Katrina and Donna Harvey is once more being shown into the living room of Jessica's house where Mike is waiting.

"What happened?" Mike asks the second he sees Harvey, once more preparing himself for bad news.

"Wolf requested Trevor be remanded and the judge granted that request." Harvey reveals, "He's not getting out."

"That's good, that's very good." Jessica says relieved.

"Wolf requested? The DA himself is prosecuting this?" Mike asks sounding surprised and Harvey nods, "Which one of you asked him to do that?" Mike asks, looking between his mother and Harvey, knowing that one of them did.

"I did." Harvey says, "He's the only person I could stand being the prosecutor on this." He admits.

"Thank you." Mike says gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." Harvey assures him, "I should get to the office, make sure Hardman isn't puling anything." He realises.

"You should too, Mom." Mike informs his mother.

"No, not today." Jessica tells her son.

"Mom, you can't stay off work as long as I'm off." Mike tells her.

"I can be off a little while." Jessica tells him, "Right now I'd prefer to be home with you." She tells her son.

"I know, and I'm so glad for that Mom, but the firm is important and the more time you take off the more time Hardman has to pull something." Mike says, not wanting to give Hardman a chance to pull something,

"I'm not going into work today, Mike. I've decided." Jessica tells her son.

"Then how about tomorrow." Mike suggests.

"Mike…." Jessica starts to say.

"What if I agree to go to see that counsellor this afternoon, then will you go back to work tomorrow?" Mike asks his mother, showing how much of a lawyer he is by making a deal as while he doesn't want his mom to risk losing the firm, he could also use some time alone.

"I'll consider it." Jessica says as the truth is she does want to go to the firm and make sure that Hardman isn't pulling anything, but she wants to be home with her son more.

"Good." Mike says relieved, "And talking about going back to work, I've decided when I'll go back."

"Mike…." Harvey starts to say, funnily enough in the exact tone Jessica used earlier.

"I'll take this week and next week off, then go back on the nineteenth. Most of my bruises will be heled by then." Mike explains to his mother and boss as what he wants most is to go back to work, but he doesn't want anyone other than those who have already seen him to see him how he currently is.

"We can discuss it in a few days." Jessica tells her son, once more not giving him a straight answer about that.

"I agree. You don't have to make this decision yet, Mike." Harvey tells him.

"I want to. It will help me knowing when I'll be going back." Mike admits.

"Like I said, we'll talk about this in a few days. Once you've had a bit more of a chance to heal." Jessica tells her son.

"Fine." Mike says, not sounding all that happy.

"I better go. I'll call if there is anything you need to know." Harvey says before getting up and leaving.

"So, what Star Trek are you up to?" Jessica asks her son curious, once Harvey has left.

"It's by the DVD player." Mike answers and Jessica goes and puts the right DVD on and together mother and son watch, both thinking about the conversation they just had.

* * *

Hours later, just like he agreed to, Mike is sitting in the office of the best trauma counsellor in NYC, a woman in her late forties, by the name of Doctor Billie Jenkins, and honestly if he didn't know how connected his mother was Mike would be amazed that she managed to get him an appointment on such short notice.

"If you want to just sit in silence, that's okay, but talking can help too." Doctor Jenkins tells Mike after he has been sitting in silence for about ten minutes.

"I have a photographic memory." Mike reveals, "I remember everything that's ever happened to me, everything I've ever read, everything I've ever seen."

"So, you remember the entire attack." The Doctor Jenkins realises.

"Yeah, but I also remember everything Trevor ever was to me." Mike admits, "I've been trying to figure out when he changed, when he became the person who could do this to me, why I didn't see it coming." Mike says, guilt clear in his voice, as not only does he think he should have seen it coming he is also sure that it would have never happened if he didn't send Trevor that letter.

"You blame yourself." Doctor Jenkins realises.

"My Mom, my best friend, even my boss who only meet him once before now, all told me that I needed to cut ties with Trevor, and for so long I didn't listen, but then I sent him a letter." Mike reveals, "If I hadn't…."

"Blaming yourself will not do any good. It's not your fault Mike." Doctor Jenkins says, "Trevor made his own decisions, he chose to do this to you." She says, "Let's talk about what happened." She says, "When did you realise it was Trevor?"

"I just got home, I was texting Katrina, my best friend, and I heard footsteps. I turned, saw Trevor. He looked furious, he punched me." Mike reveals, stumbling over the words, "Something was different. I've seen him angry before, but not like that." He admits, "I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept saying that I was his, that I would always be his, and I was going to learn what that means. I tried to get away, he just kept attacking me…." Mike reveals, as the memories of what happened start to come back in full force.

"Mike, I need you to focus on my voice." Doctor Jenkins says, realising what happened, "You're not back there. You're in my office, you're safe. It's Doctor Jenkins. You're on my couch. Trevor's not here." She says, and slowly Mike's eyes become more focused.

"I'm okay." Mike says after a few minutes.

"Does that happen often?" Doctor Jenkins asks as she knows that was a pretty serious flashback, though by the look on Mike's face she would have to say that it must not be uncommon.

"Sometimes." Mike admits, "I remember everything, the pain, the smell, everything he said, everything he did." Mike reveals, tears coming to his un-swollen eye, "He used to protect me, used to help me, I trusted him, even when I knew I shouldn't." Mike says, pain coming to his voice, "After what happened last time I saw him I wasn't going to ever see him again." Mike reveals, saying something he hasn't told anyone, except for the detectives as he felt they needed to know about the letter, "I realised Mom and Katrina were right. I wrote him a letter telling him that." Mike reveals, "I did this, if I didn't write the letter…"

"Mike, this wasn't your fault." Doctor Jenkins once more repeats, "Why'd you write the letter?"

"An old friend got me his address in Montana." Mike reveals, "I didn't know what I was going to do when he first gave it to me. I kept thinking about it, kept thinking about him." Mike explains, "I realises that Mom, and Katrina and even Harvey, were right and that I shouldn't see him again." Mike admits, "I wasn't sure how he'd react to a letter like that. I thought maybe he'd be angry, but I never thought he would do this." Mike admits, "I loved him once, and he betrayed me, he….." Mike says, trailing off, not being able to say the words.

"Say it Mike." Doctor Jenkins says, handing over a box of tissues, "Saying it is the first step."

"He raped me." Mike says, forcing the words out, and the second he does he breaks down.

* * *

It has been hours since Mike broke down in Doctor Jenkins' office and even though he is exhausted Mike is sitting on the couch, with his mother, watching Stark Trek, and as he does Mike realises that he feels completely safe, and he realises that there is something he doesn't want to keep in anymore, and his mother is the person he wants to tell.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Mike tells his mother.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, turning to look at him.

"The day Hardman revealed my secret to the firm, I wrote a letter to Trevor." Mike reveals, stuttering over his name, and even though she wants to Jessica doesn't say anything to that, "I told him that we'd never be together again, that he should stay in Montana." Mike reveals, "That's why he did this. It was my fault."

"Mike, no." Jessica says, moving closer her son as she feels anger at Trevor growing, "You didn't make him do this to you, he choose to. You did what you had to do for you. He did this, not your actions. This wasn't your fault; you didn't deserve it." Jessica says, stressing the last words.

"But…." Mike starts to say.

"But nothing." Jessica tells him, "This wasn't your fault, and I will remind you of that every day if I have to." Jessica tells her son before hugging him tightly, doing the only thing she can think to do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mike is fast asleep in her bed and Jessica is just standing in her son's doorway, watching him, and as she does she can't help but think about everything Trevor did to him and how Mike is blaming himself because of that bastard and as she thinks about that Jessica just feels her anger grow and so she comes to a decision.

Closing Mike's door Jessica pulls out her phone and calls one of her contacts.

"Hello." Katrina answers after a few rings.

"Katrina it's Jessica. I need you to come and stay with Mike for a little while." Jessica reveals.

"Sure, why?" Katrina ask.

"I'm going to go have a few words with Trevor." Jessica says before hanging up, and heading on her room planning on heading out before Katrina arrives, knowing that she doesn't have to worry as she gave Katrina a key, just in case, after Mike was realised from the hospital.

* * *

Not long after she left the house Jessica arrives at Rikers Island, honestly she isn't sure what she is going to do, or say, to Trevor, all she knows is that she has to do something.

As she walks towards the jail Jessica is so focused on what she is going to do that she doesn't even hear footsteps, not until she hears,

"Don't do this, Jessica." And she turns to see the last person she expected to see, Harvey.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asks confused.

"Donna was with Katrina when you called, she called me." Harvey reveals, "And as much as I would love to personally make that guy pay for what he did to Mike, as much as I would love to let you, we both know that you can't go in there."

"I don't care." Jessica says, starting to walk, but Harvey hurries forward and stops her.

"Jessica if you do what I think you're going to do then you're going to risk the defence using this for their advantage." Harvey reminds him, honestly he would very much like to beat Trevor to a pulp with his bare hands, but he knows he can't, at least not until after the trial, "He's being heled without bail right now, he can't hurt Mike, but you doing this could get him bail, or worst you doing something to him could be used to get him acquitted." Harvey tells her, hating that he has to be the rational one as he doesn't want to be relational right now, he wants to make Trevor pay for hurting Mike, he wants to make him hurt.

"He hurt my son, Harvey. In the worst way." Jessica says sadly, "I want him to pay, I want him to suffer." She says angrily.

"He will." Harvey tells her, "I've seen Wolf's case, it's solid." Harvey says, "Think about Mike, Jessica, he needs your right now, and he wouldn't want you to do this." Harvey says, going for the low blow but he wants to try something to get through to Jessica.

"He's hurting so much, Harvey. He's blaming himself because he didn't see who Trevor is, because he sent a letter telling Trevor that they'll never be together again, that he should stay in Montana. It killing me to see him like this, I can't do nothing." Jessica tells her protégé, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm not telling you to do nothing, Jessica." Harvey says, having been surprised about a mention of a letter, but he knows that it's not the time to ask about it, "I'm telling you to trust the legal system that you love, that you've dedicated your life to upholding. I'll telling you to be there for your son." He explains, "Go home, Jessica, be with Mike, he's what matters most right now." Harvey says, doing the only thing he can think of to get through to Jessica, and Jessica gives a small, hesitant nod.

"I'll drive you home." Harvey says as Jessica sent home her driver and instead of heading towards the prison Harvey leaves Jessica away.

* * *

A little while Jessica is back home and Harvey and Katrina have both left. On her way to bed Jessica goes to her son's room where she walks over to his bed. Standing next to her son Jessica leans down and places a gentle kiss on his head.

"I love you, Mike." Jessica tells her son, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this." She tells her son before watching him for a few minutes then heading to bed, knowing, even though she doesn't want to admit it, that Harvey was right, attacking Trevor isn't the answer, helping Mike is.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

It has been a little over a week since Mike had his first session with Doctor Jenkins, since Jessica attempted to go make Trevor pay, but was stopped by Harvey, and after spending another day home with her son Jessica returned to work, but she, Donna, and Katrina have been taking turns checking in on Mike, and even Harvey has made excuses to come by the house, though to Mike's disappointment none of them will let him do work.

Since his first session with Doctor Jenkins Mike has gone a few times to see her, even though it isn't easy for him he has been talking about what happened, and because of that he is pretty sure that he is having less flashbacks and less nightmares.

Ever since Mike's been off work Harvey has been managing all his work on his own, but after the morning he has Harvey knows that he needs some help, and as much as he wants to he knows he can't call Mike in, and so he has decided to take Mike's advice and ask the one person who can do some work for him.

Arriving back at the firm after a meeting Harvey doesn't go straight to his office, instead he goes to Katrina's.

"Harvey." Katrina says surprised as he walks in, honestly she was pretty sure that he didn't even know where her office was.

"Katrina." Harvey says as he closes the door behind her, "I know you mainly work for Louis, but I need you to do something for me, and Louis and Hardman cannot know that you're doing it." Harvey informs her, knowing that he doesn't have to explain why that is.

"What do you need?" Katrina asks, looking up at him.

"Travis Tanner is accusing me of fraud." Harvey reveals, it not even registering that that name will likely mean nothing to Katrina.

"Travis Tanner? Mike told me about him. Wouldn't accusing you of fraud be completely hypocritical?" Katrina asks, remembering what Mike told her.

"It would, he doesn't care." Harvey reveals, "Four years ago I had a case Randall v CM, I won. Tanner's claiming that I buried evidence and he has a memo, that I never saw, that would have been a smoking gun for the other side." Harvey explains.

"So you need me to go through the boxes and see if there is anything you missed?" Katrina asks, catching on to Harvey's line of thinking.

"I didn't miss anything." Harvey says, completely believing that, "I need you to tell me what's not in there." He explains.

"I can do that." Katrina assures him and Harvey nods and heads to the door, "Harvey." Katrina says before he can leave and Harvey turns back around, "Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because Mike trusts you." Harvey simply says before leaving, trying not to think about how much he would like Mike to be helping him on this, but because he knows that Mike can't, because he knows Mike has to heal, Katrina's his second, and only other, choice.

* * *

At the house, trying not to go completely insane due to boredom Mike is watching Star Trek while writing in a journal. Honestly he really didn't like the idea of writing down what happened to him when Doctor Jenkins first suggested it, but he has found that it helps him after having really bad nightmares.

Even though he isn't sure whether he is ready to be around a lot of people, especially people who don't know everything that happened and will be wondering, Mike is determine to let his mother agree to him going back to work on Monday as he is pretty sure that if he doesn't go back to work soon he is going to start to get worse instead of improving.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Katrina talked to Harvey and ever since she has been in the file room with Donna searching through Harvey's old files to find, or not find, something.

"Did you find what you're not looking for?" Donna asks Katrina as she moves past her.

"No, did you find what you're not looking for?" Katrina asks curious.

"Nope." Donna answers as she starts to look in another box, "Oh, my, god it's so stuffy in here. How does Mike handle spending as much time as he does in here?" She asks curious.

"I don't know; I've been asking him that for weeks." Katrina admits.

"And been giving him crap about it." Donna comments.

"Of course." Katrina answers, but before she can say more there is a knock on the door, "Kevin, trusts and estates?" Katrina asks Donna, trying to guess who it is.

"No, it's too meek. It's gotta be a woman." Donna comments, "Who is it?" Donna calls.

"Harold. I need a stapler."

"I was right." Donna says, giving Katrina a look.

"There are files everywhere. If we don't do something he's going to be suspicious." Katrina says concerned.

"Pop a couple of buttons and mess your hair." Donna suggests as she messes her own hair, being glad that Katrina is wearing top and skirt otherwise they could have never pulled this off.

"I love the way you think." Katrina says with a grin, recently she has started spending a lot of time with Donna and the two of them have started to become pretty good friends.

"I know." Donna says with a grin, "Come in." Donna says and Harold walks in and the second he does he looks completely shocked, "Hi, Harold, honey." Donna comments.

"Is this why it says, "Do not enter?" Harold asks shocked.

"We're kind of busy in here. Do you mind if, um." Donna says, clearing her throat, "You know, you just don't bother us anymore?" Donna asks and Katrina really has to admire her acting ability.

"Sure. No problem." Harold says before hurrying out.

"Yeah, he didn't notice the files." Donna notes.

"You're brilliant." Katrina says with a smile, "And I've got to go because otherwise I'll be late for Louis's settlement conference." Katrina says before hurrying out of the file room, fixing her clothes as she goes.

* * *

After leaving Donna in the file room Katrina went to join Louis in the settlement conference for the case they are currently working, and once that was finished Katrina has made her way to Harvey's office, arriving just as Daniel Hardman was leaving.

"Um, I think I didn't find something." Katrina informs Harvey.

"Let me not have it then." Harvey requests and Katrina walks over to his table and sits down.

"During the two years before our car was manufactured, there was this mid-level quality control manager named Sarah Layton, who wrote several reports on other CM car models but never on ours." Katrina explains to Harvey.

"So she's not relevant to our case." Harvey comments, honestly having expected something better.

"It would appear that way, but after May 5th, 2006, she never wrote another report ever again. That's kind of a coincidence, isn't it? That on the exact date that our car went into production, she disappeared from CM's records?" Katrina asks, having looked into specific details as she knows that that is what Mike would have done.

"She could've just been fired." Harvey suggests.

"Never filed for unemployment." Harvey answers.

"Could've quit."

"No exit interview."

"Permanent unpaid leave." Harvey reveals.

"Gets out of any records. And nothing to tie her to our car. She wrote that memo." Katrina explains.

"Very smart." Harvey realises.

"Thank you." Katrina comments.

"I meant them, not you."

"I'm pretty sure that the fact that I found it makes me even smarter." Katrina admits, "And before you say anything you better be nice to me because I know where she lives." Katrina reveals, having heard enough from Mike to know that Harvey is about to make a comment.

"Where who lives?" Louis asks, walking into the room.

"Mike's grandmother. Jessica said she wants to meet me, wants to meet people in Mike's life after what happened." Harvey lies, it being the first lie he can think off, though if it was Mike who was in the room he would have come up with a very different excuse.

"Oh." Louis mutters, "Deposition tomorrow, be ready." Louis tells Katrina before leaving.

"Give me the address and tell Donna to hurry up. I'm taken to the world down here." Harvey says, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Harvey, there is one problem." Katrina realises, "If this woman was involved in the original cover-up she's not gonna want to talk to a lawyer who isn't on her side anymore." Katrina points out.

"Well, I better thing of something on my way down there." Harvey comments before leaving, honestly having missing the banter he would have had with Mike, though to tell the truth in the last week he's been missing everything about Mike.

* * *

Hours later Jessica is arriving home and as soon as she walks into the house she smells something good and so she heads to the kitchen where she finds Mike cooking a feat that is pretty impressive when Mike only has one good hand.

"What you making?" Jessica asks her son curious.

"Pasta." Mike comments, "I'm pretty sure it's the only thing I could make right now." Mike admits.

"How were you today? How's your pain?" Jessica asks her son.

"Getting better." Mike admits, "I only took my medication at lunch, I didn't need it any other time." Mike explains.

"That's good." Jessica tells her son, sounding glad about that, "How was your appointment with Doctor Jenkins?" Jessica asks.

"It was okay." Mike says with a shrug, honestly not wanting to talk about it, "What's going on at the office?"

"Nothing much, except…." Jessica starts to say, then trails off, not sure whether she should say what going on with Harvey as she is pretty sure that it will make Mike want to work.

"Except what, Mom?" Mike asks curious.

"Travis Tanner is accusing Harvey off fraud." Jessica reveals.

"What! Tanner, since when is he back?" Mike asks shocked.

"Since now." Jessica reveals, "He's reopened one of Harvey's old cases, said he has a memo that Harvey buried."

"Harvey would never do that!" Mike says passionately.

"I know that, Mike, but it doesn't look good." Jessica explains, "Donna and Katrina are helping, but they haven't been able to find the memo."

"I need to go back to work tomorrow. I need to help." Mike argues.

"No." Jessica tells her son.

"Mom, I have to help Harvey." Mike objects.

"You're still healing." Jessica tells her son, "Harvey can manage without your help for a few more days." Jessica tells her son, "I'm still not sure that you going back Monday is a good idea, it might be too soon, but I know for sure that you can't go back to work tomorrow. I'm not going to allow it, not as your mother or your boss." Jessica tells her son.

"Fine." Mike says, sounding annoyed, "But I'm definitely going to work Monday." Mike says as a lot of his bruises have started to heal and he can even see out both eyes again, "Dinner's ready." Mike comments, after a brief moment of silence.

"I'll get plates." Jessica says and before too long mother and son are sitting down and eating together, it being clear that mike is a little annoyed with his mother.

* * *

Two days have passed since Harvey asked Katrina to work for both him and Louis, and judging by the conversation she just had with the man Katrina is sure that Louis is getting suspicious about what is going on and in her time at Pearson Hardman Katrina has realised that a suspicious Louis isn't a good thing.

Which is exactly why Katrina is waiting by the elevators for Harvey.

"We've got a problem." Katrina tells Harvey as soon as he steps of the elevators.

"What now?' Harvey asks torn between annoyed and concerned.

"Louis, he knows you're' hiding something." Katrina explains as they walk.

"That's not a problem, because if everything goes like I expect there won't be anything to hide." Harvey reveals.

"That's good. I've worked with Louis long enough to know he won't stop looking if he thinks something is being hid from him." Katrina admits.

"You really like working with him, don't you?" Harvey asks, a little surprised by that.

"Yeah, I do." Katrina confirms.

"So, I've got no chance of getting you to work for me." Harvey jokes.

"Please, we both know that the only associate you want to work with all the time is Mike, and he's coming back Monday." Katrina tells Harvey.

"So he is still coming back Monday?" Harvey asks, trying to hide how happy that makes him, though he is a little concerned that it will be too soon, "Jessica hasn't gotten him to change his mind?"

"Not as far as I know." Katrina responds, "Last time I talked to him about it he was pretty determine." Katrina admits as they continue to walk and they walk into Harvey's office where they find Louis sitting on the couch.

"Where's your gatekeeper? Any Tom, Dick, or Harry can just waltz right in." Louis comments as Katrina walks across the room.

"Well, I don't see any Toms or Harrys here, but…" Harvey starts to say.

"Okay, can we just please cut the small talk and you let me know what I'm not privy to?" Louis asks

"I don't know what imaginary world you're skipping through right now, Louis, but you're there all by yourself." Harvey says as he walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Right. So first your meeting with Katrina, then Donna's not at her desk for days. You think that I don't know that there's a power struggle going on between Jessica and Hardman?" Louis asks and Harvey doesn't answer, "Harvey, look, I admit that I haven't always been, um, well-behaved, but I can help you on this. You just gotta trust me." Louis comments.

"Louis, go away." Harvey says annoyed and Louis gets up and heads out of the room, leaving Harvey and Katrina.

"That was harsh." Katrina comments.

"You're kidding me?" Harvey asks annoyed.

"Look, I might be out of line here, but he came in here hat in hand." Katrina comments.

"Have you met him?" Harvey asks as Katrina walks over and sits down across from him, "This guy gets one whiff of what we've been hiding from Hardman, I guarantee you it's his office he's in, not mine."

"I know; we can't trust him." Katrina says with a sigh as she's come to realises that, "Over the past few weeks I've seen a lot of different sides of Louis, and I've seen that all he wants is to be you." Katrina reveals.

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" Harvey asks with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Harvey." Katrina tells him.

"Well, I'm sorry. That's just pathetic." Harvey comments.

"I think it's more complicated than that. I think…." Katrina starts to say, but before she can say more Harvey's phone starts to ring.

"Harvey Specter." Harvey answers.

"Harvey, it's Lawrence Kemp. Give 'em what they want." Lawrence says.

"Good."

"Is that it?" Lawrence asks.

"You want a medal?" Harvey asks annoyed.

"For what it's worth, I never meant to put your reputation on the line, and the memo never crossed my desk." Lawrence reveals.

"Goodbye, Lawrence." Harvey says before hanging up.

"They're settling?" Katrina asks once Harvey hangs up, "You wanted that?"

"Wanted it? I goddamn orchestrated it." Harvey reveals, "CM pays what they should have in the first place."

"And the suit against us goes away." Katrina realises.

"And Daniel Hardman's none the wiser." Harvey reveals, "Where the hell's Donna?"

"She's' in the file room. Hasn't found that document." Katrina reveals, knowing that because she's checked in on Donna several times.

"There is no document." Harvey says, a look of realisation coming to his face.

"So you believe him?" Katrina asks, a little surprised by that.

"Not really. I just remember who we're dealing with." Harvey says before getting up and walking out of his office, leaving Katrina who leaves herself a few moments later.

* * *

A few hours later, after what feels like a very long day, Jessica is only just arriving home. As she hears the TV on Jessica heads to the living room where she finds her son sitting on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn and a beer, watching TV.

Seeing the sight Jessica takes off her shoes and walks over and sits next to her son, stealing some of the popcorn.

"Bad day?" Mike asks concerned.

"Yep." Jessica confirms, "Tanner's still coming after Harvey and Hardman found out that we were keeping the whole thing from him."

"That's not good." Mike realises, looking concerned.

"No, it's not." Jessica tells her son, "it's going to be a rough few weeks, with Harvey in the line of fire, are you sure you want to come back now?" Jessica asks her son.

"Harvey being in the line of fire makes me want to come back even more." Mike reveals, and under normal circumstances Jessica would question her son about that statement, but with everything else she needs to address she lets it slide, "Most of my bruising is gone, all of my stiches have been removed, and it's mainly just my ribs and arm that are hurting, and that pain I can handle without medication." Mike tells his mother, "It's time, Mom. I want to go back to work."

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, with a sigh, not sounding all that happy about it, but she is pretty sure that forcing Mike to take more time off won't end well.

"That's not the only thing I'm ready for." Mike admits, causing his Mom to turn to look at him, "I want to go back to my apartment."

"Mike…." Jessica starts to say, thinking that is a really bad idea.

"I know you won't like the idea, but If I'm going back to work then I need things to start to go back to normal." Mike admits, "It's no longer a crime scene and I know that you had guys in there to clean everything and replace anything broken, including the bed, and I think I'm ready. I can't stay here forever."

"You could if you want." Jessica tells her son.

"No, I can't, and you know it." Mike tells her.

"Well you don't have to go back there; I'll buy you a new apartment." Jessica tells her son, her offer being completely serious.

"I don't want a new place, I loved my apartment." Mike admits, "He took so much from me that night, I'm not going to let him take my home too."

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Mike." Jessica tells her son, trying to think of a way to stop him.

"I know, but it's what I'm going to do." Mike tells her, "I think I'll move back on Sunday." He tells his mother.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, though she intends to spend the next few days trying to convince her son not to do this, and the two of them drift into silence as they watch what Mike is watching.

* * *

Two days have passed since Mike told his mother that he was going to move back to his apartment ever since then Jessica has tried, several times, to convince Mike that it was a bad idea, but he has hasn't given in.

Having come with her son to his apartment Jessica is standing next to him as he stands in the doorway of his apartment, looking at the place with wide eyes.

"I told you, you don't have to come back here." Jessica tells her son, "If you really feel that you have to live alone I'll get you another place, pay for everything, I meant it when I said that." Jessica tells her son, thinking that it is a horrible idea.

"And I meant what I said." Mike says, stepping into the apartment, "I'm not going to let him take this from me." Mike says and even though the apartment makes him remember every second of what happened he is determine not to let that overwhelm him, "I'll be okay, Mom." Mike assures her, not overly sure whether he is lying or not.

"If you're not your room is always there, and you can call me any time." Jessica tells her son, having a bad feeling about this, "I've arranged and paid for a car service for you for the next seven weeks. I put the number in your new phone." Jessica reveals.

"I don't need a car service." Mike objects.

"Yes, you do. You can't ride your bike with your arm in a cast." Jessica tells him.

"Actually…" Mike starts to say.

"Let me rephrase that, you will not ride your bike when you're in a cast." Jessica tells her son, "In fact." She says, before turning to where Mike keeps his bike and getting it, "Your bike is coming with me."

"Mom…" Mike starts to object.

"Mike, if I leave your bike here you will ride it, and that won't end well." Jessica tells her son, "Are you completely sure that you're going to be okay here?" Jessica asks concerned.

"I'm not sure I can answer that yet, but I want to give it a try." Mike says, "How about we order pizza, and watch a movie and I can see how things feel." Mike suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jessica says and both she and Mike head over to the couch, Jessica knowing that if she had her way then Mike would never spend another night in this apartment while Mike knows that as hard as it is he has to try living at his place, as it's something he needs to do, for himself.

* * *

A few hours later Jessica has, quiet reluctantly, left her son, and Mike is his apartment alone. Everywhere he looks Mike remembers what Trevor did to him, and where he did them, but he also remembers the good times he had in the apartment, and even though it is incredible difficult to do so Mike is trying to remember the good rather than the bad.

Becoming tired Mike decides to head to bed, but the closer he gets to his new bed, the more the bad memories come to the front of his mind.

"No, you are not taking this from me." Mike says out loud, not caring about how crazy it may make him sound, "He's not here." Mike says out loud, "He's in jail. I'm safe. They're just memories. Memories can't hurt me." Mike says, trying something that Doctor Jenkins suggested he try when he has flashbacks.

Pausing for a few minutes Mike takes several deep breaths, repeating to himself, that they're just memories, that they can't hurt him, before taking the last few steps to his new bed. As he climbs into the new bedding the memories of what happened come back to Mike in full force.

"Focus on something else." Mike says, remembering another tactic that Doctor Jenkins suggested, and as he does he forces himself to re-play his birthday dinner in his head, and once he does that he remembers time he spent with Katrina, and his Mom, and Harvey, and even Donna and then, a lot quicker than he was expecting, Mike has falls off to sleep.

* * *

Having been only woken by one nightmare, which he was able to get to sleep again after, Mike got up even earlier than usual and headed into work, reluctantly using the car service as he had no other way.

As he makes his way towards the elevators Mike can feel himself becoming more self-conscious as while most of his bruising has heled his eye and nose are both still slightly yellow and the black cast on his arm is hard not to notice.

In the last two weeks Mike has only seen Jessica, Donna, Harvey and Katrina from the firm, and they all know the truth. They all know what to do and what not to do around him, they know how to act, and while Mike is very glad off that fact, he really doesn't want anyone else to know, he can't help but worry about how he'll react if someone who doesn't know does something he isn't expecting.

As he gets closer to the elevators Mike sees a familiar person waiting and he realises that he is about to find out just how he reacts to people other than those he is closest to.

"Good morning Louis." Mike says as he walks closer to the older man.

"Mike." Louis says, turning around to face him, "You're back, that's great." He says and Mike is surprised to realise that it sounds like he is telling the truth, "You're in a cast." Louis says surprised, deciding not to mention the bruising that is still clearly on Mike's face, but the cast is hard not to mention.

"Yeah, for another seven weeks." Mike says as they step into the elevator, "But I can still work."

"Good, that's good." Louis says, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah." Mike says, and then he remembers something, "Thank you for the card, Louis. Katrina gave it to me, it was really nice." Mike admits.

"You're welcome." Louis responds, "Like I said, I'm glad you're back." He responds as the two of them step out of the elevator and go their separate directions.

"Thanks Louis."

A little while later Mike arrives at the bullpen and honestly he is glad that so early as none of the other associates have arrived yet. Once he puts his bag down at his desk Mike realises that he really doesn't want to wait for the other associates to arrive and so heads to the room of documents that need to be shredded, grabs a box, and heads to the file room.

When he walks into the file room Mike is surprised that he isn't the only one who is going to do some shredding so early.

"You know that paper doesn't put itself in the machine, right." Mike comments.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Donna asks, turning to look at him.

"Me? You're the one that looks like you're burying a dead body." Mike comments confused about why Donna is acting the way she is.

"It's six in the morning. I come in here to shred in peace, and you walk in and scare the crap out of me." Donna comments.

"I'm sorry, 'shred in peace'?" Mike asks, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this machine is?" Donna asks.

"Okay, I'm sorry. If you want, I can help. I'm actually hear to do some shredding myself." Mike reveals.

"You know what? Never mind. You've ruined the whole thing." Donna says heading to the door, and leaving Mike in confusion but once she reaches the door she pauses and turns around, "I'm really glad you're back, Mike." Donna tells him, completely meaning that, with a supportive smile.

"I'm glad to be back." Mike says as Donna leaves.

* * *

A little while after Mike started to shred in the file room Harvey and Jessica are both arriving at the firm.

"Did Mike decide not to come back today?" Harvey asks Jessica as he was expecting Mike to be with Jessica and it happens to be the only reason he is at the firm so early, so he can't help but feel disappointed when he doesn't see the younger Pearson.

"No, he did." Jessica tells him, as they walk towards the elevators, "But he also decided to move back to his apartment last night." Jessica reveals.

"You're kidding." Harvey says, sounding completely shocked, and angry as he can't believe that Mike would ever consider going back to that place after what happened, he doesn't ever want to step foot in that apartment again and he wasn't the one who was attacked.

"I wish I was." Jessica admits, "I told him I'd by him a new place, pay for everything, but he said he wasn't going to let Trevor take his home from him." Jessica explains, "I don't know how it went or whether he's okay. All I know is that the car service that I arranged for him while he is in a cast has already picked him up and brought him here." Jessica explains.

"Which means he's ready to work and probably waiting for me, good." Harvey comments and Jessica is about to comment about how happy Harvey seems about that fact, when Harvey starts to speak again, "What times the meeting with Alison Holt?"

"This afternoon." Jessica reveals.

"Are we seriously going to hire someone Hardman suggested?" Harvey asks.

"We're going to meet with her, and decide where to go from there." Jessica informs, "I need you to keep an open mind about this Harvey."

"I will, I swear." Harvey says.

"Right." Jessica says, not overly sure she believes him.

* * *

"Six thirty am and Mike Pearson-Ross is already in the file room." Katrina says as she walks into the file room and sees Mike.

"I wanted to avoid seeing the other associates." Mike reveals as he starts to shred the last of the papers he has to shred.

"Good call." Katrina tells him, walking over, "How'd your bad idea turn out?" she asks curious.

"It was hard, but I managed." Mike admits.

"Mike, you know you don't have to prove anything to anyone." Katrina tells him, "You don't have to live there anymore. Your Mom said that she'd get you a new place, and I think it will be good for you if you take her up on that offer." She explains as with Mike's memory, and what happened she is pretty sure that staying in that apartment will just be torture for him.

"I appreciate your concern, I appreciate Mom's concern, but if I need to do this Katrina, I need to try to get past this. Moving will be letting him take something else for me, and I can't allow that." Mike tells his best friend.

"That's not true, Mike. Moving will be putting your mental health first. I know you'll remember what happened no matter where you are, but at a new place it won't be as quiet as bad." Katrina says, knowing that because she and Mike have talked in detail about his memory.

"I don't see it like that, and I have to go see Harvey." Mike says before walking to the door.

"Mike. Dinner tonight?" Katrina suggests before he can get to the door.

"Sure." Mike responds before walking out, leaving his best friend in the file room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Mike walks into Harvey's office Harvey isn't there and so he walks over to Harvey's vinyl and just starts looking. Mike has only been looking for a few minutes when he hears footsteps and he turns to see Harvey walking in.

"Good, you're here." Harvey tells him, as he walks in, closing the door behind him, "I need you to get caught up on everything to do with CM and what Tanner has done." He tells Mike.

"Got it." Mike says, starting to head to the door.

"Hang on, Mike. There is something else we need to talk about." Harvey says and Mike pauses and turns around, "Sit down." Harvey says and Mike walks over and sits on the chair, and Harvey walks over and sits down across from him, "I got a call from Wolf this morning, he offered Trevor a deal, and…."

"He refused it because he wants to go to trial, because he wants to put me through it." Mike finishes, "I know." Mike comments, "I figured that's what he was going to do."

"You did?" Harvey asks, sounding slightly surprised

"I've spent a lot of time with a therapist in the last two weeks, and she's been helping me, not only with what happened that night, but with working though other memories of him, helping me see what was really going on, what he was really doing." Mike explains, causing Harvey to realise that Mike isn't saying Trevor's name, "A trial gives him another chance to control my life, to make me suffer by making everything he did to me public. I've realised that our entire relationship was him trying to control me, using me, this is another chance for him to do this." Mike reveals, talking more about what has happened in therapy than he has said to anyone.

"That's not the only thing a trial is." Harvey tells Mike, "It's a chance to make Trevor pay for what he did to you, that's what you should focus on." Harvey says, honestly even though he stopped Jessica from doing the exact same thing he is seriously tempted to Rikers and kick Trevor's ass himself.

"I'll try." Mike tells him and the two of them drift into silence as Harvey tries to figure out the right way to say what he needs to say.

"So, you moved back into your apartment?" Harvey asks, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"Let me guess you think it's a bad idea too." Mike comments, not at all surprised.

"I just don't understand why you would go back there." Harvey admits.

"It doesn't matter where I live Harvey, I'll still remember every detail of that night, every second of the time I spent in pain waiting to be found." Mike reveals and Harvey feels overwhelming guilt, still feeling that he should have found Mike sooner, "He took everything from me that night…. He broke me, and I couldn't stop him." Mike says, pain in his voice as tears come to his eyes and honestly Harvey would like to pull Mike into his arms, protect him, and never let him go, but he refrains, with great difficulty, "I couldn't stop anything he did, I couldn't control anything, but what I can control is where I live." Mike explains, "I choose to live in the apartment I love, I choose not to let him take my home from me too. I don't know if it's a good idea, I don't know if I'll keep living there, I just know that I need to try to." Mike tells Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says, getting up and moving closer to Mike, "But he didn't break you, Mike. He hurt you and he betrayed you, but you haven't let him break you." Harvey tells him, "You've kept going, you've kept living, kept fighting, that's not you being broken, Mike, that's you refusing to be." Harvey tells him, sounding amazed by him.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, feeling touched by Harvey's words.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Harvey tells him, "Now, enough talking, it's time for you to get to work."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Mike says before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Mike." Harvey says, stopping him before he can leave, "If you need time to go see your therapist take what you need, just tell Donna when and how long." He requests.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says gratefully before leaving, though he is honestly not sure that he will take Harvey up on that offer.

* * *

Instead of heading straight to his desk to work Mike makes his way to Rachel's office as honestly he would prefer to get this over with rather than waiting all day for her to find him, maybe when he's not prepared not to react negatively.

"Hey." Mike says from the doorway of Rachel's office, where she is sitting at her desk.

"Mike!" Rachel says happily, getting up and hurrying towards him, planning on hugging him which Mike was expecting, but as he wasn't expecting Rachel to hurry towards him he can't help but raise his hands to protect himself and as Rachel gets closer he moves back.

"Please, don't." Mike says when Rachel throws her arms around him.

"Mike?" Rachel asks surprised and completely confused, as she removes her arms from a tense Mike.

"I…. got to go." Mike says before running out of the office as fast as he can, not overly sure where he is going to go, but knowing that he has to get away as can feel a flashback coming in full force as terror rises inside of him, though neither reaction was caused by the hug as he was expecting it, what he wasn't expecting is Rachel hurrying towards him, and now he cannot control what that is doing to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

After Mike hurried out of her office Rachel knows exactly what she has to do and she goes running too,

"DONNA." Rachel calls as she goes running towards her.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Donna asks concerned.

"Mike just came to my office. I hurried towards him and hugged him, and he freaked out. He raised his hands to protect himself, looked terrified, and he went running out of my office. I don't know where he went." Rachel explains, "What did I do?" she asks worried.

"Something you didn't know was a bad idea." Donna admits, concern in her voice, "Thanks for telling me, you might as well go back to your office."

"Are you sure? Isn't there something I can do?" Rachel asks.

"No, there's not." Donna tells her, knowing that the last thing Mike needs is someone who doesn't know the truth trying to help.

"Okay." Rachel says and heads back towards her office, as she does Harvey walks out of his.

"I take it you heard all that?" Donna asks Harvey as his door was open so she figures he did.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms, "Call Katrina, tell her what happened, see if he's with her. Then check the file room. I'll go tell Jessica." He says, trying to keep the worry out of his voice as he heads towards Jessica's office.

* * *

When he first leaves Rachel's office Mike isn't sure where he is going, and he doesn't care about the fact that people are looking at him as he runs past, but as he runs Mike realises that he is near his mom's office and as he sees that she is alone, working at her desk he runs in and runs over to the corner where he sits in the corner and puts his knees to his chest.

"Mike?" Jessica asks worried, but her son doesn't respond and so he gets up and walks over to her son, moving slowly as she knows that Mike doesn't react well to people moving quickly towards him, "Mike, what happened?" Jessica asks as she squats in front of her son and as she does she recognizes the sings of Mike having a flashback, and so she isn't at all surprised when Mike doesn't say anything, "Mike, you're okay. You're not there." Jessica tells her son about a minute later.

"Jessica, Mike's….." Harvey starts to say walking in then he realises what is going on, "Right here." He realises, walking over, moving slowly even though he would like to hurry to Mike as he knows that Mike doesn't react when to people moving quickly.

"Do you know what happened?" Jessica asks as Harvey walks over, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Rachel, she hurried over to him to hug him." Harvey explains.

"Shit." Jessica says worried, though she knows that that will help her, and Harvey, be able to help Mike, "Mike, listen to my voice, focus on it. You're in my office. Harvey and I are here. He's not. You're safe." Jessica tells her son, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her son as she learnt the hard way that when he is in this state he doesn't react well to being touch.

"Nothing you're seeing is happening, there just memories." Harvey says, "Come back to us, Mike." Harvey requests, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

For the next few minutes Jessica and Harvey just watch Mike and as they do they slowly recognize the signs of Mike coming back from his flashbacks.

"Mom…. Harvey…" Mike says, looking between them.

"Yeah, we're here, Mike. You're okay." Jessica tells her son, and for the next couple of minutes Mike starts to calm himself more.

"I can't believe that happened." Mike says, sounding annoyed with himself, "I prepared myself for Rachel hugging me. I didn't prepare for her hurrying towards me, and before I could stop it the flashback started."

"Mike, that's okay." Jessica tells her son, "You have no reason to be annoyed with yourself." Jessica tells her son.

"I can't believe I freaked out at work." Mike says, sounding frustrated.

"It's okay, Mike." Harvey tells him, "It's only your first day back, it not surprising that you had a flashback, and it's nothing to be ashamed off."

"Feels like it should be." Mike admits, "I should get back to work."

"You can stay in here a while longer if you'd like." Jessica tells her son.

"No, I think I'm okay now." Mike admits, "I'll be in the file room." Mike reveals, getting up and heading out of the room, leaving Jessica and Harvey in the office.

"It's too soon. He shouldn't have come back." Jessica says worried.

"He thinks he's ready, and getting back too normal will probably help him." Harvey tells Jessica, wanting to believe that, needing to believe that.

"Or it will harm him." Jessica tells Harvey looking worried.

"We just have to wait and see." Harvey reveals, "I'll keep him busy with work, that'll probably help." Harvey says before leaving.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike experienced a flashback and having just given Harvey an address he needs Mike is once more making his way to Rachel's office, knowing that he has to explain what happened.

"Hi." Mike says from the doorway.

"Hi." Rachel says, looking up from her computer, "I'm sorry, for whatever I did earlier."

"You didn't do anything." Mike admits, "I don't do well with people rushing towards me, not lately." He admits, feeling that Rachel deserves part of an explanation, though he doesn't intend to tell her everything.

"I'll remember that." Rachel tells him, "How are you doing, Mike?" she asks curious.

"Better." Mike answers, "Most of my injuries are heled, and apart from the occasional flashbacks, which isn't surprising with my memory, I'm good." Mike says, completely lying but because Rachel doesn't know what really happened she believes him.

"That's good. I'm glad you're back." Rachel tells him.

"I'm glad to be back." Mike says, completely meaning that, "I'm going to dinner with Katrina, I'll see you tomorrow." He says before leaving Rachel's office.

* * *

As he arrives at work the following morning Mike is determine not to let himself have another flashback at work, and after a meeting with a father and son where the father got angry, Mike feels pretty proud of himself for managing to control himself, not that he'd admit that.

Having finished the meeting with the son that wants to be emancipated Harvey and Mike are walking towards Harvey's office.

"You know what? I've got bigger fish to fry. Put the wheels in motion." Harvey tells Mike.

""The wheels?" This isn't a merger, Harvey. You're talking about emancipation." Mike comments.

"I'm talking about filing for emancipation. It's a tactic. He cares about this son. Nine times out of ten, he backs down." Harvey comments.

"And what if he doesn't?" Mike asks.

"Then we'll be doing exactly what the client wants us to do." Harvey says as the two of them walk into Harvey's office.

"Oh, you mean break up his family." Mike comments, not looking too happy.

"I mean help his family." Harvey corrects.

"Wow, wonder what kind of relationship you had with your father." Mike says, not overly caring how out of line that might be.

"Look, my father's not up for discussion." Harvey says, "The only bone of contention between them is this decision. The sooner they resolve it, the sooner they can move on."

"The sooner you get paid." Mike says.

"I cut billion dollar deals for breakfast. I don't need this. I told you, it's what the client wants." Harvey reveals.

"It's what he thinks he wants." Mike corrects, "Look Harvey, I was eleven when my dad died, and we were arguing, about the most stupid thing, when that car hit us." Mike says sadly.

"Mike…." Harvey starts to say, sounding shocked as Mike has barely talked about his biological parents and he knows from Jessica that he never talks about the car accident that killed them.

"If you gave me the chance to be a pro anything or to make up with him, what do you think I'd choose?" Mike asks, ignoring Harvey's interruption.

"If we don't do it, he'll find someone else who will. If you don't want him to do it, change his goddamn mind. Now go." Harvey says and Mike heads out of his office.

As Mike heads towards the file room he hears Rachel's angry voice and he can't help but turn and watch her and Donna. After Rachel walks away Mikes watches as Donna picks up a file, a file that Mike realises is the same file from the day before, and she heads in the direction of the file room.

Seeing that Mike realises what he has to do and hurries and un plugs the machine before hiding in the stacks and just like he was expecting Donna goes to the machine and tries to turn it on.

"I unplugged it." Mike says, stepping out, "And this time, I'm not stopping you by accident." Mike reveals.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Donna lies.

"Don't bullshit me, Donna." Mike says, walking towards her, "That's the same file you had in your hand yesterday. You ran out of here like you saw a ghost, you bit of Rachel's head, talking about how people never have the things they're supposed to have, and now you're right back here." Mike comments, "It's not Dalton Enterprises you holding. That's the memo that Harvey's been accused of burying." Mike tells her.

"You know, the fact that you would even accuse me of that makes me sick." Donna lies, "But if you still done believe me, fine. See for yourself." Donna says trying to bluff Mike by handing the file over, and Mike goes to grab it with his plastered hand, but Donna doesn't let go, "I don't know what to do." Donna admits, letting go.

"Tell me what happened." Mike says, opening the file.

"I found it in the file room when Katrina and I were looking. It has my date stamp on it, mine." Donna explains.

"We have to tell Harvey. He'll know what to do." Mike comments, hoping he does as he has no idea.

"No, he won't."

"Donna, Harvey's been operating under the assumption that we never had this memo, all right? At some point, that assumption is gonna bite him the ass, and the later it happens the bigger the bite." Mike tells her.

"Nobody is going to believe that a file this important just got lost. They'll think that I got rid of it, and that Harvey told me to do it." Donna explains.

"This memo is part of a legal proceeding. Shredding it is a crime." Mike reminds her.

"Like getting someone to intimidate someone to get them to turn on their friend and confess to a crime is a crime? Unlike you and Harvey I didn't do this on purpose, and I am protecting Harvey the best way that I know how." Donna explains to Mike.

"Allison Holt is gonna figure out what happened, and when she does, her priority's not going to be protecting you or Harvey. It's gonna be protecting the firm. You might be comfortable putting Harvey in that position, but I'm not." Mike says, closing the file, "So either you tell him, or I will." Mike says before handing Donna back the file and heading out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later Mike has meet with Marco, and found out one of the reasons why he wants to be emancipating and the second he explained the reason beyond playing Tennis Mike knew that he had to do whatever it takes to protect him, whatever he has to do to get Marco away from his father.

Having gone to the hospital to get evidence Mike returns to the firm and after getting himself a cup of coffee Mike makes his way to Harvey's office, getting there as he is talking to Louis.

"I don't want to hear it." Harvey tells Mike, "If it's bad news, I don't want to hear it." Harvey comments as they head into the office.

"You see upset." Mike comments.

"Of course I'm upset. I just found out that Louis and I share the same dentist." Harvey says as they walk into Harvey's office.

"Have you spoken to Donna yet?" Mike asks curious.

"No, and I'm pissed about it. I need her to get me a new dentist." Harvey comments.

"Well, we have a problem, whether you want to hear it or not." Mike says, putting his coffee down on Harvey's desk.

"What?"

"Marco needs to be emancipated from his father." Mike reveals.

"But that's not a problem. That's what we're doing." Harvey comments, sounding surprised.

"No, I don't mean to let him play. I mean to keep him safe." Mike says, putting the file on the desk, "That is directly from the hospital. His Dad did that to him." Mike explains.

"We need to get him away from his father." Harvey confirms.

"I need to get him away. I set the hearing, and I'm going to win." Mike tells Harvey, this being something that he feels like he has to do.

"I'm hearing a lot of 'I's in there." Harvey notes.

"Harvey…." Mike starts to say.

"This isn't housing court. This is a kids life." Harvey reminds Mike, not sure if Mike is ready to go to court handle a case like this after what he's just been through, honestly if he had known Marco was abused he would have kept Mike as far away from this case as possible.

"I know that, and the only reason you know that is because I gave a shit about the kids life in the first place." Mike comments.

"You think I didn't think I was smarter than the guy I started working for? I did, and I was, and I waited my goddamn turn." Harvey informs Mike.

"Harvey, can do this, I need to do this." Mike says, stressing the words, "It's time to let me out of the gate." Mike informs Harvey.

"Allison's filling a motion to dismiss." Jessica says, walking into the office.

"She's swinging for the fences; I'll give her that." Harvey comments, "You know what, I'm gonna swing for the fences too. Mike's going to court." Harvey says sitting down.

"I am?" Mike asks surprised.

"What's the case?" Jessica asks her son.

"Emancipation." Mike answers.

"From him?" Jessica jokingly asks.

"I wish." Mike responds.

"He doesn't need a court order for that." Harvey comments.

"My little boy's growing up." Jessica says, smiling at her son.

"Mom…" Mike says, with an embarrassed look.

"Okay. Listen, I need you to sign this affidavit that we never received that memo from Coastal Motors." Jessica says, putting the memo in front of Harvey.

As he sees his mother do that Mike knows he can't allow that, and so, doing the only thing he can think off Mike uses his plastered hand to knock the coffee cup over and over the document.

"Oh, my god! I'm sorry, I got a jolt of pain in my arm." Mike lies.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks concerned.

"Yeah, it's gone now." Mike lies, and while he suspects that his mother might believe him because she is concerned, he is pretty sure that Harvey doesn't.

"There are napkins over there." Harvey reveals and Mike goes over and gets them.

"I'm really sorry, that hasn't happened before." Mike says as he comes back over and starts to clean up the mess.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jessica asks her son, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"When you get this cleaned up, come see me. I'll get you a fresh one." Jessica says before leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Harvey asks, the second Jessica is out of the room.

"What?" Mike asks, pretending to be confused.

"You know what." Harvey says, standing up.

"It was an accident." Mike lies.

"It was intentional. You ambushed me with a cup of coffee. Think I haven't seen Ronin?" Harvey asks.

"It was all I could think of." Mike admits.

"Meaning?"

"Donna was supposed to tell you." Mike reveals.

"Tell me what?" Harvey asks curious.

"You can't sign the affidavit. You'll be committing perjury." Mike reveals and Harvey looks completely shocked and so Mike explains everything he knows.

* * *

For the next day things are tense between Harvey and Donna and having been to court for Marco Mike has once more shut himself in the file room to work on his other work.

"I want to know what is going on." Katrina says, walking into the room.

"Katrina…" Mike starts to say.

"Don't even start Mike, I'm not like everyone else here. I know most of what is going on, and I want to know what is going on with Donna." Katrina reveals, walking over to her best friend, "I'm already trying to help Louis who is falling apart because his cat died. I want to know what to know if my friend needs me too." Katrina explains to Mike.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Mike asks, asking the question so that he can try to think of what to say because he isn't sure what to say.

"Donna cancelled our lunch plans and I heard about her yelling at Rachel, she hasn't been okay for days. Please Mike, just tell me, what's going on with Donna?" Katrina asks concerned.

"She screwed up, and it wasn't small." Mike tells Katrina.

"She found the memo." Katrina realises, as that is what makes sense.

"And it had her date stamp, and she didn't tell Harvey." Mike explains.

"Shit." Katrina says shocked as she sits down on the desk, "What's going to happen?" Katrina asks as she can assume, but she wants to hear Mike say it.

"Harvey's going to fix it." Mike says and Katrina gives him a disbelieving look, "He will." Mike says, completely believing that, "And I've go to go." Mike says before heading out of the room, leaving Katrina, who misses the hug he would have usually given her, sitting on the table.

* * *

It has been a long day for everyone at Pearson Hardman as Mike realised he made a mistake in court the day before he has been working on fixing it, which he has, while Jessica and Harvey have been worry about everything going on, including firing Alison Holt and Daniel Hardman strongarming them while Katrina has been doing her best to help Louis while worrying about Donna.

Even though it is late Donna is still at the office, putting Harvey's files on his desk, hearing footsteps Donna turn sand is surprised to see Jessica.

"Harvey's not here." Donna tells Jessica, "She should be back soon."

"I'm not here to see Harvey." Jessica reveals, and right away Donna knows what that means.

"Oh." Donna comments.

"He wanted to be the one to have this conversation with you. But it's my firm and I wanted you to hear it from me." Jessica says as she felt like she owed Donna that.

"Am I being fired?" Donna asks, her voice breaking.

"Yes." Jessica confirms, walking towards Donna, "I appreciate everything that you've done for Harvey, and for me, and for Mike, but whatever my personal feelings your actions have left me no choice but to terminate your employment at Pearson Hardman." Jessica says and Donna looks like she is about to cry.

* * *

After talking to Jessica Donna starts to pack her desk and as she walks to the elevator Katrina and Mike both walk to across from the elevators and watch.

"I thought you said he'd fix this." Katrina tells Mike as Harvey presses the elevator for Donna.

"I believed he would." Mike admits.

"I'm taking your tennis ball from Marco. Louis needs it more than you right now." Katrina tells her friend.

"Fine." Mike says honestly not even caring about the tennis ball, and he and Katrina just drift into silence as they watch Donna leave and Harvey look like he would like to fall apart.

* * *

As she knew that Donna would appreciate some space Katrina has given her friend a couple of days, but it is now Sunday night and Katrina decides to see how her friend is doing.

Getting to Donna's Katrina knocks on the door and after about a minute Katrina waits and she knocks once more, and once more receives no answer.

"You can ignore me if you want Donna, but I'm not going away." Katrina reveals, "I have ice cream, and tequila and I just want to make sure my friend is okay." Katrina says, it feeling rather stupid to talk through the door, so she is glad when seconds later the door opens, revealing Donna.

"That better be chocolate ice cream." Donna tells her.

"It's chocolate brownie and the new chocolate fudge cookie dough one." Katrina explains.

"Get in here." Donna tells her friend, letting her into the apartment.

* * *

At Mike's apartment Mike has only just gotten back from an appointment with Doctor Jenkins half an hour later and so he is lying on his couch, drinking a beer and watching TV, trying to ignore the memories that are threatening to come to the front of his mind, something which is getting harder with every minute that passes.

As he drinks Mike starts to hear loud banging on the door,

"I'm not here." Mike says annoyed, putting down his beer but the banging just keeps continuing, and so Mike reluctantly gets up and heads to the door and even though he looked through the peep hole first Mike is still surprised when he opens the door to see Harvey on the other hand.

"God, what are you doing here?" Mike asks, shocked to see his boss.

"Are you watching different strokes?" Harvey asks, trying to ignore how much he doesn't want to be at this apartment, how much he doesn't want Mike to be there, and how hard it is not to think about the last time he walked into this apartment.

"Well, it's the touching story of a couple of orphans, so…" Mike starts to say as Harvey walks in and Mike closes the door.

"Don't." Harvey tells him, "So you're really sticking to staying here?" he asks curious.

"I told you why, and yeah, I am." Mike says, "At least for now." Mike admits.

"Okay." Harvey says, it being clear that he really doesn't like that, as he refuses to look over to Mike's bed as he knows, that even without Mike's memory, he will be able to see Mike in the state he found him in the last time he walked into this apartment, "Get your tux on, we've got a situation." Harvey informs Mike.

"A situation that requires tuxedos, where is this tuxedo situation?" Mike asks confused, as he uses his un plastered hand to push his hair back a bit.

"Atlantic city." Harvey answers, "Can you get dressed now?" Harvey asks, honestly not wanting to spend any longer in this apartment than he has to and he really doesn't know how Mike can handle it.

"What makes you think I even have a tux?" Mike asks curious.

"I know your Mom, there is no way in hell she wouldn't have had you buy a tux as soon as I hired you." Harvey tells him, "Get dressed." He once more repeats and with a sigh Mike heads over to his closet being pretty sure that a tux with a cast is going to be a very odd look.

* * *

At Donna's apartment Donna and Katrina have both had several shots and are enjoying the ice cream as they sit on opposite ends of Donna's couch.

"I thought you'd ask why I did it." Donna comments as she eats.

"I don't have to, I know why." Katrina reveals, "You did it because you thought you were protecting Harvey, I would have done the same thing to protect Mike." She says, completely meaning that.

"See, that's what I love, you get my relationship with Harvey because you have the same kind of relationship with Mike." Donna says, grateful that someone understands.

"Yeah, I do." Katrina confirms, "Words don't describe it. Most people would assume we're in love, same as they would assume about you and Harvey, but that's not it." Katrina says as while she loves Mike and she is sure that Donna loves Harvey and vice versa, she knows that her and Mike aren't 'in love' and neither are Donna and Harvey.

"No, it's not." Donna confirms, "But the only people who understand my relationship with Harvey are people who have the same kind of relationship with someone, and there is no point trying to explain to someone who doesn't understand."

"Amen to that. I've tried, and failed to explain it." Katrina comments.

"Same." Donna confirms, as Katrina pours them both shots, "Don't you have court in the morning?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, I've got a few more shots in me before I have to stop." Katrina comments.

"I'll drink to that." Donna says and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

It has been a little while since Mike and Harvey left Mike's apartment and the two of them are on their way to Atlantic City, just arriving in the city limits.

As they sit side by side in the back of the car Mike is attempting to do up his bow tie, something which is rather difficult, almost impossible, with one hand in plaster.

"So can I ask why we are going to Atlantic City instead of just messengering these contracts?" Mike asks curious.

"No."

"You know, I'm sensing a little hostility, and you know what I think?" Mike asks as he continues to struggle with his bow tie, "I think that your stung about Donna, and you see a chance to blow off some steam, and you need a wingman." Mike comments and honestly Harvey has to resist the urge to make the comment he is thinking, instead he makes another one.

"Easy, Dr Phil, we're here." Harvey comments.

"There, how's that?" Mike asks, turning to look at Harvey who just gives him an unimpressed look, "Don't look at me like that, it's the best I can do with my hand like this." Mike admits.

"Fine." Harvey says, moving towards Mike, still remembering to move slowly and once he is close enough he starts to fix Mike's bow tie.

"Okay, you're fixing it now." Mike mutters, trying not to think about how it feels to have Harvey so close to him.

"You bet I am." Harvey answers as he focuses on fixing Mike's bow tie rather than what he would rather be doing, as what he would rather be doing is something that presents a whole lot of complications and he is pretty sure that it is something that, considering everything, Mike isn't ready for, "There, done." Harvey says, staring up at Mike.

"Yeah." Mike says and the two of them just stare at each other for a lot longer than necessary.

"We should go." Harvey says, breaking the silence and the almost staring contest that he and Mike have going on.

"Yeah, guess so." Mike admits, and the two of them get out of the car.

"That's right, we're not in Kansas anymore." Harvey comments, "Let's move, Dorothy." Harvey says, walking towards the casino.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing me here." Mike comments, sounding worried.

"And that's a problem how?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike confused.

"I'm sort of banned from here." Mike admits, trying not to think of the reasons why, but he knows he doesn't have a choice because Harvey will likely ask.

"Does that have something to do with the trouble your Mom got you out off?" Harvey ask curious, wanting to avoid mentioning Trevor.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "It was three years ago, a lot of things going on, but I was banned from here for counting cards." Mike explains, and Harvey just gives him a look, "I can't help it, my brain just keeps track." Mike explains.

"That was your defence?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Like I said it was three years ago, he talked me into it." Mike admits, there being no question who 'he' is.

"Get inside." Harvey tells him, not wanting to have this conversation anymore, "You're wearing a tux. They're not gonna know who you are." Harvey says and the two of them head inside.

"Speaking of which, this isn't Havana in the 1950s. Why do we have to wear tuxes? What are you, Moe Green?" Mike asks.

"Moe Green lived in Vegas." Harvey corrects.

"I know where Moe Green lives." Mike comments as they approach two women one of whom is holding a tablet, while the other is holding a tray of champagne.

"Complimentary champagne?" the woman offers and both Harvey and Mike take a glass, Mike drinking his quiet quickly.

"You think this happens if you walk in here in a t-shirt and jeans?" Harvey asks, "You have a guest, Keith Hoyt. Can you let him know I'm here?" Harvey requests.

"Mr. Hoyt left a message for you to meet him in the Poker Room, Mr. Specter."

"The floor manager assured me that he'd be kept away from the tables." Harvey says concerned.

"I'm sorry, I have no record of that here, sir." The woman says and Harvey starts to walk away.

"Double down." Mike says, taking another glass of champagne and the two of them head to the poker room, talking about Harvey's client as they go.

* * *

After spending several hours at Donna's Katrina headed home where she got a few hours' sleep before heading into the office to get a little bit of work done before court.

As she knows that she has to be at the courthouse soon Katrina is just starting to pack up her bag when Louis walks in.

"Good, you're here. I need your help on a case." Louis tells Katrina.

"I can't, Louis. I'm in court this week." Katrina tells him.

"This is important!" Louis tells her, "It's about the ballet."

"I'm sorry, Louis, I'd love to help, but I really have to go." Katrina tells him, putting the last of her stuff into her bag, "There are plenty of associates here, ask one of them." Katrina says before heading out of her office, leaving Louis.

As Katrina walks out of her office Mike and Harvey, both wearing tuxedos walk past, in the middle of a conversation, Mike gives her a look, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm not even going to ask." Katrina mutters as they do, being pretty sure that it will be an explanation that she doesn't have the time to hear, even though she would like to.

* * *

It has been two days since Mike and Harvey returned from Atlantic City and ever since the two of them have been working to try and help Harvey's client retain control of his company that he bet in a poker game, something that they achieved after Harvey won another poker game.

As Katrina was too busy to help Louis he ended up working with Rachel and as that happened Mike and Rachel both discovered that Louis recorded Harvey and Katrina's conversation about Costal Motors, something which Mike informed Harvey off.

Having just won the poker game Harvey is in Jessica's office explaining everything that has happened to her.

"After that, he was on tilt, never recovered. Took me twenty minutes to bust him." Harvey explains.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Jessica asks, looking frustrated as she has spent the last few days working on Harvey's fraud case, trying to help him.

"How fast did you want me to beat him?" Harvey asks with an innocent look.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You're out of control." Jessica informs him.

"I'm fine." Harvey says, looking down at his hands.

"Fine? Let me connect the dots for you. Donna's gone. You took Mike to a casino." Jessica says stressing her sons name as it is clear that she isn't happy about that, "And two days later you're gambling with a client's thirty-million-dollar company."

"I wasn't gambling; I was playing poker." Harvey corrects.

"Harvey, save it." Jessica says annoyed, putting her hand to her head.

"Save it? Gambling is what you do when you're playing against the house and hoping to get Blackjack. I'm playing against people, and against people, I win." Harvey reminds Jessica.

"In a back room card game, that might be true, but you didn't know anything about this guy." Jessica comments, "He could've been Phil Ivey for all you know. You're gonna beat Phil Ivey?" Jessica asks.

"No, I did know, and I was right." Harvey argues.

"This time, but you know what else gambling and what you did have in common? This." Jessica says putting her hand in the air to indicate a height, "You think I don't remember "life is this, and I like this" speech?" Jessica asks, signalling different heights, "When you get that from your job, it's one thing, but then you start chasing it." Jessica tells him.

"No, I wasn't chasing it." Harvey corrects, "We were going to lose this in court." Harvey explains to Jessica.

"Then lose!" Jessica tells him.

"No! I am not…." Harvey starts to say.

"You're not what? A human being?" Jessica asks, "We're people, and sometimes we lose."

"Sometimes?" Harvey asks, standing up, "Look, I don't know about you, but I feel like that's all we've been doing lately. Hardman's back, Donna's gone, Trevor attacked Mike and is now making him endure a trial in a few weeks just to make him suffer more, we're being sued. I mean, we're fighting for our goddamn lives here." Harvey explains, Jessica being able to hear the pain in Harvey's voice as he talks about what happened to Mike, "I just had a huge win, and I'm not in the mood to hear why it might have turned out as a loss." Harvey says, turning to leave.

"Harvey." Jessica says, stopping him and Jessica stands up too, and walks towards Harvey, "You're right. We are being sued, and our backs are against the wall, and I need to know that this bullshit is out of your system and that you can focus. Can you do that?" Jessica asks.

"I'm focused." Harvey assures her before leaving, knowing that once he has a conversation with Louis he will be able to focus.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, this is going to be the last DOUBLE update for a while, and I'm doing so for a reason that will become clear in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

It has been five days since Jessica talked to Harvey about needing to focus more and ever since he has been doing his best to do so, though Mike has spent a lot of the last five days trying to prevent Harvey from either killing or firing his new temporary assistant, Cameron.

Like he spends most of his time Mike is in the file room working, trying not to think about the fact that his mother and Harvey are in a room with Tanner, and that Harvey is being deposed.

"Mike, you're never going to believe what just happened." Katrina says, walking in, "Actually, you might." She realises.

"What are you talking about?" Mike ask, looking up at his best friend.

"Harvey punched Tanner." Katrina reveals.

"When?"

"During the deposition." Katrina reveals.

"You're shitting me?" Mike asks surprised as while he isn't surprised about Harvey hitting Tanner, he is surprised that it happened during the deposition.

"Nope. About a dozen people saw." Katrina reveals, "And that's not the only bit of news you've missed out on hiding down here."

"I'm not hiding." Mike argues, though the truth is that he is finding it harder to sleep, or even spend time in, his apartment and work is the best distraction he's found, though he doesn't doubt that weed would be a better one, he's just not at the point of trying it yet, "I just prefer it down here." He admits, telling the truth as the associates being, well the associates, have caused him to nearly have flashbacks more than once.

"So you've said." Katrina comments.

"What's the news?" Mike asks curious.

"The firms doing an in house trial run of Harvey's fraud case." Katrina reveals, "Louis is playing Tanner."

"That's probably as close as we're going to get." Mike realises, "I don't even want to think about how this is going to go." He comments, "I'm going to go talk to Harvey, I'll see you later." Mike says, getting up and heading out of the file room.

* * *

Having gone straight up to Harvey's office after leaving Katrina Mike arrives just as Harvey is walking into

"So? How was it?" Mike asks Harvey asks soon as he sees him.

"How was what?" Harvey asks, though he suspects he knows exactly what Mike is asking.

"Punching Tanner. It was awesome, wasn't it? Tell me it was awesome?" Mike asks, actually managing a smile, something which he hasn't been managing too often lately.

"What are you, in middle school?" Harvey asks, trying to deflect as he is pretty sure that if Mike learns what Tanner said about Jessica then he's going to get punched again, and as much as he would enjoy seeing that he wants to protect Mike from what that would do to him, "I'm in the middle of a trial." Harvey reminds Mike.

"A mock trial." Mike corrects.

"Mock trials are for children. The adults are doing an in-house trial run." Harvey says as he and Mike head out of Harvey's office.

"Okay. Mock trial, trial run, po-tay-to, po-tah-to." Mike comments and Harvey gives him an unimpressed look, "Not potato." Mike corrects, "What do you need me to do?" Mike asks curious.

"What he needs you to do is help me." Louis says, walking up to them, and Harvey notices Mike briefly tense as he wasn't expecting him, though he manages to collect himself and accept the envelope Louis hands him, without having a flashback.

"What's this?" Mike asks.

"You've been drafted." Louis responds.

"Okay, what round?" Mike asks, looking down at the envelope.

"Excuse me?" Louis asks confused, causing both Harvey and Mike to look at him.

"Sports metaphor." Mike explains, "Oh, it's not tennis. Sports." Mike says, lightly taping Louis's shoulder.

"You've been assigned by the judge to help me in pretty boy's trial." Louis explains.

"Oh, look at that, he thinks I'm pretty." Harvey says with a smirk.

"Wait, what judge?" Mike asks confused.

"His honour Daniel Hardman." Louis explains, "I'll see you in court, sweet tits." Louis says before walking away.

"No, no. He can't." Mike says as he really doesn't want to be against his mother and Harvey.

"He can."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Harvey…" Mike starts to say.

"Listen, Louis is devious, confident, and intelligent." Harvey tells Mike.

"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." Mike comments.

"Now' is not the time to quote The Breakfast Club." Harvey informs Mike.

"Oh, you mess the bull, you're going to get the horn."

"Stop it." Harvey says, proving how serious he is taking this as usually he'd join Mike in the quoting, "This trial is no joke. Your Mom's going against Muhammad Ali so she better be able to beat Joe Frazier and Louis is no Joe Frazier." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to help Louis think outside the box." Mike realises.

"Exactly. Now, how would you come after me?" Harvey asks.

"Well, first of all…" Mike starts to say.

"Don't tell me, tell Louis." Harvey says before walking away, "Because you and I are not discussing this trial during this trial." Harvey says before stopping and turning around, "Oh, you were right." Harvey reveals.

"I know." Mike says, without thinking, "About what?" Mike asks confused.

"Tanner." Harvey says as he mimics punching someone, "It was awesome." Harvey reveals before once more walking away and as he does Mike once more finds himself smiling.

* * *

Having spent the rest of the day working on the case it is quite late when Mike returns to his apartment and the second he gets there he is, just like always, overwhelmed by the memories of what Trevor did to him.

"I can't do this tonight." Mike says, heading to his closet and grabbing another suit and everything else he needs before heading out of his apartment, but it isn't until he is half way down the stairs when he realises that he can't go to his mothers, or Katrina's because it would be admitting that they were right, and he isn't quite sure he's ready to do that, though he does know he needs a night away, and so, instead he calls the car service his mother arranged for him and asks them to pick him up and take him back to the firm.

* * *

Due to how late it is it doesn't take Mike long to get back to the firm, and once he is back he heads straight to his mother's office where he puts his suit on the table, sets an alarm on his phone before heading over to the couch where he makes himself comfortable, knowing that it's not the best option but it's the best one he has and that as long as he wakes up when his alarm goes off no one will be any wiser.

Once he is comfortable on the couch it takes a surprisingly short time for Mike to fall asleep and unlike if he was at home he doesn't have nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, while Mike is changing his suits in the bathroom, Harvey is waiting outside the house of the person he needs the most at the trial run, Donna.

"How long have you been waiting?" Donna asks as she walks out of her apartment.

"How long were you gonna ignore my calls?" Harvey ask.

"Last I checked, you haven't called." Donna informs him.

"I left you ten voicemails in the last week." Harvey argues, walking towards her.

"Huh, that's so weird. I seem to remember your assistant leaving me ten voicemails." Donna points out.

"You know I don't know how it dial out. Is it eight? Is it nine?" Harvey asks.

"Do you know how to use your cell phone? Because if I were your assistant I would have totally programmed my phone number into it." Donna tells Harvey, "oh, wait." Donna says, snapping her fingers, "I did. When I was your assistant." Donna says, walking away.

"Okay, look. I'm an asshole." Harvey says, walking towards Donna.

"Did you come here to tell me things I already know?" Donna asks, turning to look at him.

"No, I came to see how you're doing." Harvey corrects.

"You came to get me to do the trial run." Donna says, knowing that for a fact as Katrina has been keeping her up to date on the firm gossip, so she knows that Harvey punched Tanner.

"Donna, it's important." Harvey informs her.

"Yeah, important for me to get up there and say I screwed up trying to protect you?" Donna ask.

"You did screw up." Harvey confirms.

"Yes. To protect you." Donna reminds him.

"Which I never asked you to do." Harvey tells her.

"No, you just expected me to do it. Like I expected you to fight for me." Donna informs Harvey.

"I did" Harvey argues.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it to me, Harvey, because when you fight, you win." Donna reminds him, "And you didn't even respect me enough to fire me yourself."

"That's not true." Harvey tells her, "Jessica insisted that she be the one to let you go." Harvey explains.

"And since when have you ever done anything Jessica wanted if it wasn't what you wanted too?" Donna asks, becoming upset.

"Donna, I need you there. I need you to tell them that I didn't do this." Harvey tells his friend, needing her to understand that he needs her at the trial.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Donna informs him, "I've hired an attorney. If this thing goes to trial, I'm going to be taking the fifth. So if you need another Donna at the firm, just have anyone say, 'I decline to answer' because that's all you're gonna get out of me anyway." Donna says before once more walking away.

"Donna…" Harvey says.

"I decline to answer." Donna responds as she walks.

"Really? Really?" Harvey asks angrily as he watches his friend walk away.

* * *

Hours later Jessica has hired an old employee of Pearson Hardman as a jury consultant and Harvey has testified, a testimony that during which Hardman basically allowed Louis to testify, and it has become perfectly clear, though they suspected earlier, that it's not just Louis against them, but Hardman too.

As it is lunchtime Mike is in the library with Katrina who is going to be playing Donna and the two of them are doing a run through of what is going to happen when Katrina is on the stand as Donna.

"Ms. Paulsen, did Harvey Specter order you to shred this document?" Mike asks.

"I decline to answer pursuant to my fifth amendment rights." Katrina answers.

"So you don't want to take this opportunity to state your employer's innocent?" Mike asks.

"Objection." Katrina says.

"You can't object." Mike reminds her.

"Your Mom will, and you know it." Katrina points out and Mike just looks frustrated.

"Fine, I'll move on." Mike says annoyed, "Ms. Paulsen, do you consider yourself good at your job?"

"I do."

"Have you ever stated to a Katrina Bennett and a Rachel Zane that you are indeed the best legal secretary in the city?" Mike asks.

"Mike, not a good idea." Katrina tells her friend, realising where he is going with his line of questioning.

"I have to, and you know it." Mike responds, "Ms. Paulsen, there was a personal date stamp from five years ago on the document that you're accused of shredding. Was it yours?" Mike asks.

"I decline to answer."

"Did it look like your date stamp?"

"I decline to answer." Katrina once more answers.

"Okay. Then let me ask you this. Would you believe that the best legal secretary in the city didn't know about a document, even though it had what appeared to be her date stamp on it?" Mike asks.

"I decline to answer."

"And would you believe that that same secretary would have destroyed that document without explicit orders from her boss?" Mike asks.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Katrina asks worried.

"It's already bad, it's just going to get worse." Mike says frustrated, throwing down his papers, "I'm sick of it, I'm just so tired. This trial, Hardman, Tanner, Trevor and that trial, Donna getting fired, it's just one bad thing after another and everything's just getting worse and worse." Mike says, sounding not just frustrated, but done, and honestly he doesn't realise that it's the first time he's said Trevor's name out loud in weeks.

"Okay, that's enough pretending to be Donna." Katrina says, standing up, "Talk to me, Mike." She says, walking over to him.

"I need to go talk to Louis." Mike says, attempting to walk away but Katrina has blocked his path.

"No. You need to talk about what's going on with you." Katrina tells her friend, "Everything is just going to get worse if you don't."

"Haven't you been paying attention? Things are going to get worse anyway." Mike says, before side stepping around his best friend and walking out of the room.

As she watches her best friend walk away Katrina can feel her worry grow and even though she would love to go running to Jessica Katrina knows that with everything going on and the way Mike just would it would do no good, so instead Katrina promises herself that she will watch her best friend closely and help, whether he likes it or not, if she feels he really needs it.

* * *

After Louis attempted to find out if he knew anything about Harvey that could use, an attempt that involved a polygraph, Mike declared that he would get Donna to agree to do the trial run, and because of that, after a night of basically no sleep in his apartment, Mike is waiting for Donna outside her palates class.

As she walks out of the class Donna smiles as she walks up to Mike and for a second he thinks she's glad to see him, which she is to a degree.

"The answer's no." Donna informs Mike.

"I didn't even ask a question yet." Mike says as Donna starts to walk away and Mike follows.

"Yeah, well you were going to." Donna says, knowing that.

"Yeah, and you were going to say no, but instead you're gonna say yes." Mike informs Donna.

"Oh. That's funny, because I already said no to Harvey and you, my dear are not…" Donna starts to say.

"Are not, Harvey." Mike finishes, "No, I'm the guy who told you not to destroy that document and you're the girl who promised me she wouldn't." Mike reminds her.

"You know that I…" Donna starts to say.

"Broke your promise."

"Well, then I guess I just suck. Because I'm breaking another one right now. I told my attorney that I wouldn't talk to anyone at the firm until after this was over." Donna reveals, though the truth is she doesn't count Katrina as they don't talk about the case, they talk about everything else.

"You hired an attorney?" Mike asks shocked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not go to jail. I don't do roommates, and I definitely don't do orange." Donna says.

"Nobody's going to jail, Donna." Mike tells her.

"You can't guarantee that." Donna points out.

"Maybe not, but Donna we both know is that what Harvey loves most is his job and if you don't help him prep for Tanner he's gonna lose in court, he's going to get disbarred. and he is never going to be able to do what he loves again." Mike tells Donna, hating himself for going with such a low blow but he honestly doesn't know what else to do, all he knows is that he has to help Harvey.

"That's not fair." Donna tells Mike.

"No, what's not fair is Harvey taking the blame for your mistake." Mike says angrily, "You know what, do whatever your attorney wants. Come in, don't come in, go to the movies, take platies, I don't give a shit. Because whatever you do, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life." Mike says before walking away, and walking back to where he left his car and driver.

* * *

Hours later Jessica has been called to the stand and given a testimony that honestly looked better for Louis than for Jessica and Louis has just called Donna, but instead of Katrina going up to the stand and pretending to be Donna the real Donna has walked in.

"Ms. Paulsen, did Harvey Specter order you to shred that document?" Louis asks.

"I decline to answer pursuant to my fifth amendment rights." Donna answers.

"Did you put your date stamp on the document?" Louis asks.

"I decline to answer."

"Um, I'm not gonna ask questions that you're just gonna plead the fifth to." Louis says as he crumbles up the script that Mike wrote, "Had Harvey Specter asked you to bury something five years ago, would you?"

"He wouldn't ask me to do that." Donna answers.

"That's not what I asked." Louis says, "If he did would you do it?" Louis asks and Donna pauses, "Oh, see you're pausing which means you're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." Donna says and Mike can feel his anger growing as he knows that whatever Louis is about to do is his fault.

"See, I think you'd do anything for him, and I know why." Louis comments

"Is there a question?" Jessica asks as Louis walks over to behind Harvey.

"Do you love Harvey Specter?" Louis asks.

"What?" Donna asks shocked as she wasn't expecting that question, and like she and Katrina talked about there is no way for her to explain hers and Harvey's relationship to Louis as he'd never understand as he's never experienced it.

"Do you love him?" Louis repeats.

"That has nothing to do with…." Donna starts to say.

"It has everything to do with it." Louis comments, "Why did your last boyfriend break up with you?" Louis asks, and Donna looks to Mike, who desperately wants to help, but he doesn't know how to, "Ms. Paulsen, why did he end it with you?" Louis asks.

"He thought I prioritized my work over our relationship." Donna answers.

"Your work? He asked you to choose between him and Harvey, didn't he?" Louis asks.

"Yes."

"Who'd you choose?" Louis asks and as he does Donna looks to everyone for help, even Hardman, before finally answering,

"Harvey."

"Because you love him."

"Louis, stop." Harvey tells him.

"It is not that simple." Donna says, knowing that, as far as she knows, the only people in the room who will understand how she feels about Harvey, and her relationship with him, are Harvey, Katrina and Mike.

"Do you love him, yes or no?" Louis asks, and Donna doesn't answer, "Answer the question."

"Louis." Harvey says.

"Your with him all the time. Your work revolves around him. Your life revolves around him."

"Objection. Badgering." Jessica says and unsurprisingly Hardman does nothing.

"Your don't have a boyfriend, but the one you did wouldn't share you with him." Louis says.

"Your honour!" Jessica objects.

"Please, I need a…." Donna starts to say.

"Do you love Harvey Specter? Do you love Harvey Specter?" Louis says, getting closer and closer to Donna.

"That's enough!" Harvey says angrily as he stands up and Donna gets up and heads out of the room, followed by Harvey while Louis goes and sits back down.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asks angrily.

"What I had to do." Louis says standing up.

"NO! You didn't have to do that!" Mike says, not caring that he is raising his voice, "We had a script! That was out of line!" Mike says and Louis starts to walk away, but Mike follows, "That cruel Louis, and…." Mike says, becoming angrier the more he says.

"Enough! You're coming with me." Katrina says, grabbing Mike's unplastered hand and dragging him to the file room so that he can calm down.

"Why'd you do that for?" Mike asks angrily.

"Because you needed me to." Katrina tells him, "What Louis just did was horrible, and yeah, as Donna's friend I want to kick his ass for it, but you're close to losing it Mike, and that's something I haven't seen in a while." Katrina tells him, "Talk to me." She says, stressing each word.

"I did this." Mike tells Katrina.

"Mike…" Katrina starts to say.

"I got Donna to come in, Katrina! It's because of me she had to sit through that!" Mike says, clearly blaming himself, "Got I hate this so much." Mike says swinging around and his plastered hand to hit, and knock over, a box.

"That help?" Katrina asks, becoming even more worried about her friend.

"No."

"Go, go talk to Donna. We both know that you'll never forgive yourself until you do, and once you do we're going to have a little talk about everything else that is going on." Katrina says, knowing that there are clearly other things bothering her best friend and if she had to guess she would say that what Sunday is has something to do with it.

"We can talk once this trial is over." Mike says before leaving the file room, knowing that Katrina is right about him needing to talk to Donna.

* * *

Hours later Mike isn't the only one who has gotten mad at Louis as Harvey yelled at him in the bathroom because of the way he treated Donna on the stand. Having taken Katrina's advice Mike went straight to Donna's and he has been sitting on her step, waiting, for a while.

"Are you kidding me? Go home. Shoo! Go the hell home." Donna says, walking towards Mike who stands up.

"Look, I didn't know he was gonna do that." Mike reveals.

"And if you had known, would you have done one thing different?" Donna asks.

"I am so sorry." Mike tells Donna, completely meaning that.

"Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit." Donna tells him.

"Okay. Donna, I'm not…." Mike starts to say.

"Harvey." Donna finishes, "I know, but you know what, sweetheart, maybe you are." Donna says, heading to her door, "And I do not mean that as I complement." She says, starting to open the door.

"Look, I did what I did for the same reason you did wat you did, to help Harvey that's all." Mike informs Donna.

"Well, that worked out the same for you as it did for me, because, in case you hadn't noticed, in addition to screwing me, you completely shafted Harvey." Donna tells him.

"We had a script." Mike tells Donna.

"Wait, you trusted Louis?" Donna asks, turning to look at him, "You trusted Louis?" she asks angrily.

"Yeah, I thought he would stick to it." Mike admits.

"Well, he didn't, and you should have known that, because this is just who he is." Donna informs Mike.

"I am sorry." Mike tells her, "But I'm…." Mike starts to say as a realization comes to him, "People are who they are. Thank you!" Mike tells Donna, sounding amazed, "Okay, I can fix this!" Mike reveals, being tempted to hug his friend but instead he runs to the car service that has been waiting for him, knowing exactly what he has to do.

* * *

A little while later Mike is in one of the conference room at Pearson Hardman working on his plan. He has been working for a little while when Mike hears footsteps and he looks up and sees Hardman, one of the last people he wants to see.

"What's all this?" Hardman asks.

"It wouldn't concern you." Mike says, not looking up from what he is doing.

"Why is that?" Hardman asks, looking at the files.

"Because you want to settle, even if it means Harvey getting disbarred." Mike says, not even caring about the lack of respect in his voice.

"If he loses in court, he'll get disbarred anyway." Hardman informs Mike, "My concern is for the firm, your mother's firm, it's not a personal attack against Harvey." Hardman informs Mike.

"This whole thing is a personal attack against Harvey." Mike says angrily.

"And you're gonna do something about it?" Harvey asks, disbelieving.

"Tanner's cases, transcripts, appeals, decisions. I know he did something illegal, because that's who he is, and I'm gonna find it, because that's who I am." Mike reveals, honesty not caring about how long it will take.

"What are you planning on doing with it? Leveraging that for a settlement?" Hardman asks.

"I'm not against settling. I'm against Harvey getting disbarred." Mike reveals.

"You really admire him." Hardman realises.

"I do." Mike says, knowing that it is one way to describe his feelings for Harvey, but definitely not the only way, of course he'll never tell Hardman those other feelings.

"Loyalty. You can't buy that." Hardman comments.

"No, you can't." Mike confirms as Hardman sits down, "What are you doing?" Mike asks.

"I offered to work all night with you once, you refused, this time I'm not offering, I'm helping, whether you like it or not." Hardman informs Mike.

"Okay." Mike says, not overly sure that it is a good idea, and the two of them get to work.

* * *

The next afternoon Mike is once more in the conference room having spent the day listening to Harvey testifying again, during which Jessica treated him as hostile and Mike found out a bit more about why Harvey is the way he is, something which he liked to see and found fascinating, as well as Louis testifying. Louis's testimony pushed the case in Harvey's favour, though because it was Louis and not Tanner Mike knows that it will never happen for real.

As he continues to look Mike hears the door open and he turns to see his mother walk in the room.

"Refusing to admit defeat even after defeat, you really are becoming like Harvey." Jessica tells her son.

"I'm pretty sure that I learnt that from you." Mike tells his mother, "And I'm not entirely sure that being Harvey is a good thing." Mike admits.

"Well, who would you rather be?" Jessica asks her son curious.

"Someone who believes it's more important to win fairly than to win." Mike comments.

"Like I said, Harvey." Jessica tells her son as she looks at what her son is doing.

"Yeah. Not in this case." Mike tells his mother, "You both cheated." He tells her.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asks and Mike looks up at her.

"Louis's testimony pushed it over the top, but that jury, they didn't see Louis Litt believing Harvey's innocence, they saw Travis Tanner, and that is never gonna happen in court." Mike comments.

"You do realize that you are chastising your mother, and your managing partner?" Jessica asks her son as she swings his chair around to look at her.

"With all due respect, it's not gonna matter what you are if Harvey gets disbarred." Mike reveals to his mother.

"We'll find a way to win." Jessica says, walking to the other door.

"You should be finding a way to settle." Mike says, turning to look at him.

"There isn't an acceptable offer." Jessica comments.

"Yet." Mike tells his mother and she turns to look at him, "Not just a pretty face." Mike tells her.

"Let me know how things pan out." Jessica tells her son before leaving the room, leaving Mike to work.

* * *

A few hours later Mike is still in the conference room when he hears footsteps and a voice saying.

"Hardman got Tanner to settle." And Mike turns to see Harvey.

"Are you kidding?" Mike asks with a laugh, "It worked?"

"So it was your idea to use dirt to get a deal." Harvey realises, confirming what he was suspecting.

"No, it was my idea to use Tanner against Tanner." Mike explains, "Box, me." Mike says, using his hand to make a square around his face, and side stepping, "You're welcome." Mike says, walking across the room.

"I didn't thank you." Harvey tells him.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Mike responds.

"And I'm not going to, 'cause we're not taking the deal." Harvey informs Mike.

"Because you don't trust Daniel." Mike says, hitting the chair with his arm.

"This isn't just about me. Every partner is…" Harvey starts to say.

"Everyone is paying now." Mike says angrily, "Do you have any idea why Donna showed up to testify?" Mike asks and Harvey slightly shakes his head, "Because I convinced her to."

"What?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, I made her do what I needed instead of what she wanted. I did what you do." Mike says, pointing at Harvey, "And look where that's gotten us, you, me, Mom, Louis, everyone. Take the deal, Harvey." Mike says angrily.

"What did Hardman find in those files?" Harvey asks.

"I don't know, and I don't care, because he just got every single one of us off the hook." Mike informs Harvey.

"He can't be trusted, and you should know that by now." Harvey says, walking towards Mike.

"No, what I know is that if you take this trial, it's gonna coast a hell of lot more than money." Mike says with an angry scoff, "And if you don't know that by now, after all this, then I don't think I should be the one learning from you." Mike says before walking out, leaving Harvey alone in the conference room to replay Mike's words.

* * *

It has been three days since Harvey and Mike talked about Harvey taking a deal something which lead to Harvey voting to settle, and Hardman using that to call for a vote for him to replace Jessica as managing partner.

It is Sunday, and only midday and Mike is already drinking, in fact he has drunk quiet a lot of a bottle of tequila. As he drinks Mike hears a knock on the door, which he just ignores and keeps drinking as he stares at a photo of him and his biological parents.

"Mike, I'm using my key and coming in." Jessica's voice says, doing so because she doesn't want to scare Mike by entering without warning him, and a few seconds later Jessica walks in, carrying a bag of food and walks over to her son, "Mike." Jessica says in a concerned voice, realising how bad shape he is in.

"Fifteen years Mom." Mike says, turning to look at his mother with tears rolling down his face, "They've been gone for fifteen years." He says as Jessica puts the bag she is holding down on the table as she sits down next to her son.

"I know." Jessica says, wrapping her arms around her son and pulling her in for a hug.

"I miss them; I miss them so much." Mike says as she cries into his mother's chest.

"I know." Jessica says as she just holds her son and lets him cry, wishing like she has so many times before that she could take her son's pain away as he has suffered so much, and she hates that there is nothing the she can do to take it all away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT!

* * *

It has been nine days since the anniversary of Mike's biological parents' deaths and ever since then everyone at Pearson Hardman have been preparing for the partnership vote that is going to happen, which has included Mike going, at Harvey's suggestion, to the person Hardman had his affair with, something which resulted in Jessica and Mike having a very public fight, which was part of the plan, though, Mike wasn't informed of that fact.

As Harvey re-hired her the day before Donna is quite happy to be back at work once more.

"It's good to see you back where you belong." A voice says and Donna looks over and sees Katrina, holding a glass container full of cookies.

"It's good to be back." Donna admits, as Katrina bends over and puts the cookies on Donna's desk.

"A little welcome back gift." Katrina comments, as she does, "Homemade chocolate chip." Katrina explains.

"Dark chocolate?" Donna asks, looking up at her friend.

"Semisweet." Katrina answers.

"A dollop of peanut butter?"

"Butterscotch."

"Walnuts?" Donna asks.

"Please. Pistachios." Katrina responds.

"The nut of royalty." Donna says amazed, "Thanks Katrina." Donna says with a grin.

"You're very welcome." Katrina tells her and as she does she notices something, "Incoming." She mutters.

"Louis." Donna says, not even needing to turn and look to know who Katrina is talking about.

"Hi, Donna." Louis comments, not even worrying about saying what he has to say to Donna in front of Katrina, "I heard you were back."

"I am." Donna answers, not looking up from what she was doing before Katrina came to talk to her.

"Yeah, I see that." Louis says, "Look, I, um, I never, wanted to…." Louis says, stuttering as he tries to figure out how to say what to say, as Katrina looks between them in interest.

"To what?" Donna asks.

"I never wanted to do what I did." Louis admits, "And, I, just don't have the words." He admits.

"Find them." Donna says, turning to look at Louis, and Louis looks to Donna and then over to Katrina who gives Louis a look which says she isn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Louis says.

"Then lets never speak of it again." Donna says, turning back to her work.

"Mmm you're kidding, right?" Louis asks shocked.

"Did you mean what you just said?" Donna asks.

"Pfft, and more." Louis admits.

"Then it's done." Donna informs him.

"No, it isn't." Louis tells her.

"Did you just hear what I said…" Donna starts to say, but Louis pulls an envelope out of his jacket.

"Season pass, Lincoln Centre, front row every show." Louis informs her.

"Really?" Donna asks surprised.

"Yeah."

"Do I have to go with you?" Donna asks curious.

"Hell no." Louis says and Donna takes the envelope.

"Thank you, Louis." Donna says gratefully.

"You are welcome." Louis says, "God, could this day get any better?" Louis asks, looking thrilled.

"Any better? What was so good about it before?" Katrina asks curious, having spent enough time with Louis to know something big has happened.

"Uh, what happened?" Louis asks.

"Something." Donna comments, realising the same thing that Katrina has realised.

"No, can't I just be glad you're back?" Louis asks, looking at Donna.

"You look like you have eighty teeth." Katrina realises, causing Louis to quickly close his mouth.

"What kind of suit is that?" Donna asks.

"Brioni. Why?" Louis asks.

"Oh, shit." Donna says, dropping her pen and hurrying away, and without another a word to Louis, Katrina follows behind her.

"Why does Louis's suit get an oh shit?" Katrina asks worried, once she catches up with Donna.

"It's the suit that he picked out for when he made senior partner." Donna explains.

"Shit." Katrina says, sounding worried.

"I'm going to go tell Jessica. Harvey and Mike should get back from court any minute." Donna explains.

"I'll go wait downstairs." Katrina says and the two of them go in different directions.

* * *

A few minutes later Katrina is waiting downstairs when she sees Harvey and Mike waiting and so she walks over to them.

"You waiting for us?" Mike asks, surprised to see his best friend.

"Yeah." Katrina confirms.

"More bad news?" Harvey asks as that is the only reason he can think for Katrina to be waiting for them.

"Yep." Katrina confirms as the three of them start to walk together towards the elevators, "Hardman's made Louis senior partner."

"Are you sure?" Harvey asks worried, not that he will let that show, as that's bad.

"Donna is, and she's telling Jessica." Katrina explains as the three of them step into the elevators.

"So Hardman's brought another vote. Which means he's going to be the decider." Mike realises, "He's gonna vote for Hardman."

"Only if we can't convince him otherwise." Harvey comments.

"Do you really think that's possible? Louis is pretty pissed with you and Jessica." Katrina reminds Harvey.

"We've got to try." Harvey says as the elevator doors open, "I've got to go talk to Jessica." he says heading to Jessica's office.

"Great, just great." Mike mutters as he and Katrina walk together.

"You're telling me." Katrina tells him, "How was court?" she asks curious.

"About as well as it could be." Mike admits looking annoyed, "You know I could use your help with something, not work related." He admits

"What is it?" Katrina asks curious.

"The bonus Harvey gave me, it's big, and I want to get something for Grammy." Mike admits, "I thought about buying her an apartment, but she's in the home because she needs full time care so there would be no point getting her an apartment, but I'm not sure what to get her."

"Mike, we both know that what your Grammy would want most is to spend time with you, give her that." Katrina tells him, "And use your bonus to buy yourself a new apartment."

"We've had this conversation." Mike tells her, sounding annoyed.

"That was before I realised you're sleeping even less than I thought." Katrina responds as they walk into Katrina's office.

"I'm fine." Mike lies.

"Are you starting to believe your own lie or are you just so used to saying it?" Katrina asks, and Mike avoids answering, "Look, I know that with the trial starting next week things are tough, but Mike, you've got to look after yourself, that requires sleeping; which I don't think you're going to get at your apartment." Katrina tells her friend, it being clear that she is worried.

"I'm going to help Mom get through this vote first, then I'll worry about me." Mike says before leaving Katrina's office, causing his friend to watch him go in worry.

* * *

The following afternoon, a day before the partner vote, and neither Jessica nor Harvey are sure who Louis is going to vote for even though they have both tried to get him to vote for Jessica.

Having just settled a case Mike and Harvey are walking though the corridors of Pearson Hardman.

"So?" Mike asks.

"He took the deal." Harvey reveals, "We're done with that asshole." Harvey comments.

"Asshole? Come on, he's just protecting the church of baseball." Mike tells Harvey.

"You going Bull Durham on me?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm Tim Robbins, the hotshot pitcher who's destined for the Majors and you're the old man who never really made it there." Mike jokes.

"You know Robbins wore woman's underwear in that movie, right?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, after he slept with Susan Sarandon."

"Good one, but if you ever call Kevin Costner an old man again, you won't get another bonus." Harvey tells him, "Plus we both know Tim Robbins is way more your type than Susan Sarandon." Harvey points out, having made sure no one is close enough to hear.

"True." Mike says with a nod, and as he does he remembers something, "Oh, crap. I'm meant to be meeting Wolf, he wants to talk about the Trial." Mike says, running off so quickly that Harvey can't even ask if Mike wants him to come.

* * *

A little while after his conversation with Mike Harvey is in Jessica's office, the two of them having had a conversation with Louis, where he didn't shed any light on who he'd be voting for, a little while earlier.

As Jessica's phone starts to ring she gets up and answers it.

"Hello, yes, it is." Jessica confirms, "When?" she asks and hearing her tone of voice Harvey turns to look at her, "I see. Yes, I will." Jessica confirms, "Thank you." She says before hanging up, "Where's Mike?" she asks Harvey.

"Gone to meet Wolf to talk about Trevor's trial." Harvey answers, standing up, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned, being able to tell that something is.

"That was the nursing home his grandmother's in, she died." Jessica says, looking upset.

"Oh." Harvey says, "Poor Mike." He says, knowing that it is going to really hurt him and that after everything that happened to Mike lately he doesn't deserve this too.

"Yeah, I've got to go tell him." Jessica tells Harvey, knowing that she can't let Mike find out another way.

"Go, I'll cover." Harvey tells her.

"Thank you." Jessica responds, grabbing her bag and heading out of her office.

* * *

A while later Jessica is waiting outside the DA's office, where she has been for a little while, when Mike walks out.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Mike asks confused.

"I have to tell you something." Jessica explains, walking up to her son.

"What's is it?" Mike asks, being able to tell that it is bad news, he just doesn't know what.

"I got a call from the nursing home. Edith, your Grammy, died earlier today." Jessica explains to her son.

"No…. she can't…... I…..." Mike starts to say, before breaking down in tears, and Jessica walks the rest of the distance that separates her and her son and hugs him, holds him close.

"I've got you." Jessica tells her son, "I've got you." She says as Mike cries.

* * *

As he was in no shape to go home, or be alone Jessica took her son home and even without the overwhelming memories Mike gets at his apartment he didn't manage to get much sleep, he just thought, and cried, about his grandmother before getting up just as early as his mother does.

"You don't have to come into work today." Jessica tells her son as he walks into the kitchen.

"It's the vote for Managing Partner, of course I'm coming into work." Mike tells her as he walks over to get a cup of coffee.

"Mike, you don't have to." Jessica once more tells her son, honestly not caring how odd it would look for her son not to be there the day of the partner vote.

"I want to." Mike tells her, "I…. I need to work right now." He admits.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son, trusting him to know what he needs most, even with everything that has happened in the past few weeks, "If you change your mind, you can go home, or come back here anytime." She tells him.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

A couple of hours later the partners have voted, naming Hardman the new managing partner, and the news has travelled throughout the firm, even to Mike who has spent most of the morning in in the file room.

"Hey." Katrina says, walking in and sitting on the table next to where Mike is walking.

"I don't want to talk, Katrina." Mike tells her.

"I figured." Katrina responds.

"You know." Mike realises, it being a statement, not a question.

"Your Mom called me last night, told me everything, she thought you could use your best friend." Katrina explains.

"What I could use most right now is peace and quiet." Mike says, becoming annoyed.

"Mike…" Katrina starts to say.

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to just sit here, while you pity me, I don't….." Mike starts to say.

"Mike, I don't pity you. I'm worried about you." Katrina informs her friend, her voice full of concern.

"Well don't be." Mike says, "I'm going to go get some air, when I get back I hope you've found your way back to your office." He says before walking out of the file room, and even though he knows how much of a bad idea what he is going to do is, Mike honestly doesn't care, and he is sure that nothing is going to stop him.

* * *

A little while later Mike has brought weed from a man by the coffee cat, been given a pile of work by Louis, having been warned to do the work before doing anything for Harvey, and has decided to work in his cubical, rather than the file room, as it's less private and so the people who care about him won't be able to come and talk to him about his feelings, or how he's doing.

"You look overwhelmed." Harvey says as he removes Mike's headphones with a pen, "Let me help. Forget that. You're gonna do this instead." Harvey says, putting a file on top of Mike's work.

"Louis said I'm not allowed to prioritize your work anymore." Mike informs Harvey.

"You think I'm taking orders from Louis now?" Harvey asks as he sits on the other table, "Consider things status quo." He comments.

"Yeah, well, they aren't." Mike comments.

"They are as far as you and I are concerned." Harvey comments, "I give you work, and you're gonna do it."

"Oh, right, I forgot." Mike mutters bitterly, "That's how it works with us."

"Don't pout. You're gonna love this case. It's very detail-orientated." Harvey reveals.

"And what are you doing?" Mike asks curious.

"Operation, right the shit." Harvey reveals and Mike scoffs.

"Maybe it's time you just accept that it's over. You lost, deal with it." Mike says, becoming angry and hurt, though he's not exactly sure why.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asks shocked, surprised by Mike talking like this.

"You seem to live in this deluded world where you think you can always win, but sometimes you can't." Mike says, standing up, "Bad things happen. You have to face the fact that life is gonna be this case or this case or this case." Mike says, picking up and throwing files at every mention of a case, "Mom lost! You lost! And there isn't anything that any of us, including the great and powerful Harvey Specter, can do about it." Mike yells, causing everyone in the bullpen to look at him and Harvey.

"Go home, now." Harvey tells Mike, standing up, knowing exactly why Mike is reacting like this and realising that work is the worst place for him.

Looking around the room and to Harvey Mike realises the mistake in what he's done and so he gets up and leaves, grabbing his bag and jacket as he goes.

* * *

Within twenty minutes what happened between Harvey and Mike is all around the firm and even Katrina, who was in a client meeting, has heard about what happened and as she makes her way back to her office her mind is on her best friend.

Walking into her office Katrina's concern turns to annoyance when she realises who is waiting for her.

"What do you want Louis?" Katrina asks, not even caring that the annoyance she is feeling is all too clear in her voice.

"To give you work I need you to do as my associate." Louis says, referring to the large pile of files that are on Katrina's desk.

"Well you can take it all with you, because I have no intention of doing it." Katrina reveals as she gets behind her desk.

"You're my associate, I give you work, you do it. That's how things work." Louis says, having not expected Katrina to give him a hard time after everything.

"I'm a fifth year Louis. I'm not anyone's personal associate, I choose to work with you." Katrina says, stressing the word choose, "And now I choose to have nothing to do with you. So get out my office." She tells him.

"Really? You're going to turn against me too, I thought you were loyal." Louis says, angrily as he stands up.

"I am loyal." Katrina informs him, "I'm loyal to Mike, and Jessica, and Donna, and Harvey." Katrina says stressing the names as she says them, "We were all on your side Louis, and you just threw all of us away. You betrayed us." Katrina says angrily, "Now get out." Katrina says stressing the words and looking torn between hurt and shock Louis hurries out of Katrina's office.

After Louis leaves Katrina braces against her desk and starts to take several deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks concerned and Katrina looks up to see Jessica.

"I will be." Katrina answers, "You?" she asks concerned.

"I will be." Jessica answers, "I take it you've heard what happened between Mike and Harvey?"

"Yeah. I tried talking to Mike earlier and he snapped, he's not okay, Jessica." Katrina says concerned, "He hasn't been for a while."

"I know." Jessica says concerned, "We've just got to help him as much as we can."

"You mean as much as he'll let us." Katrina corrects.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Jessica says, looking worried, "I have a meeting, but if you hear from Mike please let me know." She requests.

"I will." Katrina assures her and Jessica heads out of her office.

* * *

After a night of drinking, getting high, and ignoring phonecall Mike is woken by a banging on his door.

"Mike, it's me, I'm letting myself in." Jessica's voice says and hearing his mother's voice Mike quickly grabs what's left of the weed he brought the day before and hides it in the couch cushions, managing to hide it just as Jessica walks in, carrying coffee and a suit bag.

"Mom?" Mike asks confused.

"Yeah, Mike." Jessica says, walking over to him, not overly surprised to see her son in this state, though that doesn't mean she isn't concerned, "Here, drink this." Jessica says, handing over the coffee.

"What….." Mike starts to say, then it comes to him, "Grammy's funeral." He says.

"Starts in an hour and a half." Jessica tells her son, "Go have a shower, and then get ready. Katrina's going to meet us there."

"Okay." Mike says taking a drink of the coffee as he heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As Mike is in the bathroom, Jessica puts down everything she is holding and starts to clean up some of the mess that the apartment is in.

* * *

An hour and a half later Mike, Jessica and Katrina are all at the nursing home, where Edith's funeral is going to be taking place.

"Mike, I'm sorry, but it's time." Jessica tells her son, who is leaning against the wall, with tears in his eyes, looking like he really doesn't want to be doing this.

"I can't do this Mom." Mike tells her.

"You can." Katrina tells him,

"I know it's hard, Mike, and if you really don't want to go up there I will." Jessica offers, "But you should say something Mike, it will help you." Jessica tells him.

"It doesn't seem like it will." Mike admits, "No one here other than us knew her."

"Mike, like your Mom said you're not doing this for them, you're doing it for you." Katrina tells him, "I know you, and I know that if you don't do this you're going to regret it." Katrina reminds her best friend, "Even if it makes you feel a hundred times worst you've got to do it, but I don't think it will." Katrina tells him.

"Okay." Mike says, looking hesitant and he heads up to the podium while Jessica and Katrina take their seats.

"I, um, remember things." Mike reveals, "I remember the night that my biological parents were taken away from me. I remember my grandmother taking me home when I was released from hospital. My first night home my grandmother came to check on me, it was, um, the middle of the night, and I had wet the bed." Mike reveals, "And she cleaned the sheets, and she cleaned me all up, and she put me in her bed, and um, you know, I started to cry, really hard. And um, she said, "it's okay, Michael, it's okay, I've bene crying to, but don't you wet this bed because I have to sleep here too." Mike reveals, pausing for a minute as she tries to think of the right thing to say, "Well, I'm not eleven years old anymore. I'm not gonna wet the bed tonight, but I will remember, that night and everything she has ever done for me, for the rest of my life." Mike reveals.

Five minutes later the service has ended and Mike is walking over to his mother and best friend, as soon as he is close enough his mother pulls him into her arms and holds him tightly.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says gratefully as he takes comfort form his mother, "You should get back to the office." He tells her as they break apart.

"Mike…" Jessica starts to say, not wanting to leave him.

"If you're not there who knows what else Hardman is going to do." Mike comments.

"He's right, Jessica. Hardman, and Louis, are probably both waiting for a chance to pull something." Katrina comments, "Mike's not going to be alone." She assures her.

"I'll be with Katrina, I'll be okay." Mike assures his mother, "We've got to clean out Grammy's room."

"Okay, I'll go back to the firm, but if you need anything, just call." Jessica tells her son, honestly she would like to stay with her son, but she knows he's right, "And you are not to come to the firm." She says.

"Got it." Mike says and Jessica gives him one more hug before leaving.

"If it gets too much for you, just say the word." Katrina tells her best friend, who nods, and the two of them head to Edith's room.

* * *

Hours later Mike is alone in his apartment, once more high, having said goodbye to Katrina a few hours earlier as she had to go meet a client who wouldn't allow her to postpone a meeting, and he said that he needed a few hours alone.

As he just heard a knock on his door Mike has gotten up and headed over to answer it as he figures it will be Katrina, though to his surprise it is Harvey.

"When I sent you home, I didn't mean for you to never come back." Harvey says as soon as he sees Mike, who has changed out of his suit and into jeans and a hoddie.

"My grandmother died." Mike reveals.

"I know." Harvey says, giving Mike a sympatric look, "Look, you obviously weren't ready to deal with it, so I respected that by keeping you busy. Was I wrong?" Harvey asks.

"No." Mike says, letting Harvey in.

"Are you stoned?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike in surprise.

"Yep, and I'm not interested in a lecture, so…" Mike starts to say.

"Good, 'cause I'm not interested in giving one." Harvey says as he walks over to Mike's coffee table, once more refusing to look over to Mike's bed, where he picks up one of Mike's joints.

"Yeah, help yourself." Mike comments surprised.

"Don't mind if I do." Harvey says as he inhales, to Mike's surprise, "Is this the coffee cart guy?" Harvey asks and Mike is so shocked and has no idea what to say to that.

* * *

At Pearson Hardman Donna Is packing up everything in Harvey's office as the second Hardman won his vote Harvey was moved to a different office.

"Look, Donna, for the record." Louis says from the doorway, "I am sorry that you got caught in the crossfire, and no matter what happens with…there will always be a place here for you." Louis reveals, looking around the room.

"With you?" Donna asks shocked.

"Yeah. Yes. It would be my honour." Louis assures her.

"You really don't get it, do you? Harvey and I are like this." Donna says, intertwining her hands, "You think I would leave him for anybody, let alone someone who did what you did? You betrayed your team." Donna says angrily.

"Harvey and Jessica were not my team." Louis says angrily.

"Yes, they were. And I was, and Katrina was, and even Mike was. But now no one is anymore." Donna reveals, "And I might not like moving, but the one thing that I love about it is that it is further away from your smug face." Donna says before walking out of the room.

After leaving Harvey's old office, Donna walks through the hall ways, and as she gets near Katrina's office she sees her friend walking out.

"Hey." Donna greats.

"Hey." Katrina responds, "What's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"Louis." Donna answers simply.

"Say no more." Katrina responds.

"What are you still doing here so late?" Donna asks curious.

"Catching up on the work that I didn't do when I was with Mike this morning." Katrina explains.

"How's he doing?" Donna asks concerned.

"Not good." Katrina admits, "I'm actually on my way over there now to see how he's doing."

"There's no need. Harvey left a little while ago, he was heading over there." Donna explains.

"Good, that's good." Katrina says, sounding glad as she is pretty sure that Harvey can help Mike a lot right about now.

"Yeah." Donna confirms, "God I could use a drink."

"I'm with you there, lead the way." Katrina tells her and the two of them head out of the building, both feeling that they could use the drinks to forget everything that has happened lately.

* * *

Back at Mike's apartment Harvey has his head out of Mike's window while Mike is lying on his couch with an empty bag of chips.

"The whole bag? How do you even do that, man? It's like, I've go, like crazy cotton mouth right now." Mike informs Harvey.

"Harvey Specter doesn't get cotton mouff." Harvey says, turning to look at Mike.

"Cotton mouff?" Mike asks.

"Mouff." Harvey confirms.

"I guess Harvey Specter does get cotton mouff." Mike says amused.

"I can't help it, these pretzel's…." Harvey starts to say.

"Are making me thirsty." Mike and Harvey say together as Mike sits up.

"Here, drink this, Rookie." Mike says, handing Harvey the beer that he's been drinking which Harvey drinks before walking over and siting on Mike's couch, as he does he realises that he just sat on the new suit jacket that Jessica brought Mike.

"Did you ever here of a hanger?" Harvey asks as Mike lights another joint.

"Oh, god, wow." Mike says amused as he heads over to the chair by the window, as Harvey looks for a hanger, "I just got an image of you as a dad. With, like a little Harvey Specter, you know, all hair-gelled, and, like, pinstripe Oshkosk 'b'gosh." Mike says, "Dad, don't play the odds, play the man, it's a win win." Mike says, putting his voice like a child's, "You being like go to your goddamn room." Mike says as Harvey starts to look around, once more purposely avoiding looking at Mike's bedroom.

As he looks Harvey sees something that he can't help but pick up,

"This is you." Harvey says, picking up a framed photo of a younger Jessica, a boy who Harvey assumes is Mike and an older woman who Harvey assumes is Mike's grandmother.

"Yeah, the day the adoption became legal." Mike reveals as Harvey puts the picture down, "Mom didn't take me in right after Grammy was declared unfit." Mike reveals, causing Harvey to turn and look at him as he didn't know that, "I spent a week in foster care. I spent a week feeling completely alone and scared, confused, I felt like no one cared, and… it was the only time I ever felt like an orphan, god I hate that word." Mike reveals, causing Harvey to give him a sympatric look, "People… people used to say that I was missing out by not having a dad, or a male parental figure in my life, I never thought so. I had Mom, and Grammy, they were everything I needed, were always there. I never felt like I was missing anything, now I do." Mike says, sadly as while his mother is incredible and the most amazing person he will still feel a gap where his grandmother used to be.

"I ever tell you about my Dad?" Harvey asks walking over to Mike.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Mike responds.

"He was a saxophone player." Harvey reveals as he sits down next to Mike, "He sat in with everyone because everyone loved him." Harvey reveals, "He believed in love at first sight, and unfortunately, his first sight was a groupie."

"Your mother." Mike realises.

"I was sixteen when I caught her cheating." Harvey reveals, making Mike think back to the conversation he and Harvey about Quintin, "I knew if I told my dad he'd…." Harvey says, miming a punch, "Next two years went by, I didn't say a thing, and she went right on just… making him a fool." Harvey reveals, "Look, this is all to say that, I lived in a house surrounded by family, but I know what it's like to be totally alone." Harvey reveals.

"Wow, your stoned is depressing." Mike comments, looking at Harvey surprised, surprised that he was so open, but at the same time glad.

"What can I say, it's been a tough week for both of us." Harvey comments.

"Hardman." Mike says bitterly.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to piss in that bastard's office." Harvey comments, causing Mike to look amused.

"That was pretty quick of the tongue." Mike comments.

"Well, I've done it before. To Louis." Harvey reveals.

"No way." Mike says shocked.

"Way." Harvey confirms, causing them both to laugh.

"What a minute, if you've done that before…." Mike starts to say.

"Why not do it again?" Harvey asks, causing them both to exchange grins as they lean in.

* * *

A little while later Harvey and Mike have arrived at the firm, but haven't pissed in Hardman's office as Harvey felt like they should do something original and connived Mike not do that by telling him what he and Donna do with the can opener.

"Hey, say what you will about this floor, I'm pretty sure the cubicles are bigger." Mike says as he and Harvey make their way towards Harvey's new office, as they do they arrive and see Louis.

"Hey, what's going on? How you guys doing?" Louis asks, "I was just, uh, helping box a little bit, 'cause, uh, Danna was feeling a little blue about moving." Louis explains.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harvey asks angrily as he pushes Louis against a pole.

"Harvey! Harvey, no!" Mike yells.

"You looking for another way to make my life miserable?" Harvey asks as he manhandles Louis and even though it is something that would have made him terrified a few weeks earlier Mike hurries over and puts himself between Harvey and Louis.

"Harvey! Harvey, no! Come on. You hit him, they win." Mike says, pushing Harvey away and as he does Louis hurries out of the room and Mike starts to search though Harvey's record collection while Harvey paces.

"You should have left me hit him." Harvey comments.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but maybe we shouldn't have let him leave." Mike informs Harvey as he flips through the records.

"Why?"

"Eh, um, maybe he wasn't snooping. Maybe he was, I don't know, trying to plant something." Mike comments.

"Like…?" Harvey asks.

"Like drugs."

"In my record collection?" Harvey asks.

"What better place to stash the weed than with the Bob Marley, man?" Mike asks in Jamaican accent.

"Louis doesn't even know where to buy drugs, let alone plant them." Harvey comments.

"I know where to buy drugs." Mike says, standing up straight.

"Congratulations." Harvey says in an unimpressed voice.

"No, I'm serious." Mike says, heading over to Harvey, "What if instead of peeing we planted something in Hardman's office." Mike suggests, "Uhh, genius." Mike says, gently hitting Harvey's chest with his un-pasted hand.

"It's a crime." Harvey reminds him.

"Mm, maybe, but he wouldn't hesitate for one second to do the same thing to get rid of you." Mike reminds Harvey.

"What? He wouldn't hesitate to plant something to get rid of me." Harvey says, a look of realisation coming to his face.

"What, Louis?" Mike asks.

"No, Hardman."

"I just said that." Mike tells him.

"No, what if Hardman planted the CM mem in the first place?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike, and together the two head out to Donna's cubical to see if would even be possible, and once they realise that it would be they start to check everything else to make sure it would be.

* * *

For the rest of the night Harvey and Mike search to prove their theory, and the more they look the more it seems like their theory is true, something which they inform Jessica off.

As he has refused to take a drug test Harvey is going to be fired after a stating his case to the senior parents and because of that he is being dragged into Jessica's office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asks as they make their way over to her couches, "Just take the test."

"I can't." Harvey answers.

"Why not? It's just a drug…. You've got to be kidding me." Jessica says, looking at Harvey with a look that is torn between shock and disapproval.

"You were the one who told me to take it easy, and you and I both know what we did that night in this very office." Harvey comments.

"That was a celebration." Jessica comments, "This is different, this…. When did this happen?" Jessica asks, looking at him with a disapproval look.

"Does it matter when?" Harvey asks, trying to look innocent as he is pretty sure that Jessica isn't going to be too happy.

"I don't believe it." Jessica says shocked, "You were high when you came up with that theory." She says, "You got high with my son." Jessica says, sounding angry.

"Technically he was already high and I decided to get high too." Harvey defends, "And it doesn't matter how we go there, we got there." Harvey explains, "I brought us some time. We can use the review to present our case." Harvey explains.

"Do you have any evidence?" Jessica asks curious.

"Not only did he plant the document; he wrote the damn thing." Harvey explains.

"How do you know that?" Jessica asks curious.

"Tanner, indicated that to me." Harvey explains, "Turns out, they weren't in on it together."

"Huh, and he's willing to testify to that." Jessica comments, "Oh, let me guess, no he won't."

"I've got Mike and Katrina chasing down another avenue." Harvey explains, "Jessica, I don't do this now, I'm gone anyway." Harvey explains and the door opens and Donna walks in.

"What is it?" Jessica asks.

"Daniel and Louis got their quorum, your review convenes in an hour." Donna explains.

* * *

Two hours later Harvey's job is safe, Daniel Hardman has been fired and Harvey, Jessica, Donna, Mike and Katrina are all in Harvey's office listening to music. Donna is sitting in Harvey's chair with her feet on the shelf, Jessica is sitting on the table, Katrina is sitting next to Donna's feet with her feet on Harvey's desk and Harvey and Mike are standing, side by side, by the window, everyone holding glasses of champagne.

"What was really on that affidavit, anyway?" Harvey asks Mike curious.

"What I said was on it." Mike explains.

"You realize it's a felony to sign someone else's name to a sworn document?" Harvey asks Mike.

"I didn't sign someone else's name. I signed my own name." Mike explains, "I mean seriously, how often do you really look at a man's shoes?" Mike quotes, causing Harvey to give him a less than impressed look before turning back around and walking over to Jessica, Donna and Katrina, Mike following behind.

"To the firm of Pearson and kiss my ass." Harvey says with a laugh.

"I told you we'd be peeling him off the wall." Jessica tells Harvey.

"You go, I go." Harvey says as he and Jessica toast.

"He goes." Jessica says.

"I already went and come back." Donna comments as everyone turns to look at her.

"Mike and I would have gone, without hesitation." Katrina comments.

"That we would have." Mike confirms as he walks over, "It's your firm again, just like it should be." Mike says, smiling at his mother, putting his arm around her.

* * *

After some time celebrating together Harvey, Jessica, Mike, Harvey, Donna and Katrina all went their separate ways, Mike heading home. The second he walks into his apartment Mike once more starts to remember everything Trevor did to him.

"NO, STOP." Mike yells frustrated, pushing over one of his bookshelf's in anger as tears come to his eyes, feeling so frustrated, so tired, and he's still got the trial to endure.

As he cries Mike can feel his breathing getting harder as the memories become even more clearer, "I've got to get out of here." Mike says, hurrying out of his apartment, leaving his bag behind but he has his cell.

* * *

After he left his apartment Mike ran, with no destination in mind, but after a little while his surroundings become familiar and Mike knows exactly where he wants to go most and so he runs there.

Mike honestly isn't sure how long he has been running when he arrives at a familiar door and begins to knock.

"Mike?" Harvey asks shocked, opening the door, "What are you doing here?" he asks confused, looking Mike up and down and realising that his employee, that his friend, is far from okay.

"I'm… I'm not okay Harvey." Mike says, his voice breaking.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

"Get in here." Harvey says, letting Mike into the apartment, feeling his worry grow as Mike walks into his apartment, and the two of them walk down to Harvey's lounge room, "Talk to me, Mike. What's going on?" Harvey asks concerned, out of habit he goes over to his drinks cart to pour drinks before he realises that that may not be the best idea so instead he just turns to look at Mike.

"It's too much." Mike admits, looking lost.

"What's too much?" Harvey asks, walking over to him, even though he can guess the answer he is pretty sure that he won't get the full picture unless Mike actually talks.

"Everything." Mike admits, "Grammy, Hardman, Louis, Trevor, the trial, the fact that a few weeks ago it was the fifteenth anniversary of my parents being killed, it's just too much Harvey! The memories won't stop! I just want them to stop!" Mike admits, his voice full of desperation, "I'm just so tired, I want to stop remembering." Mike says, hitting his head with his plastered hand.

"Mike, no." Harvey says, quickly moving, as he's more worried about Mike hurting himself than accidently causing a flashback, and grabbing Mike's hand before he can hit himself again, "That won't help." Harvey says lowering Mike's hand down, away from his head, feeling desperation and pain rise up inside of him as it hurts him to see Mike so hurt.

"It feels like nothing will!" Mike admits, looking completely defeated, and honestly Harvey has no idea what to do or say, all he knows is that he wants to help Mike, wants to protect him, and he doesn't care what it takes.

"I'm gonna hug you now." Harvey says, feeling that considering everything a warning might be best, as he really doesn't want to make things worse, and so he takes the step that separates them and wraps his arms around Mike, holding him. The second he does Harvey realises that he doesn't feel any of the awkwardness he was expecting, instead it feels right.

As he wasn't expecting the hug, even with Harvey's warning, Mike was expecting him to react badly, but instead, as Harvey wraps his arms around him Mike feels something that he hasn't felt too often since the attack, he feels completely safe, and that everything is going to be okay.

For what only feels like a little while, but what was actually several long minutes Mike and Harvey hug, neither wanting it to end anytime soon.

"I barely sleep, Harvey." Mike admits, "I see it all the time, and the only times I feel like I'm even me anymore are when I'm with you." Mike admits, not exactly sure why he is admitting that, while he is hugging Harvey at all times, but he finds that once he admits it he doesn't regret it.

"Then let me help you." Harvey tells him, "You don't have to do this alone, Mike. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Harvey promises, not caring about how open he is being as Mike's more important than the persona he puts forward.

"Okay." Mike says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay." Harvey says and the two of them finally break apart, "When was the last time you ate?" Harvey asks, trying to remember when the last time he saw Mike eat something.

"Last night, the pretzels." Mike answers.

"Which I ate most off." Harvey realises, and so he heads over to his kitchen and opens one of the draws. Not really sure what else to do Mike follows and Harvey pulls out several menus, "What do you feel like?" he asks.

"Whatever, I'm not really fussed." Mike admits.

"Pizza?" Harvey suggest and Mike just nods, "Okay, why don't you go sit down and I'll order it." Harvey suggests and Mike heads over to the couch.

For a couple of minutes Mike sits alone on the couch until Harvey walks over and sits down on the couch too, not right next to Mike, but still close.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Harvey asks, hating himself for not seeing how much Mike was struggling, because he is supposed to be able to read people he should have seen it, he should have helped sooner.

"Honestly, since it happened." Mike admits, "But things have been getting worse since the trial run." He admits, "The night I was assigned to work for Louis I got home and I just couldn't stay there, so I went back to the office, ended up sleeping on the couch in Mom's office." Mike reveals, saying what he hasn't told anyone, even his therapist, though that could be because he's missed several appointments.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Harvey says, feeling the need to do so.

"Why are you apologising?" Mike asks confused as he doesn't hear pity in Harvey's voice, rather guilt.

"I've been so focused on everything else that has been going on that I didn't see how much pain you were in, and I should have, I'm sorry." Harvey tells him, completely meaning that.

"It's okay." Mike says, completely meaning that.

"No, it's not." Harvey says.

"Harvey, I feel safe with you." Mike reveals, "I always have and… after, that feeling never once disappeared." He reveals, "But that's not all. I feel comfortable around you, I feel like I can be as messed up as I am around you, I don't have to pretend to be more okay than I am." Mike admits, looking down at his lap, honestly that's why he keeps telling Katrina and his mom that he's fine, he doesn't want them to know how far from okay he is, because he knows how much they'll worry, and he doesn't want to do that to them, which is why he's been so insistent about keeping his apartment as while they may not believe him he has to keep pretending to be okay.

"Mike, look at me." Harvey says, and Mike looks up, and then turns to look at him, "You never have to pretend around me, never." Harvey assures him, "And I don't want you to."

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, gratefully, honestly that means a lot to him, and the two of them drift into silence, a silence that isn't awkward, but comfortable.

"Want to watch a movie?" Harvey asks curious, breaking the silence after about five minutes.

"Sure." Mike answers and Harvey heads over to his collection and spends a couple of minutes looking for something that he thinks Mike will enjoy, before putting it on and heading back over to the couch where he sits back down and he and Mike start to watch the movie together.

* * *

Over an hour later Mike had Harvey have eaten and are both quiet enjoying watching the movie, but as he keeps sneaking glances at Mike Harvey can tell that there is something he wants to say, but isn't.

"Just say it." Harvey says, being pretty sure that if he doesn't give some encouragement then Mike is just going to keep holding it in.

"What?" Mike asks, turning to look at Harvey.

"Whatever it is that you're not saying, just say it." Harvey says, picking up the remote to pause the television.

"Two days." Mike says, "In two days his trial begins and I have to see him. I have to talk about what he did, I don't know if I can, Harvey." Mike admits, revealing his biggest fear.

"I believe you can." Harvey says, trying to think of the best way to handle this because he knows, that even with the other evidence, Wolf needs Mike to testify, otherwise Trevor will go free and he can't bear the thought of that, "Mike, as impossible as it seems, I know you can do it." Harvey says, moving closer to Mike, doing so slowly without even realising, "I know you don't feel like it now Mike, but you're so strong, and you're not going to be alone. I'm going to be with you every second of this trial, and so's your Mom, and Katrina, and Donna. We're all going to be there for you." Harvey promises.

"I'm scared." Mike admits.

"I know." Harvey says as he reaches over and puts his hand on Mike's leg, something which Mike doesn't even flinch away from.

"Everything's going to come back when I see him, everything he did, everything he said." Mike says, tears coming to his eyes, "It's going to be horrible." Mike says, wiping the tears.

"Yeah, it probably is." Harvey says, not wanting to lie, "I going to ask you something Mike and I want you to be honest, and no matter your answer I won't judge." Harvey assures him.

"Okay." Mike says confused, wondering where Harvey is going with this.

"What do you want to happen to Trevor?" Harvey asks, bracing himself for the answer, though he doesn't move his hand off Mike's leg.

"I want him to suffer." Mike admits, his voice barely above a whisper, but because Harvey is so close he hears, "I want him to pay for what he did to me."

"Then you know what you have to do." Harvey tells him, "But Mike any time it feels like it's getting too much, anytime the memories seem too strong, or you think things are getting too hard I want you to look at me, because I'm going to be in that gallery." He promises, "I give you my word that I'm going to be there every second, so no matter what, if you need me, I'll be there." Harvey promises.

"You'll hear everything." Mike realises, "You're going to know everything." He says worried and even though he didn't say so Harvey knows while Mike is so worried.

"It won't change anything, Mike." Harvey assures him, his voice gentle.

"You don't know that." Mike says, looking worried.

"I do." Harvey tells him, "There is nothing that could be said in that courtroom that will change anything between us." Harvey says, being more open than he is with anyone, ever, because Mike needs him to be.

"What if I want things to change?" Mike asks, the words out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"What are you saying?" Harvey asks confused, as he knows what he hopes Mike is saying, but he can't believe that it is that.

"I'm saying…. I'm saying that I'm in love with you Harvey." Mike admits, not knowing whether it is exhaustion or fear or the need to say the words before Harvey knows what happened with Trevor that is behind the revelation, all he knows is that he's going to say it because he can't keep it in anymore, "I have been for a really long time, since way before he attacked me, but I was too scared to say it because your my boss, and my mom's protégé and now I'm a mess, and you deserve so much better, and you probably don't even feel the same way, and now's probably the worst time for me to say this, but…" Mike says, starting to ramble.

"Mike." Harvey says calmly, stopping the rant and causing Mike to look at him, "I love you too." Harvey says, the words being easier than he was expecting to say, even though he has never said them to someone who wasn't family.

"Yeah?" Mike asks shocked.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms, smiling back at him, "But you're right about it being a bad time, and there are a lot of complications, and a lot of things we need to talk about, which is why we're going to hold off on the conversation that we need to have until after this trial is over." Harvey tells Mike as even though he desperately wants to figure how to make things work with Mike right now he knows that there is something more important that they need to do, "For the next few days what matters most is you getting through this trial. Once it's over we'll figure everything else out." Harvey tells him, "But for the record, if anything you deserve better than me." Harvey admits, completely believing that.

"I disagree about that." Mike tells him.

"I figured you would." Harvey responds.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Mike admits, surprising Harvey as he wasn't expecting Mike to be so forward, especially after everything.

"I have no objections to that." Harvey says, planning on letting Mike set the pace.

"Good." Mike says before leaning in and gently placing a kiss to Harvey's lips. At first Harvey can tell that Mike is hesitant and he is about to pull back and assure him that they don't have to do anything he's not ready for, but then Mike pulls him in closer, causing Harvey to wrap his arms around Mike, and they deepen the kiss, causing it to become more, while yet remanding tender.

After about a minute their lips part but they don't part completely as Mike their foreheads touch and they rest on each other's.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asks, wanting to make sure that it wasn't too much for Mike.

"I'm better than okay." Mike admits, telling the complete truth which is practically a miracle considering how he was when he arrived at Harvey's.

"Good." Harvey says relieved, and though he and Mike move slightly away from each other Harvey doesn't move the arms that are still around Mike and Mike doesn't intend to move out of them, "Feel like continuing the movie?" Harvey asks curious.

"Honestly I want to sleep." Mike admits, "but I know that if I go back to my apartment I'm just going to have more nightmares."

"Stay here." Harvey offers, saying the words before he can comprehend what they mean, though he doesn't mind.

"Are you sure?" Mike ask surprised.

"Yeah, you can borrow some clothes so you don't have to sleep in your suit, and because you clearly need sleep more than me you can take my bed and I'll take the couch." Harvey revels, not sure if sharing a bed is something Mike would be ready for.

"I'll stay." Mike tells him, "But I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"I really don't mind, Mike. You'll be more comfortable in the bed and that's what matters." Harvey tells him, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Well, I do." Mike tells him, "But because I know how stubborn we both are, how about we both share your bed." He suggests.

"Is that something you'll even be okay with?" Harvey asks, wanting to be sure.

"I told you, Harvey, I feel safe around you." Mike reminds him, "I'll be okay."

"Well, if you're not then I need you to tell me, and I'll take the couch." Harvey tells him, "Whatever we decide this is I never want us to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"I… thank you." Mike says, not sure what else to say.

"That is something that you definitely never have to thank me for." Harvey tells him, "Come on, Rookie." Harvey says and they both get up and head to Harvey's bedroom.

Ten minutes later Harvey and Mike have both used Harvey's bathroom, individually, to change before heading to bed.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Harvey asks as he sits on the edge of the bed, Mike is already under the covers, "Because I really don't mind sleeping on the couch if it will make you more comfortable."

"I'm sure, Harvey." Mike says and Harvey watches his face carefully to make sure he is telling the truth before he climbs into bed too, and just like whenever he is around Harvey Mike doesn't feel any fear, instead he feels safe and comfortable, "Night Harvey"

"Night Mike."

* * *

When he wakes up in the morning the first thing Harvey becomes aware of is the fact that there is a weight on his chest, and as he opens his eyes Harvey realises that during the night Mike has moved closer to his chest, and he wrapped his arm around the younger man.

Looking at Mike Harvey can't help but smile a little while he realises that Mike looks completely peaceful, something which Harvey is pretty sure he hasn't experienced for a while. Under normal circumstances, even on a Sunday, Harvey would be getting up about now and getting his day started, but with how relaxed Mike is Harvey has no intention of disturbing him, instead he just watches Mike.

As he watches Mike Harvey realises that one of the two phones that are on the bedside table keeps vibrating, being as careful as possible so that he doesn't disturb Mike Harvey reaches over and picks up the phone, realising that it is, Mike's.

Looking at the screen Harvey sees several messages from Katrina, and though he doesn't know Katrina's texting pattern Harvey can detect the concern in her words, and with every message it seems like she is becoming more concerned and as he gets to the last message, that says,

 _Okay, where are you? I'm at your apartment and your bookshelf is knocked over. Are you okay? What's going on? I'm heading over to your mothers; I hope you're there._

Looking at the time the message was sent Harvey realises that it was just sent a few minutes earlier, which means Katrina hasn't worried Jessica, yet, which is something he has to prevent, and so, being glad that Mike doesn't have a look on his phone Harvey unlocks it and responds with,

 _Katrina, it's Harvey. Mike's with me. He's as okay as he can be, don't worry Jessica._

Once he types the message Harvey puts Mike's phone back on the bedside table and goes back to watching Mike sleep, running his hand through Mike's hair as he does.

A few minutes later one of the phones starts to vibrate again, but this time Harvey knows that is his phone and that it's not a message, but a call, and so, once more being careful Harvey reaches over and picks up his phone not overly surprised, as he knows she and Katrina have become close friends in recent weeks, to see Donna on the caller ID.

"Hello." Harvey says in a whisper, not wanting to wake up Mike.

"Harvey? Why is Mike with you at eight am on a Sunday?" Donna asks, "And why are you whispering?"

"I'm whispering because I don't want to wake Mike." Harvey reveals, knowing that Donna is going to interrogate him about that next time he sees her, "Call Katrina back and tell her not to worry, and that it might be best not to tell Jessica anything quiet yet." Harvey reveals as Jessica is one of the complications that he and Mike have to talk about so for now it is probably better that they don't tell Jessica anything.

"Okay, what is going on, Harvey? Have you and Mike finally admitted what you've been denying for months?" Donna asks and as she does Harvey notices Mike begin to stir.

"I gotter go." Harvey says.

"You're not going to avoid talking about this forever." Donna says as Harvey hangs up.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice asks.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Harvey responds, "Sorry about waking you." Harvey says, honestly he wanted Mike to try and get as much sleep as possible.

"It's okay." Mike says, "What time is it?" he asks.

"Eight, am." Harvey reveals.

"I can't believe I slept that long." Mike admits, knowing for a fact that he hasn't slept that long without a nightmare since the attack, "We're you talking to someone?" Mike asks, realising that he is in Harvey's arms and having no intention of moving out of them.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms, knowing that whatever is going to happen between him and Mike he has to be honest as after everything Mike's been through he can't lie to him, "Katrina was texting you, she seemed worried, and was at your place. She was going to go to your Mom's so I texted her back and said you were with me and not to worry Jessica." He explains, "She either texted or called Donna, who called me, and I told her to tell Katrina not to worry and not to worry your Mom." Harvey explains.

"Good, that's good." Mike says, sounding relieved as he doesn't want to worry his mother.

"Yeah." Harvey says, "Feel like some breakfast?" he asks as while he very much likes the feeling of lying in bed with Mike he is pretty sure that they should get up at some point.

"Do you actually have food here?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, Rookie, unlike you I do actually eat things other than take out." Harvey says with an amused look his face.

"Does that mean you can cook?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, it does." Harvey confirms.

"Huh." Mike says, sounding surprised, "Then yeah, I do feel like some breakfast." Mike admits, "But can we lie here a little longer?" he asks.

"Sure." Harvey says and the two of them drift into silence, neither speaking as there is nothing that neither need to say.

* * *

A little while Mike and Harvey have finally gotten out of bed, and Harvey has made them breakfast, something which Mike watched him do, and the two of them are sitting at Harvey's table, eating.

"I've got to move." Mike reveals, "You're right, Mom's right, Katrina's right. I can't stay there anymore." Mike admits, "It's gonna destroy me if I do."

"I think you're making the right call." Harvey admits, not even wanting to think about how much being at that place is hurting Mike, how much it will continue to if he doesn't move.

"Yeah, I think you're going to be in good company with that." Mike admits, being pretty sure that his mother, and Katrina, are both going to agree, "When I was at Mom's the other day I noticed some print outs about a few different apartments, it wouldn't surprise me if she's already got a short list of suggestions." Mike reveals, as while he knew his mother wouldn't have brought him a place without talking to him first, her looking wouldn't surprise him.

"Would make sense." Harvey says, not at all surprised as that sounds like Jessica, "I think staying with your mom during the trial could be a good idea." Harvey admits, knowing that it would make things hard for him and Mike to see each other, but Mike's mental health is more important.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Mike admits, "This is really good." He says, referring to the food.

"Thanks." Harvey says with a smile, and the two of them once more drift into silence as they eat.

"So, um…" Mike starts to say, then trials off, after a few minutes of silence, and Harvey just gives him a look as if to say, continue, "Before going to Moms I'm going to have to go back to my apartment, get a few things, and I really don't want to go back alone, so…."

"Yes." Harvey answers, not even needing Mike to ask the question.

"You didn't let me ask the question." Mike comments.

"I didn't need you to." Harvey responds, "I'll come with you back to your apartment."

"Thank you."

* * *

A little while later both Mike and Harvey have gotten changed, Mike having put back on his shirt and pants from the day before, and they have arrived at Mike's apartment.

"You okay?" Harvey asks concerned as Mike pauses in the doorway, trying to force down the memories.

"No, I want to get out of here as quick as possible." Mike says, heading over to his closet.

"What do you need?" Harvey asks, wanting to do something to help.

"My bag, and a few other things." Mike answers, picking out some suits from his wardrobe and grabbing a duffle bag from the bottom of his wardrobe.

"Okay." Harvey says, picking up Mike's work bag from the floor, as Mike, seemingly in a hurry starts to put stuff into his bag.

* * *

Having spent as little time in Mike's apartment as possible Harvey and Mike are once in Harvey's car, the two of them having driven, and as he's driven them Harvey has been trying to watch Mike as well as the road as he knows how Mike feels about driving, and after everything Harvey wouldn't be surprised if his fear has gotten worse.

"We're here." Harvey tells Mike as he puts the car into park.

"Yeah." Mike realises, "So, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike realises.

"Yeah, you will. Like I said, I'll be there every step of the way." Harvey reminds Mike.

"Yeah…" Mike mutters, "That means, a lot to me, Harvey, and if I don't say it, or don't act like it, in the next few days, I want you to know that."

"Mike, I can't even imagine how hard this trial is going to be for you, but I do know that you can handle it, because you've survived everything else that you've been through before this." Harvey tells Mike, believing that, "Like I said, when you're on that stand and things get hard look at me, because I'm going to be there." Harvey promises, "You'll get through this, Mike, just keep thinking about what it is going to feel like when he's declared guilty." Harvey says, and not trusting his voice Mike just gives a nod before grabbing the stuff he brought with him form the apartment.

"Bye, Harvey."

"Bye, Mike." Harvey responds and Mike gets out of the car and heads inside.

* * *

Walking into his mother's house Mike walks over to the lounge room, where he puts his stuff down.

"MOM?" Mike calls, knowing, from experience that someone calling from the lounge room is able to be heard throughout the entire house.

"OFFICE." Jessica calls back and so Mike heads there where he isn't at all surprised to find his mother sitting at her desk working on her computer, "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"I wasn't planning to." Mike admits, sitting down across from her.

"What's wrong Mike?" Jessica asks concerned, being able to tell that something is wrong.

"You were right." Mike admits, "I can't stay at that apartment anymore." He reveals, "For weeks I haven't been okay there, and last night it became all too clear, I can't live there anymore." He admits.

"You can stay here as long as you want, I've told you that." Jessica tells her son, "Do you want to talk about what lead you to you changing your mind?"

"No." Mike answers, without hesitation, "And I think I'm just going to stay until I find a new apartment."

"Well, I can help with that." Jessica tells her son, opening her top draw and pulling out a folder, "I've been looking for the past few weeks, and I found some apartments that you might like." Jessica says, handing the file over to her son, "Any of which you could move over within the week, if you'd like." Jessica explains.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says, flipping through the file, "But I'm going to have to see the places in person."

"Well, we can arrange to visit any place you want." Jessica tells her son, "Even today if you'd like." She offers.

"I'd like that." Mike admits as he looks at the different print outs that his mother has given him.

* * *

A few hours later Mike and Jessica have looked through several apartments and are walking into the latest one. It's an apartment that isn't too far from the firm, and is in a good building in a good neighbourhood, just like all the other apartments that they have looked at.

The door to this latest apartment opens to a pretty large lounge room, with several built in shelves, and a through an arch is a bedroom, while off to the right is a kitchen and as he and Jessica walk through the apartment Mike walks through to bedroom room where there is a door that Mike walks through to find the bathroom, which is a lot bigger than his old one, like the rest of the apartment.

"What do you think?" Jessica asks her son as he walks back into the main area of the apartment.

"I like it." Mike says, "It's bigger, which is nice, and there's actually a not bad view." Mike realises as he looks out the window.

"And the building is good, and it's not too far from the firm." Jessica comments.

"Or Katrina's." Mike realises, adding 'or Harvey's' in his head, as he looks around.

"What else do you think?" Jessica asks her son.

"It's the only place we've been at today where I can see myself living at." Mike admits.

"We've still got more places to look, if you want." Jessica tells her son.

"I don't think I have to." Mike realises, "I think I want to get this place."

"Yeah?" Jessica asks her son.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, thinking that another plus side is the fact that he can buy the apartment without his mother helping.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mike has signed the papers for his new apartment, which he intends to move once Trevor's Trial is over as he decided to take Harvey's advice and stay with his mother during the trial.

As he owes Katrina an explanation about what was going on earlier Mike got his mother to drop him off at one Katrina's favourite food places where he picked up dinner for them both before he took a cab to Katrina's place, and they have been sitting together for not even five minutes on Katrina's couch eating and watching TV.

"Okay, I've got to know, why were you at Harvey's this morning?" Katrina asks, saying what she has been wanting to ask since the second she saw Mike.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Mike says, looking a little amused as honestly Katrina lasted longer than he was expecting.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Katrina asks curious.

"Last night, I, I had a bad reaction when I got home." Mike admits, "I couldn't stay there anymore, so I ran." Mike explains, "I ended up at Harvey's and we talked, had dinner, and talked some more." Mike reveals.

"And?" Katrina asks.

"And what?" Mike asks, pretending to be oblivious.

"And, what else happened? You were still at his condo this morning and Donna said that Harvey was whispering when they talked because he didn't want you to wake up, which means; you shared a bed." Katrina realises.

"Okay, you and Donna really need to talk about something other than me and Harvey." Mike informs him.

"We can't help it, you're entertaining." Katrina admits with a shrug, "And you're avoiding my question." She realises, "What happened?"

"We kissed, and it felt pretty amazing." Mike admits with a fond smile, full of warmth that Katrina hasn't seen on her friends face for a while, "And yeah, we shared a bed, but nothing happened." Mike explains, "I felt, I feel, safe with Harvey. I feel no fear, and I feel like it's okay not to be okay."

"Mike, that's great." Katrina says, smiling at him, "So, are you two together?" She asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Mike admits, looking sheepish.

"You're not sure." Katrina repeats, "How exactly are you not sure?" Katrina asks confused, "Wouldn't it be obvious?"

"We didn't talk about us, not really." Mike explains, "We both agreed that it is bad time, and that there is a conversation that we need to have, but we agreed not to have it until after the trial." Mike explains, "Harvey gave me his world that he's going to be there for me every step of the trial, that getting me through the coming days is important, and so we're going to hold of talking about everything we have to talk about until after that."

"Huh, he gets some points for that." Katrina reveals.

"Really?" Mike asks, giving Katrina a look as he knows exactly what that means.

"Really, I've got to make sure he's good for you." Katrina says, causing Mike to roll his eyes.

"You were the one who told me that being with Harvey would be a good thing." Mike reminds her.

"And I stand by that." Katrina assures him, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep track of things and make sure he keeps being good for you." Katrina explains, "It's my job as your best friend."

"I know." Mike responds, "And I'm thankful." She says, putting his arm around his friend, squeezing her shoulders, and as he does a realisation comes to him, "Donna is going to do the same thing with me, isn't she?"

"Yep." Katrina confirms.

"Great." Mike mutters, and Katrina just looks amused as the two of them drift into silence as they continue to eat and watch the TV, doing so for several hours, until Mike heads back to his mother's place.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

After a night's sleep not quite as restful as the night before, though better than he's slept in recent weeks, Mike gets up, gets ready, and heads downstairs where he finds that his mother has made breakfast.

"All this looks really great." Mike says as he sits down at the bench, "But I'm not sure I'm going to be able to eat anything." He admits.

"You should try." Jessica tells her son, handing him a plate, "it's going to be a long day."

"Pretty sure that's an understatement." Mike admits.

"Mike, I have to go into the firm to check on a few things, but I'll be at the courthouse before the trial begins." Jessica tells her son.

"I think I'll come with you." Mike admits, "The trial doesn't start to ten and if I wait around here, I'm just going to worry, and remember." he explains, "At the firm I can at least be a little distracted." Mike admits.

"Okay, eat something and then we can go." Jessica tells her son.

"Yes, Mom." Mike says and he forces himself to eat a little bit of toast.

* * *

As it turns out Jessica and Mike aren't the only ones who plan on getting a little bit of work done before heading to the court house as Katrina, Donna and Harvey, who all intended to be at the courthouse for the entire trial, have all arrived at Pearson Hardman to do some work.

Arriving at the firm Harvey walks straight into his office and he isn't at all surprised when Donna gets up and follows behind, closing the door behind her.

"Yes?" Harvey asks, after Donna spends several minutes just watching him.

"Robbing the cradle, really Harvey?" Donna asks with an almost amused look on her face.

"Mike's not that much younger than me." Harvey comments, not at all surprised that that is the first thing that Donna said.

"There's twelve years' difference between you." Donna reminds him, "Not to mention that he's your employee, and your mentor's son."

"I know all that Donna." Harvey tells her, starting to work on his computer, "I know all the reasons why Mike and I could be a bad idea, but…."

"You don't care." Donna realises, smiling at her friend, "Because you care about him."

"Yes." Harvey confirms, looking up at her, "I know we've got some things to figure out, and we will, once Trevor's trial is over."

"You're suggestion?" Donna asks and Harvey nods, "I'm impressed." She admits and Harvey rolls his eyes.

"Did you need something, Donna?" Harvey asks, not wanting to be interrogated.

"No. I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into." Donna tells him.

"I know, Donna." Harvey says, his voice short, "But something being hard has never stopped me, and it's not going to stop me now." Harvey reveals, his voice forceful, "I want to be with Mike, and I'm not going to change my mind just because we've got some things to figure out, or because things might be hard." Harvey reveals, and as he does Donna smiles, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say that." Donna admits, "You forget I've been watching you and Mike since you've meet. You're different around him Harvey, you always have been. You've opened up around him in a way I never thought I would see, and that's amazing." She tells Harvey, "So, you and Mike, finally giving it a try, is something I'm something all for, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Finally? It's only been a few months." Harvey tells her.

"Seemed a lot longer." Donna admits with a smirk, "What with the way you've been mooning over each other."

"Don't you have work to do?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, guess I do." Donna says, getting up and heading out of the room and leaving Harvey to his work, though he is watching the time.

* * *

Not long after leaving Harvey's office Donna is sitting at her desk when she hears footsteps, and looking up she is surprised to see Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Donna asks surprised, standing up.

"I work here." Mike says, like it should be obvious.

"Do you really think working this morning is a good idea?" Donna asks concerned, walking over to him.

"Yes, because if I don't all I'm going to think about is what is going to happen in that court room, and what I'm going to have to remember, and I don't want to think about that until I have to." Mike admits.

"Okay." Donna says, slowly reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It will be okay, Mike. You'll be okay."

"Thanks Donna." Mike says gratefully.

"Go see your boy." Donna tells him, having done so because no one was around.

"I'm pretty sure he'd prefer Man." Mike says as he walks past Donna and walks into Harvey's office.

"Morning." Mike says, as he walks into Harvey's office.

"Morning." Harvey responds, "So, you found a new place?" he asks as Mike sent him a message the day before.

"Yeah. I'm going to move in after the trial." Mike explains.

"Good." Harvey says, sounding glad about that, "So I take it you want some work to do until we have to leave?"

"That would be good." Mike admits.

"Summarise these." Harvey says, handing a stack of files to Mike.

"Will do." Mike responds, "I'll be in the file room."

"I figured." Harvey says as Mike heads out of his office.

* * *

For the next few hours Mike works alone in the file room, trying not to think about what he has to do.

"Hey Mike." A voice says and Mike looks up to see Rachel.

"Hey." Mike responds, not looking up from what he is doing.

"So, Hardman's gone, I bet your Mom's happy." Rachel says, sitting down on the desk next to where Mike is working.

"Yeah, she is." Mike confirms.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." Mike lies, "Why do you ask?"

"Because the other day you had a, very public, fight with Harvey, and you weren't here for a couple of days, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Rachel admits.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Mike lies as he and Rachel both hear footsteps and they turn to see Jessica walking in.

"Mike, it's time." Jessica tells her son.

"Right, okay. I'll be right there." Mike says, picking up all his files, "I got to go." He says to Rachel.

"I'll see you later." Rachel says as Mike leaves.

"Harvey, Donna and Katrina are meeting us downstairs." Jessica explains.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod as the two of them make their way through the halls.

* * *

A little while, having taken two cars Mike, Jessica, Harvey, Donna and Katrina arrive at the courthouse. The car trip having been even harder for Mike as not only was he dealing with the memories of what he's going to have to talk about at court, but his fear of being in a car.

"You're okay." Katrina whispers to her best friend as the climb out of the car.

"Yeah, don't know how long I will be though." Mike mutters.

"It will be over soon." Katrina tells him.

"Hopefully." Mike mutters as there is a part of him that, despite what everyone has said, is terrified that, Trevor is going to be found not guilty, and honestly he isn't sure whether he could handle that happening.

* * *

Ten minutes later Harvey, Mike, Katrina, Donna, Jessica are all inside the courthouse and Harvey, Katrina and Mike are in the witness room as they are all going to be testifying while Jessica and Donna are in the gallery.

Harvey, Mike and Katrina have been sitting in the room for a few minutes and because he wanted some space Mike is sitting alone, or he was until Harvey walks over and sits next to him.

"I've talked to Wolf. Out of the three of us I'm going to testify first so that I can keep my promise." Harvey reveals as first Wolf is going to introduce all the evidence and have the witnesses who will be testifying about Mike's injuries before him, then Katrina, then finally Mike.

"Thank you." Mike says gratefully.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Harvey assures him.

"I feel like I do." Mike admits, "Harvey, what if he's found not guilty? What if he gets out?" Mike asks, sounding terrified, not being able to keep the fear in anymore.

"Don't think about that." Harvey tells him, honestly having no idea what else to say in response to that.

"But…" Mike stars to say.

"But nothing. Yes, Juries can be unpredictable, but Wolf's case is strong and right now all you need to think about is doing what you have to do." Harvey explains to Mike.

"You mean telling an entire court room every detail of what he did to me." Mike says, "Knowing that it's what I have to do, doesn't make it any easier."

"I know." Harvey says, reaching out and taking Mike's hand, wanting to do something to support him, "if I could do this for you, I would."

"I know, but you can't. I've got to do it." Mike says, squeezing Harvey's hand.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're alone, because you're not." Harvey says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

For a few hours Harvey, Mike and Katrina sit in the witness room, none of them knowing how the trial is going and honestly Mike can feel himself coming more and more worried, and even though there is a lunch break, Mike finds himself unable to eat a single thing.

"Harvey Specter." The bailiff says, opening the door.

"Like I said, just look at me." Harvey tells Mike, squeezing Mike's hand before getting up, "Katrina." He says as he walks out the room and Katrina gets up and walks over to Mike and takes Harvey's empty seat.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" Katrina asks concerned.

"Of course I am." Mike responds.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, page twenty-five." Katrina says, and Mike turns to look at her, "Don't look at me like that, distracting you like this has worked before."

"Yeah, it has." Mike says, though he isn't overly sure it will work this time, but despite that Mike gives it a go and recites pages of books once Katrina names them.

* * *

For fifteen minutes Mike uses his memory by reciting things to try and distract himself, until Katrina leaves to give her testimony, and once she does Mike continues to use his memory to recite things, trying to distract himself.

"Michael Pearson-Ross." The bailiff says, five minutes after Katrina leaves, and Mike takes a deep breath, heads out of the witness room and a few minutes later Mike is sworn in and sitting on the stand, having not looked over to Trevor once, and he doesn't intend to, as he is sure that if he will everything will come back in a way he can't control.

"Mr Pearson-Ross, do you know the defendant, Trevor Evans?" Wolf asks.

"Yes."

"How long have you known Trevor Evans?"

"Since I was seven years old."

"And how would you describe the nature of your relationship?" Wolf asks curious.

"He was my best friend, and we had an on and off romantic relationship since we were teenagers." Mike explains.

"Do you recognize this letter, Mr. Pearson-Ross?" Wolf asks, collecting the letter Mike wrote Trevor off his desk and showing it to Mike, "Please note that I am showing Mr Pearson-Ross the peoples three." He says.

"Yes." Mike confirms "Yes, I wrote it to Trevor Evans in February of this year." Mike reveals.

"And What was the reason behind you writing it?" Wolf asks.

"I wrote it to tell Trevor that I had no intention of having a romantic relationship with him again and that he should stay in Montana, I believed that ending all possibilities of a future relationship between us was best." Mike reveals as Wolf takes the letter back.

"Let's talk about the night of February 29th." Wolf requests, "When did you arrive home?"

"Nine twenty-five pm." Mike answers.

"How can you be sure of the exact time?" Wolf asks, doing so to establish the fact that Mike has such a good memory.

"I have a photographic memory." Mike explains.

"And what happened when you arrived home?" Wolf asks.

"I was texting my friend, Katrina Bennett to inform her that I arrived home safety, as I was I heard footsteps, I turned to see the Defendant, Trevor Evans, coming towards me." Mike reveals, pointing to Trevor, without looking at him.

"And what happened next?" Wolf asks and looking out to the gallery, to Harvey Mike begins to explain everything that happened to him that night, everything Trevor did, in detail.

* * *

For the next ten minutes Mike describes exactly what Trevor did to him, even single detail, everything he felt, heard, smelled and said. More than once Mike isn't sure he can continue, he doesn't think he can hold it together, but ever single time he felt like that he looked out at Harvey and the second he did he felt stronger, and he was able to keep going, keep describing what happened.

In the gallery Jessica, Harvey, Donna and Katrina are all horrified by every word Mike says, they hate that he had to endure that, and that he has to re-live it in front of so many people, but more than anything they are furious at Trevor and all want him to pay.

"And then Trevor left, saying that I was his and that I was to never forget that." Mike explains, desperately wanting to fall apart, but he knows he can't.

"Thank you Mr Pearson-Ross, I know that can't have been easy for you." Wolf says, heading back over to his table.

Once Wolf sits down the defence attorney stands up and Mike tries to prepare himself, as he knows that the defence attorney will attack him, try to do everything he can to discredit him.

* * *

Just like he was expecting the cross examination is bad, really bad, but Mike feels that as the defence attorney is clearly inexperienced that things didn't go as badly as they could have, though he clearly knew what he was doing, and Wolf's cross examination helped repair the little damage that was done.

After almost twenty minutes on the stand, twenty minutes that feel like a hell of a lot longer to Mike is dismissed and he heads down to the gallery where he sits between his mother and Harvey.

"You did great." Jessica tells her son, as Harvey reaches out and squeezes his knee, though honestly Harvey would like to pull Mike into his arms and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

After Mike's testimony Wolf rests his case and the trial ends for the day, and so Mike, Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Katrina head out.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks her son once they are out of the court room.

"I don't know." Mike admits and his mother hugs him, at first Mike feels rather tense, but he finally relaxes and for several minutes Jessica just holds her son while Donna, Katrina and Harvey watch on, all wishing that they could something more to help Mike.

"You haven't eaten much today, how about we all go and get some dinner." Jessica suggests.

"I honestly don't know if I could eat anything." Mike admits as he knows that it was only day one, and that he has to endure at least a couple more days.

"You should try to." Donna comments, in a kind supportive tone of voice.

"There's the Italian place down the road, you used to love it there." Katrina reminds him.

"Yeah, okay, that could be nice." Mike says, sounding uncertain.

"Good, let's go there then." Jessica says and the group of five head out, as they do Mike purposely hangs back so he can talk to Harvey, something which both Donna and Katrina realise so they both walk with Jessica so she doesn't realise as they both know that Mike and Harvey haven't talked about what they now are, which means they wouldn't know what to tell Jessica.

"Your Mom's right, you did great." Harvey tells Mike.

"That was even harder than I was expecting." Mike admits, "But every time it felt like it was going to be too much, I looked to you and I was able to get through. You gave me strength today, Harvey, thank you." Mike says sincerely.

"You already had that strength inside you Mike, I just helped you find it." Harvey tells him, not wanting to take the credit for what Mike did on his own.

"Accept a thank you Harvey." Mike says, managing to look a little amused.

"I did Rookie, I just pointed out that you did it on your own." Harvey explains.

"We should go catch up with the others." Mike realises.

"Yeah."

* * *

After two more days of a trial, during which time, to Mike's relief, Trevor doesn't testify, the defence has rested their case, which mostly consisted of trying to discredit the physical evidence, as Trevor left DNA, while he didn't completely discredit everything he did offer a believable alternative,, and the jury has gone for deliberation.

As Wolf told them that it wouldn't be long Mike, Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Katrina are all waiting around the courthouse to be called back in.

"So, are we going to talk about how that went?" Donna asks, looking around at the others as they sit around the table, wanting to do something to break the silence that they have been sitting in for a while.

"Wolf did a good job of preventing his case." Jessica comments.

"And the defence attorney was clearly inexperience." Katrina comments, not mentioning that he was good, "He should have never let it go to trial, not with the evidence, but…" She starts to say, before trailing off.

"He wanted me to suffer though testifying." Mike comments, "But I agree Wolf made his case, now it's up to the jury." Mike says, having spent at least a few minutes thinking like a prosecutor so that he could figure out the most likely option.

"They heard the evidence, heard you, they should do the right thing." Harvey says, having never trusted juries so he isn't sure what else to say.

"Hopefully." Mike mutters and the group of five once more drifts into silence and they wait.

"The Jury's back." Wolf says, walking over to the group and the second he hears those words Mike freezes,

"Thank you, Terrence." Harvey says.

"Mike, we've got to go." Katrina tells him, but Mike doesn't even respond and so she exchanges worried looks with the others.

"Mike." Jessica says concerned, "The jury's back, it's time." She tells him and slowly Mike's eyes become more focused.

"Right, okay." Mike says, forcing himself to nod and come back to the present, and he gets up, noticing Harvey's worried look as he does, and heads back to the courtroom.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone is back in the courtroom and the jury is once more taking their seats.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asks.

"We have your honour." The foreman says, "We find the defendant, Trevor Evans, guilty of all charges." She says and with that simple word Mike feels an overwhelming sense of relief and joy, as he realises that everything is finally over and as he hears Wolf say that they will be asking for the maximum sentence of all charges, Mike begins to believe, for the first time, that Trevor's not going to be able to hurt him again.

* * *

Many hours later, having gone back to the firm after Trevor was declared guilty, Harvey is sitting on his couch enjoying a drink, as he thinks about Mike. Honestly Harvey knows how much that guilty verdict meant to him and he is beyond glad that the jury decided that as if they had found that scum bag innocent Harvey isn't sure what he would have done, though he is pretty sure that it would have involved him doing whatever he had to do to protect Mike.

As he sits and drinks Harvey hears a knock on his door and so he puts down his glass and heads to answer it. Opening the door Harvey is a little surprised to see Mike on the other side.

"I thought you were having dinner with your Mom." Harvey says, as he sees Mike, even though he is surprised he is very glad.

"I was, I did, but then she headed into the firm to catch up on some work, and I came here." Mike explains, as Harvey lets him in.

"I'm glad you did." Harvey says, completely meaning that, "Drink?" he asks curious as they arrive in the living room.

"Sure." Mike says and as Harvey heads over to the drink cart Mike heads over to the couch, "Mom's making me take the rest of the week, and next week off, bereavement leave after losing Grammy, and so I can have time to move, and deal with the aftermath of…...everything." Mike admits.

"Let me guess, you fought her on that." Harvey comments, as he pours drinks.

"Of course, but she wouldn't back down." Mike admits, "But it could be a good idea, I've booked a long appointment with Doctor Jenkins for tomorrow." He reveals.

"That was a good idea." Harvey says as he walks over to Mike and hands him his glass, "You said you missed a few."

"Yeah, probably more than I should have." Mike admits.

"From now on you're gonna tell Donna when your appointments with Doctor Jenkins are and she'll make sure you go." Harvey informs Mike as he sits down across from him.

"Really?" Mike says, not sure whether to be amused or offended.

"Really. You said it yourself your appointments with her help, you're got to keep going." Harvey tells Mike as while he's never been overly keen on the idea of talking to a therapist Mike said that the doctor helped him, which matters to him, "And if Donna reminding you is the only way to get you to keep going then so be it."

"Okay, Harvey." Mike says, taking a drink, "So, the trial is over." Mike says, after taking a drink.

"Are you just stating the obvious now, Rookie?" Harvey asks, with an amused look on his face, knowing exactly what Mike is really doing.

"Well yeah, because I don't know how else to bring up the conversation we need to have." Mike responds.

"Clearly." Harvey responds, pausing to take a drink himself, "We've got some things to work out."

"That would be an understatement." Mike says, "I meant everything I said Saturday night, Harvey. I love you, and I want us to figure out a way for us to work."

"I want the same thing." Harvey responds, completely meaning that.

"But you're my Boss, and my Mom's protégé." Mike comments.

"Which is why the first thing we've got to agree to is to keep our personal and professional lives separate." Harvey says, "Work's there, we're here."

"God plan, but you think you can do that? I mean you did just say that I have to alert you assistant of every single one of my therapist appointments to make sure I go." Mike says with an amused look on his face, a look that Harvey really likes to see.

"I think I can manage alright." Harvey admits, resisting the urge to roo his eyes, "How about you?"

"Yeah, I can manage that." Mike says with a nod, "But that brings us to our other big issue…."

"Your Mom." Harvey realises, "She is both our bosses, and I'm not completely sure how she is going to react to the fact that I'm dating her son." Harvey admits as honestly he could see it going either one of two ways, either she'll be happy for them or feel that he is betraying her in the worst way.

"And the firm has an anti-fraternization policy." Mike reminds Harvey.

"Which makes things more complicated." Harvey admits as it won't look good for Jessica if she bends that policy for them, "But Donna and Katrina already know."

"I'm pretty sure they knew before we did." Mike admits, looking amused at the thought as while he isn't surprised that Donna and Katrina get along so well, he is a little worried about what they might do together.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Harvey admits, "The question is, are we comfortable keeping this from Jessica." He realises

"Honestly, I don't know." Mike admits, "But I do know that if we tell her, at least right now, it will make things a lot more complicated, and may even make it harder for us to figure out what we are."

"So you think we should keep it from her, at least for a little while." Harvey realises.

"I think it's a valid idea, what do you think?" Mike asks, honestly wanting Harvey's opinion.

"I think not telling Jessica will allow us to figure out what we are without expectations, and it will be a lot less complicated, but I also know that we can't keep it from her for too long, because that wouldn't be right." Harvey admits.

"So, we give it some time, figure things out between us, and then tell Mom once we do." Mike realises.

"Which means we're going to have to be even more careful about keeping things professional at the office." Harvey says.

"When have we ever kept things professional at the office?" Mike asks curious and Harvey can't help but laugh at that,

"Good point, but you know what I mean." Harvey comments.

"Yeah, I do." Mike admits, "And if we're keeping it from Mom, at least for a while, then we should keep it from everyone else too."

"You mean everyone except Donna and Katrina." Harvey corrects.

"Well yeah, and Doctor Jenkins because it's probably going to come up." Mike reveals.

"I figured that." Harvey responds, not even minding, "But that brings me to the other big thing we have to talk about." Harvey says, not completely sure how to say what he knows they have to talk about, "I don't want us to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Harvey says, "So, if you need us to take us slow, then that's what we're going to do, but I need you to be honest with me, Mike. If something makes you uncomfortable, or if we're moving too fast I need you to tell me." Harvey tells Mike, this being the most important thing to him as the last thing he wants is to push Mike, or hurt him without realising because they're moving too fast.

"I will." Mike says, putting down his glass to walk over to Harvey, "But I don't know what I'm going to be okay with and what will be too much." Mike says, "So I agree that taking things slow is best, but I don't know if it will be that simple." Mike admits as he sits on Harvey's lap, and Harvey puts his hands on Mike's waist, "I told you that I feel safe around you and I feel comfortable, and I meant that, I do mean that, but I don't know how I'm going to react to things." Mike admits, "I want to say that I'll be okay because it's you and I do trust you Harvey, but I can't say that for sure." Mike admits, wishing that he could.

"That's okay, Mike." Harvey assures him, "Like I said, we'll take things slow and the second you think you're uncomfortable with something we'll stop, and if your think you're not ready than we won't even try." Harvey promises him and the fact that he is so clearly telling the truth means so much to Mike.

"Slow, I can handle that." Mike says before leaning down and kissing Harvey, a kiss that Harvey enthusiastically responds to, but while he does it is clear that it is leading to nothing more.

After a while Mike and Harvey break apart and as they do Harvey searches Mike's face for any sign of fear or anything that tells him that Mike's uncomfortable, but he doesn't see a sign of either.

"So, work, taking things slow, Jessica, is there anything we need to figure out? Anything else you want to talk about?" Harvey asks Mike, once he is sure that he is okay.

"Not that I can think of." Mike says, making no effort to move off Harvey as he attempts to ignore an inch on his plastered arm, something that is rather difficult to do.

"How much longer have you got that on for?" Harvey asks, realising what Mike is trying not to do as he recognizes the signs, and as the plaster is the one visible sign of what happened to Mike he will be very glad when it is gone, though he knows that the non-visible signs will last a hell of a lot longer.

"Another week, I get it removed on the third, but after that, depending on things I could have to wear a brace, or do some physical therapy, or maybe even both." Mike admits, "But right now I'm just really looking forward to getting it off."

"Don't blame you there." Harvey admits, "Do you want to finish watching that movie from the other night?" he asks curious, doing so partly because he really wants to, and partly because it could distract Mike.

"Sure." Mike responds, and the two of them move over to the couch where they settle in and watch the movie together, and even though they start side by side within half an hour Mike is leaning against Harvey and Harvey has his arms protectively around Mike, a position that feels so natural that neither feel the need to say anything about it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a comment.

* * *

It has been three days since Harvey and Mike set some ground rules for making things work as a couple, and the only people who know about that are Katrina, Donna and Doctor Jenkins, but as Harvey has been so busy at work, and Mike is still living at his mother's, they haven't really had a chance to spend some time together.

It is a Saturday morning and Mike is standing outside the door of his apartment, or at least his old apartment. As he knows exactly what he'll remember the second he walks inside Mike really isn't looking forward to doing so, but at the same time he knows he has to as he needs to box up his stuff as the movers who are going to be helping him take his stuff to his new place will be there after lunch, and the new furniture he brought will be delivered to his new place later too.

"You're gonna have to go in eventually, unless of course you want to buy all new stuff but I know you and know you would just consider it a waste of money and never do that." A voice says and Mike turns to see Katrina walking towards him holding a tray of four coffees.

"Katrina." Mike says surprised, "What are you doing here?" he asks surprised.

"Please, like I'd ever let you pack up your apartment alone." Katrina says, looking mildly insulted at that, "Especially when you only have use of one arm." She comments, "Harvey and Donna will be here in about ten minutes." She says, handing Mike a coffee.

"You're kidding." Mike asks shocked, "Harvey and Donna are going to help me pack up my apartment?" he asks, not believing that.

"Yep." Katrina confirms, "Though Donna said she's supervising, and I'm not exactly sure what that means."

"It means you're all going to do what I tell you, without arguing, and I'm going to watch." Donna says, walking down the corridor.

"Of course it does, I should a have known that." Katrina comments, her voice completely serious.

"You really should have." Donna says, "Which is mine?" she asks, referring to the coffee, and without a word Katrina picks up one and hands it to her.

"Ten minutes?" Mike asks Katrina.

"I said about." Katrina defends, with a shrug.

"You don't want to open the door do you?" Donna asks concerned.

"No, I really don't." Mike confirms.

"Key." Donna requests as she was the only one who didn't see Mike in the apartment after what Trevor did to him so it will be easier for her to enter, and Mike hands his key over.

Once he does Donna walks over to the door, opens it, and heads inside.

"We'll get started on things, come in when you're ready." Katrina tells him.

"Boxes and packing stuff are just inside the door, I had them dropped off and James put them inside." Mike explains to Katrina.

"Okay." Katrina says before heading inside.

For a little while Mike just stands in the hallway, trying to force himself to head inside, but at the same time he really doesn't want to as he knows exactly what he will see when he does.

"You can do this, Mike, one last time." A voice says and Mike turns to see Harvey walking towards him, in completely casual clothes.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mike admits.

"I am." Harvey says, as he gets to Mike's side, "The sooner you walk back in there, the sooner you'll never have to do so again." Harvey reminds him, "Focus on that."

"Yeah, okay." Mike says, and taking a deep breath he walks into his apartment, the second he does he starts to remember, but he pauses, takes several deep breaths and doesn't let himself remember, "I can do this." Mike says, after a few moments.

"Yeah, you can." Harvey assures him.

"Mike you've got to put up some of these photos in your new place, they're really nice to see." Donna informs Mike, as she has been bubble wrapping framed photos, and as she does she can't help but look at them.

"Maybe." Mike mutters.

"I can't believe how cute you once were." Donna says, with a teasing smile.

"Okay, enough." Mike says, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Rookie, you're still cute." Harvey whispers to Mike, causing him to smile.

"Harvey, I think this you're going to like to see." Katrina says, picking up a photo, that's not in a frame, that Mike keeps hidden in his bookshelf.

"That better not be what I think it is." Mike tells her, giving her a warning look.

"You know damn well it is, and I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend if I didn't show Harvey." Katrina informs Mike.

"Okay, I think I have to see this." Harvey admits, walking over to Katrina.

"Oh god." Mike mutters.

"Okay, I have to see this too." Donna says, walking over as Katrina hands Harvey the photo.

"When was this?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike in surprise.

"Halloween, two years ago." Mike explains, "Katrina and I went to a Halloween party, it was bad, so we went back to Katrina's and made our own drinks." He explains.

"Most of the night is fuzzy, to both of us, but when we woke up one of the only signs of what we did that night was that photo." Katrina explains to Harvey and Donna, who are looking at the picture in surprise, and amusement.

"I'm keeping this." Donna informs Mike, taking the photo off Harvey.

"I guess me objecting will do nothing." Mike comments.

"Nope." Donna says as she walks over and puts the photo in her bag.

"So, are you bringing all this furniture with you?" Harvey asks.

"Most of it. I love my couch, and the bed is new, so I'm definitely taking them. I don't need to take any of the shelves as the new place have built in ones." Mike explains, "The table and chairs can stay, I brought new ones…'

"Finally." Katrina says as she has said for a while that Mike needs to replace his table and chair.

"I also brought a few more things that I needed, that will be delivered this afternoon." Mike explains.

"When will the movers be here?" Harvey asks curious.

"After lunch." Mike reveals.

"Which means we have until then to pack everything up." Katrina realises.

"Yep." Mike confirms, and the group of four get started on packing up together, honestly Mike is pretty comfortable so he isn't even thinking about how surreal it is to be packing up his apartment with Katrina, Donna and Harvey.

* * *

Hours later everything that Mike moved from his old apartment is in his new one and most of furniture is set up, though there are boxes all around.

"Okay, Donna and I will go pick up the food. Is there anything else we need?" Katrina asks curious as she, Harvey, Mike and Donna are all in Mike's new apartment together and have decided to have dinner together.

"Drinks." Harvey says, handing Donna his credit card.

"Plastic plates and cutlery." Mike suggests, "Because otherwise we're going to have to dig out everything from one off my boxes."

"Done." Katrina says and she and Donna leave the apartment.

"So, how does it feel to be in a new place?" Harvey asks Mike, walking over to him once Donna and Katrina leave.

"Pretty good." Mike answers, "No memories." He reveals, "I know I'll always remember, but they don't hit me here."

"That's great." Harvey says.

"Yeah, I want only happy memories of this place, and I know I'm already off to a good start." Mike admits, "Thank you Harvey. Having you, and Katrina, and Donna helping me today has helped me more than I can put into words." He admits.

"Glad we could help." Harvey says, "So, do you have plans tomorrow night?" he asks curious.

"Not at this stage."

"Well, how would you like to have them now? Dinner, just the two of us, somewhere nice." Harvey suggests, being pretty sure that it's not the best way he's ever asked someone out, but that it's pretty fitting for them.

"I'd like that." Mike says with a smile.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty." Harvey tells him.

"Great." Mike says and he and Harvey exchange smile, Mike believing that it is the start of something great.

* * *

Half an hour later Donna and Katrina have returned and the two of them, Mike and Harvey are sitting on the floor of Mike's living room eating take out from several different places and drinking beer.

"We really didn't need this much food." Harvey comments.

"We kind of did." Katrina tells him, "Plus, whatever we don't eat will feed Mike for the next week."

"Please tell me she's kidding." Donna tells Mike, looking pretty disapproving.

"She's not." Mike responds.

"How do you survive on just take out? Why don't you cook?" Harvey asks, being pretty sure that Jessica would have taught her son to cook at some point.

"I don't have the time to." Mike admits, "When I cook I like to make things perfectly and most of the time I don't have the time to do that, so take out is easier." He admits.

"But he does have the time it's worth it." Katrina reveals, "He's actually a pretty great cook when he wants to be."

"Really?" Harvey asks surprised, giving Mike a look.

"I'm not bad." Mike says with a shrug, wanting to make it seem like it's no big deal.

"I think I'll have to see that for myself some time." Harvey tells Mike, actually wanting to see what Mike can do.

"I'm sure you will." Mike responds as he and Harvey stare at each other and give one another looks which cause Donna and Katrina to exchange amused looks.

"Wait, are we intruding on your first date?" Donna asks, looking between Harvey and Mike.

"No." Harvey and Mike respond in unison.

"That's tomorrow night." Harvey explains, knowing that even if he doesn't say anything Donna and Katrina will know before long anyway.

"Really?" Katrina asks with a grin, "Where are you going?" she asks curious.

"That's a surprise." Harvey answers, through the truth is that he hasn't quite figured that out yet, and judging by the look on Donna's face she has realised that exact fact.

"Really?" Mike asks, looking at Harvey.

"Really." Harvey confirms, knowing that whatever he thinks up has to be great.

"Huh." Mike mutters as the group drift into silence as they enjoy food and drinks together.

For a few minutes the group of four sit and enjoy each other's company until there is a knock on the door.

"Did we order delivery?" Katrina asks, looking at the others.

"No." Mike answers, "It's probably Mom." Mike says, getting up.

"Of course, getting here once all the moving is done." Harvey comments with an amused look on his face, as Mike heads to the door and no one is surprised when Mike looks through the peep hole before opening the door and letting Jessica, who is carrying two bags, in.

"Hey Mom." Mike greats.

"Hi." Jessica says, giving her son a hug, "I brought the duffle you brought to the house, as well as the bag of things you collected form Katrina's and brought to the house." Jessica explains, putting the bags on the chair.

"Good." Mike says, hurrying over to the chair and dropping the duffle bag on the floor and opening the other one, which he starts to search through.

"What are you looking for?" Harvey asks curious.

"Something really important." Mike answers, searching through the bag, and as he does Harvey and Donna notice Jessica and Katrina exchange looks, it being clear that they know exactly what he is looking for, "Got it." Mike says and Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Katrina watch as Mike takes something out of his bag, doing so gently and like what he is getting is something precious.

"An old law text book?" Donna asks confused, not seeing why that would be so important.

"What's so important about that?" Harvey asks interested, guessing that there is a story as neither Jessica or Katrina look surprised.

"Mom gave it to me, the day she came to Grammy and me to…. To…." Mike says, stuttering as he can't even say the words.

"I gave it to Mike the day I came to him and his grandmother to tell them about the settlement I got after Mike's biological parents were killed." Jessica explains.

"It was the book that made me realise how much I loved the law." Mike reveals, "It was the first thing Mom ever gave me." Mike explains, walking across the room and putting the book in the centre of the bookshelves he has.

"So it's more than important to you." Harvey realises.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, gently running his hand over the cover before walking back over to the others, "Mom, you going to join us for food, and beer?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Jessica says, taking of her heals and sitting on the ground and Mike walks back over and sits down where he was sitting earlier.

"You know what we need right now?" Katrina ask, looking at Mike, giving him a look, causing him to give a small laugh.

"Really?" Mike asks.

"It's the perfect thing for your collection." Katrina tells Mike as even though he remembers everything Mike likes having photos of people who matter to him, of times that are important to him as he doesn't have many photos with his biological parents.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asks curious.

"Taking a picture off us together." Mike explains.

"That's a great idea." Donna says with a smile, and after use Mike's phone to do so the group of five go back to enjoying dinner together as they enjoy each other's company, Katrina and Donna being a little impressed at how good Harvey and Mike are at hiding what is going between them.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Jessica arrived at Mike's and Harvey, Jessica, Katrina and Donna have all left Mike's new place and Harvey is giving Donna a lift home.

"So, your first date with Mike is tomorrow night." Donna comments.

"Yeah."

"And you said that it's a surprise as you don't have anything planned." Donna comments.

"I want it to be right." Harvey admits, "I don't want to screw this one up, Donna." He admits.

"I know." Donna says with a supportive smile, "What are you thinking so far?" she asks curious.

"Someplace nice, with really good food." Harvey comments, "A place where…."

"You've got no chance of running into Jessica or anyone else from the firm." Donna finishes.

"Exactly." Harvey confirms, "Any ideas?" he asks curious, knowing that Donna is better at these things than him.

"Yeah, I've got a few." Donna confirms, "I'll make some calls, and let you know."

"Thanks Donna." Harvey says, gratefully.

* * *

The following evening Mike is in his apartment, having showed and is attempting to figure out the right thing to wear, something which he has never had a problem with before, but everything he picks out doesn't seem to be right.

Getting frustrated Mike heads over to his nightstand and picks up his phone, calling one number.

"Hello." Katrina answers.

"Help." Mike says, without saying hello, "I don't know what to wear." He tells his best friend.

"Oh my god, this is great." Katrina says, sounding completely amused.

"Help me now, mock later." Mike requests, "I really need help here, Katrina."

"Okay. What you're going to do is take a deep breath, and relax." Katrina tells him, "It's just Harvey. You've spent plenty of time with him, you're comfortable with him. You need to remember that."

"Yeah, it's Harvey." Mike says, calming himself down, "But that doesn't help me with the fact that I can't figure out what to wear." He admits, "I don't want to be too formal, but at the same time Harvey said we're going to go somewhere nice, so I don't want to be too casual."

"I'm putting you on hold." Katrina says and without waiting for Mike to say something she places Mike on hold before making another call.

"Let me guess, Mike is calling you because he doesn't know what to do and you want me to give you a hint so that you can give him an advice." Donna's voice answers, without even saying hello.

"Exactly." Katrina answers, "I know that you know where they're going, so what should I tell him?" Katrina asks curious.

"Tie, and full suit will be too formal, jeans too casual." Donna explains to her friend.

"Thank you." Katrina says, "I'll bring the coffee in the morning." Katrina says before hanging up on Donna and transferring back to Mike's call, "You still there?"

"Yeah." Mike responds, "So, what should I do?" he asks curious.

"Okay, put on your black pants that I made you buy when we were Christmas shopping." Katrina tells him, "And the light blue button shirt with the two pockets. Have the first two buttons unbuttoned and roll up the sleeves."

"Thank you." Mike says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Katrina responds, "Have a good night, Mike."

"Thanks Katrina." Mike says before hanging up and going to the clothes that Katrina suggested.

* * *

A little after his conversation with Katrina Mike is just finishing getting ready when he hears a knock on his door.

Heading over to the door Mike opens the door to reveal Harvey wearing dark blue pants and a grey button down shirt, and a leather jacket, like Mike Harvey a couple of buttons on his shirt un done.

"Hey." Harvey greats.

"Hey." Mike respond, glad to see him.

"You ready to go?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Mike responds, picking up his keys and wallet, before heading out of the apartment, "Lead the way." Mike says and the two of them head downstairs.

As they walk downstairs a couple of minutes later Harvey leads Mike over to a pretty fancy car, a car that Mike knows Harvey would have gotten from his car club.

"I know how you feel about being in cars, but we can't walk we're going so we might as well go in style." Harvey explains.

"I manage in cars. I'll be okay." Mike assures Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says, opening the passenger side door for Mike.

"You're a gentleman, good to know." Mike says, smiling back at Harvey.

"Only for you." Harvey says, smiling at Mike who knows exactly what he wants to do and so he leans up and kisses Harvey, "Huh, if that's what I get for being a gentleman I'm gonna have to do it more often." Harvey says when they break apart.

"I'd like that, but I like you being you." Mike tells him.

"Don't worry, Rookie, I'll always be me." Harvey assures Mike.

"Good." Mike says, getting into the car and once he is in the car Harvey walks around to the driver's side and gets in so that they can begin their date.

* * *

A little while later Harvey and Mike are sitting across from one another in a small restaurant, having already ordered their food and both of them are drinking scotch.

"This place seems pretty great." Mike realises.

"Yeah, it does."

"How'd Donna find it?" Mike asks curious.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Harvey asks, pretending to be insulted.

"I know you." Mike answers simply, "I know you would have asked Donna for help finding a place for us to go." Mike explains, "And I'm glad she found this place."

"So am I." Harvey admits, thinking that he may just have to give Donna a raise, "I'm glad we're doing this." He comments.

"So am I." Mike admits, completely meaning that, "Have you been to Europe before?" he asks curious as they are at an Italian restaurant.

"Yeah, a few times." Harvey answers, "What about you?" he asks curious.

"Once. Mom and I went to Paris when I was a kid." Mike reveals, "I had a really good time."

"Have you been anywhere else out of the country?" Harvey asks curious.

"No." Mike answers and the two of them continue to talk, getting to know each other better, as even though they have been working together for months they don't know a lot of personal things about one another and they intend to change that.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Harvey have finished eating, and Harvey is walking Mike back to his apartment.

"So that's how you and Katrina became friends." Harvey says, being a little amused about the story that Mike just told him.

"Yeah." Mike says with an amused look, "We realised that we were just wasting time competing and that being friends and helping one another was a better way to spend our time."

"Seems like your competition could have gone on for a while if you hadn't." Harvey comments.

"It really would have, I'm glad it didn't." Mike says as they arrive at Mike's apartment door, "Do you want to come in for a drink?" he asks curious.

"Not tonight, raincheck?" Harvey asks as even though he would like to he has an early day in the morning and he and Mike did decide to take things slowly and he's determine to stick to that.

"Definitely." Mike answers with a smile, "I had a really good time tonight, Harvey." Mike assures him.

"So did I." Harvey says and he leans in and Kisses Mike, wrapping his arms around him as they kiss, their kiss turning from gentle and tender too passionate and hurried quiet quickly, making it completely different from the other kisses they have exchanged.

After a few minutes Mike and Harvey break apart and they both attempt to catch their breaths,

"Too much?" Harvey asks concerned.

"No." Mike answers, smiling back at Harvey, feeling truly happy.

"Good, I'm glad." Harvey responds, meaning that, "Goodnight, Mike." Harvey tells him, not sure what else to say.

"Night Harvey." Mike responds and he moves out of Harvey's arms and heads into his apartment, exchanging smiles with Harvey before closing the door.

* * *

It has been three days since Harvey and Mike went on their first date and even though they haven't seen each other again, they have talked on the phone a lot.

Having finally gotten his cast off a few hours earlier Mike is sitting in his living room watching TV, while doing some strength and dexterity exercises that his doctor recommended him doing. Hearing a knock on the door Mike gets up and heads to the door, looking though the peep hole Mike is surprised, though happy to see Harvey on the other side and so he opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Mike ask surprised.

"I thought I'd take you up on that raincheck." Harvey reveals.

"By bringing your own scotch?" Mike asks amused, seeing what Harvey is holding.

"Yep." Harvey confirms as Mike lets him in.

"Guess I better get glasses." Mike says as he heads over to the kitchen while Harvey closes and locks the door behind him before heading over to the couch.

Once he has the glasses Mike walks over to Harvey and Harvey pours scotch into the glasses Mike is holding.

"So, what did your doctor say?" Harvey asks curious.

"My arms' heled well." Mike answers, "But I have a brace to wear if I get pain, or if I feel any weakness, and I have strength and dexterity exercises to do for a couple of weeks." Mike explains to Harvey.

"Does that mean your arm isn't going to be 100% again?" Harvey asks, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm probably going to a little movement, and it will likely be a little weaker, but I probably won't notice it." Mike explains, "It's not surprising considering it's been broken twice." He explains.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harvey realises, taking a drink, "Bet it feels pretty good to have the cast off."

"it really does." Mike reveals, "The first thing I did when I got home was take a long bath, it felt really good."

"That's good." Harvey says, putting his glass down, as he leans back against Mike's couch.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, putting down his glass and leaning back too, "Have I been missing much at work?" Mike asks curious.

"Not really, just the usual; though no one is talking to Louis." Harvey reveals.

"How long are you going to freeze him out for?" Mike asks curious.

"Haven't decided." Harvey admits, "But I really don't want to talk to Louis right now."

"Don't blame you there." Mike admits, as Harvey moves and puts his arm around Mike, having done so slowly, "Hi." He says, smiling up at Harvey.

"Hi." Harvey says, looking down at him before leaning down and kissing Mike.

For a while Mike and Harvey continue to kiss their position moving from being side by side to completely horizontal on the couch. As they continue to kiss Harvey moves from kissing Mike on the lips to kissing along his jaw and down his neck, but then just as Harvey gets to the top of Mike's shirt collar he stiffens so Harvey automatically palls away.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asks concerned, as Mike sits up and looks like he is trying to calm himself so Harvey sits up too, being worried that he pushed things too fast.

"Yeah, I just… need a minute." Mike admits.

"I told you, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Harvey assures him, as the last thing he wants to do is push Mike into doing something he's not ready for.

"I want to be ready, Harvey." Mike tells him, "I want to do more with you." Mike admits, completely meaning that.

"It's okay that you're not." Harvey tells Mike, "I love you, Mike, and we can take things as slow as you need, I'm not going anywhere." He promises.

"Things might be pretty slow." Mike admits.

"That's okay with me." Harvey assures him, reaching out and taking Mike's hand.

"You're incredible, you know that." Mike says to Harvey with a grateful look.

"Of course I do." Harvey says and the two of them exchange amused look.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Mike asks, "I really liked waking up next to you the other day."

"Sure, I really liked it to." Harvey admits, refiling both their glasses, before he and Mike turn back to the TV and continue to watch the show Mike was watching, and after a little while Mike moves closer to Harvey and Harvey once more puts his arm around Mike as they watch.

* * *

As he stayed at Mike, and didn't want to leave before the younger man woke, Harvey is arriving to work even later than he usually does as he had to go home to get changed, as he had no intention of wearing one of Mike's suits, though he did offer.

"You're really late." Donna comments, having followed Harvey into his office.

"I know."

"Long night?" Donna asks curious, trying to figure out what where Harvey was, and what he was doing.

"Good night." Harvey corrects, "I stayed at Mike's, that's why I'm so late." He explains, having known he could either explain to Donna what happened or she'd figure it out.

"Really." Donna says, drawing out the world, in a suggestive tone of voice.

"Don't you have work to do?" Harvey asks.

"Of course." Donna says, heading back out to her desk.

A few minutes after Donna left Harvey hears his phone go off and as he sees Mike's name on the caller ID he can't help but smile.

"Hey." Harvey answers.

"Hey." Mike responds, "So, I'm on my way to Doctor Jenkins and I was wondering, what does your Saturday night look like?" he asks

"It's completely free." Donna's voice says through his speaker phone, and Harvey knows better than to even question how she can hear what Mike said.

"You hear that?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"Why do you ask?" Harvey asks curious.

"Well, I did say that I wanted to cook for you and I thought Saturday night would be a good time for that." Mike explains.

"I like the sound of that." Harvey answers with a smile, "What time?"

"Seven." Mike answers.

"I'll be there." Harvey promises, "What are you going to make?" Harvey asks curious.

"That's going to be my surprise." Mike response.

"Incoming, Jessica." Donna's voice says through the intercom.

"I got to go." Harvey tells Mike.

"Okay, I love you." Mike responds, having heard what Donna said so he doesn't worry.

"You too." Harvey responds, hanging up just as Jessica walks in.

"Finally, you decided to show up to work." Jessica says as she sees him.

"I was having a really relaxing morning." Harvey answers, choosing his words carefully, something which he never does when around Jessica, or when talking about his dates, but this time things are very different.

"Right, well now you decided to join the rest of us, new client." Jessica says, throwing a file at Jessica, "I need you to close him."

"Consider it done." Harvey responds.

"Good." Jessica says before leaving Harvey, who is honestly not thinking too much about the work, but rather the man who's bed he was in a few hours earlier.

* * *

Two days later Harvey is walking up to Mike's apartment, holding a bottle of wine, very much looking forward to spending another night with Mike.

Getting to Mike's, now very familiar, door Harvey reaches out and knocks, about twenty seconds later the door opens to reveal Mike in jeans and a tight shirt.

"Right on time." Mike says, smiling at Harvey.

"What can I say, I'm always punctual." Harvey comments.

"I'm pretty sure that a lot of people will disagree with that." Mike says, letting Harvey into the apartment.

"Probably." Harvey says, with a semi amused look on his face.

"Did you bring wine?" Mike asks surprised.

"You're cooking. I figured I should." Harvey explains, "What are you cooking? It smells amazing." He says as Mike heads back over to the kitchen.

"I made Chicken Parma, when we were high you said it was your favourite." Mike reveals to Harvey.

"I don't even remember saying that." Harvey admits, "I don't really tell people that." He reveals as it makes him think of his mother.

"Well I'm glad you told me." Mike says as he checks on the food, "This is ready, do you want to pour the wine?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Harvey says and while he collects glasses and pours the wine Mike dishes up the food, and carries the plates over to the table where he and Harvey sit down across from one another, "This looks incredible Mike." Harvey says with a smile.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike responds, as they both pick up the wine.

"To your cooking." Harvey says, raising his glass to toast.

"To me returning to work on Monday." Mike counters.

"I'll definitely drink to that." Harvey responds as he's missed having Mike at work for the last week and a half, and together the two of them very much enjoy having dinner today and Harvey is honestly very impressed with Mike's cooking.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW

* * *

On Monday morning, Mike's first day back at the firm Katrina and Donna are in Katrina's office drinking coffee together, both of them having their feet up on Katrina's desk.

"So, Mike's back today, how long do you think they'll manage to keep their relationship a secret?" Katrina asks curious.

"I'm going to give them as long as it takes someone to do or say something to Mike that Harvey doesn't like." Donna comments.

"I'm betting that won't take long." Katrina admits with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, probably not." Donna reveals, "And how long do you think until them keeping this from Jessica is going to blow up in their faces?"

"Not sure." Katrina admits, "I think they're going to have to figure out the right balance between keeping it a secret long enough to figure things out, and not keeping it a secret too long."

"Sounds about right." Donna realises, "I better get to work." She realises, "My cubical tomorrow?" she asks curious as the two of them have been having coffee every morning switching between Katrina's office and her cubical.

"Sure, I'll bring the muffins." Katrina says.

"Sounds good." Donna responds before heading out of Katrina's office.

* * *

Downstairs Mike is arriving downstairs, but for the first time in weeks he is arriving not buy the car service that his mother paid for but by his bike, which he collected from his mother's house the day before, and as he locks it up Mike realises that it feels much better having ridden rather than being driven as he doesn't feel any fear when on his bike, but he does in the back seat.

Once his bike is locked up Mike heads upstairs, very much looking forward to getting back at work.

"Morning Donna." Mike says when he walks up to her cubical a few minutes later.

"Morning Mike." Donna responds, "I take it Saturday night went well?" she asks curious, having made sure that no one is around.

"Yeah, it did." Mike answers with a smile, "Do you know what Harvey told me to do about my therapist appointments?" he asks curious.

"Of course I know." Donna answers, "I take it you've already given the authorization?"

"Yeah, I have." Mike confirms.

"Good, you might as well go and wait in his office." Donna tells Mike, who nods and heads into Harvey's office.

* * *

Mike has only been waiting in Harvey's office for ten minutes when Harvey walks in, as Mike is flipping through the records.

"Morning." Mike says, turning to look at him, putting the record he is looking at back.

"Morning." Harvey responds, "You ready to get back to work?" he asks.

"Definitely." Mike responds, "What do you need?" he asks, walking over to Harvey.

"These are my current cases, get familiar with them, and get started on the motions that I need." Harvey says, handing Mike a pile of files.

"Got it." Mike answers, taking the files, "I'll be in the file room." He says, heading to the door.

"Oh, Mike." Harvey says, causing Mike to turn around and look at him, "Late dinner tonight, my place?" he asks, doing so because he knows that if he and Mike are going to work then they need to make time for one another.

"Sure." Mike answers with a nod, "What time?"

"Nine." Harvey suggests.

"I'll be there."

"Good, get to work." Harvey tells him.

"Will do." Mike says before leaving Harvey's office.

"You know, if you want to keep your relationship secret you shouldn't plan dates in the office, and looking so happy might not be a good idea either, unless you want to explain." Donna comments, from her desk.

"I'll take that under advisement." Harvey responds before heading to his desk to work, having no intention of doing that.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike left Harvey's office and ever since he's been working in the file room working on the work that he has to do, honestly very much looking forward to his date with his … whatever Harvey is to him.

"You're back." A voice says and Mike turns to see Rachel.

"Yeah, first day." Mike confirms.

"And your cast is gone." Rachel realises.

"Yep." Mike confirms as Rachel walks over and sits on the table.

"Katrina told me that your grandmother died, I'm sorry Mike." Rachel says sincerely.

"Thanks Rachel." Mike responds.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asks, concern clean in her voice.

"Better than I was." Mike admits, "It's just hard to knowing that she's gone."

"I'm sorry." Rachel once more repeats, "How about we go out for drinks tonight, you can tell me all about your grandmother." She offers.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I have plans tonight." Mike admits.

"Oh, okay." Rachel says, sounding a little disappointed, "Another time then."

"Yeah, maybe…" Mike mutters then realises something in what he is reading, "I've got to go." He says before picking up what he is reading and hurrying out of the room, leaving Rachel to wonder what she is missing.

* * *

"Have you finished all those files already?" Harvey asks shocked, a couple of minutes later when Mike hurries into his office, "Because if so that's fast, even for you."

"No, I haven't finished them." Mike admits, "But if we don't do something about this, our client is going to get screwed." He says, handing Harvey the file.

"Shit, you're right." Harvey realises, once he reads, "Let's go, we've got to talk to Jessica." He says, standing up.

"Um, why do we have to talk to Mom?" Mike asks confused, though he follows Harvey anyway.

"Because she brought Jefferson into the firm and while I handle a lot of their business she still handles the big things, and this is a big thing." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Which means the three of us might have to work this together." Mike realises, looking concerned as while he loves the idea of working with his mother, the fact that he is keeping his relationship with Harvey from her makes things a little bit more complicated.

"We'll make it work." Harvey assures Mike, "We've just got to keep things professional." He adds, knowing what Mike would be worrying about.

"Easier said than done." Mike comments as they arrive at Jessica's office, and honestly Harvey has to suspect that Mike is right, though he isn't going to admit that.

"Harvey, Mike, what's going on?" Jessica asks as the two of them walk into her office.

"Mike just found something, something that's going to completely screw over Jefferson if we don't do something." Harvey says, handing Jessica the file.

"Shit." Jessica says once she reads what Harvey is referring to, "We both missed this." She realises.

"That was the point, it was buried." Mike reveals, "If you look to see who updated the contracts a month ago I think you can guess why."

"Hardman." Jessica realises, "Looks like he's still screwing things up for us."

"Which we can't allow." Harvey comments, "But fixing this isn't going to be easy."

"No, it's not." Jessica realises, "We've got to talk to Jefferson, go over every single one of his contracts, and finances to make sure Hardman didn't screw up anything else, re do these contracts, and keep it on the down low because the last thing we can afford is it to get out that Hardman screwed up cases." She reveals,

"And we should make sure he didn't do it with any other clients." Harvey points out.

"We need more than the three of us." Mike realises.

"Yeah, we do." Jessica says heading over to her phone, "But they'll have to be people we can trust." She realises, as she picks up her phone and "Kara get Katrina Bennett and Louis Litt to come up to my office." She tells her assistant before hanging up.

"Wait, you just said that we need people we can trust, and you call Louis?" Harvey asks shocked.

"Louis worked closes with Hardman, he knows what cases he handled and he knows finance." Jessica says, "It will be his chance to prove that he's learnt from his mistakes, and maybe he could start to make up for what he did." Jessica says and Harvey just snorts disbelieving, "I swear to god Harvey, you will give him a chance." Jessica says, sounding angry.

"This is going to be fun." Mike mutters to himself, too quiet for either his mother or Harvey to hear as not only are he and Harvey going to have to keep things professional, but he's probably going to be put in charge of making sure Harvey and Louis don't kill each other.

For a few minutes Harvey, Mike and Jessica wait in silence until Katrina arrives, followed by Louis, not long after.

"What's going on?" Katrina asks, trying to put together hall the reasons why this group would be called into Jessica's office, and none of the reasons she can think are good.

"What's going on is Hardman is still screwing us." Harvey reveals, "Mike buried in the Jefferson contract that would have screwed over, and will screw over in forty-eight hours if we don't fix it, him and us." He explains.

"Jefferson is one of our biggest clients." Louis realises, "Why would he do that?"

"It was probably his insurance policy for when we outed him." Jessica reveals, "Hardman never cared about the firm, all he cared about was screwing over me, and Harvey, and even Mike." She reveals, "That's the kind of man you backed."

"What do you need us to do?" Katrina ask.

"I'm going to go talk to Jefferson, explain everything to him." Jessica says, "While I'm doing that I need the four of you to go through every one of his contracts and files, make sure there is nothing else and start on the new contacts." Jessica instructs, "Louis I need you to go over the finances make sure nothings been messed with there and then I need you to make a list of every case Hardman worked on then work with Harvey, Mike and Katrina." Jessica instructs, "No one else is to know about this, not until we know how much damage Hardman has done." She says and the others nod.

"If we want to get everything done as quick as we can we might need a paralegal to help." Katrina points outs.

"That might be a good idea." Harvey realises,

"It will need to be someone who can be trusted." Jessica informs the group.

"Well, in that case there is only one option, Rachel Zane." Mike reveals, "I trust her, Mom." Mike says, looking directly at his mother as he considers Rachel a friend, though not as close of one as Katrina, or even Donna, and he does trust her.

"Okay." Jessica tells him, "If you're sure you trust her, then bring her in on this." Jessica tells her son, to the surprise of Louis as he is sure that Jessica doesn't trust Rachel and yet all that Mike has to say is that he does and she's okay with letting her in, and as he looks around the room he realises that neither Harvey or Katrina are surprised, which is even more surprising.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod.

"Good, get to work." Jessica tells them, and everyone but Louis head to the door and heads out of the office, "Something you want to say, Louis?" Jessica asks.

"Why'd you call me up for this? You could have asked anyone." Louis says, wanting to understand what is going on.

"You worked closest with Hardman." Jessica tells him, "And I'm giving you a chance, let's call it the Louis Litt rehabilitation program." Jessica reveals, "What happens next is up to you." Jessica says before walking out of the office.

* * *

"Well work out of my office." Harvey tells Mike and Katrina as they walk down the corridor, "It the most private place." He says, all three of them knowing that nothing can get past Donna unless she wants it to.

"You're gonna let Louis in your office?" Mike asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice." Harvey says, looking annoyed, "This is going to be a long day." He realises.

"Yeah, looks like you're gonna have to cancel your dinner plans." Katrina comments once she checked to make sure no one was around.

"You and Donna really need to stop talking about us." Mike tells his best friend with a teasing smile.

"Please, that's never going happen." Katrina informs him.

"Donna hasn't left her desk all morning, how exactly do you already know about our dinner plans?" Harvey asks curious.

"She told me by via a magical invention called a phone." Katrina says sarcastically, causing Harvey to roll his eyes, though truthfully he isn't annoyed as thanks to the time he's spent with Katrina in recent weeks he's gotten to know her sense of humour and perfectly understands why she and Donna have become such good friends, why she and Mike are, "You should go get Rachel." She says to Mike.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in Harvey's office." He says and the three of them go their separate ways.

* * *

After he left Harvey and Katrina Mike heads straight to Rachel's office where he is glad to find her working on her computer.

"Hey." Mike says, knocking on the glass door.

"Hi." Rachel responds.

"Sorry about running out on you, but I found something big that effects the firm, something which I had to go tell Mom and Harvey about." Mike says, closing the door, "That's why I'm here."

"What's going on?" Rachel asks, looking up at Mike.

"Hardman is still screwing us." Mike reveals, "He buried something in Jefferson's contracts and if we don't fix the contracts, re-write all of them, and check to make sure there is no other clients that Hardman has screwed, then we're going to be in serious trouble." Mike explains, "Me, Harvey, Katrina and Louis are going to do all that, but we have to do so without anyone else knowing, and we could use your help."

"Really?" Rachel asks surprised.

"Really." Mike confirms, "We're going to be working out of Harvey's office."

"Okay, let's go." Rachel says and the two of them head out of Rachel's office and up to Harvey's.

* * *

A few hours later Harvey, Mike, Katrina, Rachel and even Louis, who knows that he isn't exactly wanted, are all sitting around Harvey's office, Harvey working at his desk while the others are working at the table.

"Mike, it's time for your appointment." Donna says, walking into the office, trying to be as subtle as possible, as she knows that Louis and Rachel don't know about Mike seeing a psychiatrist.

"I'll reschedule, it's okay." Mike says, honestly it wasn't his idea to go see Doctor Jenkins today, but she wanted a session after his first day back at work to make sure he was handling things alright, to make sure that things we're too much for him.

"No." Harvey says, looking up from what he is doing.

"Harvey…." Mike starts to say.

"No, Mike." Harvey tells him, his voice stern, looking straight at him, "This appointment is important, you have to go." Harvey says, not even caring that they are having this conversation in front of Louis of all people because he knows how much it helps Mike to talk to Doctor Jenkins, and how much worse Mike gets when he misses appointments.

"But this is important, you heard Mom, she needs us to get this done." Mike agues, honestly he doesn't want to go see his psychiatrist when he knows he needs to work.

"And you know as well as I do that she would be telling you to go if she was here." Harvey argues, "This appointment is important too, Mike." Harvey tells him.

"He's right, Mike." Katrina says.

"And you know it." Donna adds, causing both Rachel and Louis to become even more confused as they wonder what they are missing, and what the hell is going on.

"Fine, I'll go." Mike says with a sigh, knowing that he has no chance of winning this argument when Harvey, Katrina and Donna are all agreeing, "The appointment will only last an hour, I'll be back as soon as I can." Mike says, standing up.

"Take as long as you need." Harvey says and he and Mike exchange looks, and nods, and Mike heads out of the room.

"What was that about?" Louis asks curious, not being able to help himself as nothing that happened in the last few minutes makes any sense.

"None of your business, Louis." Harvey says, sounding annoyed, as he's been doing everything he can to ignore Louis, something which is much easier when Louis isn't talking.

"Okay then." Louis mutters, and everyone goes back to work, Harvey, Katrina and Donna all helping that things go well for Mike at the appointment while Louis and Rachel are both missing what they are missing, as they know they are missing something.

* * *

Half an hour later Mike is sitting in Doctor Jenkins office, having not been at his appointment for too long.

"You feel like today's a waste of time." Doctor Jenkins comments, "And yet at our last session you admitted that you're still having nightmares and are having more flashbacks." She comments.

"I don't think today is a waste of time." Mike tells her, "I just think I should be working."

"Okay, let's talk about that." Doctor Jenkins says, "Today is your first day back of work."

"Yes."

"And you'd rather be there than here?" Doctor Jenkins says.

"No, it's just more important for me to be there." Mike tells Doctor Jenkins, "What we're doing is important and we don't have long to fix it." Mike explains.

"And do you feel that what we're doing here isn't?" Doctor Jenkins asks.

"Of course not." Mike quickly says, "It's just a different type of important. I've missed a lot of work; I just want to make up for the work I've missed."

"You want to keep proving yourself." Doctor Jenkins realises.

"I have to keep proving myself." Mike corrects.

"Why?" Doctor Jenkins asks.

"Because I need to prove that I've truly earned what I have, I need to prove that I'm more than just my mother's son, that I'm as smart as I think I am, I need to prove that….." Mike starts to say, but then trails off.

"What Mike, what do you need to prove?" Doctor Jenkins asks.

"The he didn't break me." Mike says, tears coming to his eyes.

* * *

After a session that got a lot more intense that Mike was expecting Mike is returning back to the office with a try off coffees.

"For you." Mike says, taking a specific coffee out of the tray and handing it to Donna.

"Thank you." Donna says gratefully, looking glad, "You good?" she asks concerned.

"Drained, but okay." Mike answers.

"Good." Donna says with a nod, "You have another appointment Wednesday?"

"Yeah." Mike confirms, before heading into Harvey's office, "I have coffee." Mike says, walking into the office, "The one on the left is yours." Mike says, looking at Louis, as he puts the tray on the table, before walking over to Harvey, with a specific coffee, "Here." He says, handing it to Harvey.

"Thanks." Harvey responds, looking at Mike, trying to get a read off him to see how he is doing, "Get back to work." He tells Mike, his voice a lot kinder than usual, though no one other than Mike realises that.

"Of course." Mike responds, before walking back over to the table and getting back to work.

* * *

A few hours later Harvey, Mike, Katrina, Louis, Rachel and even Donna are still all working in Harvey's office. Harvey and Mike having moved to the comfortable chairs, with Donna, while Katrina, Louis and Rachel are still working at the table.

"How's things going?" Jessica asks, walking into the office.

"We've been through about half of the contracts, and we've started to re-write the ones that need to be re-written." Harvey answers.

"Katrina and I are dealing with the small problems in the financials, and I've made the list of cases that Hardman worked." Louis explains.

"Chances of everything being done in time?" Jessica asks curious.

"Pretty good." Mike admits, "But like Harvey said earlier, it's going to be a long night." Mike admits.

"Keep me updated." Jessica requests, "And don't leave until you're done." She instructs before leaving.

"We're going to need food." Donna realises.

"Make it Chinese." Harvey requests, feeling a little disappointed that he and Mike are going to miss their date.

"No gluten." Louis requests, "And…."

"Louis, if you don't like what we order get your own." Harvey says, sounding annoyed.

"Chinese is fine." Louis mutters.

"I'll go order it." Donna says, getting up and heading out of the office.

"Everything is going blurry. I'll go for a coffee run." Katrina says, standing up, knowing that if they are going to stay all night then they are going to need coffee as well as food.

"Thanks Katrina." Mike says gratefully before Katrina leaves and everyone else continues to work.

* * *

Having pulled an all nighter, Harvey, Mike, Louis, Donna, Rachel and Katrina have all changed into the spare clothes they keep at the office, and at lunchtime Tuesday they are all still in Harvey's office, working on everything they need done by the following morning.

"How much further have we got to go?" Harvey asks curious, from where he is sitting and working at his desk.

"Hours." Mike answers from the table.

"If we're lucky." Katrina adds.

"Harvey, Mike, Terrence Wolf is here to see you." Donna reveals and the second she says that Harvey and Mike exchange looks and Mike can feel worry growing inside of him.

"Let him in." Harvey requests.

"You'll be okay." Katrina whispers to her best friend as Rachel and Louis once more become confused.

"Terrence." Harvey greats as the DA walks in, "What's going on?"

"I have news, about Trevor Evans." Terrence reveals, it being impossible to tell whether it is good news or bad news, and as he does Mike feels himself becoming more panicked.

"Everyone but Mike, out." Harvey instructs, standing up.

"No, just tell me, what happened?" Mike asks worried, before Katrina, Louis or Rachel can leave, as he doesn't want to wait, he just wants to know what happened.

"Today was his sentencing hearing." Wolf reveals.

"How…. Long?" Mike asks, stuttering the question out, as he stands up causing Harvey to slowly start to walk towards Mike, while Louis and Rachel become even more confused about what is going on.

"For all the charges, a total of thirty years, no prole." Wolf reveals, turning to look at Mike, "He'll never hurt you again, Mike. You're safe." Wolf says and Mike looks frozen, like he hasn't even heard what Wolf says, "Mike?" he asks, concerned.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Rachel asks concerned, having never seen Mike like this so she reaches over to try and put her hand comfort on Mike's shoulder.

"Rachel, don't." Harvey and Katrina say together, but it's too late as Rachel's hand touches Mike shoulder.

The second Rachel touches Mike he looks panicked and Katrina, Wolf, and Harvey recognize the signs of Mike having a flashback, before he runs across the room, clearly wanting to get away from everyone, but as people are by the room he can't run out and so he runs to the corner, where he squats down, or more likely hits the shelf and slides down it, and it's clear to those who know that he is trying to fight off flashbacks.

"Get Jessica." Harvey says, keeping his voice calm, not even caring who is listening, as he slowly makes his way towards Mike, and Donna picks up her phone, clearly calling Jessica.

"What the hell is going on?" Louis asks confused as he stands up and tries to walk towards Mike, but Katrina quickly stops him, and Rachel, as Wolf has seen Mike have a flashback he knows better than trying to do anything.

"Don't you dare, neither of you know what not to do." Katrina tells them, her voice threatening as she knows that Mike's flashbacks are bad enough without people not knowing what to do making things worse.

"Did I do this?" Rachel asks, looking guilty, as Donna walks into the room.

"Technically, but you didn't know that you shouldn't have done that." Donna reveals, her voice calm as she knows how distressing it is for people to Mike when he has a flashback, which is why she came in the room, to help Katrina make sure that no one does anything to make Mike's flashbacks worse.

Across the room Harvey has gotten to Mike and squats down in front of him, making sure not to touch him.

"Mike, it's me." Harvey tells him, "Come back to me." He asks, his voice so quiet that everyone across the room can't hear what is going on, "It's just a memory, it can't hurt you." Harvey says, and as he sees no sign of Mike starting to come back to reality he realises that it is a particularly bad flashback.

"What's going on?" Louis asks, looking at Mike.

"Long story." Katrina answers as Jessica hurries into the room, but the second she walks into the room, she stops hurrying and slowly walks over to Harvey and Mike.

"Mike, you're okay." Harvey says, trying to keep his voice calm, even though it hurts a lot to see his, Mike, like this, "You're in my office, you're safe." Harvey tells him.

"Mike." Jessica says, squatting down in front of her son, and like Harvey she is sure not to touch him.

"Mike, you heard Wolf. He's been sentenced, he won't hurt you again." Harvey says, "He can't."

"You're safe Mike." Jessica tells her son, "Harvey and I are here." Jessica tells him, "He's not."

"Come back to us Mike, it's okay." Harvey says, and he starts to see the flicker in Mike's eyes that tells him that he's starting to come out of his flashback, "It's just a memory, it was real once, but it's not real now." Harvey tells Mike, feeling completely unless, just like he always does when Mike has a flashback.

For the next couple of minutes Jessica and Harvey watch and Mike slowly starts to come back to reality.

"Mom…. Harvey?" Mike asks, looking between them.

"Yeah, we're both here." Jessica tells him.

"Damn it, I thought I was getting better control." Mike says, sounding frustrated with himself.

"It's okay, you're doing your best." Harvey assures him, as Mike looks around the room and he realises who else is in the room, and honestly he starts to feel a hell of a lot worse.

"I need to get out of here." Mike says, standing up, "Get some fresh air." Mike says, and without another word he hurries past Harvey and Jessica and out of the room.

"I'll go." Harvey says, before following Mike.

"Can someone please explain what the hell happened?" Louis asks curious.

"How long he get?" Jessica asks Wolf.

"Thirty years." Wolf reveals, "I need to get back to the office. I just wanted to tell Mike in person." He reveals.

"Thank you, Terrence, for doing this personally, for winning the case." Jessica tells him, completely meaning that.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Jessica." Wolf says before leaving.

"Is someone going to answer my question?" Louis asks curious.

"Is Mike okay?" Rachel asks concerned.

"That's not an easy question to answer." Jessica reveals, "And what's going on is personal." Jessica explains, "If Mike wants you to know, he'll tell you, but until then don't ask." Jessica instructs, "You all know all work you have to do, get back to it." She says before leaving.

"Okay, are we supposed to just let that go?" Louis asks shocked.

"Yes." Donna and Katrina say together.

"Why? What was that?" Rachel asks, it being clear a worried, "It was like what I saw when he first came back to work when he was hurt." She realises.

"it was the exact same thing." Katrina says as she and Donna exchange looks, both of them knowing that if they don't give any explanation then things will get much more complicated, "You both know about Mike's memory, so for him when he remembers things, bad things, he doesn't just remember them, he relives them, ever single detail, sounds, sights, smells, that's what just happened." She explains.

"What was he just remembering?" Louis asks curious.

"Hard to say." Katrina answers as while she knows it was something to do with Trevor, the exact what is the question.

"Who's Trevor Evans?" Rachel ask.

"That's a question that neither of us are going to answer, and which you can never ask Mike." Donna says, her voice completely serious.

"We better get back to work." Katrina comments, sitting back down at the table, and exchanging looks Rachel and Louis both sit down too, both wondering what the hell they are missing.

* * *

The second he is outside the building Harvey starts to look for Mike, feeling his worry grow as he does, before he finally spots him and so Harvey runs towards, him, but once he is several meters away Harvey stops running and walks towards him.

"Mike?" Harvey asks.

"Harvey." Mike says, turning to look at him, "I can't believe Rachel just saw that, I can't believe Louis just saw that!" Mike says, sounding frustrated, "They're going to think I'm so weak, Louis especially." Mike says as it was bad enough that Rachel saw it, but Louis seeing is so much worse.

"No, they're not." Harvey tells him, "And it's none of either of their business anyway."

"I'm trying so hard to control them, Harvey." Mike says, sounding disappointed.

"I know." Harvey tells him, trying to be supportive, "Are you doing really great, Mike."

"Thirty years." Mike repeats, like he can't believe it's, "He's really not going to be able to hurt me again." He realises, sounding amazed.

"No, he not. You're safe, Mike." Harvey says, wanting to pull Mike into his arms, though he knows he can't because they are in public.

"Safe." Mike repeats, looking amazed.

"Yeah, safe." Harvey once more tells him, smiling at Mike, "How about we grab hotdogs, and take a walk, before heading back to work."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Twenty minutes after they decided to get hotdogs Mike and Harvey are walking back into Harvey's office where Katrina, Louis and Rachel are still working.

"Louis, Rachel." Mike says and they turn to look at him, "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"It's okay, Mike." Rachel tells him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis asks.

"No." Mike says, without hesitation, "I will just tell you that I will do my best not to let it happen again."

"Enough of that, get back to work." Harvey instructs, doing so because he knows that it is what Mike needs most, and to Louis and Rachel it seems like he is being an ass but Mike, Katrina and Donna know that he's not, they know that he's helping Mike.

* * *

Hours later, Harvey, Mike, Katrina and Rachel have finally finished fixing everything they needed to fix, and prevented what they have been trying to prevent.

Even though Jessica sent them all home, with instructions saying they don't have to be in until nine the following morning, Louis is sitting down at his computer.

After logging on Louis goes into court records and searches Wolf's recent cases, doing so because he wants to know what is going on. Looking down the list Louis finally finds the name he is looking for, Trevor Evans, and so he clicks the link, but when he sees the charges, and realises what it means, Louis very much wishes that he didn't.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

It has been a week since Mike started back at work, and because they had been so busy fixing not just what Hardman did to the Jefferson contracts, but others as well Mike and Harvey are only just having their date as they have been either working or too tired to spend time together.

"I can't believe you cooked this." Mike says as he and Harvey carry their plates over to the kitchen.

"You're not the only one who can cook Rookie." Harvey says as he puts down the plates, "And we've been postponing our date for a week, cooking for my boyfriend is the least I could do." Harvey says putting down the plates, but as he does he turns to look at Mike, "What?" he asks as Mike is looking surprised, though Harvey can tell that he's not having a flashback.

"That's the first time you've called me your boyfriend." Mike says as he puts down the plates he is holding.

"Huh, so it is." Harvey realises, surprised that he didn't realise that, "Do you have a problem with that?" Harvey asks, a little nervous.

"No." Mike says, "In fact I loved hearing it." He says, kissing Harvey.

"Well, it's a good thing I loved saying it." Harvey says, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist, and pulling him in close, "You sleeping here tonight?" he asks curious, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Well, I did bring my spare suit." Mike reveals.

"I did notice that." Harvey says with a smile, leaning down and kissing Mike again.

As they kiss Mike and Harvey make their way back to Harvey's couch, their lips barely parting as they go.

For a while Mike and Harvey make out on the couch, once more going from vertical to horizontal. As they make out Mike's shirt become untucked and Harvey starts to put his hands up under Mike's shirt.

"Too much?" Harvey asks, wanting to be sure.

"No." Mike says between kisses, "I'm good." He says as he continues to kiss and as they do Harvey runs his hands along Mike's bare skin and while he does that he starts to un do the buttons on Harvey's shirt.

After a few more minutes Harvey starts to move his kisses down Mike's jaw and neck, moving slowly to make sure it's not too much for Mike, but he quickly realises that Mike doesn't seem to have a problem so he keeps going, making sure to move slow.

Before too long neither Mike or Harvey have shirts on, but they are still making out on the couch, and they are both kissing each other's body rather than just their lips. As he kisses down Mike's chest and stomach Harvey feels Mike tense and so he quickly stops and pushes himself up, and off Mike.

"Too much?" Harvey asks.

"No, just…" Mike says and Harvey sees that he can see is struggling.

"Mike, be honest." Harvey requests.

"A little, yeah." Mike answers, "I'm…." Mike starts to say.

"Don't." Harvey tells him, knowing what Mike was going to say, "I told you, we'll go as slow as you need us to, I'm completely fine with waiting." Harvey assures him, saying something that he is pretty he's going to have to say more than once.

"I want to be ready, Harvey. I do." Mike says, sitting up, "There's so much I want to do with you."

"And I'm sure we'll do it all. Once you're ready." Harvey assures him, "We'll take our time."

"I feel like I'm disappointing you, that I'm not good enough, because I'm not ready." Mike admits, telling the truth.

"Mike you could never disappoint me." Harvey says, moving closer to Mike, "And you never have to worry about being good enough, because you're incredible, and I'm happy to wait as long as you need."

"I love you." Mike says, kissing Harvey.

"I love you too." Harvey says, as they break apart, "You know, it's getting late. Maybe we should head to bed."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Mike realises, "We do have work in the morning."

"That we do." Harvey says, standing up and sticking out his hand for Mike to take, which he does and the two of them head to Harvey's bedroom.

Ten minutes later Mike and Harvey have both used the bathroom separately before heading to bed. Once they are both lying in bed together Mike and Harvey both move and Harvey wraps his arms around Mike and pulls him in close.

"Night Harvey."

"Night Mike."

The two of them respond and before long they are both fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Harvey wakes up, and at first he isn't sure what woke him, but then he hears Mike muttering and tossing and turning, he realises exactly what would have woken him up.

"Mike." Harvey says, turning on the light, being able to do so without a problem as Mike has moved out of his arms, "Mike, wake up." Harvey says, speaking louder.

"No…. don't…" Mike mutters as he tosses and turns.

"Mike, you need to wake up." Harvey says, speaking louder as he reaches out and gently touches Mike, even though he knows that it will cause Mike a few seconds of pain, it will help him in the long run, and to his relief Mike bolts up right a few seconds later, wide awake.

"You're okay, Mike. You're safe." Harvey tells him, sitting up next to him.

"Harvey…" Mike breaths out, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Harvey promises him, "I'm not going anywhere.

"I woke you." Mike realises, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harvey assures him, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really." Mike admits, trying to calm himself down.

"What can I do?" Harvey asks, reaching out and putting his hand on Mike's leg, "How can I help?" he asks curious, desperately wanting to do something.

"You're already helping." Mike assures him, "You make me feel safe, Harvey. That exactly what I need."

"Okay." Harvey says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Mike's cheek, "Do you want to try and get back to sleep?" he asks curious.

"I, don't know." Mike admits, "But I do want to lay here with you." Mike admits.

"Okay." Harvey says and the two of them both lay back down, and once Harvey turns off the light Mike moves and lays on Harvey's chest, putting his arm around Mike.

After a little while Harvey is asleep once more and after a while longer Mike has once more fallen asleep.

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep both Mike and Harvey get up, take separate showers, because even though Harvey would be more than happy for him and Mike to share a shower, he knows without even having to suggest that it is something that Mike isn't ready for.

After getting ready Mike and Harvey both enjoy breakfast and coffee together before heading to the office, and even though it is risky arriving together they both get driven by Ray, because if they didn't either one or both of them would be late.

To both of their surprised when Mike and Harvey step off the elevator Donna is waiting for them.

"Okay, first tip of keeping a secret relationship a secret, don't arrive at work together." Donna tells them, looking amused, once she is sure that no one is around.

"It was either arrive at work together, or be late." Harvey explains as the three of them start to walk.

"Which wouldn't odd for either of you." Donna comments.

"Maybe wouldn't be odd for Harvey, but would for me." Mike reminds him.

"I would argue, but it's true." Harvey says with an amused look on his face.

"Why were you waiting for the elevators? Do you and Katrina skip your coffee gossip session this morning?" Mike asks curious.

"Coffee gossip session? You got to be kidding me." Harvey says, giving Donna a look.

"Speaking of Katrina she asked me to remind you that you're having drinks tonight." Donna informs Mike.

"Like I need reminding." Mike mutters, "So, why were you waiting by the elevators?"

"Trent Devon is waiting in your office." Donna tells Harvey.

"We didn't have anything scheduled." Harvey comments, with a frown, as he knows that Trent just showing up something must be wrong.

"He just showed up." Donna answers.

"Okay, looks like we're getting right to work." Harvey says and he and Mike head to Harvey's office while Donna heads to her cubical.

* * *

As Norma told him that something he was waiting for has arrived Louis isn't at all surprised to find several boxes waiting for him. Putting his stuff down Louis heads over to the first box and opens it, pulling out the first folder and reads the front,

 _People V Trevor Evans_

 _Trial Transcript_

After checking to make sure it is the first one Louis picks it up and heads to his desk so that he can start to read doing so because he wants to know what happened and he figures that asking Jessica, or Harvey, or Katrina or Donna, if they'd even talk to him, wouldn't be a good idea.

* * *

In Harvey's office Harvey is sitting on one of the comfortable chairs, while Mike is sitting on the couch and Trent Devon is pacing.

"I think It's a bad idea, Harvey." Trent comments.

"We'll double the share price by the end of the first quarter." Harvey reminds him.

"That's not what I meant." Trent says, causing both Harvey and Mike to exchange looks, neither liking the sound of this, "I'm not sure going public is the best move right now." He reveals.

"That's why I'm here. Trust me, these aren't valid reservations." Harvey tells him, "You're just getting cold feet.: "

"Harvey…" Trent starts to say.

"I'll have Donna send you some fuzzy slippers. You'll be just fine." Harvey assures him.

"Are fuzzy slippers gonna stop the Tittle sixteen ruling that came down Friday?" Trent asks.

"Title sixteen rulings? They're nothing." Mike says, causing both Harvey and Trent to look at him, "They're just another form for you to fill out, a nuisance really." He reveals.

"See, nothing to worry about." Harvey comments, being incredible grateful for his boyfriend mind, something which isn't the first time, and won't be the last, "It won't change the value of your site." Harvey says, leaning forward, "Trent, you've tripled your reach in the past ten months. Everyone is talking about you. Now's the time." Harvey reveals, "Come on, we've agreed on this." Harvey says as Trent sits down, still looking hesitant, "What's this really about?" Harvey asks, realising that there is something up.

"It's about the changes around here." Trent reveals and hearing that both Mike and Harvey feel their hearts sink as they realise what is going on.

"Nothing's changed. I'm here." Harvey says, trying to get Trent to say what is going on.

"Harvey, I may be a teach head, but I'm not oblivious." Trent says, "This firm just went through a battle, and I know it."

"Are you telling me that you don't trust me to put your needs above the firm's?" Harvey asks, there being some anger in his voice.

"No, I've always trusted you, Harvey. I'm saying, I don't, I think you might be too distracted to give me the best advice." Trent admits.

"Trent…" Harvey starts to say.

"I have to consider my options." Trent reveals.

"About the IPO or Pearson Hardman?" Harvey asks.

"Both." Trent answers, to Harvey and Mike's shock.

"Trent, you have my word that there is nothing for you to worry about." Harvey informs him, completely meaning that.

"I can't be sure of that, Harvey." Trent says, "Like I said, I need to consider my options." He says, "And I should go." He says before getting up and heading out of the room, without another word to Harvey and Mike.

"That's not good." Mike says, torn between shock and anger.

"No, it's not" Harvey confirms, "There's got to be something bigger going on, I need you to find out what."

"Will do." Mike says, standing up, "What are you going to do?" he asks curious.

"I'm going to make sure that there is no one else who's planning on leaving too, because I don't lose clients." Harvey informs Mike.

"Well, I'll figure out what is going on with Trent and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere." Mike says before leaving.

* * *

Hours later Mike, having not managed to find what was going on with Trent, as he wasn't sure where to start looking, is sitting at a bar drinking a beer and waiting for Katrina, who's informed him that she's going to be a little late.

"Wow, you know drinking alone is never a good look." A voice says and Mike turns to see Jimmy, a former associate that he was semi close to before Mike got him to quit to protect Rachel who got blamed for something Jimmy did.

"Jimmy." Mike says, "You here to pick a fight with me?" Mike asks, "'Cuase I'm really not in the mood." Mike says as he's annoyed with himself for not being able to figure out what's going on with Trent.

"No, no, Mike, it's not that that, man." Jimmy assures him.

"Oh, yeah? You're not still pissed at me?" Mike asks, sounding surprised.

"You gave me an out. I might not have respected it at the time, but I do now. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you one."

"Okay." Mike says, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, let me buy you a drink." Jimmy suggests, and figuring that Katrina will still be a little while.

"Two conditions, one you still owe me one, two you still owe me one." Mike informs him.

"As long as I still don't owe you one. Bartender." Jimmy says as he sits down next Mike.

"It's good to see you, Man." Mike says, meaning that.

"You too, buddy." Jimmy says and as he taps Mike's shoulder he has to fight not to react to that, something which he manages to do.

"So, why you drinking alone?" Jimmy asks.

"I meant to be meeting a friend." Mike reveals, "But she's an associate too and Louis has been on the warpath recently." Mike explains to Jimmy as even though Katrina has been refusing to work with Louis he's been making things hard for Katrina.

"Wow, I don't miss that." Jimmy admits.

"Yeah, he's been a hell of a lot worse lately." Mike reveals, "Here's to the wonderful world of being an associate." Mike says, using his glass to clink with Jimmy.

"Yeah, and Pearson Hardman." Jimmy comments, and the way he says the firm name causes Mike to remember that Jimmy left before his real identity was revealed.

"What does that mean?" Mike asks curious.

"I'm at Bratton Gould, I got an office." Jimmy reveals.

"Shoot me now." Mike says, with an amused laugh, "That's great." Mike says sarcastically.

"Listen, Mike. When I said that I owe you one, I mean it, cause you didn't hear it from me, but we're expanding, so if you want to jump just let me know. I'll put in a world for you." Jimmy explains to Mike.

"I can't leave Harvey." Mike says, choosing to say Harvey rather than him and Harvey and his mother as he figures that the second he reveals who his mother is Jimmy will stop talking, but considering everything he figures that it would be best to get more information out of Jimmy.

"Screw Harvey." Jimmy says and honestly Mike has to think about the fact that that's what he's trying to do, "I mean, what's he done for you?" Jimmy asks curious.

"More than you know." Mike answers, knowing that he won't leave Harvey, especially now that they're a couple.

"Okay, maybe. But a year under Harvey Specter, they would kill to have you, and you wouldn't be the only one." Jimmy reveals.

"There are people from Pearson Hardman going to Bratton Gould?" Mike asks shocked, "Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Jimmy, you have to tell me that." Mike informs him, as he knows he has to tell his mother, and Harvey, what is going on.

"Mike, come on, if they knew it came from me….'

"They won't." Mike assures him.

"I saw Clark and Owens meeting with our partners." Jimmy reveals, to Mike's shock.

"Hey Mike." A voice says and Mike turns to see Katrina.

"Hey." Mike says, standing up and walking over to her, greeting her with a hug, "I've got to go tell Harvey something big, about the firm, raincheck?" He asks, in a whisper.

"Sure." Katrina responds, knowing that it must be a big deal for

"Jimmy, this is my friend Katrina. Katrina, this is Jimmy, he used to work at Pearson Hardman." Mike explains.

"It's really nice to meet you." Jimmy says with a grin.

"Katrina happens to be a great drinking partner. You're gonna get along great." Mike says as Katrina takes Mike's empty seat and Mike heads out of the bar, knowing exactly where he has to go.

* * *

While Mike and Katrina are at a bar Donna is at the firm and is heading to Louis's office as there is something that she needs to talk to him about.

"Donna." Louis says, sounding completely shocked to see her.

"I know what you've gotten your hands on, and I want to know why." Donna informs Louis, closing the door behind her, "And you can either explain to me or to Harvey and Jessica, and I promise you they won't be nearly as pleasant." She reveals.

"The day Wolf was here, after Jessica sent us home, I looked for the name Trevor Evans in Wolf's recent cases, and I found out what the charges against him were." Louis explains to Donna, "I…. just wanted to know everything." Louis explains, pain in his voice, "I can't believe that happened to him."

"I can't believe you decided to get the transcripts instead of just talking to one of the four people you know who know." Donna says angrily, "You took away Mike's choice to decide who knows the details of the most horrific thing that has ever happened to him." She says, "That's low, Louis, even for you." She says, turning to leave.

"Donna, wait!" Louis says, and because of the desperation in his voice Donna turns around, though she still looks furious, "I got the transcripts because I saw the way Mike reacted in Harvey's office that day, and I wanted know the details so I could know what not to do around him. You might not believe me, Donna, but I got the transcripts so I could help. I don't want to do something that causes him to have a flashback." Louis explains, meaning that completely.

"Don't say the name Trevor around him, don't touch him without warning, don't hurry at him, or run towards him, or move quickly towards him, if you do see him having a flashback don't touch him and talk calming, and get Jessica or Harvey; they're the best at he helping him come back to reality during and after a flashback." Donna explains, her voice completely serious, doing this for Mike rather than Louis, "And above everything else, do not bring this up with Mike. I will tell him that you know, but don't you dare talk to him about it unless he brings it up." Donna informs Louis, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." Louis says with a nod, "I meant what I said Donna, I just wanted to know so I could help." Louis informs Donna.

"I believe you." Donna says before leaving without another word.

* * *

After leaving the bar Mike goes straight to Harvey's condo as he figures it would be better to tell Harvey what is going on rather than his mother as he figures that Harvey will know what to do.

Getting to Harvey's door Mike once more reaches out and knocks on the door to the place he knows that he will be spending a lot more time at.

"I thought you were going out for drinks with Katrina tonight." Harvey says, opening his door and seeing Mike, looking glad to see him though he is surprised.

"She was running late, and I was drinking alone, when one of Pearson Hardman's former associates came up to me and offered me a job." Mike explains to Harvey as they walk into Harvey's condo.

"Congratulations." Harvey says sarcastically, though Mike can hear the undertone of anger, as he really doesn't want Mike to leave.

"I never even considered saying yes." Mike explains, and those simple words fill Harvey with a lot of joy, "But it made me realise something."

"Oh?" Harvey asks, interested, as they stop in the hallway between the door and lounge room.

"Bratton Gould is poaching our associates. They've already got Clark and Owens, but he's also coming after…." Mike starts to say.

"Our clients." Harvey realises, "Trent Devon."

"Someone's whispering in his ear." Mike says.

"Allison Holt. She was brought in a month ago." Harvey explains.

"She was ready to throw you under the bus." Mike realises with a frown.

"And your mom threw her out." Harvey points out.

"So, you think she's in this for revenge?"

"Maybe, but we both know who brought her in."

"Hardman." Mike realises, "You think this is him?"

"I don't know." Harvey admits, "But it's something we have to consider."

"God, is that guy ever going to stop screwing us over?" Mike asks, sounding annoyed.

"Who know." Harvey says, heading over to his drink cart, "Why'd you come to me instead of your Mom?" he asks curious.

"Seemed like the better idea, plus I wanted to see you." Mike says, causing Harvey to smile.

"And you wanted me to be the one who has to tell your Mom." Harvey realises.

"Just an added bonus." Mike says with a smirk, "Because seriously, she is going to be pissed."

"Well, I'll deal with that tomorrow." Harvey comments, "Want to stay for a drink?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Mike says and they head over to the drinks cart.

* * *

After having a couple of drinks with Harvey the night before Mike headed home, even though he wouldn't have objected staying with Harvey. As he got a message from Harvey not long ago Mike isn't at all surprised when he arrives at Donna's cubical at seven thirty and sees no sign of his boyfriend.

"Morning." Mike great.

"Morning." Donna responds, leaning back in her chair, "So you really ditched your best friend last night to see your man?"

"I had to tell him about this Bratton Gould thing." Mike explains not even surprised that Donna knows, "How mad is she?" he asks concerned.

"Not very, she actually ended up having a couple of drinks with Jimmy and found him pretty good company." Donna admits.

"That's good at least." Mike comments, though he does feel a little bad about leaving Katrina.

"You're not off the hook though." Donna informs him.

"I figured." Mike responds, "I should get to work. I'll probably be in the file room when Harvey gets here." He reveals, before starting to walk away.

"Mike." Donna says and he stops and turns around, "I need to talk to you." She reveals.

"Okay, what about?" Mike asks confused, walking back over.

"Not here." Donna says, getting up and heading into Harvey's office. Confused about what is going on Mike follows and Donna shuts the door behind him, "Sit down." She says, referring to the couch.

"Okay, you're worrying me, Donna. What's going on?" Mike asks confused.

"Just sit Mike." Donna says in a kind voice and Mike does what she says, once Mike is sitting on the couch she walks over and sits down on the chair closest to it.

"Donna, what's going on?" Mike asks, feeling his worry grow as his mind automatically goes to something being wrong with Harvey, which is something he couldn't handle.

"After Wolf mentioned his name last week Louis got curious so he looked up Wolf's cases and saw the charges." Donna explains, knowing how Mike is about hearing Trevor's name so she decided not to mention it at all.

"He knows." Mike says, starting to panic.

"Yes, but that's not all." Donna says, feeling that even with how hard it is Mike deserves to know everything and telling him all of it one go might be best, at least that's what she suspects.

"What else could there be?" Mike asks confused, as he is sure that he could think of the answer if he thought about it, but he's not exactly in the best shape to do that right about now.

"He got the trial transcripts. He said he did it because he wanted to help, because he wanted to know what not to do so that he doesn't cause a flashback, and I believe him." Donna reveals, and as she does she notices Mike starting to breath heavier, and a look of panic appears on his face, "Mike?" Donna asks concerned.

"Louis knows, Louis knows everything." Mike says, his breathing becoming even heavier as he becomes more and more panicked, "Louis knows what he did to me. Oh god." Mike says, loosening his tie as he feels like he can't breathe.

"Mike, look at me." Donna tells him, slowly moving closer to him, "Look at me and do what I'm doing." Donna says, breathing deeply, "Just in and out." She tells him and she continues to breath deeper, trying to get Mike to imitate her, honestly if she wasn't so worried about leaving Mike alone she would be hurrying to call Katrina about now, but he doesn't want to leave Mike.

"I can't… he knows….. I can't….. see… him…. Again." Mike says, it being clear to Donna that Mike is having a panic attack "He'll know…. He knows how week I am." Mike says, "He knows…. He broke me…"

"Mike listen to my voice." Donna says, there being a part of her that wishes she waited to Harvey was there to tell Mike, but there is another part of her that knows, if she had then Harvey would likely kill Louis, "You're okay, just breath, in and out. Can I take your hands?" Donna asks and Mike gives a nod and so Donna reaches out and takes both his hands.

For well over ten minutes Donna helps Mike through a panic attack until he is on the other side of it.

"That's good, Mike, that's really good." Donna tells him, seeing that he is calming.

"I think I need some water." Mike admits.

"Okay." Donna says, getting up and heading across the room where she pours a glass of water which she brings back over to Mike, "Here." She says, handing the glass to Mike as she sits down next to him.

"Thanks."

"Mike, you're not broken." Donna tells him, "He didn't break you."

"It feels like he did." Mike admits, "Donna, how can I face Louis after this?" Mike asks worried, "It's bad enough that you, and Mom, and Harvey, and Katrina know everything, but Louis too….. I don't know if I can face him knowing that he knows."

"You can." Donna tells him, stressing the words, "Mike, Louis got the transcripts because he wanted to know what not to do. He didn't want to accidently cause a flashback."

"Why didn't he just ask someone?" Mike asks, pain in his voice and honestly feeling betrayed.

"I don't know for sure, but I can guess." Donna admits, "He won't talk to you about it, Mike. I've made it clear that he isn't to mention it to you, and I believe he won't."

"Thanks Donna." Mike says, feeling slightly relieved about that, "Did you tell Harvey?"

"No. I know I needed to tell you first." Donna explains.

"Good. I'll tell him." Mike reveals, being pretty sure that it would be best to wait until everything with Alison Holt and Trent Devon is dealt with.

"I know you would have preferred no one knows, and he shouldn't have gone behind your back to find out the truth, but Mike I do believe Louis was trying to help." Donna assures Mike.

"Doesn't feel like it." Mike mutters as he takes a drink, "I didn't want anyone to know." He admits.

"I know." Donna says reaching out and placing her hand on Mike's leg, squeezing it comfort, "For what it's worth I don't think Louis is going to tell anyone."

"I hope you're right." Mike responds and the two of them drift into silence.

For a while Donna and Mike just sit side by side, Donn watching Mike out the corner of her eye as she attempts to make sure he's okay while Mike tries to think about everything Donna told him, without causing another panic attack or flashback.

"I should get to work." Mike says, after a while.

"Yeah, you should." Donna says with a nod.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says, standing up, and starting to head to the door.

"Mike." Donn says once Mike gets to the door, turning him to turn around, "If you need anything, I'm here."

"I know." Mike says, before leaving to get do his work, feeling incredible grateful for Donna's support and friendship, as well as the fact that he has an appointment with Doctor Jenkins during what should be his lunch hour.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike found out that Louis knows about him and he has since found out that even more associates that he knew of are leaving, which made Mike realise one thing, and he also discovered that the one associate, other than Katrina, who is his friend, has been fired and because he cannot face Louis Mike couldn't even help him.

As he realises the significances of the associates who are leaving Mike is heading into Harvey's office, where he and Donna are so that he can tell them.

"Alison's not done." Mike says as he walks into Harvey's office.

"We know. We're working all the clients." Harvey informs his boyfriend.

"No, it's more than that. She's taking McKinney and Kline." Mike reveals.

"It's just two more associates." Harvey says with a shrug.

'No, it's more than that." Mike tells him and Harvey looks to Donna, who nods and Harvey throws down the file he is working at and turns around, looking frustrated, "I tell you that the rats are jumping ship, and you say it's fine, but Donna nods, and you're busting out the life jackets?" Mike asks surprised.

"You have a history of panicking." Harvey says, turning back to look at him.

"He's not panicking." Donna comments.

"Clark, Owens, McKinney, Kline, these aren't just fifth years, other than Katrina…."

"They're the best fifth years." Donna finishes.

"They're Louis's first class of associates." Mike reveals.

"He gave her a report card?" Harvey asks, sounding furious.

"Harvey, you do not know that." Donna says as Harvey heads to the door.

"Well, I'm gonna gooddamn find out." Harvey says before leaving.

"You haven't told him about Louis knowing yet, have you?" Donna asks Mike.

"Haven't had the chance." Mike admits, thinking that that might be a good thing right about now.

* * *

While Harvey, Donna, and Mike are in Harvey's office Katrina is knocking on the door to Jessica's office as she has been called up.

"You wanted to see me, Jessica?" Katrina asks.

"Yes, come in." Jessica says and Katrina walks in and closes the door behind her, "I take it you know what's going on with some of the fifth year associates?"

"I've heard rumours, and Donna filled me in on the details." Katrina explains, "What do you need me to do?"

"Find out who else is considering a jump, what can be done to stop them, and as a fellow fifth year I need you to make sure that don't even have the chance to consider taking any of their clients with them." Jessica requests.

"Will do." Katrina assures her.

"Thank you, Katrina." Jessica says.

"I'll let you know what I find out." Katrina says before leaving.

* * *

Having stormed out of his office Harvey has stormed to Louis where he walks in and sits down, without saying a single word until Louis spins around and sees him sitting there. Seeing Harvey, the first thing that comes to Louis mind is that Harvey knows that he knows about what happened to Mike.

"I never liked you, Louis. You're a vindictive, snivelling rat, but I never thought you'd betray your own firm." Harvey says angrily.

"I never betrayed this firm." Louis says angrily, realising that this doesn't have to do with Mike.

"What do you call helping Allison Holt poach our associates?" Harvey asks.

"I had nothing to do with that. I love this firm, Harvey." Louis says in his defence.

"You were a traitor when you voted for Hardman, and you're a traitor now." Harvey tells him.

"Like I told you before, I'm not the only one in this firm who voted for Hardman. And I voted to oust him once I knew." Louis reminds Harvey.

"Once you knew you had to save your own ass." Harvey points out.

"All right, you know what, Harvey, just get out. Get out." Louis says and Harvey stands up, "I did nothing wrong." He says and feeling completely furious Harvey lashes out and pushes everything off Louis's desk, "Jesus!" Louis says, sounding completely shocked.

"You bugged my office. You ran to Hardman about the CM lawsuit. You sold your soul for senior partnership, and once you got it, you created a drug policy with the sole purpose of firing me!" Harvey yells.

"I did it for Hardman!"

"Maybe Hardman wanted me dead, but you're the one who went out, got the gun, aimed it, and fired it at my head." Harvey says angrily pointing to himself.

"And it blew up in my face!" Louis yells.

"And what would have happened if it didn't?" Harvey asks.

"I was under orders." Louis explains.

"Were you also under orders when you ran to Hardman about Monica Eton?" Harvey asks.

"How'd you know it was me?" Louis asks confused.

"BECAUSE I SET IT UP!" Harvey yells, "Because I know you are! Are you still gonna tell me you're not helping Allison?" Harvey asks.

"Harvey, I swear to God I did not do this." Louis says, desperately wanting Harvey to believe him.

"Maybe not, but now that you've done what you've done, I will never trust you." Harvey says, stressing the never.

"Pearson Hardman is my life." Louis reveals.

"Well, here's what's gonna happen from now on. You and I, we're done. Don't drop by my office, don't ask Donna for information, and don't try to force Katrina or Mike to do work for you." Harvey instructs, "You're the guy that nobody wants but we can't get rid of."

"I'm a senior partner." Louis defends.

"So, I can't make you leave, but as far as I'm concerned, you don't even work here anymore." Harvey says, picking up the only thing he didn't knock over and tipping it over, before leaving the office.

* * *

For the next few hours, only stopping to go to his appointment, Mike has been working to try and figure out exactly what was going on with Trent and he has finally found the answer and so he is walking into Harvey's office.

"Well, that's it. I've talked to every client except Trent Devon." Harvey comments putting down his phone as Mike walks in.

"Well, I know why he's returning Allison's calls instead of yours." Mike reveals as he sits down across from Harvey.

"Because he thinks we're not focused." Harvey answers.

"That's not enough." Mike tells him, "Come on, you taught me to always ask…."

"What's in it for him?" Harvey finishes.

"'If we're looking to expand our reach, then Trent Devon's data platform provides the perfect symbiosis with our search algorithms." Mike quotes, "Page 23, the CEO of flash-start." Mike says, holding up the magazine, and handing it over to Harvey.

"Allison doesn't represent them." Harvey points out as he opens the magazine and reads.

"Google bought Meebo for one hundred million. Allison is trying to do the same thing with Flash-Start." Mike explains.

"Allison doesn't represent them." Harvey once more repeats.

"Pretend she does." Mike requests.

"Trent gets one hundred million, but his company gets swallowed up, and that's not what he wants." Harvey comments.

"Well, what if they let him run both companies?" Mike asks.

"That's too good to be true." Harvey comments.

"It's happen before. So, if that's true, all we need to do is figure out a way to beat that deal." Mike tells Harvey.

"We can't beat that deal." Harvey comments.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Mike asks and Harvey, who just gets up and walks out of the room, and Mike just gets up and follows, wondering what Harvey is thinking.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's office he and Mike went to Trent's and Harvey got him to agree to them look at the contracts, and so for an hour Mike has been sitting with Katrina going over the deal, and everything associated with it to try and find out what is too good about it.

"Okay, we need help." Katrina admits, as she rubs her eyes in frustration, "This is way over our heads." She says and as she does she looks at Mike who is rubbing his left wrist and making tight fists which he holds for a couple of seconds before letting go, making Katrina realises exactly what is going on, "You're in pain."

"It's nothing." Mike says, completely lying, "And I think you're right." He comments, trying to distract her, and as he does Katrina reaches into his bag and pulls out something which she throws at him.

"You need it and you know it." Katrina says as Mike catches his wrist brace.

"I wish I didn't." Mike admits, though he quiet reluctantly puts on the brace, "So, help, who should we go to?" He asks curious.

"You know the answer to that." Katrina tells him.

"Louis." Mike says with a sigh, "Do you want to go get him?"

"It's not my case, I'm just giving a helping hand" Katrina tells him, and as she does she notices Mike looking even more hesitant, "Why do you not want to go to Louis?" she asks curious.

"Long story." Mike admits, and Katrina just gives him a look, "He knows, about what… he did to me." Mike reveals, "I'll go get him." Mike says, leaving before Katrina can say another word.

A couple of minutes later Mike arrives at Louis's office where he finds Louis packing up his office.

"Louis." Mike says from the doorway, sounding shocked. .

"Mike." Louis says, turning to look at him, trying to think of what to say as now that he knows he doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Are you leaving?" Mike asks curious, "Did Mom fire you?" he asks surprised as last he knew his mother had no intention of firing Louis.

"No, she asked me to stay." Louis reveals, "Because she knows I would never sell out this firm."

"Then why are you packing up your office?" Mike asks confused.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? You're Harvey's right hand man, and he hates me." Louis reveals, and while Mike did know that he didn't' think Louis would leave over that.

"Hasn't Harvey always hated you?" Mike asks.

"No, he hasn't. We were never Elmer and Bugs. We were, Ralph and Sam." Louis explains to Mike.

"Who?" Mike asks confused.

"Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog." Louis explains.

"The cartoon characters?" Mike asks surprised.

"Yeah. They came to the meadows every day to work, friendly, but then when they punched in the time clock Ralph would try to steal the sheep, and Sam would stop him. I mean, it was brutal. And then they'd punch out again, friends, and that was me and Harvey." Louis explains, "Harvey's not punching out anymore, and I can't walk in here every day knowing that I'm gonna be working side by side next to somebody who despises me, I just, can't Mike, I can't." Louis reveals.

Looking at Louis Mike sees someone who desperately wants to stay, but doesn't want to stay when someone who matters to him doesn't want him there. Realising that he could know something to help Mike steps into the office and closes the door behind him as he doesn't want to tell Louis what he is going to say, but it will help him, but that doesn't mean he's going to let anyone else hear what he has to say.

"Donna talked to me this morning, so I know you know everything that was said at the trial, but there were things that I didn't say." Mike reveals, "Mom always hated…... him." Mike reveals, causing Louis to look at him with wide eyes as he realises what Mike is saying, "She thought he was a bad influence and that he was using me, but I would never listen, and because of that he talked me into doing a lot of things that weren't good ideas." Mike reveals, "Up until…. That night." Mike says, his voice breaking, "I always had a choice, and more times than I can count I learnt that actions have consequences." Mike reveals.

"Why are you telling me this?" Louis asks not being understanding why Mike would be telling him, of all people, this.

"Because I also learnt that actions can redeem you." Mike explains to Louis.

"No, it's too late for that. Die's already cast." Louis informs Mike.

"It's never too late." Mike reveals, "You don't have to stay, but I came here because Katrina and I are going through merger projections for Harvey, and we're way out of our depth." Mike reveals, "We could use your help, if you're willing, but I would understand if you said no." Mike explains and for a little while Louis and Mike are both quiet as Louis thinks about Mike's words.

"Okay, I'll help." Louis says and he and Mike head back to the conference room where the two of them and Katrina work together all night to find the answer they need.

* * *

The next morning Harvey is at work early, working on a way to stop Alison Holt when Jessica walks in.

"Morning." Harvey greats, "Thought I'd get in early and destroy Allison Holt."

"How's that going?" Jessica asks curious.

"It's a work in progress." Harvey reveals

"Mm-hmm." Jessica says as she puts a letter on Harvey's desk, "Louis's letter of resignation. Found it on my desk this morning."

"Good." Harvey responds.

"No. Not good, Harvey." Jessica informs him.

"We can agree to disagree." Harvey says.

"We're not agreeing on anything. You pushed Louis out the door. It was not your call to make."

"Louis may or may not have helped Allison, but he has betrayed, you, me, and this entire firm." Harvey reminds her, "We're better off."

"If you really believe that, then something's got you off your game." Jessica comments.

"Jessica, I'm not of my…." Harvey starts to say.

"No. not you. Me." Jessica says as she walks over and leans against Harvey's desk.

"No, not you, me. Your job is to help me." Jessica reminds Harvey, "And when I say you are off your game, you say, "how do I get it back?" I went to Louis to get him back on board, and you made an end run around me. When does it stop?" Jessica asks.

"We can't let Trent go with Allison, he's gonna get…. Screwed." Mike says, walking into Harvey's office, and as he speaks Jessica turns around and right away both she and Harvey notice what is on Mike's arm.

"You're wearing your brace." Jessica says concerned, as she stands up.

"It's nothing." Mike assures his mother.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, I am." Mike says before Jessica heads out of the office.

"You hate wearing your brace." Harvey says, once Jessica leaves the room, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Harvey." Mike assures him.

"No, you're not. You would only be wearing that if you were either in a lot of pain, or experiencing loss of movement or strength." Harvey says, walking over to him, "How bad?" he asks worried as Mike has made no secret of how much he hates his brace.

"A lot of pain last night." Mike explains, "A little pain and weakness now, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about that?" Harvey asks concerned.

"Ask me again in a few hours." Mike responds, "it's a bad deal." Mike reveals, holding up the files that he is holding.

"What, are you reading between the lines?" Harvey asks curious, realising that Mike doesn't want to talk about his arm anymore, "'Cause I couldn't find anything in the contract."

"Because the problem's not in the contract." Mike informs Harvey, "You said it yourself. The deal's too good to be true. The financials don't support it." Mike explains.

"What, did you and Katrina get MBA's overnight?" Harvey asks curious.

"No." Mike answers, and the way he does makes Harvey realises something.

"You went to Louis?" Harvey asks, both shocked and angry.

"We worked all night, he didn't betray us, Harvey. He found the problem. They never wanted anything to do with Trent's company." Mike explains, "After the deal, they're just gonna sell it for spare parts."

"That won't get them what they paid for it." Harvey points out.

"But it'll get them what they wanted." Mike reveals.

"Trent."

"Exactly." Mike confirms.

"Louis figured this out?" Harvey asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Trent's contact has the same problem as Louis's. He's got a non-compete. They couldn't get him to run the company unless they brought his." Mike explains to his boyfriend.

"Now Louis wants back in." Harvey realises.

"No, he doesn't." Mike informs Harvey, "This is just his way of saying he's sorry." Mike reveals.

"You sure about that?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, I am." Mike confirms and Harvey just gives a nod as he looks at what Louis found.

* * *

For the rest of the day Harvey deals with Allison, gets Trent back as a client and even manages to sign another, before heading back to the firm, there being something he wants to talk to Jessica about.

While Harvey is walking into Jessica's office, Mike is meeting Jimmy at a bar so that he can get Jimmy to give Harold, the associate that Louis fired, resume to Allison Holt.

"Not only do you retain one client, you landed another. I knew there was a reason why I kept you around." Jessica comments as Harvey walks into her office.

"And a reason Allison Holt's trying to steal me away." Harvey comments.

"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy. What could possibly go wrong?" Jessica asks.

"Congratulations, that's what I said to Mike." Harvey reveals.

"Him too? She's after everyone." Jessica says, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Don't worry, he's staying." Harvey reveals, knowing that that is what Jessica would be concerned about.

"Never considered that he'd leave." Jessica says as Harvey sits down across from Jessica.

"I turned her down." Harvey reveals, and as he does Jessica stops typing and looks up at Harvey.

"But?"

"I want my name on the door." Harvey reveals, "I don't want to end around you anymore. I want to discuss things with you, like an equal."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Jessica asks.

"How long are we gonna walk by his name on the wall, huh? They're coming after us, and they're not gonna stop until we send them a message that we are whole." Harvey explains to Jessica.

"I'm not gonna just slap someone else's name up there, Harvey." Jessica reveals and Harvey doesn't like the sound of that.

"Someone?" Harvey asks, his voice hurt.

"I told you once. You don't make decisions when you're reeling from a loss, and your response was, "let's quit today." Jessica reminds him.

"Not quit, fight." Harvey corrects.

"Without any thought for the consequences." Jessica says.

"With my gut, which serves me well." Harvey argues.

"As a closer, not a leader." Jessica explains.

"Jessica…." Harvey starts to say.

"Watson, Klymen, Gallo, Goldberg, Specter." Jessica says.

"The first five senior partners you named." Harvey realises.

"The first five major moves I made." Jessica corrects, "All success stories." Jessica tells him.

"And you don't think putting my name up there will be a success." Harvey comments, "Even though I succeed at everything I've ever done." Harvey tells his mentor, trying to keep the hurt out of voice.

"What was Michael Jordan's record on the bulls?" Jessica asks.

"664 wins, 285 losses." Harvey answers, without hesitation.

"More than twice as many wins than losses." Jessica says, "Do you know what his record was in the front office?" Jessica asks curious.

"No."

"185 to 291 almost twice as many losses as wins." Jessica reveals, "Do you know how I know that?" Jessica asks.

"Because you knew one day I'd come in here asking for this." Harvey realises.

"Because I look at the future like an adult." Jessica corrects

"Are you saying it's a no?" Harvey ask, doing his best not to be disappointed.

"I'm saying I'm not rushing this decision and that there are times where your judgement is wrong." Jessica informs Harvey.

* * *

After leaving Jessica's office Harvey heads straight to Louis's office where he rips up Louis's resignation letter and then leaves, without a word.

After leaving the firm Harvey realises that he doesn't really feel like going home, instead he goes to the one place he feels like being. Not long after he left the firm Harvey is knocking on the door to Mike's apartment.

"Hey." Mike greats, opening the door a few seconds after Harvey knocked.

"Hey." Harvey responds as Mike lets him into the apartment, as he does Harvey greats Mike with a kiss, doing what he's been wanting to do for days, but hasn't been able to.

"You okay?" Mike asks concerned, as he and Harvey break apart and Harvey closes the door behind them.

"I'm fine, just tired." Harvey lies, feeling a little bad about doing so but considering what is bothering him involves Mike's Mom telling him will just put Mike in the middle, which is something which he really doesn't want to do.

"I'm really happy to see you Harvey, but if you're so tried why didn't you just go home?" Mike asks curious.

"I wanted to see you more." Harvey reveals, telling the complete truth.

"Wow." Mike says amazed, before kissing Harvey once more, as those words are words he never though he'd hear from Harvey.

"You're still wearing your brace." Harvey realises as they break apart.

"Yeah, I had a call with my doctor a little while ago." Mike reveals, "She wants me to wear the brace all the time, other when I'm sleeping or showering, for the next week, and then a week from Saturday she's going to run a few tests and see where to go from there." Mike explains.

"Does she think it's going to be a permanent problem?" Harvey asks concerned.

"She's not sure, that's why she wants to see what happens." Mike says, as he tries, and fails to keep in a yawn, "I guess we could both use an early night." Mike realises.

"Yeah, we definitely could." Harvey realises.

"You staying here?" Mike asks curious.

"That an offer?" Harvey asks with a smirk.

"Definitely." Mike says returning Harvey's smirk and they both head towards Mike's bedroom.

* * *

The following morning both Mike and Harvey wake up early and Mike has a shower first while Harvey prepares and eats breakfast, and while Harvey showers Mike eats. Harvey has been in the shower for a little while when Mike's phone starts to ring, checking the caller ID Mike sees that it is his mother.

"Hey, Mom." Mike answers.

"Hey." Jessica responds, "I didn't wake you, did I? because I really shouldn't have."

"You didn't." Mike assures her, "Is something wrong?" Mike asks concerned.

"No." Jessica answers, "I was just thinking that we haven't spent much time together lately, and I have a light day today, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today." Jessica says to her son.

"Okay, are all your suits…." Harvey starts to say, walking into the room, wearing the clothes he borrowed from Mike to sleep in.

"Sure Mom, lunch sounds great." Mike says, quickly, hoping that his mother didn't hear Harvey, who immediately freezes upon hearing that, "But, what if I have a lot work to do?" he asks curious.

"Well as your boss I'm order you to take your lunch hour off." Jessica tells her son, having heard something, but she couldn't make out the voice, so she plans to talk to her son at lunch.

"Okay, Mom." Mike says, a little amused as Harvey walks over.

"Good, come to my office at lunch." Jessica tells her son.

"Will do." Mike responds, "I better get going. I'll see you at the firm."

"See you then." Mike responds before hanging up, "That was close." He says to Harvey.

"Really was." Harvey confirms, "Is there a problem?" he asks curious.

"Nah, Mom just wants us to have lunch because we haven't seen each other much lately." Mike explains.

"Seems to be a recurring problem." Harvey realises.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "So, what what's wrong with my suits now?"

"They're cheap, and seriously they've got no style to them." Harvey reveals, "So, I'm gonna have to go back to my condo to change."

"My suits aren't so bad." Mike says, rolling his eyes, "But before you go, there's something you need to know."

"Okay." Harvey says, looking interested.

"Wednesday morning Donna dragged me into your office to tell me that after he heard Wolf say…. His name, that day, Louis looked up Wolf's cases to find out what he was charged with and earlier this week, Louis got the trial transcripts." Mike reveals, realising what it means Harvey can feel his anger grow, but he doesn't say anything because he knows how hard it would be for Mike to say this, "He knows everything."

"Damn it." Harvey says angrily, "I'm sorry, Mike. I know you didn't want anyone to know."

"I really didn't, and I really wish that he didn't know." Mike admits, it being clear that he means that, "But Donna's sure that he won't tell anyone and she scared him into not mentioning it to me."

"But you'd still prefer for him not to know." Harvey realises, knowing that for a fact.

"I rather that no one knew the details." Mike admits and Harvey walks over, "I didn't react well when Donna told me Louis knew." Mike admits and having no idea what to say, because he knows words won't help Mike right now Harvey takes the last few steps that separate them and just wraps his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tight.

* * *

Having spent a while holding Mike in his kitchen before needing to go to his condo to change, Harvey isn't at all surprised when he arrives at work extremely late, but instead of heading straight to his office, he heads to Louis's.

"Harvey." Louis says surprised when Harvey walks in and closes the door behind him.

"I know you know about Trevor Evans, and what he did to Mike." Harvey tells Louis.

"I won't say anything, I promise." Louis assures him, not at all surprised that Harvey has come to him.

"You better not." Harvey says, the threat perfectly clear in his voice, "I purposely didn't put myself alone in a room with Evans because of what I'd do, because it would make things worse for Mike, but if I find out you told anyone, or if you mention what happened to Mike without him bringing it up first I won't show the same restraint." Harvey says before walking out of Louis's office, both of them being perfectly sure that Harvey meant every word of his threat.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Jessica are sitting at a restaurant together, having just ordered food.

"So, you're wearing your brace again." Jessica realises, noticing that.

"Yeah, I've been having some pain, and weakness, and lack of movement the last few days." Mike reveals to his mother.

"Have you been to your doctor?" Jessica asks concerned.

"I talked to her last night. She wants me to wear the brace for the next week and then she'll run some more tests and decide where to go from there." Mike explains.

"Let me know what happens." Jessica requests.

"Of course." Mike responds, taking a drink.

"Did I hear someone at your place when I called this morning?" Jessica asks curious, "I thought I heard a voice."

"No." Mike lies, "I was watching TV though." Mike explains, hoping that it is a convincing lie.

"Okay." Jessica responds, and honestly Mike is incredible grateful that his mother believed him as he was expecting her not to, "So, I also heard that you were offered a job."

"Yeah, I was." Mike confirms, "But don't worry, Mom. I'm a Pearson I have no intention of leaving the firm." He assures her.

"Good." Jessica says with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Mike asks concerned, "I know the last few days have been hard."

"Yeah, they have." Jessica confirms as their food is brought and together Mike and Jessica enjoy their lunch together while Mike does his best not to mention Harvey too much, though the truth is he would love to tell his mother all about how happy being with Harvey makes him, but he knows that it's not the time, so instead they talk about basically everything else as mother and son enjoy their lunch with each other.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. Sorry that there was no update yesterday, I had some problems. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

It has been a little over a week since Allison Holts tried to steal clients and did poach associates, and ever since Harvey, Mike, Jessica, Katrina and even Donna have all been doing everything they can to show that the firm is strong.

Having seen his doctor a few days earlier Mike has been instructed to wear his brace when experiencing pain, lack of movement, or lack of strength, or when he is using his hand for a very long period of time.

It's a Monday morning and Harvey and Mike are in Harvey's office throwing crumpled paper into a bin, both trying to win.

"H-o-r-s. That means you get an 'e' you lose." Harvey informs Mike.

"Thank you, I can spell." Mike tells his boyfriend.

"Too bad you can't shoot." Harvey teases.

"Crumpled paper." Mike says, holding up the crumpled paper he is holding.

"Winners don't blame the ball or the rim or the wind speed in a closed-off room." Harvey informs Mike.

"The fan was on." Mike argues, "And I'm still having issues with my dexterity." He reveals,

"Your dexterity was fine last night." Harvey says with a smirk, which Mike returns, both of them remembering the same thing, "And excuses don't win championships." Harvey informs him.

"Oh, yeah? Did Michael Jordan tell you that?" Mike asks curious.

"No. I told him that." Harvey says as he throws his crumpled paper, and gets it perfectly in the bin.

"Come on." Mike says annoyed, "All right." Mike says before throwing his ball, but then Jessica walks in and catches the ball before it can go into the bin, "That was going in." Mike says in his defence.

"We're in the middle of a game!" Harvey objects in an annoyed voice.

"If you two are playing horse then one of you need to thank me." Jessica says, looking between Harvey and Mike, honestly being a little amused at what they are doing, though she knows that they should be working.

"Thank you." Mike admits.

"Out." Jessica tells her son who nods and heads out of the room, leaving Jessica and Harvey to discuss the Folsom food case and the attorney who has now taken over.

* * *

Arriving to her office, as she has been rather busy all morning, Katrina is surprised to see Louis sitting on one of her chairs as apart from when the two of them, and Mike, worked together all night they haven't really talked since Katrina told him that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Louis." Katrina greats, walking over to her desk where she sits down behind it, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I wanted to give you this." Louis says, placing a box on Katrina's desk, "And I want to say that I've missed working with you, and that I'd like to work with you again." He reveals, telling the complete truth.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Katrina says, sounding surprised about the gift.

"It's tickets, and a bottle of tequila." Louis reveals, "Just a little something."

"I appreciate it, Louis, but that doesn't make everything okay." Katrina reveals, "Mike and Jessica are my family, and you betrayed them." Katrina reveals, stressing the word Family and surprising Louis as he knew that Mike was Katrina's best friend, but she didn't know that she considered Jessica to be family too, "You betrayed me too, and Donna and Harvey. That's not something that I can easily get over."

"Can you try?" Louis asks curious, "I am sorry, Katrina, and I would very much like to work with you again." He admits.

"I need to think about this." Katrina admits, "I need some time."

"Okay." Louis says, honestly after the time he worked with Katrina he was expecting he to kick him out of her office again, so her saying that she is going to think about it is better than he was expecting, "Let me know when you've made up your mind." Louis says, heading to the door, but he stops and turns around, "I don't work well with people, but I do work well with you, and I'd like to get back to that." He says before leaving, leaving Katrina alone to think about everything.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Mike left Harvey's office and ever since he has been working in the file room on the Folsom Foods cause.

"Hey, Mike." A voice says and Mike looks up to see Rachel, suspecting that he knows exactly what Rachel is here to talk to him about.

"Rachel." Mike responds.

"You're working the Folsom Foods case right?" Rachel asks, confirming exactly what Mike was suspecting.

"Yeah."

"Missy Dietler's your paralegal on it, right?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, when she's not texting her boyfriend every five seconds or her roommate, like every other five seconds." Mike says, putting on a voice.

"Put me on instead." Rachel requests.

"No, that's a really bad idea." Mike comments, "And I don't understand why you would want to be put on it anyway."

"I would think you more than anyone would understand." Rachel admits, telling the truth.

"Well, I don't. I hated worked against Mom during the trial run, and I would absolutely hate working against her for real, and I'd never consider volunteering to be against her." Mike reveals, not understanding why Rachel would want to work against her dad.

"That's because your Mom respects you." Rachel informs Mike.

"I'm sure your Dad respects you." Mike tells Rachel.

"He doesn't, he never has." Rachel tells Mike, "You feel like you need to prove yourself to everyone here, well I need to prove myself to him." Rachel says, forcing the him, "And I'm betting that I'm right about you understanding that." she comments.

"I do." Mike confirms, "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Look Mike, I'm offering to help you kick his ass, are you going to make room for me or not?" Rachel asks and Mike looks at her and realises that this is something she really needs to do, just like how he needed to go by just Ross for a little while.

"Wow, look out Robert Zane."

* * *

Not long after agreeing to let Rachel be the paralegal on the case Mike and Harvey are in Harvey's office about to begin their meeting with Robert Zane.

"It's good to see you, Robert." Harvey greats, "And I don't believe you've meet my associate, Mike Pearson-Ross." Harvey introduces

"Pearson-Ross. So, you're Jessica's son." Robert realises, looking at Mike.

"Yeah, I am." Mike confirms.

"Your mother's very proud of you." Robert informs Mike, having been one of the few people who has actually talked to Jessica about Mike before he started to work at Pearson-Hardman.

"So I've heard." Mike responds as he, Harvey and Robert all sit down.

"First of all Robert, I'm sorry to hear about Derek Portis." Harvey reveals, having been a little surprised that Jessica talked to Robert about Mike.

"Oh, I appreciate your condolences, Harvey, but the fact is, Derek was a dick." Robert says, causing both Harvey and Robert to laugh.

"That's what I said." Harvey reveals.

"That's what everybody says." Robert reveals.

"I any case, you didn't need to come all the way over here. We could've faxed you the settlement." Harvey reveals.

"Here you are." Mike says, going to hand it over, but Robert doesn't take it.

"You and I both know I didn't come over here to sign. I came to negotiate." Robert reminds Harvey.

"To renegotiate, which is bad faith." Harvey corrects.

"The fact is you snookered Derek, ten million is double what any competent attorney would've settled for. It should have been five, I'll give you two." Robert reveals.

"Great, let's settle for two. Then I'll get you the keys to my condo, and maybe you'll drop a deuce on pillow." Harvey says, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Does it have a security code? Doorman?" Robert asks curious, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Okay, you've had your fun, but were not talking that offer." Harvey reveals.

"Then when would you like to schedule Sloane Mosely's deposition?" Robert asks curious.

"You want to use this opportunity to show Sloane Mosley what she's in for." Mike realises.

"When I get done with her, she's gonna jump at that two million." Robert reveals.

"That's more than bad faith. That's just cruel." Harvey tells Robert, sounding annoyed.

"My offer stands." Robert says before leaving.

"This is going to get complicated." Mike says once Robert leaves.

"Something which you only added to by putting Rachel Zane as the paralegal on this case." Harvey tells Mike, though he is pretty sure that they'll be able to use that to their advantage.

"She asked." Mike reveals.

"Why did you agree?" Harvey asks, interested, being pretty sure that Mike would have a reason.

"Because she came to me thinking that I would understand. I don't understand why she'd want on this case, but she wants a chance to prove herself to her father, and that I do understand." Mike explains to Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey responds.

"I'll see you later." Mike says, heading out of Harvey's office.

* * *

Downstairs Donna and Katrina have just gotten coffee together and are walking, and talking.

"So, Louis gave you a bottle of tequila." Donna says, a little surprised.

"And two tickets to A Streetcar Named Desire." Katrina reveals, taking a drink of her coffee.

"How does Louis know that you like Broadway?" Donna asks curious as that's a piece of information that not a lot of people know.

"Honestly, I though you told him." Katrina admits.

"I didn't." Donna reveals, "But I'm coming with you, right?"

"Of course." Katrina answers, not even needing to think about it.

"So, what are you going to do?" Donna asks curious, "Are you going to work with him again?"

"I don't know." Katrina says, with a sigh, "It's tempting, but it could be a really bad idea, and there are a lot of things to consider. Plus, it's Louis."

"Which you think is both a good thing and bad thing." Donna reminds Katrina.

"Yeah, which is part of the problem." Katrina admits.

"Okay, you're place, tonight, we're breaking open that tequila and talk this whole thing over." Donna informs her friend.

"Sounds good to me." Katrina admits and the two of them drift into silence as they walk and drink their coffees.

* * *

Not long after Mike left his office Harvey has left his office too and is walking towards Jessica's, as he heads there Harvey runs into Jessica near the elevators.

"Robert Zane poked his nose into my office." Jessica informs Harvey.

"He try and hit on you?" Harvey asks curious, "I think he's always had a thing."

"Who doesn't?" Jessica asks with an amused look on her face, "He thinks we're weak."

"I know." Harvey confirms, "He pulled the settlement."

"Not on the case, us." Jessica corrects.

"Are you saying he went over my head?" Harvey asks annoyed.

"He heard about Allison Holt's bullshit." Jessica reveals.

"Let me guess. He's pulling the same bullshit right now." Harvey realises.

"Told me the world knows we need a win, tried to leverage that to get me to settle." Jessica explains.

"Son of a bitch." Harvey says annoyed, "That's not bad faith. That's below the belt." Harvey realises.

"You know what I do to someone who hits me below the belt?" Jessica asks.

"Cut 'em off at the knees." Harvey realises and the two of them walk off in separate directions.

* * *

Hours later Donna and Katrina are in Katrina's apartment, both of them being several drinks in.

"I just don't know what to do." Katrina admits, "I enjoyed working with Louis, I enjoyed working with him a lot, but I don't know if I can work with him after what he did." Katrina admits.

"He is sorry for what he did." Donna points out.

"I know that, but I don't know if I can trust him not to do the same thing again." Katrina admits.

"But you want to." Donna realises.

"Which makes it even more complicated." Katrina says, "Especially considering he knows about Mike."

"Okay, you're thinking too rationally, you need another drink." Donna says, handing Katrina a drink.

"Yeah, I do." Katrina says, taking the drink and the two friends enjoy each other's company, why Katrina tries to figure out what to do.

* * *

After several drinks with Donna, Katrina has a better idea of what she wants to do, though there are still a few things that she has to take into consideration, one of which has led Katrina to knocking on Mike's apartment door at six thirty am.

Seconds later the door opens to reveal Mike, looking like he is ready to go.

"Hey." Mike says, sounding surprised, but glad, to see his best friend.

"Hey, you leaving?" Katrina asks.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "You need something?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, can we talk, inside? It won't be long." Katrina requests.

"Sure." Mike says, as he and Katrina walk into the apartment, "What's going on?" he asks curious.

"Louis wants to work with me again." Katrina reveals.

'Okay, do you want to work with him again?" Mike asks curious.

"That's not a simple answer." Katrina admits, "There are reasons why I want to, and reasons why I don't want to." She reveals.

"And I'm guessing that one of the reasons have something to do with me." Mike says.

"I know you don't like that Louis knows the truth, and want to know how you'd feel about it if I did choose to work with him." Katrina admits, as Mike's opinion is always important to her, and she will take what he wants into consideration.

"Would I rather he didn't know, yes. Am I mad about how he found out, yeah, but I've forgiven him, and I know he found out because he didn't want to do anything to hurt me." Mike explains to Katrina, "So, if you want to work with him, work with him, don't worry about me." Mike says, walking closer to his best friend, "Do what you really want, Katrina, do what you think is best for you."

"Okay." Katrina says with a nod, "Guess we should both get going." She says, Mike nods and the two of them head out of Mike's apartment, Katrina thinking about what she is going to do.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Katrina and Mike talked about Louis and the fact that Katrina is considering working for him again.

Since then Robert Zane has deposed Sloane Mosely, Rachel having been in the room at Harvey's assistance, something which he to rattle Robert, something which was uncomfortable for all of them.

Having just been yelled at by Rachel, who took her anger at her father out on him, Mike is walking through the corridors, and up to Harvey.

"Here it comes. Speech number one hundred and sixty-two, fourteen reasons why I'm an asshole." Harvey comments, seeing his boyfriend who is clearly annoyed.

"No, no, this is gonna be two hundred and sixteen." Mike reveals, not even objecting to the fact that Harvey can be an asshole.

"That's uncharted territory." Harvey realises.

"And you're still not gonna like it." Mike tells him.

"With you being in this mood, I'm not surprised." Harvey admits, knowing that for a fact.

"I know that you might think making things personal for Robert Zane could be good for us, but Harvey, trust me using someone's kid against them, even the kid is an adult, isn't a good idea." Mike informs Harvey.

"And you're not seeing this objectively because Hardman tried to use you." Harvey tells Mike.

"Please, you think Hardman is the first person to try and use the fact that my last name is Pearson-Ross to their advantage, because he's wasn't, and I'm sure he won't be the last." Mike tells Harvey, "I accepted that a long time ago, and I'm sure Rachel and Robert have too, but what I've also accepted is that someone trying that will cause me to fight them a hell of a lot harder, which is would likely be the same for them too." Mike explains to Harvey, "Making it personal for him wasn't a good idea, Harvey."

"He made it personal first." Harvey argues, though he can't help but think about Mike's words.

"How'd he do that?" Mike asks.

"He threatened our firm, he told your mother that her firm is weak, that she is weak." Harvey reveals, and right away he sees the angry look on Mike's face something which doesn't surprise him as he knows how protective of his mother Mike is.

"We can't let him win." Mike says angrily.

"Glad to see we're back on the same page." Harvey says, sounding glad about that.

"We're not. I want to win, but I still don't think using Rachel is a good idea." Mike informs his boyfriend, but before Harvey can respond Jessica walks up to the two of them.

"Did you misunderstand me when I said to cut Robert Zane off at the knees?" Jessica asks.

"You too?" Harvey ask surprised, "Oh, don't tell me you think I went too far." Harvey comments, having not expected Jessica to be mad.

"I don't think you went far enough." Jessica reveals.

"What?" Mike asks shocked.

"Your client just called. She wants to take Zane's bullshit settlement." Jessica says before walking away.

"Mike, appointment." Donna tells him.

"Yep, I know." Mike says before walking away with other word and while he heads to his therapist Harvey goes to talk to Robert Zane.

* * *

Hours later Mike is working in the file room going through all of Folsom Food's reviews for the past five years to try and find some evidence to use in the case, something which he had been doing for hours, ever since Mike returned from appointment, and after a little while he was joined by Rachel, who is even more determine to prove herself after the deposition, but Rachel left a little while ago, leaving Mike alone.

As he works Mike hears his phone go off, and so he checks it, seeing a message from his boyfriend.

 _You still annoyed?"_

 _Not as much as I was._

Mike sends in responds and he isn't overly surprised when a few seconds later his phone starts to ring.

"Hey." Mike answers leaning back in his chair.

"Hey." Harvey responds, "So, if you're not annoyed does that mean you'll answer when I knock on your door?" Harvey asks curious as he's actually on his way to Mike's.

"If I was home, I would." Mike reveals, rubbing his eyes.

"You still at the firm?" Harvey asks, thinking that it is the only logical explanation.

"Yeah, but I think I'm getting close to something." Mike reveals.

"You think? Or are you sure?" Harvey asks curious.

"I'm sure that I will definitely have something for you by morning." Mike reveals.

"Good." Harvey answers, "I better let you get back to work."

"Yeah, you should, my boss can be quiet the hard ass." Mike informs Harvey in a teasing tone of voice.

"I could always give you more work." Harvey informs that.

"You do that and you won't get to see me much, and we both know you'd miss me." Mike responds.

"That's debatable." Harvey says, clearly teasing.

"Well, if that's how you feel, we can cancel Thursday night's date." Mike tells Harvey.

"Let's not do anything rash." Harvey responds, causing Mike to laugh, "I do want to spend more time with you."

"I know; I want that to." Mike responds, "But I really do need to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Harvey responds before he and Mike hang up and instead of heading to Mike's apartment where he was heading Harvey heads home, honestly he is tempted to head to the firm to spend some time with Mike, but he knows that if he does that then the work they need to do probably won't get done, and they really need to get the work done.

* * *

Two days have passed since Sloane Mosely's deposition and since then the single gender discrimination case has become a class action suit, something which Robert Zane isn't too happy about.

Walking into his office Louis is quite surprised to find Katrina sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks curious.

"I'm here to take you up on your offer." Katrina says, standing up.

"You are?" Louis asks surprised.

"Yeah, I am." Katrina confirms, "I did like working with you, Louis, and would like to again."

"That's great! Team Litt is back!" Louis says excitedly.

"Team Litt- Bennett is back." Katrina corrects as she walks over to him, "But if you betray me or my family again then you won't be so quick to forgive you, and we'll never be a team again." Katrina says, walking past him as she heads to the door, but then once she is at the door she pauses and turns back around, "What's with the new title?" she asks curious.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks confused.

"Haven't you noticed your door?" Katrina asks surprised, and as she does Louis walks over and notices that his door now says _Louis Litt Senior Pussy._

"Did you do this?" Louis asks angrily.

"Please, not my practical joke style, and if it were I definitely wouldn't be the one to point it out." Katrina says before leaving.

* * *

After an hour of searching his office Louis finds another couple of pranks have been set up in his office to go off, and honestly there are only two people on his list of people who would do such a thing, so he's gone talk to one of them.

"Hi Donna." Louis greats.

"Louis." Donna responds, not looking up from what she is doing.

"Which of you was it?" Louis ask.

"Which of us did what?" Donna asks, pretending to be confused.

"You know damn well what, my door." Louis tells her, "Was it you?"

"No." Donna answers.

"Was it Harvey?" Louis asks and Donna just smirks.

"We're back!" Louis says, happily, before hurrying away, not even hearing Donna's objection.

* * *

Hours later Harvey is in Jessica's office where Jessica is explaining what happened between her and Robert Zane. Even though he is very interested in what Jessica has to say Harvey can't help but watch his watch subtlely as he really doesn't want to be late for his date with Mike.

"You got to be kidding me. "Not all women are the same." What the hell does that mean?" Harvey asks.

"He wants to merge." Jessica reveals.

"What?" Harvey asks shocked.

"Pearson Zane."

"No. no way. I'm not doing that." Harvey informs Jessica.

"Oh, excuse me?" Jessica asks, sounding less than happy.

"We didn't fight off Hardman to end up here." Harvey argues.

"Well, you went after the man's daughter, which is what put us hear." Jessica says, and because he heard Mike say something similar Harvey isn't at all surprised to hear Jessica say so.

"You told me to cut him off at the knees." Harvey argues.

"If you're gonna go that low to put someone down, then you better make damn sure that they don't get back up." Jessica informs him.

"It doesn't matter if it's Robert or not. They're gonna keep coming." Harvey informs Jessica.

"Until I put your name on the door." Jessica says, sounding annoyed.

"That's not what this is about." Harvey argues, "We can only take these hits for so long."

"Deaths by a thousand cuts." Jessica says with a scoff, "All right. Well, if they're gonna keep coming, then we may as well just make it one big brawl." Jessica argues, and Harvey can't help but smirk at that.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Mike and Harvey are sitting in Harvey's condo, both relaxing as they are watching a movie while drinking scotch and eating pizza, both having decided to do a causal date night instead of something fancy as they are both tired from a long week.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mike asks Harvey as he leans against his boyfriend as they watch the movies.

"It can wait until the morning." Harvey tells Mike, as he really doesn't want to combine work with personal business, especially when it is something that has to do with Mike's mom.

"If it's bothering you this much it can't." Mike tells Harvey, "Talk to me." He asks.

"Robert Zane wants to merge, make the firm Pearson Zane." Harvey reveals, "And that's the last thing I want."

"He's doing it to make the cases disappear, isn't he?" Mike asks and Harvey nods, "Then Mom's not going to agree." Mike informs him, "There is no way on this earth that she agrees to a merger while staring down a barrel of a gun."

"You believe that?" Harvey asks.

"I know that." Mike corrects, "I know my Mom, and I know that this isn't something she'd do."

"I hope you're right." Harvey admits, starting to kiss on Mike's neck.

"Oh, I am." Mike says, turning around and kissing Harvey on the lips, and after a long deep kiss, the two of them break apart, and then Harvey and Mike both turn back to the TV and continue to watch the movie, Mike leaning against Harvey more as they watch.

* * *

Just before lunch time the next day Mike, Harvey and Jessica are in Jessica's office, Jessica telling Harvey and Mike about what happened when she went to see Robert Zane. Mike is leaning sideways on one of his mother's arm chairs, doing something that only he could get away with, while Jessica and Harvey are standing.

"How did it go down?" Harvey asks curious, "Did you tell him if he puts one of ours in the hospital, we put one of his in the morgue?" Harvey asks curious.

"No, Harvey. I did not quote The Untouchables to the man." Jessica informs Harvey.

"Why not?" Mike asks and Jessica gives him a look, "You really should have Mom." He informs her.

"No, you don't mean Mom, you mean you stinkin' Irish pig." Harvey says, to Mike's amusement.

"That's really funny, you lying member of a no good….. Robert." Jessica suddenly says, and Harvey, Jessica and Mike all turn to look at the door where Robert Zane is walking in.

"Oh, I hate to interrupt in the middle of an Untouchables quote fest." Robert reveals.

"Two doors down, they're doing Steel Magnolias." Mike reveals.

"You'll fit right in." Harvey adds.

"I'm more of a Beaches man myself." Roberts corrects.

"I assume you're here to settle." Jessica comments.

"I'm afraid not. I wanted to tell you that my firm has a conflict of interest, so I decided to farm out the case." Robert reveals.

"Whose ass are we gonna kick now?" Harvey asks curious.

"Actually, an old classmate of mine." Robert reveals.

"Let me guess, Daniel Hardman." Jessica comments, and the look Robert's face confirms what Jessica, Harvey and Mike all fear.

* * *

Hours later, Harvey and Mike are sitting in Harvey's office, both drinking scotch, Harvey sitting on one of the chairs while Mike is sitting on the couch.

"Okay seriously, this guy is like a cockroach, keeps coming back." Katrina says as she and Donna walk into the room.

"Cockroach, good analogy." Harvey comments as Katrina sits down on the couch next to Mike while Donna grabs two more glasses, "Please, help yourself."

"Always do." Donna comments as she pours the two glasses and hands one over to Katrina and keeps the other for herself before sitting down, "So, beating Hardman again, that's our future."

"Yep." Mike confirms, taking a drink.

"I wish we could just ban him from entering the building." Katrina comments.

"Would if we could." Harvey comments, "We're just going to have to settle for kicking his ass."

"Here, here." Mike comments and the four of them toast.

"Okay, it's Friday night, we need food, and more drinks, and….." Donna starts to say, looking at Katrina for suggestions.

"Movies." Katrina says, "Movies are always a good choice."

"That they are." Mike confirms, "And that sounds like it could be a fun night." He admits.

"Well, I hope you three have fun." Harvey comments.

"Come on, Harvey, you know you want to join us." Mike says, giving Harvey his best, pleading look.

"Yeah Harvey. It will be fun." Donna adds, giving him a look too.

"Do you really want to leave your boyfriend with Donna and I? Think about all the trouble we could get him into." Katrina says with a smirk.

"Okay, fine." Harvey says, giving in more because of the look that is on Mike's face than Katrina's words.

"Great! Let's get out of here." Donna says and they all put down their glasses and get up, Katrina and Donna heading straight for the door while Mike waits for Harvey.

"Don't worry, Harvey. I'm sure this is going to be fun." Mike says to his boyfriend, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm with you, of course it will be." Harvey says, seriously tempted to break his own rule and pull Mike into his arms while in the office, and Mike just smiles back at him.

* * *

An hour later Harvey, Mike, Katrina and Donna have stopped for food, more alcohol, and other supplies that they are going to need, or want, and are arriving at Harvey's condo.

"How exactly did my place get picked for our destination?" Harvey ask, opening the door.

"Simple, it's the best." Donna says, walking past him.

"And the biggest." Katrina says, walking past too.

"They're right it is." Mike says, walking behind them and as he does Harvey pulls Mike in close to him and the two of them have a pretty heavy make out session in the doorway to Harvey's condo, something which only ends when Donna threatens to throw ice over them, and so they head to the living area and join Donna and Katrina for a night of drinking and fun.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

It has been three days since Harvey, Mike, Donna and Katrina went back to Harvey's condo with food and alcohol, a night which ended with all four of them getting completely drunk which caused Donna and Katrina to sleep in Harvey's living room while Mike and Harvey took the bedroom, and the day that all four of them, and Jessica, has been dreading has finally come, the day where Daniel Hardman walks back into Pearson Hardman as lawyer for Folsom Foods.

In the conference room Harvey and Mike are sitting either side of Sloane Mosely, and across from Daniel Hardman, a position that they would both rather not being in.

"Please state your name for the record." Hardman requests.

"Sloane Moseley."

"And what is your position at Folsom Foods?" Hardman asks.

"This was all established during my client's first, and second deposition." Harvey informs Hardman, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, something which he does.

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting up to speed. I like to establish my own facts." Hardman comments.

"Or manufacture them." Mike mutters.

"Excuse me?" Hardman asks, looking at Mike.

"Let's show opposing council some respect." Harvey tells Mike and they both look at each other, and whisper, in perfect unison,

"Douchebag."

"Regional Vice President of Marketing and Research." Sloane answers.

"And how many female executives work alongside you?" Hardman asks.

"Three."

"Making a total of four in department of nine." Hardman states.

"Is there a question?" Harvey asks.

"Yes, what is the ration of men to woman senior partners at Pearson Hardman?" Hardman asks.

"She has no knowledge of that." Mike informs Hardman.

"Then I direct the question to you." Hardman says, looking right at Mike.

"And I have the answer, but it's not relevant to this case." Mike says, wondering what the hell Hardman is up to.

"What do you mean? Jessica Pearson's hiring and firing practices are directly relevant to the case." Hardman argues, pretending to be confused.

"If the next question isn't regarding Folsom Foods, this deposition's over." Harvey says.

"Folsom Foods? Ah." Hardman says with a laugh, "So sorry. As you know, I just took over forty-five different cases. I got confused. I thought we were deposing Pearson Hardman today." Hardman explains.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harvey ask angrily.

"Oh, my god. Did…. Did I forget to give you the subpoena?" Hardman asks, "Pearson Hardman is being sued for wrongful termination in the amount of ten million dollars. You have been served." Hardman says, sliding copies of the subpoena to Mike and Harvey.

Right away Mike picks up his copy and begins to read, as soon as he does he realises that Hardman is using the exact law suit he draw up for Monica Eton.

"Wrongful termination? You're lucky you're not in jail." Harvey says angrily.

"It's not on his behalf. It's on Monica Eton's." Mike reveals.

"I actually got the idea from you." Hardman admits, looking at Mike.

"Excuse me?" Mike asks, shocked and angry.

"What this firm did to that woman was unconscionable." Hardman says.

"This deposition is over. Mike please escort Ms Mosley out." Harvey requests, knowing that giving Mike the chance to be alone with Hardman, after what he just pulled isn't a good idea, and so, without a word Mike gets up and escorts Sloane out of the room, and out of the firm.

"To Jessica I assume." Hardman says and Harvey just glare at him, though they do get up and leave, both heading to Jessica's office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later both Harvey and Hardman are in Jessica's office and Jessica has been caught up on everything that is going on.

"You piece of shit." Jessica says angrily, pacing the room as Harvey sits down, "Monic Eton deserved to get fired."

"Huh. The eight woman I'm gonna stack the jury with might disagree with that." Hardman comments.

"Not once they learn she was sleeping with you while you were embezzling from the firm." Harvey comments.

"And how, exactly, are they going to learn that?" Hardman asks.

"One of the three people in this room is gonna tell him." Harvey informs Hardman, "I'm guessing it won't be you."

"I'm afraid it won't be one of you either." Hardman informs Harvey and right away Jessica knows where Hardman is going with what he is saying.

"You gonna kill us?" Harvey asks.

"Oh, I won't need to." Hardman says, "You're bound by the confidentiality agreement Jessica signed the night I left, "All knowledge of any activity of Daniel Hardman…."" He says, walking over to Jessica.

"I know what it goddamn says." Jessica says angrily.

"You signed it so quickly I wasn't sure." Hardman says to her.

"Fine. I know a shakedown when I see one." Harvey says, standing up and walking over so that he is standing next to Jessica, "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what Monica wants." Harvey corrects.

"And what is that?" Jessica asks curious.

"Payback. You see, when Mike Pearson-Ross." Harvey says, stressing the Pearson, "Brought the trumped-up suit to her, she was very upset. It brought back the memory of what you did to her." Hardman says, looking at Jessica.

"I didn't do shit to her." Jessica argues.

"That wasn't how she saw it." Hardman reveals.

"Yet you didn't lift a finger to help her." Harvey says.

"I wanted to at the time, but I couldn't very well attack my own firm, now could I?" Hardman ask.

"Never stopped you before." Harvey says, looking at Hardman.

"Touché." Hardman admits, "But you can't mention that either."

"We're done. Harvey, will you escort this piece of filth out of the building, make sure he doesn't commit any crimes on his way out." Jessica requests and Harvey and Hardman leave his office, Harvey looking less than happy with Jessica.

For most of the way Harvey and Hardman are silent, until the way through the doors that lead to where the elevators are.

"Oh, by the way, Mike Pearson-Ross, virtuoso job drafting the complaint." Hardman reveals, "All I had to do was search and replace "Daniel Hardman" with "Anonymous"" Hardman reveals,

"Almost as virtuoso as the job he did convincing you Lawrence Kemp signed that affidavit." Harvey says, as he presses the button to the elevators.

"Must stick in your craw. Having to walk by my name day after day." Hardman comments.

"Oh, we'll get to it." Harvey reveals, "First we had to turn your old office into the new conference room."

"When Jessica and I engineered our coup, she had that sign down within minutes." Hardman reveals, "Schmidt, Gordon, Van Dyke." Hardman says, moving his hand as he stresses each name.

"Jessica wanted it down the second you were gone. I told her it was too soon." Harvey reveals, completely lying.

"No. you asked her to be named partner, and she said, "no" and you know why? Because deep in her heart, she doesn't trust you." Hardman says, and honestly there is a part of Harvey that believes him, and he also believes that if Jessica knows about him and Mike then what trust they have will disappear, though he isn't going to let Hardman see that.

"She trusted me to kick your ass. Twice." Harvey says as the elevator dings.

"Maybe. But I saw that look back there. She didn't tell you about the confidentiality agreement, did she?" Hardman ask as he walks into the elevator.

* * *

After leaving the conference room Mike goes straight to Katrina's office, his anger growing every second. Getting to Katrina's office Mike closes the door behind him and the second he does Katrina looks up.

"What the hell has Hardman done now?" Katrina asks.

"He's suing Mom, on behalf of Monica Eton." Mike reveals, pacing back and forth, "And he's using the lawsuit I wrote!" Mike says angrily, "I can't believe this! This is all my fault! He's hurting Mom, all because of me!" Mike says, "I did this!" Mike says, his voice full of guilt.

"Mike, no." Katrina says, getting up and walking over to him, "Hardman is doing this, it's not your fault."

"I wrote the lawsuit." Mike reminds Katrina.

"And if you hadn't he would have just written his own." Katrina tells him, "Don't let him get in your head like this, don't let him mess with you, Mike. Don't play into his hand, Mike, don't blame yourself."

"I need to do something; I need to make this right." Mike tells his best friend.

"Then figure out a way to beat him." Katrina tells him, "You said it yourself, you wrote it. No one is better qualified to find out a way to beat it." Katrina informs her best friend.

"Okay, I can do that." Mike says with a nod, "Thanks Katrina." He says, heading out of his best friends' office, only pausing to give her a kiss on the cheek, as he goes.

* * *

After leaving Hardman Harvey goes back to Jessica's office, which he walks into, full of anger, where he finds Jessica sitting at her desk.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harvey asks angrily.

"I don't want to discuss this, Harvey." Jessica reveals, "He gave up his partnership, his money, and his voting rights. It was a good deal. I did it, and it's done." Jessica explains.

"And now it's come back to bite us in the ass." Harvey comments, "We have to settle."

"I am not settling." Jessica informs Harvey, there being no room for argument in his voice.

"Our backs are against the wall, and we're gonna drain our resources on a case that we can't just win because you boxed us in?" Harvey asks.

"It was a take-it-or-leave-it offer. I had one minute. I wanted to be done with the man, so I took it." Jessica explains.

"You told me never to make rash decisions, and then you do this." Harvey says angrily.

"I told you, I didn't have a choice." Jessica explains.

"Did you have a choice when you decided to keep it from me?" Harvey asks, not thinking about what he is keeping from Jessica as that is completely personal, while Jessica keeping this from him is professional.

"I didn't think it would ever come up again." Jessica says as she turns away.

"That is not a good enough reason." Harvey says angrily.

"What did he tell you?" Jessica asks, turning to look at Harvey.

"He told me you'd never put my name on the door." Harvey reveals.

"He told me you'd come after me someday, maybe threaten my family the same way you threatened his." Jessica informs Harvey.

"I would NEVER threaten Mike." Harvey says, his voice full of more anger than Jessica has heard, "And you should have never considered that I would." He tells her, the anger having been replaced by betrayal.

"I never did." Jessica assures him, a little surprised by Harvey's reaction, though she is pretty sure that it's not the time to discuss it, "Because I knew that he was just trying to get into my head, the same way he's trying to get into your head now." Jessica informs him.

"What's gonna happen when he deposes you, and you can't tell the full story?" Harvey asks.

"I don't know, Harvey, but I trusted you to beat him before, and I'm trusting you to beat him again now." Jessica says, clearly dismissing him and Harvey heads out of Jessica's office, being sure that things are just going to get worse before they get better.

* * *

Many hours later Mike is running to catch up with Harvey who is leaving the office,

"Harvey, where are you going? It's only ten thirty." Mike says as he catches up with Harvey.

"You gonna dock my pay?" Harvey asks, his tone of voice joking.

"I'm serious." Mike tells him, "I've got some really good stuff here." Mike says, referring to the pile of files he is holding, "First of all, Hardman's non-compete is still in effect. He can't even be practicing law."

"In New York." Harvey explains.

"Where the hell do you think we are?" Mike asks.

"He's working out of Jersey. He's got an office of one." Harvey explains.

"Bank account, car service, cell phone. I mean, all of them are based in New York." Mike explains to Harvey, "We can fight it." He says.

"That's exactly what he wants." Harvey informs Mike.

"What?" Mike asks.

"Articles of incorporation, office, landline, company car, all in Jersey." Harvey explains, "He's constructed it, so we'd be tempted to fight him, waste our time and resources then lose." Harvey says as they arrive at Harvey's car.

"Okay, fine. Then what we need to do next is dig into Monica Eton. I think…" Mike starts to say.

"Hold on. You're on Folsom Foods, not Monica Eton." Harvey reminds Mike, though he isn't too surprised that Mike is working on the case.

"Harvey, they're using the exact lawsuit I wrote, word for word, and using it to sue my Mom." Mike points out, stressing the word mom, "I know how to fight it."

"Did he tell you that?" Harvey asks in a kind voice, honestly not putting that past Hardman.

"No, he didn't need to. I read it. I mean, he didn't just get the idea from me, he got the whole execution from me." Mike explains.

"He's doing that because he's trying to get in your head." Harvey says, reaching to Mike and, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder, "This isn't your fault." Harvey assures his boyfriend, "'We did this together."

"Then let me help you fix it." Mike requests.

"I'm sorry, those papers can't help me, and neither can you." Harvey says before getting into the car, being pretty sure that having Mike on a case where his mother is getting sued isn't a good idea.

After watching Harvey drive way Mike heads back into the office, not planning on staying much longer as there is something he has to do.

* * *

A little while later Mike walks into his mother's house and he isn't at all surprised to find his mother sitting in the living room with a drink.

"Hey." Mike greats, walking in.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wrote this lawsuit, it's all my fault." Mike tells his mother as he walks in and sits down next to her.

"No, Mike. It's not. It's Hardman's." Jessica informs her son, "Don't blame yourself."

"I can't not." Mike tells her.

"Well you have no reason to." Jessica says, putting her arm around her son, "And I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay." Mike says and mother and son drift into silence as they sit side by side, Jessica handing her son her drink so that he can take a drink, and once he does he hands it back to his mother.

"You want to stay here tonight?" Jessica asks her son curious, after a while of them sitting in silence.

"Tempting, but I should get home." Mike realises, "I love you Mom." Mike says, leaning over and placing a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Love you too." Jessica responds and Mike gets up and heads out of his mother's house and heads home, still feeling an incredible amount of guilt, despite his mother, Harvey's and Katrina's words.

* * *

At three pm the next day Harvey and Jessica are sitting in the conference room with Hardman, Jessica's deposition just beginning.

"Please stare your full name for the record." Hardman requests.

"Jessica Lourdes Pearson." Jessica answers.

"Monica Eton's reviews from '03 to '07, all excellent, agreed?" Hardman asks.

"Yes." Jessica answers.

"Then why was she let go?" Hardman asks.

"That was determined by a variety of factors." Jessica answers.

"Was one of the factors that she was having an affair with a partner?" Hardman asks curious.

"I'm so glad you brought that up, you little son of a bitch, because….." Jessica starts to say.

"Off the record." Harvey quickly says.

"Hmm, so soon." Hardman comments, and Harvey and Jessica move backwards and start to whisper.

"I told you this would happen. He's baiting you into breaching confidentiality." Harvey whispers to Jessica.

"And I'm ready to bite down and drag him in with me." Jessica whispers to Harvey.

"Don't. We can't afford it." Harvey tells her.

"No, the affair itself was not a factor." Jessica answers.

"With whom was she having this affair?" Hardman asks.

"I refuse to answer that." Jessica says.

"Why? Were you in love with him?" Hardman asks.

"In love with him?" Jessica asks disbelieving, "I thought she was bottom-feeding. I might have actually vomited when I heard." Jessica reveals.

"Okay, that's enough. We're not answering this line of questioning." Harvey says, "Move on." He instructs.

"You said my client's dismissal was due to a variety of factions, and then you said it wasn't the affair, and it wasn't job performances. So I ask you, what was it? Is it a personal dislike? Are you jealous of her? Or do you just hate other woman?" Hardman asks.

"Tread lightly, Daniel." Harvey instructs.

"Let's try some questions your client can answer. Were you in a relationship at the time of my client's dismissal?" Hardman asks.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asks, shocked.

"Jessica Pearson's personal life is not an issue here." Harvey informs Hardman.

"Well, I beg to differ, and since your client can't seem to find her words today, I for one, can testify that she was not in a relationship at the time." Hardman reveals, "She's always been married to her job, and she wants her female associates to be equally committed, so that as soon as they have anything else in their lives, in other words, sex, she cuts 'em lose."

"This is bullshit." Jessica says, pushing her chair back.

"Then tell me differently." Hardman comments.

"We're done here." Harvey says as Jessica stands up and heads to the door.

"The truth is, Monica was younger than you, prettier than you, sexually active, and of child-bearing age, all of the things you are not, and you fired her for it." Hardman says as Jessica and Harvey leave the room, Jessica feeling her anger grow as she leaves.

* * *

Having decided to give Jessica some time it's not until a couple of hours later that Harvey goes to talk to Jessica, resulting in the two of them meeting on the way to the elevators.

"We gonna talk about what happened?" Harvey asks as he and Jessica meet up.

"Not tonight." Jessica says.

"Jessica…" Harvey starts to say.

"Son of a bitch all but called me bitter and barren." Jessica says angrily.

"He did call you that, but it's only gonna get worse." Harvey reminds Jessica.

"And you should have jumped to my defence sooner than you did." Jessica informs Harvey.

"I'm your lawyer, not your husband." Harvey says, trying not to think about the fact that he can see himself, eventually, being a husband to a Pearson, but that Pearson wouldn't be Jessica, "And if I didn't jump in when I did, we'd be broke." Harvey explains, "Look, I told you before, we need to settle."

"And I told you before, we're not settling." Jessica argues.

"Don't' you see what he's doing? He's trying to make this case about gender." Harvey argues.

"It's not!" Jessica says angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Look, you can't be the name defendant of a gender discrimination case while we're suing Folsom Foods for the same thing." Harvey informs his boss and friend.

"I am not capitulating to that man." Jessica says angrily.

"Then you're gonna look like a fool." Harvey tells Jessica.

"That's enough." Jessica says angrily as the elevator dings, "You're not calling the shots, I am, and whether you think my call is wrong or not, it is still my name on that gooddamn wall." Jessica says angrily as she points to the sign

"You…." Harvey starts to say but the elevator doors close, after they do Harvey angrily starts to hit the H in Hardman's name.

Watching on Mike sees the fight between his mother and Harvey and as soon as he sees that Mike knows exactly what he has to do, and so he heads to Rachel's office.

"Hey, um, sorry, I don't want to bother you if you're busy." Mike says from the doorway to Rachel's office.

"It's okay. What do you need?" Rachel asks curious.

"I need to see a transcript of Mom's deposition." Mike says, walking over to Rachel's desk.

"That's confidential." Rachel informs Mike.

"That's why I need your help." Mike explains.

"Mike…" Rachel starts to say.

"Rachel, please, I need it." Mike says, "This is my mom we're talking about." Mike tells her, "You came to me once because I'd understand about you and your dad, so I'm coming to you now for the same reason." Mike explains, desperately wanting Rachel to agree.

"Okay." Rachel says and Mike heads over to her computer, "Are you looking for something in particular? Rachel asks curious as she gets the deposition up.

"No, not exactly." Mike answers.

"Oh-oh." Rachel says shocked.

"Oh, my god." Mike says, sounding completely furious.

"It just keeps going." Rachel realises.

"It's worse and worse." Mike realises.

"She had to sit through this." Rachel says angrily.

"Oh god." Mike says angrily, turning around furious, running his hand through his head, "This is all my fault." Mike says angrily, before running out of the room.

"WAIT, MIKE!" Rachel calls after him, but Mike just keeps running.

As she watches Mike run out of the room, Rachel just stands and debates what to do, as Mike was clearly furious, which may not mean something good, but she doesn't know where he's going or what he's going to do.

"What would I do?" Rachel asks, remembering what Mike said about the two of them understanding each other about things like this, "Oh crap." She realises, getting up and running out of the room, heading to a specific place.

A few minutes later, having walked as quickly as she could, Rachel arrives at Donna's cubical where her friend is still working.

"Donna." Rachel says, "Where's Harvey?"

"Why?" Donna asks, looking at her friend and being able to tell that something is wrong.

"I need to talk to him, something's happened that he needs to know." Rachel explains, "Where is he?"

"What's going on, Rachel?" Harvey asks, walking out from his office where he was having a drink on one of his couches.

"Mike just read Jessica's deposition and went running out of here, completely furious." Rachel explains, "I don't know for sure, but I think…."

"He's going after Hardman." Harvey finishes, looking worried, "Get Ray." He tells Donna before heading downstairs, hoping that he can get to Mike before he does something he's going to regret.

* * *

After leaving Rachel's office Mike ran downstairs where he got into a cab which he took to the Rand, Kaldor & Zane, where Hardman is working out off.

"Mr Pearson-Ross, this is a surprise." Hardman says when he sees Mike walk in, "What can I do for you?" he asks but Mike just walks over and punches him in the face, causing him to stumble a little, but be complete fine.

"Don't even think about saying things like that about my mom again." Mike says angrily before walking out of the room, Hardman watching him go, even though he could Hardman has no intention of suing Mike for his actions as it will likely just become too much of a complication for him.

Just as he walks out of the room where he left Hardman Mike runs into Harvey in the corridor.

"Harvey." Mike says, surprised to see his boyfriend.

"What did you do?" Harvey asks, looking his boyfriend up and down, trying to figure out what happened.

"Something he deserved." Mike answers, and Harvey just gives him a look, "I punched him in the face, told him not to say things like that about my mom again." Mike explains.

"You shouldn't have done that." Harvey tells him.

"I had to do that." Mike informs him, "After what he said about Mom, I had to." Mike explains.

"Let's get out of here, we'll talk about it at my place." Harvey tells his boyfriend, and Mike nods and the two of them head out of the building, and to Ray's waiting car.

The second that they are in the back of Ray's car Harvey pulls Mike in close to him, giving him a hug.

"My place, Ray." Harvey requests as he hugs Mike, something which lasts for a couple of minutes,

"What were you thinking?" Harvey asks, once he and Mike break apart.

"I wasn't, not really." Mike admits, "All I know is that I read what Hardman says and I had to do something." Mike explains.

"I get that." Harvey admits, "But it still wasn't a smart thing to do." Harvey informs him.

"I really don't care." Mike says, "And I don't care what Hardman does to me because of it."

"I won't let him do anything to you." Harvey promises, taking his boyfriends hand.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike responds and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Not long after Mike got in the car he and Harvey arrive back at Harvey's condo and Harvey heads straight over to the drinks carts and pours them both drinks, handing one glass to Mike once he does.

"This is part of the reason I didn't want you on this." Harvey says as he hands Mike his glass, "I knew that Hardman would do something like this, and the longer this whole thing goes on the worse things are going to get." Harvey explains, as he wanted to protect Mike from being subjected to Hardman and prevent him from doing something like what he just did.

"This is exactly why I have to help!" Mike reveals, "Hardman is coming after my mom, Harvey, all because I wrote that lawsuit! I can't just sit by and do nothing!" Mike explains.

"I told you yesterday, and I'm going to tell you again, this isn't your fault." Harvey informs him, "Hardman wants us all to pay. If he wasn't using the lawsuit he'd be using something else." He explains to Mike, "And I'm not telling you to do nothing, I'm telling you to stay on top of Folsom Foods so that we can kick his ass on that."

"Okay." Mike says, not overly sure whether he is going to be able to pull that off.

* * *

Having not managed to get much sleep, because of everything that is bothering him, Mike realises that he can't keep his word to Harvey and so he carefully gets out of bed, and writes a note for Harvey which he leaves on the pillow he was sleeping on. Once he does that Mike gets changed back into the clothes he was wearing the day before placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriends' cheek before leaving, being pretty sure that his boyfriend is going to be pretty pissed at him next time he sees him.

* * *

A couple of hours after Mike woke Harvey wakes, and as he does the first thing he notices is that he is alone in the bed, something which both surprises him, and which he doesn't like.

"Mike?" Harvey asks, though he doesn't hear any sign that Mike is in the bathroom or in the kitchen, and as he looks around he sees the note and picks it up.

 _Harvey,_

 _I didn't want to wake you and I know that If I had then you would have just tried to stop me, but I have to fix this. I have to try and make things right. I'll see you at the office, where I'm sure you'll be pissed._

 _Love Mike._

"Damn it." Harvey says annoyed, getting up as he knows that he has to tell Jessica that Mike punched Hardman and that he is trying to fix thing, and honestly Harvey really isn't looking forward to that.

* * *

While Harvey is waking up to an empty bed Mike has tacked down Monica, having spent the last few hours typing up what he read the night before after stopping by his place to get changed and coming up with a plan.

"You can't talk to me." Monica says, the second she sees Mike.

"Actually, I can. I don't have any equity in the firm, and I'm not working on this case." Mike points out.

"You're an interested party, you drafted the original complaint, and your last name happens to be Pearson." Monica points out, "Any judge in the world sides with me."

"Listen, Monica. Monica! I'm not trying to set you up." Mike reveals, "I'm trying to take responsibility here." Mike explains.

"For what?" Monica asks.

"For doing exactly what you just said I did. For drafting the original complaint, starting this whole thing off. I'm sorry." Mike tells her, meaning that.

"No, no you're not. The only thing you're sorry about is that your little manoeuvre backfired." Monica comments.

"Yeah, but it didn't backfire on me. It backfired on my Mom." Mike reveals.

"That's too bad. That's exactly what I'm happy about." Monica reveals.

"What?" Mike asks shocked, "Mom didn't screw you, Hardman did."

"Hardman didn't show up in my office to fire me, without cause, notice, or a letter of recommendation." Monica explains.

"She had cause." Mike argues.

"Did she?" Monica asks, "When I told her I knew nothing about Daniel's embezzlement, do you know what she said? "I don't' care." And then five years later she sends you to turn me against him." Monica explains.

"That's just it, she didn't." Mike explains.

"Look at that. The attack dog defends its owner." Monica says, bitterly, not believing for a second that Jessica didn't send her son to her.

"Blame me, you can even blame Harvey, but Mom had nothing to do with it." Mike explains, desperately trying to help his mother.

"If you think I'm gonna buy for one second she wasn't behind you coming to me with that lawsuit, you are even more naïve than I was." Monica reveals.

"Please just look at what he did to her." Mike asks, trying to hand the file to Monica.

"I don't have to, because I don't care." Monica says before walking away.

"Plan B." Mike mutters as Monica walks away, knowing that he can't give up, that he can't give up any time soon as he has to keep trying to make things right.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

A little while after he woke to an empty bed and a note Harvey walks into Pearson Hardman, but instead of heading to his own office he heads straight to Jessica's.

"I still don't want to talk about yesterday." Jessica says as Harvey walks in.

"Well, you don't have a choice anymore." Harvey reveals, "Mike read the transcript of what happened at the Deposition."

"What did he do?" Jessica asks worriedly.

"Punched Hardman." Harvey reveals, "And became even more determine to fix this, because he thinks this is all his fault."

"I told him it wasn't." Jessica tells Harvey.

"So did I, but he doesn't seem to have listened to either of us." Harvey reveals, being worried about that, though he is trying his best not to let that show.

"Where is he?" Jessica asks.

"No idea, as far as I know he's not here yet." Harvey explains to Jessica.

"When he gets here tell him I have to see him." Jessica tells her son.

"I will." Harvey says before leaving Jessica's office, though he suspects that he won't see Mike until he's done what he feels he has to do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jessica is in the conference room, getting ready for Monica's deposition, having seen no sign of her son all day and because of that she can't help but worry about what is going on.

"Mom." Mike says, walking into the conference room.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Mike." Jessica tells her son, as she continues to fix the camera.

"Monica Eton, I know." Mike says, walking towards his mother. "Look, Harvey didn't' want my help, but I thought that maybe you would." Mike explains to his mother.

"Harvey is right." Jessica says, "I need you on top of Folsom Foods." Jessica explains to her son.

"This is about Folsom Foods." Mike reveals.

"What do you have?" Jessica asks, looking at her son.

"If you can get Monica to admit that her affair was with Daniel, this isn't about gender anymore." Mike explains.

"Because they were both dismissed. A man and a woman." Jessica realises.

"Puts you back in the driver's seat on Folsom Foods." Mike explains.

"Okay, do you have a line of questioning?" Jessica asks.

"Right here." Mike say, handing a piece of paper over as Harvey walks into the room.

"You ready?" Harvey asks as he walks in.

"He is." Jessica says, referring to her son, "I want you to let him take the lead on this." Jessica informs Harvey.

"What?" Harvey asks shocked.

"Not a discussion." Jessica says as she walks past both Harvey and Mike.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asks curious.

"Oh, I'm not spending another moment in the same room with those people." Jessica reveals, "Mike, come to my office later, we've got to talk." Jessica says before leaving.

"Got it Mom." Mike responds.

"So, this is what you were doing this morning?" Harvey asks once Jessica leaves.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, and I had to something, Harvey." Mike admits, "But I am sorry about leaving you in bed alone." He admits, telling the truth.

"You should have woken me." Harvey tells Mike, who goes to respond, but before he can Hardman and Monica walk in and so Harvey and Mike have to go and sit on the other side of the table, both Harvey and Mike feeling a little bit of satisfaction when they notice the bruise that is starting to form on Hardman's face.

A couple of minutes later Harvey, Mike, Daniel and Monica are all sitting around the table and everything is all set up.

"Miss Eton…" Mike starts to say.

"Him? You're bringing in the "B" Team?" Hardman asks surprised.

"As you pointed out, the "B" team drafted this suit in the first place." Mike points out.

"And ran you out of dodge." Harvey says.

"Right into Jersey." Mike adds.

"Well, if he doesn't go well, he can always approach my client outside of her place of employment, again." Hardman reveals, causing Harvey to look at Mike in surprise, "Hmm? I guess he must have learned from you not to always tell dad what he's up to." Hardman says and Mike and Harvey both resist the urge to pull face at the dad comment.

"You want to know what he learned from me? Not to let some tow-time loser get in his head." Harvey reveals and after giving Mike a reassuring nod the deposition begins.

* * *

Hours later Monica's deposition is over, a deposition that ended with Monica accusing Louis of sexual harassment and placing the entire blame on him, and Mike is just arriving at his mother's office so that he can talk to her.

"Can I come in?" Mike asks from the doorway.

"Of course." Jessica says and Mike walk sits on the couch across from his mother.

"This is about what I did to Hardman isn't it?" Mike asks as he sits down.

"Yes." Jessica confirms, "You shouldn't have done that Mike."

"So Harvey said. I just couldn't let Hardman get away with saying those things about you." Mike explains to his mother.

"I appreciate that Mike, but you didn't need to handle that. I can handle Hardman." Jessica tells her son, "And I stopped letting his words bother me a long time ago."

"I never thought you couldn't handle him, I just…. had to." Mike admits, "I'm sorry, and I'm sorry if I made things worse."

"You didn't." Jessica assures her son, "And it's okay."

"Yeah, I better get back to working on Folsom Foods." Mike says, getting up.

"I appreciate you taking charge on that, Mike. With this Monica Eton case going on I need to know that is being handled, and I trust you to do that." Jessica explains to her son.

"I will Mom." Mike promises, before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Harvey walks into his office and he isn't at all surprised to find Jessica waiting for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asks.

"Me?" Harvey asks surprised.

"You tried to settle with Daniel." Jessica says, sounding annoyed.

"You're damn right I did." Harvey says, "Did you read what happened in that deposition?" Harvey asks angrily as judging by the fact that he didn't see or hear from Mike at all the night before he's going to bet that his boyfriend took what happened hard.

"I don't care what happened in that deposition." Jessica argues.

"I do." Harvey says, as he not only cares about what happened, but he cares about the effect it's bound to be having on Mike, "You're out of control."

"What did you just say to me?" Jessica asks angrily.

"Mike wasn't ready for this." Harvey tells Jessica.

"He volunteered." Jessica argues.

"He went to see Monica Eton." Harvey reveals.

"You've done the same." Jessica reminds him.

"I'm a senior partner, not an associate." Harvey argues.

"Me to you, you to him." Jessica says, hand singling as she does.

"Fine." Harvey says annoyed, walking towards his desk, "You want to know why he went to see Monica? Harvey asks, once he is behind his desk.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me." Jessica responds, being able to tell that.

"Because he doesn't know the idea to stir her up against Daniel was yours in the first place." Harvey says, being pretty sure that it is going to hurt Mike to learn that, and honestly he wants to protect Mike from that pain, he just doesn't know how to.

"He doesn't need to know." Jessica tells Harvey.

"So you want to keep things from him, and yet still have him go up against Daniel himself, without knowing all the facts?" Harvey asks, being surprised as he honestly thought that Mike and Jessica's relationship was better than that.

"He came to me with a way to put us back in a position to win Folsom Foods." Jessica explains to Harvey.

"Well, it failed. We're behind on both." Harvey reveals.

"Excuse me." Mike says, walking into the room.

"Mike." Harvey says, sounding surprised to see his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to apologize to you both for yesterday." Mike informs his mother and boyfriend.

"It was a good idea, just didn't have the right execution." Jessica reveals.

"What are you saying?" Harvey asks.

"I'm saying it was a good idea, but the questions were being asked of the wrong person." Jessica explains causing Mike to look over at Harvey for some explanation.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jessica, Mike and Harvey are sitting in the conference room that used to be Hardman's office sitting across from the man himself.

"Three on one. All for a deposition of little, old me." Hardman comments, looking between Jessica, Mike and Harvey.

"Would you be more comfortable over there, where your old desk used to be?" Jessica asks curious.

"No need. We won't be here long. Our confidentiality agreement prohibits most questions." Hardman comments.

"Actually, it only prohibits disclosures. We can ask you any questions that any lawyer who hasn't signed a non-disclosure agreement could ask." Jessica explains.

"We just can't make statements." Mike adds.

"I'm sure if you were to ask Judge Henderson, say, out by his pool, he would agree." Harvey says.

"There's no court reporter here." Hardman notes.

"I thought you might want to talk off the record." Jessica reveals and Hardman leans over and turns the camera power off.

"If you ask me anything about embezzlement, I'll deny it. If you bring any proof forward, it's a violation of our non-disclosure." Hardman says.

"That's why we won't be asking about your embezzlement. We'll be asking you about your affair with Monica." Harvey reveals.

"And if you lie about that, we won't be the ones who need to come forward with proof." Jessica tells Hardman.

"Because we found six people working at the hotel who are willing provide it." Mike reveals, pulling out a piece of paper.

"No, you didn't." Hardman says, needing to believe that.

"Room service, concierge, housekeeping." Harvey reveals.

"You really should tip better, Daniel." Jessica says.

"Maybe you want a cigarette?" Mike asks, sliding a pack over, "Remind you of the woman you cheated on." Mike says and Hardman turns the camera back on.

"Go ahead. Ask your question." Hardman request.

"Did you have an affair with Monica Eton while you were employed at Pearson Hardman?" Jessica asks.

"Yes, I did. Any other questions?" Hardman asks.

"I think we're good." Harvey says.

"Yep. You got me to embarrass myself, but you already did that, the day you told everyone in the office about my affair with Monica. You and you." Hardman says, pointing to both Mike and Jessica as she speaks, "Yeah, I know what you told Monica about Jessica not knowing, but take a good look, she was behind it." Hardman says and as Mike looks at his mother he realises that Hardman is right, which means both his mother and boyfriend have been lying to him, and they both used him, "Who needs a cigarette now?" Hardman asks and as he does Harvey looks at his boyfriend and he sees the look of betrayal on his face and Harvey knows that it is not just Jessica that his boyfriend is feeling betrayed by, "And as far as my admission goes? You're still the one who fired her, twenty-four hours after you found out. That's what a jury's gonna focus on. Nobody's gonna care about what I did." Hardman says and as soon as the deposition finishes Mike leaves the room, and it is clear to both Jessica and Harvey that he has no intention of talking to either of them any time soon.

* * *

After leaving the deposition Mike doesn't allow himself to dwell on the anger and betrayal he is feeling as there is something more important that he has to do.

Not caring about what his mother or Harvey would say Mike has once more made his way to see Monica Eton.

"You here to depose me again?" Monica asks, "Didn't go too well for you last time." She comments.

"No, I'm here to say I'm sorry." Mike admits, "You were right, about my Mom." Mike says, pain in his voice.

"You really didn't know it was her." Monica realises, "Welcome to the world. Stings, doesn't it?" Monica asks.

"Yeah, more than you know." Mike answers, telling the truth.

"So you came all the way here just to tell me you're sorry?" Monica asks, sounding surprised.

"No, I didn't." Mike says, "Mom was wrong to fire you, but she didn't' fire you because you're a woman. She fired you because she didn't trust you." Mike explains.

"I know that." Monica assures him.

"So then you also know that keeping this suit alive is sticking it to her." Mike comments.

"That's the whole point." Monica admits.

"No, the whole point is that she's not the only one you're sticking it to." Mike admits.

"What I said about louis Litt is factually accurate, and if you think I'm gonna drop the case because him…" Monica starts to say.

"I'm…. I'm not talking about him." Mike admits. "I'm talking about the 113 woman who are suing Folsom Foods right now for gender discrimination."

"Those cases are their own thing." Monica argues.

"They're being told they can't get where they want because they're not good enough." Mike explains to Monica.

"That has nothing to do with me." Monica says, causing Mike to scoff.

"Who's being naïve now?" Mike asks, "He's using your suit to drive us into the ground, and driving us into the ground means losing these cases."

"What do you want?" Monica asks curious.

"Just read these files, decide for yourself." Mike says, handing them over, "These women deserve to be treated the same way you were?"

"What makes you think I would even care?" Monica asks curious.

"I'm naïve, remember." Mike says before walking away, leaving Monica with the files and a hope that she'll do the right thing.

* * *

A couple of hours later Harvey has learnt what Mike did, but he isn't mad or upset as the reason he knows is because Monica came to him, willing to settle for an amount they can handle, and so Harvey is waiting in Jessica's office to tell her.

"Mike went to see Monica Eton again." Harvey asks as Jessica walks in.

"At your direction?" Jessica asks.

"On his own." Harvey answers.

"Goddamn it, he's becoming another you." Jessica says to Harvey, realising that she should have seen that coming the second her son started to work for Harvey.

"Not exactly." Harvey says, "He went to apologize for lying to her the first time." Harvey reveals.

"He didn't lie." Jessica says in a kind voice.

"No, we did." Harvey says.

"Can you honestly say that you two have never lied to me?" Jessica asks, and honestly Harvey doesn't even want to go near that can of worms, "That's what I thought." Jessica says when Harvey doesn't answer, "What are you lying about Harvey?" Jessica asks Harvey.

"He got her to settle." Harvey says, showing Jessica the paperwork, knowing that it an obvious avoidance, but the settlement may just distract Jessica

"There wasn't an offer." Jessica says, taking the papers.

"There is now."

"This does not get us off easy." Jessica says with a frown.

"Hell of a lot less than fifteen million." Harvey comments.

"She doesn't deserve a dime." Jessica says as she sits down on her couch.

"Doesn't matter." Harvey responds.

"I was right to fire her." Jessica says.

"That's not what this is about, and you know it." Harvey tells Jessica.

"He made me look a fool with her then, and he's made me look like a fool with her now." Jessica reveal.

"No cares what he said in that deposition." Harvey says, though he knows that that isn't strictly true as Mike cared, because he cares about his mother.

"You think I give a shit about what he said in that deposition? I meant getting me to sign that agreement." Jessica explains.

"You can't win every move." Harvey says kindly.

"I should have seen it coming." Jessica tells him, truly believing that.

"You made a decision under the gun."

"I let him put me there." Jessica says, pain in her voice.

"We beat him because you kept your cool when I wanted to lose mine. Keep your cool now, sign this agreement, and let's beat him again." Harvey requests.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mike is in the file room, where he has been working ever since he went and saw Monica and as he works Mike hears footsteps, and because of the shoes Mike knows that they are his mother's.

"Mike." Jessica says, when Mike doesn't even look up from what he is doing.

"You need something, Mom?" Mike asks, still not looking up from what he is doing.

"I thought we should talk." Jessica admits, "And I thought I should apologise." Jessica tells her son, who does look up at that.

"If you wanted me to go to Monica with the law suit you should have just asked. I would have done the exact same thing if you had." Mike tells his mother, "I'm not mad that you were behind all this, I'm mad that you lied to me." Mike explains, "You used me, Mom, and you had Harvey lie to me."

"I'm am sorry, Mike." Jessica tells her son, meaning that, "I needing you to be convincing, I need Monica to believe that I wasn't behind this so that I could try to get Daniel to."

"I would have lied! If you asked I would have!" Mike says angrily, "I'm on your team, Mom, always. If you need something you just need to ask, don't trick me, or use me."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I really am." Jessica tells her son, "I won't do it again."

"Then I forgive you." Mike tells his mother, smiling back at her.

"I'm glad." Jessica says, sounding glad about that, "How about you take the rest of the day off." Jessica suggests.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Mike responds and he starts to pack up his stuff, "Love you." He tells his mother once his stuff is packed up.

"Love you too." Jessica responds as Mike leaves.

* * *

Hours later Harvey is just returning to the firm after handling some business outside of the office, and once he steps outside the elevator Harvey is surprised to see Donna.

"You going home?" Harvey asks curious.

"Unless there is something pressing." Donna responds.

"No, I was just….." Harvey starts to say.

"He's already gone." Donna reveals, "He's been gone for hours. Jessica gave him the afternoon off." She explains.

"Oh." Harvey says, sounding disappointed.

"What happened here?" Donna asks, referring to the sign.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks, pretending to be confused.

"It's off." Donna says, walking over to the sign.

"Looks fine to me." Harvey comments.

"It isn't." Donna says, walking over to the H in Hardman and realising that there is a problem, "Wait a second. Your eye for detail? One record askew, and I don't hear the end of it for a week." Donna reveals.

"You scratched my Miles Davis." Harvey argues, and Donna just gives him a look, "It was me."

"What were you thinking?" Donna asks.

"I was pissed."

"You're so emotional.

"I lost my cool."

"You shouldn't have done that." Donna informs Harvey.

"I know." Harvey confirms.

"I shouldn't have hit Hardman." Donna reveals.

"You didn't?" Harvey asks, being surprised that two people hit Hardman.

"I did."

"When?" Harvey asks curious.

"Right before Jessica's depo." Donna reveals.

"Closed fist?"

"Open palm." Donna answers.

"Bitch Slap." Harvey says with a grin.

"Damn straight." Donna confirms.

"How'd it feel?" Harvey asks curious.

"Good enough that I did it again." Donna reveals, causing them both to laugh.

"Look at you." Harvey says, as Jessica walks up to them, "You're beautiful, you have a date?" he asks curious.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Bitter and barren, my ass." Jessica comments.

"Someone special?" Harvey asks curious.

"You never know. Could be the one." Jessica says as the elevator dings, "Oh, and why don't you go ahead and take down that damn name." Jessica requests and Harvey just gives her a surprised look as the elevator doors close.

"Guess we should get on that." Donna realises.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms, planning on doing that then going to see Mike, as that is something he needs to make right.

* * *

After his mother gave him the rest of the afternoon off Mike road around on his bike for a while before ending up at Doctor Jenkins's office and after an appointment Mike returned to his apartment where he has been hanging up framed photos, doing so as it is something he's been meaning to do for a while but hasn't had the time.

As he hangs the second last picture Mike hears a knock on his door and so after making sure that the picture is sitting straight Mike heads to his door and as he looks through the peep hole Mike isn't at all surprised to see Harvey, and so after taking a deep breath Mike opens the door.

"Hi." Harvey greats.

"Hey." Mike responds

"Can I come in?" Harvey asks, thinking that there is a chance that Mike isn't going to let him in, and without a word Mike opens the door fully and lets Harvey in.

Once he does Mike walks back over to the photos and hangs the last one.

"You're hanging photos." Harvey says, closing the door behind him and walking over to Mike, who is standing in front of a wall of photos, "Nice photos." Harvey says, meaning that

"I think so." Mike agrees.

In the centre of the photos are three photos close together, the photo of Mike, Jessica and Edith the day Mike's adoption became legal, a photo of a young boy with two people that Harvey assumes are Mike's biological parents, and the picture of Mike, Harvey, Donna, Katrina and Jessica that was taken the day Mike moved into this particular apartment.

Surrounding those three picture are eight different pictures, each consisting of some combination of Mike, Jessica, Harvey, Donna, Katrina and Edith. Taking a step closer Harvey sees the picture that Mike is hanging and he can't help but be surprised as it is the two of them, from the day they moved Mike in, but he doesn't remember the picture being taken.

"Where'd you get that from?" Harvey asks curious.

"Donna gave it to me." Mike says as he hangs the photo up and makes sure it is hung right.

"You're mad." Harvey realises, planning on asking Donna for a copy of that picture as he really likes it.

"I don't know what I am." Mike admits as he turns back around and looks at Harvey, "I went to Doctor Jenkins today." Mike reveals, "I realised that you don't deserve my anger, you were just following your boss's instructions." He says.

"Have you talked to your Mom?" Harvey asks curious.

"Briefly. I told her I forgave her." Mike admits, "And I meant that."

"Okay." Harvey says, walking the last few steps that separate them, "I'm sorry for lying to you, Mike, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth once you started to blame yourself."

"I forgive you." Mike says, wrapping his arms around Harvey and kissing him.

"Good." Harvey says once the two of them break apart, "I love you." He tells Harvey, "And I'm going to do better with this couple thing.

"I love you too." Mike responds, before Harvey kisses him.

"And in all attempts to do better, I want to tell you that a couple of weeks ago, right after we dealt with Allison Holts, I asked your Mom to put my name on the wall and she said no." Harvey reveals, doing so because he shouldn't have kept that from Mike.

"I'm sorry." Mike says before hugging his boyfriend.

"Me too." Harvey admits.

"I think you'd make a great named partner." Mike tells his boyfriend, meaning that completely.

"I think so too. It's your Mom who doesn't agree." Harvey reveals.

"Maybe she just needs some time to see it." Mike suggests.

"Maybe." Harvey answers, sounding uncertain, and the two of them drift into silence, "So, have you eaten yet?" Harvey asks curious, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"No, not yet." Mike responds.

"Want to go out or order in?" Harvey asks curious.

"Let's go out."

"Sounds good." Harvey responds, sounding glad about that, and not even five minutes later Mike and Harvey are leaving Mike's apartment to have dinner together.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Harvey are once more back in Mike's apartment, lying on Mike's couch together, watching a movie, though Harvey keeps noticing that Mike's eyes keep flickering over to his photo collection.

"Do you want to tell me the story behind each of the photos?" Harvey asks curious.

"You know some of them." Mike comments.

"Not all of them." Harvey notes, though he can guess some of the stories, "If you want to tell them I'll happily listen." Harvey reveals.

"I'm thinking about Mom." Mike admits, and Harvey looks at him in interest, "And how mad I was when I realised she was lying to me."

"You don't want to keep us a secret from her anymore." Harvey realises, being pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to guess that if he didn't know Mike so well.

"No, I don't." Mike says, turning to look at him, "I love you Harvey, and I think we're working."

"We are." Harvey confirms.

"I know it will present a world of complications, but I want to tell Mom." Mike reveals, "I want her to know how happy I am with you, I want her to know how much I love you." Mike reveals, it being clear that he completely means that, "And if we keep this from her too much longer, I'm worried that we'll just hurt her, and damage both our relationships with her, in ways we can't fix, and I don't want that." Mike reveals, completely meaning that.

"Neither do I." Harvey assures him, "Your Mom means something to me Mike, and I don't want to hurt her." He assures Mike.

"So, does that mean we're in agreement?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, it is time we tell her." Harvey says, meaning that, "But I don't think telling her right now is a good idea." He admits.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asks, being pretty sure that Harvey would have another idea in mind.

"I'm thinking that with everything going on right now, everything with Hardman, it might not be the best time to tell her." Harvey admits.

"Not when all three of us have to work together." Mike realises.

"Exactly." Harvey confirms, "I understand you wanting to tell your Mom, and I agree, but I think it might be best to wait until after we've kicked Hardman's ass." He reveals.

"I think you might be right." Mike realises, as telling her now could result in losing to Hardman which is something that none of them want.

"Always am." Harvey says, kissing Mike.

"Almost always." Mike corrects, once they break apart, before kissing Harvey once more and for a few minutes the two of them continues to kiss, "How about we move this to the bedroom." Mike suggests, and Harvey just gives him a look, that involves an eyebrow rise, and a nod.

Together Harvey and Mike head to the bedroom, both exchanging kisses as they go, and removing clothes. When they finally get to Mike's bed, both of them are shirtless and Mike hasn't felt a single moment of fear, something which isn't surprising as he and Harvey have made it to this point before.

As they continue to kiss Mike and Harvey hit Mike's bed and Mike falls backwards, Harvey fulling back on top of him.

"You okay?" Harvey asks as they do.

"Yeah." Mike confirms kissing Harvey.

As they kiss Harvey reaches down and removes Mike's belt and starts to undo his pants, watching Mike carefully as he does to make sure he is okay, and as he does Harvey sees no sign of panic or fear.

"I'm okay, Harvey." Mike assures Harvey as his pants are pushed down, and Mike undoes Harvey's, and before look both Harvey and Mike are only in their underwear. Slowly Harvey begins to kiss along Mike's body.

After a few minutes Harvey has kissed along Mike's chest, stomach and torso, along with up both his legs. Putting a finger under the waist band of Mike's underwear he looks up at the man he loves and as he does he sees a brief flash of fear and the second he sees that Harvey pulls away.

"Harvey, I'm okay." Mike says, though he isn't sure that he believes that.

"No, you're not." Harvey tells him, sitting up next to him, "You might think you're ready, but you just looked afraid."

"I don't want to be." Mike admits, "God, Harvey, I want this so much." Mike admits, completely meaning that, "I just…."

"Can't." Harvey realises, "And that's okay, Mike." He assures him, "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for." Harvey tells him, "We'll do this, Mike, we'll have sex, but only when you're completely ready."

"That might still be a while." Mike admits, "I don't know when I'll be ready Harvey." Mike admits, as he's been trying so hard to be ready, but he doesn't know when he will be ready, and honestly he doesn't want to think about the possibility that he may never be ready.

"That's okay, Mike." Harvey assures him, "I love you, and I'll wait as long as you need." Harvey says before kissing him once more as while he wants to have sex with Mike he has no problem with waiting until Mike is completely ready.

"I love you too." Mike responds, honestly feeling that he doesn't deserve someone as great as Harvey.

"How about we get some sleep." Harvey suggests, knowing that they aren't going to do more tonight, he's not going to let them.

"Yeah, okay." Mike says with a nod and they both move under the covers and without putting clothes back on Harvey wraps his arms around Mike, pulling him in close,

"I love you, Mike. Always, and I'll wait as long as you need." Harvey assures him, placing a kiss to Mike's shoulder.

"I love you too." Mike responds, feeling that he is letting Harvey down because he wants to do more, but just can't not yet.

"Stop thinking, I can hear you from here." Harvey tells Mike after a few minutes.

"I'm trying not to." Mike admits, leaning back against Harvey, feeling safe in Harvey's arms, though he knows if they were to do much more tonight then all he'd be feeling is fear, and so he just lets himself take comfort in Harvey and before too long they are both fast asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

It has been over a week since Harvey and Mike decided to tell Jessica about them, once Hardman is dealt with and after spending most of the weekend together Harvey and Mike returned to work and ever since they have been working very hard on the Folsom Foods case.

As he has learnt that Mike's request to hire an investigator was bounced back Harvey has headed to Jessica's office to talk to her about what is going on.

"We need to talk about resources." Harvey says as he walks into Jessica's office.

"We do. I hear clients' calls aren't being returned." Jessica comments as Harvey walks in.

"Hardman put seven cases on the fast track. The rest have to take a backseat." Harvey comments.

"We can't just hang our clients out to dry." Jessica informs Harvey.

"We won't. At ten am the library will be packed. Instead of returning one hundred and thirteen calls, I'm going to take an hour and give them the state of the union." Harvey explains.

"Oh, good." Jessica says, completely meaning that.

"Not good enough." Harvey says, "I need forty more contract lawyers, a dozen paralegals, and Mike just told me that that he couldn't even hire an investigator." Harvey informs Jessica.

"That's right. He can't." Jessica tells him.

"We have to."

"No."

"We need to invest in this." Harvey argues.

"Did you hear me? Jessica asks.

"We bit this off we need to chew." Harvey informs Jessica as they need to do more, they need to win this.

"You're like a toddler." Jessica argues, "No. All of these are bills." She says, referring to all of the papers that are spread out over her desk.

"We knew what we were getting into." Harvey argues.

"And then we took a hit from Monica Eton and hired the contract lawyers. We are out of money." Jessica reveals.

"Use the line of credit." Harvey suggests.

"It's gone." Jessica reveals.

"What?" Harvey asks shocked.

"They have evaluated the situation, and they knew we're bleeding." Jessica explains.

"So we've got seven cases in seven cities over the next two months. So what are you proposing I do?" Harvey asks curious and Jessica starts to explain her idea.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jessica has explained her idea to Harvey and Harvey has gotten Mike who was working alone in the library, and the two of them are walking through the corridors.

"We're consolidating resources." Harvey reveals.

"Mom didn't approve the investigator?" Mike asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Jessica approved anything we want, for one case." Harvey reveals.

"No, we have to fight them all." Mike argues.

"And we will." Harvey assures him.

"By letting six of them go?" Mike asks surprised, as that doesn't sound like Harvey.

"Do you know how we won World War two?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah, of course. Spock didn't let Kirk save Joan Collins from getting hit by that car." Mike answers.

"Wrong. We'd already won." Harvey explains, feeling pride at his boyfriend for making the Star Trek reference, "Kirk just would have changed the course of history."

"I accept that." Mike says with a nod.

"Eisenhower had 156,000 men for eight possible invasion points, which means…." Harvey says, walking around Mike, knowing that it will only take his boyfriend seconds to figure out the math.

"19,500 men per point." Mike realises, turning around to face Harvey.

"Otherwise known as nothing." Harvey realises,

"He had to put everything he had into one attack." Mike realises, walking around Harvey.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms as he and Mike turn to face one another.

"Normandy." Mike realises.

"So the question is, where the hell is our Normandy?" Harvey asks.

"That's easy. Bakersfield." Mike comments.

"Lowest percentage of female promotions." Harvey realises.

"Highest percentage of female applicants." Mike confirms.

"And Hanley Folsom's brother in law runs the plant." Harvey realises.

"Exactly." Mike confirms, "You want to launch an attack, you launch it from Bakersfield." Mike comments and Harvey nods and starts to walk away.

"Hey, am I Spock or Kirk?" Mike asks curious.

"Uhura." Harvey says, spinning around.

"Walked right into it." Mike realises as Harvey heads to his office.

* * *

Not long after Harvey walked into his office Donna walks in, and the second he sees her Harvey realises she looks tense.

"What's going on?" Harvey asks curious.

"There's been a complication with the client meeting." Donna reveals, not too long ago she would give Harvey a hard time about the complication, but now that Harvey is with Mike she knows that she has to give him a warning instead.

"What do you mean complication? Are there too many clients to fit in the library?" Harvey asks curious.

"We're using the conference room." Donna reveals.

"They won't all fit." Harvey comments.

"They will." Donna tells her, "Like I said, there's been a complication." She reveals.

"What complication?" Harvey asks.

"Scottie."

* * *

Even though Donna warned him it is still shocking for Harvey to find Scottie when he walks into the conference room.

"Scottie?" Harvey asks.

"Harvey." Scottie greats, turning around to face him.

"How's married life?" Harvey asks curious, honestly considering how long he and Scottie have been friends he is hoping that she is as happy as he is.

"I wouldn't know." Scottie admits.

"Divorced so soon?" Harvey asks.

"I never took the plunge." Scottie admits and Harvey can't help but give a smirk at that.

"Oh, get over yourself." Scottie informs him, "I know I came here last time with cold feed and blubbered over you like a fifteen-year-old, but It wasn't about you. It was about me." Scottie explains.

"So what's it about this time?" Harvey asks.

"Bakersfield."

"You are not taking my clients, Scottie." Harvey informs her.

"We already did." Scottie reveals, "Like taking candy from a little Harvard baby." Scottie says, putting on a childish voice.

"You just said it wasn't about me." Harvey argues.

"Harvey Bakersfield is everything and I've got them." Scottie reveals, "I've also got appointments with the rest. So I can spend time going after them and get twenty more, or you can let me have ten and we call it a day." Scottie informs Harvey.

"Well, why don't I give it all to you? My cases, office, my wallet, my keys…." Harvey says annoyed.

"It's not personal." Scottie argues, "It's just business."

"Yeah, my business."

"Good business." Scottie corrects.

"The answer is no." Harvey says.

"Well, there's no harm in asking, it's good to see you, though." Scottie says with a grin, "You look great."

"A bit overworked, but, not bad for a guy your age." Scottie says, causing Harvey to frown.

* * *

After his conversation with Scottie Harvey goes straight to Jessica in an attempt to get her to agree to the idea he has, not even realising that it is the reaction of the other Pearson that he is going to have to worry about.

"You've got to be kidding me. She took Bakersfield?" Jessica asks, once Harvey finishes explaining what is going on to her.

"And she's looking for ten more." Harvey reveals.

"A woman that goes after what she wants." Jessica realises with an amused look on her face.

"You sound impressed." Harvey realises.

"You don't." Jessica says, standing up and walking over to the couches.

"I already work with a woman like that every day." Harvey comments.

"Maybe I should have hired her when I had the chance." Jessica says as she walks across the room.

"What chance?" Harvey asks.

"There was one opening that year, and she was the best on paper, but I had already invested so much in you that I decided to get a return on my investment." Jessica says as she starts to read a file.

"Which is what I'm going to give you right now, even though you don't have any more money to invest." Harvey comments.

"Are you back to resources? Because I've had enough of hearing about our weakness." Jessica says, sounding annoyed.

"I'm talking about turning it into one of our strengths." Harvey reveals.

"I'm listening." Jessica says, putting down the file she is reading.

"Hardman knows we're tapped out. He's counting on it. What if we're flush." Harvey suggests.

"Are you talking about joining forces with her?" Jessica asks.

"With her firm, her infinitely deep-pocketed firm." Harvey explains.

"Harvey, she wanted ten cases. You're talking about sharing forty-five, and I've never known you to share." Jessica says, trying to figure out what Harvey is up to.

"They're based in London, so we'll be running the show. They'll just be signing the checks." Harvey says, doing so because it is what makes the most sense.

"And taking a cut of the winnings." Jessica points out.

"Exactly. Winnings. It's the best way to beat Hardman." Harvey says.

"And the side benefit is you don't lose to Scottie." Jessica says in a teasing tone of voice.

"Nothing wrong with a side benefit." Harvey says, meaning that as he really doesn't like to lose, especially to Scottie and he knows that with them on the same side they have a better chance of winning, as he heads to the door.

'Fine don't lose to her." Jessica tells him, "But you better make damn sure that you don't lose with her." Jessica says before Harvey leaves.

* * *

A little while after his conversation with Harvey about Normandy Mike walks into Hardman's old office/the new conference room, where he finds Katrina organizing boxes.

"Mom put you on this?" Mike asks curious.

"Yeah, about two seconds before I was going to ask on it." Katrina explains, looking at him, "She thinks, rightfully so, that the best thing for this case is if we work together."

"That it is." Mike confirms, "Just like our ADA days." He says with a smile

"Yep." Katrina confirms, smiling back at him, "Partners."

"Partners." Mike confirms, "Before we do anything we need to get Harvey some up to date statistics." He reveals.

"I'm guessing you already have them." Katrina comments.

"Almost."

* * *

Shortly after his conversation with Katrina Mike tracks down Harvey in the halls of Pearson Hardman.

"Good, I was just coming to find you. I have to tell you something." Harvey says, seeing Mike.

"Well I have to tell you something too." Mike reveals.

"Oh?" Harvey asks, interested.

"Katrina and I are working this together, meaning we're going to get things done quicker than you thought possible." Mike reveals as not only do he and Katrina work amazingly well together they walk incredible fast.

"That's great." Harvey says, meaning that.

"What's your news?" Mike asks curious.

"We're now working with Scottie." Harvey reveals, like it isn't at all a big deal.

"What?" Mike asks completely shocked, as he stops walking, "How'd that happen?" he asks as Harvey stops walking too.

"She stole Bakersfield so I suggested that we join our forces. We work together and her firm bankrolls us." Harvey explains, "It was a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself." He says, sounding rather proud.

"Great." Mike says sarcastically, "So Scottie's coming to Bakersfield with us." Mike says, being pretty sure that it is going to be the most awkward trip ever.

"Actually she's coming to Bakersfield with me." Harvey explains.

"What?" Mike says angrily, "You and Scottie are going to Bakersfield and I'm not." Mike realises, pain in his voice, and Harvey nods, "How could you do that to me?" Mike asks, both pain and anger in his voice.

"You're going to go on another road trip someday." Harvey tells Mike, assuming that that is why he is angry.

"I don't care about the road trip." Mike says angrily, being pretty sure that Harvey should know that, "But you're clearly not getting it, and we're going to lose world war two." Mike reveals, not even caring about the anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks, being confused about what Mike is so angry about, and Mike quickly explains his idea before leaving, anger in his voice the entire time, to Harvey's confusion.

* * *

While Mike and Harvey are talking Donna is walking into Harvey's office where Scottie is waiting.

"What do you want? Coffee? Tea?" Donna asks as she walks in with a tray.

"I'm good, thanks." Scottie answers.

"A woman who wants nothing. I distrust that." Donna admits.

"Who said I want nothing?" Scottie asks curious.

"Oh, no one's ever said that about you." Donna says, telling the complete truth.

"Oh, what have they said?" Scottie asks curious.

"'They'?" Donna asks.

"You." Scottie corrects.

"My opinion matters to you?" Donna asks, a little surprised about that.

"Your opinion matters to him." Scottie says, meaning that.

"I've only ever said good things about you, Scottie." Donna says.

"But what have you thought?" Scottie asks curious.

"Just don't screw with him." Donna requests as with how good things are between Harvey and Mike she doesn't want things to be screwed up, and with Trevor being in jail Scottie is probably the only person who can screw things up, other than Harvey and Mike themselves, of course.

"Don't screw with him, or don't screw him?" Scottie asks curious.

"Are you able to do one without the other?" Donna asks curious.

"The other what?" Harvey asks walking in the room, but without a word Donna heads out of the room, leaving Scottie and Harvey to talk.

* * *

After leaving Harvey Mike heads back to the conference room where he walks in, clearly annoyed.

"Mike?" Katrina asks confused, being able to tell that something is wrong.

"There's a chance of plan." Mike says and Katrina can hear the anger and annoyance in her best friends' voice, "The focus is now Parkville." He reveals.

"Okay, and what's wrong with you?" Katrina asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mike says, basically throwing a lid of a box, causing Katrina to just give her friend a look.

"Good. You're both here." Jessica says walking into the room, "Change of plans." Jessica says.

"We already know…." Katrina tells her, while looking sideways at Mike, wondering what the hell is going on.

"This isn't about Parkville." Jessica reveals, "I'm deposing Hanley Folsom in seventy-two hours, and I need to know more about him than his mistress does, before he gets here." Jessica reveals.

"Does he have a mistress?" Katrina asks curious.

"I don't know, it's the kind of thing I need you to find out." Jessica tells them, before leaving.

"On it." Katrina says, and once Jessica leaves she walks over to Mike, "What happened?" Katrina asks her friend.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Mike snaps.

"Well I don't care, because you're my best friend and you're clearly upset and hurting, so talk to me." Katrina requests.

"I don't want to talk Katrina!" Mike says annoyed, "You heard Mom, we've got work to do, so we might as well get on it." He says before heading across the room.

"Okay then." Katrina mutters, as she watches Mike walk away, as she does she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, and sends Donna a message saying,

 _What's Harvey done? Mike's pissed and won't talk about it._

For about a minute Katrina waits and then she gets a response back,

 _Don't know for sure, but I can guess. Don't worry. I'll educate Harvey on human emotions and he'll fix what happened_

 _Good. Thanks, Donna._

Katrina sends back, feeling grateful.

"Are you going to text whoever you're texting or are you going to get to work?" Mike asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I am getting to work." Katrina tells her best friend, hoping that Donna speaks to Harvey soon as she really doesn't want to deal with a pissed of Mike for too long.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Katrina and Donna text back and forth, Donna feeling her sympathy for Katrina grow with every message. Once it gets late enough that most people have left the firm Donna gets up and heads into Harvey's office.

"We need to talk." Donna tells Harvey as she closes the door behind her.

"What about?" Harvey ask curious.

"About the fact that you need to talk to your boyfriend, for Katrina's sake, not to mention for the sake of your relationship." Donna explains to Harvey.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks confused.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Donna asks surprised, "Mike's pissed, Harvey, and hurt."

"What?" Harvey asks confused, "I know he wasn't happy about sitting out the road trip, but that was hours ago. I thought he'd get over it by now." Harvey admits.

"You're such an idiot." Donna explains, taking a deep breath, "And so very clueless."

"Hey!" Harvey says annoyed.

"Harvey, Mike's not mad that you're going to Parkville without him. He's mad about who you are going with." Donna explains.

"Why…." Harvey starts to say, then it comes to him, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Donna tells him, "I'm going to give you some friendly advice, if you want to still have a boyfriend when you get back from the trip you're going on with your ex-girlfriend, then you might want to go talk to him." Donna informs him.

"Where is he?" Harvey asks, knowing Donna will know.

"New conference room." Donna answers and Harvey heads out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes after he left his office Harvey walks into the new conference room, aka, Hardman's old office where he finds Mike and Katrina both working, at opposite ends of the table. As he enters the room Katrina looks up, though Mike's eyes don't leave the page he is looking at.

"Katrina, give us a minute." Harvey requests.

"Sure, I could use more coffee." Katrina says before leaving, closing the door behind her as she goes, honestly planning on going to see Donna.

After Katrina leaves Harvey walks over, pulls over a chair and sits down next to his boyfriend.

"I was an ass earlier, and I'm sorry." Harvey says, meaning that, "I should have told you about going on a trip with Scottie a different way." Harvey says, and Mike continues not to look up from what he is doing, "I have no interest in being with Scottie, I'm with you, Mike. I love you." Harvey tells him, meaning that, as Mike once more continues not to look up from what he is doing, "I thought you trusted me." Harvey says, pain in his voice.

"I do trust you." Mike says, turning to look at his boyfriend, "Even with how hard it is for me, I do trust you, Harvey." He says, meaning that.

"Then trust me on this. Nothing's going to happen between me and Scottie. I would never do that to you." Harvey says, meaning that completely as he stresses never.

"You can't say never; I know what being around your first love can do to you." Mike says, making Harvey realises that Trevor is the cause of Mike's insecurity, just like he is the reason behind so many other things.

"I can say never on this, because why Scottie will always be important to me, you're more important to me Mike. I love you, you're the first person I've been with that I've ever said those words to, and I need you to believe me when I say that I won't let anything happen between Scottie and I." Harvey tells Mike, reaching out and grabbing his hand, not caring that someone might walk by and see.

"I'll try." Mike says, meaning that, "That's the best I can do." He admits, and considering the way he was betrayed by the last person he loved Harvey is sure that that is a big deal.

"Okay." Harvey says, and then after checking to make sure no one is walking past he moves Mike's chair around and kisses his boyfriend, not caring that he is breaking one of the rules he set for himself, "I love you." Harvey says when they break apart, as he rests his head on Mike's forehead.

"I love you too." Mike responds.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Harvey informs Mike.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod and Harvey gets up and heads back to the door, "Harvey." Mike says when Harvey gets there, causing him to turn around, "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, Rookie." Harvey says, with a smile, before leaving.

* * *

The next day Harvey is on a plane with Scottie, while he is sitting on a seat going over everything Scottie is walking around the plane.

"Tell me you're not having Lear envy." Scottie comments.

"It's nice." Harvey says as Scottie hands him a drink.

"Nice? Should we have taken your jet? Oh, wait. You don't have a jet." Scottie comments as she sits on a chair.

"It's hard to park them in Manhattan." Harvey comments.

"Oh, right. I forgot how provincial Pearson Hardman was, one office, one city." Scottie comments.

"One office, the city." Harvey corrects, stressing the 'the' as he turns to look at Scottie who has an odd look on her face, "What?"

"It just occurred to me." Scottie says and as she does Harvey realises that they are about to enter dangerous territory.

"Oh, let me guess. There's an an advantage to being on the same side." Harvey realises.

"Well." Scottie says, swinging Harvey's chair around, "We don't' have to get the business…." Scottie starts to say as she moves closer to Harvey.

"Scottie I'm seeing someone." Harvey says, cutting Scottie off and putting an end to things, "And it's serious." He reveals.

"Harvey Specter doesn't do serious." Scottie says surprised, and honestly a little hurt, as she moves back from Harvey.

"I do now." Harvey says, and it is clear from his tone of voice that he completely means that.

"Wow." Scottie says, moving back even further from Harvey as she knows his feelings about infidelity and she knows that there is no way he would cheat on whoever he's with, and he'd never forgive her if she tried to get him too, "How long?" she asks curious.

"Almost…." Harvey starts to say but then he realises something, "Huh, two months' tomorrow." Harvey reveals, "But there been something between us for a little longer."

"Huh." Scottie says, knowing that it must be pretty serious for Harvey to call being with someone two moths serious, as she is pretty sure that she has never heard Harvey call a relationship serious.

"Yeah, they're important to me, everything to me." Harvey reveals, doing so because Scottie is his oldest friend, "And I'm happy Scottie."

"And you're not using pronouns which means it's a guy." Scottie says, knowing that because she knows Harvey, and as she's known since Law School that Harvey likes both men and woman so she isn't surprised.

"Yeah, he is." Harvey confirms, having forgotten how well Scottie can read him, "There's not a lot of people who know, which is why I didn't say anything at the office. I didn't want someone to overhear." He reveals as while he and Mike agreed to tell Jessica they haven't talked about telling other people.

"I get that." Scottie says, "Do you love him, Harvey?" Scottie asks, knowing how Harvey is about Love so how he answers this question will tell her a lot.

"Yeah, I do." Harvey says, without hesitation, to Scottie's surprise.

"Then I'm happy for you." Scottie says, actually meaning that as while it hurts to hear that Harvey can admit that he loves someone that isn't her all she's ever wanted is for Harvey to be happy, and loved, which he clearly is.

"Thanks Scottie." Harvey says, completely meaning that.

"Well, I guess we better get to work so you can be home for your anniversary." Scottie says with a smile.

"Yeah, guess we should." Harvey says, making a note to call Donna to ask her, and get her to ask Katrina, whether he should do something for his and Mike's anniversary, "We should decide which one of us is going to take the lead in the deposition."

"Considering it's a gender discrimination case, I think it should be me." Scottie comments.

"Of course you do." Harvey says, not even surprised by that and the two of them spend the rest of the fight arguing about which one of them should take the lead, a fight that Scottie ends up winning.

* * *

At Pearson Hardman Donna is walking into the conference room where she is surprised to find Katrina working alone."

"Hey." Katrina greats when she walks in.

"Hey, where's your partner in crime?" Donna asks curious.

"Hiding in the file room, where he has been ever since the time Harvey was due to get on the plane with Scottie." Katrina explains.

"I thought they talked before Harvey left? That things were okay." Donna comments, sounding a little surprised.

"They did." Katrina confirms, "But after everything that's happened Mike feels like he's not good enough, that Harvey deserves better. So, while he trusts Harvey he also thinks that Harvey deserves to be with someone better, and he thinks spending time with Scottie will make him see that." Katrina explains to Harvey.

"Trevor really did a number on him." Donna realises with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure that he did more than either of us know." Katrina admits, pain in her voice as while they both know the details of what Trevor did to Mike when he attacked him, she is betting that there are other lasting effects that they don't know.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Donna says heading to the door.

"Good luck." Katrina says as Donna leaves.

* * *

Walking into the file room a few minutes later Donna finds Mike studying something intensely, and so she walks over to her friend and sits down on the table next to him.

"Did you need something, Donna?" Mike asks curious.

"Harvey loves you, Mike." Donna says and Mike looks up at her.

"I know that." Mike tells her, "I just…."

"Don't think you're good enough for him." Donna realises and Mike nods, "You are such an idiot." She says, smiling at her friend, saying so in a kind sisterly way rather than a mean way, "Mike, I've known Harvey a long time and I've never see him be with a person the way he is with you." She reveals, in a kind voice.

"Really?" Mike asks, sounding surprised.

"Really." Donna confirms, "I know you've been hurt, and its hard for you to trust, but I also know that you trust Harvey."

"I do, but I know what being around your first love can do to you." Mike admits, "And I know what Scottie means to him."

"You've got nothing to worry about with Scottie, that I know for a fact." Donna assures him, "Harvey would never cheat on you Mike, he'd never even consider it."

"He deserves better Donna, I can't even…..." Mike starts to say before trailing off as he releases what he is about to say as while he is positive that Donna knows he doesn't want to admit it.

"He wants you, Mike. You might not think you're good enough, but Harvey does." Donna says stressing the words, trying to get Mike to realise what he means to Harvey, "He loves you so much, Mike and he'll wait forever if that's what you need." Donna tells him, "If you can't trust yourself Mike, then you've got to at least trust your man."

"I do." Mike tells her.

"Good, I'll let you get back to work." Donna says, standing up and squeezing her friends shoulder before she leaves.

After Donna leaves Mike goes back to his work, and once he does Mike realises something, and he knows that he has to call Harvey, to give him this information before the deposition and he has to go back to the conference room to work with his friend, rather than shutting himself away.

* * *

Hours later Harvey and Scottie have completed their deposition in Parkville, where Hardman showed up at, and they have had a conversation about Scottie becoming named partner if she wins.

In New York, at Pearson Hardman Mike and Katrina have both given all their briefs to Jessica and are once more returning to the conference room which they have set up as their base.

"Okay, we've gotten Mom everything we need, now the next thing we have to do is…." Mike starts to say, trying to ignore the pain he is getting in his arm.

"Figure out a way to get personal correspondents into the scope." Katrina finishes, having had a conversation earlier where she and Mike discussed his idea.

"Exactly." Mike confirms, "It's going to be another long night."

"Yep." Katrina confirms, "Where's your brace?" she asks curious.

"In my bag, I'm trying to resist needing to use it." Mike admits.

"You should." Katrina tells him, "You know it's better that you do."

"Yeah, guess so." Mike says, searching through his bag to find his brace.

As Mike does that Katrina hears her phone vibrate and so she picks it up and looks at it,

 _So, I just got a message I never thought I'd get; Harvey wants to know whether he should do something for his and Mike's two-month anniversary tomorrow._

Looking surprised at the message Katrina responds with an amused look on her face,

 _What you say?_

And a few seconds later she gets a response back.

 _That he should do something, but that it might be difficult with things being so busy._

 _Yeah, no kidding, Mike and I are going to be pulling an all-nighter tonight, and probably several more nights until we've figured out a way to kick Hardman's ass, but they should do something for their anniversary._

Katrina responds.

"Are you and Donna going to keep texting each other? Or are you going to do work?" Mike asks curious.

"How do you know I'm texting Donna?" Katrina asks curious.

"Please, you and Donna spend most of your days texting each other, not to mention your coffee gossip sessions." Mike responds, with an amused look on his face.

"Well, you should be glad that we do." Katrina tells him as her phone goes off again, "What do you feel like for dinner? Donna's going to order."

"Chinese." Mike answers and Katrina text her friend back, and once she does she and Mike get back to work.

Half an hour later Donna has joined Mike and Katrina in the conference room, with food and caffeine, and she ends up helping them for a little while before leaving, leaving Mike and Katrina to pull an all-nighter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Having only each left briefly to change their clothes and get freshened up both Katrina and Mike have spent all night in the conference room, going through everything trying to find a way to get what they need.

"Is this what I think it is?" Mike asks, breaking the silence that he and Katrina have been working in for hours, as he hands a file over to Katrina.

"If you're thinking that it's exactly what we need, then you're right." Katrina answers, once she reads what Mike handed over.

"Good I was worried that sleep deprivation was getting to me." Mike realises.

"It isn't." Katrina assures him, "Which means we've got to get on writing the motion." She realises.

"Tag team, work on it together." Mike suggests.

"It's the best way to get it done." Katrina says, moving over to the other side of the table so that she and Mike can write their motion together.

* * *

A little while after Mike and Katrina got started on their motion Harvey and Scottie are arriving back at Pearson Hardman.

"Looks like somebody had an effective trip." Donna comments as Harvey and Scottie walk towards her.

"Not exactly." Harvey comments.

"Though the plane ride was informative." Scottie reveals.

"I'll bet." Donna comments, knowing that Harvey told Scottie about him and Mike, though she doesn't know about Mike specifically, "Jessica wants to see you." Donna says as Harvey starts to walk into his office.

"I'll be right back." Harvey says.

"Actually, she wants to see both of you." Donna reveals.

"Jessica wants to see me too?" Scottie asks surprised.

"Not exactly." Donna says, "Your boss wants to see you." She reveals and Harvey and Scottie exchange looks and they both head towards Jessica's office.

* * *

"Okay, done." Katrina says, finishing the last of the motion she and Mike have been working on together.

"Great. Let's get it to Harvey." Mike comments.

"Lets?" Katrina asks surprised, "Don't you want to see your boyfriend alone." As she assumes so.

"We worked on it together, we should both give it to him." Mike informs his best friend.

"No, that's not it." Katrina says, looking her friend up and down, reading him, "You don't want to go to Harvey because Scottie will be there." She realises.

"I just don't think it is a good idea for the three of us to be in a room together, alone." Mike admits to his friend.

"Okay, you do know that Donna will be right outside the room." Katrina tells her friend with an amused look on her face.

"I do know, let's go." Mike tells his friend, "We've got to get the motion out of the printer."

"I can't believe you're going to make me babysit you, your boyfriend, and your boyfriends ex." Katrina says with an amused look before the two of them head out of the room.

* * *

Having both just left their meeting with Jessica and Scottie's boss Edward Darby, Harvey and Scottie are walking back to Harvey's office.

"He seems nice." Harvey comments.

"He was pissed." Scottie corrects.

"That was pissed?" Harvey asks surprised, "What does happy look like?" Harvey asks curious.

"He's British pretty much the same thing." Scottie says as the two of them walk into the office.

"Then how'd you know he was pissed?" Harvey asks, once more sounding curious.

"Wouldn't you be?" Scottie asks.

"I am." Harvey says as he walks over to his desk, "We haven't turned Cathleen Mitchell yet. Your good cop failed." Harvey reveals as he sits down.

"No, your moved failed." Scottie corrects, "Well, Jessica took it well." She comments.

"Because she had company." Harvey says, knowing that if Darby and Scottie weren't in the room then she would have been furious with him, "I'll hear about it later." He admits, knowing that for a fact, "Does he do that, just pop in for a spot of tea?" he asks curious.

"It's twelve million pounds." Scottie says as she leans against one of the chairs, taking a deep breath.

"You weren't expecting him." Harvey realises.

"No, I wasn't." Scottie admits, "But this is a big investment for him, Harvey." Scottie reveals.

"His investment is only money." Harvey says, "For me, it's whole firm." Harvey says, it being clear just how important it is to him.

"Um Harvey." A voice says and Harvey look so the door where Mike and Katrina are, it being Mike who spoke.

"We've got something." Katrina reveals.

"What is it?" Harvey and Scottie ask together, and as they do Harvey realises that Mike, Scottie and Katrina haven't meet.

"Scottie this is Mike Pearson-Ross and Katrina Bennett, our two best associates. Mike, Katrina, Dana Scott." Harvey introduces.

"Pearson, so you're Jessica's son." Scottie realises, looking at Mike.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"What happened to your arm?" Scottie asks curious, and as she does Harvey notices that Mike has his brace on.

"It's nothing, just an old injury." Mike explains, with a shrug, it being clear to Harvey and Katrina that he doesn't want to talk about it, something which surprises neither of them.

"What have you got?" Harvey asks curious, honestly wanting to avoid Mike and Scottie having too much time to talk.

"A way to get Folsom's personal emails." Mike explains as Katrina hands the motion over to Harvey.

"Good, now you have to find that smoking gun." Harvey tells them, once he reads it.

"Will do." Katrina answers and she and Mike head out of the room, Mike and Katrina exchanging looks as they go, Katrina noticing the look because she knows about them, while Scottie doesn't notice it.

* * *

After a little while Scottie has left Harvey's office, leaving Harvey alone.

"Donna." Harvey says, not long after Scottie leaves and his assistant/friend walks in, closing the door behind her, "Did you talk to Katrina about what I messaged you about?" he asks curious.

"Yes, I have." Donna confirms, "She agrees that you should do something, but we are both sure that finding time to do something might be difficult." Donna reveals.

"I take it you have an idea." Harvey comments.

"Yep." Donna nods, "And I think you're going to like it." She admits and she begins to explain her idea to Harvey, who agrees completely with liking the idea.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Harvey and Donna talked about her idea for Mike and Harvey's anniversary and since then Katrina and Mike have been working on finding the smoking gun.

As he knows that she will want to see him Harvey is waiting in Jessica's office to see her.

"So how's that detonation coming?" Jessica asks as she walks in.

"Long fuse." Harvey answers, being vague on purpose.

"Is that your way of telling me that it's never going off?" Jessica asks as she walks over to her desk and stands behind it.

"Well, if it doesn't, you could always have James Bond take care of it for you." Harvey comments, sounding annoyed.

"That reminds me. How are things going with Pussy Galore?" Jessica asks curious.

"I believe, at this point, she's still flying missions for Goldfinger." Mike comments from the doorway where he is with Katrina.

"No, Mr. Bond, I expect you to die." Katrina quotes.

"Beat me by two seconds." Mike tells his best friend, causing Harvey to give an amused laugh.

"What are you two doing here?" Jessica asks her son and his best friend.

"We can win Parkville." Mike says as he and Katrina hand over the papers they have.

"This is the key to everything." Harvey realises, looking between Mike and Katrina.

"Well, then we need to get Pussy Galore back on that plane." Jessica says, looking between Harvey, Mike and Katrina.

* * *

A few hours later Mike and Katrina are still working in the conference room as while they have the smoking gun they are continuing to look to make sure that there is nothing else that could end badly for them, plus they want to make sure they have everything they need, or could use.

"It's going to be another late night." Mike realises.

"Of course it is." Katrina tells him and as she does Mike's phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Mike answers.

"Get to my office." Harvey requests.

"Will do." Mike says before hanging up, "I've got to go see Harvey." He informs Katrina.

"Okay." Katrina responds and Mike gets up and heads out of the room.

Once Mike leaves the room Katrina waits a couple of minutes she follows as she and Donna have plans to listen to Harvey's and Mike's date via to the intercom, eat food, and make sure no one sees into, or enters Harvey's office.

* * *

Wondering what Harvey could want Mike heads straight to Harvey's office, giving Donna a smile as he walks past, but when he walks into Harvey's office Mike is surprised by the sight that greats him as Harvey's coffee table has been set for a dinner for two, complete with candles, actual plates and cutlery, a table cloth, food, and wine.

"What's all this?" Mike asks surprised, closing the door behind him.

"We've been, officially, together two months." Harvey says, standing up, as he was behind his desk, "To me that's a big deal." Harvey reveals, as he walks over to Mike, "And while we're both too busy to get away, I wanted us to do something to celebrate it." Harvey admits.

"Harvey, this is incredible." Mike says, walking the few steps that separate them, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Harvey says, pulling Mike into his arms and kissing him, feeling comfortable in doing so because Donna and Katrina won't let anyone see.

"I'm guessing Donna came up with the idea of what to do." Mike comments.

"Katrina too." Harvey reveals.

"Of course." Mike says, not overly surprised by that, "Thank you." Mike says, turning to look at the speaker phone.

"You're welcome." Donna and Katrina's voices both respond.

"They're going to listen to everything, aren't they?" Mike asks.

"Probably." Harvey says, "We should eat before things get cold." He says and he and Mike head over to the table and once they are there they both sit on the floor, leaning against the couch, "You look tired." Harvey informs his boyfriend.

"I haven't had much sleep in the past few days." Mike admits, being pretty sure that much sleep equals only a few hours in the past few days.

"Maybe you should get a couple of hours sleep." Harvey suggests.

"Can't, I've got too much work to do." Mike tells Harvey.

"You've found the smoking gun; you can take a couple of hours to get some sleep." Harvey tells his boyfriend, "Not to mention the fact that you're wearing your brace which means you've used your arm too much and you're in pain." Harvey points out, having learnt that in recent weeks.

"Only a little." Mike says, "I'm okay, Harvey. Really." Mike says, reaching out and taking his boyfriends hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You better stay that way." Harvey tells his boyfriend and the two of them exchange smiles as they eat, Donna and Katrina exchanging amused looks as they outside Harvey's office, both watching for signs someone approaching Harvey's office so they can stop them.

* * *

Due in part to keep Harvey from worrying Mike did end up spending a couple of hours sleeping on Harvey's couch once they finished eating before he and Katrina got back to work, and the two of them spend the rest of the night working, only stopping for an hour so that they could both go to their respective homes where they showered and changed.

It has been a couple of hours since they did that and Harvey, Mike, and Jessica are all standing by the elevators waiting for Hardman and Folsom.

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges." Hardman comments as he sees Harvey, Mike and Jessica.

"Oh, dibs on Curly." Harvey requests.

"Would you gentlemen mind accompanying us to the conference room?" Jessica asks, turning to look at the conference room where Scottie, Katrina and Ms. Mitchell are.

"What is she doing here?" Hardman asks.

"Dana Scott? She's the attorney of record on the case." Harvey comments.

"Or maybe you're talking about Katrina Bennett, she's one of our associates." Jessica says.

"He's referring to my employee." Folsom says.

"Oh, well, at the moment, she's reading this." Jessica says as Mike hands over a file.

"An email you wrote from your personal account on the subject of hiring Ms. Mitchell." Mike says.

"And next, we'll show her the attachment." Jessica says, "It wasn't on your copy. Oddly enough, it wasn't on ours either." She says.

"Mike and Katrina managed to find it." Harvey reveals.

"We'll need time to review this." Hardman says.

"Review it? He wrote it." Harvey points out, "You knew she couldn't have children. That's why you changed your review, and that's why you promoted her."

"And when she sees it, she'll join the suit, and you won't stand a chance." Jessica informs Hardman.

"That email doesn't prove a pattern." Hardman argues.

"It proves what he did to her." Harvey says.

"It's one case. We'll see you at the next forty-four." Hardman says, "In the meantime, we won't be participating in that deposition until you put Ms. Mitchell back on a plane." He says as and he and Folsom turn back around, as they do Hardman sees his name gone, and turns back to Jessica, Mike and Harvey, and Jessica just smirks back, and Hardman and Folsom both step back onto the elevator.

"One down." Harvey comments once the elevator doors close.

"Many more to go." Jessica says, knowing that they have taken a good first step, but things are going to get a lot more complicated.

"Then I guess Katrina and I better get back to work." Mike comments, starting to walk away.

"Mike." Jessica says, stopping her son, "You and Katrina have barley left the firm in the past few days, take an early night tonight." Jessica tells her son.

"Will do, Mom." Mike says before walking away.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Katrina are sitting in Katrina's office, Katrina sitting in her chair with her feet up on the desk while Mike is sitting on the shelf behind Katrina's desk.

"So, your Mom told us to take an early day." Katrina tells her friend.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "I really could use a drink right now." He admits, completely meaning that.

"Well, it's a good thing we're in my office." Katrina says, opening her bottom draw and pulling out a bottle.

"Since when do you keep Tequila in your desk?" Mike asks surprised, "And why haven't we been drinking it for the past few days?" he asks.

"We needed to focus and tequila and focusing don't exactly mix." Katrina explains, "And I've had it for a few weeks." She says, "No glasses though." She admits.

"Not a problem." Mike says reaching over and taking the bottle.

"How you doing Mike?" Katrina asks her best friend as he opens the bottle and takes a drink.

"I'm…. Okay, and I'm not lying this time." Mike admits.

"That's great." Katrina says as she takes the bottle back, completely meaning that.

"Yeah." Mike confirms with a nod, "I mean I still wish that Scottie wasn't here, and…. It doesn't matter." Mike says, trailing off as he knows what that will lead to.

"You still think that you're not good enough and that Harvey will see that, even though me, Donna and Harvey himself have all told you otherwise." Katrina tells her friend.

"I can't help it." Mike admits, "After….." Mike starts to say then trails off.

"I know." Katrina tells her friend, not needing him to continue, "Trevor hurt you Mike, in so many ways, and I know the effects he's still having on you." Katrina says, Mike having tensed when she said Trevor's name, "You deserve to be loved Mike, you are good enough, and it's okay to be happy, to move on and move past what he did to you." She says and not trusting his voice Mike just nods and takes another drink.

* * *

A little while after Mike and Katrina drunk in their office Harvey is walking up to a table where Scottie is sitting as he just walked past Jessica's office and saw a sight he wasn't expecting, though he knew exactly what it meant, and he would like Scottie to confirm.

"This is a surprise." Scottie says as Harvey walks up to her, "I wasn't expecting your call."

"No more bullshit." Harvey says, sitting down across from Scottie.

"What?" Scottie asks confused.

"I just left Jessica and your boss, and I know what I saw." Harvey says, "They're in bed together, and I don't mean having sex. They're talking merger." Harvey says to his oldest friend.

"It's not what it looks." Scottie lies.

"Hardman can check a plane, and I can check a plane." Harvey reveals, "Edward Darby flew here the day you did. He didn't just pop in." Harvey says, and right away Scottie knows that there is no point lying further.

"He wasn't supposed to do that." Scottie admits.

"You don't want your name on the door. You want your name on my door." Harvey realises, sounding angry about that.

"I want to see our names on the same door." Scottie corrects.

"Yeah, like I said, it's never the full story with you." Harvey says, annoyed.

"I wanted to be able to tell you myself." Scottie explains.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Harvey asks curious.

"Because he wouldn't let me until he decided."

"Well, evidently, he decided without you." Harvey says, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, okay. He jumped the gun, but I have his promise, Harvey. If we merge, he names me as partner and Jessica's only choice is you." Scottie says.

"I don't need you to get my name on the door any more than I need you to win this case." Harvey informs Scottie, completely meaning that.

"You know what, Harvey? You have been outgunned ever since Hardman left. I am bringing the guns. This is exactly what you've always wanted. Get over your pride." Scottie informs Harvey, trying to get him to see that this is a good idea.

"I'm not getting over anything." Harvey says angrily, "And this merger isn't happening." Harvey says before leaving, knowing that there is only one place that he wants to go right now.

* * *

Just returning home, after an appointment with Doctor Jenkins, Mike drops his bag and on one of his chairs, removes his jacket and takes off his tie, once he does that Mike heads over to his kitchen where he grabs a beer. As he does Mike hears a knock on his door and so he heads over and answers it.

"Hey." Mike says, opening the door and grating Harvey who is on the other side.

"Hey." Harvey responds as Mike lets his boyfriend into his apartment and Harvey greats him with a kiss.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks curious as they break apart, being able to tell that something is as he closes the door behind him and Harvey.

"You know how you said your Mom wouldn't merge with Zane?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah." Mike confirms as they head over to the couch.

"Well, she's merging with Darby." Harvey reveals as they sit down.

"What?" Mike says sounding completely shocked, "How do you know?" he asks.

"I saw her and Darby together, and Scottie confirmed." Harvey explains, "But I just don't understand why."

"Give me a second." Mike requests and he starts to run over everything he knows about her mother and the way she thinks, "It's business, which means she's playing chess, and thinks it's what makes the most sense, that it's what will keep her firm alive."

"But it won't." Harvey argues, "If she merges with Darby she'll be number two. We'll be swallowed up." He comments with a frown, "How can she not see that?"

"She probably doesn't want to." Mike admits, "My bet, she's looking at this from a pure business angle and doesn't see the emotional, or the personal."

"Of course." Harvey says with a sign, as that makes a lot of sense.

"You're going to try and stop it, aren't you?" Mike asks, as judging by the reaction he assumes that.

"Yeah, I am." Harvey confirms, "Which is why it might not be best to tell her about us right now, because she likely won't listen to me if we do."

"You're right, we'll hold off until after this merge is either stopped or goes through, but we can't keep coming up with excuses not to tell her." Mike tells Harvey, completely meaning that.

"We won't, I promise." Harvey says as he leans back on the couch, "I know this puts you in an awkward position, but will you help me?" Harvey asks, wondering if he's asking too much.

"Yes, you know I have your back." Mike tells Harvey, "But, I won't be used against Mom, or let her use me against you, I won't be put in the middle." Mike reveals, completely meaning that.

"Fair enough." Harvey agrees as Mike leans back on the couch too, as he does Harvey puts his arm around his boyfriend and the two of them drift into silence, neither knowing what the coming days are going to bring, but both hoping that they get through them.

* * *

It has been five days since Harvey found out Jessica is in talks to merge the firm with Edward Darby's firm, Darby International, and ever since he has been starting to think of ways to prevent it from happening.

As Jessica and Darby has put together a part Harvey has decided that now is the perfect time to make it clear that he isn't going to just agree to the merger, and so, making his way through the crowed in his tux Harvey heads straight to Jessica who is near the bar.

"Champagne?" Jessica asks curious, offering Harvey a glass.

"Depends." Harvey responds.

"Oh what?" Jessica asks curious.

"On whether or not there's a roofie in there." Harvey says as he takes the glass.

"I wouldn't need a roofie." Jessica jokes and before Harvey can even comprehend the wrongness of that considering his relationship with Jessica's son Edward Darby walks up.

"Jessica, uh, might I have a private word?" Darby asks curious.

"Actually, Harvey and I were…." Jessica starts to say.

"Don't mind me. My date just got here." Harvey says as he spots Mike, doing so because he knows that there is no way that Jessica would believe he is being serious, and judging by the look on her face as she turns to look at who he was talking about, he was right, "Edward." He greats.

"Harvey."

"Hell of a party." Harvey says as he walks away.

Across the room, Mike is just arriving and as he does he walks straight up to Katrina.

"Hey." Mike greats.

"Hey." Katrina responds and she great she friends with a hug.

"You look incredible." Mike tells his best friend as he hugs her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Katrina says as they break apart, "I forget that you clean up nice." She comments with a teasing tone.

"Thanks." Mike says, with a pretend annoyed look.

"Harvey." Katrina says, greeting him as he just walked up.

"Katrina."

"You look nice." Katrina tells him, meaning that.

"Thank you. So do I." Harvey says with a smirk, causing Mike to fondly rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Donna. Have fun you two." Katrina says, before walking away.

"Do you ever think about the hell those two could raise together if they wanted to?" Mike asks Harvey curious as Katrina walks away.

"I actively try not to." Harvey admits, "Did you bring it?" he asks.

"Right here." Mike says, tapping his jacket pocket, "You sure you want to do this to her?" Mike asks curious, wanting to be sure that Harvey is sure.

"I thought you were meant to be on my side." Harvey comments.

"I am, but that doesn't change the fact that she's my Mom, and I want to make sure you're sure before you do this to her." Mike explains, honestly having a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"I am sure." Harvey assures Mike, completely meaning it.

"Then I'm not going to give you a hard time." Mike reveals, "I'm going to give you this, and this, and this." Mike says handing Harvey over three lawsuits, "Now, if you excuse me…" Mike says to his boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asks curious as Mike starts to walk away.

"I'm going to go get a drink, while this is still a party." Mike says, walking away and trying not to think about how much he is realising that he hates being in such a crowd.

* * *

After watching Mike walk away Harvey goes and gets his own drink before tracking down Darby who he finds alone at a table.

"Ah, Harvey. I was hoping we might have a moment alone." Darby says as Harvey walks up to him.

"So was I." Harvey admits.

"I wanted to run something by you." Harvey says, handing Darby the lawsuits.

"This is a lawsuit." Darby realises.

"Three law suits." Harvey corrects.

"What have I gotten up to now?" Darby asks curious as he starts to read the papers.

"Not you, your clients." Harvey reveals, "Looks like one of their hobbies is fixing prices." He explains.

"I take it this means you've discovered we're in merger talks?" Darby asks.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Harvey asks.

"What would you have me do?"

"I'd have you kiss my ass." Harvey says.

"Tempting." Darby comments. "However, what I can do is enjoy this glass of wine, finish this lovely party, and proceed to make you permanently regret the hostile action you've just set in motion." Darby reveals.

"What, are you going to kill me?" Harvey asks curious.

"Nonsense. I'll simply do what I've done to so many before. I'll defeat you in open court." Darby reveals, completely meaning that.

"The way I work, it's never going to get to open court. You'll be on your steamer back to London, wondering what happened, and you'll know that you picked a fight with the wrong guy." Harvey says, being just as serious as Darby.

"Are you suggesting a wager?" Darby asks curious.

"I'm not a gambler, but in this case, I'll make an exception. You lose, we don't merge." Harvey says.

"I've heard your terms. You win, I go. Care to hear mine?" Darby asks curious.

"Don't need to 'cause you're never going to win." Harvey says and he and Darby shake.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along." Jessica says, walking up having no idea what she just walked up to, though she becomes very well aware a few minutes later when her and Harvey have conversation outside.

* * *

Not even an hour after he handed the lawsuits to Harvey Mike is standing with Katrina and Donna, all three of them having drinks, and while Donna and Katrina are talking about something that Mike isn't really listening too Mike is looking for signs of either his mother or Harvey so he can find out how things went.

When Mike finally spots Harvey, who's only just returned inside after his conversation with Jessica, he fees relief, but as he knows Harvey so well he can tell that things didn't go overly well.

"Bad?" Mike asks concerned as Harvey walks up, causing Donna and Katrina to stop their conversation and look at him.

"Bad." Harvey confirms as he wasn't expecting Jessica's terms, "You want to get out of here?" he asks curious.

"Gladly." Mike says, putting down his glass, "See you guys tomorrow." He tells Donna and Katrina.

"Ladies." Harvey greats and he and Mike walk away.

"They really don't get this whole secret relationship thing, do they?" Donna says to Katrina in an amused whisper.

"They really don't." Katrina confirms, honestly surprised that no one has realised what is going on between them.

"Your place or mine?" Mike asks in a whisper as they walk through the crowed.

"Yours, definitely yours." Harvey responds, doing so because he knows that there is less chance of Jessica checking there while being glad that if anyone sees them leaving they'll just assume that they have work to do.

"Okay."

* * *

"Katrina, good there you are." Jessica says, walking up to her and Donna about twenty minutes after Mike and Harvey left, "Donna." She greats.

"Jessica." Donna responds, with a smile.

"You were looking for me?" Katrina asks surprised, though she can guess why.

"Mike actually, I assumed you would know where he is." Jessica explains, "They're people I would like him to meet." Jessica reveals, top of that list being Edward Darby, but there are some other people that she would like to introduce her son to.

"Oh, um, he's left." Katrina reveals.

"Is he okay?" Jessica asks concerned.

"He's fine." Katrina assures her, "He just wasn't doing well around so many people in a small space." She explains, completely lying but she knows that it will be believable.

"Oh." Jessica says, looking disappointed though she is worried about her son too, "Are you sure he was okay?"

"Positive, we walked him out to a cab ourselves." Donna lies, being pretty sure that helping Katrina is a good idea as it helps Mike and Harvey.

"Okay." Jessica tells them, "Enjoy the party." She says before walking away, as she does Katrina and Donna exchange looks, both thinking the exact same thing, 'Harvey and Mike owe them.'

* * *

At Mike's apartment Harvey and Mike are just arriving back and as they walk inside Mike hears his phone go off, as he reads the message he can't help but give an amused snort.

"What?" Harvey asks curious.

"Apparently we owe Katrina and Donna big time." Mike reveals.

"Why?" Harvey asks curious.

"Mom was looking for me, to introduced me to people, they covered and said that I went home because I wasn't doing so well around so many people; apparently Mom believed them." Mike explains.

"Okay, I need to give both of them a raise." Harvey comments.

"Can you even give Katrina a raise?" Mike asks curious.

"I'll find a way." Harvey says, kissing his boyfriend and starting a make out session.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Harvey are both in bed together, their make out session having gone no further than it has before because Mike's clearly still not ready. While Mike is fast asleep Harvey isn't, he is just holding Mike in his arms and thinking about everything that is going to happen. With how angry Jessica was Harvey knows that he will do everything he can to protect Mike from the fallout, but he doesn't know if he will be able to protect him from pain, but he also knows he has to do this, he has to try and stop the merger, he just hopes that both Pearson's don't hate him once he does.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

The next morning, just like they always do when they stay at the same place, both Mike and Harvey get up early and both take turns showing and having breakfasts.

"You suits really are horrible." Harvey comments, looking though Mike's wardrobe.

"You say that every time you look at my suits." Mike says, with an amused look on his face as he walks over to Harvey, "Why do you always look when you know what you're going to find?" Mike asks curious.

"Because I'm holding out hope that something is going to change." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Maybe you should start to leave suits here so that we can stop having this conversation." Mike suggests, being pretty sure that that would be taking a pretty big step, but he doesn't mind.

"That's probably a good idea." Harvey realises, taking two suits from Mike's wardrobe.

"What are you doing with those?" Mike asks curious.

"If I'm going to leave suits at yours, then I'm going take some of yours to mine." Harvey explains to Mike, "I'll see you at the firm." He says, kissing Mike.

"See you there." Mike responds, once they break apart and Harvey heads out of the apartment, carrying Mike's suits, and his jacket and bow tie, with him.

* * *

Not long after he left Mike's place Harvey is getting out Ray's car at his condo, still carrying everything, where he is surprised to find Scottie waiting.

"Do you do your own laundry now?" Scottie asks surprised.

"No. These are my boyfriends; he's going to keep them here." Harvey explains to Scottie.

"Wow, things that serious between you?" Scottie asks curious, sounding surprised about that.

"Told you they were." Harvey explains, "What do you want?" he asks curious as he heads to the door.

"How can you even ask that?" Scottie asks angrily, "Last night was a personal attack on me." Scottie says angrily.

"Oh, that's funny because Jessica seemed to think it was a personal attack on her, yet both of you knew about the merger and choose not to tell me." Harvey says angrily as he and Scottie walk across the lobby of Harvey's apartment building, "You two should get lunch, seems like you have a lot in common."

"Harvey, Harvey." Scottie says, following him and putting her hand on Harvey's shoulder to stop him, "Can you stop being so defensive for one second?" Scottie asks curious.

"You put me on the defensive, and I'm not just going to stand here and listen to you because I went on the attack." Harvey says, starting to walk away once more.

"Harvey…."

"No, don't Harvey me, okay?" Harvey asks sound annoyed, "You made your bed, and now you're going to sleep in it, alone." Harvey informs Scottie.

"What did I do that was so terrible?" Scottie asks, sounding annoyed.

"For months I've been fending off attacks from Daniel Hardman, Allison Holt, and Robert Zane." Harvey explains, "I told you before. You want to get your name on the door, get it at your own goddamn firm." Harvey explains.

"Okay. Fine. If it's not personal, you're not going to hold it against me when we beat you." Scottie informs Harvey.

"0 and everything, Scottie. That's your record against me, 0 and everything." Harvey says, "I won't have to hold anything against you because there won't be anything to hold." Harvey says before heading upstairs, leaving Scottie in his lobby.

* * *

While Harvey is arriving back at his condo Mike is arriving at the office where he goes straight to Katrina's office.

"Hey." Mike greats as he walks in.

"Hey." Katrina responds and Mike walks over and gives her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Mike tells her, "For covering last night."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Katrina responds, "You seen your mom this morning?"

"Not yet." Mike answers, "And I'm not looking forward to it."

"I don't blame you for that." Katrina respond, "Harvey really fighting the merger?" he asks curious.

"Yep." Mike says, "I have a feeling that things are going to get bad." He admits, looking worried about that, "I don't want to be put in the middle." Mike admits, pain in his voice.

"Tell Harvey and your Mom that, they'll respect it." Katrina says believing that.

"Yeah." Mike mutters, "So, I have good news." Mike reveals.

"Oh?" Katrina asks curious.

"Harvey took some of my suits back to his place, and he's going to bring some of his suits to mine." Mike explains to Katrina.

"Wow, that's a big step." Katrina says, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, it is." Mike confirms, "But we're ready."

"That's great, Mike." Katrina says, smiling at her friend and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while after his conversation with Katrina Mike is heading towards Harvey's office, but when he gets to Harvey's office he sees Edward Darby waiting by Donna's cubical.

"Uh, can I help you?" Mike asks, Darby curious.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just had a mochaccino." Darby reveals, "Waiting to see Harvey."

"He's making you wait?" Mike asks, torn between surprise and amusement.

"Oh, I don't actually believe he's aware I'm here." Darby admits.

"Why don't you go in?" Mike asks curious.

"Well, his secretary isn't present to announce me. It wouldn't be proper." Darby explains to Mike.

"What year is it?" Mike asks amused.

"Hmm?" Darby asks.

"Huh."

"Mike?" Harvey asks, from his office.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"Mike, Mike Pearson-Ross?" Darby asks.

"Yeah." Mike once more confirms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Darby says, sticking out his hand for Mike to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mike says, returning the handshake.

"Your mother speaks very highly of you." Darby reveals.

"Mike, what's going on out there?" Harvey's voice asks, from the office.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. You remember watching Downton Abbey?" Mike asks, as he got Harvey to watch that a couple of weeks ago.

"What?" Harvey asks confused.

"I haven't caught it, but I've heard great things." Darby comments.

"Yeah, it's terrific." Mike confirms.

"Really?" Darby asks curious.

"Yeah." Mike confirms as he and Darby walk towards Harvey's office, "May I present Mr. Edward Darby of…." Mike starts to say.

"Get the hell out of here." Harvey says, his voice is annoyed, though he has a fond look on her face, which causes Darby to look between Harvey and Mike, and as he does he recognizes the signs of two people who are trying to hide what they are too each other, something which he is able to tell because he has a lot of experience with doing the same thing, so he is pretty sure that not a lot of other people would be able to tell, and judging by her reaction the night before Jessica definitely doesn't know what he suspects.

"Okay." Mike says, grinning back at Harvey.

"Oh, I'll Netflix it." Darby says.

"You should." Mike says to Darby, "Harvey." He greats before leaving.

"I don't mean to pry, but is that how you treat all your underlings?" Darby asks curious.

"Just him, why?" Harvey asks, wondering what Darby is thinking.

"Well, just being curious, but how would you like to be spoken to that way?" Darby asks.

"Listen, Benny Hill, I'm a little busy preparing a motion to kick your ass." Harvey explains as he stands up and walks across the room, "You mind getting to the point?" he asks curious.

"Well, that is the point. You may have to expedite that motion a little faster than you think." Darby explains, "Tomorrow I'll be freezing your assets."

"What?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Hmm. It seems that one of the three companies you picked a Dickens with has a cousin who happens to be the president of a consortium of banks, whereby…. Well, you get the picture. I'd move as much money as possible forthwith." Darby explains.

"Let me get this straight, you're coming in here to warn me that you're going to freeze my client's assets?" Harvey asks, sounding surprised.

"Of course. This way, you'll have time to transfer a bit of currency to fund your legal battle." Darby explains, "It wouldn't be sporting, otherwise." Darby explains.

"Sporting?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Certainly. One doesn't hunt the fox while it's still in its den. One sounds the horn and allows the poor creature a head start before giving chase." Darby explains.

"You think I'm the fox?" Harvey ask surprised.

"Think it? The only one who doesn't know that is you." Darby explains before leaving, leaving Harvey to think about everything.

* * *

It has been a little while since Mike showed Darby into Harvey's office and Mike has just been called up to his mother's office, something which he has been expecting all day.

"You wanted to see me?" Mike asks his mother.

"Yes, close the door, Mike." Jessica requests and Mike walks into his mother's office, closing the door behind him, "Are you alright? You left the party early last night." Jessica comments.

"I'm okay." Mike says with a nod, "I just didn't really like being around so many people, all being so close." Mike explains, not actually lying as he didn't like being around so many people, he just left with Harvey before that became a problem.

"Okay." Jessica tells her son with a nod, as he sits down across from her, "So, I was reading through the lawsuits that Harvey gave Edward Darby last night and I recognized your work." Jessica tells her son, "Why'd are you helping Harvey end this merger?"

"Harvey asked me to do the paperwork, and as his associate I did my job." Mike tells his mother, "But now I'm going to tell you what I told Harvey." Mike tells his mother, "I'm not going to be in the middle of this, and I don't want you to use me against Harvey or Harvey to use me against you." He informs his mother.

"Harvey already put you in the middle when he asked you to do this paperwork." Jessica tells her son, "Which is why you need to tell him to stop, to stop fighting this now and embrace this merger, because it's happening." Jessica tells her son.

"And that's you putting me in the middle." Mike says, walking out, planning on shutting himself away somewhere because he is pretty sure that things between his mother and Harvey are just going to get worse.

* * *

It has been hours since Mike talked to his mother and ever since Mike has been in the file room working on the paperwork that Harvey needs, and having finished that the two of them are on their way to the conference room, aka Hardman's old office, where Darby is working out off.

"You're quiet." Harvey notes as they walk.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"You want to talk about it?" Harvey asks curious.

"Not right now, let's just get this over with." Mike says as they get closer to the conference room, and as they do Harvey realises exactly what is wrong with his boyfriend, but he also knows that he needs Mike's help to stop the merger so there is nothing he can do to help him.

"Okay." Harvey says as they walk into the conference room.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you stopped by." Darby says, "I wanted to inform you I'm leaving town on the morrow." He says picking up his cup of tea, "I'll be having my number two handle the case for me. I'll expect you do the same."

"Why would I do that?" Harvey asks as he sits down.

"It's tradition. I'll leave it to you. Honour it or don't." Darby says.

"We'll probably have to honour it." Mike comments, not sounding happy, as he sits down as he knows Harvey and knows that he will want Mike to honour it so that Darby doesn't have anything to use against them.

"Oh, by the by, Downton Abbey, got it in my briefcase." Darby reveals, "Plan to watch it on the plane."

"Oh, my god. You are going to…." Mike starts to say.

"Please, please, I abhor spoilers." Darby says, as he hands Mike a cup of tea.

"Episode three, that's all I'll say." Mike comments.

"Oh." Darby says, looking excited.

"Why don't you two watch it together over a game of Tiddlywinks?" Harvey asks, sounding annoyed.

"You seem to be upset over my game of 'let's put the peacock in its place." Darby comments.

"I'm glad you mentioned that." Harvey admits, "I brought a little going away present for you." Harvey says, handing over a bag.

"This is a biscuit and a bottle of water." Darby notes.

"It's what I assume they serve in English prison, which is where your client's going for freezing our client's assets." Harvey reveals.

"It's a violation of international law to intimidate a litigant into settling by choking their funding." Mike reveals.

"You seem to think you've got me by the short hairs." Darby comments, "However, if you turn to page 693 in that tome, you'll find an exception to that very law."

"No, I won't." Mike says and Harvey can't help but smile proudly at his boyfriend, "I've memorized this book." Mike explains.

"Yes, I was told your prowess, which is why I chose a law not published in any book, but a long-standing provision honour in England for decades." Darby explains, "We can do what we like, as long as notice is given." Darby explains.

"You don't give a shit about being sporting." Harvey realises, "You just wanted to skirt the law."

'Nonsense. I wanted to do both, by filing this action, you have opened your clients up to a charge of malicious litigation." Darby explains.

"Which is why you froze the assets in the first place." Mike realises.

"You baited us." Harvey realises.

"In any case, you seem to be backed up against the wall." Darby reveals.

"I'm comfortable there." Harvey reveals, standing up, "Gives me back support for when I come out swinging." Harvey reveals.

"Well, you'd better do something quickly." Darby says, standing up.

"You clients don't have the funds to proceed beyond, I'd say, this week's end." Darby says, standing up, "Now, if you'll excuse me." Darby says, heading go the door.

"Hey." Mike says, standing up and causing Darby to turn around, "Episode three, lady Mary and the Turk do it, and then Turk dies." Mike says and Darby gives an amused look before he leaves and Mike turns back to Harvey who is looking less than happy.

"Sorry." Mike mutters.

"Now do you want to talk?" Harvey asks his boyfriend curious.

"Nope." Mike says, heading out of the room.

* * *

It has been a while since Mike left Harvey after their conversation with Darby and Mike has been home for a little while and is currently waiting for his dinner.

As he hears a knock on his door Mike heads to answer it and opening the door he is surprised to find not his Chinese food but Harvey holding a bag, a suit bag that clear has more than one shit in it, and a folder.

"Huh, Chinese delivery boys have gotten a hell of a lot hotter." Mike says to his boyfriend, as he lets him into the apartment.

"Take your food." Harvey says and Mike takes the bag, "You've really got eat better Mike, all that M.S.G is terrible for you." Harvey says as he heads to Mike's bedroom, to hang up the suits.

"Now you sound like Mom." Mike comments, taking his food over to the table.

"This is something I agree with her about." Harvey says from the bedroom, and once he hangs up the suits he walks back out and toward Mike, "I have something for you." He says, handing Mike the file he is holding.

"What's this?" Mike asks curious.

"it's what you're going to use against Scottie tomorrow morning, you're going in as number two." Harvey explains.

"Harvey…" Mike starts to say, not even opening the file.

"I know what I'm asking, but I'm still asking, because I need you to do this Mike." Harvey tells his boyfriend, feeling bad about it as Mike has made himself clear about not wanting to be put in the middle, "You're the only one I trust to do this, the only one who can." Harvey explains to him.

"Katrina could." Mike argues, not wanting to be in that room as it's the very thing he doesn't want, it's being put in the middle.

"Katrina's great, but she's not you." Harvey tells her, "Please Mike, please, I need you, I want you to do this." He begs.

"Well, I really don't want to." Mike admits.

"Please Mike." Harvey says, giving Mike a pleading look, "Everyone knows you're my number two, and I don't want to give Edward any excuses to say that we didn't fight fair, please do this." Harvey asks.

"Plus you don't want to deal with Scottie." Mike says, opening the file, really not liking the idea of this, really not wanting to do this, but it is clear to Harvey that he will, quiet reluctantly.

"That's just a side benefit." Harvey comments.

"But do you really think putting me and Scottie in a room alone together is a good idea?" Mike asks curious.

"Hard to say." Harvey admits, as logic tells him it's not a good idea, but like he just told Mike it's his only option, as Mike reads the file.

"Who, wait a second." Mike says shocked, looking up at his boyfriend, "This is confidential information from the merger." Mike says, sounding completely shocked as he can't believe that Harvey is going to cross this line.

"Which you're going to use to get us a reprieve." Harvey explains.

"You broke the Chinese wall?" Mike asks shocked, closing the file.

"That's why I'm here." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Harvey, this is inadmissible stuff, and it's in the ballpark of what Tanner accused you of with Costal Motors." Mike says, stepping towards his boyfriend.

"You think I don't know that?" Harvey asks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asks as he knows he doesn't.

"No, I'm not." Harvey admits, making Mike feel a little better about things, "But it's the only way I see us getting a little breathing room, and I'd rather cross my own line than sigh their dotted one." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Fine." Mike says, honestly not wanting to do this, but Harvey isn't giving him another choice, "Then it looks like I have a date with your ex-girlfriend in the morning." Mike comments.

"Guess so, but tonight you have a date with me." Harvey informs his boyfriend, "We're going out and having something that can be considered a healthy dinner."

"What about my Chinese food?" Mike asks.

"You can eat it later, and knowing you, you will." Harvey says, taking the file from Mike and throwing it on the couch.

"True." Mike responds, "You really think you can get us a table?"

"Of course, I'm Harvey Specter." Harvey says with a proud smirk and he takes Mike's hand and the two of them head out of the apartment.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Harvey have gone out to dinner before returning to Mike's apartment. Having gone to bed a little while ago Harvey is fast asleep, but Mike is still awake in Harvey's arms.

Usually lying in Harvey's arms fills Mike with comfort and makes him feel completely safe, but right now all he can think is what Harvey is asking him to do. What Harvey is asking him to do is the one thing that Mike asked him not to make him do, he's put him in the middle of him and his mother, and both his mother and Harvey are trying to use him against the other, which Mike completely hates.

Honestly, Mike isn't sure he can handle much more off this, and he desperately wishes that his mother and boyfriend weren't putting him in the position that they are putting him in, but he doesn't know what to do, so for a while Mike just lays and thinks over every option he has.

"I can't keep doing this." Mike realises, after over an hour of running through everything, as he does he comes to a decision. He will take the meeting with Scottie in the morning, but after that he is going to tell Harvey, and his mother, that he is not having anything to do with the merger, or trying to stop it, as it's the only way he can see that won't force him to choose, the only thing he can do that won't tear him apart.

* * *

The next morning, Mike having not gotten much sleep, both Mike and Harvey get up and undertake their usual morning routine before they both get a ride to work with Ray, but when they get to the firm they take separate elevators up to try to make it seem like they didn't arrive together.

Once they arrive on the right floor Mike and Harvey go in separate directions Harvey heads to his office while Mike heads to the conference room, but when Mike walks into the conference room he is surprised to find his mother rather than Scottie waiting for him. Seeing his mother Mike becomes even more determine to have nothing to do with the merger after this meeting.

"Mom, you're not Scottie." Mike tells his mother.

"And you're not Jimmy Smits, but we make do." Jessica says, walking towards her son.

"Are you making an L.A. Law Reference?" Mike asks his mother curious.

"No, I'm saying I wish I had a date with Jimmy Smits." Jessica reveals.

"Really Mom?" Mike asks.

"Really." Jessica tells her son, "You're going to lose, you should give up." Jessica tells her son.

"I don't think Harvey's going to do that." Mike reveals to his mother.

"Harvey? What about you?" Jessica asks her son.

"I told you, I'm not getting in the middle." Mike tells his mother.

"And yet you're in this meeting?" Jessica asks her son.

"Because Harvey needed me to be, but I wouldn't be so sure that Harvey is going to lose, he has this." Mike says, handing his mother the file.

Taking the file from her son Jessica feels her anger grow as he reads it and then she leaves, without a word. Waiting a few seconds Mike leaves the room too, following behind his mother, both of them heading to Harvey's office.

As he watches his mother walk into the office Scottie walks out and over to Mike.

"I wouldn't go in there." Scottie informs him.

"I don't plan to." Mike tells her, as Scottie walks away, "At least not now." He mutters as he walks closer to the office stands in a spot that cannot be seen from the inside, but which he can hear everything going on.

"This isn't funny, Harvey." Jessica says, "You just broke the law."

"It's a civil law." Harvey responds, "No one's going to go to jail."

"Justify it all you want, but you cheated." Jessica informs him.

"Like you, subbing for Scottie?" Harvey asks.

"I see what you're doing." Jessica says, "You know damn well Darby plays by the rules. So if you win by cheating, you win, and if you lose, then they think you're dirty and they won't want to merge."

"You really want to merge with a man who's asking for your help to win?" Harvey asks curious.

"He didn't ask, I insisted." Jessica reveals.

"Oh being his number two. I guess that's a preview of things to come." Harvey says, sounding bitter.

"And is that little stunt you pulled a preview of things to come?" Jessica asks curious.

"Holt, Zane, Hardman, we just fought them off. We won. We're strong. We've got money." Harvey tells Jessica, Mike being able to hear his boyfriends voice rising.

"And if we do this, we go to the next level." Jessica says, raising her voice too, "We'll be the biggest, baddest fish in the sea." Jessica explains to Harvey, "Those three names you mentioned, fleas. Not only can't they bully us, they can't touch us." Jessica reveals.

"And what's going to happen after I beat Darby?" Harvey asks.

"You think I'm playing with you? That stunt you pulled, fruit from the poison tree. I will have it reversed on Tuesday." Jessica reveals.

"You think I'm not going to find anything between now and Tuesday?" Harvey asks.

"I know you won't."

"Is that a threat?" Harvey asks and as he does Mike tenses as a few things become perfectly clear to him.

"It's a prediction." Jessica says.

"I can go."

"Where you going to go? Hmm? Even if I let you out, it's the same out there, only worse, and you'll be a winner, but not a leader, and you won't have me." Jessica says and as she does things become even clearer to Mike, and he knows what he has to do.

"You don't know these people." Harvey tells Jessica.

"I know they said I couldn't control you." Jessica says, and as she does Mike walks towards the office door, "You're going to learn that I can." Jessica says, heading to the door.

"Not so fast, Mom." Mike says as he walks in, stopping her from leaving.

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say.

"No, I told you both that I will not be in the middle of this, and you've both put me there." Mike says, pain in his voice, "You're both using me!" Mike says angrily, though both Harvey and Jessica can hear the betrayal in his voice.

"That's not true." Jessica objects.

"It is, and you know it, Mom." Mike tells her, "You're both so concerned with beating each other that you're prepared to tear each other apart, and I'm not going to have any part of that." Mike tells his mother and Harvey.

"What are you saying?" Jessica asks her son, having a sinking suspicion that she knows exactly what Mike is saying.

"I'm saying I quit." Mike reveals, it being incredible hard for him to do so, but he knows he doesn't have many other options.

"Mike, don't do this." Harvey begs, walking towards his boyfriend, being beyond the point of caring that Jessica is in the room.

"I have to Harvey." Mike informs his boyfriend, "I can't stand by as the two people I love most tear each other apart." Mike reveals, pain in his voice, as Jessica gasps, "I won't, because no matter how this turns out you're both going to get hurt, which is going to hurt me." Mike explains.

"Mike." Harvey says, stepping towards his boyfriend, having a horrible feeling that he knows exactly what Mike is going to say next, though he desperately hopes he's wrong, "I love you." He says to the completely shock of Jessica who has never head Harvey say those words to someone and considering she knows how he feels about showing that you care she knows how big that is.

"And I love you, Harvey, so much." Mike says, meaning that completely, "But I can't be with someone who's going to war with My Mom. I can't be with someone who put me in a position that I asked you not to put me into, not again. I just can't do it to myself." Mike says, causing Harvey to fill with guilt as he realises what he was really doing, "We're done." Mike says, his voice breaking and then, it being one of the hardest things he has ever done, Mike turns and walks out of the room, walking away from both his mother and Harvey.

As Mike walks out of Harvey's office he finds Donna standing in her cubical, looking completely shocked.

"Mike…" Donna starts to say.

"Look after him for me, please." Mike asks, tears rolling down his face, before walking away.

In Harvey's office Harvey is just standing in shock as he watches the man he loves walk away, feeling like Mike is taking his heart with him as he goes.

"Harvey." Jessica says, breaking the silence after a few minutes and desperately needing answers.

"Not now, Jessica." Harvey says, walking over to his desk, needing something to distract himself, though he suspects that that might be impossible.

"Yes, now." Jessica says, her voice forceful, "How long?" she asks.

"Two months, eight days." Harvey answers, without hesitation, not even needing to think about it.

"Trevor's trial." Jessica, realises doing the math in his head.

"Yeah, you have your answer, now get the hell out of my office." Harvey says angrily, honestly not even giving a crap about how disrespectful he is being as he just lost the person in the world he loves most, and he is pretty sure that nothing else matters.

"Jessica, I think you should go." Donna says, from just outside Harvey's doorway.

"Fine." Jessica says, looking between Harvey and Donna, "But we will talk about this later." She says before leaving, wondering how she didn't see the signs, and once she leaves Donna closes the door to Harvey's office without a word, knowing that he needs privacy.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's office Mike just heads to the elevators, not caring that he is clearly crying, not even planning on going to his cubical as there is nothing he needs, instead he plans to head straight home and drink, because he is pretty sure that it is the only thing that has a chance at stopping the pain.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thanks for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Mike quit and somehow word of that has already gotten all around the firm. Having gotten the details from Donna about what happened Katrina is walking up to Mike's apartment, while on the phone with Donna.

"Yeah, I'm walking up now." Katrina informs her friend.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't answer?" Donna asks curious.

"Use my key." Katrina says as she knocks on the door to Mike's apartment.

"You don't think he's going to be okay." Donna realises.

"No, I don't." Katrina confirms, knocking again and once more she gets no answer, "Okay. Mike's not answering his door, so I'm using my key." She explains, "I'll talk to you later." She says before hanging up.

Putting her phone in her pocket Katrina pulls out her key and uses it to enter Mike's apartment. Looking around she sees Mike sitting on his couch, holding a bottle of Katrina guesses Vodka, staring at his picture wall.

"Mike?" Katrina asks worried, "Mike, talk to me." Katrina says, walking towards him.

"You told me they wouldn't put me in the middle, they did." Mike says, pain in his voice, "I thought they cared more."

"I'm sorry, Mike." Karina says, walking over to her best friend.

"Sorry doesn't matter." Mike says, taking a large drink of the vodka, "Nothing does." He says and Katrina can't help but look worriedly at her friend, as she worries whether there is anything she can do to help him.

* * *

At the firm Donna is sitting at her desk when she sees Scottie walking up to Harvey's office.

"Not a good idea, Scottie." Donna tells her.

"I need to talk to him." Scottie informs Donna.

"We'll he's not in any state to talk to anyone." Donna explains to Scottie, being pretty sure that if anyone were to walk in Harvey's office to talk him then things won't end well.

"I still need to talk to him." Scottie says, heading into the office.

"Don't…. do that." Donna says as Scottie walks in the office and closes the door behind her, Donna being more than a little sure that things aren't going to end well.

"Get out, Scottie." Harvey says, not looking up from the glass he is drinking from.

"I come in peace." Scottie says, raising her hands in surrender, "I want to help." Scottie reveals, as she closes the door behind her.

"Well, I don't want help, so get the hell out." Harvey requests, his voice full of anger.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I've heard the rumours that Mike quit." Scottie reveals, and as she does she notices Harvey tense, "Which means you need this." Scottie says, throwing a file at Harvey, "You'll win with that." She says, giving the file to Harvey as Mike quitting has made her realise that things are getting out of control and they need to end, before everyone suffers.

"I don't care about winning anymore." Harvey says, saying words that Scottie never though she would hear from Harvey.

"Since when? What the hell is going on?" Scottie asks, sounding completely shocked.

"I don't care about winning because I've already lost what matters most to me." Harvey reveals, downing the rest of his drink in one go, "Just leave, Scottie." Harvey requests his voice sounding defeated, something else Scottie never thought she would hear from Harvey.

Staring at Harvey Scottie tries to figure out what the hell is going on, and after a few moments, longer than it should, the answer comes to her.

"Mike's the person you're seeing." Scottie realises, "And he didn't just quit."

"No, he didn't." Harvey says, not even bothering to deny it, "In one conversation he quit, ended things between us, and told Jessica we're together." Harvey says, and though she notices the use of present tense Scottie has no intention of pointing that out.

"Wait, you didn't tell Jessica that you were dating her son?" Scottie asks shocked, and Harvey doesn't say anything, "That was a bad idea, Harvey." She informs him.

"You know what Scottie; I don't want to talk about this." Harvey reveals, completely meaning that, as he gets up to pour himself another drink, "So get out and take your file with you." He requests, for a few second she debates what to do and then she turns around and leaves Harvey's office, leaving the file behind.

After Scottie walks out Harvey pours his drink and then walks back over to his seat where he once more continues to drink. A few minutes after Scottie walks out Harvey's door once more opens again and Donna walks in.

"Go talk to him." Donna tells her friend.

"Donna…." Harvey starts to say.

"Don't Donna me, you need to talk to him, before you drown your liver in scotch." Donna tells her friend, concern clear in her voice.

"He probably won't open the door." Harvey comments, "I wouldn't blame him for that." He admits.

"You're right, Mike probably wouldn't answer." Donna reveals, agreeing with him about that, "but Katrina's there and if he doesn't answer she will." Donna explains to Harvey.

"Call Ray." Harvey requests, standing up.

"Of course." Donna responds as Harvey walks out of the office, Donna planning on messaging Katrina once she calls Ray so that she knows Harvey is coming.

* * *

A little while after he left Donna in his office Harvey is walking up to Mike's apartment, the walk never feeling as long, or as difficult. Finally reaching Mike's familiar door Harvey reaches out and knocks, honestly expecting, even with Donna's words, for the door to remain closed to him.

After a few seconds The door opens revelling Katrina.

"Good luck." Katrina says, letting Harvey in into the apartment.

"Thanks Katrina." Harvey says and as he heads in Katrina heads out, "Hi." Harvey says, closing the door behind him as he walks over to Mike who is still on the couch.

"Hi." Mike responds, and Harvey can tell that he is at least tipsy, probably drunk, "What are you doing here, Harvey?"

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to talk about what happened." Harvey tells him.

"Right." Mike says, sarcastically, "But honestly what's there to talk about? You and Mom are so concerned with winning that you don't care who you hurt."

"That's not true, I care." Harvey argues, completely meaning that.

"Really?" Mike asks with a disbelieving snort, "I asked you not to put me in the middle, I asked you not to make me be in that room today…."

"And you agreed." Harvey reminds Mike.

"Because you wouldn't take no for an answer!" Mike says back, sounding angry, "I tried to get you to get Katrina to take that meeting, but you said you needed me to do it, and I couldn't let you down, which you knew."

"You're right, I shouldn't have done that." Harvey realises, "I am sorry, Mike."

"Yeah, now." Mike says, bitterly doing so because he has drunk so much, as he stands up, "I'm finally back together after everything Trevor did to me, and I know I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you, but that doesn't change the fact that what you had me do today crossed a line, and I can't be with someone who put me in that position, not again, I just can't do that to myself." Mike explains to Harvey, pain in his voice as for the first time, ever, he's putting himself first in a relationship and even though he loves Harvey completely he can't do that again.

"I never wanted to put you in that position." Harvey says, meaning that completely, "I'm sorry." He says, as he's been trying so hard to do things right by Mike and he ended up doing something horrible, "I love you Mike, but I think I should go." Harvey says, doing so because there are a few things he needs to figure out before he can start to make things up to Mike, before he can be the person who deserves to be with Mike.

"You know the way out." Mike says, heading to the bathroom, honestly surprised and a hurt that Harvey is just giving in, as Harvey fights, and yet he's not fighting for him.

"Yeah." Harvey says, heading out of Mike's apartment, making a promise to himself that the next time he is in Mike's apartment things will be different, he will be better, and be someone who deserves Mike's love, because right now he is pretty sure that he doesn't.

* * *

After leaving Mike's apartment Harvey headed back to the firm to pick up the file that Scottie gave him before heading home where he had a few more drinks before heading to bed.

Even though he knows that with Scottie's file he could beat Darby, and Jessica, Harvey meant it when he said that he doesn't care about winning, not on this, because he's already hurt Mike and winning this, this way, will just hurt Jessica, which is going to hurt Mike more, which he isn't going to do.

As he didn't bother to go into work Harvey isn't at all surprised when there is a knock on his door after lunch as he knows that Jessica's now officially won, his non-compete has been extended and now he has to decided what to do next. Opening the door Harvey also isn't surprised to find Jessica on the other side.

"Giving up without a fight, I didn't see that coming." Jessica admits, when she sees Harvey.

"There's a lot you didn't see coming." Harvey tells Jessica as she walks into his condo.

"Yeah, that's become clear." Jessica says angrily, "You lost."

"I gave up, there's a difference." Harvey corrects, as he closes the door and follows Jessica into his condo.

"No, there's not. It's the same thing." Jessica says, putting her bag on the bench as she turns and looks at Harvey, "Our deal is still in place, you stay, you're going to be humble, and you'll learn your goddamn place." Jessica informs Harvey.

"Wow, he was right about you." Harvey realises, anger in his voice as all he can think of is Mike.

"Who?" Jessica asks in confusion, though she could guess.

"Mike." Harvey says, pain in his voice, "He said that we were both so concerned with winning that we didn't' care about who we hurt. He was wrong about me, but right about you."

"I'm not the one who started this Harvey, you did." Jessica tells him, "You put Mike in the middle first."

"I asked him to do paper work, and had no intention of having him anywhere near this merger, but then Darby sent in his number two, and I begged him to go in, even though I knew he didn't want to." Harvey explains, "That's on me, but how hurt he is, how betrayed he is, that's on both of us." Harvey reveals, knowing that he is to blame in part for how Mike is, but so Jessica, "And I for one do regret that, but it doesn't seem like you do."

"Of course I do!" Jessica says angrily, "And if you regret everything so much why did you start this whole thing in the first place?" Jessica asks, "I had a deal that put your name right next to mine, and before it was even up there you started to act like it was on top of mine."

"I did that to protect you!" Harvey reveals, "We know nothing about Darby."

"Bullshit. This wasn't about protecting me. This was about advancing you!"' Jessica says angrily.

"No, it wasn't." Harvey admits, walking over to his desk to pick up the file that Scottie gave him, which he walks over and gives to Jessica, "I had that, I could have won, but I realised that there are things more important than winning." Harvey reveals, causing Jessica to look shocked as she realises that he is right, and that he could have won, "I'll be at the office later, you know your way out." Harvey informs Jessica, heading towards the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Mike?" Jessica asks, before Harvey can even make it across the room.

"We wanted time to figure things out, to figure out what we were." Harvey explains, turning to look at Jessica, "We decided to tell you after the Folsom case was over, but then the merger happened and so we talked and decided that no matter the outcome we would tell you once this merger either went through or was stopped." Harvey explains.

"Who knows?" Jessica asks.

"Donna, Katrina and Doctor Jenkins. Ray probably suspected and Scottie knew that I was seeing someone, but she didn't know it was Mike." Harvey explains, "We were serious, Jessica, and I screwed things up." Harvey says, pain in his voice, "Like I said, you know the way out." He says heading into his bedroom.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's apartment Jessica's goes to her son's place where she has been knocking and calling out for several minutes, realising that her son's not answering and so she pulls out her own key and lets herself in.

"When someone doesn't answer the door there's a reason behind it." Mike informs his mother.

"You're mad." Jessica realises.

"Of course I am." Mike tells his mother, standing up, swaying slightly as he's already tipsy, "I always knew how important winning was to you, but I always thought there was a limit to what you'd do, I thought I was the limit." Mike says, stressing the I, "I guess I was wrong." Mike says bitterly.

"You weren't." Jessica tells her son, pain in her voice.

"Seems like I was." Mike says, heading to his bathroom as it's the one place in the apartment that has a door, one place where he can shut himself away.

Watching her son walk away Jessica feels an incredible amount of pain, but she knows him well enough to know that he's not going to listen, not now and so she turns and heads out of Mike's apartment.

* * *

A while after Harvey talked to Jessica he arrives at his office and he heads straight to his office, and he isn't at all surprised when Donna walks in after him and closes the door behind her.

"So, how'd things go?" Donna asks.

"Badly." Harvey answers, "Mike told you, and Katrina, and even me that I deserve better, but the truth is, he does." He reveals, "I screwed up Donna. I forced him to do something he didn't want to do, I was wrong." He informs his friend.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asks her friend, knowing him well enough to know that he is going to do something.

"Become the kind of person he deserves." Harvey reveals, "I want to be with Mike, but there are things I've got to do first, things I have to handle." He explains to Donna.

"Okay, if there is anything I can do to help, let me know." Donna requests.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll know I need help before I do." Harvey admits.

"True." Donna says before leaving, leaving Harvey to his work.

* * *

It has been two days since the Harvey officially gave up fighting the merger and since then it has gone through and Scottie has been fired by Darby for giving Harvey the file, though Harvey got her re-hired and assigned to the London office.

Having made a trip out to Brooklyn where Harvey bluffed a client, in hopes of getting triple the money, Harvey is just arriving back home where he is surprised to find Jessica waiting, reading a magazine and drinking wine.

"Jessica." Harvey greats, sounding less than happy as neither of them have talked since the last time Jessica showed up at his condo.

"Harvey. I expect I'm not the Pearson you were hoping to see." Jessica comments.

"That Pearson currently isn't talking to me." Harvey comments, sounding less than happy.

"He's not talking to me either." Jessica admits, sadness in her voice.

"I'm not surprised." Harvey admits, "What are you doing here? I don't recall giving you my key." Harvey comments, walking over to the couch.

"I don't recall authorizing you to negotiate behind Deron William's back." Jessica comments.

"His back is just fine. I'm standing right behind it." Harvey says, removing his jacket.

"Then why is the contract he signed in my hand?" Jessica asks, showing Harvey the contract as Harvey sits down, "How much did you ask for?" Jessica asks curious.

"Triple."

"You out of your mind?" Jessica asks shocked.

"We have leverage." Harvey answers as Jessica gets up and walks over to him.

"And what is that?" Jessica asks curious.

"It's complicated." Harvey answers, wanting to avoid mentioning what he did.

"Simplify it for me." Jessica requests.

"I bluffed him."

"That's not leverage." Jessica says, anger in her voice.

"It is if he believes it." Harvey argues.

"And if it fails, he fires us and takes ten other plays with him." Jessica reminds Harvey.

"Then it better not fail." Harvey comments.

"You asked the man for triple!" Jessica says angrily.

"If I had what I said I had, that's what I'd get. I don't ask for triple; he knows I'm bluffing." Harvey explains to Jessica.

"Then don't bluff in the first place." Jessica informs him.

"I'm afraid that's what I do." Harvey comments, meaning that.

"You know what I think? I think you want it to fail. I think you're stuck with a merger you don't want and a non-compete you can't stand, and you're trying to get me to fire you." Jessica informs Harvey.

"I could bust that non-compete wide open." Harvey argues.

"But you gave me your word." Jessica reminds Harvey.

"Which is why I'm staying." Harvey says, standing up, "Jessica, I've always operated this way. It's what you hired me for, it's what you pay me fore, and it used to be what you valued me for." Harvey reminds Jessica.

"I'm not going to fire you." Jessica reveals.

"Neither is Deron Williams." Harvey reveals, showing Jessica his phone, "Nets just caved so unless you want to yell at me about what you're really pissed about, I'd say we're done." Harvey says, heading to his bedroom and leaving Jessica.

* * *

The next morning Katrina got up even earlier than she had to and has made her way to Mike's apartment, because she doesn't expect him to answer if he knocks Katrina just uses her key to enter the apartment and she isn't at all surprised to find her best friend pasted out on the couch.

"Mike, wake up." Katrina says, walking over to him and starting to shake him awake, as she puts the coffee she brought on the coffee table.

"Go way." Mike says and Katrina continues to shake him awake, "Okay, okay, I'm up." Mike says annoyed, opening his eyes and sitting up properly, "What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asks confused, seeing his best friend.

"I'm here to get you up, and get you to work." Katrina explains as Mike reaches over and grabs one of the coffee.

"I quit, Katrina. I'm not going to work." Mike informs his best friend.

"You should." Katrina says, "I know Harvey and your Mom hurt you, but I also know that you love your job, you shouldn't just quit."

"I can't." Mike tells his best friend, "I can't work with either of them right now, I just can't." Mike tells her, his voice full of pain.

"So you going to just stay in your apartment and drink?" Katrina asks curious.

"I don't know, maybe." Mike says with a shrug, "Thanks for the coffee, Katrina." Mike says, heading into his bedroom.

"That could have gone better." Katrina mutters, as she watches him walk away, though she knows that it also could have gone a lot worse.

* * *

A little while later Katrina is arriving at the firm, specifically at Donna's cubical where she hands her friend coffee and a muffin.

"So, did you succeed?" Donna asks curious as she takes the food and drink from Katrina.

"Nope." Katrina says, it being clear that she is concerned, "He said he can't come back, and wouldn't confirm or deny whether he's going to stay in his apartment and drink."

"That's not good." Donna says worried.

"No, it's not." Katrina confirms, "I don't think he's okay, Donna, and I don't know how to help him." She admits, pain in her voice.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Donna tells her, it being clear that she is offering to help too.

"Yeah." Katrina says, sounding less than convinced and the two of them drift into silence, and not even a couple of minutes later they both hear footsteps and Harvey walks up.

"Katrina, Donna." Harvey greats and Katrina just gives him an angry look.

"I'll talk to you later." Katrina tells Donna before walking away, without even glancing at Harvey.

"I probably deserve that." Harvey admits, "How long do you think she's going to be mad?" he asks curious.

"Mike's to her what I am to you. How long would you be angry if someone did to me what you did to Mike?" Donna asks her friend.

"A really long time." Harvey realises.

"Exactly." Donna says with a nod, "But for the record she's just as pissed at Jessica as she is at you." Donna reveals.

"Good." Harvey says, completely meaning that.

"You've got to go meet with Granger." Donna informs her friend.

"Okay." Harvey says, turning and heading out of the office.

* * *

A couple of hours later Harvey is just returning to the newly named Pearson Darby from his meeting, walking into his office Harvey is a little surprised to find Jessica waiting.

"You keep showing up to surprise me, people are gonna get the wrong idea." Harvey says, trying to joke as it's harder than he thought it was going to be to be okay when he knows that Mike is mad at him, may even hate him.

"People are going to think what they're going to think." Jessica says as Harvey walks over and sits behind his desk, causing Jessica to turn around and look at him, "I'm here to bury the hatchet."

"What prompted that?" Harvey asks curious, being pretty sure that she must have a reason.

"Darby found what you did with Deron Williams." Jessica reveals.

"Don't tell me, he was impressed." Harvey says, with a proud look on his face.

"He was pissed." Jessica lies, doing so because she doesn't want Harvey to quit, which she can see him doing soon if she doesn't fix things, "Thinks you're trying to get fired." Jessica lies.

"And you told him how smart he was." Harvey comments.

"I told him you said it wasn't true and that I believed you, and then I fought to give you a chance to prove it. Ava Hessington, I got you on it." Jessica reveals.

"What does that matter to me?" Harvey asks curious, completely meaning that.

"Harvey, I know you and I have had our problems, but this is a chance for us to move past it. Let's take it." Jessica says, wanting that as even though she is mad at Harvey for keeping the fact that he was dating her son from her she does want to make things right between them.

"You really do wanna make up." Harvey realises, wanting to believe that.

"I never wanted to be at odds in the first place." Jessica tells Harvey.

"Neither did I." Harvey admits, "But there's someone else that we both have to make things right with, someone who isn't going to forgive either of us easily" Harvey reminds Jessica.

"I know." Jessica confirms, "Are we good?"

"Don't you wanna tell me I better win this goddamn case?" Harvey asks curious.

"I didn't think I had to." Jessica admits.

"Never stopped you from saying it before." Harvey says, as Jessica stands up.

"Well, I'm learning to let go." Jessica says as she walks across the room.

"Oh, Harvey, there is one more thing. You better win this goddamn case." Jessica says before leaving and once she does Harvey gets to work.

* * *

It has been a day since Jessica put Harvey on the Ava Hessington case and since then Harvey has learnt she lied to him and has made a deal with Darby where Darby will fire him if he wins, and rip up his non-compete as well.

Sitting in his office Harvey is starting to go through everything on the case and he is realising that there is a lot more to go through than he was expecting.

"How long are you gonna keep at this?" Donna asks curious.

"Until I find out what I got myself into." Harvey admits, "I mean, look at this stack of papers. It's one fifth of the files we have on Ava Hessignton." Harvey reveals, sounding overwhelmed with everything going on.

"You need a shortcut." Donna realises.

"Well, I can't go to Mike, and Katrina's too pissed at me to help." Harvey says as they are the only people who could help him.

"I didn't mean either of them." Donna reveals, "Ava Hessington started in the London office." Donna reveals.

"It's too late." Harvey says, knowing exactly who Donna is talking about.

"No, it's not." Donna informs Harvey, handing over a ticket.

* * *

At Mike's apartment Mike is sitting on his couch, once more drinking. As he drinks Mike gets up and walk over to his wall where he takes down the picture of him and Harvey, taking the picture Mike walks back over to his couch where he sits down and just stares at the picture while he drinks.

* * *

A while after his conversation with Donna Harvey is waiting past security near the gate for Scottie's plan.

"You gotta be kidding me." Scottie says shocked, when she sees Harvey. "How did you get through security?"

"Charm, and this smile." Harvey lies.

"You brought a ticket, didn't?" Scottie asks, doing so as it is the only thing that makes sense.

"Trinidad-Tobago." Harvey reveals, pulling out the ticket out of his pocket.

"First class?" Scottie asks surprised, "You're not even going."

"I prefer to not travel in style." Harvey explains to Scottie, "I need your help."

"I'm sorry, I have a plane to catch. A plane, by the way, that you put me on." Scottie says, sounding annoyed.

"After I saved your job, which you accepted." Harvey points out, "So now we're both working for the same firm."

"Oh, I guess now I'm just one of the many partners who gets to work with you and yet wants nothing to do with you." Scottie comments.

"Scottie, please! You once helped me without me asking. Well, now I'm asking." Harvey says, meaning that.

"Then tell me something." Scottie requests.

"Something what?" Harvey asks confused.

"Just…. Something." Scottie requests, leaving Harvey to realise something.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you." Harvey says.

"Con Law." Scottie remembers, "You threw me some line, and I gave you shit about your hair."

"No, it was two weeks before that outside Langdell. You were wearing a blue dress. The wind was blowing. When I saw your face, it stopped me dead in my tracks." Harvey reveals.

"That's not enough." Scottie tells him.

"Well, I'm not finished." Harvey says, "The next time I saw you was Con Law. You answered the first question that Dyson asked, and I knew that face that blew me away was your second best asset." Harvey reveals, "Look Scottie, I love Mike completely, and he's the only person I want to be with, but you still mean something to me. You've always meant something to me, and you always will mean something to me." Harvey reveals, as Scottie will always be his oldest friend, and he is pretty sure that nothing will change that, though that doesn't mean he wants to be with her as the only person he wants to be with is Mike.

"You are such a dick." Scottie says with a teasing smile, "What do you need, Harvey?"

"Ava Hessington." Harvey explains.

"Well, this is gonna take a while." Scottie reveals, "So you're gonna buy me a drink, and I'm gonna take that ticket to Trinidad-Tobago." Scottie informs Harvey, reaching into Harvey's pocket and pulling out the ticket.

* * *

Two days later Harvey has been working constantly on the Ava case, something which is proving to be a pretty good distraction as it's stopping Harvey from thinking about Mike constantly, which is what he has been doing since he walked out of Mike's apartment.

It is what has also lead Harvey to once more be walking up to Mike's apartment, as he desperately wants to see Mike. Reaching out Harvey goes to knock, but he stops himself before his hand touches the door. Instead, Harvey takes a deep breath and heads back out of Mike's building, and back to the firm where he spends all night working to find the answer that he needs, something which he manages to find.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you so much for the support. DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY. I'll update another chapter in an hour.**

* * *

The next day Harvey has found what he needed, which also lead him to realise that an old friend of his isn't the same person he used to be.

While Harvey is learning about his friend Jessica is sitting in her office when Darby walks in.

"You wanted to see me?" Darby asks curious.

"I know why you care so much about Ava Hessington." Jessica reveals.

"Well, it's no secret. Her father was my first client." Darby comments.

"I think he was a little bit more than that." Jessica comments and right away Darby knows what she knows.

"It was a different time." Darby reveals.

"Does she know?" Jessica asks curious.

"She knows that I care about her." Darby answers, "I'm sorry, was there something else you wanted?" Darby asks.

"Just to let you know that if I could figure that out, Harvey can figure that out." Jessica reveals, being pretty sure that Harvey may have an easier time figuring it out considering his relationship with her son.

"And why would that be a problem?" Darby asks curious, not seeing why.

"Because it's one thing for Harvey to know that this case is important to you, another to know how important." Jessica reveals as she stands up.

"Are you telling me you don't trust him?" Darby asks, sounding surprised.

"I told you, he's having a difficult time digesting this merger…."

"And difficult time after breaking up with your son." Darby says.

"How'd you know about that?" Jessica asks surprised as she is pretty sure that the only people who know about Harvey and Mike breaking up at Donna, Katrina and maybe Scottie.

"As you just pointed out, I have experience in these matters." Darby reveals, "I realises what was going on as soon as I saw them together." Darby reveals.

"I didn't realise, for two months." Jessica says, sounding surprised.

"It's an easy thing to overlook." Darby explains, "I take it that what happened is part of the reason why Mike quit."

"Yes, though officially I've put Mike on unpaid leave." Jessica reveals, "I know my son, he just needs some time and I will make sure there is still a job for him here once he's had that time."

"Of course, I understand." Darby says with a nod.

"Like I said, Harvey isn't in a good place right now, which is why I don't want him to use this as leverage to leave." Jessica explains to Darby.

"At the end of the day, I don't believe Harvey really wants to leave." Darby reveals to Jessica.

* * *

Hours later Harvey has found out that Cameron Dennis is now the special prosecutor on Ava's case which has lead Harvey to realise who he is, a realisation that has lead him to the conference room that Darby uses as his office.

"Harvey, you're looking determined." Darby says as Harvey walks in.

"I am." Harvey confirms.

"What can I do for you?" Darby asks curious.

"Look, I know we had an arrangement, but I came here to change it." Harvey reveals.

"Change it? But you might not even win?" Darby comments, "I've just heard about this new special prosecutor." He reveals.

"Relax, the case was always gonna be hard. It just got a little harder." Harvey responds.

"Because you made it that way."

"That's my problem." Harvey says.

"And now you're using that increased difficulty to renegotiate our deal." Darby says.

"That's your problem. We both know how important Ava is to you." Harvey says, giving Darby a look.

"What do you want?" Darby asks curious.

"I don't wanna run from a fight." Harvey reveals, meaning that.

"Meaning?"

"I win, you don't fire me, you back me for managing partner." Harvey reveals.

"You want to take down Jessica." Darby says, sounding shocked.

"I do." Harvey reveals, wanting to do so as it is the only way he can see to make things better, for everyone, including Mike.

* * *

While Harvey is talking to Darby Jessica is once more knocking on her son's apartment door, and she isn't at all surprised when he doesn't answer, so once more Jessica pulls out her key and enters.

"What do you want, Mom?" Mike asks as she enters, sounding annoyed, from his position on the couch where he is once more drinking.

"I want you to come back to work." Jessica informs her son.

"Well, that's not going to happen, so you can go." Mike responds.

"Mike, you love your job." Jessica tells her son, "I don't want you to quit because of this, I don't want you to quit because of what happened between you, me and Harvey." Jessica tells her son.

"Too late, I've already quit."' Mike reveals, "I can't work with you and Harvey right now. Not after what you did." Mike explains to his mother, "I'm not going back to the firm."

"Mike, please, just consider it." Jessica tells her son.

"I have, and I can't work with you or Harvey." Mike reveals, "And honestly right now I don't want to even see either of you." Mike says, standing up, "I love you both, Mom, and you both hurt me, you both betrayed me, my Mom and the man I could see myself being with for the rest of my life." Mike revels, and honestly Jessica thinks it is a good sign that he said love and not loved, though she is a little shocked about how he described Harvey, "You both betrayed me, the two people I trusted most, and the fact that I loved my job can't make up for that." Mike says, "I'm not coming back." before heading out of the room and as Jessica watches her son walk away she can't help but wonder if things between them will ever be okay again.

* * *

A while after his mother left Mike is once more sitting on his couch and as he does he picks up his phone and dials a number, probably the safest of the numbers he wants to call.

"Hello." The person on the other end picks up.

"Hey Aunt Leah." Mike greats.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Leah asks concerned.

"Nothing…." Mike starts to say.

"Yes, there is, I know you, Mike, and you wouldn't have called if something wasn't wrong." Leah says as while she and Mike don't talk often, they text a lot, at least several times a week, depending on how busy they are.

"Everything's gotten so screwed up Aunt Leah, and just don't know what to do." Mike admits, his voice breaking.

"That's simple, what you're going to do is talk to me, and tell me everything." Leah tells her nephew, and even though he really doesn't want to talk to other people Mike finds himself explaining everything to his aunt, and as hard everything is to talk about it Mike manages to explain everything to Leah.

* * *

It has been three days since Mike called his aunt, something which resulted in Leah coming to spend some time with her nephew and honestly when she saw the state of him she would have liked to have spent more time with him but she had to go out of town on important business, that is going to take a while, so instead she settled for getting him to eat some real food and drink some water rather than alcohol.

It has also been three days since Harvey decided to take over the firm from Jessica and he has just finished inform Donna about that.

"Holy shit." Donna says shocked.

"Was that a good holy shit? Or a bad holy shit?" Harvey asks.

"Harvey, you just told me that you're planning a coup. Give me a second to figure that out." Donna requests.

"Not a coup, it's a move." Harvey reveals, "And when you're done with your lecture…." Harvey starts to say.

"No, no lecture." Donna reveals, "I just have one question. Do I get my own office?" Donna asks curious and Harvey doesn't answer, "Harvey, if you want to be managing partner and Darby agreed to back you, then I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, but before we start, I want to make sure you're ready to do this to Jessica."

"I am." Harvey confirms.

"And Have you thought about what it will do to Mike? About what it will do to your chances of being able to make things right with him?" Donna asks, wanting to make sure that Harvey has thought this through completely as right now she isn't sure that he has.

"I have. I know what I'm doing." Harvey assures Donna, telling the truth.

"Then let's go beat the shit out of Cameron Dennis." Donna says with a grin, one that Harvey returns.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Harvey told her what he was planning and Donna is working at her cubical when Louis walks up.

"Good morning, Miss Paulsen." Louis greats.

"Spit it out." Donna says, not even looking up from what she is doing.

"Is that any way to start the day?" Louis ask.

"You want something." Donna realises, knowing that.

"I want the 411 on Mike." Louis reveals.

"What?" Donna asks, turning to look at Louis in surprise, hoping that Harvey can't hear.

"Has he really quit? Or does he just need some time away? Or is something else going on?" Louis asks, "Is he going to come back?" Louis asks.

"Yes, Mike quit." Donna confirms, "But officially Jessica's put him on unpaid leave to give him some time to change his mind." She reveals.

"Do you think he will? Do you think he'll come back?" Louis asks curious.

"I don't know." Donna admits, telling the complete truth.

"Do you think someone should go talk to him, try and see if there's anything that can be done to get him to come back?" Louis asks curious.

"From what I know Mike's not even answering his door." Donna explains, "And I'm honestly not sure what can get him to come back." Donna admits, though she suspects it would have to be both Jessica and Harvey making up for what they did as well as both of them agreeing not to put Mike in the middle of them again.

"Oh." Louis answers, "Thanks Donna." He says before walking away, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

Not long after his conversation with Donna Louis is walking up to Mike's apartment where he knocks on the door, and he gets no response and so he knocks again, but as he does Louis remembers what Donna said about Mike not answering his door.

"Mike, it's Louis, I just want to talk." Louis calls out, and he waits for a little while and there is no response, "Please Mike, I just want to talk." Louis once more says as he continues to knock, and to his surprise, and relief, the door opens a few minutes later to reveal Mike.

"What do you want, Louis?" Mike asks, opening the door, Louis seeing that his eyes are bloodshot and he looks like he hasn't shaved in days.

"To talk, like I said." Louis reveals.

"Who sent you, Mom or Harvey?" Mike asks, not opening the door to let him in, honestly if Louis had ever meet Leah he'd ask if she sent him, but because he hasn't he doesn't.

"Neither, I came on my own." Louis answers and watching him carefully and realising that he is telling the truth Mike opens the door and lets Louis into his apartment.

"What do you want, Louis?" Mike asks as he walks back over to his couch. A Louis walks in he can't help but frown as there are takeout boxes an empty alcohol bottles everyway, and as he looks at Mike Louis realises that he is far from okay.

"I want you to come back to work." Louis reveals and Mike snorts.

"That's not happening." Mike reveals.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you, Jessica and Harvey, but I know it must have been bad." Louis explains, "I'm not asking you to come back for them, if fact you won't even have to even see them. I'm asking you to come back and work with me."

"I appreciate the office, Louis, but I can't." Mike tells him, "I'll still see them and that's something I can't handle right now." Mike reveals.

"What happened?" Louis asks, walking over and sitting on a chair near Mike's couch.

"I told Harvey, and Mom, that I didn't want to be put in the middle of their fight about the merger, they both put me in the middle anyway." Mike reveals, "They both ignored what I wanted, and put me in a position that I didn't want to be in, had me do something I didn't want to do."

"I'm sorry." Louis says meaning that, "I get why it would hurt that your Mom had you do that, but Harvey's, well Harvey, it can't have surprised you that he would put you in that position." Louis comments as that is who Harvey is, and Mike better than practically anyone should know that.

At Louis's words Mike can't help but look down at the picture of him and Harvey together, that is on the coffee table, something which Louis notices.

"Harvey's not just your boss." Louis realises, looking at the picture and the second he does it's like everything falls in place, everything makes sense, "You're together." He says, thinking that he should have seen that coming.

"Were." Mike corrects, "You know what…. He did to me, and after that I didn't think I could ever be with someone again." Mike reveals, doing so because Louis knows everything, "But Harvey, Harvey was different." Mike says, his voice full of pain and betrayal.

"And now he betrayed you, broke the trust in him you managed to have, despite what happened." Louis realises.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "Like I said, I appreciate the offer, but I can't be around either of them, not right now." Mike says as he picks up a bottle of scotch that still has something in it and takes a drink.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Louis asks, honestly a little concerned.

"Nope." Mike answers, looking around, "I need to go shopping." He realises as he's almost out of the supplies Leah brought him.

"Maybe you should think about getting some actual food." Louis suggests, feeling his concern for Mike grow.

"Maybe." Mike mutters, not really planning on doing that, "Did you need something else, Louis?" he asks curious.

"No." Louis answers, not sure if there is anything he could say to get through to Mike, "I should go." He says, standing up.

"It was good talking to you." Mike says, not overly sure he believes that.

"Yeah, it was." Louis says before leaving.

* * *

After leaving Mike's place Louis goes straight back to the firm, but instead of going to his office Louis heads to Katrina's as he figures that, as Mike's best friend, she is the best person to go to with his concern.

Getting to Katrina's office Louis walks in and closes the door behind him.

"What do you need, Louis?" Katrina asks curious.

"I went to see Mike." Louis reveals.

"Don't take it personally. He's not opening the door for anyone these days." Katrina reveals.

"That's the thing, he did let me in." Louis reveals.

"Really?" Katrina asks surprised, looking up at him.

"Yes." Louis confirms, "We talked, and I don't think he's okay." Louis admits, Katrina being able to hear the concern in his voice.

"He's not." Katrina confirms, knowing that because of what she knows and the conversation she had with Leah.

"He told me what happened, and I know about him and Harvey. Is there anything I can do to help?" Louis asks curious, being sincere in his office.

"I don't know." Katrina admits, "I'm still trying to figure out if there is anything I can do." She admits, "I've been trying, but I don't even know if what I've been doing helps, it may just be making everything worse."

"I'm sure that's not true." Louis comments, "From what I saw he's hurting and having someone be there for him is bound to help."

"Hopefully." Katrina mutters, "That's for the offer, Louis. I'll let you know if there is anything you can do." She informs him.

"Good. I saw enough today to be worried about him, I'd like to help, If I can." Louis informs Katrina before leaving her office, leaving Katrina to sit and worry about her best friend.

* * *

It has been hours since Louis and Katrina talked, and unaware of that Harvey, who has spent all day fighting Cameron, with Jessica's help is sitting in his office, at his laptop.

As he works Harvey looks down at his cell which is sitting on his desk and after a few moments of hesitation Harvey reaches out and picks it up, and goes to his recent calls where most of the numbers are still Mike. Staring at the name Harvey reaches out to call but then he re-thinks and locks his phone before he can call.

After doing so Harvey closes his laptop, probably a little harder than he has to, gets up, and heads out of his office, planning on having a large drink when he gets home.

* * *

The following morning, while Harvey is off meeting with Cameron Dennis, Donna is at the office and having just gotten a phone call that has filled her with concern she is making her way to Katrina's office.

A few minutes after she left her cubical Donna arrives at Katrina's office.

"I need your spare key to Mike's place." Donna informs Katrina, without even saying hello.

"Okay." Katrina says, reaching over to her handbag to get it, "Why?"

"I just got a call, Mike's not going to his appointments with Doctor Jenkins, so I'm going to drag his ass there and sit in the waiting room while he talks to her." Donna says as she is pretty sure that, considering everything, the worst thing Mike can do is stop going to his therapist appointments.

"Good." Katrina says, finding the key, "He can't skip those, not now." She says, handing it to Donna.

"That's exactly why I have no intention of letting him." Donna reveals, "Thanks for the key." She says gratefully, having assumed that Mike wouldn't let her in if she tried to get him to.

"No problem." Katrina responds, "Though you might as well make your own."

"I will." Donna tells her, "I'll let you know how things turn out." Donna says.

"I'd appreciate that." Katrina says as Donna leaves.

* * *

Not long after getting the key from Katrina Donna is letting herself into Mike's apartment where she finds her friend sitting on the couch, looking pretty horrible, while watching TV.

"Donna, I don't remember giving you a key." Mike says, a little surprised to see her.

"You didn't. Katrina gave me hers." Donna reveals, as she closes the door behind her.

"Right." Mike says, realising that he should have guessed that, "What you doing here?"

"I got a call from Doctor Jenkins office." Donna reveals, "Why aren't you going to your appointment's Mike?" she asks concerned.

"I don't see the point." Mike says, with a shrug, meaning that completely as while he did talk to Leah he doesn't want to, or feel the need to, to talk to anyone else.

"The point is that Doctor Jenkins has been helping you, I know that for a fact." Donna says, "So you've got two choices, either you can go get changed and I'll take you the appointment I've organized for you, or I'll drag you there how you are. Either way you're going to your appointment today." Donna informs him.

"Donna…."

"Don't Donna me, Mike. You need to go to the appointments, and If I have to drag you today, and to every appointment in the future, that's what I'm going to do." Donna reveals.

"Why? Why do you even care? Harvey and I aren't together anymore." Mike tells Donna, pain in his voice.

"I don't care about you because you were dating Harvey, or because your Jessica's son, I care about you Mike." Donna reveals, "Your family to me, Mike." Donna says, completely meaning that, "but if you tell anyone that I will kick your ass, got it?" she asks, her voice teasing and not overly serious.

"Got it." Mike says, feeling the first amount of joy he has felt in over a week, "Guess I better get changed."

"Yeah, you should." Donna says and Mike gets up and heads to his bedroom, while he does Donna looks around the room and as she does she can't help but frown, a frown that only increases when she counts the number of empty bottles that are around the room.

* * *

Well over an hour later Mike is walking out of his appointment that he just had with Doctor Jenkins, and as he walks out he is a little surprised to see Donna waiting in the waiting room.

"You didn't have to wait." Mike says as Donna walks over.

"Yeah, I did." Donna tells him.

"Don't you have work though?" Mike asks, feeling a little bit bad about Donna missing work because of him.

"The firm can survive without me for a little while." Donna says with a shrug.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mike comments, and Donna gives him an amused smile, both of them knowing that it isn't the firm he is talking about but rather Harvey, though neither of them are going to confirm that point.

"I am, and because I've got a little bit of time before I thought we could go to the dinner down the road." Donna tells Mike, "Maybe you could eat something other than take out."

"Are you giving me a choice?" Mike asks curious, though he is pretty sure that he could guess the answer.

"No." Donna says, putting her arm around Mike's shoulder as they head out of the waiting room.

* * *

Hours later, after a long day, mainly courtesy of Cameron Dennis Harvey is standing on the roof to Pearson Darby with a glass of scotch, having no idea that his assistant was gone for several hours to help his ex-boyfriend, that he is still refusing to think of Mike as that.

As he stares out at the city and drinks Harvey hears footsteps and he doesn't even have to turn around to know exactly who I tis.

"Whatever it is, I'm really not in the mood right now." Harvey comments as Jessica stands beside him.

"Harvey, I know how Cameron works. He's setting something up." Jessica informs Harvey.

"You think I don't know that? He's setting Ava up to bribe Nick." Harvey reveals.

"Isn't that what you just did?" Jessica asks.

"No. I went to him and told him he'd regret being disloyal to her. Something I know a little about." Harvey reveals.

"Harvey, do you know what started it between the Hatfields and the McCoys?" Jessica asks.

"I didn't catch the miniseries, but I heard Costner killed it." Harvey says, turning to look at Jessica, trying not to think about the fact that it was Mike who told him that.

"Doesn't matter, because whoever they stay started it, I guarantee you, the other side says bullshit." Jessica reveals.

"You went to Darby for this merger behind my back." Harvey says angrily.

"And then you picked a fight with him behind my back." Jessica says, angrily.

"And we both used Mike, behind each other's back." Harvey says.

"And you two had a fling behind my back." Jessica says angrily.

"It wasn't a fling." Harvey says angrily, "I love Mike, Jessica. Things were so good between us, and I'd call it the most serious relationship I've ever been in, and I screwed it up." Harvey says, pain in his voice, "And if I could figure out a way to fix things between us, a way to get me and Mike back to where we were that's what I'd be doing right now." Harvey reveals.

"That's what I've been trying to do with you and me." Jessica informs Harvey a little surprised to hear that things we so serious between her son and Harvey, "I regret where we are, and I've been trying to get us back to where we were." Jessica informs him.

"And what would the evidence of that be?" Harvey asks.

"What evidence would you like?" Jessica asks curious.

"Why don't you tell me the truth about why the hell I'm on this case?" Harvey requests.

"All right, Harvey. I lied to you. When I told you I fought to get you on this case, I didn't. Darby made the call, and I used it as an opportunity to reach out to you." Jessica explains to Harvey.

"Used." Harvey says angrily.

"To reach out to you." Jessica corrects, "Which I am now here doing without using anything. So do you want to let it go or no?" Jessica asks curious.

"I want to know one thing. If you had it to do over, would you do it again?" Harvey asks and Jessica doesn't answer, giving Harvey the exact answer he wanted.

"Deposition's on the books with Cameron tomorrow. You want me there or not?" Jessica asks and Harvey waits a moment before answering.

* * *

The following evening, having spent most of the day fighting with Cameron while working with Jessica on Ava's deposition, Harvey has walked into Jessica's office to talk to her about the deal that Cameron just offered.

"This deal is bullshit." Harvey informs Jessica who is sitting on her desk.

"Harvey. Cameron can say what he wants. Darby asked you to take the case. No way he doesn't consider this a win." Jessica explains to Harvey.

"I don't consider this a win." Harvey argues.

"Do you really want to gamble five years of her life, so you can prove you're better than Cameron?" Jessica asks.

"You know as well as I do, he's only offering this 'cause he knows he's got a loser." Harvey tells Jessica.

"Do you know how they enter a technical knockout in the record books?" Harvey asks, "As a knockout."

"I would." Jessica reveals.

"What?" Harvey asks.

"You asked me before if I'd do it again. Even though I regret that Mike was hurt, and that things aren't okay between us, if you put me in that position again, and I'll do whatever I have to do to win." Jessica says, standing up, "Because we win." Jessica reveals.

"Are you saying screw this deal, let's kick his ass?" Harvey asks, surprised that Jessica would do the same thing, because he wouldn't.

"No. I'm saying take the deal. We already did." Jessica reveals to Harvey.

* * *

While his mother and Harvey are talking about what they would do differently Mike is in his apartment, doing what he has been doing every day since he quit, staring at his picture wall.

"No, no more." Mike says angrily, standing up and walking over to his picture wall. Once he is there Mike takes off any pictures that have his mom or Harvey in them.

Once he has them all Mike takes the pictures over to his desk where he opens the draw, puts them all inside, and closes the draw, before heading back over to his couch where he sits down and once more starts to drink.

* * *

It has been a little while since his conversation with Jessica and Harvey is sitting in his office listening to music and drinking.

"Harvey." Donna says, from the door to Harvey's office.

"This is Mike's favourite record." Harvey reveals, "He told me so." Harvey reveals.

"Go see him, Harvey." Donna tells her friend, "Talk to him." She says, stressing the words.

"I can't." Harvey responds, pain in his voice.

"Yes, you can, and you should." Donna tells him.

"No, I can't." Harvey says, putting down his glass and heading out of the room, leaving the record playing.

* * *

For the next day Jessica and Harvey work together with Ava and Harvey gets her to take the deal, and he asked Donna to send the paperwork to Darby because of Jessica, because she would do the exact same thing, but he wouldn't.

Having just arrived home Harvey takes off his jacket, and loosens his tie before sitting down on the couch, as he sits down Harvey pulls out his phone, unlocks it and just stares at his inside wall paper, the wall paper that you can only see if you unlock the phone, a picture of him and Mike.

Honestly, Harvey isn't even sure what made them take the picture, all he knows is that Mike convinced him and once the photo was taken Harvey was glad, as it is a picture of the two of them, with arms around each other, looking completely in love, and Harvey can't help but stare at it, and that's all he does for a very long time.

* * *

While Harvey is at his apartment staring at pictures of him and Mike, Mike is in his apartment, watching TV. As he watches Mike hears the door open and so he looks up and sees his mother walk in.

"What do you want, Mom?" Mike asks, not even caring about the annoyance in his voice.

"To say something that I haven't said yet, I'm sorry." Jessica tells her son, having been reminded, after a pretty anger phone call from her sister that that should have been the first thing she said to Mike, after everything happened, and she regrets that it wasn't.

"Really?" Mike asks, sounding slightly disbelieving.

"Really." Jessica confirms, "You being hurt is always the last thing I wanted, and I am sorry for that." She says, telling the complete truth.

"But you're not sorry for what you did." Mike realises, not overly sure how he feels about that.

"No, I'm not, but if a situation like that comes up again, I'll never put you in the middle again." Jessica informs her son, "That I promise you."

"it means a lot to hear that." Mike tells his mother, "But I still can't go back to the firm." Mike says as it's one thing for his mother to promise that, for him to even consider coming back he needs both his mother and Harvey to promise that.

"I'm not here to ask you to, I'm here to make things right with us." Jessica tells her son.

"That's not going to be easy." Mike says, and honestly Jessica is glad that he didn't say impossible.

"I'm willing to do the hard work." Jessica tells her son and not trusting his voice Mike just gives a nod and wonders whether things between him and his mother will ever be the way they used to be again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Here you are, second of my double update. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.**

* * *

Not even a day has passed since Harvey got Ava to take the deal that Cameron was offering and while having lunch with her, during which she was offering him a job, Cameron had Ava arrested for murder.

While the bribery change was something Harvey could handle on his own he knows that fighting a murder change isn't something he can do alone, and while he can't go to the person he would really like to go to he can go to the only other person he can go to, Katrina.

Arriving at Katrina's office Harvey finds her working at her computer so he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Katrina." Harvey says, causing her to look up in surprise.

"Harvey." Katrina says, sounding surprised, "Did you want something?"

"Yes." Harvey answers and Katrina just gives him a look, "Your help." He reveals,

"If this is about Mike then you're on your own, you hurt him, Harvey, you have to figure out how to make it up to him on your own." Katrina informs him, a small amount of anger clear in her voice, something which doesn't surprise Harvey one bit.

"This isn't about Mike." Harvey reveals, "Ava Hessignton has been charged with Murder. I need an associate." He reveals.

"No." Katrina answers without hesitation.

"Katrina, look, I know you hate me right now because of what happened between me and Mike, and I deserve that, but I'm still asking you to put your personally feeling aside and work with me on this because you're the only associate who's good enough to work on this." Harvey explains, "Ava needs the best, and this is important to Darby. So, can you put aside your personal feelings and work on this with me?" Harvey asks curious and for a moment Katrina thinks about that.

"I have one condition." Katrina says after a couple of minutes.

"What is it?" Harvey asks.

"You don't ask me about Mike. You don't ask how he's doing, or anything about him." Katrina informs Harvey, "You agree to that and I'll work with you."

"Okay." Harvey says with a nod, it being hard for him to do so as he desperately wants to ask how Mike is, "I agree to that." He reveals.

"Good." Katrina says, sounding glad, "What do you need me to do?"

"Figure out a way to get her out on bail." Harvey instructs.

"On it." Katrina responds and Harvey nods and heads out of Katrina's office.

* * *

It has been a little while since Katrina agreed to work with Harvey, and Harvey is walking the halls with Jessica who he has just filled in on what is going on.

"Cameron Dennis, son of a bitch." Jessica says, sounding annoyed, "He played us." She realises.

"He slid that guilty plea right by, I should have seen it coming." Harvey says.

"We should have seen it coming." Jessica corrects, "I'm the one that convinced you to take that deal." Jessica comments.

"What's done is done." Harvey says.

"Question is, what is being done?" Jessica asks curious.

"I'm working on getting Ava off these charges, and I've got Katrina working on getting her out on bail." Harvey explains.

"You're working with Katrina?" Jessica asks surprised, "I thought she was pissed at you." Jessica comments and Harvey gives her a look, "Okay, at both of us."

"She is." Harvey assures Jessica, "But we came to an understanding." He reveals.

"You did?" Jessica asks, sounding a little surprised about that.

"Yep." Harvey says before walking into his office where Katrina is waiting.

"Harvey, Jessica." Katrina greats, it being clear that she isn't happy with either of them, "For the record I'm pissed at hell with the both of you, but I'm a professional, so I'll do my job." Katrina reveals, "But as I told Harvey, I'm not going to talk about Mike, to either of you." She reveals.

"I figured that was coming." Jessica admits, as while things may be slightly better between her and Mike they are still bad, "So, let's not talk about Mike, let's talk about Ava. Where are we on the prep for Ava's bail hearing?" Jessica asks curious.

"Well, I was thinking, since Cameron used the settlement to double-cross us, why don't we use the bail hearing to double cross him." Katrina says and as both Harvey and Jessica give her interested looks Katrina explains her idea.

* * *

Hours after Harvey, Jessica and Katrina talked in Harvey's office about Ava's bail hearing Donna has once again dragged Mike to his therapist appointment, and after the appointment she has taken him to dinner.

"You've been quiet since we left Doctor Jenkins office." Donna comments, once both she and Mike have ordered, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks curious.

"I've spent the last hour talking." Mike responds.

"Doesn't mean there isn't more that you want to say." Donna tells her friend, "I'm here Mike, to talk or just sit in silence if you want." She informs him.

For a little while Mike is silent, not sure what to say, or even if he wants to say anything, but then he finally says,

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Donna asks curious.

"Anything." Mike answers, "I don't know what I'm going to do next, I don't know what I should do next." Mike reveals, stressing the should.

"Come back to the firm." Donna suggests.

"I can't." Mike says, without hesitation.

"I figured you were going to say that." Donna reveals, "Look Mike, no one can tell you what you should do, only you know the answer to that." She says, "But what I can tell you is that you've got friends, and we'll support you no matter what you choose to do, but I think you should take some time, really figure out what you truly want." Donna reveals, honestly she expects that Mike will eventually come back to the firm, but she is also pretty sure that he won't until he and Harvey have a real talk.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says gratefully and the two of them drift into silence as they wait for their food and once it arrives the two of them enjoy their meal together.

* * *

The next day a visitor has arrived at Pearson Darby, a visitor by the name of Stephan Huntley who happens to be Edward Darby's number two, and his fixer. While he has informed Harvey that he is at the firm to help Harvey isn't sure whether to believe it or not.

It has been a little while since Harvey meet Stephen and as he walks past Jessica's office she is walking out.

"So, have you met Stephen yet?" Jessica asks curious.

"I did." Harvey confirms.

"What'd you think?" Jessica asks curious.

"Turns out we have some things in common." Harvey reveals.

"Turn out he didn't show up empty-handed." Jessica says as she hands Harvey a check.

"That's half a million dollars." Harvey says surprised.

"Mmhmm." Jessica confirms, "First dividend check of the merger." Jessica explains.

"That was my buy-in amount." Harvey says, sounding surprised.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all." Jessica comments.

"Wait as second. What was your check for?" Harvey asks, being very curious about that answer.

"More than that." Jessica answers.

"One point two?" Harvey asks.

"I'm not telling." Jessica informs him.

"One point five?" Harvey asks surprised and Jessica gives him a look which says he's right, "You're three times more valuable than me?"

"Oh, I don't think that. The check things that." Jessica corrects.

"Does the check think that the only thing that guy's here for is cultural integration?" Harvey asks curious.

"The check wasn't born yesterday." Jessica comments, "He is to Darby what you are to me, and I wouldn't send you to do that."

"No, you wouldn't" Harvey confirms.

"So what'd you tell him?" Jessica asks curious.

"I told him that as long as he steers clear of me, he'll be fine." Harvey reveals.

"You told him wrong. I want you to find out what the hell that guy's up to." Jessica says before walking away.

"She's right, you know." Donna says from her desk, causing Harvey to stop and look at her, "Cultural integration's scheduled for a week. Stephen Huntley booked a room at the Peninsula for a month." Donna reveals and Harvey walks over to her.

"Is it a room or a suite? It's important." Harvey reveals.

"A suite."

"Good work." Harvey tells her.

"It's what I do."

"There's only one problem." Harvey says, "Jessica just to me to look into him one second ago." Harvey comments.

"I anticipated her needs." Donna lies.

"No, you didn't." Harvey says.

"I anticipated your needs?" Donna asks, sounding uncertain.

"You anticipated your needs. And by "your needs" I mean…." Harvey starts to say in a teasing tone of voice.

"Okay, my needs aren't the topic of this conversation." Donna says, cutting of Harvey before he can say what he was going to say.

"All I'm saying is you went to the trouble of specifically finding out he booked a suite." Harvey reveals as he turns towards his office.

"W…." Donna starts to say.

"Save it." Harvey says as he walks away.

* * *

It has been several hours since Harvey talked about Stephen with both Donna and Jessica and since then he has learnt that Stephen is in New York to help him take the firm from Jessica.

It's early evening and Harvey and Katrina are both sitting in Ava's living room bringing her up to speed on the newest developments.

"I don't believe it." Ava says shocked.

"It's a setback, but it's going away." Harvey assures her.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Ava asks.

"I looked into three of the witnesses, and all three were affiliated with a guerrilla faction within the last five years." Katrina explains. "We're gonna paint the entire incident as a firefight between the government and armed rebels." She explains.

"Which, as you pointed out, is exactly how it was reported in the first place." Harvey explains.

"They're still placing the Colonel at these murders." Ava objects.

"I don't think you understand. This is what I found in two hours. In another day…." Katrina starts to say.

"I understand perfectly." Ava says, "You want to tear these people down in court. Well, I'm suggesting they never get there." She reveals, "We found out how to get them, and we pay them off." Ava reveals to the surprise of both Harvey and Katrina.

"Bribery is what got you into this situation. Now you think that's your way out?" Harvey asks, sounding slightly disapproving.

"That's what you said when I suggested that with Nick, and I listened to you." Ava points out.

"And I was able to neutralize him without a payoff." Harvey reminds her.

"You were able to get Cameron Dennis to offer me a deal that's now being used against me." Ave argues, "And even if you can impugn these five witnesses, your way still goes to a verdict. Mine doesn't."

"It doesn't if we don't get caught." Katrina says, really not liking this idea.

"Then don't get caught." Ava says simply.

"We're not going to get caught, because we're not doing this." Harvey says, standing up and putting an end to this particular conversation.

"You told me that you'd do anything to win. Remember that? You'll steal the rival pitcher's girlfriend the night before the big game. This is the night before the big game." Ava says and honestly if she wasn't as pissed at Harvey as she is Katrina would be asking him for that story later, and with the fact that they're basically friends now, or they were, he would have told her, but because she is pissed she doesn't intend to

"Ms. Hessington, what you're proposing is a crime." Katrina points out, trying to get Ava to see sense.

"A crime to get me out of a crime I didn't commit." Ava points out, "You said it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not." Ava says.

"It doesn't." Harvey says as Katrina stands up as well.

"But it does, because if you thought I was innocent, you'd do this." Ava tells him.

"I won't." Harvey says as he and Katrina head to the door.

"Then you're fired." Ava says, causing Harvey to turn around in surprise, "And I'll find someone who will." She says as both Harvey and Katrina head out the room, Harvey already planning what they have to do next.

* * *

Early the following morning Katrina is working on her own work when Harvey walks in.

"That doesn't look like Ava's defence." Harvey comments, though he can't even see what she is working on he knows Katrina, he knows that she wouldn't be working on Ava's case.

"That's because it's not." Katrina answers.

"Why the hell aren't you working on Ava's defence?" Harvey asks.

"I know getting fired is new to you, but normally when someone gets fired they stop working the case." Katrina explains to Harvey.

"This isn't normal, and getting fired is no reason not to work on her defence." Harvey reveals, turning and leaving the room, as he does Katrina get up and follows Harvey.

"Look, Harvey, I know we're not on the greatest terms right now, and I would rather we didn't disagree, but being fired is a really good reason." Katrina informs him.

"Wrong. Odds are Cameron's expecting her to do this, and we get a call tomorrow to get her out of a new bribery charge." Harvey explains.

"And then whatever lawyer she replaces us with can't stand up to Cameron in court." Katrina reveals, "Okay, I'm with you."

"He's not going to stop working on this, so neither can we." Harvey informs Katrina.

"We won't." Katrina confirms, and she nods and heads to her office, while she does Harvey continues walking and a couple of minutes later she runs into Jessica who walking out of the conference room.

"Harvey, is there something you'd like to tell me about Ava?" Jessica asks curious.

"Yeah, some clients can be a pain in the ass." Harvey reveals.

"Some ex-clients too." Jessica comments.

"Temporary situation." Harvey reveals.

"Good, good. 'Cause I just wanted to make sure you were still all over it." Jessica reveals.

"Did you want to make sure the sun was still shining and the sky was still blue?" Harvey asks.

"I'd be humble after I got fired, if I ever got fired." Jessica says with a teasing smile before heading back into the conference room.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Harvey and Katrina talked about Ava and ever since then Katrina has been working on a way to deal with the witnesses.

Even though she is pretty sure that Mike could have found the way a hell of a lot quicker Katrina has figured a way to deal with the witnesses and because of that Katrina has gone in search of Harvey who is once more walking the halls of Pearson Darby.

"We don't need to bribe the witnesses. We need them to sue us, right." Katrina inform Harvey, "The alien tort statute allows foreign nationals to bring civil claims in U.S. court." Katrina explains.

"And then we settle." Harvey realises.

"It might be a payoff, but it's a legal payoff." Katrina explains.

"And the witnesses aren't Americas, so Cameron can't subpoena them." Harvey realises.

"Exactly." Katrina confirms.

"Good, but they need a legitimate claim, or we could be on the hook for bribery ourselves. What are they suing us for?"

"Harvey, they witnessed multiple murders." Katrina points out.

"That would be emotionally distressing." Harvey realises.

"Might even suffer from P.T.S..D" Katrina adds.

"Which would prevent them from getting on the plane and testifying in our case." Harvey realises, "Get it going." He tells her and Katrina nods, "You got a lawyer to take the other side?" he asks curious.

"I have someone in mind, but we need a way to get those witnesses to go for it." Katrina reveals.

"No, right now our problem isn't getting them to go for it. It's' getting to Ava before she gets someone to bribe them." Harvey explains.

"I'll get on it." Katrina says before walking away, and as she does Harvey notices Stephan walking Ava to the elevators and right away he realises what he is doing, and she has to stop him.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Katrina told Harvey her idea and as she needs someone to file the lawsuits she has gone to the one person she can ask Mike.

Letting herself into Mike's place, because she is more than sure that he won't answer if she knocks, Katrina walks in and sees her friend sitting on the couch, in the same place he has been in every time she has visited.

"Katrina, shouldn't you be at work?" Mike asks, when he sees his friend.

"I need your help." Katrina reveals, "Are you sober enough to do that?" she asks curious, as it wouldn't surprise her if he wasn't.

"Depends on what you need." Mike admits and Katrina walks over and sits down on the seat next to him.

"I'm working on a case, and we need witnesses to sue us, under the alien tort statute, for emotional distress so that our client doesn't bribe them." Katrina explains to Mike.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, being able to follow that, even with his slightly hazy mind, "What do you need me to do?"

"be the lawyer on the other side, the one suing us." Katrina explains to her best friend.

"A Pearson suing Pearson Darby, not a good idea." Mike tells his friend, his brain being clear enough to know that, "It will look like collusion, and you'll definitely be on the hook for bribery yourself." He explains.

"I didn't think about that." Katrina admits, as she has been too busy focusing on getting it done that she didn't think of the consequences of the actions, "Which means I need to figure out someone else."

"I have an idea." Mike reveals, not even realising how natural it feels to be working with Katrina once more, "I have someone who owes me a favour that would be perfect to take this." Mike says, standing up, "Give me five minutes to get changed." He says, heading to his room.

"You going to shave?" Katrina asks curious as Mike heads to his room.

"Nope." Mike responds and honestly as far as Katrina is concerned the fact that Mike is willing getting changed, and help her, both without a fight is a huge deal, and it's also the first sign since Mike quit that gives her some hope that he's going to be okay.

* * *

While Katrina is with Mike, Harvey, who has learnt that Stephen convinced Ava not to bribe the witnesses, and also convinced her to keep him as her lawyer, is walking into Jessica's office.

"You look happy." Jessica says as Harvey walks in.

"Dodged a bullet." Harvey responds.

"You got Ava back." Jessica realises.

"Stephen got Ava back." Harvey corrects, "Turns out he's here to help."

"And you believe that?" Jessica asks curious.

"He got Ava back, Katrina's on her way over there as we speak."

"Katrina?" Jessica asks surprised.

"She made the call, why not let her score the touchdown." Harvey explains.

"And you must have someplace else to be." Jessica realises, "Are you moving on?" she asks curious.

"I could never move on from Mike, even if wanted to, and I don't want to." Harvey reveals, and the way he speaks Jessica realises that he is completely serious, which is a huge deal, "I have to go repay a debt." Harvey explains before leaving.

After Harvey leaves Jessica drops her pen as she can't help but think about what Harvey said, truthfully everything he's said recently, his relationship with Mike is clearly important to him, and from what she's seen it's important to Mike and yet it's over, and some of the blame lies with her.

Honestly if someone were to have told her a month ago that Harvey Specter was in a relationship with her son she would be worried, and not think it is a good idea, but now, now Jessica hopes that they figure out a way to make things work, as it's clearly what they both want, and what's best for them.

* * *

A couple of hours after Katrina talked to Mike she is walking into Harvey's office, where Harvey is having a drink having already had his little competition with Stephen.

"Here it is. Fully executed settlement. Signed, sealed, delivered." Katrina reveals, putting the settlement down on Harvey's desk.

"Who'd you get to represent the other side?" Harvey asks curious.

"Harold Gunderson." Katrina explains.

"Louis' whipping boy?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Yeah, he works for Allison Holt now. Which may actually be kind of perfect, because everyone knows she would never do anything to help us." Katrina admits.

"How'd you get him to agree?" Harvey asks curious.

"Long story." Katrina answers.

"You know…" Harvey says, sounding uncertain, as he's not sure whether he should say what he's going to say, but because he's never been one to shy away he decides to anyway, "I thought you were going to go to Mike." He comments.

"I did." Katrina admits, "But as he pointed out it wouldn't look good to have a Pearson sue Pearson Darby." She reveals, "Mike got Harold the job with Allison Holt so he owed Mike, and that's how he him to agree." Katrina explains.

"Good." Harvey says with a nod, not sure how he feels about Mike helping on the case, "How's Mike…." Harvey starts to ask.

"No, you don't get to ask me that." Katrina reveals, "And not only because you won't like my answer." She says before leaving Harvey's office.

After Katrina leaves Harvey just continues to drink his drink, his mind on Mike, and just for a second Harvey can allow himself to imagine that Mike is with him, and that they're okay, which is what he wants more than anything.

* * *

After leaving Harvey's office Katrina grabs her stuff and heads out. Walking out of the building Katrina sees Donna and as she walks towards her she hears Donna say,

"I'm in trouble."

"The good kind of trouble, or bad trouble?" Katrina asks curious as she walks over to her friend.

"Both." Donna answers with an uncertain look as truthfully she doesn't know for sure.

"Want to get a drink and tell me about it?" Katrina asks curious, as honestly she could really use one.

"I think I'm going to need at least two to do that." Donna admits.

"Well then, first three rounds are on me." Katrina offers.

"Sounds good." Donna says and the two of them leave together, and before long they have both had a few drinks and are talking all about Stephen Huntley and his interest in Donna.

* * *

The following morning it has become clear that Ava may lose her company to a takeover and because of that Harvey, Katrina and Louis, who is handling the financials for Hessington Oil are meeting in the conference room, Katrina trying to hide the fact that she is hang over thanks to her late night with Donna.

"Katrina, I didn't expect you." Louis says, surprised as he was pretty sure that, considering everything Katrina would want to be as far away from Harvey as possible.

"I'm working for you and Harvey, where else would I be?" Katrina asks.

"After what he did to Mike would have thought you would want to be as far away from Harvey as possible." Louis admits, as that's what he assumed considering how close Katrina and Mike are.

"You told him about me and Mike?" Harvey asks Katrina, sounding furious.

"No." Katrina quickly says.

"Mike told me." Louis explains.

"You've seen Mike?" Harvey asks surprised, turning to look directly at Louis, thinking that he may finally get some answers about how Mike is doing.

"Yes, I went to see him and I found him a pretty bad shape, and from what he said you're partly to blame for that." Louis says to Harvey, looking annoyed.

"You don't know anything Louis." Harvey says angrily, "And what do you mean bad shape?" he asks concerned.

"I know enough to know that you broke the trust of someone who struggled to give it to you, and that because of that Mike's quiet the job he was born to do and has taken up day drinking while eating crap food." Louis reveals, it being clear that he is actually angry at that, he's actually concerned.

"Okay, okay, enough." Katrina says as Harvey looks like he has been slapped in the face, "How about we get to business instead of talking about Mike." She suggests, thinking that it would be best for everyone.

"Sounds good, because the first order of business is discussing what to do following Ava's statement." Louis comments.

"She's not making a statement." Harvey says, though his mind is completely on Mike.

"Yes, she is." Louis argues.

"That might be a good idea normally, but with the way he's been lately Cameron is going to be all over it." Katrina reveals.

"Cameron Dennis isn't the problem right now; the problem is that Ava Hessignton isn't a credible CEO." Louis argues.

"The problem is she's on trial for murder." Harvey points out.

"And public perception says that she's as guilty as Jean Valjean with a loaf of bread in his pants. We're facing a vote for control of her company in two days." Louis argues.

"Talking under threat makes her look desperate." Katrina argues, but then she realises something, "But it could also make her look either guilty or incompetent."

"You going to pick a side?" Harvey asks Katrina.

"I'm not on either side. I'm trying to figure out a way for Ava to keep her company while not endangering her murder defence, which is the point of this meeting." Katrina argues.

"She can't talk to the press." Harvey says, "And that's not open for discussion. She's not saying a word." He reveals.

"I'm afraid it's too late." Louis admits.

"What did you do?" Harvey asks, anger back in his voice.

"She's on her way to an interview right now." Louis reveals, "It'll run in the journal and then it will blow Gianoplous and his bullshit takeover attempt out of the water." He says and Harvey and Katrina get up and head out of the conference room.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Harvey, Louis and Katrina talked about the takeover attempt and since then Harvey and Katrina managed to put a stop to the interview before it could happen and Harvey had lunch with Ava to explain to her what is going to happen.

Walking into the kitchen to get some coffee Katrina finds Donna getting her own coffee.

"New dress?" Katrina asks curious.

"What can I say? It deserved me." Donna answers with a smirk.

"Really? And this would have nothing to do with a certain British Senior partner who asked you out yesterday?" Katrina asks curious.

"Since when does a girl need a guy to look good?" Donna asks, her voice being slightly insulted.

"Never." Katrina answers, walking over to the table.

"Sugar me." Donna requests.

"Um, before anyone sugars anyone, if you two are dating, you need to know that we have a very strict policy in favour of that." Steven says from the door, causing Katrina and Donna to both roll their eyes.

"And we have a very strict policy to keep our sugar to ourselves." Katrina says, realising what Stephen is doing, as he walks over to her.

"Oh, that's a pity. I'm partial to a little sweetness in the morning." Stephen comments.

"Well, then I would recommend the bakery of 52nd" Katrina comments.

"You care to join me? I hate to deny you the pleasure of my company." Stephen informs Katrina.

"I think I can manage without it." Katrina says, meaning that.

"Since you're from a different country, I'll translate." Donna says, "She finds you a bit douchey love." Donna says, putting on a British accent.

"My loss. Ladies." Stephen says before leaving.

"Okay, seriously did he really go with go after a girl's friend to make the girl he likes jealous?" Katrina asks amused once Stephen has left.

"Apparently." Donna tells him, "Now you get why I said no."

"Actually now I don't get why you did." Katrina admits, "Donna, he's charming and hot, and witty and British, you should give him a chance."

"Dating someone you work with isn't a good idea." Donna points out, "Just look at what happened between Harvey and Mike."

"That's different, and you know it." Katrina argues, "He's only for six weeks, and he's based out of London, that's practically a different company."

"And it's definitely a different country." Donna realises.

"So you'll consider it?" Katrina asks, hoping she says yes as it's just the kind of thing her friend needs.

"No." Donna says before heading out of the kitchen, leaving Katrina to pout.

* * *

While Donna and Katrina are in the kitchen Harvey has just had a conversation with both Jessica and Louis about Ava, a conversation that ended in him needing to use Darby's name, and the fact that he put Harvey on Ava's case, because he and Jessica disagreed about strategy.

Having left his office Harvey has gone to Katrina, who he just finished explaining what happened between him, Louis and Jessica, and the two of them are walking the halls of Pearson Darby.

"How pissed was Jessica?" Katrina asks curious, "I'm guessing very."

"Oh she was." Harvey confirms, "And between that and the fact that Louis clearly isn't going to play by the rules I need you to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't shaft us." He instructs.

"Will do." Katrina confirms.

"And while you're doing that figure out a way to get us out of this jam." Harvey tells her.

"On it." Katrina says before walking away from Harvey.

After walking away from Harvey Katrina heads to the conference room where she starts to get to work on figuring out a way to help Ava keep control of her company.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

Even though she worked all night as morning comes Katrina is no closer to figuring out a way to keep Ava as CEO than she was when she started. Rubbing her eyes Katrina realises that she needs help, but not just any help, she needs Mike's help, and so because of that Katrina uses her tablet to take pictures of the boards she set up, and grabs the important files and heads out of conference room.

* * *

An hour later Katrina arrives at Mike's apartment and lets herself in, partly because she isn't sure whether Mike would answer, and partly because she isn't is carrying so much that she can only just get her key out.

As she walks in Katrina heads over to the table where she puts everything done and then into Mike's bedroom where her best friend is fast asleep in his bed.

"Mike." Katrina says, shaking her friend awake, "Mike wake up."

"Katrina?" Mike ask confused, clearly half asleep, "What are you doing here?" he asks confused.

"I need your help." Katrina tells him, "I'll go put the coffee on." She says, heading out of the room.

After Katrina leaves Mike takes a few moments to make sure that he wasn't imagining it before he gets up and heads out into the living room.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Mike asks confused, as he sits down at his table.

"Tony Gianoplous is trying to take over Hessington Oil from Ava Hessington." Katrina reveals, "I've been looking all night and I can't figure a way to stop it." She explains, "I started with Monopoly but the oil business it too big and, it's just impossible." Katrina explains, "I need help Mike, I need your help." She says stressing the your.

"Show me what you've got." Mike requests and Katrina hands over the tablet.

"I've also got all the important files." Katrina reveals as Mike flickers through everything.

For ten minutes Mike and Katrina are both silent while Mike reads through things and Katrina makes coffee.

"I think I was going down the wrong road, but I just can't seem to find the right one." Katrina admits.

"I think I have." Mike says, as he hurriedly searches through the files, scribbles something on a piece of paper, and hands it to Katrina.

"Shit." Katrina realises, "You a genius."

"Well duh." Mike responds, "My laptop is in the other room, I can help draft if you want." He offers.

"Of course I want that." Katrina says, heading into the other room to grab Mike's laptop, and once she has it she and Mike get working on putting what they found into a strategy, as they do Mike realises that working with Katrina makes things feel pretty damn good.

* * *

A couple of hours later Katrina and Mike have done what the needed to do and Katrina has headed back to the office and given Louis what they found, and for Mike, for the first time since he quit and ended things with Harvey Mike doesn't start drinking alcohol out of a bottle, instead he actually starts to clean up a little bit.

"This is brilliant." Louis says, reading the file.

"We've got the connection. We just need to figure out how to stop it." Katrina explains.

"I already have." Louis says, turning around in his chair. "This is great work, Katrina. You struck oil." He reveals.

"It was actually Mike's idea." Katrina reveals.

"You went to Mike?" Louis asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why? He quit, and he made it clear that he doesn't want to come back." Louis points out.

"Mike may have quit, but that doesn't change the fact that he's the person in this world I trust the most, nor does it change the fact that he's the person I work best with." Katrina explains, "I got stuck, and I needed help. Mike is the only person I could go to, he's the only person I wanted to go to, because I knew he'd find what I couldn't see, and he did."

"Do you think he'll ever come back to the firm?" Louis asks curious.

"I don't know." Katrina admits, "But after today, after I got him to help, I think there might be a chance." She admits, "I think I managed to show him what he loves doing, and what he is missing."

"Good, that's good." Louis says, meaning that, "I hope he comes back, I miss Mike being here." Louis reveals, meaning that and not just because Mike is the best associate there is.

"So do I." Katrina says before heading out of the office.

* * *

Hours later Harvey and Katrina have both talked to Ava, who is still insisting she talks, which resulted in Harvey telling her that they are going to pretend to depose her.

Walking into the bathroom Katrina is surprised to find Donna wearing a fancy dress and doing her make up.

"Okay, either you're trying to score some extra food from the delivery guy, which I know you get without fancy clothes, or you've got a date with Stephen." Katrina realises, "Wait, how'd you do a costume change without leaving the office?" Katrina asks curious.

"I have a number that calls a guy, who knows my size." Donna explains.

"I want that number." Katrina comments.

"You can't have that number." Donna responds, causing Katrina to pout.

"So, you've got a date with Stephen, you changed your mind?" Katrina asks curious, walking over to her friend.

"It's not really a date. It's more of an… arrangement." Donna reveals.

"An arrangement?" Katrina asks, raising an eyebrow at Donna.

"He has some short-term needs, asked if I could help him out while he's in town, blah, blah, blah, I'm meeting him at eight." Donna reveals.

"Blah, blah, blah? What's blah, blah blah?" Katrina asks curious.

"Oh, you know, it's just, this that and the other thing?" Donna reveals.

"Ah huh, does he know that blah, blah, blah constitutes this, that and the other thing?" Katrina asks curious.

"Katrina, Stephen and I communicate a little more subtly, suggestive banter, double entendres. We both know what we agreed to." Donna reveals.

"I if I didn't know better I would say it sounds like you agreed to a hot and steamy affair." Katrina says, and as she does she notices the look on her friend's face, "Oh my god, did you agree to a hot and steamy affair?"

"I have no idea." Donna admits, causing the two of them to exchange laughs as they drift into silence.

"So, I went to Mike to ask him for help to stop the takeover." Katrina reveals.

"Really?" Donna asks interested, "How'd that go?" Donna asks curious.

"Surprisingly well." Katrina admits, "And he seemed, okay." Katrina admits.

"That's something." Donna comments.

"Yeah, it is." Katrina confirms, "I think that's how I can drag Mike back in the world." Katrina reveals, "If I keep reminding him of what he loves maybe he'll start to miss it and come back."

"It's worth a try." Donna admits, "But you're going to have to be careful, if you push him too hard you'll push him away." She points out.

"I know." Katrina says as Donna puts all her makeup into her make up bag.

"I've got to go." Donna informs her friend.

"Go, I want all the details later." Katrina says as Donna heads out of the bathroom.

* * *

While Katrina and Donna are talking in the bathroom Louis is walking into Jessica's office.

"Louis, what can I do for you?" Jessica asks as he walks in.

"I want off this case." Louis reveals.

"I take it you struck out with Gianoplous?" Jessica asks.

"I didn't strike out. What I did was almost pull a rabbit out of a hat, but the truth is the one good move we had has been taken away from us, and I'm not gonna be left holding the bag because Harvey choose to handcuff me." Louis reveals.

"Louis, I'm not taking you off this case." Jessica reveals, "But I am taking the handcuffs off." She tells Louis, doing so because she went to visit Toronto to have a conversation with Darby, and honestly she didn't like what he said.

"Wait, are you saying that I have your blessing to go to the board and convince them to ditch Ava Hesisngton?" Louis asks surprised.

"I'm not saying anything." Jessica says, giving Louis a look.

"Got it, wet work." Louis says, whispering wet work.

"This conversation never happened." Jessica says, heading to the door, but she stops when she sees the look on Louis's face, "What is it?" Jessica ask.

"Have you ever said to Harvey, 'this conversation never happened?" Jessica asks curious.

"Louis." Jessica says.

"Please tell me you never have." Louis requests.

"Would I tell you if I had?" Jessica asks curious.

"I'll take that as a no." Louis says.

"Good night, Louis." Jessica says, leaving her office, causing Louis to grin.

* * *

After leaving the office Jessica heads to her son's apartment, and as she isn't sure if he's answering his door again, she lets herself in, but to her shock as she enters her son's apartment she doesn't find him sitting on the couch drinking, which is how she has found him every other time she has come to see him since he quit.

"Mike?" Jessica asks, looking around.

"Kitchen." Mike answers and Jessica heads there and once more she is surprised by what she sees.

"Are you cooking?" Jessica asks her son surprised.

"Yeah, it's just pasta, but I felt like making something." Mike reveals, and as she looks at her son Jessica realises that he is completely sober.

"That's good, Mike, really good." Jessica tells her son as she puts her bag down on the table.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, "I made more than enough for two, if you're hungry." Mike tells his mother.

"I am, that will be nice." Jessica tells her son, "So this is different." She admits, "I'm glad to see that you're doing better, but what brought on the change?" she asks curious.

"I just felt like it." Mike admits, not wanting to say more as he hasn't completely forgiven his mother, "This is almost ready, do you want to grab plates?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Jessica says and she heads to the cupboards to get them.

Ten minutes later Jessica and Mike are both sitting at the table and enjoying their dinner, while actually having a pleasant conversation, though Mike doesn't tell his mother about working with Katrina, honestly he isn't quite surer why he didn't, all he knew is that it wasn't something he wanted to share.

* * *

The following morning Harvey and Katrina are in the conference room, deposing Ava, something that they have been doing for a little while, causing all three of them to have become rather frustrated.

"Then ask me a goddamn question." Ava requests, after Harvey pointed out that this deposition was her idea.

"You bribed the government. What's to stop anyone with a pulse from believing you knew that money was payment for killing those people?" Harvey asks.

"Because life is more important to me than money." Ava reveals.

"Then why the hell did you pay that bribe in the first place?" Katrina asks.

"Because that's how it works over there." Ava argues.

"Murder is also how it works over there. You did it. You know it, and you're not convincing anyone." Harvey says.

"Very good. Finally, we get to it." Ava says, sounding glad, "If you check your records, you'd know the reason we won that bid is we were the only company who took it upon ourselves to go to the people." Ava explains.

"Because you needed to see what your obstacle was." Katrina comments.

"My obstacle?" Ava asks shocked, anger in her voice, "We paid one hundred million more than anyone else on the condition that the money be used to relocate any family who lost anything within fifty miles of that pipeline, job, home, land, livestock, anything." Ava reveals, "What happened over there sickens me, I lose sleep over it every night, and as soon as I am out of this nightmare, I am going to shut down the entire project, the pipeline, the oil fields, and all of it. So I've had just about enough of the two of you wondering whether I'm guilty of these murders or not." Ava reveals, "Is that a good enough trial run for you?" Ava asks before leaving.

"Holy shit." Harvey says shocked.

"She didn't do it." Katrina realises.

* * *

While Katrina and Harvey are deposing Ava Donna is letting herself into Mike's apartment, not to drag him to his therapist appointment, something which she is still doing, but rather spend time with him.

Walking into Mike's apartment Donna finds her friend not drinking but rather actually looking pretty okay, though he is still in his pyjamas.

"Donna, did I forget an appointment with Doctor Jenkins?" Mike asks curious.

"No." Donna informs him, "I thought we could go out today, have some lunch, maybe do a bit of shopping." She reveals, "You've barely left this apartment, it could be a good idea." She admits.

"Sure. I'll go get changed." Mike says, getting up off his couch where he was watching movies, and heading into his bedroom.

After Mike leaves Donna looks around the apartment and as she does she realises that all the empty bottles are gone, and that simple observation makes her suspect that things might just be okay.

Ten minutes later Mike has gotten ready and he and Donna head out where they spend the next few hours together, and as they spend time together Donna realises that Mike is doing a lot better, and that he is more like the person he was before he broke up with Harvey, and she isn't sure what caused the changed, though she is glad to see it.

* * *

While Donna and Mike are spending time together Katrina is waiting outside Pearson Darby so that she can talk to Louis, who is just getting out of a car.

"Louis, what did you do?" Katrina asks, walking over to him.

"Why do you think I did something?" Louis asks, pretending to be insulted.

"I know you." Katrina tells him, "And whatever you did you have to un do it." Katrina informs him.

"Why?" Louis asks confused.

"Ava's innocent." Katrina reveals.

"What?" Louis asks, sounding shocked and confused.

"Take a look at this." Katrina says, handing over a flash drive, "And undo whatever you did." Katrina tells Louis before walking away.

* * *

Having spent the last few hours together Donna and Mike are both arriving back at Mike's apartment, both carrying bas, honestly Mike isn't entirely sure what he brought, all he knows is Donna convinced him to buy it all.

"I better get to work." Donna tells Mike, being pretty sure that if Harvey hasn't noticed she hasn't shown he's going to notice soon.

"Yeah you should." Mike confirms, and then to Donna's surprise he walks the last few steps that separate them and hugs her, "Thank you, Donna." She tells her friend, being incredible grateful for the support and help Donna has given him lately.

"You don't have to thank me, Mike." Donna assures her friend, returning the hug, "I'm just glad you're doing better."

"I am, and I think working with Katrina again was a huge part of the reason." Mike admits as the two of them break apart.

"That's good." Donna says, squeezing Mike's shoulder, "I'll see you Monday for your appointment."

"Okay." Mike says with a nod and Donna heads out of Mike's apartment. Once Donna leaves Mike looks around and he realises that while he still feels the ache for Harvey that he's been feeling since they broke up he has no desire to dull that feeling with alcohol, and so instead he heads over to his DVD collection and puts on one of the Star Trek DVD's that Harvey gave him, what feels like a lifetime ago, and starts to watch.

* * *

Many hours after her conversation with Louis Katrina is working in her office when she hears footsteps and she looks up to see Harvey walking in.

"I figured out what we're gonna do." Harvey reveals.

"And what is that?" Katrina asks curious.

"What we should have done in the first place. We're going to let her talk to the board." Harvey reveals.

"And pre-empt tomorrows meeting with one of our own." Katrina realises.

"If she can convince us she's innocent, she can convince them to keep her in charge and vote against the takeover." Harvey explains.

"Win win." Katrina realises.

"Have Louis set it up." Harvey requests.

"Louis? Really?" Katrina asks, not sure whether that is a good idea.

"Yeah, he'll love it. Letting her talk is what he wanted her to do in the first place. Get it done." Harvey says before walking away, leaving Katrina in her office.

* * *

It has been a little while since Harvey told Katrina to have Louis set up a meeting with the board and he is currently standing in his office, drinking a glass of scotch and staring out the window.

"Did you need anything else, Harvey?" Donna asks from the doorway.

"Nothing you can help me with." Harvey admits as he takes a drink.

"Harvey…" Donna starts to says as she walks into the office, closing the door behind her.

"I miss Mike." Harvey admits, feeling no shame in doing so, "And I don't just mean I miss him as my boyfriend, I miss working with him, I miss him being my associate." Harvey reveals, "Katrina's good, but it should be Mike working on this. We should be working on this together." Harvey reveals, "I miss him." He reveals, it being perfectly clear that he feels a gap in every part of his life where Mike used to be.

"Harvey…" Donna starts to say, not overly sure what she is going to say, but knowing that she has to say something.

"You can go." Harvey says and reluctantly Donna heads out of the room, closing the door behind her, while Harvey continues to stare out of the window while he thinks of Mike.

* * *

After doing what Harvey asked Katrina left the firm, but instead of heading home to her apartment she has headed to Mike where she, like normal, lets herself in, but as she enters she sees no sign of her best friend.

"MIKE?" Katrina calls, assuming that her friend is home as the TV is still playing.

"BATHROOM." Mike's voice calls and so Katrina heads there.

Walking into the bathroom Katrina is once more surprised by the sight that greats her,

"You're shaving." Katrina notes, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, I thought it was time." Mike admits.

"I'm pretty sure that it was time a week ago." Katrina comments, "But glad that you're finally getting rid of it."

"I think I am too." Mike says, sounding a little uncertain as honestly he isn't overly sure of anything, though as he shaves and looks in the mirror he can see the refection of his best friend and he can't help but be concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Katrina lies.

"No, you're not." Mike says, turning to look at his friend, "I know that for the last few weeks I've been, well, a mess, but I'm still here for you Katrina, whatever you need, even if it's just to talk." Mike says, realising that he has been a pretty selfish friend lately.

"Thanks Mike, but I'm okay, I'm just tired, that's all." Katrina reveals, "Working for two senior partners is exhausting." She reveals as she is currently feeling completely drained.

"Oh." Mike says, not sure how to respond to that as he knows that It is his fault that Katrina is working for both Harvey and Louis in the first place.

"Yeah." Katrina says as there is a knock on the door.

"That will probably be my food." Mike realises.

"I'll go and get it." Katrina says before leaving the bathroom to collect the food, leaving Mike to shave.

* * *

The following morning, Harvey and Katrina have learnt, as they arrived for the meeting where Ava was going to talk to her board, that Ava has been voted out, and because he knows exactly who was really behind it all Harvey once they get back to the office Harvey goes straight to Jessica's office, feeling beyond angry at what she did.

"You think I don't know this was you?" Harvey asks angrily as he storms into Jessica's office.

"I don't care whether you know it was me or not. I stand by what I did, and I'd do it again." Jessica says from the table she is sitting at.

"You mean selling Ava out because of your personal issues with me?" Harvey asks angrily.

"This isn't personal, and it's not about you." Jessica informs Harvey, there being anger in her voice too.

"Bullshit. Ever since Darby handed me this case and not you, you've been pissed." Harvey argues.

"I wasn't pissed until we had a disagreement on strategy, and you invoked his name to cut me out." Jessica says angrily.

"I get it. I wasn't wrong about it being personal. I was wrong about which person." Harvey realises, "You're not pissed at me. You're pissed at yourself for getting played." Harvey realises.

"What did you just say to me?" Jessica asks angrily.

"You heard me." Harvey informs her, "Fools rush in, and you're the one who gave him the fifty-one percent in the first place."

"I merged with Edward for the sake of this firm, just like what I did today with Ava, and the only one in this room taking things personally is you." Jessica informs Harvey.

"Tell yourself whatever you want, but don't tell me doesn't have to do with Darby, and don't tell me it isn't personal, because you can't stand being number two." Harvey says before walking out of Jessica's office in anger.

After walking away from Jessica's office Harvey heads straight to his, still feeling angry.

"Harvey, do you have a minute?" Donna asks as he walks past.

"No, I don't." Harvey says, the anger he is feeling at Jessica still in his voice, "I need Edward Darby on the phone right now." Harvey reveals, "By the way, where were you this morning?" Harvey asks.

"What are you talking about? I was here." Donna says as Harvey didn't notice that she was missing for hours day before and yet he did notice when she wasn't at her cubical for a few minutes.

"You weren't here." Harvey says.

"I was in the copy room." Donna explains.

"Well, what the hell were you doing in the copy room?" Harvey asks and Donna feels herself becoming nervous.

"I was finishing up a couple of things for Stephen." Donna reveals, it being the first thing she can think to say.

"You're working for Stephen?" Harvey asks surprised, and the anger is back in his voice.

"I made some copies."

"You work for me." Harvey tells her.

"Sorry. It was a one-time thing." Donna says.

"Well, since you haven't got Darby for me yet, what do you want?" Harvey asks.

"Nothing. It can wait." Donna says before leaving Harvey's office, being pretty sure that that could have gone a hell of a lot better.

* * *

It has been hours since Donna and Harvey talked about Stephen and Harvey got angry at her and then donna spent the rest of the day doing her best to avoid Harvey and as she has been for a little while, Donna is sitting on the floor of her living room with Katrina and the two them are drinking.

"So you ended up not telling Harvey about having sex with Stephen and instead you told him that you were making copies for him?" Katrina asks surprised.

"Yep." Donna confirms, taking a drink.

"That was a horrible idea." Katrina tells her friend.

"I know." Donna says, pulling a face because of the shot she just took.

"Seriously Donna, telling Harvey that you were doing assistant work for Stephen is probably the worst thing you could have said, he would take you having sex with Stephen a hell of a lot better." Katrina tells her friend.

"I know." Donna says with a sigh, "I chickened out and now everything's gone to shit."

"Not everything." Katrina says, putting an arm around her friend, "Here, do another shot everything will feel better."

"Hopefully." Donna says, doing the shot, "So have you noticed the change in Mike the last few days?" she asks curious, once she does the shot.

"Yep." Katrina reveals, "He actually shaved yesterday."

"Wow." Donna says shocked, "That's good, do you think he'll be ready to come back to the office soon? Be ready to actually talk to Harvey so that the two of them can figure things out?"

"I hope so." Katrina says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

At Mike's place Mike is sitting at his desk on his laptop, his fingers on the table but he can't bring himself to type, not quite yet.

"You can't just sit here and drink anymore, Mike." Mike tells himself, and at that reminder Mike starts to type, searching how to set up a legal aid client, as for the last couple of days he has been thinking and he's realised that if he can't go back to the firm, which he doesn't feel like he can right now, then that's what he wants to do, and because of the settlement money he got when his parents were killed he has the money to do so.

* * *

Having spent hours doing research for what he wants to do next Mike found himself unable to sleep as he kept thinking about several things he has to do, while he isn't ready for the biggest one, and he isn't sure he will ever be, Mike knows that if he wants to move on, and even if he wants to try again with Harvey, which truthfully is what he wants but doesn't see happening as there is a conversation that he and Harvey will have to have, and Harvey would have to assure him of a couple of things, then there is something he has to, but he can't do it alone.

Checking the time, Mike realises that Donna should be at the office, and as she is the only person he can ask to come with him to do what he needs to do, he dials the number for her line.

"Donna Paulsen's office." Donna answers after a few rings.

"Hey, it's Mike." Mike reveals.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donna asks curious as not once in the last few weeks has Mike called her.

"There's something I need to do and if I were to tell Mom, or Katrina, or even Louis, and especially Harvey, they'd never let me." Mike says, and Donna is pretty sure that it is the first time that Mike has said Harvey's name since they broke up, at least to her.

"I really don't like the sound of that." Donna admits.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to." Mike admits, "I want to go to Rikers to visit Trevor." Mike reveals to Donna's complete shock and before she says what she has to say she turns away from Harvey's office, so that he can't hear.

"Mike, that is a really bad idea." Donna tells her friend, having lowered her voice as she is pretty sure that if Harvey even thought he heard Mike's name then he would come out to see what was going on.

"Maybe, but it's something I have to do, but I know I can't go alone." Mike reveals, as even the thought of being in a room with Trevor and guards fill him with terror, he needs someone he trusts to go with him, and that is a short list.

"Mike, you have serious flashbacks just hearing his name, how are you going to handle being in the same room as him?" Donna asks concerned.

"I don't know, which is why I need you to come with me." Mike reveals, "Please Donna, I'm begging you. I've been talking to Doctor Jenkins about this for a while, if I want to move on from what he did then I need to do this, and I can't do it alone." Mike explains, desperation in his voice.

"Okay." Donna says with a nod, being pretty sure that she is going to regret agreeing to this, "When do you want to go?" she asks curious and Mike explains.

* * *

A few hours later Mike and Donna have passed through security and are sitting at a table waiting for Trevor in a room. As she looks at Mike Donna can see him becoming afraid.

"If this gets too much just tell me, or squeeze my hand and I'll get us out of here." Donna assures her friend.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says, sounding grateful and for several minutes they are both quiet until the door opens and Trevor is lead in.

The second Trevor walks in Donna can see Mike tense and she becomes even surer that he's not going to get through this okay.

"Well, this is a surprise." Trevor says, looking at Mike, "And I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He says to Donna.

"Being in a room with you is a lot of things, a pleasure isn't one of them." Donna says angrily, glaring at Trevor, as she looks out the corner of her eye and realise that Mike seems frozen, and so she reaches out and squeezes his leg in comfort.

"Well Michael, what are you doing here?" Trevor asks, looking at Mike, "What too scared to speak? You know that reminds me of…." He starts to say.

"Don't." Mike says managing to find his voice, "Why?" Mike stutters out, "Why did you do that to me?" Mike asks, Donna being able to tell that Mike is fighting off a flashback.

"Because you're mine, and now you'll always know that." Trevor says, speaking like it's a matter of fact, "No matter what happens, no matter if you think you've moved on, you'll always remember, and you'll always know that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone." Mike says his voice forceful for the first time, "And this was a mistake." He says, standing up, knowing that he has to get out of the room, before he loses it.

"Oh don't go Michael, there is so much I have to say to you." Trevor says as Donna stands up too.

"Well I have nothing more to say to you, you'll never see or hear from me again." Mike reveals, meaning that completely, "And you'll always know that I was never yours, and I never will be." Mike says before leaving, Donna right behind him.

The second Mike is out of the room he leans against the wall and ends up sliding down it so he's sitting on the floor and Donna kneels in front of him.

"You're okay, Mike." Donna says in a reassuring voice, "It's over, he didn't' hurt you, you never have to see him again." She says and for a few minutes Mike sits on the floor, clearly having a flashback as Donna kneels in front of him, having made it clear to the guards that they shouldn't approach.

After a few minutes, longer than Donna has ever seen a flashback last before, Donna recognizes the signs of Mike starting to come out of his flashback,

"Mike?"

"Donna?" Mike asks, "Where's Harvey?" he asks, being confused for a second then everything comes back to him, "Not here, right. I don't know why I asked that."

"Maybe because he's who you want to see most right now." Donna tells her friend.

"Maybe, but I don't think he wants to see me." Mike admits as Donna helps him to his feet.

"That's not true Mike." Donna assures him, "Why don't you come back to the firm with me." She suggests.

"I think I need to see Doctor Jenkins." Mike reveals, as even though he would love to see Harvey he isn't sure that it is a good idea considering their last conversation, "I booked an emergency appointment just in case." He reveals.

"Okay. Let's go then." Donna says, deciding not to push Mike to see Harvey as she is pretty sure he's not the one that needs the push.

"Yeah." Mike says and the two of them leave.

* * *

Hours later Mike has attended his appointment with Doctor Jenkins and after that Donna and Mike returned to Mike's apartment where they have been watching movies and eating take away ever since as Donna didn't feel comfortable leaving Mike alone.

Even though Donna did have plans with Stephen she cancelled them as she knew that making sure Mike was okay, making sure that the person who is practically her little brother is okay, is more important than her date.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been three days since Donna and Mike went to go see Trevor and even though she hasn't told anyone what they did Donna has made sure to check on Mike several times and to her surprise he has been relatively okay every time she has checked in.

As they have both just been in a meeting in the judge's chambers about the case Katrina and Harvey are walking together.

"Well, we did our best." Harvey comments.

"Our best?" Katrina ask surprised, "Wait a minute, you never expected this case to get dismissed." Katrina realises.

"Then why would I ask for it?" Harvey asks.

"Because she was more likely to grant an expedited trial after saying no to a dismissal." Katrina realises.

"And now, Cameron's got a shitty case to try with no evidence and less than two weeks to get any more." Harvey explains.

"Wait a second." Katrina realises, an idea coming to her, "What if they didn't just have to scramble for new evidence? What if they had to scramble for a whole new lawyer?"

"Any lawyer who got assigned this case with only two weeks to go would drop the whole thing." Harvey realises.

"Unless they had a personal beef with you, which they wouldn't." Katrina points out.

"There's only one way to get Cameron thrown off this case." Harvey realises.

"Prove he colluded with Gianopolus, which means we wouldn't be bullshitting anymore." Katrina says.

"Exactly, we've got a chance to get rid of this murder charge once and for all." Harvey says with a grin, feeling glad about that.

* * *

It has been a little while since Harvey and Katrina decided to prove collusion and Harvey is sitting in his office when Stephen walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asks as Stephen walks in.

"What I've always been doing here, representing Edward Darby's wishes." Stephen explains.

"I lost Ava her company. I assume my deal with Edward is dead." Harvey admits.

"Well, Edward doesn't see it like that." Stephen admits, "You may have failed, but Jessica took a shot at her own team."

"And the consequences of that are what?" Harvey asks curious.

"Deal stays in place as long as you win her murder trial." Stephen reveals.

"What if my plan is to not even have a murder trial?" Harvey asks.

"Well, as long as you don't accomplish that by having Ava plead guilty, you'll be the next managing partner." Stephen reveals.

"Good, because I'm going to accomplish it by getting Cameron Dennis thrown of this case for colluding with Tony Gianpolous." Harvey explains.

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" Stephen asks curious.

"By suing Tony Gianopolous." Harvey explains.

"For what?" Stephen asks as Katrina walks into the room.

"For this." Katrina says, dropping a file on Harvey's desk, "or this." She says, dropping another file, "and or that." Katrina says, dropping the last file on the desk before heading over to behind Harvey where she leans against his shelf.

"Yeah, that's good." Stephen comments.

"Mm-hmm. It is." Harvey confirms.

"Yeah, but I can do better." Stephen comments.

"No way." Katrina argues.

"Five thousand says I can." Steven says.

"Ten thousand says you can't." Harvey counters.

"Excellent." Stephen says.

"What's your idea?" Harvey asks curious.

"Well, it requires you to take me with you to see Mr. Gianopolous." Stephen reveals.

"Katrina?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah."

"You're of the case." Harvey informs him.

"Fine with me, I have more than enough work to do." Katrina admits, "Best of luck, guys. Hope it works out." Katrina tells Harvey and Stephen before leaving.

After leaving Harvey's office Katrina heads straight to Donna's cubical.

"Were you listening?" Katrina asks her friend.

"Do you even have to ask?" Donna asks.

"I really shouldn't." Katrina says as she sits down on the corner of Donna's desk, "So those two betting about this? Am I the only one who thinks this isn't going to end well?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"No." Donna confirms as both Harvey and Stephen walk out of Harvey's office and walks away, "So, I've got to leave to go take Mike to his appointment with Doctor Jenkins." She reveals.

"Okay, I'll cover if anyone ask." Katrina promises her friend.

"I know." Donna says before grabbing her phone and bag and heading out.

* * *

Not long after she left Katrina Dona is letting herself into Mike's apartment, where she finds the place a lot tidier but no sign of Mike, something which isn't overly surprising considering she's had to practically drag him to every one of his appointments.

"Mike?" Donna calls.

"I'll be right out; I'm just finishing getting ready." Mike calls back, to Donna's surprised.

After hearing Mike's response Donna starts to look around the room and as she sees a pile of papers on the coffee table Donna goes and has a look and starts to read them, being a little surprised, and honestly a bit amazed by what she reads.

"Hey." Mike says, coming out from the bathroom.

"You're looking into starting a legal aid clinic?" Donna asks surprised, looking up at Mike.

"I'm thinking about it" Mike admits, "I'm only doing research at the moment, but I'm considering it." He explains, "I think using the settlement money would be pretty fitting." Mike reveals, "It's the only thing I can see myself using it for."

"It would be pretty fitting." Donna confirms, "But are you sure you want to do this? Don't you want to come back to the firm?" Donna asks, as she was sure that Mike would eventually come back.

"I'm not sure of anything." Mike admits, "Like I said, I'm just considering it." Mike reveals, as honesty he would never even consider coming back to the firm unless things were right between him and Harvey, which he doesn't see happening unless they have a pretty intense conversation.

"Well, we both know who you should talk to before deciding anything." Donna tells her friend, trying to get Mike to go to Harvey as she is pretty sure that if he doesn't go to him before he starts this thing then they are going to have no chance of fixing things.

"We should go to my appointment." Mike says, clearly avoiding talking about Harvey.

"Yeah, guess we should." Donna says, knowing for a fact that this is the first time that she hasn't had to drag Mike to his appointment.

"Yep." Mike says and the two of them head out of the apartment and as they leave Donna is internally debating whether she should tell Harvey what Mike is planning.

* * *

After spending several hours with Mike Donna returned to the office and she spent a lot of time debating what to do, and after a lot of debating she came to the decision not to mention it to Harvey, at least not yet.

The next morning Donna is waiting in Harvey's office as while she has decided not to tell him about Mike there is something that she knows she has to tell him.

"Make yourself at home." Harvey comment as he walks into his office and finds Donna sitting on one of his couches.

"I wanted to talk to you in here." Donna explains.

"Is this about your….." Harvey starts to say.

"No, no." Donna quickly says.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Harvey says and Donna just gives him a look as Harvey sits down on one of the chairs.

"How'd it go with Gianopolous?" Donna asks curious.

"Well, he's not a pushover, but I think we have a good plan." Harvey explains.

"So it went well?" Donna ask.

"Yeah, it went well, and since when are you…." Harvey starts to say.

"I'm sleeping with Stephen." Donna reveals.

"I can see that." Harvey answers, acting like he isn't surprised.

"You can see that? That's all you have to say?" Donna asks surprised.

"Do you want me to say more?" Harvey asks curious.

"It depends on what you would say." Donna admits.

"I'd say, when?"

"Last week." Donna reveals.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harvey asks curious.

"I was going to, but you got so upset when you thought I was working for him." Donna explains.

"Because you work for me." Harvey says simply.

"Well, I'm not working for him." Donna explains.

"Good."

"So you're not upset." Donna says, sounding glad about that.

"No. What you're doing with him is personal." Harvey says.

"And this isn't?" Donna asks.

"Donna, I don't want to make this a thing." Harvey admits.

"I don't either." Donna assures him, "I just want to make sure that it doesn't become a thing."

"It won't, as long as you don't let that affect this." Harvey assures her.

"Good." Donna says, sounding glad about that.

* * *

Not long after his conversation with Donna Harvey has been called to Jessica's office, so that's where he is walking into.

"You wanted to see me?" Harvey asks.

"Yes. I had some free time." Jessica reveals as she takes a drink of her tea, "Oakwood foods cancelled our ten am meeting, as did Omni Holdings at noon, and Dunbar Securities at four." Jessica informs Harvey.

"Sounds like you need to work on your people skills." Harvey comments.

"You need to work on your people skills." Jessica corrects, "Those meetings were cancelled because we just got fired." She explains.

"And why is that my fault?" Harvey asks confused, "They're not my clients. I've never even met them." He explains.

"No, but evidently, you have met their new owner, Tony Gianopolous, who brought them for the sole reason of firing us." Jessica explains.

"Good. I pissed him off. That means it's working." Harvey says with a grin.

"Oh, you mean that plan of yours you didn't think to tell me about?" Jessica asks, there being some anger in her voice.

"Oh, I thought about it, and then I thought you'd just go behind my back and undo it." Harvey explains.

"So you went behind my back and went to Stephen Huntley." Jessica says, once more sounding anger.

"I told you, I trust him." Harvey reminds her.

"Well, you're the one who likes to throw Darby's name around. So, why don't you and Stephen call him and let him know that you single-handedly lost us more business in a day than you've ever gotten in a month, and feel free to use my phone. Since you freed up my afternoon, I'm taking the rest of the day off." Jessica says before leaving her office, leaving Harvey there.

* * *

After leaving the firm Jessica goes straight to her son's apartment, and as she isn't sure whether he'd open the door if she knocked, Jessica once more lets herself in and when she walks in she finds Mike sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Hey Mom." Mike greats, seeing her and seeing her Jessica is pretty sure that he is in much better shape than he has been since breaking up with Harvey and quitting.

"Hi." Jessica says, walking over to her son, "What are you doing?" she asks curious.

"Just looking into a few things." Mike admits.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jessica asks, truly being curious.

"Not yet. I'm still figuring some things out." Mike says, saving what he is doing and closing his computer, as he isn't ready to share what he is doing with his mother, "It's a bit early for you to be here, isn't it? Don't you have work?" Mike asks curious.

"Normally I would, but thanks to a plan of Harvey and Stephen Huntley, all the meetings I had today were cancelled because the clients fired us." Jessica explains, watching her son carefully at the mention of Harvey as she wants to see how he reacts to that, but to her disappointment he manages to hide his reaction pretty well, "Wait, you wouldn't know who Stephen is."

"No, I do. Donna and Katrina have told me about him." Mike explains, trying not to think about Harvey.

"Oh." Jessica tells her son, "Well, I've decided to take the afternoon of, and I decided that I want to spend it with you." Jessica explains to her son, and hearing that Mike can't help but smile a little as things between him and his mother are slightly better.

"I'd like that." Mike tells her, "I haven't had lunch yet." He reveals.

"Then, how about we go out to lunch, my treat." Jessica suggests.

"I'd like that." Mike says and the two of them get up and head out of the apartment.

* * *

It has been hours since Harvey was called to his office, and since then Harvey has talked to Ava, who is also completely pissed about his plan, and is now sitting in his office with Stephen.

"She actually said she'd prefer to rot in a cell?" Stephen asks surprised, "Well, you've gotta give her credit for that."

"You do, and she's right. It's not making any sense. If he's not making a run, why is he dumping her shares?" Harvey asks.

"He's reacting." Stephen comments.

"He's overreacting." Harvey corrects, "He may have money to burn, but this isn't tens of thousands, it's tens of millions. It's completely out of proportion." Harvey says.

"Not exactly." Stephen comments.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asks confused.

"I subpoenaed his daughter." Stephen reveals.

"You did what?" Harvey asks, sounding furious, which he is because after what happened with Mike he knows that that is too far.

"He fired our client, so I struck back." Stephen explains.

"And you didn't think to run that by me?" Harvey asks, standing up.

"No, didn't think you'd say no." Stephen admits, not understanding why Harvey is so angry.

"I'd say no because I'm not an idiot." Harvey reveals, completely meaning that.

"Idiot?" Stephen asks, sounding surprised.

"We need this man to help us. You just made him a permanent enemy." Harvey reveals, knowing that for a fact.

"Me? We did this together." Stephen says, standing up, "Don't put this on me."

"I'm putting it on you because you goddamn did it." Harvey says.

"You were going to go after him no matter what I said." Stephen says as Harvey walks over to his desk.

"I attacked his business. You went after his family and you just don't do that." Harvey says angrily.

"Don't tell me you've never done the same thing?" Stephen says and Harvey just gives an angry look, "And what's the difference between me doing it, other than the fact that, ah I see. This isn't about me getting personal with Gianopolous. This is about me getting personal with Donna." Stephen says, not realising the huge line he just crossed.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." Harvey says angrily.

"Is that because she's listening?" Stephen asks curious.

"I don't give a shit if she hears it or not. You crossed a line with Gianopolous, and you've crossed another one with me." Harvey reveals.

"You know, you've had it in for me from the start."

"And you've only been with Donna for a few days, that should tell you something." Harvey informs him, "Let me spell it out for you, okay? You don't work my case without me and since you seem to be having trouble understanding that, you don't work my case at all. Now get out of my office." Harvey instructs, and after glaring at him Stephen heads out of Harvey's office.

* * *

It has been a little while since his conversation with Stephen and Harvey needed to go to a walk and as he walks past Jessica's office Harvey notices that she is working at her desk and so he walks in.

"I thought you were taking the day off." Harvey comments.

"That was the day, this is the night, and my name is still on the door." Jessica says, an undertone of anger in her voice.

"It is." Harvey confirms as he sits down across from her.

"What do you want, Harvey?" Jessica asks.

"You were right." Harvey reveals.

"We've had a lot of disagreements lately. Which one are you referring to?" Jessica asks curious.

"I'm not entirely sure Stephen Huntley's judgement is better than yours." Harvey admits, "He went behind my back." Harvey reveals.

"Going behind someone's back doesn't seem like something you have a problem with." Jessica comments.

"Maybe, but he hit Gianopolus below the belt, in the worse way, and now we have a problem." Harvey reveals.

"We have a problem?" Jessica asks, stressing the we.

"You said your name was still on the door. I'm coming to you for help." Harvey explains.

"What's our problem?" Jessica asks curious, looking away from her laptop.

"He's dumping Hessington Oil shares just to drive her into the ground." Harvey explains.

"Well." Jessica says, standing up, "If we can come together, maybe they can come together." She says, walking over to where Harvey is sitting and leaning against the table.

"I'm listening." Harvey says.

"Tony Gianopolous wants to own Hessingotn Oil. Ava wants to control it." Jessica says, "She sells him her shares."

"He gives her the voting rights." Harvey realises.

"And he gives up Cameron Dennis." Jessica says.

"They get what they want, and so do we." Harvey says.

"You think he'll still go for it?" Jessica asks curious.

"He'll know we're coming to him because he won. He won't be the problem. Ava said she'd rather rot than see him take over her company." Harvey explains.

"I'll take care of Ava." Jessica informs him, completely meaning that.

* * *

As she heard what happen between them the night before Donna purposely didn't return Stephen's call, which has lead to him cornering her in the file room the next morning.

"You never returned my call last night." Stephen says to Donna.

"Well, what could be different than the night before? Hmm?" Donna asks, "Maybe the fact that you went to Harvey and you threw me in his face." She says angrily.

"Um, I was just telling it how it was." Steven reveals, "He's already got it in for us anyway."

"Well, that's my business with him, not yours." Donna says.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I never wanted to make things awkward for you and Harvey." Stephen admits, meaning that.

"You made things awkward for you and me." Donna reveals.

"Donna…." Stephen starts to say.

"I like you, Stephen, and I have enjoyed our short term arrangement, but I don't enjoy complications." Donna reveals.

"I don't either, but it seems we have one. Now, I'm affected by you more than I thought, and I'm finding I'd like to extend our terms." Stephen admits.

"I'll take your offer under advisement." Donna says, before walking away, as she rounds the corner she finds Katrina, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Katrina answers, "Want to talk about it?" she asks curious.

"Not right now." Donna admits.

"Seems like you've taken over Mike's hiding place in his absence." Donna comments.

"And you just happen to be here?" Donna asks.

"I miss him." Katrina admits, "I miss him being here." She corrects.

"So do I." Donna admits.

"We need to figure out a way to get him to come back." Katrina tells her friend, as Mike belongs at the firm, and she wants him to come back.

"Yeah, we do, but we both know that there's only one person who's going to be able to get him to do that." Donna comments.

"Don't I know it." Katrina says and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

All day Harvey and Jessica work together on Ava's case and they have even managed to achieve everything that they wanted to do.

It's well after everyone else has left and Harvey is sitting in his office when Jessica walks in.

"I'm not one for sentimental gestures, but I was thinking about when Hardman came back and you and I got into it. You got me my tea set back." Jessica says.

"You here to thank me for that?" Harvey asks curious.

"I'm here with a gesture." Jessica says putting a card down on Harvey's desk, a card that says, Pearson Darby Specter.

"This isn't a tea set." Harvey says shocked.

"It's going up on the wall tomorrow." Jessica reveals.

"I asked for that a while ago. You said I wasn't ready." Harvey reminds her.

"I also said I wasn't just going to slap someone else's name up there next to me, but I did." Jessica reveals.

"And now you regret it." Harvey realises, "And you're playing chess again." Harvey realises.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asks.

"It means; I want to know if this is gesture of it it's a move." Harvey admits, as he isn't overly sure what to think.

"What it is, is my way of showing you that Darby's treating me the same way I treated you, and I understand how you felt." Jessica admits, knowing that he doesn't completely understand how Harvey's felt back then, but she does have a better idea.

"You don't like it, and this is your way of getting me on your side." Harvey realises.

"Harvey, I can't make you believe me, but I don't want you on my side. I want us to be on the same side." Jessica reveals, before leaving.

After Jessica leaves Harvey picks up the card that Jessica left and as he stares at the card, stares at everything he ever wanted, he realises that he feels happy about it, not really, all he can think about is the fact that Mike should be with him and that they should be celebrating this together.

For a few more moments Harvey stares at the card, trying to will himself to be happy before he realises that there is only one thing, one person, that will make him happy and so he gets up and heads out of his office, knowing exactly where he needs to go.

* * *

Not long after he left the office Harvey is walking up to Mike's apartment for the first time in weeks, but as he rounds the corner to the corridor where Mike's apartment is Harvey sees someone who he recognizes to be Katrina open the door and enter, and as much as he would like to follow her Harvey realises that for him and Mike to be able to really talk and figure things out then they would have to do it in private, and so, as hard as it is he turns around and walks away, heading home.

Walking into Mike's place, and having no idea what she accidently interrupted, Katrina finds her friend sitting on the floor, on his laptop and surrounded by folders and papers.

"Okay, this is a new sight." Katrina comments, "What are you doing?" Katrina asks curious as she walks over and sits down next to her friend.

"Research." Mike answers, "I'm looking into starting a legal aid clinic." He explains, "My plan is to use the settlement money."

"Wow." Katrina says, sounding shocked, "How long have you been planning this for?"

"Not long." Mike answers, "I'm still in the research phase."

"Okay." Katrina says with a nod, not overly sure what she thinks about this, "Why don't you explain to me what you've done so far."

"Sure." Mike says and he starts to explain all about his research, and where it has lead, to Katrina.

* * *

The next morning, having spent most of the night before thinking about Mike rather than celebrating the fact that his name is on the wall, Harvey is standing near his record player when he hears footsteps and Donna walks in.

"Dom Perignon's on ice and Bloomberg's closing Broadway for the ticker-tape parade." Donna comments.

"You saw the sign?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, dream come true for any lawyer." Donna comments.

"I don't have dreams, I have goals. Now it's on to the next one." Harvey reveals, walking over to his desk, knowing for a fact that his next goal is to get Mike to give him a second chance, though he isn't completely sure how he is going to do that.

"When did you find out?" Donna asks.

"Last night." Harvey answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asks curious.

"I shouldn't have to." Harvey answers.

"Meaning?" Donna asks, sounding annoyed.

"Meaning your focus hasn't been where it usually is." Harvey reveals, doing so partly because he's annoyed about not being able to talk to Mike the night before.

"Okay, meaning that my focus has been on Stephen." Donna realises, "If that's what you mean, then just say it. Just admit that it bothers you about me and him." She requests.

"I'm not admitting anything because there's nothing to admit." Harvey says, "And Stephen or not, you know as well as I do I've never had to tell you a thing. You've always just known." Harvey says and Donna heads out of the room.

* * *

It has been a little while since Harvey and Donna talked and Harvey is still in his office, honestly he isn't in much of a mood to deal with anyone.

"It's still on." Katrina says, walking into Harvey's office, "There's a reason Cameron hasn't raised the white flag with Ava yet." She explains.

"What is it?" Harvey asks.

"I was filling our motion to dismiss when I noticed his office faxed the court from the Waldorf Astoria." Katrina explains, "He's been booking rooms all over Manhattan, and turns out two days ago, he also called in the U.S. Marshals." Katrina explains, "Protective custody, twenty men strong." She explains.

"Shit." Harvey says, "This case isn't over, he's got another goddamn witness." Harvey says, before leaving the room.

After Harvey leaves Katrina heads out of the room and over to Donna's cubical.

"So, am I imagining it or are things tense between you and Harvey?" Katrina asks curious.

"You're not, but I don't want to talk about it." Donna admits.

"Don't blame you there." Katrina admits, knowing better than pushing her friend, "So, I went to Mike's last night. He told me all about what he's been looking doing."

"The legal aid clinic." Donna says and Katrina nods, "Do you think he's really going to do it?"

"I think there is a pretty good chance." Katrina says, "He seemed pretty serious when he told me everything last night." She reveals, "There really is a chance that he's not going to come back." She says, like the thoughts only just accrued to her.

"Yeah, there is." Donna confirms, "I know that if this is what Mike really wants then we should support him, but he should come back here, he belongs here."

"Yeah, he does." Katrina confirms, "But after everything that's happened there is only one person who'll be able to convince him to come back."

"That there is." Donna comments, "And I think it's time I told him a few things." Donna reveals, knowing that she is going to do so in the same conversation where she and Harvey talk about her and Stephen.

"Yeah." Katrina says with a nod, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

It has been two days since Donna and Katrina talked about Mike and ever since Katrina and Harvey have been working on the case, while Stephen has been attempting to interfere more than once, much to Harvey's annoyance.

It is early on a Saturday morning and Donna is sitting at a dinner eating when Harvey walks up and sits next to her.

"What are you doing here, Harvey?" Donna asks, "It's seven am."

"I didn't know you were gonna be here. I love this place." Harvey lies.

"Really? You've only ever been here once before." Donna comments.

"How'd you know that?" Harvey asks.

"I know." Donna answers simply.

"You and Stephen, it bothers me. I know it's not fair, but it does." Harvey reveals, not entirely sure why it does, though he suspects that it might have something to do with the fact that he doesn't think Stephen is right for Donna, he doesn't think he is good enough for her.

"Good."

"Good?" Harvey asks surprised

"I mean we both knew it. It's good that you were finally were able to say it." Donna reveals, "Look, Harvey. I've always had a policy against dating people from the office in the past, and I broke it this time because I have to live my life. I've never apologised for who I am, and I'm not going to start now."

"You don't need to apologise for anything." Harvey assures her, "And it's not you dating that is bothering me, it's Stephen." He reveals.

"I figured." Donna says, "And while I don't have anything to apologise for you do." She says and Harvey just gives her a look, "For talking so long to say it bothered you. Jesus."

"Yeah, guess so." Harvey says.

"Well, seeing as how we're being honest there's a few things I have to tell you, one of which you're really, really going to hate." Donna reveals, knowing that now is the time to tell Harvey about Mike.

"Is this more about Stephen?" Harvey asks annoyance in his voice.

"No, it's about Mike." Donna reveals and Harvey turns to look at her and in that second Donna knows that she has Harvey's full intention.

"What about him?" Harvey asks, a level of urgency to his voice.

"He stopped attending his appointments with Doctor Jenkins." Donna reveals.

"What? Those appointments are important! They've been helping him; he can't skip them." Harvey says worried.

"I know, which is why I've been personally taking him to his appointments and have been waiting in the waiting room while he goes to them." Donna explains.

"Good, that's good." Harvey says relieved, "How's he doing?"

"Better than he was, for a while he was in pretty bad shape." Donna reveals and Harvey just gives a nod, not trusting his voice to say anything as Donna tell him that Mike was in bad shape makes him more worried than if anyone else were to tell him, "What I need to tell you next I'm the only one who knows, no one else does, not even Katrina or Jessica." Donna reveals.

"Okay." Harvey says, sounding worried, wondering what Donna is going to say.

"Last Friday Mike and I went to Rikers, to see Trevor." Donna reveals, knowing that Harvey isn't going to like that.

"You did what? Why the hell would you do that?" Harvey asks angrily.

"Because it was something Mike needed to do, but he couldn't go alone." Donna reveals, "He did have a flashback, the worst I've ever seen him have, but not until he was out of the room Trevor was in. He also managed to stand up to Trevor, the visit didn't last long though, and was with him the entire time." Donna reveals.

"That's something." Harvey mutters, though he still thinks that Mike shouldn't have gone anywhere near the prison, though if he really had to then he should have been with Mike, not Donna.

"Yeah." Donna nods, "He's looking into a starting a legal aid clinic."

"Mike?" Harvey asks surprised.

"Yeah, he's started doing research, and he's going to use the money he got from the settlement after his parents were killed." Donna explains, "Look Harvey, I know you said you need to become someone who deserves him, but If you don't do something soon you're going to lose him forever." Donna reveals, "If you want to be with him again you need to fight for him."

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Harvey reveals, completely meaning that.

* * *

Hours later Harvey has spent all day working with Katrina to find out who Cameron's witness is and having found out that Cameron was bluffing Harvey is waiting on the roof for Jessica.

"Any progress getting to Mariga?" Jessica asks curious.

"Cameron's not just bluffing about what Mariga's gonna say. He doesn't even have him." Harvey reveals.

"That means we…." Jessica starts to say.

"We win. It's over." Harvey says.

"Ah, it's gonna be fun telling Cameron that." Jessica says with a laugh.

"It's gonna be fun for Katrina. I've got something else to do, and it's not going to be fun." Harvey reveals, not mentioning that Katrina knows exactly what he is going to do as he told her so that she wouldn't bother him, except for in a real emergency.

"Is that why we're up here?" Jessica asks curious, having a bad feeling.

"You remember when you told me you decided to take Gordon, Schmidt, and Van Dyke down?" Harvey asks.

"I guess that is why we're up here."

"you said, take them in the night because night-time's when they're sleeping." Harvey says.

"And you thought I was wrong." Jessica remembers.

"And then you said if I were ever in your shoes, I might think differently" Harvey says.

"What'd you do, Harvey?" Jessica asks, pain in her voice.

"I made a move in the night. I get Ava Hessington acquitted, Darby backs me for managing partner." Harvey reveals.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Jessica says, pain and betrayal in her voice

"I'm here to tell you that I don't want it anymore." Harvey says, completely meaning that.

"Get out of my sight." Jessica says, turning away from Harvey, and Harvey takes a step and turns back around to face her,

"Because I don't want there to be anymore secrets I'm going to tell you this now, I'm going to get Mike to come back to the firm, and I'm going to try to get him to give me a second chance." Harvey says before walking away, leaving Jessica completely alone.

* * *

Not long after leaving Jessica on the roof Harvey is knocking on the door to Mike's apartment for the first time in weeks, honestly not sure what kind of response he is going to get, all he knows is that it is something he has to do.

"Harvey." Mike says, sounding completely shocked when he opens the door a few second after Harvey knocked.

"I'm sorry Mike, I'm so god damn sorry. I should have never put you in the middle, I should have never begged you to go into that room when I knew you didn't want to, when you asked me not to." Harvey says, "I screwed up and I hurt you, and I'm sorrier than I can put into words, and I give you my word that I will never do something like that again." Harvey says, and Mike truly wants to believe that, "Jessica put my name on the door, and I wasn't even happy because all I can think is that you should have been there. It was my goal for so long, but it doesn't matter to me anymore, and neither does the deal I made with Darby, that I don't even want any more, to become managing partner, all that matters to me is you." Harvey says, and Mike is shocked but before he can say anymore Harvey continues to speak, "I love you Mike, and I'm here asking you to give me a second chance, because I want you in my life, I need you in my life, because it's not the live I want to have without you in it." Harvey says, meaning everything he is saying as he braces himself for Mike's reaction as he honestly doesn't know how the younger man is going to react.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Harvey…." Mike starts to say, but then he realises that words can't describe what he is feeling so steps forward and kisses Harvey and the second he does he feels like everything is right again.

When Mike first kisses him Harvey is shocked for a few seconds and then he pulls Mike in closer as they continue to kiss.

"I love you too." Mike says when they finally break apart to get some air, "But we've still got some things to talk about, some things to figure out."

"I know." Harvey says, not removing his arms from around Mike, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make us okay again." He reveals.

"You can start by explaining what deal you made with Darby." Mike tells Harvey as the two of them head into Mike's apartment and over to his couch.

As they do Harvey can't help but look around and as he does he realises that things look almost the same, except Mike's picture wall is missing more than a few, and because he spent so much time staring at the picture Harvey knows that the missing pictures are any pictures that included him or Jessica.

"If I got Ava Hessington acquitted then Darby would back me for managing partner." Harvey reveals.

"You were going to take down my Mom?" Mike asks, some anger in his voice.

"I'm not sure if I ever really wanted to, it just seemed like a good idea." Harvey admits, "I've told Jessica all about it, and that I don't want it anymore, because I don't." Harvey reveals.

"I believe you." Mike says, believing that.

"When I said I want you back in my life, Mike, I want you in every part of it, I want you to come back to the firm." Harvey reveals, "Donna told me what you've been looking into doing. If that's what you really want to do then I'll support you, completely, but I still want you to come back." Harvey reveals, and for a little while Mike is quiet as he debates everything.

"Do I have your word that you won't put me in the middle when you and Mom have a fight?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Harvey assures him, "I promise you Mike." Harvey says, it being clear that he completely means that and now that he has both his mothers and Harvey's words that they won't put him in the middle Mike feels comfortable enough going back.

"Then I'll come back." Mike answers, causing Harvey to smile and lean in and kiss Mike once more and for a little while Harvey and Mike continue to kiss on the couch, only breaking apart when the door opens and Katrina walks in.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but we've got a problem." Katrina says, being extremely glad that Harvey and Mike are clearly back on track, though she is less happy about having walked in on them.

"What problem?" Harvey asks, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he would rather nothing interrupt his time with Mike.

"Stephen Huntley lead Cameron Dennis straight to Mariga." Katrina explains.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harvey says shocked and angry.

"I wouldn't be here if I was." Katrina explains, "I'm really sorry about interrupting." She admits, completely meaning that.

"Damn it." Harvey says annoyed, as now he knows what he has to do, "I've got to go have a conversation with Stephen Huntley, but once I've done that I'd like to come back here." Harvey tells Mike.

"I'd like that too." Mike responds, completely meaning that.

"I'll be back soon." Harvey says, kissing Mike once more and once they break apart he stands up, "Can you catch Mike up on the case?" Harvey asks Katrina curious as he walks past her.

"Sure." Katrina says as Harvey walks out of the apartment.

"Isn't Stephen on a date with Donna tonight?" Mike asks once Harvey leaves, as Donna told him so the last time they saw each other.

"Yep." Katrina confirms.

"That's going to end well." Mike mutters.

"So, does this mean you two are okay?" Katrina asks curious.

"I think we're getting there." Mike admits, being pretty sure that they are very, very close to being okay.

"So does that mean you're coming back?" Katrina asks, there being no question as to what she is talking about.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"Good." Katrina says, sounding glad about that, as it means she will no longer have to do twice the amount of work, "Please say you'll take over being the associate on Ava Hessington case." She requests.

"It's a murder trial, don't you want to stay on it?" Mike asks surprised

"It's also a pain in the butt case, I'll be happy to be off it. Plus, we both know that Harvey would rather work with you." Katrina explains as the truth is she has a lot of other work that she needs to do.

"Okay, tell me everything I need to know." Mike requests and Katrina does just that.

* * *

For the next hour Katrina fills Mike in on everything to do with Ava and everything that has happened so that he knows everything that he needs to know.

"Okay, now I get why you said it's been a pain in the butt." Mike realises, having a lot of sympathy for his best friend.

"Yep." Katina confirms and as she does there is a knock on the door so Katrina gets up and answers it, revealing Harvey, "Okay, that's my cue to go." Katrina says, "I'll see you both tomorrow." She says before leaving.

As Katrina heads out of the apartment Mike stands up and once Katrina leaves Harvey walks over to Mike.

"Katrina catch you up?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah. You've been busy." Mike comments.

"Honestly, I've just been trying to distract myself, but it didn't really help because you weren't working it with me, and you should have." Harvey says, "And I regret that you weren't."

"So do I." Mike says before kissing Harvey, something which Harvey gladly responds to.

As they kiss Mike removes Harvey's jacket, dropping it on the floor before undoing Harvey's undoing Harvey's tie as well.

"Bed?" Mike asks, between kisses.

"Yes." Harvey answers, without hesitation, "If you're sure." Harvey says between kisses as it may have been a month since he has been with Mike, but he still remembers how hesitant Mike can be.

"I'm ready." Mike says, completely meaning that and as they make their way to Mike's bedroom, they both step out of their shoes and Harvey pulls Mike's t-shirt over his head and lets it drop to the floor, and once Mike's shirt is removed Harvey starts to kiss along his neck.

Once they get to Mike's bed Mike falls backwards and Harvey falls onto him, and once he does he continues to kiss along Mike's chest and torso.

After a few minutes Harvey gets to the waist band of Mike's jeans, and as he undoes Mike's belt, followed by the button and zip, he watches him carefully for any sign of fear or hesitation, but as he doesn't see any sign of either Harvey pulls down Mike's pants and Mike raises his hips so they can be pulled off.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Mike says, leaning up and kissing Harvey as he undoes his shirt.

"I know." Harvey says and stands up to quickly remove his pants and his open shirt, before moving back to the bed and kissing Mike once more, "You sure you're ready?" Harvey asks breaking apart from Mike once more.

"Yeah, I want this Harvey, I want you." Mike says, meaning that completely.

"Okay." Harvey says, kissing Mike once more before moving down Mike's body and then once he gets to Mike's underwear he puts his finger under the waist band and pulls Mike's underwear down, watching Mike for sing of fear, but as he sees non he pulls them down all the way and for the first time since the attack Mike is completely naked in front of another person.

"Okay?" Harvey asks Mike once Mike's underwear full to the ground.

"Beyond okay." Mike says, completely meaning that, before kissing Harvey once more, "I love you." He tells Harvey once they break apart.

"Love you too." Harvey says as they break apart, and once they do Harvey continues to kiss down Mike's body and Mike takes complete pleasure in the feeling of Harvey's mouth on him, and doesn't feel a single flicker of fear.

* * *

A while later both Mike and Harvey are naked and lying in Mike's bed in each other's arms, both feeling a little tired but incredible happy, and both are still trying to catch their breaths.

"You okay?" Harvey asks Mike, once he catches his breath, looking down at Mike.

"More than okay." Mike says, "That was incredible."

"Thank you." Harvey says with a smirk.

"Ass." Mike says with a grin, before kissing Harvey.

"You were pretty incredible yourself." Harvey says when they break apart, though Mike makes no effort to move away from Harvey and Harvey tightens his arms around Mike, "I'm going to do better Mike, I promise I'll be someone who deserves to be with you."

"You already are." Mike assures him, "And as long as you don't put me in the middle again, you will keep being so."

"I won't, I gave you my word and I meant it." Harvey assures him.

"Good." Mike says, sounding glad, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, so much." Harvey says before kissing Mike once more, and once they break apart Harvey realises something, "Mike, Donna, and surprisingly Louis, have both said things about how you've been in the last month, are you really okay?" he asks, it's clear that he is concerned.

"I wasn't at first. I spent a lot of time drinking, and doing a lot of other things that aren't considered healthy, but I'm okay now, and I've stopped drinking in excess a little while ago." Mike explains to Harvey, wanting to be honest as they are starting over and he is pretty sure that honesty is key.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry that I put you in the position to do that." Harvey says, guilt clear in his voice.

"It's not your fault, not only yours anyway." Mike says, "It was my fault, and Moms." He reveals.

"I'm still sorry." Harvey promises Mike.

"I know, and I forgive you for everything, we're okay, Harvey." Mike assures him, "More than okay." He corrects.

"Yeah, we are." Harvey says before kissing Mike once more, and once they break apart neither move away from each other and before long they are both fast asleep in each other's arms, both of them falling into the best sleep they've had in a month.

* * *

The next morning both Harvey and Mike wake up relatively early and after they both shower, together for the first time, they get changed into their suits, Harvey wearing one of the suits he left at Mike's a month ago, and head into the office, having been picked up by Ray who supplied them with coffee that they desperately need.

"So, how are we going to fix what Stephen screwed up?" Mike asks curious.

"I don't know, yet." Harvey answers, "But I know we're going to figure it out." Harvey says as they ride the elevators up.

"So, where am I going to work? I assume someone has taken my desk." Mike comments.

"They haven't." Harvey assures him, "Your Mom put you on unpaid leave, so technically there was never a time that you didn't have a job here, and you're desk is still yours."

"Huh." Mike says as the elevator doors open and as they do they step out, and Mike purposely turns to look at the wall that now says Pearson Darby Specter, "That's pretty awesome." Mike says to his boyfriend, honestly wanting to kiss Harvey, though he knows he can't as they haven't talked about telling people.

"Yeah, it is." Harvey says and they both turn and walk away from the sign, as they do they both see Jessica walking into her office.

"I'll meet you in your office." Mike tells Harvey, "There's something I need to do." He tells Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says, not at all surprised that Mike needs to talk to his mother, and he walks away from Harvey, his hand gently grazing Mike's as they walk past.

After Harvey walks away Mike takes a deep breath and heads to his mother's office where his mother is putting her bag down on one of her chairs.

"Hey." Mike says from the doorway and Jessica turns to see her son.

"Huh, he did it." Jessica says, surprised to see him, as she honestly thought it would take Harvey more than a day to get her son to come back, "How'd Harvey get you to come back, Mike?" Jessica asks her son curious, "I asked you to more than once and you said no every time." She reminds him.

"All those times you asked me to come back I only had your word that you wouldn't put me in the middle again. I could never even consider coming back until had Harvey's word too, which I now have." Mike explains to his mother, "I'm back, if that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay with me." Jessica assures her son with a smile, "Harvey said that he was also going to try and get you to give him a second chance. Did he succeed there too?"

"Yes." Mike answers, "We talked, and figured things out." Mike reveals, it feeling incredible good to admit this to his mother, though he's a little worried about that.

"Good." Jessica says, being glad about that despite her anger at Harvey as she knows that being with Harvey is good for her son.

"Yeah, I better get to work." Mike comments.

"Yes, you should." Jessica tells her son, walking over to her son, "Welcome back where you belong, Mike." Jessica tells her son, pulling Mike in for a hug, having no idea how close he was to leaving for good, and never working for her again.

"I'm glad to be back." Mike says, as he hugs his mother, "I love you." Mike tells his mother, feeling that things between them can finally get back to how they used to be.

"I love you too." Jessica tells responds and the two of them break apart and Mike heads out of his mother's office.

A few minutes later Mike walks past Donna's empty cubical and into Harvey's office.

"How'd it go?" Harvey asks, the second he sees his boyfriend.

"Pretty well." Mike answers, taking a drink of his coffee that he is still holding as Harvey gets up and walks over to him, "So, you never said, what happened with Stephen?" Mike asks curious.

"I told him that if he didn't stay out of things I'd beat the shit out of him." Harvey reveals.

"Seriously?" Mike asks surprised.

"Yeah, and that's the last time I'm going to tell him anything." Harvey reveals and Mike gives him a disbelieving look, "You think I wouldn't do it?" Harvey asks, thinking that Mike should have more faith in him.

"No, I'm not sure you could do it." Mike corrects.

"What's he going to hit me with, his ascot?" Harvey asks, with a snort.

"Harvey, this man plays rugby. That's no joke." Mike informs his boyfriend.

"How do you even know that?" Harvey asks curious, as, unless he is missing something, he is pretty sure that Mike has never meet Stephen.

"It's on the Darby International website, I read it one day during my …. Absence." Mike reveals, figuring that that is a better way to describe his alcohol induced depression.

"Okay, you need work to do." Harvey tells his boyfriend with a smirk.

"I really do." Mike says as Harvey walks over and sits down behind his desk.

"Cameron's not denying us access to Mariga, which means he's gonna sing any song Cameron wants to avoid a firing squad." Harvey says.

"So I need to find anything I can to take Mariga apart." Mike realises and as he does Jessica walks in the room, clearly furious.

"What the hell is this?" Jessica asks as she angrily throws the list onto Harvey's desk, "I'll tell you want it is. It's a witness list from Cameron Dennis with Colonel Mariga on it, and he's giving us access, which means he's not bluffing." Jessica says angrily, throwing up her arms.

"I know." Harvey says with a sigh.

"You told me he didn't have him." Jessica says angrily.

"He didn't." Harvey reveals.

"Then how the hell did he get him?" Jessica asks.

"Stephen." Harvey says, sounding less than happy, "He was trying to fix it."

"Are you telling me you let Stephen Huntley lead Cameron directly to the star witness?" Jessica asks angrily.

"I didn't let Stephen do shit. He did it on his own." Harvey explains

"He's your guy. You aligned with him." Jessica says, causing both Harvey and Mike to become pretty sure that she isn't going to stop being angry any time soon.

"I did not." Harvey objects.

"Okay, he's Edward Darby's guy, you made a deal with Darby, that makes him your guy." Jessica says and honestly Mike is very tempted to sneak out of the room.

"You really want to do this right now?" Harvey asks, monitoring his head to Mike as he is trying to stick to his promise of not putting Mike in the middle.

"Are you telling me he doesn't know?" Jessica asks, "Because if he doesn't that's a pretty horrible way to start a second attempt at a relationship." Jessica says, honestly wanting Mike to hear all this as it affects him too.

"I know; you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Mike says, stepping forward, "Harvey told me last night."

"And I told him, like I told you, that I don't want my deal anymore." Harvey says, "And as for your previous point, Stephen is only here at all because you made a deal with Darby in the first place, and as I've said multiple times, I don't want mine anymore."

"Then I guess I'm still in charge, and since I've now been drafted onto this case, no one tells Edward Darby or Stephen Huntley a goddamn thing. Does anyone in this room have a problem with that?" Jessica asks, looking between her son and Harvey, neither of whom does.

For the next few minutes Harvey, Jessica and Mike talk about what they are going to do and then Mike heads out of the office to get started on what he needs to do.

As Mike is walking out of his office he walks, almost straight into, Donna.

"Mike."

"Hey Donna." Mike greats with a smile.

"You're back?" Donna asks curious.

"Yep."

"So, you two are good?" Donna asks, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Yeah, we are." Mike confirms with a grin, "I'm surprised that you and Katrina haven't already talked about it." He admits.

"We missed our morning talk." Donna explains.

"Ahh, makes sense." Mike realises with a nod, "So, now that I'm back I've actually got to get to work."

"Yeah, you should." Donna tells him, "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back." Mike says before heading in the direction of the ball pen.

As he makes his way to the bullpen Mike finds himself running into the second person who looks shocked to see him.

"Mike." Louis says, looking at Mike and realising that he looks a lot better than the last time he saw him.

"Hey, Louis." Mike greats.

"Are you back?" Louis asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Mike confirms, "And Louis, I'm sorry, about the way I was the last time you saw me." He reveals.

"You don't have to apologise for that." Louis assures him, "How are you doing now?" he asks, clearly looking a little concerned.

"Better, much better." Mike assures him.

"Good." Louis says, looking relieved about that, "Is everything okay? With… everyone?"

"Yeah, we figured things out." Mike assures him, knowing exactly what Louis is asking.

"Good, that's good." Louis realises, "So, does that mean you and Harvey are…..?" Louis starts to asks, trailing off, not sure how to ask what he is asking.

"Back, completely." Mike explains.

"Good." Louis says, completely meaning that, as he suspects it may make Harvey easier to deal with.

"Yeah, I've got to get back to work." Mike inform Louis.

"Of course." Louis says and Mike nods and heads to work.

* * *

A while later Harvey has done the research Harvey asked and is walking back into the office.

"What'd you get me?" Harvey asks as Mike puts a file on his desk and sits down across from him.

"This isn't the first time Mariga lied to get out of prosecution." Mike reveals.

"Other murders?" Harvey asks curious.

"Murder, extortion, embezzlement." Mike reveals, handing over files, "You want someone to commit a crime and blame it on someone else, he's your guy." Mike reveals.

"You got the question lined up?" Harvey asks curious.

"Right here?" Mike reveals, "So, the two of us and Mom are going to go together?"

"Yep. I know with the fact that things aren't great between Jessica and I make things awkward for you, so you can stay here if you'd prefer." Harvey informs Mike.

"I'm not getting in the middle, but someone has to try and keep you two from killing each other." Mike reveals,

"Neither of us would go that far." Harvey reveals, "And we leave in twenty."

"Got it." Mike says, standing up, and heading to the door.

"Mike, dinner tonight?" Harvey asks, before Mike can get to the door.

"Definitely." Mike confirms, before leaving.

* * *

A little while, after a very awkward car trip, Harvey, Mike and Jessica arrive at the hotel where Mariga and Cameron are.

"Well, already replacing associates?" Cameron asks, seeing Mike, "Although I thought you would have been on this from the beginning." Cameron admits as he was surprised that Mike wasn't the associate on the case in the first place.

"Mike has been away from the firm for the last month, but now he's back and completely caught up on everything." Harvey reveals and along with Mike and Jessica the three of them start to question Mariga.

* * *

While Mike, Harvey, and Jessica are at the hotel deposing Mariga and finding out about a phone call between the colonel and Ava that Ava never told them about, Donna is in the file room, when Stephen walks in.

"Hey. What happened to you last night?" Stephen asks.

"I think you know what happened. I saw you two yelling at each other and didn't want any part of it." Donna reveals

"Well, believe me, I didn't want any part of it either." Stephen admits.

"Well, what did you think he was gonna do when he found out you screwed up his case?" Donna asks curious.

"I think you know that I wasn't trying to screw it up." Stephen defends.

"But you did, and he specifically told you to stay away." Donna reminds Stephen.

"And you told me not to discuss you with him. So, why are you discussing him with me?" Stephen asks curious.

"Because I have a relationship with him that's a lot longer than a few weeks, and when you mess with him, you mess with me." Donna explains, completely meaning that.

"Donna, I wasn't trying to mess with him. I was trying to help him." Stephen explains, "And as long as we're on the subject, I'm sure he mentioned if it wasn't' for my previous help, he wouldn't still have Ava as a client."

"You know; he might've mentioned something about that." Donna admits.

"Then we can get back not to discussing him?" Stephen asks.

"As long as you promise not to do anything to make us discuss him ever again." Donna requests.

"I promise."

"Good boy." Donna says and she head out of the room, though once she gets to the door she finds Katrina standing there, "Eavesdropping?"

"I was looking for Mike the eavesdropping just happened." Katrina explains.

"He, Harvey and Jessica have gone to depos the colonel." Donna explains.

"Right. Isn't Jessica pissed at Harvey?" Katrina asks

"Yep."

"That's going to go well." Katrina mutters, "So, do you want the details I have on what happened last night?" Katrina asks curious.

"Definitely." Donna says, "Coffee cart?"

"Definitely, but then I'll going to have to get to work, I've been assigned a case that is going to trial." Katrina explains to her friend.

"Okay, you better get talking then." Donna says and as the two of them walk Katrina fills in what she knows about Mike and Harvey.

* * *

It has been a while since Harvey, Jessica and Mike went to go to see Mariga and since then the three of them have talked to Ava, who Jessica got pretty angry with.

While Jessica is sitting behind her desk Harvey, and Mike are walking in, Harvey in the lead.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch with clients." Harvey comments.

"I don't have to be nice to her. I just have to clean up after her bullshit." Jessica informs Harvey and Mike.

"She just made a mistake." Mike points out.

"We still have to clean it up." Jessica tells her son, "And she just handed us a road map."

"You want to after Nick Howell." Harvey realises.

"He's reasonable doubt staring us right in the face." Jessica explains.

"It's a bad idea." Harvey comments.

"He admitted to the bribe, he set up the calls, and he was her man on the ground." Jessica says.

"Laying it on Nick would be admitting Hessington Oil paid Mariga to kill those people." Harvey reminds Jessica.

"We already admitted that Ava paid him." Jessica points out, "And Mariga already admitted to the murders."

"This is exactly why we should stick to the plan to destroy Mariga's testimony." Mike argues.

"Not wanting to be shot is a hell of an incentive to lie." Harvey says.

"And an easy thing for the jury to understand." Mike adds.

"Let me spell this out for you. You don't just show that your client didn't do it when you can point to someone who did." Jessica tells her son and Harvey.

"But you're never gonna convince a jury the number one didn't know what the number two was up to." Harvey says, and as he does Mike winces behind Harvey, as he knows that it is the worst thing his boyfriend could have said.

"You have the balls to say that to me?" Jessica asks angrily.

"I'm not saying…" Harvey starts to say, realising his mistake.

"I don't care what you're saying. I'm the one in charge of this case, and believe me, I can convince anyone of the fact that a number two can betray a number one behind her back." Jessica reveals, "Out." She says and Harvey heads out of the room.

"Mom…" Mike starts to say, not making an effort to follow Harvey.

"Just go Mike, I don't want to talk right now." Jessica tells her son in a kind voice and Mike gets up and leaves, honestly he isn't surprised when a little way down the corridor, beyond where Jessica's office can see, Harvey is waiting.

"That went well." Mike says sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to come back now." Harvey comments.

"I'm glad I did." Mike reveals, "I'm not getting in the middle, but I may just be able to mead some fences." Mike comments.

"Don't. Me and your Mom have to fix this on our own, and we will." Harvey assures him.

"You really think so?" Mike asks, looking concerned as he knows that even though she may be angry right now Harvey is important to his mother and fighting with him just hurts her, and him.

"I know so." Harvey reveals, "Go, see if you can find anything." Harvey requests, "And we leave at eight." He reveals.

"That's a bit early." Mike comments.

"Yep, but for a very good reason." Harvey says with a smirk, before walking away, before he does what he really wants to do, which is pull Mike into his arms and maybe one day, one day soon the day will come where he can do that in the office, but today isn't that day.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after Mike and Harvey talked in the corridor Jessica is leaving the firm and Mike is running to catch up with her as he knows that he can't just let them go, he has to try and help his mother and Harvey make up.

"MOM." Mike calls, running up to her.

"You have something for me on Nick Howell?" Jessica asks, pausing to look at her son.

"Nick Howell didn't do this." Mike reminds his mother.

"Yeah, what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Jessica asks, anger still in her voice.

"Look, Harvey's problem with going after Nick is that it might backfire on Ava, but even if it doesn't, we're still putting an innocent man in the cross hairs." Mike comments.

"I thought you weren't going to get in the middle." Jessica comments.

"This isn't me getting in the middle, this is me trying to mend fences because I love both you and Harvey, and I know neither of you like fighting with each other." Mike explains, and Jessica is a little surprised, and amazed, at how easy It seems for Mike to admit that he loves Harvey, "I'm trying to make things better." Mike explains.

"You can't. This fight is between me and Harvey, and it's for us to work out." Jessica tells her son.

"Mom…" Mike starts to say.

"No Mike, you don't have to fix this, you can't fix this." Jessica tells him, "And if you don't want to work with Harvey and I while we're like this I can put Katrina back on the case."

"No, don't do that." Mike tells his mother.

"Then you need to accept that you can't do anything." Jessica tells her son, "And you also have to accept that we're backed up against a wall, we don't have I choice." Jessica reveals, "I don't give a shit about Ava's number two. He can rot in hell for all I care."

"Okay I'm going to say something and you're not going to like it, but as Aunt Leah is so fond of saying, in our family we don't hold back, we tell each other what we think because that's how we show support." Mike tells his mother, being pretty sure that she is really going to hate what he has to say, but he knows his mother well enough to know that someone has to say what he is thinking and he's pretty sure that he is the only person who will.

"Just say it Mike, whatever it is." Jessica tells her son, and at the mention of her sister Jessica remembers that the last time they talked Leah was very unhappy with her, and she isn't at all surprised that Mike is quoting his aunt.

"Are you going after Nick because he tried to sell Ava out or because Harvey tried to sell you out?" Mike asks curious.

"Michael James what did you just say to me?" Jessica asks angrily.

"I told you that you weren't going to like it." Mike admits, "But I want to make sure we're not potentially throwing a man's life away just because you're mad at someone else." Mike explains to his mother.

"Michael, instead of telling me who to be mad at, why don't you go do your job and find out what the hell Cameron has on Nick Howell that had him turn on Ava in the first place because if you think all it was was that tape, then you're not completely back." Jessica says before getting into the car.

Watching his mother Mike sighs, wondering everything is going to continue to go to hell, or whether they'll get better.

* * *

A while later Mike and Harvey are sitting across from each other in one of Mike's favourite restaurant, both very much enjoying their date, and despite everything that is going on the are both only thinking about each other.

* * *

After waking up in each other's arms for the second morning in a row, this time in Harvey's condo, Mike and Harvey go their separate ways after once more sharing a shower and breakfast. While Harvey had to head off to a client meeting Mike has gone to Cameron Dennis, having not informed Harvey of that detail.

"Cameron." Mike greats as he walks into the room.

"Junior." Cameron says, and Mike resists the urge to roll his eyes as Cameron uses the nickname he called Mike by when Mike was at the DA's office, "Harvey and Jessica want to talk settlement and they sent you?" Cameron ask surprised.

"No, they didn't." Mike informs him.

"So you're going rouge? Why doesn't that surprise me." Cameron comments.

"Because you know it's not the first time, and I'm my mother son." Mike comments, sounding proud bout that, as he may have gone rouge more than once when he was at the DA's office, "I'm here because the fact is that you, Harvey, and Mom are so busy trying to beat each other, you can't see your heads up your asses." Mike reveals.

"Cocky, that's new. I guess Harvey's been teaching you well." Cameron comments as the Mike he worked with at the DA's office wasn't cocky.

"No, what Harvey taught me is to help my client." Mike reveals, "Look, I can't guarantee you that we'll agree to anything, but Ava deserves an offer." Mike reveals.

"I spelled out my offer a week ago." Cameron reveals.

"From what I understand that offer was based on a bluff." Mike points out.

"It was, but now I've got a real deal." Cameron reveals, "it was nine, now it's twelve."

"You real deal is a confessed murderer and a vindictive ex-employee." Mike points out.

"I've got one saying that Ava paid for it, and another saying she knew what she was paying for." Cameron points out.

"Great, then get me a goddman offer under nine, and I'll get you a deal." Mike reveals.

"This negotiation is over, Junior take you ball and go home." Cameron informs Mike.

"You're such a dick." Mike comments.

"What did you say?" Cameron asks angrily as he stands up and walks over to Mike.

"I said you're a dick, something I've been wanting to say for years." Mike reveals, standing up too, "And you can take your offer and shove it up your ass." Mike says angrily, as he purposely knocks the folders Cameron is holding out of his hands, "I'm so sorry." Mike says, pretending to be sorry, but the truth is, everything just went according to his plan, as he starts to pick up Cameron's folders, reading them as he does.

"You little piss ant. I can't believe this shit. Who do you think you're dealing with?" Cameron asks, "You know I could have you locked up for assault right now?" Cameron says as Mike continues to pick up and reads the files.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Mike says.

"Wait." Cameron says, realising what Mike is really doing, "Stop that now, get out of here." Cameron says, pushing Mike away from the files.

"I'm just trying to help." Mike lies, as Cameron quickly tries to cover up as many of the files as possible so that Mike can't read them.

"And now you can take your mediation and get the hell out of my office." Cameron informs Mike.

"Yes Sir." Mike says, heading out of Cameron's office, smirking as he goes.

As Mike leaves Cameron quickly starts to read the files to try and figure out exactly what Mike read, and now forever has.

* * *

A little while later Mike has finished typing up everything he read from the files he saw in Cameron's office, and has finished typing them up. Now, having them Mike collects everything he needs and then heads to the elevators to meet Harvey.

"Mom was right. There's dirt on Nick." Mike says the second Harvey steps out of the elevators as he hands the documents to Harvey.

"Where'd you get this?" Harvey asks curious.

"It's courtesy of Cameron Dennis." Mike explains, causing Harvey to stop walking and a look at Mike.

"There's no way Cameron would hand something like this over." Harvey says, looking at his boyfriend.

"Not knowingly anyway." Mike says with a grin, as Harvey reads.

"Holy shit." Harvey says shocked.

"I know, there's enough there to point the finger at him." Mike explains.

"There's enough here to make me think he really did it." Harvey admits.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mike asks curious.

"Go tell your Mom she was right, and then get Nick Howell in here, and make sure he doesn't have an answer for this before we get to court." Harvey requests.

"On it." Mike says and he and Harvey go in separate directions.

* * *

It has been hours since Mike showed Harvey what he got from Cameron and since then Mike has meet Ava for the first time, and along with Jessica and Harvey the three of them have deposed Nick.

Having just ended things with Stephen, because he broke his promise and got a copy of Colonel Mariga's deposition, Donna is walking through the halls of Pearson Darby Specter, pretty distracted, as well as pissed and upset, when she walks into someone.

"Watch what you're doing." Donna says annoyed.

"I wasn't actually moving." Mike objects.

"Yeah, well, I don't actually care." Donna says annoyed, turning to look at Mike before walking away and the second she does Mike realises that something is wrong.

"Donna, are you okay?" Mike asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donna lies.

"Hey, Donna." Mike calls, chasing to catch up with her.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Donna asks, turning to look at Mike, "You'll tell Harvey. He'll get furious…." Donna starts to say.

"I won't tell Harvey." Mike assures her as after everything Donna's done for him lately he owes it to her to do that for her.

"Yeah, another promise." Donna says, disbelieving as she continues to walk away.

"Donna." Mike says concerned, reaching out and grabbing Donna's arm.

"He just couldn't keep his nose out of it." Donna explains with a sigh, as she turns around and faces Mike.

"Who couldn't his nose out of what?" Mike asks concerned.

"Stephen got Mariga's deposition." Donna reveals, and Mike finds something odd about that, "You know what? It doesn't matter, I'm done with him anyway." Donna reveals, pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." Mike says before hugging his friend, the person who he completely considers his big sister.

"Thanks Mike." Donna says, placing a kiss on Mike's cheek before breaking the hug and walking away, after they break apart Mike watches Donna walk away and as he does he realises something odd about that and so he hurries off to check his suspicion.

* * *

While Mike is checking whether his theory is right and Donna is heading back to her cubical Jessica and Harvey are both up on the roof.

"You were right." Jessica says, walking up to Harvey, "No one's ever going to believe that Ava didn't know what her number two was up to." Jessica says.

"It was worth trying." Harvey tells Jessica as they both turn and sit down on the ledge.

"It was worth trying because she really didn't know, and no one's ever going to believe it because she should've known." Jessica says.

"Jessica, Ava and Nick are not the same as you and me." Harvey informs her.

"I know." Jessica confirms, "They're not. She didn't wanna know what was happening under her nose. I do." Jessica reveals, "And the only reason why I didn't see it this time is because I never thought you'd do that to me."

"I didn't do it to you." Harvey tells her.

"You put it in motion." Jessica reminds him.

"And then I stopped it, and then I told you about it." Harvey explains.

"What I wanna know is why. You coulda just let it go, never said a word." Jessica says, there being a part of her that wishes Harvey had done that.

"I told you because enough was enough and I didn't want anymore secrets between us." Harvey reveals, completely meaning that.

"No, when you cheat on someone and tell them about it, it's not to make them feel better. It's to make yourself feel better." Jessica tells Harvey.

"Yeah, unless you think there's a chance they're going to find out." Harvey comments.

"Or you think telling them is going to make them wanna get out of their merger." Jessica says, being done with the analogy they are using.

"I guess we've stopped with the cheating analogy." Harvey comments.

"Yes, we have. Now, did you come clean to heal our relationship or to make me want out of the merger?"

"Like I just told you, I didn't because I didn't want to keep anymore secrets, I've kept more than enough of them lately." Harvey reveals.

"Yes, you have." Jessica confirms, "I understand why my son didn't tell me about you two, but you should have." Jessica tells him, honestly she does feel betrayed about that too.

"Mike told me he loved me the night Hardman left, and I told him I loved him, but it wasn't the right time for us to try and make it work." Harvey explains, "I knew that Mike was going to struggle to get through that trial and that starting a relationship before then wouldn't have been good for him, so we waited until it was over." Harvey explains to Jessica, who is actually interested in this, "Neither of us knew if we'd work out. So, that's why we decided not to tell you, but before long I knew that I would never be with anyone else, and I'd do whatever it took to make sure we worked." Harvey reveals, causing Jessica to look amazed as she has never heard Harvey talk about someone like that, "And I when I realised that, I should have told you. I owed that to you, and I am sorry that I didn't." Harvey reveals.

"Don't hurt him again, Harvey." Jessica says in a warning tone of voice, something which Harvey realises.

"I will do everything I can to make sure I don't." Harvey promises, meaning that completely, "I may have kept a lot of secrets lately, but I have never kept it a secret that I want out of this merger." Harvey reveals.

"Which brings me back to the question you haven't answered." Jessica informs Harvey.

"Okay, if you're asking if I knew that coming clean about Darby would make you furious with him, I'd be lying if I didn't say it crossed my mind." Harvey reveals.

"So you set me up." Jessica realises.

"No, all I did is what you've taught me to do for a long time, and It didn't change your mind, it just put you in touch with what you already felt." Harvey explains to Jessica.

"You really could be managing partner." Jessica says, sounding slightly amused.

"But I'm not, and I don't wanna be." Harvey assures her.

"So, what are we going to do about this trial?" Jessica asks.

* * *

While Harvey and Jessica are up on the roof Mike has checked into his theory and as he realised he was right he has ran to his mother's office, and after finding that empty he is running towards Harvey's office.

"Donna." Mike calls, as he runs towards her cubical where she is sitting, "Where's Harvey?"

"With your Mom." Donna reveals.

"Where?" Mike asks as he heads to the door to Harvey's office, "They're not in her office."

"They're on the roof." Donna reveals.

"Okay. Get them down here right now." Mike requests.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Donna asks worried, being able to tell that something's wrong.

"I said now." Mike says, his voice forceful.

"Mike." Donna says, standing up, "What's wrong?" Donna asks concerned, walking over to him.

"I know why Stephen needed to know what Mariga said in his deposition." Mike explains.

"Why?" Donna asks confused.

"He was afraid that Mariga would tell the truth." Mike explains to Donna, then takes a deep breath, "Stephen was the one who ordered the killings." Mike explains and Donna looks completely horrified.

A few minutes later Donna has gotten Harvey and Jessica and all three of them are walking into Harvey's office where Mike is sitting at the table.

"What have you found?" Jessica asks her son.

"Emmanuel Mariga twenty years ago at the University of Cape Town as a Econ major." Mike reveals, putting a photo on the table, "Always had a head for business." Mike explains, "He was also on the rugby team. You know who else played rugby?"

"Stephen Huntley." Harvey realises.

"Stephen's record from Cambridge included a semester abroad at the University of Cape town." Mike says, putting another photo on the desk, a photo with Stephen and Mariga with their arms around one another, "That year's team. They had a hell of a season." Mike reveals.

"They're still a team." Harvey realises.

"Darby was clear. Whenever he has a problem, Stephen's the one he sends to fix it." Jessica comments.

"And Ava's problem was his problem. So when she came to him to get her pipeline built…"

"He went to Stephen." Jessica says.

"And you wanna know what it took to set up those murders?" Mike asks, "One phone call to Mariga, from the offices of Darby international, from Stephen Huntley's London office. From there. Mariga calls Nick, Nick calls Ava, and the whole thing is set in motion."

"They thought they were paying for a bribe, but they were actually paying for murder." Harvey realises.

"And they never knew the connection." Jessica realises.

"And when Ava's about to be charged for murder, Stephen shows up to make sure we'd never find out." Harvey says, sounding angry.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey." Donna says, sounding upset, hearing that Harvey looks between Donna and the others in the room and then walks out, clearly furious.

"Harvey." Jessica calls, "Harvey, what are you gonna do?" Jessica asks as Harvey walks out.

"HARVEY." Mike confirms but his boyfriend continues to walk, "This isn't going to end well." He says worried.

"No, It's not." Jessica confirms, feeling her son's worry as she is feeling it too.

* * *

A little while later Mike, who is completely worried about his boyfriend, is standing at his cubical with Katrina, who is sitting on his desk.

"So Stephen was behind everything?" Katrina asks shocked, as Mike has just finished explaining everything that's going on to her.

"Yeah." Mike confirms.

"God, poor Donna." Katrina says, her voice full of concern.

"That's the first thing you say?" Mike asks surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean I want to kick Stephen's ass, but Donna's my friend, of course I'm worried about her." Katrina admits, it being clear that she is telling the complete truth.

"Well you don't have to worry about the kicking Stephen's ass thing, I'm pretty sure that Harvey is doing that for you." Mike informs his best friend.

"Good." Katrina says, completely meaning that, but then she realises something, "Mike, how are we going to get Ava off when a member of this firm actually committed the crime?" she asks curious.

"I don't know." Mike says and once he does he sees Harvey walking into the bullpen, with a couple of cuts on his face. "Harvey." Mike says concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harvey tells his boyfriend, "Donna's just leaving, she could use a friend right now." He says to Katrina.

"Okay." Katrina says, heading out of the bullpen while Harvey leans across Mike's cubical, and as he does Mike reaches out and touches his boyfriend's face.

"I'm okay." Harvey assures him, being able to see how worried Mike is, without him saying a word.

"What do you need me to do?" Mike asks curious.

"I need you to keep going with everything we have to impeach Mariga's testimony." Harvey explains.

"What about the stuff on Stephen?" Mike asks curious.

"Not yet." Harvey says.

"Why not?" Mike asks surprised.

"Because we don't have proof." Harvey comments.

"The trial's in two days. We should bring Ava in and tell her…." Mike starts to say.

"Not yet." Harvey informs him.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have proof." Harvey explains.

"Harvey, we have to do something." Mike tells his boyfriend.

"And how would that conversation go? 'Hi, Ava, turns out one of the lawyers from our firm is trying to frame you for a crime he committed, but right now we're not say we can do anything about it." Harvey explains to Mike, making a pretty good point.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asks curious.

"I'm gonna go home, get a good night's sleep, and then tomorrow I'm going to find out what the whole story is." Harvey explains to his boyfriend.

"Harvey, Stephen isn't gonna tell you what the whole story is." Mike points out.

"No, but there is someone else who can." Harvey explains to his boyfriend, leaning across the cubical and kissing his boyfriend, doing so because basically everyone has gone home for the night, "I love you." He tells Mike.

"Love you too." Mike responds and once he does Harvey heads out of the bullpen while Mike gets to work on finding something to help.

* * *

First thing the following morning Jessica and Harvey are in Jessica's office, talking to Darby about everything.

"You knew this case was heading your way before you ever came after us. That's why you wanted to merge." Harvey comments.

"Yes, it is, and I regret this situation as much as you do, but what's done is done." Darby comments.

"Is that what you told Stephen when you found out what he did?" Jessica asks curious.

"Found out? How do we know he didn't order it?" Harvey asks.

"Because I'm giving you my word." Darby informs Harvey and Jessica.

"Why should we trust a man who sent Stephen over here to cover his ass?" Harvey asks.

"I sent Stephen over here because I care about Ava, which is why I sent him to the E.I.R. in the first place. I had no idea he would do what he did, and I have been trying to fix it ever since." Darby explains.

"Then fix it right now." Harvey says.

"And how exactly can I do that?' Darby asks.

"By stating in court Stephen acted alone without Ava's knowledge." Jessica instructs.

"I can't." Darby reveals.

"Why not?" Jessica asks.

"Because he never told me." Darby explains.

"And you never asked because you never asked because you never wanted to know." Jessica realises.

"You piece of shit, you carer about Ava so much. How could you do this to her?" Harvey asks angrily.

"I wasn't doing anything to her. I was trying to do something for her." Darby explains.

"Remind me never to ask you for any favours." Harvey requests.

"Well, I'm not asking for a favour, but you are going to agree to do something right now." Jessica informs Darby, completely meaning that.

"And what is that?" Darby asks and Jessica explains to Darby exactly what he is going to do.

* * *

An hour later Donna is standing in Stephens office when he discovers that both his phone and computer log in has been cut off.

"It's not gonna work. I cut you off to get your attention." Donna reveals.

"Well, you have it." Stephen says, meaning that.

"Good, cause I just have one question for you. How can you live with yourself?" Donna asks curious.

"What?" Stephen asks confused.

"You know what? I don't have any questions for you. I just came in here to let you know that you make me sick." Donna says, completely meaning that.

"Obviously I hurt you, Donna, and I never meant to do that." Stephen says, standing up.

"Oh, you didn't hurt me. You just made me somebody who slept with a murderer." Donna says, sounding angry.

"Murderer? I don't know what you think you know, but those people that were killed were terrorists." Stephen reveals, walking towards Donna.

"They were people." Donna stresses, "Who lived on top of something that you wanted." She says.

"People who had guns, murderers. Donna. Now, if you're so appalled by how business is done, may I suggest that you return all of your designer clothes that you look so ravishing in, because they're paid for by the dirty work this firm does." Stephen explains.

"We don't kill people." Donna objects.

"You mean chemical companies that Harvey represents or car companies that Harvey defends? How about insurance provides whose clams he helps deny?" Stephen asks.

"Don't bring him into this." Donna requests, her voice angry.

"He's always been in this." Stephen argues.

"You know what? I've had enough of this. I didn't really cut off your shit to get your attention. I cut it off because you don't need it anymore. You're fired." Donna reveals.

"Darby would never allow that." Stephen objects.

"Edward Darby signed your pink slip an hour ago." Donna says before leaving the office.

Once Donna leaves the office she walks down the corridor a little where she finds Katrina waiting.

"You okay?" Katrina asks concerned, putting an arm around her friend.

"No." Donna admits, feeling horrified that she didn't see who

"Come on, let's go get the biggest piece of chocolate cake we can find." Katrina suggests, "Or the biggest tub of chunky monkey."

"Both, definitely both." Donna requests and the two of them head out of the building together.

* * *

While Donna and Katrina are leaving the office Mike and Harvey are walking through the halls of Pearson Darby Specter.

"Goddamn Darby, unleashes his dog, leaves us to clean up the mess." Harvey says angrily.

"We can still go after Mariga in court." Mike points out, "I mean, he's an admitted murderer who cut a deal to save his life."

"Wait a second. The deal is only good if he's telling the truth." Harvey realises.

"We can't go after him with the truth on the stand." Mike points out.

"Maybe, but we can go after him with the truth not on the stand." Harvey explains.

"Cameron would have to be willing to listen, and we both know that chances of that aren't high." Mike points out.

"I can get him to listen." Harvey reveals.

"Then I better go after Mariga." Mike realises.

"And change your clothes." Harvey tells him.

"Why?" Mike asks confused.

"If they see a lawyer within twenty yards of that lobby, they'll lock the place down." Harvey says, Mike nods and the two of them go their separate directions.

* * *

Hours later Harvey and Mike have tried all day to put things in Ava's favour and they have both come up empty, though Harvey has found out that Cameron will listen if he can get him to see who is really guilty.

It's well after the end of business and Harvey, Mike, Donna and Katrina are sitting on the living room floor of Harvey's condo eating food and drinking.

"You know considering you two are in court tomorrow, with a case that's practically impossible to win, you might want to hold back on the drinking." Katrina comments.

"It's you and Donna who are doing shots of my very expensive scotch, Mike and I are just drinking beer." Harvey comments, once more wondering how they ended up in his condo rather than one of the other three apartments they could have gone too.

"After the last few days, can you blame me?" Donna asks, looking at Harvey.

"No." Mike answers, "Something tells me that the next few days are going to be just as bad."

"We'll figure something out." Harvey comments, "We'll win this."

"Since when are you optimistic?" Donna asks curious.

"I'm not, I'm a realist. We always win, we will this time too." Harvey says, needing to believe that.

"Well then." Katrina says, pouring shots for everyone, "To winning when the odds are impossible." She says and they all raise the glasses.

"And to things between the four of us being back to how they should be." Donna adds.

"Here here." Mike says and all four of them drink.

For a little while the four friends sit together and enjoy their time together, until Katrina and Donna leave, leaving Mike and Harvey to spend time together.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1: Thank you so much for the amazing support you've given me for this story. I am so overwhelmed and humbled. This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning both Harvey and Mike got up early because they knew they had to be in court, but thanks to their morning activities in the shower they are both running late.

"Ray's downstairs." Harvey reveals, walking into his bedroom where Mike is still getting ready.

"Okay, didn't we get up early to avoid running late?" Mike asks with an amused look as Harvey puts on his jacket.

"Yeah, things didn't exactly go to plan." Harvey says, walking over to his boyfriend, holding Mike's jacket, "But I don't know about you, but I would take how we spent the morning over being on time any day." Harvey says.

"Me too." Mike says, turning around and kissing Harvey.

"We got to go." Harvey says once they break apart, and Harvey hands Mike his jacket.

"Yep, let's go win this thing." Mike comments, and the two of them exchange smiles and head out of Harvey's condo, grabbing what they need as they go.

* * *

When they get to the courthouse a little while later Mike and Harvey are walking to the court room when they see Donna waiting.

"I'll see you in there." Mike tells Harvey before heading in, walking past Donna, giving her a supportive smile as he goes.

"You shouldn't be here." Harvey tells Donna once Mike walks in.

"Stephen said that we're no different than he is." Donna reveals, "I need to see you show him that he's wrong."

"This isn't his trial, it's Ava's." Harvey points out.

"You're not gonna put him on the stand?" Donna asks shocked. "You said you were gonna make him pay."

"Donna, I will." Harvey assures her, "But now is not the time." Harvey explains.

"Then when?" Donna asks curious, "Because he killed people and if we let him get away with it, then maybe we are no different than he is." She says.

"We're not." Harvey assures Donna before heading into the court room, pulling out his phone out to text Katrina as he goes so that she can come sit with Donna in the gallery because he knows that Donna isn't going to leave, and it would probably be better for her not to be alone.

* * *

A while later Mariga has testified and Harvey and Mike are walking to the waiting room where Jessica is.

"Why didn't you just jump right in there?" Mike asks Harvey as he knows it was the smart thing to do.

"I get it, you read a book that says you don't let the jury sit with things." Harvey says, "The only problem is…."

"We're not inside of a book." Jessica says as Harvey and Mike walk into the room.

"And I don't want to seem defensive." Harvey explains.

"Harvey, we still have a ton of shit to hit him with." Mike points out.

"Were you in there? They're buying what he's saying." Harvey explains.

"Then we make them buy something else." Jessica says.

"We got a pair of aces. If the jury believes that Cameron's got three of a kind, we're not gonna win." Harvey explains.

"We can't go after Stephen." Mike says.

"Cameron won't go after Ava if I can convince him it was Stephen." Harvey explains, looking at Jessica.

"You went to Cameron?" Jessica asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes."

"And you're going to trust him?" Jessica asks, watching Harvey closely.

"I'm not sure we have another choice." Harvey admits, and as he does the door opens and Stephen walks in.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't." Stephen warns as Jessica stands up.

"I'm thinking I'd like to rip your face off." Jessica comments.

"You get Mariga to point the finger at me, I will point it straight at Ava." Stephen warns.

"Stephen, Jessica doesn't respond well to threats." Harvey reveals.

"And I don't take people threatening my mother well, just as Daniel Hardman." Mike says in a warning tone of voice.

"Mike." Jessica says, giving her son a look which says, 'you don't have to get involved."

"Well, I don't make threats. I give warnings. You've been warned." Stephen says before leaving, as he leaves Harvey, Mike and Jessica exchange looks, it being clear that all three of them are worried about what is going to happen.

* * *

A while later Harvey has called Stephen up to the stand and it backfired on him, and because of that Harvey has gone after Cameron to talk to him, Mike is telling everything to Ava and Jessica is on her phone in the private room she was in with Harvey and Mike earlier.

"Did you know that Harvey was going to ambush Stephen on the stand?" Darby asks as he walks into the room, causing Jessica to hang up her phone.

"I wouldn't have stopped him if I did." Jessica reveals, meaning that.

"And to hell with the ramifications." Darby says angrily.

"The Ramifications for who, Edward?" Jessica asks.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Jessica." Darby reveals, "But Stephen didn't take the most direct hit, Ava did." Darby says, pain in his voice as it is clear how much Ava means to him.

"You keep talking about how much you care about Ava, but I've only just met her." Jessica says, walking towards him, "And you're the one who did what you did." Jessica says and as she does the door opens and Ava walks in, causing Darby to turn around.

"I treated you as if you were my own blood." Ava tells Darby.

"Ava…"

"Did you do this to me?" Ava asks.

"Of course I didn't." Darby answers without hesitation.

"Did you keep this from me?" Ava asks, taking a step forward, "I want to hear you say it."

"I didn't know until it was too late." Darby explains and Ava slaps him across the face, "I didn't want to burden you with what had been done to get your pipeline, and there was nothing I could do to undo it."

"Burden me? What about protecting me?" Ava asks, sounding hurt.

"Well, that's exactly what I was doing when I assigned Harvey to the case." Darby explains.

"And after I was brought up on murder charges, rather than tell me, you send the man who committed the crime. Who were you trying not to burden then?" Ava asks, before walking out of the room.

Once Ava walks out of the room Darby turns around to look at Jessica.

"You once asked me if she knew about her father and I." Darby says, "In those days, to be a lawyer, and to be out, not possible, Harvey and Mike are going to have a hard time today if they ever decide to make their relationship public." Darby reveals, saying something that Jessica has been thinking about a lot lately, more than she'd admit, "Her father was in the oil business, he would have been finished." Darby reveals.

"What does that have to do…." Jessica starts to say.

"We used to go away on occasion. In order to do that, Ava joined us and pretended to be my girlfriend. She did that for us." Darby explains, "Ava's family to me. I sent Stephen out there to help her. I didn't know what he'd do, and I would give anything to undo it."

"What do you want for me, Edward?" Jessica asks curious.

"I want you to put aside your anger, and figure out a way to help." Edward requests, and hearing that an idea starts to form in Jessica's mind.

* * *

A while later, after a very long day, Harvey is very much looking forward to having a relaxing night, which is why he's put a phone order in for take away from his and Mike's favourite restaurant and is waiting for his boyfriend in his condo so that they can spend the night together.

Hearing a knock on his door Harvey goes to answer it, checking his watch as he goes and realising that Mike is earlier than he was expecting.

"You're ear…." Harvey starts to say as he opens the door, though to his surprise he finds a Pearson on the other side, though not the Pearson he was expecting, "What are you doing here?" Harvey asks Jessica.

"I'm here to put aside my anger." Jessica reveals.

"We're in the middle of a murder trial." Harvey comments.

"We can spare five minutes for this." Jessica says, walking into the condo.

"Wait a second, I gave you that bottle when you took over from Daniel." Harvey realises.

"I know." Jessica confirms.

"I told you to only open it in case of an emergency." Harvey reminds her as Jessica puts the bottle down on the table and puts her bag on one of the stalls.

"You think this isn't an emergency?" Jessica asks, walking over to Harvey's drink cart, "We're about to lose a huge murder case, and it turns out the person behind the it is one of our lawyers, and we're in business with the man who helped covered it up." Jessica says, picking up two glasses and walking back over to Harvey, "But the thing that's been most on my mind is that you goddamn betrayed me." Jessica says as she pours two glasses of scotch, one for her and one for Harvey, "Now, the truth is, you warned me about all of this, and I'm tired of feeling betrayed by you, I'd rather forgive you." Jessica reveals.

"Can you?" Harvey ask.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Jessica asks curious.

"I never should have come after you, I'm sorry." Harvey says, completely meaning that.

"You didn't kill anyone, and if I'm really going to forgive you, then I need to tell you I'm sorry that I made you want to do it in the first place." Jessica says and the both toast.

"Well, in the interest of forgiveness I should tell you that Mike's on his way over." Harvey reveals, "Is me and Mike being together something you can be okay with?" he asks.

"I've never had a problem with it Harvey. I was mad that you kept it from me, but I've seen how much you mean to each other, how happy you are, and I'm glad." Jessica reveals, completely meaning that, "But like I already said, don't you dare hurt him again." Jessica says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Thanks Jessica." Harvey says, gratefully, "What made you change your mind about forgiving me for everything else?" he asks curious.

"Edward." Jessica reveals, taking several steps away, "He said Ava was family to him, your family to me, you were since before you started to date Mike, and you did what he didn't. You came clean." Jessica says, meaning that.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Harvey asks curious.

"Like you said, we're in the middle of a murder trial." Jessica points out.

"And you have an idea." Harvey realises.

"We're not the only people that are like family to each other, and sometimes you have to put your family in a position where they don't have a choice." Jessica tells Harvey.

"What do you need me to do?" Harvey asks curious and Jessica starts to explain her plan.

For the next five minutes Jessica explains all about her plan, and honestly Harvey very much likes it, until there is a knock on the door.

"That will be Mike." Harvey comments.

"Then you better go answer." Jessica says and Harvey heads to the door and answers it, and on the other side he sees the Pearson he's been waiting to see.

"Hey." Harvey greats, and even from the lounge room Jessica can hear happiness in Harvey's voice and it is also gentle and kind in a way she is pretty sure she hasn't heard before.

"Hi." Mike responds, leaning in and kissing Harvey, "So I'm pretty sure that you ordered way more food than you needed to." Mike admits.

"I like choices." Harvey says as Mike walks in and he closes the door behind him, "Plus we both know that you'll keep the leftovers."

"Actually, my fridge is pretty full, we've been going out to dinner every night since we got back together." Mike reminds Harvey, looking right at him, but then as he turns he realises who else in the apartment, "Mom?" Mike asks surprised as Harvey takes the food over to the table.

"Mike." Jessica greats.

"Is something wrong?" Mike asks confused, having been pretty sure that things between his mother and Harvey still aren't great.

"No, we have a new plan, Harvey will fill you in." Jessica says, walking over to her bag and grabbing it, "I'll see you both tomorrow." Jessica says, looking between Harvey and Mike.

"You going to take the bottle?" Harvey asks curious.

"No, you keep it." Jessica says, giving her son a hug before walking out and leaving Harvey and Mike alone.

"Okay, I'm so confused right now." Mike admits, once his mother has left.

"Jessica and I talked about things, we're good again." Harvey reveals, knowing that Mike would be glad about that.

"Good." Mike says, sounding glad about that, as he hated his mother and Harvey fighting, "So, what's this new plan?" Mike asks, walking over to Harvey.

"We're gonna convince Cameron that Ava's innocent." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Wasn't that the old plan?" Mike asks as Harvey pours Mike a drink too.

"That was the old goal. This time it's you who's going to Cameron." Harvey explains to Mike as he hands him the glass.

"You have a better relationship with Cameron than me and he wouldn't hear the truth from you, how's he going to hear it from me?" Mike asks curious.

"Cameron can't see the truth because all he sees is that he has a winnable case." Harvey explains to Mike.

"How does that effect what I just said?" Mike asks curious.

"Think back for a minute." Harvey points out, "Remember what it is like to be a prosecutor, to see all accused as nails."

"How am I gonna change that?" Mike asks curious.

"You're gonna remind him about the time he hit the wrong nail." Harvey explains to Mike.

"How exactly am I going to do that?" Mike asks curious.

"Come eat dinner and then I'll explain." Harvey tells his boyfriend, Mike nods and they head over to the table, and as they sleep and eat Harvey explains the entire plan to Mike.

* * *

After eating dinner with Harvey mike goes to talk to Clifford Danner, before once more returning to Harvey's condo where he once more spent the night as even though he could have gone back to his own place Mike really didn't want to as after their time apart he doesn't want to spend any more nights alone.

The next morning Mike brings Clifford to Cameron, and after that conversation Cameron has headed straight to the room where Harvey, Jessica, Ava and Darby are.

"How much did you pay him?" Cameron asks, walking into the room.

"Cameron." Harvey says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Pay who?" Ava asks confused.

"Don't play dumb. Clifford Danner." Cameron says.

"Who the hell is Clifford Danner?" Ava asks, having no idea what is going on.

"He was an innocent person that Cameron put behind bars." Harvey explains.

"And I thought he would make you see reason." Jessica explains.

"That has nothing to do with this." Cameron says, "And I didn't put him behind bars, you did." He says to Harvey.

"Then I got him out." Harvey explains

"Well, you're not getting her out, because she did it, and yesterday your own colleague said that she did it." Cameron points out.

"He did not say that and you know it." Darby argues.

"You willing to take that risk?" Cameron asks.

"What are you suggesting?" Jessica asks.

"I've worked with him long enough to know what he's suggesting. Cameron Dennis doesn't go to verdict. He cuts deals." Harvey explains to everyone.

"Then let me tell you about what's behind door number one, eight years." Cameron reveals, looking between everyone, "Eight years instead of forever."

"Leave us alone." Harvey requests.

"Courts in ten minutes, you have until then." Cameron says before leaving.

"Harvey, he's got us and you know it." Jessica informs him.

"No, he doesn't." Harvey argues, "She's not going to prison for one day."

"She's going for the rest of her life if we don't take this deal.'" Jessica says.

"I am not losing to him." Harvey says.

"Your blood feud or whatever it is you have with that man is what put the target on my back in the first place." Ava says, sounding upset.

"Ava, we need to face reality." Jessica says.

"She is not taking that deal." Darby says.

"She better, because she can't buy her way out of it, and you can't cover up your way out of it." Jessica says, knowing that.

"I don't care." Darby says.

"Well, what's your idea? Because unless you're gonna testify that Stephen did this without Ava's knowledge, you can't help. And as you said, you have no proof. So why don't you get out of the room and let the grown-ups talk?" Harvey suggest, becoming more than a little annoyed with Darby.

"What if I was to testify to that?" Darby asks.

"What are you talking about?" Ava asks, standing up, and walking over to Darby.

"I'm talking about putting words to a conversation that should have happened but didn't." Darby informs the group.

"You'd say that you confronted Stephen, and he admitted it?" Jessica asks, sitting down on the table.

"I made this mess. It's up to me to clear it up." Darby realises.

"This isn't gonna help. You're her old friend coming to her aid at the last second. It's a lie. The jury will see right through it." Harvey explains.

"Then we need to make Cameron believe it." Jessica realises, turning to look at Harvey, "Harvey, Cameron wants a win. You need to convince him this is a win."

"Can you do that?" Darby asks.

"I guess it's the best shot we have." Harvey realises.

* * *

After coming to the decision Harvey and Darby leave the room together and they both head to the men's bathroom where they find Cameron washing his hands.

"I knew you would cave. With five minutes to spare." Cameron says, seeing them.

"We're not here to take your offer, Cameron, we want you to take ours." Harvey reveals as Cameron picks up his jacket from where he hung it.

"Nah, I'm not negotiating. Eight years is final." Cameron reveals.

"This isn't about making a deal for Ava." Harvey reveals.

"It's about making a deal for me." Darby explains.

"If he's got something to say about this, you should put him on the stand." Cameron informs Harvey.

"I already trusted you once, I need your word." Harvey says and for a few second Cameron is looking like he is debating it.

"Go ahead." He tells Darby, "Of the record."

"I instructed Stephen Huntley to do whatever it took to get Ava her pipeline, and I told him to do it behind her back." Darby explains.

"So you authorized these murders." Cameron says.

"Absolutely not." Darby objects, "When I heard people had been killed, I confronted him immediately." Darby lies.

"And what did he say?" Cameron asks.

"He didn't care that he'd resorted to murder. His job was to get things done." Edward explains.

"You just admitted to being an accessory after the fact." Cameron reveals.

"No, he didn't." Harvey points out.

"I get it. Off the record." Cameron realises, "What do you want?" he asks, looking at Harvey.

"Edward pleads to obstruction of justice, five years' probation." Harvey requests.

"You drop the charges against Ava." Darby requests.

"And he testifies at Stephen Huntley's murder trial." Harvey reveals and for a little while Cameron looks like he is debating, trying to decide what to do.

"And why would I swap out Ava for her minion?" Cameron asks.

"Cameron, you gave us that offer for a reason. You're at the finish line you can taste the win, but it's not one hundred percent, and you know it, because you're still banking on an admitted murderer with an incentive to lie. I'm giving you a respected lawyer with an incentive to keep his mouth shut." Harvey explains, "You know who has a better chance at getting you a win." He says, and Cameron sighs.

"Draw up the paperwork." Cameron requests, before Cameron walks out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, when the only thing left for the deal is Darby to sign it, Donna is walking up to a bar where Stephen is sitting alone and drinking.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." Stephen comments when he sees her.

"I thought about what you said." Donna reveals.

"What, about the kind of business your firm does?" Stephen asks.

"Yes. And I realised that maybe you're not as bad as I said you were." Donna comments.

"No?" Stephen asks surprised.

"No. you're much worse." Donna says and FBI agents come into view, "Harvey and Cameron made a deal to take you down, and part of that deal was that I got to be the one to tell you about it." Donna reveals as the agents come over to Stephen and arrest him.

"I meant it when is said I never meant to hurt you." Stephen reveals.

"And I meant it when I said that you make me sick." Donna says completely meaning that, and Stephen is taken away.

As Donna watches Stephen go, Katrina, who was waiting outside, walks in and over to her friend.

"Let's get out of here." Katrina says to her friend, after giving her a few moments to comprehend what just happened.

"I need a drink, a lot of them." Donna admits.

"I have just the thing." Katrina admits, linking arms with Donna and the two of them head out of the bar, Donna not being entirely sure what she is feeling right now.

* * *

While Donna and Katrina are watching Stephen get arrested, Harvey, Mike, Jessica, Darby and Cameron are in the conference room of Pearson Darby Specter, dealing with the paperwork and finalizing everything.

"It's all there. You testify, you get five years' probation." Cameron says as Darby reads the paperwork.

"And he pleads obstruction of justice." Harvey says.

"What is this?" Darby asks, finding something in the paperwork.

"What is what?" Cameron asks.

"This says that I forfeit my license to practice law in this country." Darby says, looking up at Cameron.

"Oh, that's just something I added in." Cameron explains, completely lying.

"This is unacceptable." Darby objects.

"Wait a minute, how could you add that in if we did the paperwork?" Mike asks, already knowing the answer.

"And if he can't practice law in this country, he can't be a member of our firm." Harvey says.

"We must have agreed to it in advance." Mike says, and he, Harvey and Jessica who are all sitting on the same side of the table give knowing looks.

"You set this whole thing up." Darby says shocked, pointing at Harvey, and leaning forward in his chair.

"Jessica set this whole thing up." Harvey corrects, and Jessica gives Darby a smug look, "But what's it matter? You really gonna put this on Ava when you can get off with a slap on the wrist?" Harvey asks

"I asked you to put aside your anger." Darby says to Jessica.

"I did." Jessica says, "You said Ava was family. The thing about family is they make it easy to put you in the position where you don't have a choice." Jessica explains.

"Now, you gonna sign that deal, or do I just pick up the trial right where we left off?" Cameron asks and Darby pulls out a pen from his pocket and signs.

"You're doing the right thing, Edward. We'll worry about the terms of our dissolution tomorrow." Jessica says and Darby leaves. stands up and walks towards the door, "And Edward." Jessica says, stopping him before he leaves, "We may be getting a divorce, but I fully intend on keeping ownership of the house." Jessica says and Darby leaves.

"Who'd thought we'd end up here?" Cameron ask as he picks up the signed deal.

"I did." Harvey says.

"No, you didn't." Cameron says as Mike and Jessica exchange amused looks, "You took a chance with Clifford Danner, and you know it." He says.

"It wasn't a chance." Harvey says, standing up, "I played the man, and Cameron, you're not only about winning. You're about putting guilty people away." He says.

"Nice working with you." Cameron admits as he heads to the door.

"Onetime deal." Jessica informs him.

"I guess this means you're not looking for another named partner?" Cameron asks.

"Goodbye, Cameron." Jessica says and as Cameron leaves, Harvey sits back down and he, Jessica and Mike exchange glad looks.

"We really did it." Mike says looking amazed.

"Yeah, we did." Harvey confirms, smiling at his boyfriend, "We should go celebrate." He says.

"Definitely." Mike confirms.

"Well, even though I'm sure it's not what you had in mind, how about the three of us go to dinner, on me." Jessica reveals, looking between her son and his boyfriend, who she already considers to be family.

"That's sounds good." Harvey says with a nod, knowing that this is Jessica's way of showing that things are okay between all three of them, that she is completely okay with him and Mike.

"I'm in." Mike says without hesitation.

* * *

After leaving the bar Donna and Katrina went straight to Katrina's and the two of them are eating pizza, watching movies, and drinking.

"I should have seen it." Donna says, "I should have realised."

"Donna…." Katrina starts to say.

"No, don't Donna me. I'm meant to be really good at reading people, I should have seen this." Donna says, guilt in her voice.

"Hey, look at me." Katrina says, putting her hands on her friends' leg, and relucent Donna turns to look at her, "You couldn't have seen this coming, no one could have seen this coming."

"But…" Donna starts to say.

"But nothing. You like a guy, you gave him a chance, you couldn't have known what he did, there was no way for you to have known." Katrina tells her friend, "And I'm sorry for convincing you to give him a shot."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you're my friend, you were trying to help." Donna tells Katrina, not wanting her to blame herself, "But for the record I may not be taking your advice on guys for a while." She jokes.

"That's probably a good call, there's a reason I'm still single." Katrina admits.

"I'm betting there's a lot of them." Donna teases,

"Yep, no one can put up with how awesome I am." Katrina says.

"I'll drink to that." Donna says, pouring both herself and Katrina another drink, and that's just what they do and even though things are bad Donna realises that just sitting with Katrina makes things feel better and she finds herself smiling despite how crap she feels.

* * *

As they all had business to finish at the firm it was a little while after Cameron left before Harvey, Jessica, and Mike got into Ray's car and headed to a restaurant to have dinner together.

"I think I should propose a toast." Harvey says once they have wine, "To beating Darby, and to Pearson Specter." He says, raising his glass it being clear to Jessica, even if it is not clear to Mike, that he isn't just talking about the firm being Pearson Specter, he's talking about the three of them.

"To Pearson Specter." Jessica and Mike repeat, Mike feeling his heart flicker a little at the sound of those two names together though he doesn't let it show.

"I'd like to say something." Jessica says, once she, Harvey and Mike have all taken a drink, doing so because there aren't many people around, "But not as managing partner, or as either of your boss, but as Mike's mother." Jessica reveals and at that both Harvey and Mike feel a little nervous, "All I've ever wanted for you Mike is to be happy and to be with someone who loves you completely, who is good for you, and who protects and helps you more than he hurts you and Harvey is all those things to you." Jessica tells her son, who reaches out and takes Harvey's hand under the table, "He's loves you, and you love him, and your partners, real partners, and I've seen that what you have is incredible, and real, and true." Jessica says looking between Harvey and Mike.

"Mom…" Mike starts to say, sounding amazed.

"My point is, I'm glad you've finally found what I've always wanted for you, and even though we're long past you needing it, you two have my complete approval, and support, always." Jessica says, smiling at her son and Harvey.

"Thanks Mom." Mike says, his mother's words meaning everything to him.

"Yeah, thank you, Jessica." Harvey says, giving Jessica an amazed look as even though she was speaking to Mike it means so much to him to hear those words.

* * *

Horus later, after a very enjoyable dinner with his mother and Harvey where he and Harvey didn't once try to hide what they are, Mike is lying in Harvey's bed, in the arms of the man he loves.

While Harvey fell asleep a little while ago Mike is still awake, just lying on Harvey's chest and listening to his heart beat, and as he listens Mike realises that he finally has everything he's always wanted; he's working for his mother, and things between them are good, in a job he loves and that no one doubts he doesn't deserve, he has not one, but two friends who are like protective big sisters to him, that he loves as if they really were, and he has Harvey.

For the first time he is with someone who he loves and who even though he has been hurt by he knows, without a doubt, would never hurt him again, he's with someone who he not only loves completely, but trusts completely, something he never thought he would have.

Looking up at Harvey's sleeping face, Mike leans up and places a gentle kiss on Harvey's lips before snuggling deeper into Harvey's arm and closing his eyes. Before long Mike is drifting off to sleep, with the knowledge that he is happy, and loved and believing that everything will be okay.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for supporting this story. I was never sure where to end this story, but I figured this was a good place. I'll never rule out writing a sequel, but at the moment I have no plans.


End file.
